


Family

by Arkenstone, HappyDagger, nanjcsy



Series: Forever, Always [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drug Use, F/M, Hate to Love, Human Pets, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Ramsay is his own warning, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 99
Words: 254,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkenstone/pseuds/Arkenstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New additions to the pack and a number of crises change dynamics and force choices which have long been evaded.</p><p>Our affectionate and sincere thanks to Arkenstone for helping to clean our mess yet again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feral Wolf and Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of our Forever series of this demented but fun pack.

Ramsay followed Alyn down into the basement, still yawning a bit. This basement wasn’t as impressive as their old one, never mind his father’s. Not nearly as cold down here and it was carpeted. 

Which meant Ramsay had Alyn put tarps on both the floor and against the walls to protect the carpet and the lovely red painted soundproofed wall . Grinning, Ramsay imagined that must have scared the shit of Jon. He twirled the taser and giggled at the thought of what Jon’s face must have looked like. 

The only things in the basement other than the opaque plastic was a large cage and some of their torture toys hanging on the walls. A few large boxes and a table. The basement was pristine and they had not yet had a chance to bring any victims down here yet.

“What is the problem, Luton?”

. 

“He found a knife,” Luton tried not to laugh. It wasn’t funny.

“He knocked me out cold but I’d punched the code into the lock the door when I came in, so now it's idle threats. Sorry, Ramsay.”

Jon grabbed Luton by his hair and pulled him up to kneeling. He put Ramsay’s blade to Luton’s throat. “Let me out. Give me Theon and we'll be even.”

Ramsay laughed and nudged Alyn. “He is trying to negotiate, isn’t that cute? He looks like he is on the set of one of those soap opera’s, doesn’t he? Go on, open the door and let’s get Jon under control.”

“One moment, Jon! I’ll be right there to chat and negotiate, alright? You should just relax a little more. Luton already told you no one wants to hurt you. He hasn’t done anything hurtful to you, why would you hurt him?”  

He fingered the two syringes in his pocket full of muscle relaxant. He gave one to Alyn. “We can circle him and whoever keeps his attention, the other can inject him. I know Reek and Luton want us to be careful, but Jon is bigger than us both. He is someone we would have Damon handle. I hope Luton and Reek understand we may have to hurt Jon, at least a bit.” He said quietly to Alyn. 

Ramsay smiled at Jon and he very slowly entered the area, hands open and splayed. He very calmly paced around Jon and Luton. After giving Luton a look to convey if he was alright, he paid attention to Jon.

“Well now, Jon, you are asking for some things I can’t negotiate about. But we can certainly talk and make some other negotiations instead. Such as, I can’t give you Theon, he isn’t even here really. But I can allow you to speak with my pet, Reek. He is very worried about you, he begged us to allow you to live. Of course, I can’t allow you to see him while holding a knife, can I? Wouldn’t be very safe for my boy.”

“Let’s start,” Jon yanked Luton to his feet and started walking backwards to the stairs, “with getting the hell out of here. Right now. You killed my girlfriend and my entire family. I have nothing now. Nothing. Give me Theon and you’ll never see me again. No one else has to die today.”

Ramsay gave an easy grin and seemed utterly unconcerned. 

“Jon. That isn’t going to work. It’s code locked. Luton does not have the code. You aren’t thinking things through yet. I think you should really let Luton go and we can talk all you’d like. Listen to me, you are not going to hurt Luton. He has done nothing to your family, to you. All he wants to do is help you...same as my boy. Would you like to see him? All you have to do is put the knife down. Or you know what, I am feeling happy today...go on keep the knife if it makes you feel better. But maybe you….could let go of my friend, yeah?”

“I'm sorry,” he told Luton. “I can't do that. You send that one out and I'll let this one go, then you and I can leave… or not.”

“Are you going to kill us all, Jon? With a flaying knife? It's not for stabbing and slicing in combat and it certainly wouldn't stop a bullet. Let's reassess our choices,” Luton advised.

Jon couldn't help but notice he was the only one panting. “You’re all psychopaths,” he realized.

Ramsay sat down on a black large wooden box and tilted his head looking at Jon. Now he wore a sympathetic, almost sad look.

“Aww...Jon. Look, I understand...you are panicking for no real reason you know. We aren’t going to flay you alive or whip you to death or something. Theon…” 

Ramsay winced at the name.

“He asked us to save you. He asked us to keep you safe. And I know he will want to see you. But..in this state, I can’t let you. Not until you stop threatening others. And here is a hard truth for you, even if I did as you asked...Reek would never leave with you. Even if you found a way to kidnap him..he would do anything he could to come back to me. We love each other, Jon.”

He rested his hands on his knees.

“So..you cannot hurt us all with that knife. You can’t get out past the door without a code. And Theon won’t leave here with you. Just put the knife down, let go of Luton and we can talk.”

"Are you sure about that?” Jon shoved Luton into Alyn and backed himself into the wall. “Are you sure enough to let me ask him?” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Is Arya dead?”

Ramsay looked Jon in the eyes but didn’t move an inch.

“Good. I am glad you made a right decision. Now we can talk. Or rather, I can answer your questions. Yes, I am positive enough to let you ask him yourself. But not while you hold a weapon and are volatile. And yes...I am sorry, Arya and Gendry are both dead. My father’s orders. Sometimes parents make their children do bad things...what you need to think of now..is your future.”

“What if I killed your father for you then? If I fail, what does it matter to you? If I succeed, no more orders to follow, take your inheritance, and let me go. If Theon doesn’t want to come, I won't make him.”

Ramsay acted as if he considered it. Then he sighed and stood up slowly, taking care to show he was not about to launch. “I think you don’t understand your new reality yet. You have nothing. No family. No friends. No money. You have one person left in this world that wanted you to have a chance to survive. Now, we are willing to allow you to join our pack...we are offering you a place to live...and your main job in the pack right now...is to accept it. Luton has offered to take you in. So...maybe you should reconsider things.” Ramsay stretched and then started to walk again. He kept his distance from Jon and he did not reach for any weaponry.

“You want me to work for you?” Jon furrowed his brow until his stomach dropped. He slowly looked at Luton then to Ramsay. “What, exactly, are my choices?”

Ramsay gave a small smirk and spoke softly but clearly.

“You are going to be owned by Luton. You are never leaving here. Your choice is how you accept it. The easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be for you to put down the knife and listen, do what you are told, allow yourself the time to learn our rules, to adjust. It doesn’t have to be bloody, Jon.But if you choose the hard way... So those are your choices..easy or hard.”

Ramsay gave a look to Alyn, fast, very fast to warn him that Jon might panic.

“We want to help you through this, Jon. But if you need to try and fight at first we’ll understand.” His voice was very unconcerned, as if it didn’t matter either way since Jon was never leaving.  

  
  


Harley woke up and stretched, hating the sound of the jangling chain. Her bladder cramped and she called out loudly but respectfully.

“Hey, please, I really need the bathroom. Would someone unlock my chain, please? ANYONE?”

Cub heard Harley, he woke up right after he heard Master leave the room. He sucked on his binky and tried to get his brain to work. 

Sluggishly, he thought it out. Master gives rules and Cub obeys them. Did Master say this morning to Cub to “stay”? No. Alyn had just talked to Luton on his phone and then left. Cub slid out of the bed and started to crawl towards New and Smash’s room. He wondered where Smash was, if he was going to ever stomp around him again? 

The thinking was too much and he stopped, shivering and panting. He had a very deep-seated fear of knowing, of thinking too much about things. 

Something screaming in the silence of his inner core tells him to ever be anything or know anything beyond THIS that his Master would become angry Alyn very fast. That is a nightmare NEVER worth thinking of.

He shook it off and sat in front of New’s door.

“New? Cub help?”

He reached for the doorknob and ineffectively turned it back and forth. “Stuck. Oh..wait...bad. No Touching Closed. Doors.” He turned white and swayed, moaning. “Broke rule. Did bad...thing.  

It was all Cub could do not to lose his own bladder upon the rug. He slowly slid down Harley’s door and curled up on the floor in front of it. No lying, no sneaking, he knows the rules. If Cub breaks a rule, he cannot hide from it. That makes the bad worse. 

Cub went into a fetal position and made sure to use his arms to cover his head well. At least that one thing he can do to please his Master. He started to sob, prepared to spend the entire day here until his Master comes.

When Puppy or New get punished, they apologize, they might cry or beg or even scream during a punishment. Then they sniff and it is over. For Cub, it is a whole world of a difference. Even though Cub has rarely seen angry Master since he has...been a good boy?

But even when angry Alyn was here it was never anger at Cub. He was never hurt by his angry Master, no he cowered and groveled and Master got very bloody on someone being BAD then he would be nice to Cub.

Whenever Cub makes a mistake, he becomes terrified like this. Despite the fact that his Master NEVER gets mad like that at Cub’s mistakes, he sees it..he waits for it. And every time a mistake happens, he tries to at least be good by waiting to grovel, beg and take any punishment or lecture given.

Also, it hurts Cub very badly to upset his Master. He is good boy, good Cub..he is perfect boy and Master’s little innocent angel. That is what he always must be. To make a mistake is not good, perfect, innocent or at all like an angel. What if...what if this time..the offense was the one that brought angry Alyn?

 

Harley groaned, Cub’s behavior when he makes some minor mistake is well known.  _ Great, now I have to help him while trying not to piss myself. Wonderful. _

“Sweet Cub, hush, it is alright. It was a very very small mistake. You know your Master is a good fair Master. He wouldn’t hurt his little boy over such a small thing. You stopped as soon as you saw the mistake. That is a very good thing! And he will be so pleased with you that you remembered the rules! Take a deep breath, honey.”

A soft curse and then she called out past the sobbing, “HEY, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE US A HAND, HERE? I HAVE TO REALLY GET TO THE BATHROOM AND CUB IS SCARED! HELLO? ANYONE AWAKE?”

“I'm chained too, sorry, Harley,” Reek called. 

Skinner knocked on the door. “You, um, need help?”

Cub mewled under his feet, curled up and holding his head.

“Yes, please? Could you unlock the door and unchain me so I can use the bathroom?.  Ramsay or Alyn usually let me out by now for those things! Please or I really think I might have an accident.”

Harley was nearly dancing in tears. Her usual crawl mandated by Ramsay unless given permission to stand wasn’t going to matter anymore. She was on her feet and ready to run for the toilet.

“Skinner, I am not trying to break my rules, but I’m standing and I am going to run for the bathroom. I’ll crawl afterward, okay?”

Skinner stared at the ceiling and opened the door. “I didn’t see how you came out,” he mumbled.

“Emergency, sorry!” Harley leaped over Cub and flew to the bathroom. “Skinner, would you unchain Reek so he can calm down Cub? Unless you want to calm him yourself?” 

Harley was just glad that at the last minute she remembered to throw on Damon’s old t-shirt. Then as she used the toilet she looked down to see which one she was wearing that produced such a look on Skinner’s face.

“Oh man…” It was an obscene picture involving a fantastically endowed woman and a scary robot with a huge metal erection. On the very bottom written in marker was some old joke written by Ramsay. Figures. 


	2. Frightened

As soon as Harley finished  she flew into her room to change into an old sweatsuit. Why ruin her other clothes when crawling half the day? Her hair went into a messy ponytail. Maybe they will be in good moods and even let her cook breakfast? 

That guarantees time on her feet like a real person. With a heavy sigh, Harley got back on the ground and crawled out of the room into the hallway. “Hey Skinner, can I cook breakfast?”

Theon tried to find something to cover himself in. He borrowed one of Ramsay’s hoodies. It almost felt like wrapping up in a blanket. He found his favorite jeans and the thickest pair of socks in the drawer. 

He told himself he couldn’t just hide when Cub was crying, and kept telling himself that until he finally took a step outside the door.

“Cub? What's wrong?”

Muttering from under his arms, through sobs, “Bad Cub. Touch Door. Shut Door! Was Bad! Master will be...mad..Angry Master..oh..maybe..Bad boy..Bad Cub!”

“Cub, look at me. Look at puppy. It's not bad to want to help. It was only a small mistake for a good reason, ok? How about I tell your Master? You’ll see, he won’t be mad.”

Cub stared up at the Puppy and gave a meek nod then launched his fragile frame to hug his friend. He wiped his eyes and nose on Puppy’s shirt accidently.

Timidly, he asked, “Eggs, ketchup? Please?”

Harley crawled into the kitchen looking to see if any of the guys were in there. She really hoped it was just Luton or Skinner, they always let her stand and cook.

”Hey, Skinner, can I cook breakfast today? Huh? Please?”

“Sure, um, thanks.”

“YES!” Harley pumped her fist into the air. 

She grabbed Reek’s crutch from the pantry and began to cheerfully make breakfast. “Skinner, where is Ramsay? Oh, Alyn and Luton, yikes. Was Jon wild or something to need everyone? I hope not for Reek’s sake.” 

She began to make scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. Suddenly, she thought of how Damon would steal bacon as she was trying to move about cooking and she started to cry. As she heard Reek and Cub coming in, she tried to wipe her eyes.

“Hey guys! Eggs and bacon on the way. Just a little bit. Hey, Reek can you start the coffee?”

Cub sat watching the Puppy and New move about, limping. Something was interesting about New. That cast she always wore, he had one like that once. What fascinated him was the markings on it.

Puppy, Luton, Skinner and Alyn wrote all over it. Ramsay made a large x on it. Cub has wanted to mark on it too but no one lets him have writing things. If he gets a pen or pencil, it is bad because they are sharp. Markers aren’t allowed since he colored walls with them. 

Then he saw it, eyes widening, he slowly inched over to the hallway floor. It was a broken crayon, blue. And it had no sharp parts. Grinning, he crawled to write on Harley’s cast.

 

Reek made coffee, hardly paying attention to what he was doing.

“Maybe… maybe I’ll take a shower. I can’t think or… I feel like I didn’t wake up. I don’t want to be here, Harley.”

Harley limped over and hugged him. 

“But you are here, I need you to be here. I love you and I’m losing folks.” 

She started to cry a little then reigned it in. 

“You just need to heal, you can’t do that all alone. You need more than those pills, you need your family. Don’t shut us out, that is what Damon did. That is what Ramsay did. And look what happened. I love you, we all love you so much. I would give anything for you to see how special and needed you are. We have no reason for joking because we don’t have your grin to start us off. We have no one to get advice or an opinion of...and I miss you so much. I need you to tell me your issues, mine are too boring.”

“I… I’m afraid I broke all the way. I’m sorry I’m hurting you. I’m sorry. I know you need help. I am doing what Damon did, he just hid it better. Shit. I didn’t see that. He’ll be back. He’s getting better. I think when he understands that we all forgive him and love him, he’ll come out stronger. I,” he looked at Skinner who pretended he just happened to need to use the restroom right then. “...  _ I don’t think Jon will make it. What if I made the wrong decision for him? Was I being selfish? _ ” He whispered.

Harley shook her head.

“No. You made the right choice. You had thought it out this time, not just impulse, you know? And think about it, they all heard the idea, they all agreed with it. After everyone discussed it. If it was a bad decision, one of them would have said something. Have faith in Ramsay, in your family, it will help. They love you and if they can help Jon break without hurting him, they will.”

Reek’s phone began to play Closer.

 

Ramsay veered the tiniest bit closer as he continued to circle Jon, hands easily swinging at his sides or gesturing in the air as he spoke.

“Where would you go, Jon? What would you do? Look at yourself, you aren’t wearing anything but boxers. It’s freezing out there..raining, harsh wind blowing...in your boxers, you’d freeze. Not to mention, the second you are seen on my father’s property without one of us with you, you’ll be killed instantly by one of the Frey’s. If it will help, you can ask my boy your question. In fact, I think it’s a great idea. But Jon, you need to put the knife down and pull yourself together first. Or...go for it, attack, get it out of your system so you can start accepting things. I just really wish you would decide soon. It’s almost breakfast and you really should eat something. You must be feeling weak between such terrified exertions yesterday and all those sedatives that still course a bit through your veins. You are pale, you looked so tired and shaky, you really need to sit down. Let us get some food into you.”

“I can’t take all three of you as I am. Is this what you do to people?” He looked around in horror. “What did you really do to Theon?”

Ramsay gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. 

“No, Jon. What we usually do to people is very violent and eventually very fatal. But a very few special ones we have kept alive, kept well because we find them special. Lucky for you, both my boy and Luton seem to consider you special. What is he doing right now? Well, considering the time, he is hopefully getting his butt out of bed and getting breakfast.”

Ramsay tilted his head and squinted at Jon.

“Let me guess. You figured he was caged or tied somewhere, it’s far from the truth. Reek only wears a collar. He only puts chains on when he chooses to, they make him feel safe. He isn’t a hostage, Jon.”

_ “He chooses… chains?” _ Jon gaped at Ramsay’s insanity and shook his head.

“Right, well… if I asked him to leave and he, went crazy or something, and said ‘yes’ what would you to him… or me, or us?” Jon took a step away from Ramsay, scrambling to assess him.

Ramsay giggled then. 

“That won’t happen, Jon. But I can play along, sure. Well, I wouldn’t let you leave. I certainly wouldn’t let Reek leave. I would remind Reek that he wasn’t Theon anymore. And I would simply continue with your..learning to accept things. You really should be trying to calm yourself and give up the weapon, if you want the chance to ask him that question. Oh, the other thing you want to start thinking on is this...while you are obsessing over Theon...Luton is the one you really should start thinking about. After all, Alyn and I aren’t the ones who really make the decisions concerning you. If Luton chose it, you would be on the ground being tasered. Or Alyn could be using our sedation gun on you then restraining you back in that cage. Why do you think I am being so patient and gentle? Because I like you? Heavens, no..but I do it because that is the way Luton wants it...for his pet.”

“Gods…” Jon considered things then tossed the knife away from all of them. Tears stung his eyes. “Which one is Luton?”

Luton raised his hand and smiled.

“What the fuck do you want with me?”

Luton shrugged. “I thought you’d make a better toy than a corpse.”

Jon held his head and stumbled into the wall. “I can’t... I want to see him.”

Ramsay smiled gently and approvingly. “Good choice. Now, I will let you come upstairs to see him...but you must be restrained. I cannot trust you not to do something stupid yet. It’s alright, it is expected. Who wouldn’t take advantage of it? So you need your hands tied behind your back. Can you do that for us? To prove I am not trying to trick you, I will call upstairs to him now.”

He held out his phone and made sure to press speaker. Grinning at Jon, Ramsay waited for Reek to answer.

  
  


“Hello? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, sweetie, calm down. Jon is fine, no one is hurting him, he is standing right here. Jon has asked if he can come speak with you for a moment. He wants to see you, assure himself that you are not being held against your will. If he agrees to let us put his hands cuffed behind him, then he may come see you. Is that agreeable to you, honey?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here. We’re making breakfast. It’s almost ready.” 

Jon nodded. “Alright.”

Ramsay grinned. “Okay, honey. We are coming up in just a minute.”

He hung up and said to Luton, “Might want to let him wear his pants...I really don’t need Reek and Harley drooling, thank you.” His eyes and voice held a sharp amusement but a hint of jealousy deep down. “Alyn, cuff him after, would you?”

Luton threw Jon his pants and came to look at him before Alyn cuffed his wrists behind his back. Jon jumped at every touch and pulled away from the transfixed stare.

Ramsay gave Luton a small approving nod of the dominating stare.

“Well, I guess I’ll lead the way.” He went upstairs and unlocked the code.

  
  
  


Harley looked at Reek. 

“What’s up? Are they...is Jon alright?” She nearly tripped over Cub. “Dammit! Cub, that is enough, my cast is covered in blue. We’ll get you something else to color. Here, bring your dish to the table and get in your chair. Eggs and ketchup are coming up soon.”  

“They’re coming. God, I’m gonna puke.” Reek leaned over the counter and looked around nervously. 

Skinner came in and saw the wild look on Reek’s face. “Again? It’s not running away or something like that, right?”

“NO! I promise,” Reek assured him.

Skinner groaned and left them again. 

“Thanks, man!” He waited a moment then burst out, “Well? Do I look ok? Can you fix me?!”

Harley grinned and said, “Let’s go fast. Hurry.” She shut the heat off the mostly done eggs and they limped to the bathroom that Harley uses the most. With speed, she fixed his face and hair. “All better. Look, if Jon was really angry or out of control or unbreakable, they wouldn’t be letting him come upstairs! You know Ramsay better than that. And now you look fucking awesome. See?”

“I know it’s stupid. I just don’t want to look like… I’ve been kidnapped or something. I’m so afraid he’s going to see how I really am now and just want to hang himself right there.” 

Theon buried his face in his hands.

“Do you think Ramsay will be mad? I’m sorry I’m such a wreck, Harley. Thanks for being so kind to me, really.”

Harley giggled and hugged her friend.

“Sweetie, you haven’t looked kidnapped in a very long time now. You have been in love, in good ways and bad, but you don’t look like you don’t want to be here. I bet poor Ramsay is so jealous and afraid that Jon will take you away from him. Reassure him, because he is trying like hell to reassure you.”

Reek smiled a little and blushed.

“Yeah? Thanks. Ok, just… try to stay by me, if you can.” Reek had to smile then. “Don’t you wish I would shut up and hide now?” He laughed. “I’ll make this up to you, you know.” 

He made a gentlemanly after-you gesture towards the door.

Harley grinned, “Of course I’ll be there for you. I love you, bro. Brocellini, Brofessor, Brobar…” She teased as she left the room.

 

Reek paced around the kitchen holding his stomach. He heard them coming and clutched his churning stomach.

Jon cut a corner to get ahead of the group and breathed a little easier seeing  Theon hanging out in the kitchen next to a table full of food. 

“Theon! Are you alright?”

Reek went pale and gripped the counter. “I am. I’m sorry, Jon. You came to attack my family with yours and they wanted to kill you and I begged them not to but… this was all I could do.”

Jon looked away and gave a nod. He swallowed and blinked. “They killed them all.”

“I know.”

“My family is gone.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I just met them, Theon.”

Reek sank back shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”


	3. Fight or Flight

Harley stayed next to Reek, smiling kindly, wrapping an arm around his waist for support. Ramsay walked over and looked at Harley with his eyebrow arched.

“Is breakfast all set up on the table?”

She lowered her eyes and arm while nodding. Ramsay pulled her chair out. “Have a seat then or go to your knees, your option.”

“Yes Ramsay.”

With a sigh of empathy for Reek, and a blush of embarrassment for Jon, she sat down. Ramsay patted her head and then he wrapped himself around Reek, kissing his cheek.

“I love you. And look, look at him, those few bruises on his back and chest, they were from chasing him down last night. Nothing since, we have been gentle, puppy.” He whispered in his boy’s ear.

Reek looked into Ramsay’s eyes. “ _Thank you_.”

“Liar.”

Reek’s eyes widened as he turned to Jon shaking his head.

“You kicked me when I was down and sedated. You didn’t have to do that. I was defenseless.” Jon looked around at everyone, “Is this your cult or something?”

Alyn started cackling at that.

Reek rubbed his mouth trying terribly hard not smile and glanced at Ramsay with a little shrug. “It kind of is,” he giggled.

Luton grinned and pulled Jon back by his arm.

“The first rule is; don’t hurt anyone in the pack, including yourself. The second, don’t try to leave. The third is, don’t piss off Ramsay, and number four, try to avoid Roose. Sometimes number three is really number one. Sit down.”

Jon frowned at Luton and jerked his head back. Then his eyebrows rose to knit together. _They’re all crazy!_

Ramsay brought his boy over to their plate and whispered to Reek, “It would mean a lot to me if you would sit in my lap, but I will let you use the chair and feed yourself if you want to, sweet boy.”

Cub was under his Master’s chair. He was scared of the new person. He was waiting for Reek to tell Alyn what a bad boy he was.

Reek sat on Ramsay’s lap and stared at his thumbs as they ran one over the other. “I don’t think I can eat yet. My stomach hurts.” He leaned into Ramsay wanting to curl up and hide. He noticed Cub was still hiding while Alyn spoke softly to him. “Alyn, um, Cub heard Harley this morning. She was locked in and kind of having an ‘emergency’ so he wanted to help and touched her door. Then he remembered the… rule…” Reek could feel Jon’s horror like an arctic breeze sweeping across the table. “He stopped himself immediately.”

“Aw, good boy, Cub. Come here to Master. It’s ok,” Alyn said gently.

Cub crept out and crawled as fast and as low to the ground as he could to rub his face against Alyn’s boot. He kept far out of reach of the strange man, whimpering as he peeked up once at the scary man.

“What the hell was that?” Jon exploded. He jumped up from his chair and stumbled back, landing on the floor.

“Aw, don’t hurt yourself,” Luton got up to help Jon. “Cub is the last person to be afraid of.”

Jon pulled his wrists over his ass and around his thighs to pass over his feet. “Theon! Tell them to let me go!”

“I tried. I tried, I’m sorry.”

“I want to leave! I want to leave NOW with Theon!”

Ramsay hugged his puppy tightly. “It is alright. He just needs time to process it all and adjust. Just like the rest of you did, that’s all. Don’t worry, Jon will be fine.” He whispered into Reek’s ear. “Jon, we talked about this already..remember? Reek doesn’t want to leave and you aren’t allowed to leave the house without permission. No leaving, no escaping, no trying to run away...Luton already told you that. Now if you can calm down, you may have breakfast before you go back downstairs.”

He spoke very calmly, his eyes mainly on Luton to see how he wanted to proceed.

Cub was terrified by Jon’s yell and jumping. He scrambled to clutch Alyn’s legs and hide behind him. “Master? Please? Scary stranger!”

Harley gave Jon a scathing look and said, “That wasn’t very nice, Jon. Cub is sensitive and extremely timid, he is really skittish. Don’t be mean to him, please. He is the most vulnerable and weak one here. He cannot hurt you, Jon.”

Jon jumped up and backed his way towards the door.

Luton smiled. “That’s not a very good idea. I’d let you see for yourself if it wasn’t for Roose. We still have to convince him to let you live. Do you want Theon to see his last friend shot in the back of the head? Is that the kind of goal you have? Or do you want to see things play out another day, and eat with us? Look out the window.”

“I don’t have to. I saw them last night. This is Roose Bolton’s estate? That’s where we are?” It felt like he was dragged through the woods forever. He had thought they would be miles away.

Reek nodded at Jon and sank back into Ramsay. “What do I do?” he whispered.

“You could try and remember the times when you’d talk him into things, see if you can defuse him enough for him to sit down and eat. But do it out of his reach, honey, he is still very scared and desperate.” Ramsay whispered.

Cub started to climb up into Alyn’s lap, ignoring the scary stranger. His stomach was rumbling and he wanted his eggs with ketchup.

“Master? Eggs, ketchup? Please?”

“Good boy. Eat up, but take your time.” Alyn pet Cub and scowled at Jon.

Reek got up slowly. “I think… I think it would be better if you ate with us. You need to eat.”

“What happened to you? Have you seen yourself? If _that_ used to be Joffrey-”

Cub made a whimper and stopped eating to hide his face in his Master’s shirt. That name was bad. Very bad.

“Shhh- don’t!”

“... what’s going to become of _you_?”

“It’s different,” Reek protested.

“Do NOT call him that,” Alyn growled comforting Cub. “It’s ok, little boy. We’re going to help the bad man.”

“Is that your friend, Jennie, Theon? Oh, gods!” Jon started trembling. “What is this? Help me! Theon, we have to get out of here!”

“Maybe you need a break,” Luton wondered aloud. “It’s a lot to take in but we can’t have you setting off the other pets.”

Jon lunged at Luton and pulled the chain binding his wrists cuffs around Luton’s neck, yanking up to choke him. “Let me go and I’ll let him go,” Jon barked.

‘Yeah, I’d say he wasn’t quite ready for this much freedom.“ Ramsay drawled out. He grinned at Luton and mentioned, “Hey, those are my favorite pants of yours, by the way, Deep pockets and all.”

Luton reached down, disturbingly calm for someone who was choking, Jon noticed. “ _Stop it._ Stop whatever the fuck you’re doing.”

“Oh fuck this. There’s only so much learning curve I can handle.” Alyn took out the anti-smash gun. “You are _not_ as big as Damon so… good luck?”

“Don’t! Alyn-” But Reek’s protest was too late. Jon looked at the dart in his shoulder as Luton slipped out of his grip. Then he dropped like a bag of sand.

Ramsay sighed and walked over. “Alyn, you might have tried a lower dose first...oh well, I think he will be fine. Let’s get him downstairs. Harley and Reek, help Cub calm down and eat, he is under Alyn’s chair again.”

He went over to Reek and took his face in his hands, looking directly in Reek’s eyes. “Stay calm and don’t give up so fast. It took you a little bit..and it took Harley even longer. Give Jon some time. I won’t hurt him, I won’t flay him, okay? I am going to let him stay downstairs where he will be safe. He can rage in the cage safely all he would like. And when he is ready, we can try again, sweetie.” Ramsay kissed his poor boy’s face all over.

Reek shoved himself into Ramsay’s arms and pressed his face to Ramsay’s chest. “Thank you, Master. I didn’t know what to say.”

Luton was choking and coughing on the floor when Alyn came over to help him up. “How are we going to do this?”

“I… I will. Ramsay will…” he was coughing too much to finish.

“Hopefully, when we see Damon we’ll get some much-needed good news. It would really help to have someone bigger than Jon in here to break him.”

Luton nodded.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and gently set Reek back from himself.

“Let me go help the idiots get Jon downstairs before they find a way to injure themselves.” He whispered to Reek before turning around.

He helped Luton stand up, then gave a quick sharp slap to the back of his head.

“What the fuck was that? Huh? What the hell is my father paying for self-defense classes for? You could have tried to avoid this and earlier. How the hell did he get a knife this morning? How the hell could you not see him getting ready to choke you? Why didn’t you use the syringe I gave you? Useless, both of you.”

He gave a look of disgust to Luton and Alyn. “Let’s get Jon downstairs.”

“What did _I_ do?” Alyn pouted. “Gods damn it! You always get mad at me when other people fuck up!” He grabbed Jon under his armpits and lifted him. “Stop crying and get his feet, Luton!”

Ramsay glared at Alyn.

“You are in trouble because you used the anti smash gun without knowing if it might be too strong a dose. Now both of you can carry him downstairs for me.”

He ran ahead downstairs to get out restraints for the wild wolf.

“Hey Luton, don’t forget to name your new pet! Remember it helps them to get a new name and hear it often.”

“Yeah. I have to think about that!”

“Cry baby,” Alyn whispered to Luton.

Luton regarded Alyn as if he was trying to scalp cheap seat tickets when Luton was meeting friends in his executive suite.

“Okay, this time, Luton- are you fucking listening? Good. We are cuffing his ankles and wrists and then I want a ball gag in his mouth. We are chaining the connector to his wrists so he can’t get very far. Next time you decide to visit with your boy, don’t release him without one of us. Don’t let those good looks and big eyes trick you again, stupid. This time, keep his restraints and gag in while he gets to know you a little. Think of him like a scared shelter animal coming from abuse. Let him get your scent, let him hear your voice, feel your touch, know his name. Once you can do all that and he can remain calm, then you get to release him on your own. And for now on, keep a damned syringe and taser on you or something.”

Ramsay brought the restraints over and threw them at Luton and Alyn.

Alyn frowned and huffed. He started chaining Jon’s cuffs.

“I’m sorry, Ramsay. I forgot he was a Stark guard, and in the Army, and that he boxed in high school. Reek tried to warn me. He just looks so helpless.” Luton rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed the lump in his sore throat.

Alyn rolled his eyes. Ramsay laughed and hollered, “Uh, have you NOT met fucking HARLEY? INNOCENT, TINY AS FUCK, LITTLE JEYNE? You poor sweet fool.”

Ramsay helped pull Jon into the cage and he finished attaching the wrist chain to the center ring. “There, he should wake up in an hour or so. Now let’s get breakfast.”

 

Reek got down on the floor to find Cub.

“Hey, Cub. Poor, little guy! It’s alright, buddy. Jon doesn’t know any better. He’s learning everything and he’s scared. You didn’t do anything wrong, ok? Remember when I said it would be ok? Has puppy ever lied?” He smiled warmly and crawled closer.

Cub crept out slowly towards his friend. “Puppy..no..lie.”

He remembered this to be true and crawled over to Puppy.

“Eggs? Ketchup? Bad man go down? Bad man go bad place to be good boy. Like Cub.” He spoke shyly and almost in a whisper.

“That’s right. Come get eggs. They took him away because he was being too bad and needed a nap. He’ll learn.”

Cub nodded then went to climb into Alyn’s chair to eat his eggs.

“No! Wait!”

Harley threw the bib around Cub’s neck just in time. The boy gave one small indignant wail then started to eat.

“Good boy,” Harley said happily to Cub as she then helped Reek up and into his chair. “Hey, drink your coffee or have some juice, okay? Jon will be fine..he looked good and he was just really scared. No one got angry or hurt him. Hell, even Alyn was just mildly annoyed.”

Reek nodded. “Yeah… yeah, I think you’re right. He’s ok.. at least for now. I didn’t freak out too bad… that has to count for something, right? After what you and I just went through the last month, I think we’re doing pretty well, don’t you?”

“Considering the circumstances, I’d say you are doing amazingly well. Dr. Phil could run a ten part series on you alone. All kidding aside, yeah, you have been through a lot, but you are so strong..and you are doing really well.” Harley grinned and shoved a cup of coffee at Reek.

“Here if you won’t eat then at least drink something please.”


	4. Comfort

Ramsay came back into the room and sat down. “Puppy. Jon is fine. Sleeping just like Jeyne did in the crate.”  

Reek approached Ramsay and knelt down. “Can I still sit with you, Master? Please?”

Grinning, Ramsay lifted his boy into his lap. “I love you so much, baby. Good boy…” He nibbled on Reek’s ear. “Hmm, you taste good...maybe I should eat you instead.”

Reek twisted in Ramsay’s lap and smiled, despite how guilty as he felt about everything. “I love you too.”

Alyn scooped Cub up and gave him a bear hug.

“Poor Cub. I’m so lucky to have the best boy ever! Yes, I am! Aren’t I? Huh? You all done, little boy? It’s getting a little stifling in here.”

Uncaring of the yellow and red mess on his hands and face, not to mention the bib, Cub grabbed his Master’s shirt and then nuzzled his face into Alyn’s neck. Then he nodded. “Done, Master. Please.”

Alyn laughed. “AH! Bathtime! Mess monster got me again!”

Skinner and Luton spoke quietly in the living room. Skinner patted Luton’s back.

Ramsay kissed Reek’s head then hollered out, “Luton, consider a shock collar for now. Just until he is broken a bit more or until Damon returns.”

“Ok. I’ll try whatever you suggest,” Luton replied.

Reek whimpered and curled up.

“If he threatens Luton’s life again, I will fucking end him,” Alyn told Reek flatly. “If the dose was too much that’s too fucking bad. We need Luton.”

“Now Alyn...you are the one getting upset. No one would let Jon hurt Luton. That was Luton’s own fault. He got suckered in by the pretty face and he won’t make the same mistake again, will you? Reek, calm down. Just because he would be wearing the shock collar doesn’t mean he will be shocked all the time. Luton would only shock Jon if he tried to run or fight. And it will be set to a low level. It is only until we tame him or until Damon gets home.”

Ramsay nuzzled Reek’s curls and rubbed his chest. “I’m sorry puppy. If there was any other way, I would do it. It’s just to keep him from hurting himself or us, alright? Skinner! Get a low-level shocker on that collar for Jon. Make it able to come off sometime in the future.”

“Ok!” Skinner got up and went to order what he needed.

Harley was hunched down over her plate. One hand had a knife in it, it has been in her hand since Jon attacked Luton. A low growl was still coming from her throat and her eyes were a bit wild. She tried very hard not to move  at all.

“Did you take your meds, Champ?” Alyn asked, petting his messy boy.

Reek snuggled Ramsay, affectionate and needy. “Oh shit, did we?”

Harley shook her head and managed to whine out, “I didn’t hurt him. I didn’t attack. He hurt Luton. My pack member. Triggered me a little. We..forgot...our meds.”

She asked, “Should I go get my meds and Reek’s?”

Luton jumped up. “I’ll get it, Ramsay!”

Reek looked at Ramsay raising his eyebrows and smirking. _See?_

Ramsay giggled and whispered into Reek’s ear, “Jealous little bitch. I am too, though. Guess we will have to show each other just how silly it is to be jealous, huh?” He gave a light bite to Reek’s neck.

“Harley, are you going to keep holding that knife?”

Harley made a very deep whine.

“Yeah...think I am.”

Nodding, he commented, “Oh. I think you should let someone take it from you. Can you be a good girl and do that?”

Fighting with Jeyne, Harley gave a quick nod and panted. “I want to be a good girl, I really do. Please.”

“Here,” Luton’s voice was low and firm but his expression was cool and open. “Let me help, Harley.”   

Meekly, she nodded and whispered, “Can..can you take the knife, please? Thank you for helping me, Luton. ”She panted and stayed very still, afraid to even twitch as if the slightest movement on her part might set off Jeyne.

“Sure.” Luton’s barely there smile was somehow still charming. He slipped the knife from her hand with a little extra tug to pry it out at the end.

“Good job. Trade you.”

He offered her a pill and a warmer smile.

“Hey,” Alyn said bumping Luton’s shoulder. “I want to talk to you later.”

He instantly stopped frowning and beamed at Cub. “Bathtime! Yay!”

Harley breathed a sigh of relief and took her pill then lay her head on the table. "I want Damie.” She started to cry a little but the panting ended. “Ramsay, can we call or visit him soon? Please?”

“I’ll call him and ask. Remember, we needed to give him space to heal. I’m sure he got all your letters. You only write him every single day. I am sure he reads them. I’ll call today and see, okay? But I think you need to go rest for right now. Where do you want to go? Want a movie in the living room? You can lay on the couch until you feel under control again.”

Harley nodded heavily. “Yes, Ramsay. Living room is good, thanks.”

“Luton, would you please help Harley get settled and chained in the living room?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Luton grinned and that dimple that only came out for Ramsay and made Reek see red creased in his cheek.

“Go ahead,” Reek whispered while Luton carried Harley into the living room. “Say you need a blowjob and watch him shove me out of the way.”

“Impertinence.” Ramsay accused as he growled lightly and bit Reek’s earlobe. One hand drifted down Reek’s lovely stomach and then lower. “Such a jealous little boy, you are. We should discuss this…” His voice was velvet, though, not authoritarian.

Reek gulped and licked his lips. “Uh huh.” He looked at Harley and chewed his lip. What was he doing? She’s upset and she spent all morning comforting- Ramsay’s hand made him forget was he was thinking about.

Skinner came out to clear the table and stopped to spin right back around and see himself out of the kitchen.

“Should I clear the table?” Reek asked, rubbing his nose along Ramsay’s jawline.

Ramsay grinned and lifted his boy up fast in the air while he stood, then clutched his boy to his chest.

“Nope, our room- now!”

Halfway there, they could hear Harley’s sobbing that she was trying to hide under the sound of the show.

“Ah, dammit. Okay, one second, honey.”

Ramsay leaned away from his boy’s ears. “Skinner, clear the table please, do the dishes. Luton, would you call and see if Damon can take a call from Harley, please?”

“Sure! I’ll do it right now, Ramsay!”

Reek shook his head. “ _Sure! I’ll do you right now, Ramsay_!” He mocked in a whisper.

“Ohh. I think some little jealous boy is getting a spanking.” Ramsay whispered as he entered their room and shut the door with his foot. He dropped Reek onto the bed and then undressed his boy.

Reek crawled back, biting his bottom lip. His face was already starting to glow pink and his eyes were lost in Ramsay’s. “I need you.”

“Oh, you’ll get me...I’m yours..you're mine...and you are getting a spanking until you come for your Master.” Ramsay leered as he took off his own clothes and climbed over his lovely, most wonderful puppy.

“Oh,” Reek gasped. “That’s so unfair,” he exhaled. “I have too many buttons that one's too intense. How do I make you meltdown?” He didn’t want to want it but he felt swept away and Ramsay hadn’t even started. How could ever separate from this? _Impossible_.

With a dark laugh, Ramsay reached underneath his boy to caress and squeeze his ass. “How is it unfair to do something you love so much? Hell, I am rewarding your bad behavior, aren’t I? You are right. Sorry. I should light candles, sit at a distance and sing in Chinese the entire book of Canterbury Tales. Or….”

 

Like a shadow detaching from a wall, Missandei followed the giant into the cafeteria. Silently, she got her lunch, the cafeteria ladies always just let her point, they say nothing back. She got her lunch and followed the giant to a table.

With her head down, gracefully and silently, the young woman began to eat. Her eyes were the only part of her that showed how great her fear was of everything around them.

When a doctor with a clipboard walked by, she froze until he passed.

“Just a reminder, you two!” The doctor called with forced cheer. “After lunch is group therapy in the gardens. Don’t be late.”  

“Alright.” Damon saluted as the doctor walked away. He ate his peanut butter and jelly, glancing at Missy’s plate.

“Didn’t they give you the vegetarian option?”

She shrugged and hunched a little lower over the hot dog she had no intention of eating. “It is fine. I am fine. Thank you.” It was her daily mantra to all. It drove the therapists and doctors crazy.

Damon looked around the cafeteria. “Did someone take your stir fry or did someone refuse to give it to you?” He had a hard time believing any of the staff on this shift would be cruel to Missy. It wasn’t so hard to believe a histrionic narcissist had stolen her food.

Missy made a tiny sound then she sniffed and shot a quick look across the room. Karl was enjoying her meal, the one he swiped from her in the line.

“It isn’t a big deal, Damon. It is alright, he can have it. Please, I know what I am. I know what he is..just leave it alone. It’s only the natural course of things.” Her voice had gone very small as if a terribly frightened little girl was reciting something beaten into her.

“Is that what the cult taught you? You know what he is? What am I, Mel?”

He patted her back lightly and quickly then spoke softly, “Don’t worry. I want you to eat.” He switched plates with her and gave a soft smile. Thank the gods it was Karl. Ramsay will _love_ hearing about this later. "Aw, fuck. I’m sorry I already took a bite. Want me to cut it out for you? I swear I’m not rabid.” He put his hand on his heart and raised the other in the air.

The tears in her eyes evaporated and she smiled, shaking her head.

“Thank you for the sandwich, Damon. I know what you are...you are the largest predator here...that is why you let me follow you. Because I am prey..it was told to me for so long...it’s real...I don’t know how to be anything else now, it’s been too long. Stupid police had to break it up fifteen years too late for some of us. I’ll never leave here, Damon. I’ll always be prey hiding and scuttling through here while others..predators take my things..it's just how it will be. You will leave soon and Karl might still be here. Best he knows he doesn’t need to hurt me now. That way if he...like others do...he won’t hurt me maybe.” Her voice was soft and cultured, yet so resigned and so scared.

Then with a very small, barely there smile, she gently joked, “I could hack into the system again. This time, I can either get your discharge papers approved or up our meds so we don’t care?”

“Why don’t you discharge the both of us? I don’t want you here when I’m gone.”

“Where would I go? What would I do? My parents are in jail along with the other high officials of the cult. I don’t know if I ever had another family out there. I have no one and nothing. I signed myself in here after they released me from the other place..the state hospital. The only money I had was the reparation money from that lawyer who filed that suit on all our behalf..all the children of...anyway, I used that money to pay for this place. Once I left the compound. I don’t know how to do things, how to live. Even the subway scared the living heart out of me, Damon. I figure when the money runs out and they tell me I have to leave...well..” Her death was already in her eyes.

“Come home with me.”

He ate half the hot dog in one bite and watched her.

Missy looked up startled, then gave a small laugh. “I don’t think your Harley would like that very much. The way you talk about her, the love you two share, the crazy side she has...she might be a pet,” Her voice lowered in the confidentiality of the subjects they have spoken of before. “But even as a submissive, she is still a predator capable of ripping me apart. And if you bring a girl home...that might get us both hurt and sent to the wrong type of hospital.”

Damon burst out laughing. “Actually, I think she would love it! I wasn’t thinking of… I see you as a little sister, you know that right? I want to protect you. I’m taking you home with me. She’ll love you. I think they all will, but especially Harley, Walda, and Skinner.” Damon smiled.

Among all the kind words was an order and Missy was hard-wired to obey. “As you wish. But I hope you are right. I..I”m scared to death to leave here. Wait, Harley is your pet. And I remember you said Walda is the head boss’s wife, right? So who is Skinner? That is a very odd girl name. A very odd name indeed.”

“Ha! That’s great. Skinner strips barriers until he gets the information we need. He peels back encryption, passwords, firewalls, and other shit I don’t understand to pull out the guts for his pack. He’s a quick, quiet, gentle, little guy. He has a big heart… they all do really.” Damon smirked sadly and caught his hand reaching to touch his scar. He dropped it to smack the table. “Great! I have to face Mr. Bolton sometime. May as well ask him for a therapy pet while we’re talking.”


	5. Forced Adoption

Missy looked up at Damon for the first time, really looked up at him. Her eyes were round and held something different, it made her eyes a bit lighter. It was a very faint hope and a very faint curiosity of something.

“He... Skinner is your computer guy? Does..does he like to watch the Science channel? Does he like..have a favorite Apocalypse theory? Because I have about five of them. Does he enjoy the History channel, I do! Oh, and...fiction, yes, does he like Star Wars? Dr. Who? What is his favorite type of font?”

She clasped her hands to her chest, nearly giddy to feel an emotion.

“Hold on, gods! Yeah, he’s our computer guy. He likes Cosmos and, uh,  you know… that guy in the chair and he has a robot voice. He also likes Kevin Mitnick and Steve… Apple Steve but the beard, not the turtleneck. He likes a guy that lectures about quantum physics and he has a real thick New York accent. Nuclear war or climate change. The nuclear war one freaks me out so I don’t want to fucking talk about it. He thinks the History channel sold out to conspiracy theorists and prefers Frontline and Ken Burns documentaries.”

Damon leaned a little closer.“Turned on yet? Try this out. He used to be in a group of stormtroopers that did charity work before… we stopped liking it. They traveled too much. ‘Oh, it’s a children’s hospital, I have to go.’ That was getting old but then he broke his ankle… oh yeah! You can meet Bob. I hope he likes you. Anyway, Skinner was kind of adopted after that. He likes the old Dr. Who… one of them… the scarf one. Um, I think he likes Century School Book but he,” Damon sighed and lowered his voice, shaking his head, “says you can’t go wrong with good old Times New Roman. Are you in love yet?”

With a small smile that had just a touch of confidence to it, Missy said, “No..but I am intrigued. And..those things I like and he doesn’t...I can mostly accept. The rest I will be dedicated to changing his mind. And before you say that it won’t work, I have a riddle for you.”

“Gods help me. If this ends with a Monty Python quote, you’re riding in the trunk.”

She almost scared herself when a small burst of sound came out of her mouth which she instantly covered. It was a giggle, something she hadn’t done since she was perhaps seven, with her sisters. Regaining her composure, she put her hand down and allowed her smile to stay. "Would you think a tiny mouse like me could eat a bear?”

“Um…” Damon tried to remember what Luton said ‘bear’ meant. Eh, Damon wasn’t hairy, she couldn’t mean him. “No?”

“But I can. I, a little tiny prey animal can eat a whole large predator bear. Do you know how? One. bite. at. a. time.” Missy looked quite pleased with herself, at regaining some of her personality after repressing it for so long under waves of horror.

“Ha.” Damon nodded. “Good one.” Skinner made weird jokes too.

The doctor came by and announced ten minutes to group therapy and wandered away again. Missy rolled her eyes.

“I am so tired of talking about it. But..I don’t mind the journals at all. I like writing it all down, it takes it out of me, onto the paper. Someday, I’d like to publish it..to warn other girls about it...to avoid it...if they live in it, how they can get out..like by helping others, it will help me. Oh..wait..if Harley is your pet..Reek is Ramsay’s pet and Alyn is...ah...the littlest one..whatever, they are all pets. So...I would be... Skinner’s pet? Would he let me publish a book?”

Missy always had a dream of writing a true crime book beyond her own story. She wanted to someday write about the infamous Boltons, never convicted but so obviously guilty of terrible things.

Maybe that is why she was happy to leave her with Damon, really. After all, his best friend's name is Ramsay, that just made a lovely coincidence. Maybe the same first name as that other infamous Ramsay was a sign of good fortune coming. And this Skinner did sound rather nice.

‘Oh fuck yes! He loves shit like that. He’s taken me aside to say Reek should do more with his ‘intellect’. You’d be a better judge of that than me, but I don’t really see it. He also pushed for Luton to take the lawyer SATs and that worked out. He earned a bar already. Ramsay is really smart too. Smart like a… shark. Alyn’s more like me, haha, but there’s at least Skinner and Luton for you to talk to about smart things. Don’t worry, Harley is smarter than me too." He winked at her. “The little one is Cub. Alyn owns him. I kind of owned Alyn but I gave him to Ramsay.”

A man passing with his empty tray raised an eyebrow.

“WHAT?”

He hurried away.

Damon smirked.

Missy giggled softly again, covering her mouth.

“You are smart too, you know. Just in a different way. You see folks like you can see the flaws, the weakness, the hurt or the good or bad in someone. You may not know why, but you know it’s there. And you sort of remind me of...an anti-hero. Does that make sense to you? Remember we saw DeadPool? When we got those passes? Well, you don’t look like him or have his powers..but you are that...an awesome anti-hero.”

Damon raised a thoughtful eyebrow. “Hmm. They always called me Hulk at home. Deadpool sounds cooler. Isn’t an anti-hero the same thing as a bad guy? Hold on.”

He pulled his phone from his back pocket. “Luton? You ok?”

Harley sucked in her breath in sweet relief at the sound of his voice. It sounded stronger, clearer, more certain. It was her Damie. “D...Damie? Master, it’s Harley.”

“Hey, baby! When are you coming to get me? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Oh really? Really? Can we come get you? Ramsay said we had to wait until you felt ready! And he has been so busy with Jon, maybe he was told and forgot to tell us. Oh, Master, I am so happy! I wasn’t calling because anything was wrong, I just missed you so much. I just needed to hear your voice.” Her excited babbled finally cut off.

“ _Jon?_ What’s happening? Where’s Reek?”

Harley saw her mistake but had no idea how to fix it. She refused to lie to Damon, not when she has worked so hard to become a better pet.

“Roose ordered us to murder Arya Stark and Gendry Waters. They and Jon Snow were coming to kill Roose for the murders of Robb, Ned, Cat and Sansa. Reek begged Ramsay to spare Jon’s life. So he is in the basement for breaking..but he is so large they are having some trouble. Luton is his new owner, but Jon has managed to nearly strangle him. So they are using a shock collar until you get home. Please don’t be mad at me. When Ramsay let me hunt Gendry, I followed every single rule. I was careful, Jeyne obeyed the commands and I was obedient. I swear it, Master.”

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled audibly. “Baby, calm down. Listen, what have I told you about obeying Ramsay? Never challenge him. Never antagonize him. I always say I would _never_ ask you to disobey him. If I disagree with his decision _I_  will take it up with him. It’s not your job to confront him. I would never, ever, expect or ask that of you, ok? Baby, tell Luton I need to talk to Ramsay. Now.”

The old Harley would have babbled more or whined that she wanted to speak with him more, not the new one. “Yes, Master. I love you.” Instantly she turned and said to Luton, “Damie wants to speak to Ramsay now.”

Luton smiled flatly and took the phone. "Hey, Damon. I think Ramsay’s preoccupied-”

“I don’t care. Now, Luton.”

“A better time-”

“ _Now_ , Luton.”

Luton stood and headed towards Ramsay’s suite. “Alright.” He grimaced at what he heard and knocked on the door. “I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Unless the house or Jon is on fire, go the fuck away!”

Luton swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Damon wants to come home, Ramsay. He says he needs to talk to you right now.”

“He wants to come home? That is fucking awesome but you don’t need me for that. Give me five fucking minutes and I’ll get on the phone, okay?” He sounded desperate.

“Yeah, I’ll-”

“It’s NINE IN THE MORNING YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!” Damon yelled through the speaker. “REEK! FINISH HIM OFF ALREADY!”

Ramsay sighed and kissed Reek’s head, nearly sobbing. “I’m so sorry, puppy. We need to think of politics or ice hockey or something. He won’t go away until I talk to him.” Raising his voice, he continued as he stood on shaky legs and got his jeans on. “Perhaps I made a mistake in drilling it into Harley’s head to never lie. I didn’t think she would take it as..spill everything out of your mouth that you see...has she always taken everything so literally, Reek? I have never known anyone like that before.”

Reek could only moan and pant. “ _Please…_ ” This was unbearable. He needed to finish… it was killing him. His balls were going to explode. Had anyone ever died like that?!

“HUNTING?! Jon? Luton?! Ramsay! What the fuck! Get me home NOW!”

Ramsay paled a little and said almost meekly but with a glee hearing how normal Damon sounded, he replied. “Yes, Damon. Luton, I want you and Skinner to have him out of there today. As fast as you can, pick him up yourselves. And Damon, I’m so thrilled you sound like yourself again. Nice and strong, that is great. So..I’ll tell you about that stuff later if you really want to know..not really much of a story. We have a new pet is all that needs a little breaking. Not a big deal.”

“I don’t even know where to start. Oh yeah, you let JEYNE HUNT! Are you even taking care of Alyn? You know he’s possessive over Luton who’s fucking in-” Damon’s voice stopped.

“Lost the call. I’ll go get him.”

That did the trick. Reek’s nails scraped against the sheets. He heard Luton run out and talk to Harley and Skinner without hearing himself growl softly.

Ramsay grinned and crawled back onto the bed. “Uh oh...is my little puppy all ruffled up again? My poor boy..we have a little time before they get back with Damon to smash me. Let Master make you forget all about them. We have unfinished business, don’t we, love?” He would have said more but his mouth was busy coaxing Reek’s cock back to a full desperate hardness again.

“No, ah,” Reek tried to pout and think of… fuck… no concentrate! Sewers. Maggots eating dead rats in sewers. What did Luton do? Blow Ramsay like this? Is he in love? Jon doesn’t love Theon! It’s not like that with them! It’s not the same this is bullshit!

“Luton is still going to live with Skinner, right? _Away_ in the other house?”

Ramsay sat up and sighed. “Yes, Reek. And as soon as Jon is housetrained and broken in..he will move in with Luton. The jealousy is cute...but it is a bit irritating. I told you I love you, that Luton and I had one drunken night that neither of us can remember. Alyn jumps when I need him too. In fact, Alyn nearly took a bullet just to save me. It is devotion to the alpha..it is the worship of a cult to its leader or the head of a household. That’s all.”

Reek smiled. “Yeah, Alyn’s yours too. I don’t mind that he loves you. He’s a little more like your child. I know they worship you. Even Harley does a little bit.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. She wouldn’t mind right now, she must be so happy. 

Reek rubbed his ankle against Ramsay’s calf and bit his lower lip. “What if I don’t feel like it anymore?” He shrugged and rolled his lips together, watching Ramsay’s mouth then finding his eyes. He traced a finger along Ramsay’s broad shoulders.

A moment of incredible fear and hurt flashed in Ramsay’s eyes then they narrowed slightly. He leaned over his pet slowly and growled. “If you don’t feel like it anymore? Then I will try harder until you do. I love you more than anything and anyone. You do not get to leave the one person who loves you so much.”

“NO! No! No! I didn’t mean _that_! Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Reek held Ramsay’s face. “No, I was trying to tease you so you’d fuck me hard. I wasn’t… after everything, Ramsay? I’m right here. No, no, I’m not leaving you. It’s too late. It’s been too late since I smiled back at you.”

He kissed Ramsay and then started giggling just as he slid his tongue in Ramsay’s mouth. “Right, right. Who do I know who takes things literally? I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” He grinned brightly at Ramsay. “I forgot, haha, who I was talking to.”

Ramsay smirked slowly then and nipped hard at Reek’s lip “Naughty little puppy. Do you want Master to take you hard? Hmm? Make my puppy pant, beg and scream for me?” He pulled Reek so his face was down and his ass was in the air. “Fuck you hard, sweet puppy? Huh?”

His fingers played at the warm entrance before sliding in the hole that has been full, then empty and greedy to be filled again. Two fingers began to gently toy and skate lightly over that sweet button in his boy. His other hand was stroking Reek’s hard cock.

“Please. _Please_ , Master. Please take me. Fuck your puppy, _please_. I need it.”

Ramsay poised his dripping hard cock over Reek then very slowly slid in until he was almost on the button. Then he slowly pulled out, preparing to slam in when a door slammed so hard he actually jumped a little.

“NO! Ignore it! It’s nothing! _Please!_!” Tears came to Reek’s eyes.

Ramsay leaned down over his boy and cupped his small desperate face in his hands. “Hush, puppy, Master will take care of you. Master will make his puppy come very hard. Be my good boy, my good puppy.”

He started to slam himself into his pet, his cock driving hard, stabbing ruthlessly at that button. He didn’t touch Reek’s hard cock except with his stomach but he didn’t think he needed to. He had meant to take Reek like a true bitch but now he was over him, between his legs and fucking him hard.

Ramsay held Reek’s face gently, staring at him intently as he let his control go and took his boy so hard, Ramsay was caught between ecstasy and fear of hurting Reek. “Good boy, good puppy, good boy! Good puppy loves a nice hard fucking, huh? My little bitch is in heat again. Good boy. My boy..my puppy. I want to hear your puppy sounds, use your puppy sounds to beg Master to let you come.”

Reek’s head dropped. He could barely focus, trying to lock onto his Master’s eyes. He whined and whimpered begging. He rubbed his nose against Ramsay’s wrist and looked up with huge eyes to whimper helplessly.

It was too much, Ramsay pictured Reek crawling around wearing nothing but the dog tail and he gritted his teeth. “Come for your Master, puppy! Scream and howl like a good puppy getting a nice hard fucking.”

Reek arched his back and started screaming in relief and the surge of exhilaration he was riding on he made a sound somewhere between laughing and crying and tried to express how overcome he was the way Ramsay wanted, with a wild, lost little howl. He felt his hot come on his stomach and disorienting euphoria won out over his consciousness. His slack jaw hung open as he exhaled so slowly.

Ramsay hugged Reek to him hard, kneeling up. He pumped upwards into his boy and held Reek as tenderly as a babe. “Good puppy, good boy...I love you, mine, my puppy, my boy.” With a fierce growl, Ramsay pushed into Reek hard, pressing them together with his arms as if trying to meld them into one person. He felt waves of pleasure flow through him and he shuddered.

He slowly lay his poor wrung out boy down afterward and started to softly kiss him, praising him. “My good boy. Who is Master’s most wonderful puppy? You are, aren’t you? Such a good boy, I am so pleased with you, I love you so much. You did so well for me...good puppy.”

“Uh huh.” He nodded and took Ramsay’s hand to his cheek and rubbed into it. He sucked on Ramsay’s finger and closed his eyes humming.


	6. Waiting for Your Forever Home

“I want to go!” Alyn brought Cub out in a towel.

Giggling, Harley said, “Too late! They already left like five minutes ago. I just figured out no one told you. He is coming home! My Damie, my Master is coming home! Alyn, please, I have tried so hard, you know I have! Please tell him! Let him know that I have tried very hard to be a good pet for him! Please?” 

Harley wrung her hands and her chain rattled with tension.

“Why didn’t they take ME?!” Alyn stomped and his face turned red.

“That’s it! Yes, I’ll tell him, Harley and I’m not mad at you. _ No appreciates me but Cub! _ ” He stormed back to his room and slammed the door.

Harley stared at the place where Alyn had exploded and then sighed. Well, so much for excited company to wait with. She sat and hoped that Damon was alright with her new behavior. That he found it genuine, that he would be pleased with her. That he will still be in love with her, still want to be her Master. Not want to take away her ring or her collar.

  


Missy was hiding behind Damon when the car pulled up. Her one small bag seemed pathetic, worse than before. What was she doing? Was she crazy to leave her only sanctuary? What did she really know about these folks? Did she really think Damon would be the same once they left here? How does she know this won’t be worse than what she has already gone through?

She tried hard not to whimper and found herself inching away back towards the entrance doors.

Damon put a hand on her back. “I know you’re scared of choices and change. You can trust me to make choices for you.”

Part of Missy wanted to yell no and run into the hospital. But the prey part of her that has been told to her over and over, shown to her over and over, it obeys the predator. Even more faint, but present, was that wild hope. 

“Yes, Damon. I… I”m very scared… sorry. I… oh god...will they hurt me? I just want to know so I’m ready. I won’t fight I swear.” Her fear was causing her to shrink behind Damon again.

“I have you. No one will hurt you. You’re submissive and meek. You’re a kind person. They’ll like you and try to help you. Always come to me when you’re frightened or confused. Skinner is under me, so you can even come to me if it’s about him.”

Missy  nodded quickly and found herself grabbing Damon’s arm, as she tried to get enough air into her lungs. Was she insane? “What if Skinner decides he doesn’t want me..or..or if I can’t stand him...what then? Do I...Will your pack..your family..will they kill me? Or sell me off?” 

The car rolled up the driveway and she nearly hid inside of Damon’s massive arm. 

“I may be afraid of everything..but I don’t want to die, Damon. I trust you..but..please, I can learn to do anything! Please, don’t let them kill me or sell me?”

“Of course not,” Damon reassured her with a smile. 

“Hey!” Luton popped out first then Skinner got out and leaned against the car with his hands in his pockets and a shy little smile.

Damon raised an eyebrow. “Jon?”

Luton ran a bronzed hand through his choppy blue-black hair. “Yeah. It's fine. Who is this?” He came around the car to politely shake the girl's hand but Damon pulled him back, yanking him by the shoulder. 

“Did he do that?” Damon bellowed seething at the bruise around Luton’s neck. “Gods damn it, Ramsay.”

“Well, you know, things fall apart when you're gone.”

“Is that supposed to be  _ funny _ ?” Damon took a deep cleansing breath and counted to ten. “This is Missy. She's coming home with us.” He hugged Luton and smacked his back. “We’re not done. Skinner, come here and say hello!”

The lean boy with buzzed auburn hair and forest green eyes came closer. “Hi.”

Missy pushed back into Damon and she gasped a bit. “Hi. I...hi.” She flushed and looked down at Skinner’s sneakers. “It’s..nice to meet you…” She glanced up at him and then Damon nervously. Her hands clasped together in front of her and she looked back down.

“Uh, yeah.” 

Damon pulled Skinner to him and picked him up. “I missed you.”

Skinner smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Come on, Missy. Sit in the back with Skinner.” He examined the side of the open door and saw the child safety locks were on.

With a tiny nod, Missy got into the car, making herself as small as she could, watching Damon and the other two men’s faces. She was trying to decide if she had made a terrible error or not. Not that it would matter. 

Nervously, Missy cast small glances at Skinner as he got in. She slid against the door and stayed still.Trying hard to not just sit like a statue, to not revert to the silent, robotic girl she was, maybe learn to be meek and not mute, she nearly whispered. “I hacked the system here to release us. I like science and history. I believe in the Illuminati and I believe I have an obsessive love for Apocalypse...and I have a whole Zombie Survival Plan.”  _ Why did I say that of all things? Oh god, they are going to throw me back in, I won’t have to worry about going anywhere with them. _ Missy put her head down, her face burning.

“Oh cool. Did you use a password generator to log in as an admin? What’s your favorite survival location?”

Missy grinned slightly and gave the slightest look up at him before looking down again. “Yes, I did. And the higher up you go, the better for survival.”

  


Harley knew better than to misbehave just because no one is watching and she CAN. The temptations were always there, but she has tried very hard to avoid them. She wanted to stand and walk, pace the length of her chain. Or maybe pick the lock. She was unshowered and in a sweatsuit! With messy hair, a cast all colored primary blue with smeared smiley faces over the crude messages of others. Oh yeah, just how she wants Damon to see her. 

Impatiently, she crawled and paced the length of her chain until her knees ached. As soon as the muffled cries of pleasure from Ramsay’s room ended, she started to holler. “RAMSAY! PLEASE, UNCHAIN ME SO I CAN SHOWER AND BE READY FOR DAMIE? PLEASE, I DON’T WANT MY MASTER TO SEE ME THIS GROSS! PLEASE?”

Ramsay had been cleaning up his puppy when he heard the roaring.

Sighing, he gave Reek a quick kiss. “I’m going to let crazy get herself ready. Are you excited that Damon is coming home? I am...it’s like the pack will finally be whole and safe again. Everyone will be here and in their places. We will break Jon for Luton and go from there..uh, now I am babbling..see what you do to me?”

With a biting kiss on Reek’s earlobe, Ramsay jumped up and threw on his clothing.  

  


Ramsay stood in front of the desperate, excited girl and grabbed her chin.

“Calm down. You know if you overexcite you aren’t paying full attention, right? Harley?”

With a small whimper, Harley looked up at Ramsay.

“Yes, Ramsay. I’m sorry. It's just..I miss him so much..but he can’t see me like this, all messy and dirty. Please? May I go shower and change, please?”

Grinning, Ramsay patted her hair heavily and Harley wasn’t sure when she leaned into it, gaining comfort. “Good girl. So much better. Even if he saw you like this, Damon would be knocked on his ass at the changes you’ve gone through. This is what he wanted. I’ll unchain you and you can go do what you need to. You are allowed to use your feet until you are ready. As soon as you finish, I want you back on your hands and knees. We will see whether or not you need a chain when you are done.”

Harley gave a small smile back. “Thank you, Ramsay. For helping me so much to become a good pet. I will be good and I won’t try to do anything against the rules, I promise!”

Ramsay unlocked the chain and removed the cuff from her ankle. “You are welcome, now go get ready.”

As she scampered off, Ramsay grinned as he headed back to get his puppy ready for the day. He pulled his puppy upright and nuzzled his curls before starting to open the closet. 

Ruffling through the new clothing that Walda just “happened to find” for Reek, bypassing the t shirts with sayings or programs Reek liked. His hands dismissed the jeans.

 Ramsay deliberately, with a teasing smile, began to pull out a violet button down shirt and khakis. “Reek, time to get ready to welcome the Hulk home. You know, I have to say I really am impressed with how well Harley is doing now. She is damn near perfect by Damon’s standards and she broke well..of course, father and Gregor had some of that. But after that..she was still kind of feral for a while, but we trained her. Harley and Jeyne are all sorted out now...I am truly impressed with myself. Damon should be grateful that I taught his pet so well for him.”

Reek looked uneasily at the khakis. How distasteful. “Am I going to an easter egg hunt or to work at Best Buy?” He groaned though he was laughing. “Can't she buy me gift cards? I just have, like, the opposite taste of Walda. Yeah, everything will be better with Damon home but I think he wants to see Harley more than he wants to laugh at me.”

Ramsay grinned, then threw a tee shirt and jeans at his puppy. “Oh yeah..I wish she would give us gift cards. Did you see how she brought Harley all those dresses, then figured out she wasn’t allowed to walk much?” Ramsay chuckled. “All of a sudden all these terrible sweatsuits and stuff started to show up. My favorite was when she bought three pairs of knee pads.”

Still laughing, Ramsay shook his head. “I am starting to like her, puppy. That bothers me. But right now, I can’t wait to see Damon. Even though he might try to smash me.”

He grabbed his boy and kissed him, then while poor Reek tried to dress, Ramsay kept nibbling, tickling and caressing him. 

“Stop!” Reek laughed. He really was a slut. He shouldn’t be…  _ doing this _ while Jon is being traumatized and held against his will. Reek stopped pulling his jeans on. “Wait, why would that bother you? Harley loves you.”

“I like Harley just fine...it’s Walda I can’t stand liking.” 

Ramsay grumbled and rolled his eyes as he heard her slam a door against the wall then small step running down the hall.

“She is certainly enjoying herself taking advantage of no crawling.”

Harley didn’t bother with a dress in case Ramsay or Damon decided to keep her on her knees. She couldn’t bear him seeing her again after so long in a sweatsuit for their first meeting again...jeans and a pretty shirt sufficed and quickly she tried to fix her hair then growled in frustration.

“Reek? Can you help me with my hair please?”

She hollered from her doorway, “Ramsay, please let Reek come help me?”

Reek smiled. “Coming!” 

He pulled his jeans on and kissed Ramsay’s cheek. “Can I?” He sat on the bed to look up at Ramsay with his biggest, saddest, eyes and whimpered.

Ramsay grinned and ruffled his puppy’s curls.

“Yes, go on to your buddy. Help keep her calm, okay? I’ll get the coffee started and find some armor in case Damon decides to smash me”. 

He gave Reek a sharp quick little slap on the ass when his boy stood to walk away.

“If… his heart will break once he sees how worried you were and how much you missed him. You could get away with murder today if Alyn’s tantrums have pushed you over the edge,” he laughed, rubbing his sore ass. He liked this amount of pain and how warm it felt after Ramsay spent so long on it. Fuck, he probably could have come just from that if they weren’t interrupted. There has to be a pill to fix this. Maybe he could google a remedy later.

  


“Hey,” he grinned at Harley. “What can I do for you?” 

Harley had tears running down her cheeks as she pointed at her head. The long hair has  damage from ponytails, from being dragged on carpets and floors, from being caught and yanked under knees. When she had run the hairdryer on it, it just all frizzed up, she looked like she suffered an electric shock.

“How about we start with a cut? What about a slightly inverted bob just below your shoulders? I could put in some layers to give it volume and we can flat iron your hair after a nice deep-conditioning. What do you think? What to cut these split ends off?” He rubbed her back then gave her a little hug. “He’d still think you were beautiful even if he saw you just like this anyway.”

“Do you think he’d be okay with me cutting my hair? Is that allowed, I don’t know how this all still works sometimes.”

“I would think so because it would still be long, but maybe we should ask Ramsay?” He cleared his throat and quickly asked, “So, um, how thin would you say the walls are in this place? Or… noise wise…?” He smiled apologetically.

Harley giggled and shoved him a little. 

“Not as bad as the old place, thank god! Hold your ears shut!” 

She warned as she leaned out the doorway and bellowed, “RAMSAY! CAN I PLEASE LET REEK GIVE ME A HAIR TRIM? PLEASE?”

A sound of something dropping and a curse. 

“DAMMIT! MADE ME TRIP OVER BOB! FINE, YES, GO BALD!”

“Aw, poor Master,” Reek lamented. 

“First, we need to cut all these split ends and knots and get your hair to a non-sister-wife length, then we’ll and get it looking and feeling all silky again, ok?” 

Reek put a chair over a garbage bag in the kitchen and invited Harley to sit.

“I hope Jon’s alright. I hope he didn’t hear… me. I feel like such an asshole. I’m happy for Damon and you and Ramsay- everybody. I can’t help feeling excited that Damon’s better and… I have a problem or something with sex, it’s, like, is this being not-depressed or incredibly selfish? Look down. Ok, don’t move. Oh, this is already better! Do you think I’m going to slowly get more apathetic and maybe just, like, not be a good person anymore?”


	7. Scared to be so Needed and Wanted

Harley sat down and then grinned at Reek’s reflection in the toaster.

“You just need to calm down and accept some things. In fact, if Ramsay and Damie let me use the computer..us..then I have some links you might want to read. I could never tell you because Theon couldn’t accept it. But I think Reek can..and needs to. Here is your big horrible secret you don’t want to give yourself permission to see and accept. You are really into BDSM, you are a submissive, the bottom. You like puppy play, you like Ramsay being dominant..you like it when he hurts you...and you like it. I know how your uncles were. I know you had it rammed into your head that men, real men are the top, the dominant, dangerous and deadly. Your family was messed up, hon. You are a real man. That just happens to love BDSM and being a bottom. So what is wrong with that? As for the dominant, dangerous and deadly, you can be if you ever need to be. But it makes you miserable to be that way. You would rather leave it to Ramsay and in your mind, deep down, that is the real fear. That someone will think you are less simply because of these things.  The only folks whose opinions matter to you are all fine with it. Just make yourself okay with it.”

 _Jon’s opinion matters_ , he realized but shook his head. That’s not even the hundredth thing he should be concerned about, especially when it comes to Jon.

“It’s not just… its too much. I thought for sure it would, um, cool down or… one of us will get bored or I’d build a tolerance. It’s the opposite. Now he can look at me or talk in a way and I know what’s coming and I just…” he cleared his throat. “Look up. ”He gently adjusted her chin with one finger. “Stay still, almost done with this side then if you like the length we could add some shaggy layers, if you want. I think it would give your hair some nice volume and accent the little wave you have instead of trying to fight it.”

Keeping her head still, Harley rolled her eyes up to look at Reek. “Sure, go for it. Just hurry, Damie might get here soon, I have no idea if they will hit traffic or get home late or soon or…” She stopped herself and took some deep breaths. “Sorry, I’m just afraid he won’t..what if Damie doesn’t want me anymore? He might decide the stress is too much with me...I’m so scared that he won’t want me anymore.”

“Of course, he does. He loves you. You’ll see. I bet he won’t put you down all night. He’s going to carry you around like he’s afraid Cub will steal you,” Reek laughed. “Ok. How do you like the length? We have at least an hour if you want it shorter or angled higher.”

“Oh, I love it! Please do the other side! Look, I have a face again! I wonder...do you think they will let me go back to mainly standing again soon? I’m sick of always seeing a forest of legs and Cub follows me around..he’s cute, but, I tire quickly of the games then you do. Or I end up getting in trouble with Ramsay or Alyn. I mean, I cleaned the jello off the floor and when I found that old game for Cub to play...I had no idea he would get his finger caught in the damned thing!” Harley giggled and said, “I hope Damie carries me around until bedtime. I miss it so much. I miss him too much.”

Harley grinned and rubbed Reek’s arm.“I know you are worried about Jon. But they kept their word, Ramsay kept his promise. He is alive and Ramsay was so careful not to hurt Jon that he let Luton get strangled a bit. Damie will help with Jon and I don’t think he will have as hard a time with controlling him, he is way bigger. Jon needs the same patience and adjustment time we all needed. Already, he could have caused so much more damage than he has. Mainly because he is already intimidated, tired and ready to think on surrendering. I could see it in his eyes. Give him time and also, Luton is a really nice guy. He will be good with Jon.”

“Yes, yes, everybody _loves_ Luton. He just _loves_ helping my boyfriend and best friend. He’s great and wonderful and good at everything. Like, you know he dreams about drinking Ramsay’s chode sweat, right?” Theon stood in front of Harley and dropped to crouching so he could check to see if her sides were even he looked back and forth until he was satisfied.

“Now for my ‘I’ve been living on some rich prick’s couch for weeks’ special. Don’t confuse that with the ‘I’ve been living in the back of my brother’s stolen car’ special, Harley. I have a high end salon to run here and I expect you to take it seriously.” He started applying warm oil to her hair, starting at the ends.

“Smells better than I did when I came crawling back to Kraken after a straight month of mistakes!” Harley giggled. “Look at you trying to change the subject. Let’s go back to that jealous spitting guy I just saw a minute ago! Luton is a nice guy and I can tell you I’ve never seen him and Ramsay do anything inappropriate. I mean..yeah, once they might have had a drunken night...but, sweetie, who here hasn't been fucked by Ramsay? Skinner is the only one, I think...so far. Give it time..he’ll fuck up and Ramsay will be chasing him with a weapon and a hard on. Luton does take loyalty to a whole new level but it isn’t just to Ramsay. He does it to Damon and have you ever seen him when Roose sees him? Oh my god, I keep waiting for Luton to just throw himself down to blow Roose. But I think you are seeing it wrong. Have you asked yourself why he does it? Ever thought it might be his version of a shield? Or that maybe his life was so awful before that he is just really dramatically grateful? I mean...Alyn is the epitome of loyalty...hell, how many times have we seen him leap up to attack someone who just might have looked at one of them wrong.”

“Yeah, Alyn nearly killed himself to stop us when you wanted to run. That almost seems like two different people. Was it really us? Ha ha! You pulled a gun on him! Who did you kick in the balls? I remember that night, Alyn was, like, dying and he kept trying to wake up and he’d go ‘Reek? Here? Alive?’ And pass out again until they took him to the hospital. Aw, poor Alyn. He’s so upset right now.” Reek frowned wondering why.

“Yeah, he was angry that they left without him. He came running out with Cub in just a towel yelling that he wanted to go get Damon. When I told him they already went, he was pissed. Alyn screamed only Cub appreciates him and hasn’t come out of his room since. I do feel bad, he has been trying so hard. He really did put up with a lot from the two of us while we lived in that slum. I’m glad he has Cub..seems to comfort him and balance him out almost as much as the meds. Hell, know what? I am like an attack dog pet. You are a playful puppy type pet. Cub is a therapy pet!” Harley laughed.

Reek blushed a little. “Well… alright, let’s wash this out, rinse with cold water and I’ll show you a trick with a t-shirt to help the frizz, then we’ll get you styled in plenty of time!”

 

Missy had chatted from her little corner of the car to Skinner. She barely had noticed where they were driving to. Then they were heading up a hill and Missy thought, oh another thing they can discuss! “Oh..I love crime stories too. Mainly true crime. Do you know if they went all the way up this hill past all the other side roads, that is where the Boltons live? And I have read up some real interesting stories about them. There is some really gory and chilling stuff that can’t be proven but is certainly the work of that bloody family. Terrifying but fascinating.”

“Heh…” Skinner pulled at the neck of his hoodie. “Well… you, uh, like that stuff though?”

Damon snorted.

Missy kept watching to catch glimpses of the tall house beyond the trees. She wondered how close to the infamous place they would be. “I like researching things, learning things. I like to write too. I..uh..I was in there by choice, you see. Do you remember that huge cult that was finally taken down? The one that the leader tried to massacre his own followers when the FBI showed? The one that killed the boys and kept all the girls and...anyway..I was one of the girls. You might as well know that about me now. My parents took me there when we were little...my brother disappeared...my sisters..they were sold to other men...all way older...then the leader decided not to just outright sell me to a “husband”. I got to go and serve by being a coder and translator, they saw I was very smart in certain things. So I was lucky...but then he started to have my parents, rent me out in between.” Her voice was soft and her head got lower and her face blazed. But Missy wanted to deal with the revulsion and get it done with.

“Fuck. I’m sorry.” Skinner never knew what to say.

“Harley will be so glad to have you to talk to,” Damon said gently, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

Missy gave a tiny smile looking up briefly at Damon’s eyes in the mirror. “Thank you for being so kind to me. I can’t wait to meet Harley, she sounds so crazy and fun in your stories. And Reek is another one…”

She tried to recall the other names but then stared out the window with her jaw slack. “This..this is the Bolton Estate..there is no other road, just this private one and then...oh. OH.” She was caught between fascination and terror.

Her voice was very small now. “Damon? Is..is there..are you? I...oh dear.”

“Are you a fan?” Damon grinned. “Want to meet Ramsay?”

“Does he really flay living girls? Do they really do that as a family tradition? What really happened to the Greyjoys and the Starks is all here...oh..that wedding! And the Kraken! It’s all here all my answers..and you were sitting next to me while I sat there in group! When I told them my theories about what happened and they all laughed at it. You laughed too!” Missy was too excited to be cowering now. She was sitting up and though her voice was still meek and respectful, her eyes seemed to have a bit more of that shining hope.

“Just another reason to bring you in. The only Greyjoy left is Reek, the only Stark left is Jon, and the only Baelish left is Harley. We took their pets and killed the rest of our enemies…” Damon shrugged. He waved to the Frey boys as the first gate opened for them.

Missy's eyes widened further. "That is the feral girl, isn’t it? The one no one recognizes but she was spotted a few times. Anonymous tips from folks who were at the wedding and Kraken! Your Harley..is she really Jeyne Baelish? Oh wow, oh man. And..Reek must be Theon! You have Jon Snow? He chose to be a pet? What about the Lannisters? Cersei’s husband died under suspicious circumstances, poison in his system. Then Joff went missing, then his grandfather is shot to death, kids dead, then Cersei went missing too. Joff and Cersei were never found. Your family has connections to them, I read about that.”

“Cub. Missy, those are very bad names. I’m sure you can appreciate why. We don’t say, ‘Theon’ ‘Jeyne’ and _especially_ not ‘Joff’, ok? Just learn the names I teach you.” Damon looked over the estate and almost felt like the kid Ramsay found and took in again. “Here we go…”

“Harley, Reek and Cub. Got it. Oh god, if they don’t like me..if I mess up..” Missy shuddered and shrank smaller.

 

Ramsay came into the kitchen and smiled. “Hey, nice haircut. Good job, puppy, she looks nice now. She was starting to look a bit like that horror Asian movie chick. That whole long black hair dragging as she crawled was starting to creep me out. Okay...since you look so nice, I have decided to let you stay standing on your feet until Damon comes in. Don’t get so excited that you forget to behave, though. You have worked really hard on your behavior, you want to have Damon see it.”   

Harley nodded eagerly and sipped at the coffee Reek had made for her. She could see the car from the window and nearly leaped with joy. “They are here! Damie’s home..oh...it looks like he has someone with him.” She squinted to see in the bright sunlight at a tall slender girl with the most luxurious chestnut skin that Harley has ever seen. A submissive, a broken graceful girl...Jeyne had an eye for it and saw the invisible collar around the girl’s lovely neck.“Oh god..what if that is my replacement?” Harley nearly fainted.

“What?! Who?” Reek pushed her over to stare out the window. “What? Who is that? Ramsay! Master! There’s a stranger! There’s a strange girl coming over here!” He ran to the door to look through the peephole then ran back to the window. “What?!” Then he ran back to the door. “Master!”

Ramsay smirked with amusement, watching his puppy run from window to window, barking nervously. He caught Reek from behind and squeezed. “Calm yourselves, both of you. Harley, do not cry you will ruin the makeup I let you wear. Listen, Damon texted and called me about this girl. We are taking her in as a pet...probably Skinner’s pet if he wants her. She was a victim of that killer cult that sold young girls, that was involved with all that militia shit. Her name is Missy. She is scared to live, to be out of the hospital. She has been convinced she is a prey animal, to allow all predators to do as they will. Damon couldn’t walk away from that, not our Hulk with a huge heart.”

Harley took a deep breath and calmed herself. “That is terrible. I’m sorry she had to go through that. I am so thrilled she isn’t my replacement…”

Reek grumbled uneasily. He’d just have to see this girl for himself before he felt comfortable.

Damon came in and immediately went after Harley.“BABY!” He scooped her up and spun her around. “I missed you! I missed you!”

“He didn’t even _look_ at her hair!” Reek moaned softly.

Ramsay smirked at his little puppy, all barking and growling, bristling, it was adorable and he nuzzled his boy’s neck, giving tiny bites and kisses. “Hush, good boy...I saw her hair and it was perfect. For now on, I am making it a new a rule for EVERYONE. That they must come to you for their haircuts. Maybe you could even find a way to get WALDA to take those dumbass ribbons out of her hair,” he teased gently.


	8. Home and Hearth

Harley burst into tears and she hugged Damon, kissing his face everywhere. “I missed you so much and I love you! I love you and I am sorry for everything I’ve done! I love you, Damie! Please don’t leave me again, please don’t give up on me…”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m happy to be home. I’m so happy to hold you.”

“Please, will you carry me? I will crawl or walk if you want me to..but..would it be alright if I could just stay close to you, Master?” Harley lay her head on Damon’s shoulder and pressed closer as if they could meld into one.

 

Missy walked between Skinner and Luton into the house.First, she watched Damon scoop up this tiny girl..she thought it was a teen or a midget at first. That can’t be the killer, feral Jeyne? And here was the infamous Ramsay Bolton with terrifying icy eyes and he was holding onto a very hostile looking thin man. With a collar on his neck..must be Reek. He did not seem as kind and gentle as his stories. She shrunk into a corner and hoped no one would flay her alive before she got her journals in order.

Reek watched the woman and relaxed. She appeared thoughtful and nervous, meek and kind. He smiled a little and leaned back into Ramsay.

Damon held Harley in one arm and pulled Reek to him with the other. He kissed the top of Reek’s head and squeezed his shoulders. “Hey, buddy. Have you and Harley been good?”

Reek nodded and teared up seeing the thick white scar under Damon’s jaw.

Damon patted Reek’s back and yanked Ramsay to him next.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

He smiled and squeezed Ramsay to him, pressing his face into Ramsay’s thick dark hair.

Ramsay hugged Damon back tightly then started to struggle.“Can’t breathe...you came back to seek revenge by smothering me in your fucking armpit? What a fucking way to go!”

Harley giggled and snuggled further into Damon.

“Yep. Where the fuck is Alyn?” He demanded and reluctantly let Ramsay go.

“Welp, Alyn had a temper tantrum because he missed going for the ride to get you. So he locked himself and Cub in his room. We haven’t had the time to text him about your arrival.” Ramsay’s face and eyes were angelic with innocence.

Harley covered Damon’s ears and then bellowed,“ALYN! DAMON IS HERE!”

Missy jumped into the air and made a tiny shriek. She covered her mouth and softly apologized, now fully pressed into the corner.

“I’ll be right back.” Damon squeezed Harley and set her down.“Why don’t you and Reek see if Missy wants a drink or something?”

Damon went directly to Alyn’s room and tried to open the door.“HEY! What the fuck?”Alyn didn’t answer. “Stop pouting, Alyn. Open the door or we’ll take the lock off and I’ll put your collar back on.”

The door opened after that. Alyn looked miserable. “It’s ok. Come here.”

Alyn shook his head.

“What are you doing?”

Damon pushed into Alyn’s room. His face was turning red.

“Oh shit. Look, I’m sorry.”

Alyn started crying and tried to hide somehow.

“Don’t. I’m sorry.”

Damon picked him up and held him.

“I’m here. I’m better. Ok? I’m sorry, Alyn,” he said softly.

Alyn started weeping.

Damon pet his head and sighed. He knew he’d have to face the pain he caused and that was the only thing that kept him from coming home for awhile.

“Didn’t you talk to anyone?”

Alyn shook his head.  

“You have to do that, Alyn. Poor guy. How is Harley?”

“She- she tried really hard. She’s been trying to be good and,” he sucked in air before he could continue, “she tried to keep it together. She’s been really good.”

“Come out with Cub. I brought a stray home. You’ll both like her.”

Cub had sat on the bed silently, where he had been when Smash knocked. He didn’t startle and run because Master had said, Stay and hush. So he did.

He had been holding Alyn and trying to snuggle and nuzzle him out of sadness. He didn’t understand the sadness but it made him hurt to see Alyn hurt. Smash seemed to make Alyn happy again. A sad happy was good. It was something.

 

Missy watched the two coming towards her and she tried not to either interview them nor have some fear pee in front of them.

“Hey,” Reek said softly. “Do you want to come sit down? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

She wrung her hands then as it all washed over her, where she was, who they all were and what she was. Her head went straight, her eyes were down and her hands suddenly began still resting on her belly. It was very hard to speak as a statue but she did manage it. 

“C...coffee, please? If it isn’t any trouble.”

Her voice was too strained and high. She became still again, her fear encasing her in rock. Missy waited for all the predators to rend her flesh and crack through her bones.

“Sure. Come sit down, please.” Reek looked at Harley and tilted his head towards Mel. _Help?_

“Do you like cream and sugar? I have a french vanilla creamer that’s really good.”

Missy nodded and whispered, “Both, please. Yes, I would love to try the french vanilla, thank you... Sir?”

Harley had been studying the girl and Jeyne had tried to surge up. That raging predator wanted to go sniff and circle, maybe scare her. Harley had to ruthlessly force Jeyne back down. _NO! We can NEVER go after one of our own! Not ever, Jeyne! Damon said she is part of the pack now._

When Jeyne went away, Harley was able to smile and go forward. She extended a hand carefully. “Hey, I’m Harley. Let me lead you to a chair in the kitchen. It’s okay, I know how scary and overwhelming it must be. Trust me, I know. Me, Reek, Cub, now you and Jon...it’s hard at first..but it gets easier, I swear. Just do as you're told and everything will be fine. You wanted to come here, right? So no one will try and hurt you or anything. You are safe, Damie is a very protective guy. He won’t allow anyone to even scare you. Here, just take a seat right here.”

Missy had let herself be led by the chattering small girl. After she sat down, Harley sat right next to her, grinning.

“So..do you think Skinner is nice? He is actually the most friendly sweet person here besides Reek, I think. Really smart too. Oh, and he is a great shot with a gun even though he doesn’t like that kind of work. And he is cute if you like slender and he does have nice eyes. I know, I sound like I am trying to sell him to you. Well, I am. In fact, I am offering a two for one deal. Pick any other guy you’d like, not Damie, but any other and you can take them.”

Missy burst out laughing, covering her mouth.

Reek leaned past the kitchen counter and grinned at Mel, thumbing towards himself.

Luton picked up the bag next to her.“Do you have any other luggage I can take?”

“No, I uh.I would like to find a way to...I have this dress and one other. That bag is mainly filled with my journals and books. I need to find a way to work enough to pay for clothes and hygienic items.” She blushed and looked steadily at her own hands.

“I would lend you clothes but you are way taller than me. I can help with the other stuff, though.” Harley offered kindly.

“You don’t need to pay for anything or worry about money.”

Damon came in with Alyn under his arm and patted his back. He scooped up Harley and held her high in the air. “I bet you and Walda would like to take her shopping, right? If you don’t mind some escorts.”

He pulled Harley to his side and held her in his arm again. "Ramsay, who the fuck has been taking care of Alyn? He’s a mess.” He whispered. He looked at Harley. “He said you’ve been really good, sweetheart.”He looked back to Ramsay. “So what the fuck? What’s going on with everyone?”

Ramsay stared at Damon then flung his arms out.

“I have been trying to help everyone here, Damon! Got Luton back on track so he could finally pass the bar and get his clients going! Supporting him with that. Making sure he and Skinner both got self-defense and got them to learn to shoot. Making sure that Skinner got the technology shit he needed and helped him set up a server room. Trying to deal with my own puppy and his depression. And oh yeah, trying to not just continue the punishments YOU set for Alyn and Harley...but making sure that Alyn learned how to act with Harley. Making sure that Harley learned to be a good pet. And she was trying very hard, but she needed a lot of help. Alyn took his medications and seemed to be doing fine. I would fucking ask him, Damon. Also dealing with my damned father and then having to deal with attacking Starks. And now I have to go accompany Luton downstairs to give Jon water and let him use the bathroom. He has been bound and muzzled and caged for a few hours now. Maybe he won’t be in such a hurry to attack. We have a shock collar that should hopefully help with that. So I have been really trying here Damon. Cut me a little fucking slack, would you?”

“Aw, Ramsay!” Damon hugged him and laughed."You’re a good guy, you silly fucker.” Damon messed his hair with a heavy hand.

“I better see Jon. Harley, can you stay with Missy and Reek? Try to make her comfortable, she’s horrified. You two have a lot in common. I think she’ll practically be your pet,” he whispered and kissed her cheek.

“Yes, Master” Harley never thought she would be so happy to utter those words. She grinned up at Damon. She whispered into his ear.

“I’ll admit that..predator part of me did come up for a second when I first saw her cowering in the corner but then it became more...like I wanted to protect her.”

“Good! You’ll like her!” Damon grinned.

Ramsay smirked and opened the basement door and flicked on the stairway lights.

“All non-pets are welcome.” He said that then put himself in the doorway and stared down at Cub. "No. Not you, go in the kitchen with Puppy, Cub.”

Cub had been following Smash and Alyn, then he saw the girl. He knows strangers are bad, so he quickly had left the room. Deep down, there was another reason. He knew how he looked.

The family tells him he is pretty but then why do strangers scream or get disgusted when they see him? Cub didn’t want to feel bad or make another feel upset. Best to hide. So he was in the back hallway. He just happened to be sitting across from the basement door when Ramsay had shown up.

“Cub...stranger...strangers scary. They...don’t..like Cub.”

Ramsay recalled Jon’s outcry of horror at seeing the broken young man. He crouched down in front of the little guy. He gave an easy smile and let his eyes twinkle as if he were addressing a cute preschooler.

“Hey, Cub. That stranger is a new pet. He is very scared and angry. Remember when New was like that? She was bad..then she learned to be good? That man is bad..but will be good. It is not your fault, good boy. And this stranger..in the kitchen. She is very nice..she won’t hurt you or your feelings. She is good.”

Cub nodded timidly.

“I’ll stay with the pets,” Alyn offered. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cub’s feelings getting hurt or him feeling abandoned.

Cub looked up at Alyn, inched closer, rubbed his face on Alyn’s foot and then lifted his arms beseechingly. "Master? Up? Please?”

Ramsay nodded.

“Thanks, Alyn. I would feel better knowing you were up here to keep an eye on my boy and Harley. And hey, why didn’t you talk to me? I felt like shit too...we could have talked about it together.”

“I don’t know! I’m fine!” He hugged Cub and ran his thumb down Cub’s cheek. "I’ll keep them safe. I don’t think the girl will be a problem, but I swear I’ll protect them with my life always.”

Ramsay smiled. “I know you will. I trust you. Always.”

He looked past Alyn and called out, “Cuntlicker, move your ass! Luton, it’s YOUR pet, get the hell over here, you need to make sure he gets some water and bathroom time. Oh yeah, dammit! Hey, Alyn either order or have Harley make some sandwiches and soup or something for lunch. Enough for everyone..including Jon. Thanks. Hey Skinner, you coming?”

“Um, nah. I’ll… help Alyn.”


	9. New Pets

 

Ramsay grabbed Skinner and pulled him closer. “So..what do you think of the little mouse in there? She is willing to become a pet. You need one, I think. She won’t need any breaking. She will follow your rules and…”He leered briefly.

Skinner leaned back. “What… me? Wait… I, uh, I don’t…” _Oh, gods, why in the seven hells is Ramsay looking at me like that?_

Ramsay sighed and grabbed Skinner by the chin. "You are the only one without a pet. Without someone to comfort them, to have SEX with..to talk with..don’t you want companionship, Skinner? You don’t have to make her crawl or anything like that. She would be yours to do as you wanted with. Missy is smart, you both have a lot of things in common according to Damon. She is very timid, she is already obedient, just wants to be kept safe. You could be her Master..why not try it?”

“Oh. Alright, wow.” Skinned backed up into the wall. "Well, I’m not sure what Loki will think about that. What if… I don’t even know if Missy likes me! I don’t want to hurt her or anything.”

Ramsay stared at Skinner and blinked. His voice was soft but deadly. “Loki? Who is this Loki? I wasn’t aware you were leaving the estate and dating?”

“Well… that… she’s kind of my girlfriend. It’s complicated.” Skinner winced and shrugged.

Ramsay walked forward slowly until he was nearly in Skinner’s face. He stroked Skinner’s neck and then wrapped a hand around it. “Then use very small words while you explain it. Who the fuck is Loki? Where is she?”

“In California. It’s not…” Skinner pressed his palms to the wall. “I… we’re, um, taking a break because she has a fursona and she feels like I don’t ‘support’ that but I just can’t get into it so… it’s a whole thing. But, she has tickets to ComicCon. I mean _the_ ComicCon in San Diego, Ramsay! So… you know. I’m trying to make it work or she’s going to sell mine. She, uh… wants me to meet her irl friends and stuff.”

Ramsay stared at Skinner as if he had turned purple, grew horns and was singing opera in Dothraki. The hand left Skinner’s throat to pat his cheek instead.

“You poor poor man. You are. Okay...we can get you tickets to your comic book party show. You can even take your NEW PET with you. Missy is flesh...she is real...and I approve of her. Even online...we must be very careful, Skinner. If you mentioned even an innocent little detail and that girl turns out to be a detective..we are all fucked. Online isn’t an option for us, dude."

"Besides..again..human warm flesh..ya know? Missy is very nice..you don’t need to hurt her, no one is asking you to..Hell, if she ever does for some reason act up enough to warrant a punishment..you can even have one of us do it. But that mouse in there is damaged, she just wants to be safe and needed, wanted. She isn’t like Harley, there is no hidden rages in there. Just a young girl who loves a good amount of the stuff you do and why not give it a shot? If it doesn’t work, she can live here in the bigger place..we can find somewhere for her to sleep. And we’ll have her help with cleaning and cooking. Though, I think you would find her skills more useful than we will. She knows almost as much as you do, computerwise...maybe she could even help you out with that? Why don’t you ask her if she would like to go to this comic book magic show with you? I bet she would love it!”

“Well, no shit!” Skinner exploded, laughing. He scared himself with his outburst and smiled nervously. "It’s… it’s a really big deal. You think I could get tickets? That’s virtually impossible but I’d love to fly out with her and spend my money on someone who’s nice to me. I _did_ want to see Loki in the flesh… I mean that was the plan but I didn’t tell her anything about me and that makes it hard… she probably still thinks I’m a sixty year old felon or something.”

Skinner glanced at Mel. “She’s so pretty… I… we… I’d like to talk to her. I can’t believe she would like me.”

“I think she will. I think you need to make TWO more collars not just one. Jon and Mel. And you will be the one with the lock combination for Mel’s. Go chat with her and you’ll see I’m right. Her collaring won’t be traumatic at all, for her, I think it might even be a relief, you know. If you think you have social fears and emotional disconnections, look at her. Spent her developing years in a cult then closeted herself away in a mental hospital because she was scared of functioning in the world. I’d say you don’t have to worry about feeling nervous in front of her. You might be nervous but to her it's all downright terrifying. Reassure her, show her you are a good guy that wants a real companion and she will want to be with you.” Ramsay urged softly.

“Ok.” He looked at Missy again. She didn’t seem very scary and they’d already talked more than he had to anyone else all week. “Should I… what should I do? Should I get her wine?”

Ramsay smirked then drawled out, “What a perfect idea to calm the nerves. Reek, sweetie? Would you make Skinner and Missy some drinks? Something to get them chatting, sweetie. My bartender can be your wingman, Skinner. Puppy, help slave and master form a bond before they both end up crying in separate corners!”

“Sure!” Reek grinned. “Hey! Homecoming party, right? Damon! Can you get the liquor please? It’s so much easier when you do it!”

Damon pulled all the bottles down with both hands.

“There. Jack and Coke, puppy. Thanks. Baby, you can have a drink, if you want. No more than two, Harley. So, are we going to see Jon or what?”

“Yes Master, thank you!” Harley grinned up at him as if he were a deity come to life. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Ramsay made a sound of exasperation.“I have been standing here holding the fucking basement door open for like..ten minutes now!”

“Well, your capacity for exaggeration is healthy as ever. Let’s go, fuckface.”

“Luton, let’s go!” Ramsay went down the stairs then punched in the code. He had left only a dim light on while they had been upstairs. He turned on the brighter lights now. Jon was in the cage that was last used by Harley. He was similarly bound and gagged.

Ramsay extended his arm. “Damon, meet Jon Snow. He can’t really meet you back. But I am sure he would have if he could.” Ramsay smiled gently at the muffled sound from Jon.

Jon frowned and growled twisting in his restraints.

Damon knelt in front of the cage to watch him. He shook his head.

“I don’t know, Luton. If you’re set on keeping him, Ramsay and I have to break him for you. No fucking way your ass can do it. How exactly did this happen again?”

Ramsay took a deep breath.

“While you were gone to heal...we did some thinking and changing too. I tried to include everyone in what was happening. I allowed them to discuss what was going to be done. I made it clear that father has forced this, that we had to do it. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters and Jon Snow were coming to kill my father. They had to die. But Reek was so upset...he truly felt we could save Jon. So I talked it over with everyone and it was decided. Joker and Jeyne were brought forth since both of them had done so well with controlling it. Joker killed Arya, Jeyne killed Gendry and I captured Jon. Damon..that first night..Luton had Jon under a muscle relaxant so he was aware but couldn’t move. He stopped cursing and started just begging like a scared little wolf and you should’ve seen Luton’s face. He managed to talk Jon out of his bothersome continual threats and offers...he kept his words like fucking chains on him. That is why I thought shock collar. That way Luton could deal with the physical and the mental.”

Ramsay backed up because he thought some of what he said might have possibly upset Damon the slightest bit.

“Let me see. I don’t want Luton alone with him until he’s broken.”

“That was my mistake, Damon,” Luton admitted.“Ramsay already told me I shouldn’t be alone with him.”

Damon kept kneeling there for awhile until he finally asked, “Was my girl in danger, Ramsay?”

“No. She wasn’t injured at all, I swear. Even her cast was triple wrapped with fleece and leather then plastic. She never even noticed it. I checked her after to make sure it was fine. I had been practicing her commands and had brought Alyn into the lessons as well. They work well together and Jeyne always obeys the commands. Its her only way out so she doesn’t abuse it. The only time Jeyne EVER shows up is when we say the command, otherwise it is ALL Harley.”

Ramsay squirmed for a moment then mumbled, “Father has commanded that Jeyne and Joker take over the kills. That you and I should only do wet work when there is no choice. He thinks you and I need a break from that end of the work. He wants us to plan, develop and create The Kraken into something  he can use for his own new trade. I had no options, Damon. I’m sorry...they don’t do it often..”

“Take over… what the hell? What the holy fuck am I going to do?! HARLEY AND ALYN! That’s it!” Damon jumped up. “I take him back!”

Ramsay laughed. “Damon, Alyn will always be yours. I am Alpha and head of the Family, so he is mine too. But I never took him from you, I just trained him while you were gone. Both of them understand how to switch now. They are smart and clever, they are always supervised and they will only be used when really needed. You just got home and already you want to undo everything! I had to learn to LISTEN, to not be a manipulative bully but actually be HONEST with everyone. I tried to be kinder, I have nearly gone insane trying to make sure everyone was good. I was pack leader, Father, counselor, and whatever else you can think of. I am trying my DAMNDEST to make this family a cohesive unit. We all tried to change for YOUR SAKE. So give us a fucking break maybe, huh?”

Damon snorted and smiled. "Fine. Why the fuck aren’t _you_ a lawyer?”

Luton smiled. “I told him he could be.”

“Yeah, calm down, Luton. Let’s see your toy.” Damon unlocked the cage and freed Jon from his restraints. "Snack time, wolfie. Come on out and get some water. Let me take a look at you. Come here. Give me your head so we can take the gag out.”

Jon sunk to the back of the cage and looked around panting.

“Give him room, Damon,” Luton insisted.

Ramsay smirked..now Damon will see that Luton can do it... just not the physical part. "It’s his new pet. We are just the muscle right now. Let him dictate how it’s done. Jon needs to see Luton as his Master. He needs to hear orders and rules coming from Luton whenever we can.”

Damon nodded. “Alright.” He stepped back and Luton took his place.

“Jon, I have cold, fresh, water for you. You’re going to come out of that cage in less than five minutes. You should do it yourself. Take your time and crawl out. The other way involves a lot of pain and humiliation, why put yourself through more of that? To delay the inevitable?”

Jon scanned the room and very slowly crawled out. He stopped when his hands touched the tarp beneath his cage and lowered himself, looking at the three of them. Holy hells, the new one was enormous!

Luton unbuckled the gag from the back of his head.

“Good boy. Want some water?”

Jon nodded.

Damon looked at Ramsay raising his eyebrow.

Ramsay grinned back triumphantly and raised his hand out as if saying, See? Told you So! He sat down on a black box that was far enough from Jon for the boy to feel safer, but close enough for Ramsay to reach Luton if needed. He beckoned Damon over while keeping an eye on Jon and Luton.

Damon sat next to Ramsay and put an arm around his shoulder.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked softly while they watched.

"Nope. I was worried that you were going to be mad at me. But I have been trying to be different. To try and be a good alpha..a good father to them all. I discovered I am not very good at some parts of it..and great at other parts. That means only one thing…"His voice sounded slightly despondent.

“What?”

With a tiny grin and a pang of his old grasping greedy self still trying to defy the needed changes, Ramsay announced, "The only thing to do is to share it with someone who can be really great at the parts I suck at. And you suck at all the parts I am good at...so I have decided that this Alpha, this leader...needs not a henchmen, not someone just below...but equal partners. Fuck my father and his way of doing things. Some things we CAN change.”

Damon rubbed Ramsay’s shoulder. “Yeah? Hey, what the fuck do I suck at?”

“Oh guffaw, my good man! I am graceful like a ninja...you are like a huge thundering bull. Also, I ALWAYS have to play the Bond girl because most of them run screaming from you.” Ramsay fluttered his eyes at Damon.

“When can I eat?” Jon croaked.

“Tonight,” Luton reassured him.

“If you wear your collar, you can eat at the table.”

Jon’s shoulders started shaking.

Luton’s eyes lit up. "Good boy. You’re so beautiful. Don’t cry.” Luton put the shock collar around Jon’s neck and Damon tensed. Luton beamed at them both and asked, “Huh? Can we eat upstairs?”

Ramsay gave Luton an approving look then glanced at Damon. “See how he did that? And that is a shock collar. If Jon freaks out, all Luton has to do is a press a button. Then we can deal with him if need be, but I don’t think we should need to do much.”

“I still don’t want him alone with Jon for awhile. He’s _going_ to freak out, panic, break down and fight,” Damon explained to Luton. “That’s all normal. I think he’s actually moving out of denial already, but there will still be problems even if both you and he do everything right.”

“Ok!” Luton’s grin brightened his whole face. His dimple showed and Damon tried not to smile back. “I’ll take good care of him, really! I won’t be alone with him until you think I’m ready.”


	10. A Wolf and a Mouse

“Oh gods, fine. Take your new toy upstairs but don’t forget you’re still building a career, Luton! Maybe he can help you file papers or some shit.”

Damon got up and looked down at Jon who was begging to go ‘home’ even though he had none outside of this one. “Poor little guy,” he accidentally said out loud. “I’ll take him up if you want.”

Luton grinned at Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned back.

“Do you want Damon to carry him up for you? Or do you want to see if he is ready to walk on his own? I suggest having Damon carry him up the stairs. Then you should make him crawl. Hands and knees only until we are sure he is not going to run. Hard to get very far on your hands and knees. Oh, and I think I found the perfect name for him! After all, in order to let go of the past...you know the drill. What about Wolf? It isn’t humiliating..it fits him.”

“Hmm.”

“I can’t… don’t…” Jon shook his head and sank to the floor.

“Could you take him, Damon? Maybe put him next to the couch for now?”

“Ok. Come on, little guy.”

Jon cried out when he was picked up so easily but he didn’t fight.

 

Missy watched as the tiny girl and stocky man talked about their dinner plans. She saw what used to be Joff in Alyn’s arms. The sociopath that she read about didn’t match what she was looking at now. She gave a gentle smile to the clearly scared young man clinging to Alyn like a lifeline. She never thought she would find someone that was even timider than herself.

“Cub,” Alyn said sweetly, “this is Missy. She’s a little nervous because this house and our family are all new to her. Can you say hi, honey?”

Cub peeked over at the girl and took out his binky. “Mis. Hi. This good Cub. Good Mis?” He looked timidly up at Alyn.

Nodding, Missy responded in a soft slow voice. “Hi, Cub. I am good. I am not scary or bad at all.”

Cub pressed into Alyn further, putting his binky back in, but he relaxed and simply started to examine her with his eyes, curious.

“Nice job, Cub! That was very good! Thanks, puppy!” He took a drink from Reek. “Hey, you wanna play with the puppy, Cub?”

Cub nodded happily and reached out for Reek.

Harley was using Alyn’s phone to call in an order at a local restaurant. She was thrilled to have the privilege of doing such a small stupid thing. She laughed at herself.

Cub heard Harley order fries and he bounced up and down. His binky came out and he babbled. “Puppy! New get fries! Cub! Fries with Ketchup! Master, Master, fries with ketchup! Please? New get fries!”

“That’s fine, but no fries tomorrow, Cub. That’s a sometimes treat and you’ve been eating it too much lately,” Alyn said firmly.

Reek took Cub in his arms and smiled. “What would you like, sir? A movie? A game?”He glanced at Missy and blushed. “This probably isn’t what you expected," he seemed to apologize.

Missy gave a tiny smile and shook her head. “No..I expected skulls on the walls, men with bloody weaponry. I didn’t know where Damon was taking me until we were almost here. Then I was so excited and terrified...now I am mainly excited, I think. Everyone is nice..it's a strange family, but I kind of really like it.”

Cub chose WALL-E from the small bin of movies that Walda had dropped off for him. “Please?”

“Sure! That’s a good one. Walda picks better movies than Eyes, huh?”

“I’m glad you, uh, are, or, that you aren’t too scared or… whatever,” Skinner murmured then drank his Jagerbomb.

Missy took another sip of her drink. It was very fruity and delicious. She was already feeling somewhat fuzzy...much calmer. With a very small giggle that she hid, Missy looked briefly at Skinner, Harley, and Alyn. “I..I actually have never drunk alcohol before. Only males could drink it at the..place I lived. And they didn’t serve it at the hospitals. But this is really really good.”

“Oh, you better go slow and not drink too much. Women metabolize alcohol very quickly, you appear just a little underweight, and I bet you're on some kind of psychopharmaceutical which will likely interact with the alcohol and amplify the effects of each.”

Reek turned sharply when the basement door opened and hurried to finish setting up Cub’s DVD.

Missy sipped at her drink again. “No. I stopped taking medication a year ago. I just accepted the counseling but I was in full charge of my own health. I was tired of feeling dulled and I need my brain to work. I don’t really have any mental issues besides Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and I know how to manage it. I have had it for a long enough time that I have learned tricks from doctors and therapists on how to deal with it.”

She made another little laugh, this time forgetting to hide her face. “It’s funny..in every other way I am always submitting, giving in, yet that was one thing I wouldn’t negotiate on. Control over my own health.”

Cub started to watch the screen then heard Smash’s steps coming. He turned and then flew to hide under the couch. It was the bad stranger that roared and fought.

“Reek,” Alyn beckoned. “Can you calm him down? Food’s here, Cub! I’ll be right back with fries, don’t worry!”

Reek crawled over to the couch. “Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry, Cub. Smash and Eyes are here to protect everyone. He won’t be so mean anymore.”

Damon brought Jon over to the couch and put him on the floor, to Reek’s horror. All he could do was stare at Jon’s teary face.

Cub inched his way out, drawn by the smell of food. In a burst, he flew to Puppy and climbed him like a tree, wrapping around him for protection. “Fries? Ketchup? Please? Good Cub?”

Harley set out everything and grinned. She got a whole bunch of different items, everyone’s favorite. “Pizza for Reek, Calzone for Skinner, Panini for Luton, Cheeseburger with mozzarella sticks for me, French Dip for Ramsay, a salad for Missy and according to Reek, Jon enjoys chicken fingers so I got those too. Plus extra salad and soda! We can mix the soda with whiskey! Can that be my second drink, Reek? I get two, remember?”

Missy was sitting calmly, about to offer to help Harley when she saw Damon carrying Jon Snow. It was very surreal and she found herself standing fast, then inching closer to Skinner while trying to calm her breathing. Blushing, she peeked meekly at Skinner then lowered her head.“I..it just shocked me a bit. Sorry..I’ll get used to things. I..sorry.” She awkwardly tried to look casual as she pushed her chair a little closer to his as she sat back down.

Ramsay grabbed a chair, slammed it down in front of Missy and sat on it backward, letting his hands curl over the curved back rail. His chin rested on the wood and his icy eyes drilled into her. Then his lips pulled into a smirk. “Missy, I am here for you to interview...you can ghostwrite my amazing eighteen part series of my exploits. Of course, when you finish it, I have to skin you alive to use a really good covering for the very first copy. And I am thinking of writing a Daddy Dearest book too. What do you think?”

If her chair pushed back any further it would have been in Skinner’s lap. She was frozen, this was the real thing, this wasn’t removed in a book. Her reasoning in the past for wanting to study criminals, killers was based on dealing with her past. How scary would another be after she already lived with such lunatic killers of her own?

Her hands went into position on her belly, her eyes went low and her body went still. Her voice still worked, she MADE it work. Nothing a person like Ramsay loved more than a prey to fall apart...then a prey to be interesting. She read that and she really, really hoped it was true.

“I would have to hear your story more from the real source, you. All I have read is from those who do not really know you or have cause to fear or hate you. But if you told me your story, I could tell you if there is a Daddy Dearest book in there. I would request please that you sedate or quickly euthanize me before the skinning happens. But for a famous book like your biography, I would gladly give my skin. As any true author would.”

Ramsay stared at her for a moment then looked at Skinner.

“She can keep the name, Missy. It’s nice to see someone besides my puppy wants to properly adore me.” He stood up, patted the girl on her head and wandered over to get a drink from his puppy. “Reek, I’m dying of thirst..the new pet won’t let me stop talking about myself, it’s getting embarrassing.”

Reek had just started on Harley’s drink after helping Cub. He hurried to finish and make Ramsay drink.

 Harley put fries on a plate along with some salad pieces. A cucumber slice and a tomato slice with a bit of lettuce. “Alyn, maybe see if you can get Cub to try the salad...you know, like for every few fries he has to try a piece of the veggies? Oh, here is his bib, thank the gods.” Harley handed the bib to Alyn then started to set out each person’s food. She shared a pained look with Alyn for poor Missy suffering Ramsay’s interest.“Oh, here forgot to put out the  ketchup.”

She put Luton’s food and Jon’s closest to the open space at the table. That way if Jon flipped out he wouldn’t be too close to Reek or Cub. “Here you go, Luton. Uh, do I give Jon some soda or water?” Harley was careful to only look at Luton, she sensed Jon’s fear and knew he was near to bolting. She knew he saw her at the attack, he knew what she did at the wedding. Here she was in a whole new way, wearing a collar acting submissive but it could take just one glance and he might set off.

Cub crawled to Alyn. He hated the bib but loved fries and so he eagerly lifted his neck for the cloth covering. He climbed onto Alyn’s chair then he peeked nervously over at the two new pets. Before Cub started worrying about them, he noticed his plate and tilted his head, frowning. He stared up at New to see if she was smiling with a joke at Cub but she was looking at Luton on the other side of the room. Maybe she accidently put these extra things on his plate. There was more food than usual on the table tonight, maybe New got mixed up. He looked up at Alyn. “Master? This? Want fries, no yuck. Please?”

“Eat some good food, Cub. Then you can eat all the fries and ketchup.”

Reek set Ramsay’s vodka next to his plate and hurried to Jon who was frozen by the couch. He knelt down and his heart broke. Jon was falling apart already.  

“I have nothing. He said I have nothing and he’s right. Everyone’s gone.” Jon looked at Theon, who had tears in his eyes as well. “I thought, I thought maybe I could have you at least. Would you leave with me? Help me, Theon.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t leave but I can at least… I mean, I’m here. It will be ok.”

“No, it won’t! Wake up, Theon! Look at how he looks at me!”

Theon looked over his shoulder at Luton. He was staring at Jon like a starving wolf eyeing an injured lamb.

Ramsay cleared his throat and called out in a friendly voice, so cheerful and friendly that he could have been a character on one of Cub’s shows, “Hey! This is a perfect time for some introductions! That one there in front of you, Wolf? Yeah, him..he is called Reek or MINE. Either one works great for me! Okay, we agree on that right? I want you to call him Reek, not his former name. Awesome, thanks!”

“Why would he call you that?” Jon’s nose scrunched in disgust.

“It’s not an insult… it’s… this isn’t as bad as it seems, really.”

“ **Wake up**! Do you know what they did to Jory? That was your friend, Theon!”

“Don’t! Don’t yell and don’t call me that. I don’t- I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You aren’t! THIS is! You’re fucking brainwashed. He loves _you?_ What is this?” He pulled on the collar locked on Theon’s neck. “Is Luton going to ‘love’ me too? After he ‘breaks’ me? I should _calm down_? It will be ok?! What happened to my brother? _They_ did it! Didn’t they?”

“You don’t understand!” Reek started crying. “They were attacking my family. I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt anyone!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH! REEK, MOVE AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!”

Harley smiled at Luton and waited for him to say what to get for Jon’s drink. She forced Jeyne down and reminded her that when Jon finally did flip out, that Jeyne cannot react. He is going to be family too. What she wanted more than anything was to go be with Damie but she had to show she was good. Finish serving everyone like Alyn asked, then Harley was going to sit on Damon’s lap and eat.Hearing the discourse, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at Reek. “Okay, I’m gonna just pour him soda,” she muttered and walked away.

Ramsay was up and moving the second Jon touched Reek’s collar. He was growling and he hissed, “Either you or I are getting to Jon. I don’t care which of us does though.” He glared at Luton as he moved to get his poor puppy.


	11. Prove Yourself

Luton hurried ahead. “Come on. You aren’t ready for this.” He snapped his fingers. 

“Wake up, Theon. Try! Try to step out of this and  _ think  _ clearly.  **Remember** who you were,” Jon pleaded.

“LUTON!” 

Ramsay pulled Reek into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Get him to shut up. He will be muzzled if he goes near Reek again talking like that..he’ll be only allowed near the pets if he is muzzled. Harley will bring your food and his down to you.”

“Yes, Ramsay.” Luton sat down in front of Jon and smiled. “Well? How did you think that would go? I’m very interested in your end game.”

 

Damon kissed down Harley’s neck.“Let’s go to bed early.”

Skinner put his arm on the back of Mel’s chair and smiled at her. “No one will hurt you just stay away from that one for now.”

Missy leaned back against his arm and nodded. “That one is very scary. He… is a witness, why is he being kept? He looks like he’s ready to run or fight.” She gave a nervous smile back to Skinner and sipped her drink again. In spite of the drama, Missy has been calm and able to answer questions, reply to Skinner. She did like him and she hoped he liked her too.

Harley played with Damon’s hair and gave tiny kisses back, then nibbled on his earlobe. “Yes, Master.” She whispered as she leaned further into him. 

Cub didn’t care about anything else going on, he was having his own battle. He stared at the lettuce fiercely but it remained a staunch adversary. He managed to eat the cucumber and enjoyed it. The tomato was not bad either..but this green thing. He shuddered and looked longingly at the fries then whined.

“You can have some fries. You don’t have to eat all your vegetables. Try a carrot! It’s good.”

Cub grinned crookedly. “Yes master.” 

He grabbed a carrot and fries with awkward hands. He put one of each in ketchup then ate both at the same time. He was happy with this compromise and began to eat one fry with one of every vegetable that wasn’t green.

As Harley was about to say something flirtatious to Damon, Jeyne crept up and whispered urgently. Stiffening in Damon’s arms, Harley whispered into his ear. “Master, Jeyne says that Jon is getting ready to run or fight.”

Ramsay sat down with his puppy in his lap, nuzzling him and rubbing his chest. “Hush, sweet boy. Master’s good boy. He is scared, angry and grieving. He is lashing out at you out of that, you did nothing wrong. You did nothing, baby. Don’t let him upset you…”

Reek was trembling and confused. He slowly looked around the table and found Harley. He didn’t know what he was trying to ask her but he just stared and hoped she knew somehow.

After Harley whispered the warning to Damon,she caught sight of Reek’s look. “Master, may I go sit with Reek, in case you are all needed? I can care for the other pets.” She asked very quietly of Damon. 

“Aw, not yet, baby. I’m too selfish.” He grinned. “That’s a sweet idea though. Thanks for asking. As soon as we’re done eating you can, ok? Ramsay has him, honey. We’ll keep- gods damn it! Go ahead, sweetheart. I’m glad you’re paying attention, I was thinking too much about what I want to do with you to focus.” He kissed her head and set her down to stomp over to Luton. 

“I  _ told  _ you I don’t want you alone with him yet.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes but smiled with a good deal of jealousy and sadism. He gently put Reek on his own chair and said, “Stay in the kitchen and out of his reach, Reek.” 

He walked over to stand near Damon.

Luton looked up cooly. “Alright. I didn’t think this counted as the whole family is only a few feet away. Maybe you should have been more specific when you made your request.”

“ _ Request _ ? Sit down, Luton. I’ll eat with you.”

Luton cocked his head slightly and looked at Damon then Ramsay. “I’m not done speaking with him.”

Damon furrowed his brow and his lips parted dumbly. Luton had  _ never  _ done anything remotely  _ close _ to disobeying. He looked at Ramsay.  _ Am I being crazy or him _ ?

Ramsay beamed and offered kindly, “Luton, I’m sure you are right. And Jon is your pet after all. Tell you what, you can let Wolf stay up here and eat dinner with you. All he has to do is tell you what my boy’s name is. And what HIS new name is. You shouldn’t have too much trouble with that.”

Luton licked his lips and looked Jon over. “Let’s think about the options available to you.”

Jon moaned and rolled his head back.

Luton slapped him and startled Jon into paying attention. “If you aren’t going to listen like person, then I can treat you like an animal. Are you going to listen?”

Jon sniffed and nodded. “Just tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want. You aren’t stupid. Yet you haven’t done it. What actions can you take and what are the possible outcomes?”

Jon rubbed his face. He couldn’t take more of Luton’s interrogations. He was relentless once he started. “His name is Reek. My name is Wolf.”

Luton looked at Ramsay, eager for his approval. 

Begrudgingly, Ramsay nodded. “Good job, Luton. Fine, he can eat in here with you. Not near Reek in the kitchen, though. He stays out here and if he starts that barking again, I expect you to silence it.”

Luton grinned until Damon sat down next to Jon and crossed his arms. 

 

Harley ran over to Reek and grabbed his hands, squeezing them hard. “I’m here with you, honey. Right here.”

“I don’t feel good. I don’t like this.” He panted. “I’m scared. I don’t like it.”

With a grin, Harley spoke softly, as she hugged him tightly. “Yeah, it sucks for you right now. I know it hurts..but it will go away, it will get easier, you know it will. And J..Wolf will learn, look even after all that bluster, he still isn’t hurt at all. Just sitting with Damie and Luton. Jon is having the EASIEST, most nonviolent breaking in the history of the Boltons, I think. Just wait until it happens and Wolf is more accepting than you can talk to him again. He will be better by then, able to talk without so much angst. Give him time to be upset and learn, okay? Just like we all needed. And, did you notice something? Poor Ramsay is jealous as fuck, sweetie. He is killing himself not to do something to Jon, instead, he is going out of his damned way to see to Jon’s comfort. Look, he is letting him stay up and eat, even after he called you Theon again! When I called you Theon after a warning, I got a fucking upside down spanking in the bathroom!”

“Well,” Reek wiped his eyes and laughed a little. “You  _ kept _ doing it and you did try to force me out after you stole Alyn’s gun, ha ha.” 

“Exactly my point! And look at me now! I LOVE my Master to bits and I don’t try and kidnap anyone or steal weapons anymore! And if I am the most stubborn pet ever...and I broke..then Jon stands no chance. But he isn’t doing anything we all didn’t try to do. Right? And then he will try to run or fight..he’ll see it's hopeless to do so...he’ll break and then he will learn how to be happy again. Just like us.”

“I hope so. Do you think it would,” he grimaced and lowered his voice, “help if I told Luton what he likes? That sounds so gross and evil.” He dropped his sweaty forehead to the table. “I don’t know what the ‘right thing’ to do even is anymore.”

“The right thing is to tell Luton anything that will help him out with Wolf. The quicker Wolf accepts things, the better. However, it has to happen. I would tell Luton everything from what Jon fears, to what he likes for sexual pleasure, to how he is comforted.” Harley advised as she watched Ramsay heading back over.

“Harley, bring Luton and Jon their food and drink in the living room. Stay out of Jon’s reach if you can help it. Bring Damon his food too.” 

Giving Reek a last squeeze, Harley stood up. “Yes, Ramsay.” 

She put all three meals and drinks on a tray and started to slowly carry it into the living room. Setting the heavy tray down on the coffee table directly in front of the three men, Harley smiled at Damon.  “May I sit with you while we eat, Master? I can go grab my food fast?”

Jon looked up at her and squinted his deep brown eyes. “When do you think you’ll kill  _ Reek _ ? I used to worry it would be Ramsay but I didn’t know _you_ were living with him,” Jon asked sadly. It didn’t sound like an accusation but a soul-crushing realization he’d had.

Harley smiled as Jeyne growled deep down inside. “Hi, Wolf, my name is Harley. I am Reek’s best friend. Even when we had different names, remember? Hey, here is a thought! I could tell Reek about the one time you had just finished lying to him about your plans...when you showed up at the Kraken and spent an hour with Ros. That was the night that I had to call Ramsay to get Reek to a hospital for overdosing. I never liked Jon very much. But I would like to like Wolf. I would like to see Reek have a friend in Wolf. So here is my advice to you, stop thinking of the past. It’s over. It is all gone and so is everything that you had. You have this right here now and I hope you’ll grow to be grateful for it.”

“I know you never liked me. I don’t know why. That night had nothing to do with me.  _ You _ did drugs with him.  _ I  _ told him to quit. Should I be thankful when I’m getting shocked or getting raped? That’s what I’m really here for, right?”

“That’s enough talking,” Luton told Wolf calmly.

Harley went over to Damon. “Can I get my food and eat with you, please Master? I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah, ok, sweetheart. Don’t talk to him anymore, though, ok?” He patted her back affectionately.

Harley beamed and leaned down to kiss him. “Thank you, Master. I’ll get my food and my drink!” She ran to get her mozzarella sticks and whiskey and coke. It looked a lot like Ramsay’s but Harley didn’t care. Excited, Harley ran to sit on Damon’s lap. “I have missed you so much, Damie.” 

Ramsay sat in his seat and pulled Reek into his lap.  “Look, she ordered you a personal deep dish pepperoni pizza. Your favorite, honey. I know you are upset, but try and eat for me, honey? Please, puppy? Huh? Huh? Please? You’ll never lift those weights if you don’t.” He nuzzled Reek’s neck.

“Shit. I probably lost weight again, didn’t I? I just want to lay down.”

Ramsay bit his lip. “Reek, you are perfect, sweet puppy. Listen. This wasn’t the way the night was supposed to go, you know.” Ramsay growled in frustration a little. He had bought something for his pet, he had thought it through and didn’t intend to have an audience for it. However, looking at his wounded boy, this lost puppy he has claimed..he knew he would have to suffer under the men’s embarrassment anyway. Might as well get it over with and let his puppy know how very alright it would be.  “AH, fuck it.” Ramsay abruptly stood up and plopped Reek into the chair. “Stay!” He left the room, already red.

Reek grabbed on to the chair and looked around nervously. Damon and Harley were gone. Alyn was busy cleaning Cub somewhere and Skinner was talking to Missy. What happened? What did he do? He didn’t know what to do.

Ramsay came back in and went over to his puppy. He looked over at the two left talking and he glanced around to make sure the others weren't watching. Clearing his throat, Ramsay took a deep breath. “You won’t ever see me in this position again, so watch closely, Reek.” He joked then got on with it….like ripping off a band-aid.

He dropped to his knee and looked at Reek then spoke fast. “You are ALWAYS my pet, always submissive to me, Reek. No matter what, understand? But you can’t always wear your collar and I like taking you out...So I figured…” Ramsay’s voice lost the joke and went into a hoarse vulnerability as he held out a box. “And I love you. And I will be probably the worst husband on earth.”

Reek’s jaw hung open.“You… you… are you asking me…?”

“I already own you..but I would like to let the world know you are mine too. Would you marry me, Reek? It's the one thing you are allowed to say no to.” Ramsay was embarrassed how afraid he was that his puppy might say no.

Reek laughed and jumped on Ramsay, knocking him to the floor. “What?! You’re crazy!” He started crying and laughing now. “Give me that!” He swiped the ring and put it on, giggling.

Ramsay laughed and hugged his puppy around the waist.“Is it too heavy? That thing was heavy to me and I have the most perfectly balanced and strong hands you’ll ever see. And yeah, I don’t think it's a question of crazy, just what kind and if you want to be publicly linked to it.”


	12. Teasing Pets Gently

Harley looked towards the kitchen as she munched on her mozzarella stick.  “Something exciting is going on in there. Hey, Mel, what is going on out there?”

Missy and Skinner had both stopped talking when they saw Ramsay kneel and hold up a ring. “Uh..I think Ramsay just proposed to Reek. This place is amazing, Skinner.”

Harley grabbed Damie’s face.  “RAMSAY PROPOSED TO REEK! CAN WE HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!”  Her excitement took over all volume control when she spoke and she bounced in Damon’s lap.

“Baby, shush. You’re screaming in my ear.” Damon laughed and watched Ramsay. “Huh? Well?”

“We could get it resized. It’s too big. I guess you’re used to hearing that.”  Reek froze and felt like someone was staring at him. He turned around and everyone was. Jon was shaking his head slowly as though he were watching Theon being disemboweled.

Harley nearly stood on Damon so she could catch Reek’s eyes over all the larger males in front of her on the couch.  “Congratulations! It’s about time, Ramsay! Can we have a double wedding?”  She tipped when Damon moved his leg a little and she almost landed on top of Luton and Jon.

Jon grabbed Harley and pushed her away just carefully enough not to knock her over. “Don’t touch me. You’re a real great friend,” he said sarcastically. “Is he going to get more scars on his arms for his wedding night?”

Harley climbed back into Damon’s lap and said to him loudly and clearly, “Master, would you please tell Wolf that I am sorry I fell on him. It was an accident and I’ll be more careful. I am just excited and happy for Reek and Ramsay and us!”

“Master, could you tell Harley to stay away from me to avoid fucking accidents while I’m trying to hold my shit together with a whisper of a fucking hair?”  Jon threw up his hands.  “Does  _ anyone _ care about him? Really care? You’re all happy he’s marrying his abuser!”

Luton grinned so happily, he didn’t even look like himself.  “You’re trying so hard. It’s been a long day. I want to bring his cage home with me.”

“I don’t think so.” Damon shook his head, barely paying attention.

Ramsay lifted his pet back into his lap.

“NOW, will you please eat your fucking food for me, puppy? I worry when you don’t eat enough, sweetie. Be a good boy for me and eat. Tomorrow we will take you to get the ring sized, honey. Do you want a double wedding with the Hulk and crazy girl?”

“They have to be separate. Maybe on the same day? I just want ours to be simple and I want to plan whatever with  _**you** ,  _ not her or Walda.” Reek grinned.  “The same day would be cool. We could go first so she could really get the attention. A wedding means more to her. The… ha, marriage means more to me… I guess.”  He rubbed his head and pinched his brow apologizing for not knowing how to say things.

“I love you so much, puppy. It will be however you want it...I can’t control what the other two do..but our portion of the wedding and after party is all up to you, honey. And I’m going to go tell my father tonight, later on. I think for once he won’t have any objections to something I want to do.”  Ramsay nibbled Reek’s ear then started to pretend a piece of pizza was sneaking up on his boy. He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them. 

Cub had come in with Alyn, in his master’s arms all freshly washed up. He saw the antic and clapped. “Uh oh! Puppy, look out! Pizza sneak! Like Swiper! Uh oh!” Cub giggled and hugged Alyn before clapping again. Then he caught the sight of Jon.  The bad man was looking at him with such disgust and fear, it made Cub go silent then and hide himself in Alyn. He felt ashamed of himself but didn’t know why.  “Cub..bad? Cub..disgusting? Bad man knows. Why?”  Cub wished he had the right words and questions. He sniffed and tried to crawl into his Master's arms further, he wished he could climb into one of his beloved Master’s pockets.

“No, Cub. No, of course not. Good boy, sweet Cub. My pretty boy.”  Alyn tried to soothe Cub and kicked Reek’s leg very softly. 

“Cub, what’s wrong? Hey, look, Cub. What do you think?” Reek showed Cub his ring. “Master, does your father know Damon’s here? Oh, god, what if he wants to talk to me or something?”  Reek giggled nervously.

Ramsay grinned.  “Father knows Damon is home, he expects Damon to come speak with him later. What he won’t expect is me. If he wants to talk to you, I’ll make sure I stay with you, honey. Alyn, Reek is not getting up to play nanny right now. Tell you what, Cub. Sit in Alyn’s chair and you can help me make puppy eat. He needs to stop staring at his shiny ring and eat. Do you think you can help me feed him? I need to get this pizza in his babbling beautiful mouth. Maybe this way?” 

Cub giggled as Eyes pretended to put the pizza slice in the puppy’s ear. “No! Silly! Eyes, no! Mouth! Pizza in mouth!”He tugged Alyn’s shirt and pointed.“Silly! Eyes feed Puppy! All wrong! Cub help? Eyes feed..Eyes movies...needs help, Master.”Cub confided in Alyn, concerned for Eyes and his glaring faults. Someone needed to assist him and Cub KNEW how pizza went inside a person.

Ramsay grinned at Reek and crooned, “Puppy, we have to feed you! I know...it goes into your elbow!”  As Cub laughed, Ramsay never stopped his silly confused look as his free hand went down to caress between his boy’s legs briefly.  “Puppy, why aren’t you eating this pizza, silly boy?”  One hand squeezed between Reek’s leg while the other nudged a slice of pizza into his elbow. 

Reek gasped and started blushing. 

Raising his head and voice briefly, Ramsay said, “I am pretty sure I hear Wolf barking again, Luton. Let me be very clear what barking is to me.” In a very creepily accurate voice, Ramsay mimicked Jon.  “Wake up. Are you all crazy? Theon, you need to leave here, help me. Why won’t you just let me go? Fuck you. No. I don’t, I won’t and I can’t. How can you let him marry his abuser?”

Ramsay sipped his drink then grinned at Cub to reassure him. “So...I heard barking. If I hear it again and you do not react by making him hush  instantly, then I am making you muzzle him. Hear me, Luton? You do have the remote control on for that collar, don’t you? I set it to five, I believe.”

“Yes, Ramsay.”

He pet Reek’s head and then looked back at Cub. “Puppy still isn’t eating the pizza, Cub. I’ll have to try again.”  Now he hovered the pizza near Reek’s eye and Cub burst into giggles.

“No! Puppy mouth! Eyes, silly! No! Not there!”  He pointed to Reek’s mouth. “See? Eyes? See?”

Ramsay nodded very solemnly.  “Oh, I understand now, thank you Cub.” Ramsay promptly pulled the pizza slice to his mouth and took a bite. Cub gasped and gave a horrified giggle.

“Oh no! Eyes, not eat! Not Eyes mouth! Puppy’s mouth! Oh no!” 

As Ramsay chewed the pizza he guided the slice towards Reek’s mouth.  “Open up, train won’t stop.”

Reek strained to think with the tired head on his shoulders. He stared at Ramsay’s winter eyes as the food slid into his open mouth and held tightly to Ramsay’s wrist and chewed his food. 

Missy grinned at Skinner. “My favorite Walking Dead character is Carol. Who is yours?”  She had moved closer and closer as she finished her drink and salad.

“Probably Michonne. I like Carol, Rick, Daryl and Glenn too. I didn’t like Andrea that much but I don’t understand the  _ hate _ people had for her.” He shrugged.

“I loved the Governor and Merle too. Can we watch it on sunday nights, please?” Missy asked very meekly with her eyes down. 

“Sure. Cool.” Skinner smiled. 

Missy blushed and inched herself even closer to him and then giggled, covering her mouth. 

“I..I know Damon said...you were to be...my...Master? Should I call you that? I..want to be acting the right way...will I have a collar too? Like Jon..I mean Wolf..one that shocks?”  She asked softly, taking Skinner’s hand out of some anxiety. 

“I really think I need another drink.”

“Well, Ramsay wants you to, so you probably should. It won’t be a shock collar though, I won't let them and I don't think they want to anyhow.”

Missy breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you..Master. I am grateful you would protect me and not hurt me with a shock collar.”  She leaned against him in small meek stages. “Is..is this alright?”

Skinner’s soft, gravelly voice made a surprisingly pleasant laugh. He put his arm around her shoulders.  “You can do absolutely anything you want to me that doesn’t involve bodily fluids. I think I can trust you not to torture me.”  He grinned and looked away.

Giggling softly, Missy sank into his touch a little. “No, I swear not to torture you, Master.” His sense of humor thrilled her. 

 

Harley nuzzled Damon’s neck and then giggled.  “I can’t believe Ramsay did that! I never expected it. Wow. He has a real emotion in there somewhere after all.”  She whispered into Damon’s ear playfully then bit his earlobe but not very hard.  “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore, Master. I want you to see how I’ve changed, I’ve become a good girl, Damie. I just want to be with you, it matters more than anything else, to be with you.”   

“Ramsay’s very sensitive. I thought I told you that… a few times. Now you believe me? I love you too, baby.” He kissed her head.

Jon scoffed and grabbed his head with both hands.

“It’s too much. He needs a break. Damon, let me take him home. We’ll put him in a cage. You can even take the keys. If he stays here, he will have an outburst which will upset Reek and Ramsay, that’s inevitable. It won’t reward his efforts and it will ruin everyone’s night. This is a better way to show him barking won’t be tolerated in the house.  If you’re assessing things in terms of safety, stopping this friction before it escalates is clearly best option for everyone.”

“Well…” Damon frowned. “You aren’t ready.”

“To have a bound man in a cage? If I’m not ‘ready’ for that maybe I should just leave, right?”

“What?!”  Damon looked to Harley to fix that with her words but his anger blossomed too quickly. “What does that mean? Are you fucking threatening me?”

“Of course not,” Luton replied sensibly.  “It's absurd to think I couldn’t handle a gentle, bound and caged man, just as absurd as it is to think that I’m so either inept or volatile that I can’t live among killers and captives.”

“What are-”

“Damon, if you would let me take him home you could enjoy your night. You were right that you should be involved in this process and that’s why I’m asking you to please help him bring him home and get him settled.” Luton smile was warm and endearing. He looked like he was advertising a heartwarming sitcom.

“Fine! I want him out of here anyway!” 

“You’re right. Good thinking,” Luton agreed.

Jon leaned toward Harley and whispered.  “If you really love him, tell him I never erased his message.” He cried out when Damon picked him up and started carrying him out. 

Ramsay called out, “Nice work asserting yourself for your pet, Luton. You can keep him at your place in the cage..but be careful. If he does try to run, the Frey’s will kill him without a thought. And if Jon hurts you...Damon and I will be hurting him. Be careful Luton..have fun with your new pet!” 

Harley stared after them as they left. She sensed that message might only cause Reek pain and he was finally happy right now. She simply brought her food into the kitchen and sat with everyone else.

“Uh..Ramsay? Why are you trying to put pizza into Reek’s ear?”

Cub laughed and started to again direct Ramsay as to how to reach Puppy’s mouth with the pizza. 


	13. Conversations

A bit later, Harley was looking nervously out the window as Damon and Ramsay walked slowly towards the bigger house. She shivered at how it was so tall and slender, yet somehow gothic and monstrous. 

Missy had walked over silently, gracefully in spite of her sipping at a second fruity drink. It did, however, ease the social awkwardness and terror she usually felt. Too bad drinks were probably something rare.

“I wonder if I asked if I could make some drawings of that house. And all the estate, bit by bit.” 

Missy mused softly, looking up at the house nervously but with a fascination. 

Harley grinned at her. 

“It is very..sterile in there. Modern and it has Walda’s touches..some rooms are cozy..but most of them are sparse. And don’t let the furnishings fool you..underneath them is old blood stained through the floors forever. The scariest man I have ever met, short of Euron and my own father lives there. No, actually he does scare me worse than my father and Euron..he terrifies Damon and Ramsay..that is enough to make me want to pee down my leg a little…”

Then Harley gave Missy a sidewise glance. The girl looked like she was in heaven and Harley wanted to let the girl have a fun time. To smile. She gave a very sharp grin and blazed, allowing Jeyne a little way through.

“Unless I am Jeyne, then I don’t care who anyone is except this family here. That means if I am ordered to kill Roose, I will if not stopped. I almost did kill him you know.”

Jeyne giggled and allowed her sharp teeth out, she did want to taste this girl’s pulse, just a little chase..the girl was prey after all. Missy stared at her with large round glassy eyes and her hands were moving as if she were writing down everything Jeyne said. With a laugh, Harley pushed the confused Jeyne back down again.

“Please don’t tell them that I did that. I am not allowed to let Jeyne out unless they command it. But I really wanted to see that look on your face. Though in truth, if you ever see me turn into Jeyne..like truly Jeyne without a command, it could be dangerous. You should tell one of the Masters right away if you can. Don’t dare run or challenge me when I am like that. If you can’t get help and you are stuck with me...just go on all fours, go down as low as you can to the ground. If you run, I’ll chase you...if you fought me, I’d subdue you. Not in nice ways probably. Same thing with Alyn. If he suddenly looks and acts like the Joker, you go to the ground and you obey him no matter what. Don’t worry, we don’t have that happen anymore, but just in case..you should know.”

Missy took a very large swallow of her drink. “Oh….oh dear.”  She couldn’t decide if she should be terrified or intrigued. She settled for both. “I like you...you terrify me, but I really think you are amazing.”

Harley smiled and got her own drink. This time, her glass only held coke, no whiskey. She remembered the rules and only had her two drinks. “Let me make sure it’s okay with Damon and Ramsay. But if they say it’s okay, you can write down all my story if you want to. Or the parts I don’t mind talking about, at least. And you can get my point of view on Ramsay...for your story on him. You know that if Ramsay actually does allow you to publish this book of yours on the Boltons. It will be under an alias, all names changed and marketed under fiction.” Harley said sadly.

Missy shrugged.  “That is fine, a good amount of really good crime stories are marketed that way. The real readers will know where to look and how to read the truth within it.” She grinned back at Harley meekly. 

“I like you too..any pal of Damon’s is a pal of mine. And now that you are part of the family..part of the pack, you are my sister. So tell me..what do you think about Skinner?”

Missy blushed deeply and looked out the window again so Skinner could not see her face if he turned away from his laptop. “I...I really like him. He is nice and he likes things calm and orderly. How he manages to always stay so cool and collected is amazing to me. I mean, at the cult we just learned to freeze until whatever horror passed by us. Afterwards, a single honk of a car would send me into a statue state for a good ten minutes or more. And yet, all the chaos and Skinner just stayed so calm, it was so helpful. I..like knowing someone wants me to lean on them. I need that, I think.”

Harley stared at Missy and almost asked if they knew the same Skinner. 

“I am only worried about one thing. But usually, once it's over, I recover fast and just go on. I know it’s stupid..but I like him so much..will I like him when the pain and fear of him heaving over me is over? I know it isn’t pleasant for women and it is supposed to hurt or humiliate in order to excite a man...but it’s hard to bear. I hope he will be quick with it so we can snuggle. I have never snuggled until I met Damon. One night I couldn’t stop crying and shaking. Some crazy girl tried to light me on fire, praying out loud to some fire god. Damon stopped her and he waited out in the hall while the nurse helped me shower all the kerosene off me. I still have no idea of how she got the kerosene in the first place... I was so upset, so Damon took me to the public room couch and held me for hours until I finally fell asleep. Later he told me that was called snuggling. I would love to try that with Skinner.”

Harley was staring at Missy in deep sympathy.  “Oh no...is that what they told you? That is lie, Mel. Women enjoy sex as much as men do. Most men WANT you to like it right along with them, honey. Sweetie, the last thing Skinner wants to do is hurt you during sex, not unless you both decided that was your kink. Listen, you need to let him know about this. He is your Master now and you need to be honest with him, even if it’s embarrassing or awkward. You have to have good communication, Mel. Sex can be fun and it shouldn’t have to hurt unless you like it to. Skinner isn’t looking to rape or molest and destroy you...he wants you to want to be with him that way. Maybe give him a chance. Tell him about your fears, your past experience and what those assholes made you believe about sex. I bet Skinner will be happy to prove them all wrong and make you nearly pass out with pleasure.”  She leered at Missy and then nudged her.

Nodding, Missy said softly, “I will mention it later to him. Thank you, Harley.”

 

Roose was in his study, pacing, waiting for Damon’s arrival. He tried on several voices and tones. He reassured himself that his sister said the boy was much improved. 

“Fuck.”  Damon stopped before Ramsay opened the door. He rubbed the top of his head.  _ I’m not going to pussy out. _ He looked at Ramsay.  “If he was going to kill me I’d be dead, right?” He joked and kept walking.

Ramsay snorted.“He wouldn’t have spent all that time and money making sure you had the best of care. He really was shook by it, Damon. I mean..you know father is soulless and doesn’t understand human emotions...but he was like..grey for two weeks afterwards.”

He was pale and worried himself. What if his father said he cannot marry Reek? There is no way Ramsay will back down this time. Will they be back at a tenant building by the morning?

Damon smiled at Ramsay’s well-hidden anxiety. It was always good to be reminded that he was capable of some fear. “Hey,” he whispered. “We can take him together.” He winked.

Ramsay flushed and then smirked. “Worse comes to worse, you can throw us out the window and we can run for it.”  He took a breath and knocked on his father’s study door.

“Come in.”

Ramsay opened the door and stepped inside with Damon.

Roose raised an eyebrow.

“Is Damon in need of an escort?”

“No, father I came to tell you some good news, is all,” Ramsay said and tried to remain still, not fidgety. 

“Oh? What would that be, son?”

“Reek agreed to marry me. Like Harley agreed to marry Damon.We are having both weddings on the same day..."  Ramsay cut off his nervous babble and waited to see if all seven hells were about to rain down upon him.

Roose seemed to stay frozen in time for a moment then he slowly seemed to be aware again.  “Very well. Congratulations, I am sure Walda will be thrilled and want to help.”

Ramsay decided he would wait to mention Reek’s lack of interest in others helping his wedding.  “Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me that you approve. I hope you and Walda will be there? We are still looking at dates of course.” 

Roose gave a slight smile and then caressed his son’s cheek slowly. “Why wouldn’t I be happy for you, son? I am glad to see how hard you have been trying..to be a real leader. I am pleased, Ramsay..now let me speak with Damon. You can go home or wait in the hallway..or go tell Walda your wonderful news.” Roose suggested firmly.

Damon pressed his lips together and smiled with one corner of his mouth. He flashed his eyebrows at Ramsay as a way of congratulating him.

Ramsay gave Damon a reassuring pat. 

“I will wait out in the hallway for you, Damon.”

Roose waited until Ramsay shut the door behind him before speaking. 

“How are you, Damon?”

“Better, Sir.”  Damon rubbed his thumb inside his pocket nervously. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about… what happened.” Damon looked at the scuffs on his boots.

Roose walked over and put his long white hands on Damon’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, boy. I should have seen that I was pushing you too far, too hard. I won’t make the same mistake again. You have my word.” Roose walked back to his desk and then spoke a tad gruffly. “They have recommended you continue the antidepressant. I assume you will take their advice, yes? And you were taught some relaxation techniques and such? You will continue to do those, I assume?”

“Yes, Sir,” Damon promised.

Roose gave a sharp nod.

“Good. Now, I am going to assume that Ramsay has told you about my wanting the girl in the field for wet work when needed. And that I would like you and Ramsay to take a step back from that kind of work until... I am not sure. I am positive you two can both make the Kraken into the reality I need.”

“Yes, Sir,” he reluctantly acquiesced.

“Excellent. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No, Sir, but… thank you for everything.”

“Very well then. You may go.. I will expect to see the two of you at noon tomorrow with some plans ready for me to see. Make the Kraken better than it ever was. I am very glad you are better, Damon.”

Roose quickly ushered Damon out of the study then he shut and locked the door. Sweating, Roose took his shirt and jacket off and ripped the window up to engulf himself in the freezing wind.

Ramsay smiled at Damon.

“Well, how did it go? You don’t look beaten or scared.”

Damon grinned. “Yeah. It’s ok. Let’s go have another drink, though. He wants plans for the Kraken by noon tomorrow. You’re good at that shit. Hey, I can always be the fucking bouncer.”

 

Luton led Wolf in holding onto his arm. “This is our place. This is your home now.”

Jon started panting. “I… I can’t. I can’t.”

Luton rubbed Jon’s back. “Let’s take it easy for now. How about a drink?”

Jon nodded.

“You guys want one?” Luton called to Missy and Skinner.

Missy looked up at Skinner, only meeting his eyes for a moment.“May I please, Master?”She kept her voice soft and polite, but her body was trembling. Even as she admired the living space she was scared. It was so new...and it was getting more real by the moment.

“Sure. Did you eat enough? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and pantry. I’ll take one too, Luton.”

Luton patted a barstool. “Sit.” 

He gave Skinner a glass of stout first. 

“We have wine if you like that, Mel. This is an imperial stout. Skinner and I don’t like domestic beers so we try out a lot of weird shit. Sorry I don’t have more of a selection for you.”

Missy looked up briefly at Skinner before sitting on the stool. She really didn’t want to mess this up.“May I please try the wine, Luton? Thank you very much.”Her voice stayed soft and as submissive as she could make it. “I like your place, it’s very neat and organized and clean.”

“Uh, in my room… our… room, heh, I have a lot of framed posters. We could, you know, go get some that you would like. Do you like statues? I mean, like, figurines? You know? Maybe we could decorate the room with things you like too.”

Missy blushed. “I would love that, thank you. Just the thought of..” She trailed off unable to complete it out loud. Our room, he said...that gave her a little electric tingle up her spine. In a low voice, she confessed, “In my bag, I have a nearly mint condition Han Solo lunch box from 1980. And a Joker pez dispenser, first edition. My prize Predator figurine along with my Gollum statue too. Oh, I have a really old Dungeon and Dragons board game in there too.” _Oh gods, he is going to think I am pathetic now._

“Cool! Here, come take a look. Um, I only have one bed, as one does, but I don’t mind sleeping on the couch until you’re comfortable. If you aren’t, we’ll figure something out, ok?” He gave her an easy smile. 

Missy stared at him with her mouth slightly open for a moment. “You would do that for me? Give me time to adjust before..oh. That is way more generous than I expected. Uh...if the pressure..isn’t too much..oh gods, I don’t know how to speak of these things..”

She looked down and then just tried to speak again.“I have only snuggled someone once and it felt good and safe. May I sleep with you and snuggle, Master?” She winced, shrank, froze into her statue of defense and terror, waiting for him to react to her insolence and stupidity.

“Sure.”Skinner smiled gently and took her hand. “Come see the room. You should start putting your stuff up. It will make you feel more at home.”

 

His room was painted flat navy grey with white floorboards and crown molding. He had a poster of the crab nebula galaxy with a Carl Sagan quote over it, a poster of The Crow signed by James O’Barr, and a Misfits poster all tastefully and simply framed in black. He’d arranged clean black  shelves in a cascading pattern. He had figures of superheroes and villains his Warcraft character that he had since high school and shelves of books.

“You could use the windowsill or I could just clear out these shelves for you. I have an array of consoles you can use to play whatever game you want whenever. Here’s my desk. Damon calls it the command center. I don’t think Dr. Spock will mind the Han Solo lunch box.” 

He pushed Spock’s head down and let it spring up. “I got Harley a Pinhead bobblehead when I got myself this one,” he remembered. “Do you want to go to DreadCon this summer?”


	14. Slowly Emerging like a Doomed Butterfly

Missy grinned and just kept nodding her head. She loved the room and was still trying to process it all. “Yes...I would love to go. I love this room, Master. It feels..so safe and like..a place that I can really be myself in.”

Tears pricked her eyes.

“Yeah! Cool, right? Harley is a geek about horror stuff so if you like that, you know… um, Luton and Reek are nerds but not as geeks, if that makes any sense. Luton actually considers himself an intellectual. Everyone loves comics and movies though so… I think… it’s pretty cool.” Skinner sat on his bed and sighed. “It is crazy too, though. I think you had a pretty good introduction. You’re probably way more ready than I was. It was just me and my grandmother when I was a kid, I mean. Then she died when I was seventeen. I was left her house and… it was a mess but I was never homeless, never abused, um, except by, you know, bullies and shit. I had a pretty nice life and then suddenly I was all alone and just in the wrong part of town, taken in by the wrong people. Anyway, the thing is, Ramsay and the guys helped me and I helped them. Alyn warned me. He did. He said ‘don’t get too close’ and ‘if he loves you he won’t let go.’ He was right. One day I broke my ankle and when I tried to leave… it was too late.”

Skinner stopped. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say but he knew it was in between a warning and an apology.

“I’m not like them. It gets… intense. You’ll be safe, though. I promise. I think it’s much better than what you came from. It _is_ a family.”

Missy gathered her courage and sat on the bed.

“It’s like...I studied them all through computers and books and witness accounts and the few journalistic shows that spoke of them. But to meet them and see them in action...well, in real life, so to speak..it is very different than what I expected. It was a shocker to see that the huge giant I had been following and friends with was actually the infamous Dance For Me Damon, associated with the Boltons. But even though I am pure prey here..and everyone else seems to be a predator, well, not Cub. They are all predators in there, even Reek has some predator to him. So does Luton and so do you. Still, I feel safer with all of you than anywhere else I have been. I want to be part of this family, I want to be your pet.” She blushed deeply and looked down.

“I’m no predator,” Skinner laughed.“No, wait! I am in Halo! Does that count? Mortal Kombat? Let’s go drink then we can watch a show or something?”

He took her hand.

Missy grinned and softly said, “Yes Master. I’d love to watch a movie with you! And have another drink. I think you are a predator, though. Ramsay said you were taking self-defense classes and you can shoot a gun. I can’t imagine being able to even yell the word no at anyone.”

“Yeah, I can shoot real guns at wooden and paper targets. That’s not exactly shooting a person, though. You should see Reek! Fuck! I never would have expected, but he changes. He gets so cold and focused and he just hits moving targets one after another, head shot after perfect head shot. Ramsay gets, ha ha, proud and very jealous. It’s pretty funny.”

He saw Jon and Luton were both still alive so that was good.

“Thanks, buddy.”

Skinner took a glass and offered one to Mel.

“I think we should tell you both right away, you’re not allowed to open any closed doors or windows. The bathroom door is an exception. You can’t lock any doors or try to leave the estate. In fact, walking around the estate un-escorted is life-threatening right now and may be for awhile. Well, cheers!”

Luton held up his glass and smiled.

Missy nodded then drank some of the wine.

“It is really good wine, thank you. I promise not to break any rules. I just want to learn what I need to. I want to be a good pet and fit in the family too.” She looked over at Jon and gave him a small kind smile. “How is your..I forget what the beer is called that you have...how is it?”

She asked politely, trying to include the man, seeing how he was struggling to stay calm.

“St-stout.” He nodded. “Good.”

Luton grinned.

Shyly, Missy confessed.

“I really like the name Wolf, by the way. I am kind of jealous. Everyone that is a pet has a neat kind of name. Joff is Cub which is adorable. Jeyne is Harley which matches, like Harley Quinn..that is just epic. Even Reek..granted it sounds horrid until you hear the obsessive love story behind it. I am just Mel, short for a long complicated name. Darn it. I wish I could have gotten Deadpool or something.”

She joked gently then took a nervous sip of her wine.

“Your name would be something more ethereal like Whisper or something,” Skinner mused.

Missy grinned and said, “The only other nickname I ever had was Little Mouse. I suppose Whisper is better than a mouse. But I don’t mind being called Mel..however, if you change my name Master, I won’t object.”

She was fast to assure Skinner.

“Whisper is nice,” Luton encouraged.

“I’m glad you’re happy with your situation,” Jon remarked incredulously. His forced smile looked more like a wince.

Missy looked over at Jon then leaned over towards him very slightly to speak but she grabbed Skinner’s hand from behind as if for courage and protection.

“Wolf, I am happy with my situation, I know that must sound very strange to you. I know you aren’t feeling any of the relief or safety or happiness I am feeling. Not yet, at least. It is harder for you because you have grief, anger and an old past trying to keep hold of you. I was in a cult, not by choice. I was brought there by my parents who became disciples, then officials, then dead criminals. My siblings were taken away, children were not encouraged in play, in making friends with each other. We were used and hurt over and over again. I watched my few loved ones die or disappear without any warning at all, never to be heard from or seen again.”

Missy took another sip of wine, then a larger swallow.

“When I was freed, I couldn't do anything but be terrified and frozen. I have spent my late teens and early twenties in hospitals rather than risk being attacked or killed. I had it told to me often how much of a pure prey creature I was...and I do believe it’s true. So I would hide away, when I did run into predators, I instantly would cower and give them what they wanted. It was a blessing to meet Damon. He was this large brooding guy and the greatest predator I had ever met. I started to follow him for safety after he saved me from some bullies. He must have  found my true crime obsessions and my Bolton journal hysterically funny but he never hurt my feelings or said a word about it. Yeah, I am scared...but I am grateful for a family...and these predators are safe because I am their willing prey..already caught, broken in and just wanting to be needed in some way.”

“Yeah. Not really the same. I kind of know Skinner. He seems alright.” Jon chugged his beer.

“Can I have another, please?”

“Sure thing.” Luton happily agreed.

“I hope this is better for you,” Jon added while Luton poured his drink.

“It will be,” Luton promised her. “Skinner is the most kind-hearted fucker you could ask for.” 

He laughed and winked at her then started unbuttoning his silk collared shirt.

Missy blushed and drank her wine to the end of it.

“Can I have another? And Master..could we watch a movie now? If it pleases you," she added fast, not wanting Skinner to think she was trying to give her own orders.

“Sure, Whisper.” Skinner shrugged, pinching his shoulders. “How does that sound?”

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Missy smiled and when she peeked up. This time, she looked in his eyes for longer than a second, but her eyes were very submissive and respectful.

“I love it, Master. Whisper...it sounds way more mysterious than I am. But now I have a good pet name to fit in. Thank you.”

She blushed, looked back at the floor, but inched closer to Skinner.  

 

Harley and Reek stood in front of Damon and Ramsay who have come in and were drinking, congratulating each other.

“Master, Ramsay..may Reek and I speak with Luton and Skinner? Please? I..I was told something by Missy that I really think Skinner needs to hear. And even though I told Missy to tell him, I think she is too nervous and embarrassed too. Please, she needs my help. And only Reek knows what scares Wolf, what he likes for comfort, stuff..and he needs to tell Luton. Please?”

Reek smiled nervously. “I think we could help.”

“What the!” Damon exploded.

“I told that stupid stubborn shithead he wasn’t supposed to be alone with Wolf and he was only supposed to take him over there bound and caged. What the HOLY FUCK is happening to Luton? I don’t like this shit! He never argued with me and pulled shit like this-”

Damon stopped yelling and just started walking out, heading to the pool house.

Harley had hit the floor on all fours as soon as Damon started to roar and was cursing herself mentally. She was already angering him and all she meant to do was help. Fuck.

Ramsay sighed and snapped, “Stay, both of you. We will discuss this when I return.”

He went out the door after Damon.

Harley looked up at Reek and said, “Well that went well, huh?”

“Shit. Could have gone worse.” Reek burst out laughing. “Hey, honey, before we plan the nuptials, you mind if I pop over next door and tell your friend the best way to fuck my ex? The one you hate?” 

Reek winked and touched his face coyly. “That’s what I’ve been practicing how does it sound?”

“I can hear you two!” Alyn called.

Harley giggled and yelled back, “We aren’t saying or doing anything wrong, Alyn. We aren’t even being disrespectful. We are staying right on the kitchen floor admiring our rings in the fluorescent lights is all. And discussing how to help two pets get some pleasure.”

Alyn groaned. “Sensitive ears can hear you too so kept it PG.” He smirked.

Harley rolled her eyes at Reek.

“Sorry, Alyn. We will keep it clean.”

 

Ramsay had to run to catch up with Damon just before he entered the pool house. “Hey! Stop, I said, are you fucking deaf!”

Damon stopped. “No. I’m not deaf, fuckface. What?”

“Do we agree that I have been doing an okay job so far? While you were gone, huh? Then you should also agree that I know what I am doing with Luton. Yeah, at some point Jon will try and run or fight, they all do, we know that. So does Luton. So he will have to learn how to handle it. You saw him earlier, he was fine with Jon. When Jon does freak out, he is wearing a shock collar. And he is surrounded by predators..just calm the fuck down and let Luton learn on his own. He isn’t Alyn. You are his brother and his leader..but you can’t treat him like a teenager too dumb to be left alone to take care of his pet. Besides, when I first had you with me...you never questioned me...you were quick to obey and fast to agree with anything I did or said. Even my most harebrained ideas you would defend to the death. Then as time went on..you did question me..you challenged me on occasion, my ideas...and that is when you had become my second. You are my equal now..someone has to be the second, Damon...and here comes Luton, questioning...challenging...let our boy grow up a little, Damon. He might be who we want to come next after us. He doesn’t need to use weapons or know how to kill, his words, his wit and conman attitude is enough. When he needs more, that is when we are hailed...So maybe we can just let him be? If he fucks up...then we will help him fix it...right? But let him have the chance to do some things on his own.”

Ramsay looked up at Damon earnestly as he spoke. “Hear me, Damon?”

“But… we did raise them. Fuck, I am scared. Jon is stronger than Luton. I… I thought he’d adore me a little longer. He still worships you.” Damon smirked. “See how you feel when that changes.”

Ramsay snorted.

“I would fucking LOVE it if Luton showed a little less devotion to me..that way my puppy wouldn’t be so jealous of him. And I wouldn’t be so jealous of Jon once Luton is really good and happy with the little EMO shit. But now I suggest before we go bother Skinner and Luton with their jumpy pets..we go find out exactly what Harley and Reek want to tell them?”

“True. He’s jealous? Aw, that’s stupid,” Damon laughed. “He should be desperate to shove you off on someone else.”

“Well, when Harley kept crying and saying that you wouldn’t want her anymore, that she was the reason you were ill, I offered to sell her to anyone else she chose. I even brought her a list of potential owners...she did consider Ryan Reynolds for a bit of time..dragged each of us to Deadpool a thousand times..but she ultimately chose you, the foolish girl.”

He shoved Damon then started to walk back towards their house.

“Very funny, asshole.”

 Now Damon pictured killing Ryan Reynolds.

 

Ramsay entered the house and found the two pets sitting on the kitchen floor.

“Good pets, staying right there.”

He praised as he lifted Reek and kissed him. Then he sat in his chair and put Reek on his lap.

“Now, Reek, Harley...you will each explain what it is you want to tell Luton and Skinner...then we shall consider your request...who wants to start? Hmm?”

Harley went to her hands and knees as soon as Damon entered. With her head low she crawled to him and looked down at his boots.

“Master, I’m sorry if I made you angry.”

When Ramsay asked who wanted to start, Harley cringed lower, afraid to say anything if it might anger Damon.


	15. Best Laid Plans

“What? I was angry at stupid Luton, honey. Alyn and Luton are acting like teenagers. If Skinner starts, I’m going to ground all three.”

He smiled and picked her up to reassure her with lots of kisses.

“I thought, uh, that I could help Luton… with J-Wolf.”

Reek smiled a little too widely.

“Uh huh...I see. And can I ask, sweet puppy...what parts were you going to help with?” Ramsay smiled and started to caress Reek’s lovely, fragile neck lightly.

“Tell Master the truth, puppy. Be a good boy.”

“Like,” he shrank and grinned like a fucking moron, “you know, like Harley said. What he’s afraid of… and _things_.”

Ramsay stared at Reek hard and asked softly, “Things? Like the best way to send him into a mind blowing orgasm? What sweet nothings he likes to hear the most while being fucked? Things like that, Reek?”

Harley looked over at Reek and Ramsay then blurted out loudly, “Master, I need to say why I have to talk to Skinner! Reek already told you why he had to speak with Luton! Can I tell you both why I have to please speak with Skinner?”

Reek gave Harley a bewildered look of horror. She stopped him from protesting. 

_"Reek already told you why he had to speak with Luton”?!_

Giving Jon mind-blowing orgasms is NOT the advice he had for Luton.

“What, baby?” Damon asked.

Harley quickly looked at Reek with a glare of “trying to save your ass, so shut up” then her eyes flickered meaningfully to Ramsay’s jealous demeanor. She then looked at Damie and smiled.

“Thank you, Master. Missy told me earlier that the cult didn’t just teach the girls they were prey...they taught them that sex for females was ALWAYS painful and humiliating. She really believes that girls cannot enjoy sex, but she is willing to do it and suffer. And with that mindset so firmly ingrained, it will be that way for her. Skinner needs to know she was taught this, so he can...be gentle and show her that women can have pleasure too.”

“Skinner will be gentle, baby. Remember? It’s Skinner. Yeah, we can go if you want. I know he would figure it out but it certainly can’t hurt, right? Shall we?”

He asked Ramsay.

Harley thanked Damon and yanked Reek up with her. Ramsay smirked and nodded.

“Sure..why not. Can’t have the pets not all screaming in tandem with pleasure across the Bolton estates.”

He sighed and followed Damon and the pets out the door.

Reek lowered his gaze and turned crimson. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve and felt like an enormous asshole.

Harley pulled him along.

 

Missy looked up startled when the door whooshed open and they all came in. She relaxed a bit when she saw who it was. But she still didn’t let go of Skinner’s arm, if anything she clutched him tighter. They had been sitting on the couch watching Dr. Who and debating which doctor was the best.

“Hey, gang,”

Luton regarded their entrance dryly.

Jon looked at Harley and raised his eyebrows leaning forward.

Harley grinned at Jon.

“Hi again, Wolf! You don’t look any worse, that is a good thing! I’m really happy about that.”

She turned and walked towards the living room.

“Uh, Skinner, could I please speak with you alone? Just for a second?”

Missy instantly turned red and looked at her lap. She should have known that Harley would figure out Missy would avoid the subject.

“What’s up?” Skinner stayed out of ball-kicking range and eyed Harley suspiciously.

Harley tried to not giggle and instead smiled kindly. She kept her distance and put her hands behind her back. Leaning against the wall in their little hallway, just out of earshot of Mel, she spoke quietly.

“Um, Missy told me something today that I think you should know. It might really help you out. That cult she was in? They believed women had to be hurt during sex, that all women should hate sex. That it wasn't something they would or could enjoy. I tried to tell Missy that was not the case at all..that sex can be fun for a female. I also told her to tell you...but she is too timid to do it. So...I know you’ll be gentle with her...but can you make it maybe...about her the first time? About letting her feel good for the first time ever?”

“What are you asking me?” Skinner pulled back and squinted at her as though he was seeing double.

Harley stared at him then blurted out, “For fucks sake, Skinner! I am asking you to bring her to an orgasm! To make her feel good at the very least. If you...need to know how...well, considering my former profession..go on and ask.”

“Get the hell away from me.”

Skinner walked past her then stopped.

You know… I thought you knew me better. Maybe that’s my fault but it still hurts. You think I’m going to rape her? You think I don’t want to please women I sleep with. Fuck you.”

He stormed away.

Harley stared after him with her mouth open. That wasn’t what she expected to happen at all. She slowly walked back over to Damon and pressed her lowered head into him.

 

Ramsay grinned and called out, “Hey Luton! How the fuck are you? Listen, puppy here wants to speak with you. I will stay right here and hang out with Wolf while you two chat.”

His eyes and smile were shark like.

Reek covered his face and ran his hand down it. He timidly touched Ramsay’s back.

“You look so handsome in navy blue, by the way.”

He said a little louder than he normally talked.

“You’re so ripped, give me the protein shakes you’re taking, right?”

He rubbed Ramsay’s muscles and smiled meekly.

“Uh,” he lowered his voice. “This was probably stupid. Did I ruin everything?”

He wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s waist and put his chin on Ramsay’s chest.

“What do you want me to do?”

Ramsay grinned and kissed Reek’s curls.

“Go on and tell Luton what you need to. Tell him what scares Jon, what pleases him and what comforts him. And then you will forget that you ever even knew that information. Understand, sweet puppy?”

“Yes, Master.”

He nearly dropped with guilt then impulsively got up on his toes to whisper into Ramsay’s ear.

“Only you know that shit about me though.”

He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and approached Luton feeling the awkwardness might actually make him sick enough to pass out.

“Could… would you want to talk?”

Luton looked from him to Ramsay and back.

“Ssssurree.”

He told Wolf “Stay,” firmly.

With a smile, Ramsay just said, “Not my idea, Luton. Reek and Harley are on their own in this one.”

 

As soon as they left, Ramsay turned to icily examine Jon while he got himself a beer.

Jon sneered at Ramsay and drank the rest of his stein. Ramsay leaned very close and spoke very softly, almost gently.

“I hope you fuck up. I want it so bad I can fucking taste it. I hope you try to run or fight. I hope you try and do something, anything to give me a reason to hurt you. Or for Damon to whip you, I’d even settle for that. I fucking HATE Jon Snow. Once you are broken and you really become Wolf, then I’ll be able to like you. Then I can allow you near my boy without worrying that you’ll hurt him.”

“ _ME?_ ”

Jon threw his hands out at his sides.

“What? _Me_ hurt him? I get that you hate me, it’s mutual, but you can cross that off your list of worries, Ramsay.”

Jon frowned bitterly and shook his head.

“Hurt can be emotional, Wolf, not just physical. You have no idea how lucky you are that Luton is the one who wants you. If Damon or I were forced to take you so that Reek could let you live..”

He gave a cruel twisting smirk.

“Luton is a fucking angel of mercy compared to what we could do. You should be grateful for him. Wise up and wake the fuck up yourself, Wolf. Before we have to do shit the hard way. And trust me, I would have so much fun if you choose the hard way.”

“I believe that.” Jon finished the last of his drink.

  " _I’m_ not the one that gave him scars. If that’s what you do to your fiance, I can’t imagine what you do to people you hate.”

“Learn to change your attitude and watch your tongue or you might just find out, boy.” Ramsay finished his own drink and stood up, turning away from Jon as if dismissing him.

 

“Hey, guys! Cat videos!”

Damon said from the couch he rubbed Harley’s back.

“You ok? Want to go home, honey?” Harley nodded miserably.

Skinner was sitting with Mel.

“Hey, did you want to tell them your name? You don’t have to.”

He smiled warmly and lightly touched her hand.

Missy grinned and proudly said, “My new pet name is Whisper.”

Harley smiled at her and said, “That is a really pretty name and it fits you really well.”

“Cute!” Damon grinned at her then at Harley, the bouncy way he used to when they first met. “That’s awesome, guys!” He hugged Harley. “Aw, remember when we first met? Heh heh.”

Harley blushed and then teased gently, “Yes, you were in a room with Furry items in a sex parlor, remember? When I saw that the room scared you as much as your whip scared me...I started to laugh and then I gave in. I had no choice but to love you. Someone had to protect you from the furries of the world.”

She giggled and nibbled on his chin.

“Right! That scared me. Totally killed the mood too,” Damon laughed.

 

Once they were in Luton’s room Reek exhaled and bent over to catch his breath.

“Shit. Reek, what’s wrong?” Luton frowned and started to worry for the little guy.

“I think this was a bad idea. Look, I’m sorry. I just thought… Jon is in such a difficult position, you both are. I was… I made him happy before. I thought if you wanted to know anything that could help him feel better. If I could do anything to make him not suffer so much… if I could help I would like to. I’m sorry, this was a stupid idea.”

Luton tilted his head. “Like what?”

Reek looked up then shut the door.

“Look, you’re really handsome, you know that right? I want to punch you because you’re so fucking handsome. You’re really charming, he will totally fall for that. He loves to be wanted. He needs very badly to be complemented. He likes it a little rough but he needs to fight back a little and feel masculine and pretty. He likes bondage and here.”

Theon pointed to a spot on his neck.

“And kissing. _Fuck, he’s a great kisser_.”

Reek stopped smiling and looked suitably somber.

“Ok. That’s it. I’m sorry. Bye.”

“Wait! What about-”

“No, no. I can’t, please. I’m already making Ramsay jealous and he’s trying really hard and it feels like I’m betraying Jon but I’m trying to help-”

“Wait.” Luton grabbed Reek’s wrist.

“So do you like me?”

Reek turned pale and swayed back.

“What?”

“Just wondering. Ramsay likes to swing, right?” He asked completely straight-faced.

Reek backed away slowly then scared himself when he bumped into the doorknob. He slowly opened the door and tried not to run out screaming.

Luton tried not to die laughing.

 

Reek came back two shades lighter and wrapped himself around Ramsay.

Ramsay gave Damon the same amused look they shared when Harley came slinking back a bit ago. He hugged his puppy and rubbed his nose in Reek’s curls, sniffing and marking.

“Aww..poor puppy..didn’t go well, huh? I’m sorry, sweetie. You tried your best, I know. I think it’s best we let Luton decide how to handle his new pet, okay? Besides, we have wedding plans to discuss, don’t we? And remember, I told you no matter what, after you spoke to Luton..you forget, right? Because your mind needs to be uncluttered. I need your mind to be clear and ready to plan this wedding. I am NOT being stuck with all those details, Reek. My head's too full already…”

He teased gently.

“Yes, Master. Can we go home now?”

“We sure can. Damon, let’s go...let’s leave the new Masters to their new pets. We have disturbed them long enough for one night.”

Ramsay called as he lifted Reek into his arms. He walked out the door and whistled softly as he carried his boy home.

Jon seethed and felt hopeless at once watching him leave. Why is that asshole winning at life?

What the fuck did Jon do to deserve this?


	16. Please Let Me Give In

Harley snuggled into Damon despondently. “Skinner hates me now. He thinks I think he is a rapist. I only meant to help, Master.”

“Aw, fuck. I’m sorry, honey. I should have known better. He’s very sensitive and doesn’t show it. Really and truly, everyone here is delicate and soft-hearted,” he laughed. “Yeah, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone and he probably bristled at a woman acting like he didn’t know how to get someone off. Don’t worry, baby. It’s Alyn and- yeah, Alyn’s fault. Alyn always calls Skinner a virgin and makes fun of him for masturbating to porn all the time. He probably thought that’s how you saw him too because of that old shithead Alyn bullying people like he does.”Damon smiled innocently.

Harley giggled then.“Yeah, I can’t imagine anyone else in this house being a bully besides Alyn. You know, I think we should start writing anti-bullying slogans and hanging them in Alyn’s room, Master.”

“That’s what I always say! Oh! Babe, we are so on the same wavelength. Good thing these animals have us to help them along, right?”

He dropped her on the bed and crawled over her. “Hey.” He waggled his eyebrows and started kissing her neck then down to her chest.

Harley gasped and started to arch upward, her nipples searching for his touch. It has been so long and she moaned, squirming.

“Master, I have wanted this for so long...please…” She whimpered and her hands began to play and gently tug his hair.

“I can’t stop myself. Give me half an hour after this and I’ll be really slow and romantic, ok sweetheart? If I hurt you or anything, stop me, of course,” he said quickly, shedding his clothes, “I just mean the candles and foreplay- next time. I swear.” He grinned and jumped on the bed to tear her jeans off.

Harley moaned and squirmed. “Master...I don’t care about candles or romantic slow stuff...I haven’t changed that much. Please, I just want you inside me, I want you to fuck me hard, please! Next time is soon enough for foreplay, I just need you to take me, dominate me and show me that you still want me, please?”

“Good.” He ripped her panties in half until the seams opened at the legs, then tossed them on the floor and penetrated her with the urgency of someone defusing a bomb.“I need this too. I need you now. Tell me if it hurts baby, hear me?” He was already thrusting, pinning her wrists down.

Harley cried out and begged. “Master...please! It hurts a little but it's the kind I like...uh...please..I’m yours! Your good girl, Master!”She was lost in the joy of being with her Damon, lost in the pure hot pleasure of fucking him again. Of surrendering to him.

“Good, good little girl. I missed you, baby. I’m here. I’m here with you. Who owns you, Harley?”He was pumping into her frantically now, feeling they were both riding everything between them that was racing out of control.

Harley was nearly delirious and she whimpered out, “You own me, Master! Harley belongs to Damie forever. I am yours, your good girl, your pet, please Master. Please, I love being your good little girl, you feel so good, it feels so amazing...”She descended into high pitched little tiny cries as she panted. Only the words ‘please’ and ‘good girl’ were cried out now.

“I love you,” he panted and slammed down onto the mattress to wrap his arms around her. "I _love you_ ,” he repeated like a prayer. “Come hard for me, baby.”

“I love you, Master. Uh… Please… Damie… Master, fuck me so hard! Uh, I’m...almost there...please!” Her voice was desperate and her whole body was tensing, yearning as her hips were pinned, yet she still tried to move them. She loved the feeling of Damon’s body swallowing her, immobilizing her while he relentlessly and roughly fucked her.

“Mmmm, there you go. Good girl. Good Harley.” He bit her neck just firmly enough to hold her in place and lost himself. Fucking her had become an out of body experience. He growled to try to force her to come for him or with him, but it had to be now.

Harley felt the teeth, the wonderful hard cock in her and the growl and was swept away. She screamed with the force of it and sobbed as the painful pleasure washed through her. “Master! Please, please, ah, please!”

Damon bit harder as he came hard inside her. “Ah, Harley... my Harley...”

Harley shuddered against him and then melted under the wonderful biting and marking. “My Master...your girl, Master’s Harley forever.” She whimpered and tried to press into him, kissing and licking wherever she could reach.

He held her close and kissed the top of her little head until he fell into the deepest, richest sleep he’d had in months.

 

Ramsay carried his puppy inside and then hugged him before letting him slide to his own feet.“Okay, Reek, you need to make me a very strong, very good drink now.” He gave his puppy’s ass a good whack.

“Hurry up, I want to bring it into the bedroom, don’t want to wait another minute. I want to fuck you in nothing but your collar and your ring.”

“Uh, uh-huh.” Reek swallowed and nodded. _Ok, I’m going to learn to pull my shit together starting right now._ He tried to ignore his dick and picture the fox decomposing in the Hurt video. _Concentrate_.

He made a whiskey sour quickly, cursing his mental fog. When he took out the ice, Reek wondered if it would actually help? How would that even work in jeans? He sighed and took the drink to Ramsay.

“Here, Master.” He shut the door with his foot and bit his lip. “It is stronger than usual. I hope it still tastes alright.”

Ramsay took a small sip. “It’s fine. Exactly what I wanted. Now, slowly take off everything for me, honey. I want to watch you.”

Reek blushed from his chest to his forehead. He swallowed and pulled the shirt from his rising and falling chest, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He peered up at Ramsay and rolled his lips together.

“Keep going, baby.”

After his pet was naked, Ramsay lay him down and dribbled the whiskey down his boy’s body, licking it up. By the time the glass was empty, both Ramsay and Reek were drunk with lust.

“Want me to wear anything else for you? Please, let me be good for you, Master.” Reek grinned in his goofy way and rolled Ramsay onto his back. He kissed down Ramsay’s stomach and rubbed his face into Ramsay’s jeans before unbuttoning them. “Or you can lay there and look pretty if you want,” he said, slurring a little.

Ramsay grinned and his words were a bit thick in his mouth. “Oh, is someone feeling a little feisty? Hmm… What do you think I want, Reek? If you win… I’ll fuck you till you scream. And I have to try and think what you want...and if I win...I’ll fuck you till you scream.”

“What? Wow! That… that is a _good_ game! Ok, what do I think you want? Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?” Reek’s hands kept working until they freed Ramsay’s cock. “Is it this?” He ran his tongue from Ramsay’s balls slowly up to the precum on his head. “Do I win?”

Ramsay shook his head, grinning. “Nope. My turn to try. Then yours again if I fail.”

He pulled his boy up to his knees. One hand began to lightly play with the tip of Reek’s cock, while the other went between delivering small slaps on Reek’s ass to a finger playing lightly at his tiny hole. “Do I win?” Ramsay asked, smirking.

Reek shuddered and tried to hold onto Ramsay. The pink on his face and chest turned dark red and he started to swoon. His eyes rolled up like an ecstatic martyr in a renaissance painting. “Oh,” he moaned. “Uh huh,” he managed to exhale at last. He chewed at his lip and gave up fighting it. Self-control wasn’t for the bedroom anyway, he told himself.

“Looks like I win then. You know what that means, puppy. Time to take your fucking like a good bitch.” Ramsay pulled Reek underneath him and yanked his legs up over his shoulders. “Touch yourself for me, puppy. Show me you are an eager little bitch in heat for your Master.” He whispered as he started to play with the puckered hole, his finger lightly playing until it finally began to sink into the hot channel. “Good boy…” He was gentle and pumped in and out, then added another finger. Stroking over that lovely button inside of his puppy, Ramsay began to lube up his hard cock.

Reek tried to lift his head to beg. “Oh, please, _please._ Please fuck your Reek hard, Master.” He collapsed and started moaning and whimpering. “Please, I’ll do anything. I need you inside your puppy, Master.”

Ramsay growled then and plunged deep into his pet. “MINE. MY PUPPY, MY REEK! I love you and after making me so jealous earlier...I’m going to fuck you senseless. The only one who will ever make you come like this will be me.”

“Only you,” he cried. “No one else ever did. No one else consumed me or even really touched me. If you did what he did to me, I would die! It was safe before you because it didn’t matter! I never got hurt because no one got close and I never lost control! I can’t- you can LOOK AT ME and I lose control! Don’t you fucking see how you’ve wrecked me? It’s not fair!” Tears came to his eyes but he wasn’t sad at all. He was overwhelmed, he didn’t have a name for this, it was bigger than him.

Ramsay was fully sheathed inside his puppy and he growled out, “Oh yeah? Well, what about what YOU have done to me!  I had a reputation, I had become the most feared man around short of my father! I held a joyful bullying and manipulation over everyone and fully enjoyed these things! Now look at me! Sparing lives, showing mercy to prisoners and pets! And to those I have to deal death to personally… I am doing so mercifully… At least twice now, Reek! What are you turning ME into? Huh?”

He began to move, slowly now. The tip of his cock just nudging into that sweet spot.

“What? That’s… you… you never were… uh! A monster… oh, please! What do you want? You have all the control, all of it!” He was too drunk to keep his words in. “If you’re mad or frustrated, then punish me… please?” He wasn’t drunk enough to keep from wincing at how pathetic and gross he sounded in his own ears.

Ramsay pumped harder now and leaned down to bite gently at the delicate throat. “I am a jealous, possessive monster, puppy. But I am not mad at you and there is no punishment. I just want to fuck my lovely puppy…my needy bitch... while he wears his collar and ring.”

“Anything. I’m scared of how much I need you. It’s too much. Please, I’ll do anything.” He clutched Ramsay’s back, gripping him tightly until his nails dug in. “ _Anything._ ”

Thrusting harder, Ramsay growled, “I’m scared of how much I need you too, Reek. I want you to beg me to let you come. Then scream my name when you do…” He began to stab his cock into that button again and again, while he bit down on Reek’s throat, dominating and marking him. He didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, but just on the edge of it.

“Ah, Master! Fuck!” He panted and moaned, releasing his hold on Ramsay and going limp underneath him. "Please, please, Master! Please let your puppy come for you, please! I’ll be a good boy, please, Master.”

Ramsay gasped against his boy’s neck and pumped harder, thrusting upwards in a motion that always sent his poor boy into shattering. “Good boy, good puppy, come hard for Master now...you have permission...who do you belong to? Huh? Who is your Master, giving you such a good fucking, huh? Scream it for me, Reek. My boy, all mine, scream it.”

“RAMSAY! Ramsay! Only you, only yours, GOD!” His stomach crunched as he came in hot pumps; then every tight muscle in his body went completely loose in a sparkling, spinning tingle as he collapsed and sighed Ramsay’s name into his shoulder.

As soon as Ramsay heard Reek scream his name, he growled out softly, “Good boy, MY boy...” He gave one last press into his boy and let his orgasm flow over him while he licked at the tooth marks on Reek’s neck. Then he slumped onto his boy, uncaring of how sticky they both were now.

“I love you, puppy. My good boy...my pet...and my fiance…” Ramsay's voice was a mumble, a sleepy one.

Tears ran down Reek’s face as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “Just stay like this with me. Just for a while longer. I love you too.”

Ramsay nodded sleepily. “Just like this...good boy…”


	17. Melting Away

Missy watched the credits roll on the screen with a small amount of excitement and dread. Jon looked like he might either be sick or run through a wall to freedom like a cartoon character, leaving behind only a cutout of himself in the wall.

She felt empathy for him. Her fears were minor compared to Jon’s and she had to admit, part of her was also very curious and couldn't stop thinking about what Harley had said about women enjoying it.

 

Jon had been staring at Luton since before the movie ended.

At last, Luton looked him over. “What?”

“Wh-why, why d'you even hava’ do this? What- what is it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What’s wrong with you that you ‘ava’ kidnap me? You’re a ‘annnsome lawyer. I don’ get-get eht.” Jon squinted his eyes at Luton. “Is it somefin’ ‘orrible thing with yourrrrr… _business_?”

Luton slowly smiled, then he was on top of Jon.

“Oh, ok.” Skinner took Whisper’s hand and tried to pull her out of the danger zone. “Let’s go to bed.” He tried not to laugh.

Missy had gasped at the sight of Luton landing on Wolf, she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. As soon as Skinner took her hand, she leaped up, his hand felt larger and warmer than hers. What was wrong with her? How much did she drink?

“Yes, Master.”

She followed him and trying to understand why her breath seemed to be quicker and she felt..not sick...something.

There was a sharp cry. Skinner stopped and spun on his heel. Luton had his hand down Wolf’s pants and the boy had cried out, but no one was hurt. He smiled and playfully covered Missy’s eyes. “It’s fine. Come on.”He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall.

 

“Ok, you’re safe,” he said softly into her ear then released her. Star-shaped paper lights above his bed gave the room a soft, warm, glow. "Would you like a shirt to sleep in? Some cotton boxers?” He looked through his drawers for anything she might like.

Whisper giggled softly the whole way into the room. Now she blushed and looked at her feet. “Uh...a shirt and boxers, please? If..it is alright?” She has never been alone with a man in bed with a shred of clothing on. It wasn’t allowed. This felt like a privilege, it felt special too. It also proved to Whisper that she was safe, he would not just take her. And that made her smile grow a little wider. Her eyes became a bit larger and there was an adoring gratitude glowing in them.

“Hey, here we go.” He showed her the neatly folded boxers he’d picked. “What do you think? Millenium Falcon? Meant to be, right? Here’s an X-Men shirt that’s too big for me.” They smelled slightly of a nice fabric softener.

“As much as I love Star Wars...I like really big shirts. If that is okay, Master?”

“Wear both if you want. It’s up to you, sweetie.” He set the clothes on her side of the bed and cleared her night stand of his little Edgar Allan Poe doll. “There. At least put something of yours on your nightstand. We’ll get you all the clothes you need soon but I hope this will help you feel comfortable for now.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and yawned as he tossed it into his hamper. He was thin but cut. He took his black Dickies off and hung them up in his closet. “Want me to put something on? Want a laptop or something?”

Whisper had honestly meant to obey, to change into the shirt. But when Skinner called her sweetie, she simply melted. Standing there with her eyes glued to him as he changed and her jaw slack.

“What? What’s wrong?” He looked down. “Um, I don’t have pajamas, I usually sleep naked. It’s ok. Is it too soon? I can sleep on the couch… if it’s not… indisposed.” He laughed a little and leaned forward trying to read her expression.

“I...just when you called me...and it was...then you...naked, you say? Oh...oh..it is hot in here, isn’t it? I think...I..” Whisper swayed a little. Her body was warm and her legs felt very weak and she tingled everywhere. Oh no, it must be a fever, how can I be sick now? Not right now!

Skinner approached her slowly and picked her up. He carried her to bed and carefully lay her down. “If you get scared or don’t like it, you can say ‘no’ or you can just grimace and I’ll stop and ask if you’re ok. Let’s try so you can see it’s alright.”He pinched her nose and held it.

Whisper grimaced and was shocked by the strange thing Skinner just did. She also whooped in breath, opening her mouth.

“Good.” He let go. “I’m sorry, you didn’t like that? That’s ok, sweetie,” he soothed. “I’ll stop. Just like that. Understand?” He said firmly.

Melting at the voice, at the endearment and even at the firmer tone, Whisper meekly replied. “Yes, Master.” She watched him and squirmed, which made her blush. “Good girl.”

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her and removed her skirt. He threw it into the hamper then put his hand on her knee. “We’ll go very slow. If you don’t enjoy it, I won’t be able to, so I’ll stop. It’s as simple as that. Try to relax but, if you can’t, that’s just fine, sweetheart,” his voice was low and soft. His warm hand started running up the inside of her thigh. “We have nothing but time. Nothing else to worry about. We’re safe here and you are safe with me.” His hand reached her underwear and he cupped her in between her legs.

Gasping, Whisper grabbed the sheets with one hand and his leg with the other. She felt herself getting wet and she turned red.

“I’m scared..is..what is supposed to happen?” Her voice was a squeak and yet even as she was scared and embarrassed, her body moved slightly against his hand. “Master..please? Is this..bad or good?”

“Very good. There is no ‘bad’ reaction, sweet girl. Are you too scared?” He started massaging her over her underwear. “We can stop,” he soothed. “It feels like you’re enjoying it. You’re wet. That’s _very good_.”

Whimpering, Whisper begged, “Please, don’t stop. I..I really like it..as long as it’s good and safe to...I trust you, Master.” She moaned and moved against his hand again.

“Good girl, Whisper. There’s nothing you could do that would upset me right now. This is very good.” He slipped his hand into her underwear and ran one finger between her lips, making small circles around her clit, slowly increasing pressure.“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

Whisper shook her head. What he was doing felt so good it was hard to even concentrate now.“Oh...uh...I wouldn’t..know..” She made a small keening sound in the back of her throat and then apologized for it. How can she lose control like that? Like this? What will he think of her?

“Don’t apologize, silly,” he said softly. He bent down to kiss her forehead, then her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue into her mouth as one finger circled her wet opening and started rubbing further in. “You’re so beautiful, it’s heartbreaking,” he whispered.

“Oh… you sound like poetry.” She whispered and found herself timidly bringing her hands up to lightly touch his chest. Her eyes rolled up to ask silent permission to touch him.

“Silly,” he rasped, smiling. “Go ahead. I’m yours too. I’m not afraid. Do you really think I should be?” he teased lovingly.

Whisper gave a small giggle that turned into a gasp as his finger moved in her. Her hands explored his chest and arms slowly then a little more frantically as she began to pant lightly. As if she couldn’t find a good hold and was drowning into this churning sensation that was making her make tiny noises, like a kitten or something.

“What a good, beautiful, sweet girl,” he purred and slowly inserted a second finger. He crooked them to rub against her g spot. “There you go. Keep being good for me. You’re doing so well.”

He looked up briefly when they heard Wolf moaning and panting. He smirked at her. “Well, good for them.”

Whisper was already half gone in the feelings and when Skinner gave her such wonderful praise and commands, she turned senseless, brainless. “I..can’t use words..thinking...gone..please..it feels so good that it's scary..Master...oh…” She dissolved into that keening sound again.

“That’s ok. It will overwhelm you but in a good way. Just hold tight to me. You’re doing so well. I have you, sweetie. You’re safe.” He started pumping her harder and used his thumb to rub against her clit with each thrust. “Let go, Master has you, Whisper.”

And as if that was what her body was waiting for, the pleasure peaked unbearably then exploded within her. “Master! Please...oh god, Master please!” She arched upwards, tensing and shuddering until she slumped down, breathing hard and crying with the sheer immenseness of it all.

“Good girl! I’m so proud of you. Hush, you’re fine. All over. You did so well, sweetheart,” he encouraged affectionately. Skinner rolled over to hop off the bed and put his boxers on her limp body. He pulled the covers up to her shoulder. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m just getting water. I’ll be right back, I promise. Then I’ll hold you until you fall asleep.” He kissed her lips and hurried to stop in the bathroom before getting water.

Missy was already half asleep by the time Skinner returned to the room. She didn’t speak, simply gave him a timid look then blushed. When he held her though, she curled up into him and then finally felt safe enough to sleep knowing she was protected.


	18. Owning Large Beasts

Luton had only been vaguely aware when Skinner had left the room with Whisper. He was too busy taking advantage of his drunk pet and fully enjoying it. This was the first time he was able to get this close, to truly feel his new pet. He saw it the same as when a thin young man owns a very large breed of dog or a wolf hybrid. Well, Luton wants this wolf hybrid for his own and he is thrilled to finally pet him.

Jon gasped and grabbed Luton by the shoulders, lifting him easily.  “I can’t… what, what are you gonna do?”

With a sharp grin and a wink, Luton’s hand dove down and grabbed his Wolf’s hard cock.

“AH!” Jon cried out. “Fuck! Stop that!”  Well, now the guy had a hold of him. He slowly let Luton back down.  “I don’ liiike you!” He protested, pulsing in Luton’s hand.

“You may not like me but your body does. Since your mind is impaired by the drinks, let’s go with what your body and I want to do.”  Luton began to stroke his pet while his other hand slowly played in Jon’s thick hair.

He was always drunk with Theon. It almost felt the same, but Luton wouldn’t push him away or get moody and withdraw because, _ ‘You never want me sober.’ _ Maybe he could close his eyes… it felt nice. 

“Good Wolf.”  Luton soothed as he started to undo his own pants.  “See how much you want this? I want it too… You just have to stay good for me… Stay right there for a moment.”  It occurred to Luton, even through his haze as he started to undo his pants, it would be a lot better to get Wolf into his room. Of course, the cage is in there, but maybe Luton can keep Wolf’s attention… Or maybe he can just let him sleep in the bed? He heard Ramsay and Damon growling in his head. Well, that is for later anyhow… Right now he had to get Wolf into his room. 

Buttoning his pants back up, he grinned charmingly at his pet.  “We should take this to the bedroom. As you saw earlier, any of the family can bust in at any moment. I think this is a private moment for just ourselves, don’t you agree? Come on, let’s go into the bedroom. It will be our room now.”

Jon groaned. “Mmmm… ok.” He sighed and rolled off the couch when he tried to sit up, knocking them both onto the floor. “Aw, sorry. Youuuu ok?”

Luton laughed and said,  “Yeah...think you can crawl? Or think we are just staying right here?”  He already was on top of his Wolf again, he couldn’t pass up this lovely moment. The wolf was lying flat on his back now, his arms spread out and the moonlight seemed to hit him just right. Fuck it, Luton didn’t care if they were out on Roose’s private road in the center of it.  He licked a path up Wolf’s neck then gave a bite, not very hard but enough to mark his pet.  “You are almost like a gothic painting come to life right now…”  He whispered and started to stroke Wolf’s cock so lightly it was barely there.

“You… why,” Jon gasped. Oh, gods, please let tonight be the night he gets whiskey dick. “But why? You’re, you’re... it doesn’t make sense at all.”  He sat up, pushing Luton into his lap and pulled off his stifling shirt. He smiled sleepily and crawled over Luton.  “You arrrre cute. You are jus’ psycho.”

Luton allowed his big pet to manhandle him. It was easier this way for now… After all, Wolf was undressing them both for him.  “I’m cute? Not dashing, and charming, not debonair or even handsome...cute? Like a chipmunk? As for psycho… I’m actually probably one of the sanest folks here… Though I would say the sanest is Skinner, followed by me, then Damon, then Reek, Ramsay, then Alyn followed by Jeyne who is easily the most insane. Cub doesn’t even really make it to a scale of sane or insane anymore. So I am cute and mostly sane… Do I at least look like a sexy lawyer?”

“Yeah.” J on felt his hands fumbling with Luton’s fly. He pulled off Luton’s dress slacks… There was probably some special name for the finely tailored material.  “I didn’t mean a psychic! I mean a psychopathic! Like Ramsay. I hate Ramsay,” he said, almost sadly. “I neverrr fucked a man b’fore. Tell meee if I’m doin’ it wrong.”  He bent down and kissed Luton deeply with a hunger that hurt. He was pretty muscular for his size. Jon ran his hand down Luton’s flat stomach.

Luton kissed Jon back and growled deep in his throat. He squirmed under the heavy but warm hand that felt so good, it had been so long since he had been with someone. His hand went to play with Jon’s balls, while the other grabbed a fistful of Jon’s hair and kissed him harder.

It had been awhile because Luton didn’t want to have the others watch him...to destroy any potential private thing he had. If Ramsay had not slept with him that time, Luton might never have come out of the closet at all.  He owed Ramsay everything for that alone, if not for saving him so long ago. But he still was a private person, he couldn't bring himself to date a man, only after getting approval. What man would stand for that? So it was easier to just..not.  Now, here was his own large wonderful pet… He smiled and pulled back a little bit.  “So...weren’t you and Theon...didn’t you both?”  He asked in between kisses.

“We didn’t sleep together. I had to… I feel kind of bad about it. I wasn’t ready. I didn’t… I was trying to not be this. I think I hurt him.”  Jon stopped, surprised at his own words.  “He did everything and I would push him but I would pull him. I should’ve picked one but I left instead. We, we were not in a good place, not me or him, you know?”

“Well, we are NOT going to have those problems and I am not him. We don’t have to think of him or talk about him anymore. Let’s just concentrate on ourselves, be greedy and enjoy how things feel? Hmm?”  Luton now had one hand on Wolf’s cock and the other massaging his own. He tried to figure out how to get the big guy to get flat again. He had no intention of being the one getting fucked, that would be Wolf. But he had a feeling the pet thought otherwise.

Jon’s hand eagerly explored further between Luton’s legs. It wasn’t wet like Ygritte would have been. He sighed and his head rolled as Luton’s hand made him leak, then tried to pry his fingers between Luton’s cheeks.  “Do you like me?”  His drunk face was suddenly vulnerable to the point of tragedy.

Luton reached up and caressed Wolf’s face and smiled. “Yes, I like you very much. I think you are handsome, sexy and you have been hurt.. You need someone to take the hurt away, to want and need to care for you. I have decided to fill that position. You are everything I really want, Wolf. And I will become everything you need… I think you already want me…” He teased gently, giving Wolf a flirtatious but earnest look.

“It’s just for tonight. I’m drunk. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Jon said defensively. He kissed down Luton’s neck and chest, then sucked on his nipple, pushing Luton’s thighs apart with his own to start rubbing him into opening. He sighed onto Luton’s chest and pulled his quick hands away.  “You’re _distracting_ me,” he growled.

Luton grinned. “I am? I’m sorry.” He sat up and rubbed their hard cocks together, nipping at Wolf’s lip.

_“Stop.”_ Jon grabbed Luton’s neck and pushed him back down by it. He used his other hand to pull Luton’s boxers off completely, then started pulling at his dress shirt. It was so frustratingly attached with tiny little buttons he just grabbed the seams and ripped it apart to get it off. 

Luton gasped and panted with lust. He had to fight for control with himself before he could control Wolf. It would be so easy to just allow the larger man to take control and just try out bottoming for him this once, e xcept if Wolf remembered in the morning it will just make him want to challenge Luton more. No, he couldn’t let it happen that way, but he really didn’t want to use the damned shock remote to do it. Talk about something killing the mood.

“Just like Damon...you ruin clothing just to show the rest of us mere mortals that you are stronger...as if we aren’t already admiring your muscles.”  When Wolf came to reach for him again, Luton was back on his feet.  He had one big advantage besides a shock remote… Wolf was drunk and he was not.  Coming up behind the slower drunk man, Luton kissed the back of his boy’s neck and his arms reached around to caress his pet.

“Oh, ah.” Jon’s head rolled back. The warm mouth on the back of his neck made his knees weak. His head swayed away to yield better access to the spot. His numb arm reached back for Luton.  “Come, come here.”

“Hush, good boy...I am here...if you want me to come even closer, lay down for me.”  He crooned, one hand on Wolf’s throat now, firm but not more than lightly squeezing. His other was working Jon’s hard length again as he pressed into Jon’s back.  Luton’s hard cock pressed against Jon’s ass and his body responded with an aching deep inside that frightened him. He tried to twist away and landed on his back.

“Don’t,” he exhaled. His large brown eyes were pleading over his parted, pouting, dusky pink lips.

Luton began to crawl over Wolf’s body, his eyes were eating him up, his face was exquisite. “Oh… You are just… priceless. I want us to gasp and moan and lose ourselves in pleasure. Don’t be scared, good boy… It’s just for tonight, remember? We can think and talk tomorrow. But for tonight… Let’s just enjoy this..”   Luton kissed Wolf again while taking off his pants. Well, he at least got them to Wolf’s thighs. Then, he had to sit up and pull them off the rest of the way.  “Sorry, I can’t rip your clothes off like the Incredible Hulk, not a talent I possess…”

Jon was nodding without realizing it.  _ Just for tonight.  _ Just a drunk accident they’d probably forget. He sat then stood up and wrapped his arms around Luton.  “Where’s your bedroom? D’you have condemns in it?” He found himself pushing Luton into the wall and running his hands around Luton’s hard ass.  “You’re very handsome, I wish you weren’t a little evil.”

“Evil? I thought we agreed I was a little crazy and cute. We hadn't discussed evil yet. Thank you for saying I’m handsome… Yes, I have condoms, sweetheart. You’ll like me even if you think I am a little evil, though… Let’s get into the bedroom, Wolf.”  He tried to pull the large man while continuing to kiss him.

“You’re Ramsay’s friend,” Jon growled. It felt like he was chasing Luton now. “It’s not hard to figure out. Don’t say nice things to me!”  He suddenly groaned, shoving Luton through his bedroom door. “You don’t have to lie!”  His words were angry but he was clearly starving for affection. “Get in bed!” He barked to shield himself. 

“You get into the bed, I’ll get the condoms,” Luton replied, grinning. “I’m not lying to you, Wolf. I chose you, remember… I asked Ramsay for you, because I do like you… Does that scare you, sweet Wolf? Huh?”  Luton started to walk towards the bed, then pulled down the covers and sat on the edge, patting the bed as if beckoning Jon over.

“No! No, it doesn’t. I don’t care. Just don’t… waste your time. Just! Stop talking!” He sounded more petulant that authoritative even in his own ears and crawled onto the bed with a grieved sigh. He grabbed Luton’s wrist and started yanking at it, making an apologetic face with his deep soft brown eyes and furrowed brow.

Luton smiled and pushed into Jon, kissing him, touching him and slowly trying to guide Wolf to lay down.  “Good boy...you are just as aroused as I am..sshh...I just want us both to feel good...that’s all.”  He gently licked then bit at Wolf’s nipples and then he nuzzled Jon’s neck as his hands roamed everywhere.

Jon submitted to the pushes and caresses and laid down under Luton. He bit his lip when Luton called him a good boy again and rubbed his thighs on Luton’s hips. He took Luton’s jaw in one hand and grabbed his ass with a slap, growling. 

Gasping, then grinning, Luton rubbed himself against Wolf; then, letting Wolf have his way, he snuck a hand downward. To begin to very gently just rest lightly, to maybe circle very slowly at that small hole.  “Such a good boy for me...Mmm..I like my growling wolf…”

“Stop! Stop saying that!” Jon panted. His thighs trembled against Luton and his lips parted.  “I’m not your anything. Don’t… oh, fuck. Ah, gods…”  He squeezed Luton’s ass roughly and pulled his pelvis closer by it.

“Good boy...just enjoy it..good boy, let me in...there..see...oh, the look on your face, makes me want to fuck you and watch you scream.”  Luton started to move his finger gently in and out to get Jon used to the feeling, he searched out that small bundle of nerves that should melt him. Finding it, he experimentally allowed his fingertip to sweep over it then sort of give a small soft flick.

Jon lurched back and moaned.  “Don’t! Don’t do that!”  He rubbed his face against the sheets, his mouth hanging open. He started to go between whimpering and sharply sucking in air. He pulled Luton closer with a furious squeeze of his calf against Luton’s thigh.

“Just let it happen, honey. Just enjoy it and go on, you can squirm and cry out all you want to...it’s just one night of drunken sex..let it be an adventure, look how lost you are to it, already...good...it feels so good, doesn’t it?”  He added another finger and began to tease that little button while he also rubbed Wolf’s length and then deemed Wolf was about ready. He leaned down and kissed his new boy.  He positioned himself and very gently began to move into Jon’s tight warmth. Stopping after a moment, halfway inside of his pet, wanting nothing more than to just fuck and come...he softly asked,  “Are you okay? Do you need me to stop for a second, lovely Wolf?”

“It hurts.” Jon shrank back and held desperately to Luton’s shoulders. “Say it again,” he pleaded.

“I’ll stay still while your body adjusts, sweet boy… Lovely Wolf, my good boy...Just breathe for me and relax.”  He pushed Wolf’s thick hair back out of his eyes and smiled, then kissed his boy.  “You are wonderful, so lovely and MY good Wolf...shh...I won’t hurt you…”  Luton began to touch his boy’s straining wet cock and gave it firm strokes.  “I want to take care of you...keep you safe...and I’ll be yours too..”

Jon leaned into Luton’s every touch though he shook his head slowly in weak protest. “Oh,” his eyes squeezed shut and his eyebrows rose, pleading further. “Oh, Mmm-” he bit his lip, frustrating the part of him that had given in completely. 

Feeling his boy relax a little more, Luton began to slowly push into that tight amazing place. He tilted upwards to catch that little bundle again. 

“Hush...such a good boy for me. Does this feel better? Your body seems to really enjoy it now...that’s it...just let yourself feel so good, honey...let your Master make you feel very very good.”

“Yes,” Jon whined softly. “Oh, gods, this is really happening.” He wrapped his arms around Luton. “Just do it, please. Make me forget everything.”  He squeezed Luton closer, up into him.

“Good boy, just feel and don’t think at all, sweet Wolf...my Wolf...just feel this and make those wonderful sounds...I love how well you react...oh gods, everything about you…” he groaned and pumped deeper and faster but waited with each thrust to see how his Wolf was taking it.

Jon cried out, arching his back. " Fuck!” He cried and looked to Luton to save him from himself.  “Ah, you feel- fuck! Tell me I’m your good boy, please. Don’t leave me tomorrow. Don’t spit on me and push me away. Oh gods,”  He rolled back and cried out again. He was riding a growing typhoon of sensations he didn’t understand. “Mmm- uh, oh yes, please.”

Luton smiled and assured him, “I will never leave you or spit on you. You are my good boy, my special wonderful Wolf and I am keeping you forever. Now show me how much you like this...like my fucking you...show me you are my good boy...come for me, good boy...I want to feel you squeeze around my cock and yell, moan for me.”  He increased his thrusts and made sure to hit that sweetest of buttons over and over. He couldn't hold back much longer, it had been so long.

Jon screamed, overwhelmed, frightened, but mostly lost, exploding. The sensations erased everything else completely now.  “Master, please!” He cried out as things built to near agony. “ _ Master _ ,” he moaned and came, pumping against Luton’s thrusting flat stomach.

“Good boy! Very good, Wolf, My Wolf...MINE!”  He snarled as he pumped and then tensed, pressing into Jon’s body with every bit of his own. “Gods, yes! My boy...all mine.” He came and he swore that he died, it was so intense. " Good boy...you are my very good boy.” He kept whispering afterward and pet Jon’s hair while still laying atop of him.

Jon rubbed his head against Luton’s hand as sleep began to overtake him. He let himself believe it. 

Just for tonight.


	19. A Bigger Family to Worry For

Roose walked slowly towards his bedroom. He saw another box set aside for Ramsay’s house. This one seemed to contain two new sweatsuits for Cub with colorful cute pictures on it, crayons and coloring books, plus extra items. Tilting his head, he stared down at the box. He bent and sifted through the items. It was easy to tell what was for whom, but then… New barrettes for a girl who never has need to style her hair? And the new nightgown and the new dress were certainly way too long for Harley to use. Then, there was the extra sweatsuit meant for someone only two sizes less than Damon. No one in Ramsay’s pack matched that description.

He entered his room and sought out Walda. “Sweetheart? I noticed another box for my son and his pack. It is so nice of you to care so much for them… I did happen to notice… There was stuff for a very tall girl and a very muscular big boy, almost as big as our Damon. Has my son added to his pack? Pets or members?” His hands went to rub Walda’s shoulders, then one hand rubbed her lower back the way it always seemed to help. Her stomach was its own country and Roose was starting to worry about her health. Maybe Roose should just force the doctor to do a c section?

“Oh, yes. I thought… I’m sorry, dear. I thought that must have been why Ramsay came with Damon to see you. He didn’t tell you about their new… recruits?” She sighed and leaned into him. “What did he want then, naughty boy?” She said lightly, shaking her head.

Roose kissed the top of her head and replied, “Ramsay came to tell me that he was marrying Theon. Damon will be marrying the girl as well. More weddings…Tell me if the new recruits you saw had collars on? Or were they carrying weaponry?”

“He WHAT? I can’t!” She was torn, feeling both joy and hurt. “Well, that’s wonderful but why didn’t they tell me? Is that what they were hiding? Why? I understand Ramsay, but I thought Theon was my friend.” She still had to smile, even as hormonal tears came. “Oh! Ramsay does have a heart after all! I knew it!”

Roose cupped his wife’s pretty round face in his hands. “Sweetheart, it is all fine...Theon adores you, Harley and Jeyne love you, though I think I prefer you friends with the pet side of her.” He gave a small smirk. “And as much as Ramsay acts or says otherwise… The boy had begrudgingly started to like you. You are part of the honorary pack members club. Even I was not invited to that club. And they didn’t avoid telling you to hurt your feelings or slight you, darling… They didn’t tell you for the same reasons they didn’t tell me about their new packmates. Because they like to skip confrontation. Still children in that regards… But at least they are attempting adult things now. So that is something.”

He guided his wife to the bed and tucked her in before shutting out the lights. “Theon wants to have a very simple wedding, planned by himself and Ramsay. I am sure Harley will want you to help her with hers. But Reek was afraid to hurt your feelings by saying anything because he does like you so much, love.”

Walda beamed lovingly up at her husband and softly joked, “You never told me I’d be getting ten step-children. Good thing I come from a big family. Well, what matters is that they’re happy.” She clasped her hands together and tilted her head, just gushing over the thought. “After I yell at Theon, I’ll forgive him and leave him to plan his own wedding however he wants, as long as I’m invited,” she giggled softly. “The girl and boy are very different. Very meek and just a bit skittish. They don’t seem as… colorful as the rest.” She winked at Roose and smiled dryly. “They weren’t armed, they were collared.”

“Well, I am relieved that they are pets rather than more soldiers. However, I must meet them… They are on my property and around my son, and wife, and twins, who really need to show one of these days. Tomorrow morning, I’ll go and see the new pets and the new owners… Wait, that can’t be right.” Roose went to lay down and pulled Walda towards him to snuggle into sleep. “Damon and Ramsay don’t seem to want to have more than one pet. They wouldn’t allow Alyn another one, never mind two pets… Luton and Skinner?” Roose’s voice held disbelief.

“Mmm, that must be the difference. They make Theon look like a maniac. I wonder how on earth that family works, but,” she yawned, “I’m sure I wouldn’t like to know. Gods be good, the girls will be here within the week.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Dearest, what do you think about Rose and Hannah?”

“I think those are wonderful names, dear. I bet Hannah will be more like you...and Rose will be more like me.” Roose murmured sleepily. “I’m going in the morning to see these new pets for myself. Luton and Skinner have certainly become more like their packmates.”

“Mmm.” Walda closed her eyes and smiled to herself. “Luton still worships you and Skinner is still terrified of you, dear. I don’t know what could make that change.”

Roose smiled and fell asleep dreaming of being the Krampus during Christmas season, terrifying bad, naughty, scared children.

 

Harley was singing and dancing with glee. Early that morning, her cast finally came off. Not only could she use her foot without a huge limp, but since Damie has been home, the crawling ALL the time seems to have ended. She went through several songs, off-key but with great spirit. Due to her still weak and sore ankle, her dancing wasn’t very good either.

By the time she made it through “Heart And Soul”, “Vogue”, “Iron Man”, in which she added a spectacular (in her own eyes) air guitar solo and “The Harlem Shake”, she had finished making breakfast. “Master!” She hollered towards the living room, “Breakfast is ready, will you please text Skinner and Luton to head over?”. Turning towards the table area she called, “Hey, Reek, the coffee is done brewing.”

She started to bellow “Walking On Sunshine” and nearly danced-lurched the dishes to the table.

Reek scratched at his tight chest and started setting the table.

“They’re coming. Luton seems rather peppy.” Damon gave Ramsay a thumbs up.

Reek tried to unhear that remark.

“So, you guys like Missy?” Damon asked everyone but was looking at Harley.

Harley came over and dropped to her knees before Damon. “I really like her. She is so nice. And like… a good balance. She is really smart too and I can’t wait to read her stories! The real and fictional ones! I really hope she and Skinner do well together… I know she liked him…” She remembered that Skinner may not like her anymore and she stopped smiling. Resting her chin on Damon’s knee, she rolled her eyes up at him. “I need to find a way to make Skinner accept my apology. I really didn’t mean to insult him, Damie.”

“I know, honey. Want me to make him forgive you?” He slammed his fist into his palm and grinned.

Reek raised an eyebrow at Harley and started handing out the coffee.

Giggling, Harley shook her head. “No thank you, Master. I’ll just have to wait until he is less angry and then ask him again to forgive me. I was in the wrong… I shouldn’t have interfered, I see that now. Oh...I need to go finish cooking and help Reek with the table!”

She leapt up and kissed Damon. “This next song will be for you!” Harley announced brightly as she headed to cheek the food.

 “No… oh no!” Ramsay groaned as “Talk Dirty To Me” was suddenly played by kittens being slowly run down a cheese grater. “Sweet gods, if that doesn’t get Alyn up, nothing will.” He looked down at Cub who had come crawling out an hour ago. Unlike his Master, he only sleeps in if Alyn wishes it or he is ill.  He had been watching Dora and coloring a piece of paper Harley had found him. Now, he stared towards the kitchen, then gave Damon and Ramsay a look of horror.

“New...hurt? Sing...bad...poor New...tries…” The look of overpouring sympathy for the vocally challenged girl from Cub was too much. Ramsay burst out laughing.

Alyn came out rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess of disjointed spikes. “Stop! Some of us have hangovers. This house needs to be soundproofed for fucks sake. Especially the bedrooms. He dropped himself on the couch and curled up.

Damon’s eyes sparked a little. He walked over to sit by Alyn. “Hey. Hey, buddy. You hung over, buddy? You got a headache?”

“Go away, Damon.”

“Cub, do you think Alyn’s really hungover or just grumpy? Do you know what helps the grumpies?”

“DON’T! RAMSAY!”

Damon laughed and yanked Alyn into his lap before he could run. “Did you know your master is ticklish?”

Alyn spasmed and kicked, gritting his teeth until he started giggling and cursing at Damon.

Cub laughed and clapped, but from a small distance. He knew better than to get close to Smash or Master when they are like this. Ramsay grinned, then went to go see his puppy, he saw him clawing at his chest. “Damon, remember when it goes beyond cheering him up and into bullying… Just watch for that line.” He cautioned softly as he walked by.

Ramsay waited until Reek had nothing in his hands before coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around the small waist.

“Mmm.” Reek smiled a little and glanced over his shoulder. “Your coffee’s on the table.”

Damon let Alyn go. “ _Ramsay_ ,” he mocked and rubbed Alyn’s angry little head.

Skinner held the door open for Missy and looked happier than he ever had.

Missy had a tiny smile on her face and a new warmth to her downcast eyes. After she entered, she lightly held onto Skinner’s arm, liking his closeness. Now that the numbness from her first day has worn off, she was equally impressed and terrified of this family she has joined.

Harley grinned and waved to Missy as she finished setting out the food.

“Hey, Missy! Hi, Skinner!” She was hoping that Skinner has already forgiven her when she noticed a large hand reach into a platter of bacon and nearly remove half of it.

“Damie, NO! Please, that is too much, think of your heart and everyone here that wants more than one-third of a piece of bacon with their eggs! That is two pounds of bacon that you are trying to consume and clog your arteries with! I only have one pound left and I don’t want to have to cook more, my ankle is sore enough from all the walking around, Master. And with more folks, we need to be more considerate and leave enough for everyone-”

“Baby! Ok! Calm down!” Damon held his ears and cowered like he was under attack. “Mercy! Mercy!”

Harley giggled right along with Cub who was watching this with great glee. Everyone was funny today, he thought. Harley blushed and sat down on Damon’s lap. “It’s a good thing that me, Reek, and Cub don’t mind sitting on laps. It's the only way we have enough chairs for breakfast now.”

Ramsay kissed his pet and put Reek on his lap. “Skinner, Missy, you both look satisfied with yourselves. Come, sit, eat, enjoy the food, Harley cooks breakfasts quite well… The nagging is just a side order, really.” He put some eggs, waffles, bacon and sausage on his plate. “Pick what you want out of it, Puppy.”

Harley gasped and jumped up to run to the fridge. “Oh, almost forgot it!” She brought over an enormous bowl of fruit salad, enough for a party of fifteen. Setting it near Missy’s plate, Harley beamed. “I remembered you are a vegetarian. So I made this to go with...whatever here that you would or can eat.” She skipped back to sit on Damon’s lap well pleased with herself for remembering.

“Thank you, it was very kind of you.” Missy stammered, then wondered how she would eat even a third of the party bowl filled with chopped fruits.

“Oh, you’re a vegetarian? That’s really cool. I gave up red meat and thought about giving up poultry. It would be easier to do with someone else.” Skinner smiled gently.

“Could I have some fruit salad, Master?” Reek asked quietly. He rubbed his chest and thought every sound was the door opening. “I like that idea too, Missy. I hate thinking about the poor animals living in factories and being slaughtered-”

Alyn snorted. “Really?” He picked up a piece of bacon. “Reek,” he said in a piggy snort, “where’s Charlotte? What happened when her babies went flying through the air?”

“Stop! That’s horrible!” Reek said frowning.

Harley gave Reek a bowl of fruit salad. “Here you go, honey. If you really like this better, I’ll just make extra for you when I make Missy’s food. I don’t mind.”

Ramsay frowned and looked at the door. “Where are Luton, Wolf, and Cub?” He looked at Skinner with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure they’re coming. Wolf was a little reluctant this morning.”

“Come on, Cub! Ketchup and eggs!” Alyn called.

“Is he alright? What happened?” Reek asked nervously.

“Uh,” Skinner looked at Missy briefly. “I think he’s fine, just… adjusting.” He texted Luton.

 

**Dude, they’re waiting.**

 

Luton read the text and sighed. It was time to end this foolish stalemate before Damon smashes his way in to tell Luton he messed up. Or Alyn comes with the damned Anti Smash gun or even worse, Ramsay shows up. After he put his faith in Luton and told Damon to back off… Luton couldn’t disappoint them or himself.

“Okay, Wolf. I have let you pout and sulk for an hour now. You will finish putting on your shirt, brush your teeth and we are going to breakfast. They are waiting on us, and you will learn, we don’t make Ramsay wait long… or Damon for that matter. You have ten minutes to be ready and at the front door. I mean it, I’m setting a timer now for you.”

“What?” Jon crinkled his face at Luton. “Why do I have to go? I’m not even hungry!” He got up and put his shirt on. “I’d rather starve than have to sit with Ramsay fucking Bolton. He told me he’s waiting to find an excuse to kill me,” he whined, perhaps exaggerating slightly. “I want to go back to bed or get the hell out of here,” he complained his way to the bathroom.

Luton chuckled as he called out, “Five minutes left, maybe if you stopped complaining, you’d be ready quicker.” Wolf sounded like a whiny boy up too far past his bedtime, it was amusing if mildly irritating after awhile. For the most part, Luton didn’t mind it at all… The same way some owners don’t mind their dogs barking or jumping or howling.

“Two minutes, Wolf!”

“I’m already done!” Jon walked out and folded his arms over his chest, pouting. He rolled his eyes as his bottom lip jutted out. “Well? What? I’m here.”


	20. Learning Curve

**I** t took all Luton had not to laugh or tease his puppy. “Good boy. Let’s go… We can discuss rules on the way. First thing is… Whenever you are out of this house or Ramsay’s house, you will stay next to whomever is escorting you. Don’t ever stray without permission.” Luton opened the doors after punching in the codes. He stepped outside first, then beckoned to Wolf. “Come on, Wolf… Right to me, good boy.”

Jon looked around anxiously before stepping outside and following Luton. He rubbed his lips together and stayed close. He was trying to forget last night, but every ‘good boy’ twisted pleasurably low in his stomach.

Luton gave his boy a reassuring smile and then put one hand on Wolf’s back. He rubbed the warm skin through the cotton sweatshirt he had found that Damon had once lent him then never wanted back.

“So here are the rules for when we get inside. The pouting, sulking, angry, complaining boy is fine at our home. Not at Ramsay’s. And NEVER in Ramsay’s earshot. He considers it barking and he finds it rude. I will be seen as a bad Master and you as a bad pet. It won’t go well for either of us. It is very important for you to always treat him with respect, if not with submission. It is very important that you remember to NEVER antagonize Ramsay or Damon… if you do..I will have to discipline you..in front of everyone. We both can agree we don’t want that, right?”

Jon tilted his head down slightly to look pitifully at Luton. “I’ll just try not to say anything.” He didn’t pull away from Luton’s touch. His body had been tricked into finding it comforting.

“Good boy. That might be for the best. How about we do this… While we are there, maybe you should only speak when spoken to. Just for this morning. We can play each moment by ear as you learn. You are doing so well and I am proud of you. It will get easier, I promise. Actually, the next thing will be easier now that you will only speak inside the house if spoken to, this morning. Do not upset Reek. Do not call him Theon, do not argue with him, or accuse him, or ask him why won’t he leave, why does he want to stay, leave it all in the past, Wolf.”

Jon hung his head slightly. “I didn’t mean to upset him. I care about him.” He leaned into Luton and touched his shoulder. “I’m not trying to ruin things here. I’m genuinely scared for my friend.”

Luton nodded and caressed Jon’s face. “I know… I do understand. But it certainly can’t help anyone’s situation if you set someone off. I just want you to try and remain quiet and good… Be my good boy, Wolf. And you need to eat something… I don’t want to watch you dwindle away. Granted, it would be nice to carry you around… But in order for that to happen, you would need to lose so much weight, the wind could carry you off.”

“Take a deep calming breath, Wolf, and then I am opening the door to head inside. Are you ready?”

Jon took a deep breath and held it a moment, then let it out slowly. “Ok.” He watched Luton’s face for any further hint of approval or encouragement, though he tried to appear cold.

“Good boy, I’ll be with you to help, my Wolf.” He gave Jon’s hair a gentle tug, until his wolf bent enough for Luton to give a small kiss to the bite mark he left on Jon’s neck.

Jon’s lips parted and he exhaled slowly then quickly frowned and pulled away. “I thought you said I would forget last night,” he grumbled as though that was Luton’s responsibility and followed him inside.

Luton grinned sharply with triumph since Jon couldn’t see his face. “Time to get you some food. Remember, keep your eyes down, stay quiet and if you have to speak, do it respectfully.”

He grinned at the chaos around the breakfast table. In a quiet voice to Wolf, he commented, “We always have breakfast and most times have supper all together here. It’s a way for Ramsay to sort of do roll call, I think.”

Sitting in his usual seat, Luton pulled Jon to sit next to him. “Right here, Wolf.”

Harley looked up from stealing food from Damon’s plate to grin at Luton. Then, to grin at Reek after looking over Jon fast. Her expression said _, See? He is fine, nothing to worry about._

“You are late, Luton. However bad your hangovers are, you should try to be on time.” Ramsay commented, looking over the two of them intensely. His expression seemed to say, _don’t fuck this up._

But then he smirked, seeing how proud Luton seemed and how uncomfortable but somewhat cowed Wolf looked.

Cub was sitting on Alyn’s lap eating eggs with ketchup. He had also eaten some of the fruit, also with ketchup. Luton was sitting next to Alyn which wasn’t unusual, but then the big man came sitting next to him. Cub clutched his large plastic coated spoon tighter as he awkwardly scooped up some eggs. Half fell off the spoon like always, but it never frustrated him more than now.

For some reason, the man bothered him. The looks he gave Cub somehow hurt and it kept Cub up last night. He was cranky and this sent his upset into overdrive. With a scowl, Cub tried again to scoop more eggs onto his spoon.

“Let Master help, Cub, “ Alyn offered tenderly. “Guess he can't sit with you unless you want to lose feeling in your legs,” Alyn remarked, grinning at Luton. He took the spoon from Cub and offered him a rounded fork instead. “Try that, little boy, or Master can feed you.”

Cub took the rounded fork and tried to beat a piece of fruit with it. He started to cry, then asked, “Master?  Show?” He tried again and watched the fruit drown in the ketchup.

Luton grinned at Alyn. “Yeah, I don’t think I am ready for trying to sit with him on my lap.”

Jon made a sour expression glancing quickly around the table, his eyes stopped on Theon and he found it hard to look away.

Reek inhaled sharply as though he’d been struck.

“You’re alright?” Damon asked looking Luton over.

Luton grinned. “Yep. We both are. How are you doing?” He asked, knowing he was baiting Damon, but feeling a little cocky this morning.

Cub dropped the fork in frustration and grabbed Alyn’s shirt gently, meekly. “Feed? Master? Please?”

“Of course, Cub. I love to feed my little boy. What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare last night?” Alyn stroked Cub’s face then offered him a forkful of ketchup-covered eggs.

Damon frowned and dug his nails into the table. “I’m a little nervous about over-confident boys getting spoiled by new toys. Other than that, just fucking peachy, Luton.”

Alyn cleared his throat and tried changing the subject cheerfully. “How about Skinner and Melanie? You both look like you’re adjusting alright so far?”

Missy blushed and nearly giggled. “My new name is Whisper…”

Luton looked up at Damon and smiled with a tinge of embarrassment. “You are right, Damon. I’m sorry… I’ll watch it.”

Theon rolled his eyes. _Perfect Luton has all the perfect answers._

“Aw, that’s nice. Whisper, that’s pretty,” Alyn spoke gently to Whisper and tried to make her feel a little more at ease. “How’s that, Cub?”

Cub ate his eggs and stared over at the pretty, quiet girl. “Wh..wiiss..Pretty.” He amended and looked back down at his plate. Snatching up bacon, he nibbled it and peeked through his curtain of hair at the new pets.

“Thank you,” Missy said and delicately ate some fruit while inching a tad closer to Skinner.

“That was very nice, Cub,” Alyn whispered in his ear. “I’m so proud of you.” He playfully nibbled at Cub’s pronounced cheekbone.

Jon searched Theon’s face for any sign that he got the message, but he just kept glancing up with a pleading look Jon didn’t understand, then down at the food, he couldn’t seem to stomach. Jon looked to Harley now and frowned.

Luton tapped Wolf’s plate with a fork. “Do you need me to feed you, Wolf? Or can you do it yourself?”

Ramsay took a piece of pineapple from Reek’s bowl and held it to his boy’s lips. “Eat, puppy. You need a little something in there so I can give you your medicine. Look, it’s only fruit… No piggies were harmed in the making of it, I swear.”

Alyn giggled.

Reek smiled a little and opened his mouth to accept the food.

Jon grimaced seeing that and shoved some eggs in his mouth. He nodded slowly and quietly mumbled to Harley. “Good. Thanks.”

“Bambi sausage?” Damon offered Harley with a stupid grin on his face. “Mommy? Mommy? Wake up, Momma!” He wiggled the sausage near her mouth.

Harley laughed then bit the sausage in half. After she chewed and swallowed it, she grabbed one other sausage and held them up before Damon.

“Mommy..wake up, mommy!” The one-half bitten seemed to hover and say… Then, with a growl, Harley made the other sausage attack the smaller one. “Ahh..mommy...don’t eat my brains!” She shoved both sausages into Damon’s mouth and drank the last of his coffee.

Then she looked at Wolf, once she knew Damon’s mouth was full and grinned.

“You are welcome. There is plenty more… Would you like the last of the bacon?”

“Bacon! Hey! Is any of you motherfuckers actually happy to see me again?”

Jon jumped when the huge man with a scar on his neck hit the table with his fist. He started hyperventilating and looking for a weapon.

“That’s my bacon! Gimme!” He growled at Harley and smiled with one curling corner of his mouth. “ _You’re going to make that up to me.”_ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

With a grin, Harley curled around her large master and whispered into his ear. “Of course, I will make it up to you, Damie. And I missed you very much...I appreciate you are here...I have a special little game all planned to make you forget all about that bacon.”

Luton put a hand in Jon’s thick hair. He petted him heavily once or twice, then grabbed the hair tightly in a fist just at an angle that none of the pets would be able to see. It wasn’t meant to hurt as much as both warn and offer a dominating comfort. “Calm down...eat your food. Good boy.”

Ramsay made Reek eat a few more pieces of fruit then kissed him. “Are you sure you don’t want any bacon or sausage, honey? I think sausage is healthy for you…” He leered with an over exaggeration and nibbled Reek’s earlobe. “Gonna make you smile whether you want to or not.”

Reek rolled his lips together and licked them. “It is not.” Reek smirked and tried to think about Asha, how bad he should feel, how horrible he was for not caring more. He was getting some control back over his mind and body. It felt thrilling to make such a simple, private decision.

Jon looked sideways at Luton and was able to take a slow, deep, breath. He nodded and relaxed a little.

Luton left his hand in Jon’s hair, caressing and entangling all at once as he ate his food. He was so proud of how well Wolf was doing.

Ramsay smiled at Luton and gave him a small nod of approval. Then he went back to teasing his puppy, relieved that Jon won’t be setting his sensitive boy off. “I do think you like sausage and it’s very healthy for you...I am certain of it, Reek.” He slowly allowed his hand to drift to Reek’s thigh.

 

Harley looked past Damon’s massive arm to see Missy. “So how soon can I read your stuff, huh? I love crime stories...I remember hearing all about that cult you were in...Craster’s Keep or whatever it was...how close are you to publishing that story? Huh?”

Missy blushed and looked down. “I wrote it… That was as brave as I got so far…”

Reek crossed his legs and widened his eyes at Ramsay, then looked to Whisper and asked in a tight voice, “What have you written about? Your experiences? I hope you don’t mind me asking. It’s ok if it's private.” He smiled warmly. _Please be about something tragic and maybe disgusting. Help me out._

Missy smiled and sat a little straighter, then spoke only the tiniest bit louder. “I don’t mind you asking at all. It is not so much about what the cult did or what happened to me during it all...though that is all in there...it is more...how I survived it. Even though I came out broken… I came out enlightened, I think. I never take anything for granted, I appreciate every mercy or kindness I am given and can offer another. I used everything from horticulture to learning from old dusty books and waterlogged magazines to keep myself as sane and whole as I could. The book is my therapy. I had to see, participate and be the victim of some awful things...and it took me a long time to understand none of it was my fault...it all happened because it did. That was all. And I could slice my wrists...or I could be grateful to have survived it.”

Reek leaned towards her, his long, thin fingers seemed to spread out reaching for her. “You, you got past your guilt? _How?_ ”

“I got past the guilt and the anger. Now I am just on sadness, fear and rewiring old habits. I had to first express how I felt and then have to sort of read it over...share it with another and gets an impersonal view of it. The therapists sucked at it...but Damon is a good listener. Then came the hardest part of all...I had to forgive all of them..so I could forgive myself. For the few things that I couldn’t believe, I didn’t play a small part in...I had to forgive the criminals...then I had to ask forgiveness from the victims. I did it in my own little ritual.”

“Did, if… I mean, if it’s too personal or painful please forgive me and I swear I’ll drop it, but how… do you think you could do that if you were still… somewhat in that situation or did you have to be out of it to start moving on?”

“Did you ever hear of institutional evil, Reek? When I first left the cult, it was in an ambulance to a state funded nightmare called The Wall, I bet you know of it, it’s only a three-hour drive from here. And its infamous cruelty and efficiency are known everywhere. It is a horrid place but it wasn’t very different to me than where I had come from. It was all about rules and that was something I understood. But it was in that cockroach ridden hell hole that I started to try and heal. And I was on the same wing as many others from the cult..not just the victims, either. Some that I knew for the rotten souls they were, pretending they were victims, too. It was very difficult.”

Missy took a sip of her coffee, trying to steady herself.


	21. Lets all be civil

"I did start writing as soon as they would let me have a marker and paper. And I kept writing...then when I could afford to get into the better place, the harder stuff started. But not because of the helpful doctors, because I decided I couldn’t keep drowning in guilt anymore.”

“You just decided?” Reek asked softly. He felt like he was upsetting her and decided not to push her anymore. “Well, that sounds remarkable. I would love to edit your autobiography if you ever want or need another set of eyes on it. You should try to publish it. Luton could connect you with a lawyer who could advise you on what to change or if you have to change anything and I’m sure Skinner would support you, probably help you self-publish if you wanted.” Reek grinned at her and looked to Harley for an assessment.  _ Was that ok? Was I an asshole? _

Harley grinned and winked at Reek. Then, she playfully called out, “Hey Whisper, tell Reek about the other book you are working on now…”

Missy flushed bright red, looking at her hands. “I was currently writing a book on the Boltons.”

“The…” Reek froze and looked at Ramsay, then back at her. “I’m sorry? The Boltons?”

Ramsay chuckled and squeezed his boy, then whispered in his ear, “I know, right?”

Missy gave a tiny smile and said, “Yes, Damon must have had so much fun laughing at me on the inside. Of course...now..well, I guess that won’t be a book I get to finish.”

Ramsay grinned at Whisper. “Sure you can! You just can’t publish it for a very very very very very very very long time.” Then, he gave her a playful frown, “Besides, I thought we agreed yesterday you were going to ghostwrite my story first. And mine won’t get published for a very, very, very, very long time...then your verys and then your story on the Bolton family can be published.” Nudging Reek, he asked, “Can you believe she thinks any other story could be more interesting than mine? More heart wrenching, more dramatic or simply any more awesome?”

“I would love to have your help, Reek.” Missy looked up at Skinner then, nervously. “Is...is it okay if I publish my autobiography?”

“Yeah, of course. I think Ramsay and Mr. Bolton may want to skim through it, and having a lawyer look it over for your protection is a good idea, but once we know it’s safe, that would be awesome.”

Missy grinned up at him and thanked him, leaning into Skinner.

Harley looked up at a knock at the door. Ramsay groaned, “Oh no...it must be Walda...why does she show at breakfast time?”

“Maybe she’ll take you and Harley shopping?” Skinner said, really asking Damon if that was alright.

“Hmm, Harley’s so bored by shopping. I doubt you could get her to go,” he teased.

Gasping, Harley nearly climbed over Damon in order to defend herself. “Not true! I do love to shop and go for coffee and I do girl stuff, you know!”

Ramsay snorted and slapped his puppy’s ass. “Go answer the door, sweetie. If it’s Walda, she might have another easter outfit for you, or those little fancy pretentious muffins..or your fancy latte..”

Reek looked at Ramsay with pleading eyes and shook his head as he turned crimson. He grabbed the back of his neck and headed for the door. What the hell could be enough to stop the erection growing in his boxers? He opened the door and found his answer. “Mr. Bolton,” he squeaked.

Roose stared down at Theon and took note that he was only wearing a pair of jeans. “And at eight in the morning, everyone here is still half dressed?” He didn’t even consider the wisp of a tee-shirt as real clothing. “Is everyone in the kitchen?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reek backed away to let him in. “I mean… no, not half-dressed, Sir. They’re, everyone’s eating breakfast.”

Roose handed Reek a box and said, “That is from Walda. I believe near the bottom is a new outfit for you from her. Perhaps you should wear it for lunch, since my wife is offering to take you and Harley out. I would like you to also make sure that whoever the new pets are, that they get their outfits from my wife as well. Who are they, Theon? So I do not walk into whatever shocker my son has waiting for me in there.” Roose hoped his voice didn’t sound as tired as he felt.

“A girl named Missandei and a boy… um, Jon Snow, Sir.” Reek looked down at the clothes Walda had sent and tried not to cry. Pastel pink?! Did she have any concern for his masculinity or skin tone?

“Did you say Jon Snow?” Roose stared at the kitchen doorway. He started to head into the kitchen and waited for all to see him.

Ramsay started to look up, he had been teasing Cub, trying to convince the boy that his cantaloupe could talk.

“Hey Wa...father?” Ramsay sat up straight and then shot Damon a nervous look. 

“Was there something you and Damon forgot to tell me, Ramsay?”

“Yeah...it was late and everyone was tired… This is Whisper. Formerly Missandei, she came to be Skinner’s pet. Damon brought her from the hospital. Uh...you know who Jon is..he is docile and Luton really likes him. He is his new Master. They are pets..”

Roose stared at his son then looked at Damon.“You think this was a good idea?”

“He wasn’t my idea. I wasn’t even here when  _ that _ happened. Missandei is certainly a good idea. Now Skinner wants to stay with us, don’t you?” He smiled at Skinner.

Skinner wondered what Damon knew and  _ how _ he could possibly know it? He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just nodded in agreement.

Roose sighed. “I expect that the girl will be fine...I expect a full report on her before the end of day, Damon.” He looked at Theon and said, “I can’t imagine what made Ramsay spare Jon’s life.”

Theon swallowed with some difficulty and looked at his maimed foot silently.

Ramsay stepped in front of his boy and faced his father. “Jon is under control. He already listens to Luton. He wasn’t like Arya or Gendry. He was sucked in at the last second, father. And, like Cub, he will never leave the property unless you are permitting it.”

Roose glared at his son for a moment.

He walked over to Luton and Jon. Luton stood up fast and pulled Jon up behind him, which was ludicrous since Jon towered over him and Roose.

“This will not interfere with your duties or your clients. And if he doesn’t behave...I guess it will be your first kill, won’t it?”

Luton tried not to look as terrified as he felt. “Yes Sir. I won’t fail you or my clients. And I promise to keep a very close eye on Wolf.”

Roose turned and looked at Skinner, then at his girl. Whisper stood up when Skinner did but was nearly hiding behind him. All this time, she would have loved to have met Roose Bolton, here he was and she was beyond terrified.

Damon stared Luton down with a black expression, then took a deep breath and tried to help poor, timid Skinner. “I can vouch for the girl, Sir. I spent nearly all my time in the hospital with her and I think we both helped one another a lot. She only needs someone kind and gentle to encourage her to continue healing. Skinner is perfect for her and vice versa. He needed to be tethered, and I can’t imagine a more submissive, respectful pet for him,” Damon finally said bluntly.

Skinner felt like he had been slapped. How could he be so blind? This was just the last step in trapping him forever, just like they did to Alyn, just like Ramsay did to Damon himself. 

Missy gave the tiniest gasp and slipped her hand into Skinner’s and leaned her forehead against his back. She felt bad that Damon was so blunt and she was afraid Skinner will not like her now. What if he thinks she only likes him because Damon wants her to?

Roose gave a nod and snapped, “That is for bringing anyone else without permission from me. No more pets, no more pack members of any kind. We are running out of places to house everyone. Anymore and I will have to bankrupt a zoo to keep all of you in. Walda will be taking Harley and Theon out for lunch this afternoon. I expect to see Ramsay, Damon, Skinner and Luton at the Kraken in an hour. Alyn can handle all the pets, I am sure. Right Ramsay...Damon?”

Roose stared at the two of them with some malice.

Ramsay gritted his teeth but nodded. “Sure, he can. Right Damon?”

“Yeah- Yes, Sir.”

 

Without another word, Roose showed himself out and Ramsay cursed. “Why does he have to fucking ruin everything?” He looked at Alyn. “Sorry...you are going to have to step up and be the babysitter of all today.”

“No problem. Maybe puppy can cheer Cub up before he leaves? He seems… not like himself today. I’m sure,” Alyn bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep from laughing, “You can’t play once you change into your new outfit… pfft.. You should, ha ha, take one of those glamor shot photos where, ha ha, you’re stupid smiling head is over your own shoulder while you pose on an inexplicable ladder!” Alyn started laughing so hard he dropped onto the table crying. “No- no-” he gasped, dying, “It’s a great shirt! Wear it with corduroy overalls and Ramsay will be beating women away with a stick!” His laugh rang through the kitchen as tears rolled down his red face. “Oh, gods, please make him wear it, Ramsay!”

Ramsay smirked while texting quickly. “Oh, Reek will wear that shirt while he is out with Walda...and Harley will wear that abomination of a dress that Walda sent too. Oh, and sadly, the new pets have some interesting outfits to wear today too...in case she comes over while they are here. And there is an outfit in there for Cub...something you’ll find cute, Alyn. Know what you might not find cute, but Walda will? I texted her that Cub would LOVE to see the Easter Bunny. Now, of course, since he can’t leave the property… I asked Walda to find you an Easter Bunny costume. That way, he can sit on your lap and get an easter basket. Isn’t that thoughtful of me, Alyn?”

Alyn stopped laughing. “Well played, Bolton.”

Jon turned Luton by his shoulder. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Luton hid his nervousness with a charming smile. “I am fine. You were just given about as a warm a welcome as possible by Roose. By not talking to you at all, it means he’s letting you live and letting me keep you on my own word.”

“Oh…” Jon furrowed his brow. “Well… that’s good… I guess.”

Damon jumped up, sending his chair flying back. “What the fuck were you thinking? Don’t ever get in Roose’s way! Are you crazy? If he brought out a gun to shoot that boy, you should offer to click off the fucking safety, Luton!” He turned to Ramsay. “YOU DIDN’T TELL YOUR FATHER?”

“Hey,” Alyn said gently. “It’s fine. Calm down. Luton didn’t challenge Roose, Damon.”

Damon walked over to Luton and Jon pulled Luton back to him frowning. 

Damon stopped shocked by that subtle move. He leaned into Jon now. “ _ He’s mine. _ That is  _ mine _ .”

“Damon,” Alyn pleaded and looked to Ramsay and Harley to rein him in.

“Uh..Damon, I agree Luton was a tad foolhardy and you may discipline him for it..but not in front of any high strung pets. And Jon...you have about five seconds to get on your knees and apologize to Damon. Or Luton..I’ll expect you to shock him.”

Harley tried to meekly press herself into Damon’s back. “Master...please don’t get so angry...you’ll scare Missy. Please, Damie?”

“What… but what did I do? I don’t understand!” Jon asked with genuine frustration.

“Damon, hey. What are you doing? No one loves Luton more that I do,” Ramsay admitted suddenly. “He was with me the whole time I was in the hospital. He never left. He even studied for his test and slept in the chair beside me. Remember?” He asked Luton. “It scared the shit out of me when I thought you were trying to leave,” he laughed. “But you were only looking for Skinner.” He looked at Damon now and shrugged. “I think it’s ok. I know you’re scared but the second I start worrying, you’ll know. I’m not as…  _ calm and collected  _ as you are. Skinner isn’t the only one we want to keep, that we want to be happy, right?”

Damon considered that and calmed down. “Ok. Go put on your dress, sweetheart,” he said, suddenly smiling again. “I want to see.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you!” She beamed at him until she saw the dress. “Oh..oh no...are those...cats riding clouds? And it’s..oh no...Reek...it’s rayon, it’s half rayon! Oh, look at the one for Whisper. It’s bright orange weave, ugh.” She handed the other dress to Missy, who stared down at it in slight amusement more than horror. “Well, no one will lose sight of me...that is for sure.” Whispered Missy.

Reek sighed. “I guess I’ll get dressed,” he mumbled.

“Everyone get ready, I’ll do the dishes and shit,” Damon ordered.

Harley sidled up to Damon, rubbing her chin on his finger, looking like a lost adorable china doll. “Damie...do I HAVE to wear that nightmare? Can’t we say it...had an accident..like either say Cub stole it….or Reek ate it or you accidently thought it was a wristband and it ripped?”


	22. Weren't You a Model?

Luton handed Alyn the remote control to Wolf’s collar with trepidation. “Please don’t just start pressing this for anything less than extreme need. He is being good and trying very hard, Alyn.”

“Alright, man. I understand; I’m not Ramsay.” Alyn smirked. “Yeah, he’s working out ok. If I didn’t trust him, if we didn’t, he’d be dead,” Alyn reminded Luton casually. “I haven’t heard this much from you and Skinner since we met. It’s nice.”

Luton blushed slightly and flipped his hair boyishly, “Yeah, well just like you guys...we finally found something we really needed. And now Ramsay has a leash on everyone…But I think he’s worth it.” He couldn’t stop looking at his new pet. His wonderfully sculpted, moody boy that barks at home and goes silent and scared here. “Whisper is timid and obedient. Jon is too he is just bigger and he thinks there is still a chance somehow to “save theon”. That is the only issue but if he barks you can muzzle him. I have warned him of the rules carefully and he understands how he should act.”

“Ok. Yeah, that’s the only real issue I can see. He’ll want to run at least once, but … maybe I can talk to him about Theon?” Alyn scratched his head. “And Ramsay, Jon still looks like he wants to fight him.”  _ Or kill him.  _ “Alright. Keep your cell and if you want, check in with me whenever, ok?”

Smiling, Luton put his arm around Alyn and then winked at him. “I’ll tell you something, Alyn. I would rather have you babysit Wolf than anyone else. And yeah, if you speak with him..it really might help. It will let him see that we really all do wish to help him settle in. And why..you have a talent here...In spite of Cub’s...disabilities look how well and selflessly you care for him...when Harley was Jeyne and lost all control, you were there to help her. I trust you to care for my wolf, brother.”

“I will. Don’t worry about that. I can’t believe I ended up the fucking babysitter but… welp. Could be worse.” Like being collared again, he thought. 

Jon looked up at Luton from where he was sitting on the floor. He was pouting silently and watching Luton, then nervously scanning the room. 

 

Reek came out trying to find any shadow he could hide in. 

“Aw, hey, that actually looks pretty cute!” Alyn laughed. “No really, it does! You look like a posh kid about to go yachting.”

“Really?” Reek cuffed his straight leg jeans. “Yeah! Oh shit! I can make it a look! Thanks, Alyn! Luton, do you have any boat shoes or anything like that I can borrow?”

Luton grinned and walked over to Theon. “Yeah, actually I have a a pair of shoes that would be perfect for you. Walk with me to the pool house and we’ll get them.”

“I probably have bigger feet than you,” Theon supposed putting his foot next to Luton’s. “But they’re pretty accommodating. You don’t mind if I try?” Of course he has a selection a shoes. He’s always well-dressed for every occasion. 

Luton patted Reek’s head and smirked. “I think you might fit in my shoes..I have about four pairs that could help your look. Ask Ramsay if you can walk with me to the poolhouse.”

Theon’s vanity tugged him in two separate directions but he could never pull this shirt off without accessorizing correctly and he hadn’t been in public for so long.  _ Damn it! _

“Master, can I go get some shoes and borrow them from Luton and, I mean, walk over and look at the shoes so I can wear this and not look like a complete asshat, please?”

Ramsay looked over at Luton with a raised eyebrow. “How accommodating of you, Luton. Sure, puppy, go on. I’ll see you before I leave, sweetie.” He gave Reek a kiss on the forehead and then hugged him tightly “Good boy. MY good boy.” His voice held a sharp reminder, but it was aimed at Jon who was looking over with a sad, disgusted, frustrated look.

Luton went over to Jon and leaned down to gently hold his chin. “I’ll be right back. Ramsay, Damon and Alyn are here to watch over you until I return, then when I leave with them, Alyn will be here to watch you. He is safe and good. He will help you if you let him. With Alyn, unlike Damon and Ramsay, you can talk to him. You can express your concerns and fears to him without fear of repercussions as long as you let Alyn help you if you need it. Such  good boy and you have done so well this morning. I am very pleased with you.”

Jon huffed and blushed a little. “Can’t I go with you? Just to your place and back? Ramsay  _ hates _ me! He just looking for a reason.” Jon crossed his arms and frowned. It was so hard not to tear that little asshole apart.

Luton frowned and gave Wolf his intimidating stare, the one he has practiced in his mirror for years. It was supposed to look like Ramsay’s stare..but it wasn’t...it was his own and it was scary in its own right.

“No. I need to go with Reek and you are not ready to be alone with him yet. Even when Alyn watches you, in order to speak with Reek, it will have to be IN FRONT of Alyn and WITH his permission only. I already told Alyn. Just don’t antagonize Ramsay or Damon. Only speak when spoken to...unless it is to the pets. You can speak freely to any pet but Reek. But you will stay here and behave while I am gone. You are going to be my very good boy.”

Jon’s frown softened and dissolved. He looked up at Luton pitifully and nodded.

Reek tried not to look and pretended he didn’t hear.

“Good boy, my wonderful fierce wolf, all mine.” Luton whispered in Jon’s ear fiercely as he made a fist in Jon’s hair, pulling his head and hair slightly. “If you behave today for me while I am gone...tonight I will do something special for you. For being the wonderful good boy that you are for me...so handsome and even your pouting makes me hot. I am proud of you…..but all I can think of is bringing you home and letting you howl like a wild wolf while I fuck you.”

Jon gasped when Luton pulled his hair again and now he was drawing fast, deep breaths. He brought up his legs to hide his crotch. His eyebrows came together high on his brow, in bewilderment but when he looked at Luton he smiled, just a little.

Ramsay came in and looked at all the pets then started to laugh. “Oh gods, I think secretly the woman hates all of you! Jon, that brown sweat suit with the...tree and owl..on it?? Yeah...it reaally brings out your...uh….something. And CUB!” Ramsay leaned down to look at the boy watching the television. “Oh poor sweet boy...Alyn what the FUCK did that innocent little shit ever do to deserve that? Look at him...fucking overalls? Overalls with a orange tee shirt with yellow stripes? All he needs are his colorful sneakers and a huge fucking lollipop! He could be a throwback  from the seventies...I have the urge to stick him on an episode of Sesame Street. What Walda did to Harley...girl, that is just a fucking crime. You look like you stole from a single woman who lives for her accounting job and eighteen cats. You stole her sheets and pajamas to make something that loosely could be termed as a dress. And Whisper, you lovely thing..you didn’t deserve to go all Ru Paul’s drag race...and my own poor puppy...ready for church on easter sunday...go Reek..save yourself and get some shoes!”

Reek stomped and cried out, “I’m going to make it work! You’ll see! Come on!” He yelled at Luton. 

 

“Fuck yes!” Reek exclaimed. “God damn it, will  _ you _ take me shopping sometime? Your wardrobe is- god I hate you! But look at this!” Reek grinned at Luton with a sweater tied around his shoulders and grey Sperry top-siders on he looked like he was ready to sail with Biff and Tiff or something. 

Grinning, Luton said, “I would kill to dress you. I begged Ramsay to let me dress him and he wouldn’t. Little Lord actually told me that unless it was his puppy doing it, no one was touching his clothing or hair. You look like you are heading out on your own fucking yacht. No, that is not it...oh..no, you look like you are on that magazine...you know, with the rugged rich spoiled boy on the boat, holding a very expensive drink with very lovely females around him. I swear you were a fucking model. When we first saw you at the Kraken..I told Ramsay that you couldn’t be working there...I really thought you were a damned model.”

“Oh. My. Drowned. God! I  _ was _ going to be model! I was approached by three different agents at Kraken! I even did a shoot and had a portfolio and headshot. I was called in for two jobs but… my family. You know. That’s not very manly. I used to have the agent’s card in my wallet, when I had my wallet, just to remind myself someone thought I was worth something once,” Reek laughed. He yanked a pair of sunglasses from Luton’s dresser and looked himself over in the mirror. “Hot!” He lowered the shades and winked at himself.  _ Fuck yes, I would fuck me! _ “Thanks, Luton! I feel so much better!”

Luton appeared in the mirror directly behind Reek and smiled at him. “You look amazing..poor girls. Walda is so..big with twins, she is like watching a planet orbit by...and there is just NO help for Harley with that dress. Everyone will be watching you instead...well, until they see the horror of the girls. I suggest walking behind the girls..that way after they wish to go blind..folks will see you and just start melting instead...or in the case of some...some might feel jealous and wish they _ were _ you.” 

“Ha ha!” Theon agreed but Reek was a little nervous. Reek scratched his head. “Walda’s still pretty. I’ve never seen her so happy, or tired, poor woman. I could fix Harley up to look like a manic pixie dream girl if I had the time and a good thrift store to go to. Well… Ramsay doesn’t like to wait so… we should probably go.”

Luton came a step closer, but only to adjust his hair, then he stepped back and smiled slightly at Reek. “Let’s go...you really look good. Walda is pretty and such a nice generous person..I don’t know how she manages Mr. Bolton. Yeah, Harley and that dress….maybe she can wear a long sweater over it?” As they began to walk back, Luton stayed close but didn’t touch Reek. He looked at the trees struggling to create leaves and enjoyed the weather that no longer hurt his face. Why the fuck did they all live somewhere where the air hurts their faces? But he never questions...he just does...Luton is hoping to change that. Well, not where they live, but he wants to be second in command under Damon and Ramsay. A second can question. A second can hold actual power and Luton is sure he is ready. So any wrinkles must be ironed out. He took a deep breath, looked at a bird flying by and spoke.

“I know you don’t like me, Reek. I know you think...that maybe there is something with me and Ramsay. Or that I hold a torch for him. I think we need to talk it out before we get back.”

“I know you love him. That’s ok. You all do, and I get it. I’m mostly jealous because you’re… a lot of the things I wanted to be… and am not.” 

He laughed uncomfortably. “I know Ramsay loves me more than anyone so… I feel better about it. Fuck man, you even have Jon now. It’s just… sometimes I still think, maybe if I tried harder. Maybe if I made better decisions… maybe I could have fixed myself. I used to worry he would open his eyes and see how much better you are than me but, now I think it doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t fit. Jon and I didn’t fit, even though we loved each other. It didn’t work. Some people are… like magnets and need the complementary but opposite end to attach to. I don’t hate you. That’s what I’m trying to say.” He smiled apologetically.

Luton patted his slight shoulder. “I never crushed on Ramsay. It is a devotion of a different sort..I don’t like to discuss personal matters so don’t expect this to happen often. I fought being what I was for years...I often thought of suicide. I could con anyone I needed to...I knew how to be clever, how to survive, how to get what I needed..except I couldn’t con myself. I ended up staying with this guy simply because he was attractive and a better con man than me. One of his conditions was that I...do things for him. Never actual sex, always pleasuring him with my hands or mouth..but I got nothing out of it but beatings when he was fucked up on drugs. Ramsay pulled me out of it...but then that one night, Reek….it wasn’t that it was great sex, I don’t recall most of it..the only part I recall is Ramsay telling me that it was alright to be gay. He traced the scars from when I tried to kill myself and whispered that I owed it to him and Damon to be myself. I came out of the closet for real then, Reek. Ramsay gave me courage.”

“Well…” Reek swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m glad. I’m glad you’re still here and that you’re happier. My family hate that I was… am, bi… pan… a slut, effeminate, soft, me.” Reek grinned because it was pretty funny. “It gets in your head. It’s hard to get out. I still… so, I’m not saying it’s the same or anything, but I can appreciate what that would mean.” Reek rubbed the back of his head. “You found out about the hair pulling.” He shouldn’t have said that. He just had to say he knew, and _ he _ had found it first and his flag was on Jon’s shore somehow. It was stupid. He was being an idiot.

Theon’s smile was almost a sneer. “I think… I think you’re a good person and you two will be happy.” Tears came to his eyes and he started walking away. “ _ Please don’t hurt my friend. _ ”

Luton caught up and grabbed his shoulder. “Wait...don’t go in yet. Let’s have this last bit out. Wolf is fine. And he is mine to worry about now. Just like Harley is your friend...as soon as Wolf is ready...he can be your friend. He is doing so well and trying so hard...and I want to help him with every step of it. So does Alyn and Skinner and Missy and Harley. Okay? He will be fine. As for the personal questions...do you give Damon tips on what Harley likes best? Do you remind him of what Harley needs or do you give them privacy and allow Damon to do as he wishes with his pet? I don’t see Harley giving you tips on how to pleasure Ramsay and yes, I saw him go with her. But I don’t see all of you swapping tips on the best ways to please Ramsay and in that house, we’ve all been fucked by the Alpha..except Skinner and Jon.”

Luton suddenly laughed and said, “Holy shit..Reek! The REAL slut is Ramsay! Let’s just blame him for the mess and wipe our hands of it. I want to start over with you, okay?”

 

“Ok.” Reek paled. It suddenly felt inevitable that Ramsay  _ would _ fuck Jon. Maybe Whisper and Skinner too. He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. “I can’t try to figure this shit out. If I think about it too much… I just take it day by day.” He tried to start walking back again, hoping Luton would follow quietly.

Luton grinned and walked slowly holding Reek’s arms so he was forced into a near stroll. “I can see that the wheels are spinning again. Listen, it was a joke. Whisper is too fragile, Skinner won’t pass her around, Ramsay has no interest in her that way. And Skinner is straight, it would be true rape and that wouldn’t serve him any. As for Jon...I am just getting Ramsay to tolerate Wolf by showing that I can control and keep him submissive. Someday he might actually like him..but I think Ramsay would rather fuck a honey badger. Let’s face it...as hot as you and I both are...we could never have sex.”

“What?! I wasn’t hitting on you!” Reek pulled away. “Ok. Fine! We’re good! I told you, I get that… you aren’t  _ complimentary _ . Neither are Jon and I, ok? I get it.” He hid his face in his hands.  _ I have to ask Skinner for a laptop. _ There was a lot of things he wanted to research, like Harley had suggested.

Luton laughed silently to himself as they headed back


	23. Cub Helps

 

Harley looked down and giggled. “Oh Cub, thank you! That makes this dress so much better!” Cub somewhat guilty stopped using his crayon to color the white clouds and white cats in on the dress. Missy giggled under her hand and offered, “I can color the ones in the back so they match. I think it’s great that he chose purple!” The three of them were sitting in the living room. Cub had a sippy cup and the ladies had iced tea. Cub had begged Harley for a sip and when she let him sip it, he made such a dramatic look over the taste it made her laugh and hug him.

Ramsay stood just out of sight, near the kitchen window so he could watch his puppy with Luton heading back. He hoped things would be better between them now. The jealousy will end..at least for Reek hopefully. He glared over at Jon. He needed to see him as Wolf...as Luton’s pet. And he had to admit he was impressed on how well Luton had handled Jon….Wolf, dammit.

 

Jon spoke very softly to Harley once she was close enough. “Did you tell him?” The hurt look on his face showed that he knew the answer.

“Tell who, what, Wolf?”

“Why don’t you like me? You never liked me.” Jon wasn’t angry but frustrated and confused. 

Harley tried to be blunt but kind about it, looking directly into his eyes. “No, I don’t like Jon..I never did. But I can be friends with Wolf. When you act like Wolf, I like you just fine. But your message was from Jon to Theon. Those are two names that don’t exist here anymore.” She made sure her voice was very low so that Ramsay wouldn’t hear it. “You need to remember who and what you are now. Okay? I won’t deliver messages for you..unless they are for another pet or Master...do you understand? What you asked me to do was dangerous and could have gotten you in a lot of trouble. I did you a favor by ignoring the request. Because I do want to help you out. Being Wolf.”

“So why did Jeyne and Harley hate Jon so much? What did,” Jon squinted at how awkward this was to try and phrase, “What did… he do to her… you… you all, either of you?”

“It's a long story. I sort of came here with Reek. When Ramsay took Reek, Damon took me. We struggled, we fucked up and we healed. Jeyne is a crazed killer, Jon. Through a lot of trouble and pain, we learned how to control her with commands. You saw what she was like..what Alyn was like...Ramsay and Damie keep us under control...You don’t want to speak to Jeyne..trust me. As for the past..it's over. Forget it. None of it matters here or anymore.”

Jon recoiled from Harley.  _ Well, that’s an ally I won’t be making.  _ He sighed and rubbed one thumb over the other. This was going to be a long, lonely night.

She gave him a sympathetic look and then stood up and stretched. “Damie, I am coming to bite you!” Leaping upon her large master who was sitting nearby in a chair, she growled and nibbled upon his chin. “You are leaving and I am missing you already. We haven’t had much time to be together. And to really talk.”

 

Cub was agitated and tired but it wasn’t nap time yet. He tried to watch his shows but they held no interest. Coloring New’s dress was fun but she stopped him when he started coloring the kitty’s up near New’s waist. Cub tried to just use his binky and curl up next to Alyn’s chair. Then he noticed how upset the mean one was. He didn’t look mean right now, he looked so sad and lost. He looked like he wanted to cry. Even though he was unsettled by the strange man..he couldn’t ignore such a need.

With fear and keeping his hair covering his face as a shield, Cub grabbed an untouched binkie, crawled over to the bad sad stranger and held it out into the others personal space. “Need? Binkie? For sad or scared?” Cub tried very hard to speak clearly and use big person words, connecting them like a jagged puzzle. “Helps...Harley use when...upset...upset and it….can help..you.” He used all his best concentration to use the new stranger’s name..it was… “Wuf”

Jon’s eyebrows slowly raised. “You… want to give me a present?”

Cub nodded eagerly, the man understood, it made him feel better. “Cub..give you...calms and helps…” Using words strung too well hurt and terrified him. It was too much and he was glad his face was under the hair as tears streamed and he tried not to pant. He stuck his own binkie in his mouth and it helped. He kept his arm and hand extended, it was trembling.

“Oh. That’s very nice.” Jon very slowly took the pacifier Joffrey offered. “Thank you. Are you scared of  _ me _ ? What’s wrong?”

Cub nodded timidly and went lower but he didn’t leave. His tears slowly rolled but he tried to speak. This time he was unable to be more than managing small words. They came to him like hieroglyphics, slowly he translates each letter then he blurts out the words.

“Wuf..big..like. Smash. Wuf. loud. Wuf..Cub..look..Wuf. See. Cub. Look. Sick.” He clutched his binkie tightly until he finished his words then stuck it in his mouth fast and looked down.

“Um… I think Wolf looked sick because he’s afraid of pretty much everyone but Cub,” Jon attempted to explain. 

Cub tilted his head and he tried to move the jagged parts of his brain to translate it. “Sick..be...be..because. Scared?”

“Yeah. Mostly of Ramsay, not  _ you _ .”

Nodding, Cub relaxed and his tears dried up. “Good? Wuf?”

“What… will I be good?” Jon touched his chest and squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Yes. Good. Wuf. Cub. Like. Cub..help.”

“Oh.” Jon smiled a little. “Ok. Thank you, Cub.”

 

Whisper enjoyed speaking with Harley and already her brain was on overdrive. She had an amazing idea...it was burning through her...and she nearly ran to find Skinner. He was using his laptop and seemed intent on what he was doing. Stopping dead, she stood nearby with her hands neatly folded on her stomach. She knew better than to interrupt a predator that was busy, it was not only rude, it could be painful. 

Skinner finally looked up after typing scrolling lines of code. “Hey, sweetie. What’s up?”

Whisper beamed at him, he was pleased at her polite waiting and she melted at the endearment. “Master, I...I have an amazing idea! Could I..may I be allowed to write? I have journals and notebooks that I can just use the margins of...but I really really need to write this out, this basic outline at least..then..I can show you for approval, but please, it’s hurting my mind, can I please write?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” He leaned over and called out, “Can I give Whisper your Macbook, Damon?”

“My what?”

“The computer you don’t use.”

“Yeah! No problem!” Damon kissed Harley and went to dig it  out from under his bed. Skinner had it running again and offered it to Whisper. “There you are, madam.” He’d always wanted a wife or girlfriend who would be on her computer while he was on his. 

Gasping, Whisper surprised herself by clutching Macbook then hugging Skinner tightly. “Thank you, Master! I am so grateful! You are so...kind and amazing! I am so lucky, thank you!”

Skinner smirked happily. “If you need help with anything, just let me know.”

“Thank you. I will.” She very meekly stood on her toes and gave him a fast kiss on the cheek. Then she blushed and looked down. “I..I am sorry, Master. I just got so excited.”

“Don’t be sorry, silly.” He smiled then tilted his head. “Hmm. That’s not right.” He rubbed his chin and started opening new screens.

Whisper allowed her Master to concentrate on his work. She sat down at the table, turned on the computer and began to write feverishly.

 

Ramsay was shifting foot to foot looking from the clock to his pet walking slowly back as if they were just strolling in the park, enjoying the fucking weather. Dammit, Luton. He talked to Reek alright, now he was trying to either butter him up or unsettle him. Ramsay HATED that look on his boy..that model rich spoiled playboy look. Knowing there was a collar underneath the lovely clothing helped a little bit. As soon as Luton and Reek entered, he snapped, “Well, it's about time. Walda and Father will be here any second!”

He gave a small look of sadism at Luton then said, “Damon...I feel that in order to help out Alyn..since he has so many to watch..all pets should crawl only until we return. Reek and Harley won’t be here, but if they return before we do..they will also follow the rule. Except they may get permission to stand from Alyn if they need to. They are cooking dinner tonight, so they may stand for that. Sound good, Damon?”

Damon stretched in the recliner. “Yeah, especially since it's the first time watching the new pets. That sounds good.”

Jon frowned and threw his hands up silently at Luton.  _ What the hell? _

Luton gave a small look of sympathy to his pet and then crouched before him and stared at those gorgeous moody eyes.

“You can do it. All of the other pets will be crawling too. You have to give them time to trust you, while you learn to obey. It is easier for Alyn to keep track of everyone that way. Luckily, you are in an outfit perfect for it. I promise at home you can dress a hell of a lot better and we only will have you crawl when we are naked and you are growling and whining for me to fuck you.” 

He had grabbed Wolf’s hair and whispered that last bit into his ear. “Good boy...you can do this for me. You have done so well...my good boy..” He gave a small kiss to the bite marks on Wolf’s neck. “You can complain of it all you want when we get home..then Master will make you feel better, my grumbly wonderful Wolf.”

Jon’s dark eyebrows squeezed down over his eyes and he pinched his mouth to keep from smiling. “ _ Ok. _ ”

“Such an amazing good boy...my Wolf…” Luton gave him a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Wolf’s mouth. Marking him in front of everyone in a sudden rush of need for his huge fierce Wolf to submit to him.

Luton stood up afterwards and added firmly, even as his eyes were hungry and dark. “Remember you are wearing a shock collar still. Alyn has the remote control for it, I would advise you to obey him and not give him any need to use it. No windows. No doors. Ask permission to leave the room. Stay on hands and knees and be respectful. I know my good boy can follow those rules.”

Jon stayed melted against the couch with his jaw hanging open.

Ramsay hugged his boy then called out, “They are here, time to go.” 

Roose entered, Walda on his arm. They were barely able to clear the door due to her stomach which she was rubbing.

“But!” Reek whined taking Ramsay’s hand. “You didn’t say… don’t you like how I look?” He begged Ramsay for some kind of affection with huge, shiny, puppy dog eyes.

With a little chuckle, Ramsay nuzzled his boy’s perfectly styled curls. “You know damned well you look fucking amazing. I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you hard up against the wall.” He whispered to his puppy and then nipped his earlobe.

Reek gasped. “ _ Ather-fay! _ ” he whispered.

With a wicked smile and a voice that held a mix of love, lust, possession and honesty, Ramsay whispered, “If I could...I would kill every man that dared to look at you today..every woman too..but then that cafe and wherever the fuck else Walda drags you..it would all have dead bodies everywhere. Don’t you dare flirt with any of them...if you are truly desperate to flirt before I get home, then just look in the mirror and use your eyes and smile on yourself. But I would prefer you saved it for me, sweet puppy.” 

“Yes, Master,” Reek whispered back, cowering under Ramsay. His chest heaved under a disorienting mix of fear and desire.

Walda cleared her throat loudly. “I thought you may need to get your ring sized? I know I had to and Jeyne did.” She, and most everyone else, weren’t sure where to look. 

Ramsay hugged and kissed Reek’s head. “Good boy. My wonderful boy, here, have little fun, sweetie.” He slipped a credit card into his boy’s hand. “I am sure you have wedding things you want to get, honey...enjoy and get that ring sized, I love you, my sweet puppy...my fiance.”

He looked up at Walda and smiled charmingly. “Thank you very much Walda. He would love it and I am appreciative that even in the last stages of your pregnancy, you are willing to help us out so much.” It nearly killed him as his father was nearby to hear him. But Ramsay has given up the fight to hate Walda. It just wasn’t happening and he had to accept it.

“I love you, Master,” Reek whispered. He looked down and went to join Walda at the door. 

Walda beamed at Ramsay. “We thought of Hannah and Rose for your sisters,” she blurted out, uncharacteristically then smiled at Harley. “Oh my, maybe you’ll want to buy a new dress that you pick. I’m sure you want to save the one Cub decorated for very special at home occasions with the most wonderful people; your family,” she said through contortions of diplomacy and winked at Harley.

Cub had hidden under the couch as soon as Roose entered. Then the kind very big, full of babies, master had said, had come in. She brings presents all the time and is so nice. She even noticed his work on New’s dress! He came rushing forward, in spite of his fear of Roose. Maybe because he was so tired, it gave him a moment of bravery. Very low when approaching her as always, Cub timidly knelt up and pointed at New’s dress. With pride, he spoke. “Cub help! Kitties. Clouds. Pretty. Orange. Blue. Red. Pretty now! Cub did!”

“Oh! Yes! Very pretty!” Walda agreed cheerfully with a sunny smile. “Are you two ready?”

Harley grinned then pet Cub’s head. “You did a great job, thank you so much, Cub. I’ll be home soon and we can color in your new coloring book together, okay? Be good.” She looked up at Walda and gave her a secretive grin then whispered, “I’d like to look at wedding dresses if it’s okay? We can even do it while Reek is getting his ring sized or something? I need to say goodbye to Damie. I’ll be fast.”

She flew to Damon and nearly climbed him. “Master? May I look at...wedding dresses today? Not even to buy..just to fit them? I won’t look for anything fancy or expensive, please?”

“Don’t worry about price, crazy ass. What the hell else do I have to spend my money on? Yeah, have fun.” He spun and dipped Harley as if they were ballroom dancing. “ _ Be good _ and be careful. Love you.”

Truthfully, she looked at him giggling then smiling gently. “Yes Master. No tricks, no bad behavior at all. I want you to be proud of me.”

Roose made a sound of impatience. “Gentlemen, we need to depart.” Ramsay nodded and stepped forward,expecting the boys to do the same. “Alyn, I have faith in you. If you get annoyed with them all..just...take them in the fenced area out back where the dogs used to be. It’s clean and they can get some fresh air. Up to you...it has a locking gate.”

“Ok.” Alyn picked up Cub and waved goodbye.

Cub giggled and waved goodbye too then wrapped his arms around Alyn’s thick neck and rested his head on Alyn’s shoulder. Harley waved to the pet then she grabbed Reek’s hand to yank him out the door behind Walda


	24. All Things Come When Ready

Reek twirled his ring around his finger as he chewed his lip. “Harley,” he ventured against his will, “is Ramsay mad at me for something?” He looked out the window then smiled at his ghost of a reflection.

Harley grinned and gave him a light nudge before biting into her burger. “No, he isn’t mad at you. Ramsay is jealous like hell of Jon..Wolf. Ramsay is scared that Wolf is going to...turn your head. I’ve never seen Ramsay look so vulnerable, dude. That is man hopelessly in love, crazed killer or not..that man is head over heals for you. And then..you look like THIS going out without Ramsay..it must be driving him crazy. He loves to show you off and instead Walda is doing it.”

“He’s jealous of Walda?” Reek giggled. “Poor Walda.” She’d had to stop every ten minutes to rest or go to the bathroom or breath through a bad cramp. “Maybe I’ll go get my ring resized while you guys look at dresses. Try to keep her off her poor feet.”

Harley gave a mild look of concern towards the restroom area off of the mall cafeteria. “I wonder if this is too much for her. I know Walda loves to shop and lunch with us...but I am afraid she will explode into labor any minute. Maybe you should go now, get the ring sized..I’ll see if she wants to leave when she gets out of the bathroom. If so I’ll text you. Otherwise, if she is good, just meet us at the dress shop when you're done...I’ll need your advice!” Then she glared at him. “Might as well go now, since you aren’t even pretending to eat that soup anymore.”

“I’m not hungry!” He said defensively. “I had a big breakfast. Meet up with you later.” Reek put his hands in his pockets and walked off alone. He took a sample brownie from the cookie stand, just because he could. 

 

Walda made her way over looking pale shortly after he left.

Harley was just throwing away the remains from everyone’s lunch. “No worries. Reek went to get his ring sized. Listen, you don’t look like you feel very well. I can just text him so when he’s done he meets us here. We can go home and let you rest. I have plenty of time to get a dress and stuff…”

“Harley, there was… blood,” she uttered.

 

Roose ushered them all inside the Kraken. The floors, walls and windows were all newly repaired. The rooms were empty of all furniture and it looked nearly cavernous now.

“ _ I hope you guys thought of something good,” _ Damon whispered.

Ramsay winced and whispered, “Not really…”

“The real work is not going to be up here...come.” Roose led them to a newly installed steel elevator and brought them all down. “All those extra rooms down there..plus that extra basement section...wasted...until now.” 

When the doors slid open the men were not seeing a BDSM parlor, a whore house or a prisoners. Instead it was a sterile lab, many small labs with white coated, expressionless workers. “There are so many drugs, elixirs that are needed but since the FDA won’t sign off on them...someone must provide the services for those in need...that can afford them. There are new treatments to be made..but for animal activists, human rights activists and stupid legalities. So we shall provide this service..right here.”

Ramsay just stared and then burst out laughing. 

“Look boys, we have come up in the world, why traffic whores, or crack and nightshade or do surveillance and killing...when we can just make sure rich sick folks have medical needs seen to. Yeah..much more our style.” He stared disappointed at his father.

Roose sighed. “You boys will have nothing to do with the work down here except to make sure nothing halts it, that no one sees it. You will run upstairs as a successful business as a front. You will all be responsible to run this place upstairs and to keep all of this secret. The security, the transfer of items...it is all to run smoothly...by you and your pack, Ramsay. I am giving this to you as a gift. Show me that you all can run this for me.”

Damon’s jaw dropped. He slowly got over his shock and grinned at Ramsay. “Wow.”

Ramsay grinned back and looked at his father. “You won’t regret this. Thank you...uh..by giving you mean….?”

Roose stared at his son then each of the boys. “The paperwork is upstairs in the office, I suggest you all get Luton to translate it...then you all better decide what the Kraken shall become.”

“Let’s go upstairs then, yeah?” Ramsay was the first one out of the creepy lab and into the elevator. He grabbed Damon’s shirt after his father chose to stay behind to speak with one of the men. “Can you fucking believe this?”

 

“It should only be an hour.” The woman behind the counter smiled at Theon and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. 

“Great. Thanks.” He pulled out his phone to see what time it was.

“Ok, see you in a little bit.” Another woman behind the glass counter giggled.

 

**REEK, GOING TO EMERGENCY ROOM WITH WALDA. SHE MIGHT BE IN LABOR**

 

“Holy shit.” The text was from twenty minutes ago. How the fuck did he miss it? He called Harley and pressed himself into the wall. The mall didn’t feel so crowded when he’d entered the store.

 

Harley held Walda’s hand in the ambulance. “Do you want me to text Roose?” She was a mess inside, Reek was good at this type of stuff, not her. Give her someone to kill any day...but keeping others calm and alive? That was Reek’s job, dammit. She brushed sweaty hair back from Walda’s face. “Can’t you help her? She is in pain, can’t you see that?” She snared at the technician. 

“Ma’am, I need you to relax and sit down,” the tall, strong, woman commanded. “Once we get to the hospital the doctor can decide whether or not to call the anesthesiologist. 

“Yes, call him! Are my babies ok?” Walda cried.

“We have every reason to believe they are perfectly fine, ma’am,” the tall blond promised. “That little bit of blood is nothing to worry about. You lost your mucus plug, it’s absolutely normal.”

“Oh!” Walda cried holding hard onto the sides of the gurney. “That sounds so gross! This is all so weird and gross and scary,” she whined.

“You’re doing just fine,” the other EMT soothed. “I heard two very healthy heartbeats. We’ll be there soon.” He looked friendly and completely confident in his assessment.

Harley sat down and watched the technicians suspiciously. She started texting again.

**DAMIE, WALDA IS IN LABOR. HEADING FOR HOSPITAL. HAD TO DITCH REEK AT MALL. SORRY. PLEASE HELP?**

“Harley, call Roose PLEASE!” Walda exclaimed. “Another one is coming.”

“Ok, let’s start timing,” the tall EMT decided. Harley called Roose.

“Hello, Sir? Walda is in labor, we are in an ambulance heading for Sept Sisters Hospital and it looks like these twins do not want to wait!”

 

Reek didn’t get an answer from Harley, so he called Ramsay.

 

Missy sat hunched over the computer in the corner of the living room floor. She obeyed the crawling rule, though she had some issue. The dress made it difficult, but she managed, desperate to write. Cub brought his coloring book and crayons over and colored beside her for a little bit..then he started to have some issues.

His crayon broke and his overtired temper broke right along with it. In a fit of temper, he threw his box of crayons and then wailed, kicking his legs, slamming small fists into the carpet.

“Cub,” Alyn said sternly, walking over. “Naptime. Let’s go.”

Tearfully, Cub crawled to Alyn, whining and babbling, unable to make any sense. He lifted his arms. “C..cra..cray...crayon..BROKE! binkie...find...BINKIE!” He didn’t have the tolerance to even figure out where his binkie might be.

“Here.” Jon offered Alyn Cub’s pacifier. “He wanted me to feel better.”

Alyn smiled and took it. He patted Wolf’s head. “I’ll be right back. Here you go, Cub. That was very nice. I’ll put a nice Dora show on for you while you get some rest, alright?” He carried Cub away.

Jon sighed and tapped his fingers on the floor, watching Whisper.

 

Ramsay was anxiously waiting while Luton and Skinner were getting a full understanding of what they now owned and could be done. He heard two beeps at the same time nearly. He saw Damon reaching for his phone as Ramsay looked at his own. “Oh shit! I have to go tell father and then get to the mall to get poor Reek! Luton and Skinner, are you fine here?”

Luton looked up from the fine print of the contracts and absentmindedly replied, “Uh, yeah, we can get back on our own if you need us to. What happened?”

“Walda is having the babies now..with only Harley for assistance and poor Reek had been abandoned at the mall! I have to get father!”

Ramsay flew out of the room. As soon as he told his father, he called Reek. 

“Master?” Reek answered softly. “Hey, I’m fine. Want me to meet you in the same coffee shop as last time?”

“Sounds good sweetie. Sorry you got ditched, go get a pretentious latte and some regular good old coffee for me. I will be there soon, on my way. Good thing Kraken is only three blocks away, huh? Guess what, sweetie? I have good news to share with you when I get there. Even more exciting than Walda having babies in the back of an ambulance stuck in traffic. Be there soon, sweet puppy. Be a good boy for me.”

“Ok. I’m almost there already. I’ll just wait for you there.” He smiled. Ok, this wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t freaking out or anything. He’d just get an iced triple grande soy no whip white mocha with no ice and a medium coffee for Ramsay. He could do that.

 

Ramsay called Damon. “Hey sorry I took our car..you can hitch a ride with my dad to the hospital. I’m sure Harley will be needing you...she isn’t good with this type of stuff.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem. OH GODS, RAMSAY!” Damon practically giggled. “YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE LITTLE BITTY SISTERS!”

“Fuck off, buddy. I might suggest that you and Harley would make a great couple of nanny and guard for the little girls!” Ramsay yelled cheerfully as he pulled into the mall parking lot.

“Oh!” Damon squeezed his shoulders in, he was so excited. “Hey, will I be an uncle or a big brother or what? She can’t have them yet, we have to figure that out!”

“Dude,” Skinner said and motioned for Damon to calm down. 

Ramsay giggled then said, “You can be uncle Damie or some such shit...lemme go grab Reek and we’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Ramsay hung up and walked into the little cafe. He slipped up behind his lovely boy and whispered, “When I see a lovely little undefended pretty boy...you can imagine what goes through my dark mind…” He bit Reek’s earlobe and then sat right next to him.

Reek smiled and rubbed his neck. “Here’s your coffee. My ring should be done in about twenty minutes, I think.”

Satin waved at Theon from the Pizza stand across the food court. 

Reek gave him a nod. “Anything you want to look at? Suits or… well, you can’t wear white, so let’s just forgo the whole gown idea.” He smirked and enjoyed more of his drink.

Ramsay raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But I was hoping me and Damon could wear matching wedding gowns and you and Harley would wear tuxedos. Damn. Who is your hot little boyfriend that keeps smiling and waving at you, love?”

“That’s just Satin. He just waved.” Reek shrugged. “Tuxedos, huh? I thought maybe something more casual. Let’s go look!” He had been ignoring Satin since he came into the food court and wasn’t in the mood to find any other cheery waving mistakes to piss Ramsay off.

With a hostile glare at the pretty boy, Ramsay put his arm around Reek. HIs phone rang and he answered it.

“Hello? Yes Father, I am getting him now. He is fine, yes. I am fine, yeah.  Oh? Uh huh...you want me to..” His face seemed to get terrified then there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh..okay..yeah, give me just a little bit...on my way..with Reek, yeah. Dad..” Ramsay didn’t even seem to be aware of using anything other than “father”. “Okay, Dad..calm down...I will be there in a minute..yeah..listen she will be fine. She is strong and it's a baby or two..not a gunshot wound.”

Ramsay hung up and wiped at his eyes then seemed to look down rather than directly at his boy. “He..was worried about Walda because she is hypertensive and shit...but..Reek, he said he NEEDED me to come be with him. He needed me, Reek! And Harley and Walda have asked for you.”

Reek hugged Ramsay tightly and kissed his cheek. “Ok, let’s go. She’ll be fine.” He rubbed Ramsay’s back and subtly started leading him out to the parking lot.


	25. Out of Your Element

Alyn came out and threw himself on the couch with a huff. “You, uh, want to watch a movie or something?”

Jon shrugged. “Yeah. Sure.”

Alyn put on a Bruce Lee movie and sighed, stretching. “So, you’re doing really well, you know?”

Jon looked at Alyn with some surprise. “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, really. I know… well, I kind of know how you might feel and that things probably seem pretty bad but it’s better than it seems. Give Luton a chance. I think you two will work well.”

Whisper looked up and started to inch closer with her laptop. She kept sneaking glances up at Alyn but looked too nervous and shy to speak.

“How about you?” Alyn grinned at Whisper. He found her meek geeky nature quite endearing. The softer side he’d found within himself through Cub opened up to her. “How are you doing?”

Blushing, Whisper ducked her head but gave a tiny smile. “I..I am happy...I really like Skinner, he is so nice and kind to me! And..meeting the Boltons and their pack...it is amazing if not terrifying. But..I..wanted to ask..if it is not appropriate please forgive me...but I wanted..to ask something…” She looked as if she would rather go hide under a couch like Cub then speak more. As if she used up her courage just to come over and speak.

“Ok. If it’s too inappropriate, I won’t be mad. I’ll just tell you I can’t answer.”

Giving a tiny nod, Whisper asked, “May I...interview you sometime? Or I could give you a list of questions for you to write the answers? None of it is anything personal nor do I wish for names or anything...it’s...this silly book idea I have…I can’t write about the Boltons..but I can write about all of you. The pack. Without names, dates or specifics. And create a fantasy world around it. It..sounds stupid, I know.” Red and feeling small, she gave both Jon and Alyn a small timid look then lowered her head over the laptop, but did not type.

“Um… yeah, why not.” Alyn rubbed his buzzed hair and wondered just how in the hell he would come across.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Whisper asked eagerly. “And Jon..can can..you do it too? Please?” Whisper whipped out two questionnaires and gave one to each of them. She started to crawl to find pens and got tripped up twice in her long dress before returning with the pens. As she moved to go sit back at the lap top, her dress ripped up from ankle to upper thigh. “Oh no!”

“Whisper,” Alyn said firmly, “ _ what  _ is his name?”

Gasping, Whisper turned pale and went nearly flat down in supplication. Punishments at the cult were always dire, usually causing a week's worth of damage and pain. She can’t imagine the Boltons wouldn’t do anything less for mistakes. “I am very sorry. Wolf is his name, please forgive me. I won’t forget again.”

“Good girl.” Alyn put his arms over his head. “Ha ha, stupid Chuck Norris. Look at that fucking ginger.” He smiled a bit unnaturally then went back to watching his movie.

Whisper hoped that they would fill out the papers for her and went back to typing her story. 

 

Roose headed for the door at a fast pace. “Damon, if you are coming, I am leaving this very second.”

“Yes, Sir.” Damon took off jogging to follow Roose.

 

Harley was nose to nose with a nurse. “I am trying to be polite. I am trying to make you understand. Her room is too hot. She is in pain. Telling her to breathe is stupid, she KNOWS how to breathe!” 

Walda was finally checked into a room and was visiting with the anesthesiologist. Harley was terrified, of labor, of the hospital and trusted no one or nothing near Walda.

She was made to leave when the anesthesiologist came in, because she hovered too close for the man to even examine Walda. “Tell me that man in there is making her feel better! He had a needle to put in her SPINE! That can’t be normal.” 

Jeyne was here now and she was contemplating putting a bedpan through this nurse’s smug fucking skull.

As the man finally left the room, giving Harley a nervous look, she ran back in.

“Ma’am, you need to leave!” One of the nurses snapped. Harley snarled at the nurse then stubbornly stood next to a stoned Walda. “Fuck off, I’m not leaving her with the likes of you.”

Walda smiled happily now. 

“Ok, let’s take a look.” A doctor a little bigger than Harley came in and looked over all the monitors. “Great. Very good.” She took a rolling stool and sat in front of Walda. “You’re fully dilated and I already see some black hair. One of your girls is ready to come out, Mrs. Bolton. Go ahead and push as hard as you can.” The OB/GYN had platinum blond hair and gorgeous Elizabeth Taylor eyes. She asked Harley to hold one of Walda’s feet so she was more in a squatting position. The nurse she hated held the other foot. “Here we go! Push!”

Harley held Walda’s foot and then made the mistake of looking. Next thing she knew she was yelling at Walda like it was a sports game that Walda needed to win.

 

Roose and Damon ran into the maternity ward. “Walda Bolton.” Roose snapped at the cowering nurse he stood over.

As soon as she pointed, he nearly ran to enter the room. “Ah, Sir, that patient is giving birth, you cannot enter!” He gave her a look and then he dragged Damon with him into the room. The smell of birthing was pungent and the noise from Harley and Walda was amazing.

Walda gripped the side of her bed and groaned, pushing as hard as she could. “Did it work?” She panted. “Am I doing it?”

“You’re doing great.”

“We can’t have this many people in here,” A nurse said through her paper mask.

“That’s my husband,” Walda said weakly. “Hi, dear.”

“Ok, big guy, out.”

Damon put his hands up and stepped outside of the room. 

“Another one is coming, Walda.” Dr. Targaryen watched the monitor and nodded. “One more push and we’ll get those shoulders. “You’re doing great.” She asked for a mirror and showed Walda her daughter.

“My gods,” Walda gasped. “That’s Rose. That’s my Rose!” She looked at Roose and smiled through tears.

“Here we go! One, two, three, PUSH!” Harley screamed in mindless reaction, “PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!PUSH!” Clutching Walda’s leg higher as if it would help.

Walda groaned and gripped the bar hard.

“Here we go! Here’s Rose Bolton. Let’s get her cleaned up and then- oh! Perfect! Here comes a head of blond hair!”

The nurse wiped down the baby girl and quickly wrapped her under a warm light. 

“What’s the heart rate?”

The nurse shoved the baby into Roose’s chest. “Here. Hold your daughter!”

“She’s coming! You’re doing great!”

“Why isn’t she crying?” Walda exclaimed.

Roose smiled and brought her over to see her mother. “Because she is smiling..look...she is waiting to meet her mother and sister.”

Harley stared at the baby and burst into tears. “She is so tiny!” That is when the monitors went haywire and Walda started to look too pale and her eyes seemed to dim a little.

“What is wrong? What did you to her? Where is the other baby?” Harley screamed.

Roose looked concerned then turned to Harley. “Out. Let me know when my son gets here.”

Harley let the nurse shove her out of the room but hissed, “If she dies, cunt...I’ll come take your life in exchange! And get the heat lowered in there!“ The terrified but angry nurse gave an extra hard shove that sent Harley banging into a cart. Then the door slammed behind her.

“Die?” Walda repeated. “What?”

“She may need a C-section,” the nurse cautioned.

“The baby’s right there. Get me suction. Let’s try one more time and then we can move her to the O.R.”

“Roose, what’s happening?”

“It’s just fine! Your baby is doing great, we’re only taking precautions.”

Roose handed his daughter to another nurse who came to bring her to the nursery for her first examination and vaccinations. He held his wife’s hand and stroked her hair

“You are doing so well, love. The baby is almost out now...I love you...you are amazing...our daughter is so beautiful and her sister will be too, just like their mother.”

Walda smiled. “Alright.”

“Would you let us do a C-Section if we have to?” The doctor asked, popping up from between her legs.

“Do whatever my baby needs.”

“Perfect. She’ll be just fine.”

“Ok, here comes the contraction. One, two, three PUSH, WALDA!”

Roose held tightly to Walda’s hand. “Good girl, you can do it...such a strong woman...push hard, my love.”

 

Harley ran sobbing to Damon and climbed him. “Damie! The monitor started beeping and something isn’t right! What if she dies? What if the baby doesn’t make it! That nurse needs to fucking die, Damie! I’m gonna kill that nurse.” Catching sight of said nurse running by to bring something to the room, Jeyne yelled, “WALDA DESERVES BETTER THAN SOME TRUMPED UP CANDY STRIPE GIRL THAT IS A TOTAL BITCH!”

Damon smacked Harley’s ass hard enough to snap her out of it. “Walda is needs you to calm the fuck down.” He waved at Ramsay and Reek frantically. “Over here!” 

Harley gave a small cry and then put her forehead down on Damon’s chest, calming down.

 

Walda took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, roaring at the end. “I felt something… am I doing it?”

“Her blood pressure,” the nurse pointed.

“Yes, she’s crowned. Take a break, then we will try one more push.” The doctor stood to look over the monitors. She whispered something to the nurse and nodded. “Have them prep the O.R.”

 

Ramsay ran into the maternity ward and collided into a human wall. “Damon? Father called for me..” He saw how upset Harley looked and he paled then grabbed onto Reek in alarm. “What is it? Oh gods, did they live? Is Walda alright? Where is my father?”

“Master, this is a time when you need to try to appear very calm. We all need to be strong for Walda,” Reek said firmly. “Come on, I’m with you.” He lead Ramsay into the delivery room. 

He went to Walda’s side, opposite Roose. “Hey, I’m here.”

 

Jeyne watched the nurse go by again and growled loudly. “Master, I AM TELLING YOU..SHE IS TROUBLE!” She tried to yank out of Damon’s grip. “I need to go after her, Damie!”

Damon gave Harley a smack hard enough to burn for awhile. “No! Bad girl! Let’s go to the waiting room if you can’t behave.” Harley was gritting her teeth from the sting and tried to stand still and speak coherently. She HAD to behave...J _ enye we have to or he’ll think we aren’t really good anymore!  _

But they couldn’t have Walda, the babies or any of her pack members, her best friend hurt!

“Master, please...that nurse..I know her..her name is on the tip of my tongue..she is trouble. She will really hurt someone tonight, one of ours, I know it.” Her voice was a whine that she tried very hard to keep submissive and low. “I am sorry to be bad..”

Damon studied Harley for awhile. “Alright, if she comes by again we’ll trail her.”

Jeyne instantly calmed and Harley sagged against her Master with relief. “Thank you, Master. Thank you.” She hugged him but her eyes were watching for that woman and she wracked her brain for the NAME..she knew it...

“Here we go! One, two, three, BIG PUSH, WALDA!”

Ramsay screamed as dementedly as Harley had. “PUSH!” He somehow ended up with the leg, some gloved hands directed him there. He did everything to NOT look.

Walda screamed and pushed as hard as she could. Feeling was very slowly just beginning to come back. “And there she is! Congratulations!”

“Hannah,” Walda sighed, smiling. She squeezed Roose’s hand. She cried in little ‘wa’s as they bathed and wrapped her under a warm lamp.


	26. Instinct

“BP is too high. Let’s run tests on her blood and urine. Let’s start her on  Cardene in dextrose.”

Roose held Walda’s hand still, even as he looked at his new daughter. “She is beautiful, Walda. Hannah is a strong, healthy girl just like her mother. I am so proud of you, so pleased. You did very well, my love.”

Ramsay stared over the nurse’s shoulder to see this loud but tiny pink _ thing _ . His jaw hung open when eyes like ice suddenly started to pierce through him. Then seemed to try and kick him. Ramsay began to grin in a way that made the staff a tad nervous.

“Okay, this one is in the pack. Look at her Reek. If I could make her a baby size flaying knife I would. I am going to read her bedtime stories. She needs some Grimm's Fairy Tales and not that Goodnight Bunny and Pat At The Moon shit.” He tapped the nurse and demanded, “Give me my sister. I’m going to hold her.”

The nurse backed up slightly and Roose said very mildly, “My son asked to hold his sister. Is there a problem, Nurse?” Quickly, she shook her head and very carefully handed the bundle over. “Please, support her head at all times, carefully, Sir.” 

Ramsay glared at the uppity woman then held the little girl as carefully as a ticking bomb. Then he tried to challenge the baby with his eyes. With a bit of disappointment, he exclaimed to Reek, “She fell asleep! Hannah didn’t even bother to give challenge back...that means she thinks she already won. Impertinent little brat. This one is perfect. How long before she can hold objects, do you think? Where did they put the other one? I want to see her eyes.”

“She’ll be coming back soon, and then it will be Hannah’s turn.” A new nurse said. He looked Hannah over quickly then injected something into Walda’s IV.

“Can I see?” Reek got up on his toes to look over Ramsay’s shoulder. “She’s perfect. Oh, Ramsay! She likes you!” He wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck and kissed him again. 

Rose was brought in and the same nurse’s aid asked to take Hannah from Ramsay. 

Ramsay hesitated and clutched the girl tightly to himself. “Where are you taking them?” His tone was sharp and his eyes were suspicious, trying to understand why he didn’t want her taking the babies. Something about her..but he had nothing, just a feeling. Things were good with his father right now….he couldn’t fuck this up now. Not when he was getting married, owning a business, and now these twins. His father can take all of it away in a heartbeat if he chose to.

But still….”Where?” He demanded.

“To… the nursery.”

Ramsay hesitated, looking over at Reek then his father and Walda. Roose looked up and nodded. He looked happy but so very tired and Ramsay had to add that to his list of worries now. Fuck. Scowling, he handed Hannah over to the nurse and he hugged Reek for some grounding, but he watched the woman leave with intense eyes and a low growl.

“They both have grey eyes, just like you and your father.” Reek wondered if they would stay that way.

“Reek, I don’t trust that girl with the babies. Let’s go trail her.” 

Now Ramsay knew something was wrong. He never let Reek work, he never...but he needs him, because Reek might keep Ramsay from killing someone, or embarrassing his father. But those babies, he didn’t feel they were safe, not at all.

Reek nodded. “I’m right behind you.”

 

Harley saw the nurse come down the hall with the babies...away from the nursery. The red flowing hair that had fallen out of it’s bun did it. With a gasp, Jeyne flew up with a clear memory of this woman with a fire cult...and Stannis. “Master, give me the command, that is Melisandre, Stannis’s fire bitch! She has burned children, Master, she has the babies!”

“Gehen, Jeyne,” Damon commanded.

The sight that came next was straight out of a dark comedy somewhere. In the colorful silly blue dress, with her short hair with blue cute streaks, suddenly wasn’t cute anymore. The snarling face and the hungry eyes didn’t match. She flew like a blur and before the nurse made it out of the next hallway, Jeyne was there. The only way to the elevator was through her.

“If you think to use another elevator, you might want to see what is behind you, cunt. Give me the babies and I won’t tear you apart slowly.” She growled warningly. “Or put them on the ground and see if you can light me on fire, bitch!”

The woman spun and saw Ramsay Bolton followed by his rabid flock. She shoved the tray like carriage holding the babies down one hall and fled down the other. Jeyne screamed in frustration, she wanted to tear that woman to shreds. But the babies were really going fast, she flew after the carriage, ignoring hearing Ramsay yelling behind her about them. As if she wouldn’t save them! She caught it and as soon as Ramsay got close she turned and ran in wild hope that she could still hunt and murder the woman before anymore commands were given.

“Genug! Harley, not here. Come back here now!” Damon called. Harley skidded to a halt and shuddered briefly as if to shake it off. With a mix of a growl and a whine, she slunk back over to Damon, with her head down. 

“Are the babies, are they alright?” Her voice was still growl and whine but it was fading. She put her forehead on Damon’s chest

 

Reek wheeled them back to the delivery room as an alarm was going off and staff came running. 

“Thank the gods!” Dr. Targaryen said. “It’s alright, there they are.” We have police looking for that woman. I’ll bring them to their mother.”

A nurse behind her was trembling. “I came to get Hannah Bolton and they said someone had taken her, and her ankle bracelet hadn’t been activated.”

“The building’s on lockdown, there are precautions in maternity wards for these things,” a head nurse said, trying to calm everyone. 

“Good job, Harley,” Damon said, hugging her.

“Thank you, Damie.” Then she promptly burst into tears. “I wanted so badly to show you how well I can behave. That I can stay a good pet and this happens...now you’ll never believe me!”

“Hush. Good girl. Roose and Ramsay will be so happy with you too. Your little nieces will love to hear the story when they’re much, much older.”

 

Luton stretched and yawned. “Okay, I’m going to go blind if I don’t look at something besides fucking small block print. Let’s go Skinner, just stop typing long enough to walk down the stairs without dying. I’ll ping an uber and call Alyn.” He pressed Alyn’s stupid head on his phone and started heading down the stairs. “Skinner, let’s go!” 

“Ok,” Skinner came walking with his thin laptop in hand. “I think we have a problem. Stannis Baratheon is very interested in Mr. Bolton. Someone at his ‘church’ searched Seven Septs Maternity Ward. Could you tell Mr. Bolton?”

“Ah, shit! Yeah…” Luton began to text Roose, Ramsay, and Damon.

 

Whisper was writing fast when she was startled by the song Risky Business started blaring from Alyn’s cell phone.

Alyn pulled his phone from his pocket. “‘Sup, bitch?”

“Hey, ready for way too much info? Walda had twins, Stannis’s woman is at the maternity ward, the one that burns kids? Her. We have a big problem now with fucking Stannis Baratheon because we were all just too fucking bored. Oh and Skinner and I are on our way home. How has Wolf been?” The fact that he said it all calmly and without anything more than a dry humor in his voice was a miracle. But he knew how overexcited and protective Alyn could become. If it didn’t SOUND like a big deal..then maybe it wasn’t…

“WHAT? Is everyone alright? What happened? How are the babies?” Alyn jumped up and grabbed his head,

Whisper stared at Alyn in alarm then looked at Wolf. 

“Calm down, Alyn. Look, I’ll be home in twenty and I’ll talk all you want right after you make me a drink. Listen, Damon, Harley, Ramsay, Reek and Roose are all with Walda and the babies Who is getting past all of them? Don’t worry about it. They already know..they will handle it. The twins and Walda are perfectly healthy. In fact, I even received pictures that are hurting my head. Ramsay holding one of them, smiling in a rather sappy way. Then another picture where he looks like he actually trying to have a staring contest with her. Names are Hannah and Rose. I’m sending the pictures, it’ll make you smile. We can talk about Stannis when I get back..when the whole pack is back I am sure there will be a meeting. So again...how is my Wolf? Has he behaved for you? Oh and I’m sure Skinner wants to know how Whisper is doing?”

“Yeah, they’re both fine. No problems. They’ve both been very nice to each other and Cub and respectful to me.”

Luton breathed a little easier than and sagged into the backseat of the Uber. “Thanks for watching them. Glad to hear they are doing well. We should be there soon. Did you end up cooking dinner since Reek and Harley are at the hospital still? Or..can Whisper cook, Skinner? Oh, and she is doing good by the way.” He grinned at Skinner.

“We’ll work it out when you guys get here. Maybe we’ll have an ETA for Ramsay and Damon then.” Alyn sank into a kitchen chair. “Just hurry up and come home.”

Luton looked at where they were and said, “Ten minutes, here look at this and smile with that ugly mug before you scare the pets.” He sent the pictures of Ramsay looking so goofy then staring like a baby can have a contest.

Alyn smiled. 

 

Roose finished speaking to the police and detectives then went to kiss his wife. “I am sorry you must stay overnight without me. But I must address this situation. However, I am leaving others here to care for you and the babies. The doctor agrees to allow the babies to stay in here and if they leave the room they will be escorted by one of your people. Sound alright, sweetheart?”

Walda nodded. “Whatever is safest for them. That’s what I want to do.”

“Are you ready to try nursing?” A little woman with short sandy brown hair asked kindly. 

Walda nodded. “Give me my darling.”

The male nurse was grinning at Theon. “That may be our cue to give her some privacy. Let’s see if Harley wants to say goodbye.” He rubbed Ramsay’s back.

Ramsay walked out into the hallway. “Hey, you two want to go say goodbye? I’m gonna let the others know we’ll be on the way home.” He nuzzled his puppy’s curls and inhaled deeply to calm himself. 

Harley looked up at Damon. “Can we, please?”

Damon grinned and took her hand to lead her in.

“Is everything alright? Why were people running?” Walda tried to sit up to look around the room. “Oh!” Walda laughed. “I think she did it! I think she latched. Hello, Rose. Roose, they have your eyes, just like Ramsay.” She beamed at him through her twisting strands of sweaty hair.

“Oh, Walda, they are so cute! And Ramsay seems like he loves them already..you are so lucky, twins!” Harley’s face seemed a tad sad, but she grinned and kissed Walda while gently rubbing the bit of hair on Rose’s head. The thought that she can never experience this..that Damon will never hold their child seemed to rear its ugly head until she stamped it down.

Walda sighed and let her head rest on the pillow. “They’re healthy?” She asked and faded out, exhausted.

Roose walked past the pack and simply said, “I am heading to my office. I will expect to see you boys this evening.” Ramsay nodded and hugged Reek again, sniffing his hair.

  
  


Luton unlocked the door and looked for Wolf. “Where is my good boy?”  Whisper looked up from her laptop, waiting to see Skinner.

Jon rolled his eyes but he was relieved if not happy to hear Luton’s patronizing voice. 

Skinner came in and sat next to Whisper. “How’d it go today? Did Alyn show you the pictures?”

She smiled shyly and showed him her laptop. “I have been writing and Alyn and Wolf  are filling out questionnaires for me. I… missed you, Master.” Lowering her head, she inched closer until she could lean against him.

“I missed you too. I knew you’d do well. How were these guys? Any trouble?” He smiled a little.

Shaking her head, Whisper replied softly, “The closest we had to drama was that poor little guy broke a crayon and had a tiny toddler tantrum. Other than that it was very peaceful. Uh..now that you are back, Master?” Her head ducked low and her voice got even meeker. “May I walk again? It is very hard to crawl in this dress.”

“Aw, shit. What did Ramsay say again?” He leaned close to her and whispered. “I tend to daydream when he goes on and on like that which is  _ not _ a good idea.” He sat up and widened his closed mouth to say ‘yikes’ silently. “I think it's fine.”

Whisper gave a tiny smirk to herself and murmured, “I heard him..Ramsay said while the Masters were gone, we had to crawl. But you and Luton are Masters and are back. You are MY Master and since you are home, I am back under your care only.”

“What would I do without you?” He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Whisper made a tiny little whimpery sound, it sounded content and happy, maybe needy. She blushed deeply and dared to very slowly lay her head onto his shoulder.


	27. End of the Day

Luton patted Alyn’s shoulder then looked at Wolf. “What? You aren’t even going to come over and say hi to me?”

Jon sat up on the floor. “Wha- oh. Well, is that what I’m supposed to do?” 

Oh, he had to take advantage of that and he drawled out, “Crawl to me, Wolf. Then kneel or sit up and say hi, Master or..oh look, you aren’t dead yet, Master...I would prefer you didn’t tell me to fuck off, Master...but almost anything else would do.”

Jon squared his jaw and stared and the floor. “Why can’t I walk over?” He mumbled.

Luton stared at him and made sure his voice was low and authoritative. “Because I want you to crawl. I will let you stand afterwards. Or do you want to continue barking in Ramsay’s house? Because if you do, you will get shocked. And you will lose the privilege of barking at home for three weeks. Now. Come. Here.” He held the shock remote in his hand.

Jon huffed and turned his head. He struggled with himself feeling putting up a fight would only delay the humiliation and make it worse. He sighed and dropped his head then crawled to Luton and sat on his heels. “Hello, Master. I thought you liked me,” he said miserably.

Luton crouched down and put a hand through Wolf’s hair. “Hello and I do like you very much. But in this family...Masters and pets are the norm. Not very boyfriend normal around here. So every now and then, you’ll have to show just how submissive and wonderful you are..even if you don’t like the order. Otherwise, you force me into punishing you and I truly don’t want to do that. I’m not a sadist or even a “dom” in the BDSM scene, I guess. I just enjoy owning this huge, lovely boy that needs someone to love him so badly. I want to be that someone..but you have to be my good boy. You are my good boy, aren’t you?”  He yanked Wolf’s hair back and whispered into his ear then gave his ear a quick lick.

Jon’s eyes closed and the deep breath he took tingled in a warm way. He opened his eyes and squinted at Luton. “Did I make you mad? Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes, you didn’t come here when I called to you. Instead, you argued it. Next time you will obey. Do you understand, my _ good _ boy? Because if you grumble in front of Ramsay, he might decide you need a shock or a worse punishment. And since he is MY Alpha, I have to obey him. Understand, I am trying to keep you from being hurt.” He ran his fingers through Wolf’s hair as he spoke.  

Jon’s eyelids fell lower and his head tilted up into the gentle touch. “What if I can’t do this? What will happen to me?”

“You can and you will because I will help you. Otherwise, I don’t know..maybe Ramsay would keep you here and make you like a housepet. Cleaning up after them, caring for Cub perhaps..much more exciting than being with me, right? And look, sweet Wolf, you already did it..here you are, crawling and now submitting so meekly and lovingly. This is my good boy. See? You did as I asked and tonight you will have a reward.” Luton rubbed his hand under Jon’s chin and kissed his pouting lips. “So perfect for me. And I promise I’ll be perfect for you too.”

Jon furrowed his brow trying to understand, or maybe trying not to understand.

 

Ramsay made sure that they had their seatbelts on and then he hit every light, blowing through them. Harley counted every violation aloud while Reek pressed on an imaginary brake and bit his lip to not scream something at him. This amused Ramsay which was a better emotion than the mushy shit at the hospital. Damon as always cannot resist some good bullying and it didn’t take any real coaxing. Harley angry was hysterical and Reek struggling not to cry or snap at Ramsay was adorable and hysterical.

“That was the fourth red light he blew, Damie!” Harley hollered, glaring at Ramsay’s hateful head in front of her. He started to sing “Angel of the Morning” and Harley threatened to shave him bald.

Reek started hyperventilating as Damon laughed, “Don’t worry! He’s never been in accident! Well, a few. But none where anyone was hurt… in the car he drove… that mattered. Hey, he’s sober! I’d say our odds are at least 50/50.”

“ _ Please _ , Master,” Reek whimpered.

With a heavy dramatic sigh, Ramsay said, “Fine...we’ll do another way..but it is your own fault.” He slammed on the brakes and nearly fishtailed before his smile let them know he was still playing. “Okay..since you don’t want me to drive like I have adults in the damned car..I will simply drive as if the twins are in the car. Ramsay cleared his throat then very, very slowly started to inch his way back onto the road. He looked both ways eighty times before finally getting onto the lane...within moments he had four cars beeping behind him as he painfully crawled the car forward. “Better, pets?” He asked cheerfully. “Damon, is it too intense back there? Should I go slower for the babies?”

Reek curled up in the passenger seat trying to hide somehow.

“They look like they’re going to puke, speed racer. Slow it down,” Damon laughed.

“Oh, alright, no problem.” Ramsay went to a dead stop and grinned. Chaos of horns and curses began again behind them. “Better, puppy? Harley?”

“Master, please,  _ please _ can we go home? I want to go home,” Reek cried.

“No fun..fine.” Ramsay grumbled and drove at a normal speed, well, at least normal for him. He reached out and pulled his boy over a little to play with his curls. “I’m sorry you got upset, sweetie. Good boy.” He soothed and began to massage Reek’s scalp. “Is this better, puppy?”

Harley huffed and slammed back into the seat grumbling to herself.

“Yes.” Reek unbuckled himself and hurried out and away from the car as fast as he could. It felt so good to be on solid ground. He found he was running to their house and just let himself. 

Ramsay giggled and watched his boy fly. He got out of the car and damn near skipped inside. He had about forty pictures of the babies to show everyone.

Reek burst through the front door and slammed as he ran back to he and Ramsay’s room. 

Jon looked at Luton like he should have an answer. 

“Dinner will be in fifteen minutes or in an hour if my stir fry isn’t edible and we have to order take out,” Alyn called. 

Ramsay grimaced and as Damon and Harley entered, he grabbed Harley’s arm. “For the love of all that is holy, see if the two of you can help fix Alyn’s dinner.” He grinned at Alyn and thanked him for cooking. “So how were the pets? Any problems?” He was staring directly at Wolf now.

Jon frowned. _ What the fuck does that mean?  _ He thought on his knees as he let a smaller man pet his hair. _ No, I burned the house down. _

“Yeah, they were very good. Very nice to Cub and respectful to me,” Alyn reported. “I’m impressed.”

Ramsay nodded, begrudgingly impressed. “Well, it looks like I might have underestimated our new Wolf. Thank you, Alyn for watching them. I assume there was no issue with our Whisper either? Or did she finish the entire Bolton saga and has begun printing copies in our kitchen?”

Luton beamed at Wolf and softly said, “Wolf, you may stand and walk now. Good boy.”

“Thank you, Master,” he mumbled and walked back to his spot next to the couch on the floor.

“She was writing all day,” Alyn answered shaking his wok back and forth. “How are the babies?”

“They are good, cute as hell. Hannah takes after me, not sure on Rose yet. But Hannah gave me a fuck you look, she wanted to challenge me, I could see it. I plan on going to the store to buy stuff for them tomorrow. I wonder if they have like..spiked or weapon shaped rattles?” He frowned and then shrugged. “Gonna go tell Reek dinner will be ready soon. It’s been a very big day for him, he is gonna be all stubborn about coming out tonight. So better get started now.” He headed towards the bedroom.

Cub woke up and started to crawl out into the hallway. He watched Eyes walk by, then stop and rub his head. “Hey, Cub! Walda had the babies! Two girls, Rose and Hannah.” He nodded and sucked on his binkie. Soon as Ramsay went into his room, Cub crawled out towards the kitchen to find Alyn.

“Rose was studying everyone already with her big grey eyes!” Damon told everyone. He carried Harley and rocked her happily. “Hannah stared at Ramsay like this.” He made a very serious face. “Rose didn’t even cry when they gave her a little sponge bath. She just looked at the nurse like, ‘Can I help you, peasant?’” He giggled and chewed on Harley’s shoulder. 

 

The trail of Reek’s shed clothing led to their bed but he wasn't on it.

“Let’s see are you under the bed or in the bathroom, Reek.” Ramsay called, bending to peer under the bed, grinning.

A Reek-sized ball of worried limbs answered, “It's too much.”

“Oh sweetie, come here. Let’s lay down and cuddle for a few minutes. How can you see those little bundles and not grin? Huh? And I bet you thought a monster like me would eat them. I love them, can’t wait until they can really focus. Hannah has my eyes, Reek. How can that not make you smile? Come here, sweetie. Do you want to snuggle, or want to go out with me? Just us? Listen, I won’t even any calls or texts that aren’t from father or Damon? Huh? We can do our wedding shopping and pick up some baby stuff for the twins?”

Ramsay squirmed to be able to rub his boy’s back. “Come here, puppy. Let me help you make it better.”

“Just you?” Reek crawled out slowly. “We can stay in here?”

“We can even have dinner in here if you’d like. Does that sound good,sweetie?” He picked up his boy, nuzzling his curls. Pulling down the covers and laying down, laying his boy on his chest. “Hush...I have you, puppy. Good boy. It has been a very big day...poor boy.” He soothed and nibbled on Reek’s ear. “Alyn is making something in his wok. We can have that or I can make us something else...or even order out..whatever my boy wants. But my boy will eat. I asked Harley what you had for lunch and she said soup. We both know soup is your fake “look I am eating” mode. So, you ate a small bit of fruit for breakfast. Two spoonfuls or maybe three of soup for lunch. You will eat dinner. Do you want to look like Cub? Because if you don’t start eating a little more, you will.”

Reek blinked. “I know. It’s just hard. It was too much today. Maybe sushi?” He smiled nervously then warmed under Ramsay. “They like you already. We should try to see them every day so they know our voices. I hope they love me.”

“How could those twins not love you? We will see them everyday, I promise. Let’s order sushi!” Ramsay growled and then squeezed his boy tightly. “You are crushing me, I am helpless..you’ll have to call it yourself.” Ramsay sighed dramatically and pretended he was flattening slowly into the mattress.

 

Whisper handed everyone a questionnaire. Harley read it carefully and looked up at the trembling girl. She couldn’t tell if her trembling was out of fear of boldness or if it was just excitement for a consuming project. “So...I can write the truth but do not add names, locations, anything identifiable. Okay, this sounds really fun. Oh, wait.” Harley had to remind herself, perfect pet or as best she can be. Even if it means asking on such small things.

“Damie, can I do this? Please?” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and paws, even whimpering like one. Whisper blushed deeply at that and her head went lower. 

“Ok, honey. Just be careful and vague. Make sure to say how I'm more handsome than any of these cock suckers.” Harley giggled and hugged him. “Are you going to fill out yours?” She asked as she went to sit at the table and write.

“ _ Mine?”  _ Damon felt a little uneasy suddenly. “Well… I don’t know. Let me see it.”

Harley gave him his paper and said, “Look, nothing about names or locations..just questions about ourselves, our talents, our personal adventures. Tell about your whip, Damie! Look this is a chance to shine forever on paper, everyone will drool at your description that I plan on writing out. After all, you are part of MY story too.”

“Huh.” He wrote,  _ My whip is black.  _

Cub took one of the papers, eagerly tugging at Pretty’s dress. “Cub? Please? Paper?” He was eager to help out and his crayons were dragged forth from under the couch. Coloring furiously, his face scrunched up, he was under the table,silent and studious. His breathing got harsher and his eyes were far away where no one else could reach. The frail birdlike fingers moved with some sort of jagged, spider-like grace across the page, the colors were forced upon each other as if an explosion of rage. 

A movie...it had been on his mind ever since they had been watching it. It was really really long but they ALL liked it. Even though Master rolls his eyes and Damon makes jokes, all of them sit and watch it. Cub can’t watch something long even if it has action and good colors. So he had gone for a nap then watched Dora in Alyn’s room. Master even brought him lunch in there. But when Cub came back out it was still on. He crawled to his Master and that when the screen caught his eyes. Dragons were breathing fire and Cub couldn’t stop watching them. The rest of the movie made no sense but the dragons….

Cub finished and crawled over to Whisper and tugged at her dress meekly. “Pretty? Mine. Cub do! See? Keep? Pretty keep for..book.” He looked very proud of himself as he handed up the picture.  


	28. Dragons and Champagne

As soon as Cub had come over Whisper smiled and went to look at what she expected would be scrawling. She gasped at the picture then Whisper stared at Cub. “This..this is amazing! What a wonderful job, Cub! Do you like dragons? Master, look at this!”

It was actually not bad. A background mess of waxy red and oranges, then through it bursts a dragon made of black streaks and thick lines. Green eyes and green fire exploded from its fearsome mouth.

“Hey!” Damon’s eyes grew large with his grin. “This is awesome, Cub! Great job!” He went back to looking over his questionnaire. “My mother?!” He scratched that one out. 

Cub crawled over to Alyn but knew enough not to go near enough to get hurt by anything on the stove. “Master! Cub Draw! Dragons! Dragons for Pretty!”

“Let me see.” Alyn took the drawing from him. “Holy shit. This is really cool, Cub! I like how the dragon is snarling and breathing fire. Very cool! Keep drawing.” Alyn bent down to give him a storm of kisses. “Go sit for dinner.”

Cub grinned eagerly then crawled fast into their chair. “Food! Cub hungry! Yay, food!”

 

Roose rubbed his chest and finished giving orders to his men. He was done with phone calls and supposed he should eat something. Then he would speak to his son and his boys to target them after Stannis before Stannis does more damage. He felt pain and fell onto his desk. Taking some deep breaths, after a moment he stood and headed for the kitchen. Asking a servant to have the cook make him a sandwich, Roose sat down and found himself rubbing his chest. 

He saw the champagne the Tyrells sent over as a congratulatory present and asked one of the Frey’s to bring it to Ramsay. Roose didn’t feel like celebrating right now. He called his wife instead.  

Ramsay whined at Reek as if he were the pet. Or maybe a ten-year-old. “But I wanna go out with you! Let’s go to the little sushi bar that is always dark and kind of private. The one that fancy boy you and father seem to like, Loras...he showed us that sushi place, remember? It’s not even far, Reek...just throw on your skinny jeans and let’s get out of here...just us.”

“Really?” Reek studied Ramsay’s eyes and finally burst out, “I didn’t mean get to separated at the mall! I didn’t know they would leave and then it was too late but I called you and I just went and waited for you and I didn’t go anywhere else or talk to anyone and I ignored Satin even though I hate being rude because I just was trying to be good and people did smile and flirt with me but it made me nervous and then someone tried to hurt the BABIES and then I thought you were trying to kill us on the way home! But... if you aren’t mad I would like to go out with you.”

“Oh, sweetie! It wasn’t your fault you were left at the mall and you did the right thing to call me to get you. And if you can’t reach me, you reach anyone in the pack to come get you. I know I am a jealous person, Reek. But if you did just talk to Satin, I wouldn’t murder him or flay you for it. There is a difference between casual friends and former lovers or those that want to flirt with you. I never had a problem with you hanging out with Loras? If Satin is a friend like Loras is..that is fine to chat with him. And you did so well today..at the mall..at the hospital. I was impressed, Reek. Very impressed. I am sorry you got scared on the way home, my skittish puppy. I was only having fun with you guys. I am not mad at you silly. Come on, get gorgeous for me and let’s go!”

“Would you… do you want to dress me? I mean, tell me what to wear.” Reek sucked his bottom lip and tried to look casual in case it was too weird, then he could shrug and laugh.  _ Ha! Of course, I’m kidding. _

“Well, as someone who is marrying a long-time love that was almost a model...I might be able to pull something together for you…” Ramsay leered at Reek then went into the closet to search through clothing.

With a grin, Ramsay pulled out a white plastic covered outfit in a hanger. “Well, I did buy this for you for a special occasion..maybe this is it? Not sure if you’ll like it. I mean Walda does offer you some amazing outfits to wear.”  He ripped off the cover to reveal an Armani casual suit.

“Too lowbrow for you? Not colorful enough maybe? And these soft Italian leather shoes I got..nah..too boring for you. Where are your sneakers and that purple shirt Walda got you?” He teased.

 

As everyone was being served food, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Damon stood from the table and gave Harley a little pinch on her ass. He winked at her before opening the door. “Hey, what’s up?”

Little Walder handed the bottles to Damon. “Mr. Bolton sent this so everyone can share in the joy of his newborn twins.” He recited carefully. Looking nervously beyond Damon at the crazy creatures of the pack and slowly eased away from the door entrance. “So..have a good evening.” And he fled.

“Aw, I was going to ask if he wanted some. Champagne, everyone! Someone go tell Ramsay and Reek!”

“Not it,” Alyn declared. 

“Not it,” Skinner laughed.

“Not it!” Damon put the bottles on the table and chuckled. 

“Not it! Send Cub!” Yelled Harley.

Whisper just smiled slightly then nearly, almost, called out, “Not it, please.”

Cub clapped and looked up at Alyn. “Cub tell! Cub get Eyes. Puppy?”

Luton hollered ”Not it and Wolf is certainly not it.” He caressed Wolf’s back and encouraged him to eat more.

“Well shit! I didn’t know we could ‘not it’ our pets! Surely they wouldn’t traumatize him with whatever sex swing, inflatable horse, dungeon, latex shit-” 

“Don’t forget puppy play gear! Like puppy tails!” Harley added while she tried to tame a soybean into submission.

“I was  _ trying _ to exaggerate… maybe I didn’t,” Alyn wondered.

Jon caught his dizzy head before it hit the table.  _ Oh, I can’t unhear that. _

Laughing again, Harley yelled, “Oh and let’s not forget Alyn and his collection of vibrators, plugs and….many, so many bathing products. Then there is Damon and myself. I like him to chase me down and force me...except I always ended up begging for it...so…” Harley put her head in her hand, ignoring the food now. She had on her Jeyne grin as she looked over at Skinner and Whisper. “So..have you figured out what you’re into yet? Or what about you Luton? Any Viking helmets and watersports? Or, oh, Whisper... I bet deep down you’ve got a freaky bit of you ready to fly out. One day, Skinner will come home and you’ll be chasing him through the house with a strap on. I have one you could borrow, I only get to chase Damie in it...he won’t let me really use it...I think it’s unfair, don’t you guys?”

“So unfair.” Alyn raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Really, Damon? In this day and age?  I have so many toys,  _ Harley _ , because I, on the other hand, am a very considerate lover.”

Damon smiled sarcastically and popped a cork. “I wasn’t considerate?” He asked Alyn. 

Alyn took his drink and decided to shut up.

Skinner cleared his throat and made grabby hands at the glasses Damon was pouring. “Us first, please. I’m not swinging, we’re not swinging with any of you,” he suddenly announced. Then he seemed to retract back into his shell as fast as he had come out.

Whisper gracefully took two glasses then knelt in front of Skinner. She looked up at him as if he created the whole world just for her. “Master, may we have a drink together? I…” She blushed then very timidly yet boldly asked, “May I sit on your lap like..the other pets do with their Masters?” 

Skinner smiled and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s… nice.” He extended his arms to her and pulled her into his lap, grinning. With a small smile, Whisper snuggled into him and sipped her drink. 

Cub went to get his sippy cup and crawled over to Smash who was pouring drinks. Very meekly he lifted his cup and asked, “Smash? Cub juice? Please? Cub drink too?”

“Well… yeah. Just one.” Alyn smirked. “It will be cute.” He kissed Cub’s forehead. “ _ Skinner,”  _ he whined, “go tell Ramsay. Cub’s too fragile for whatever might be happening and gods forbid Ramsay is crazed with lust or something and wants to soil my boy somehow,” he fretted dramatically.

“What part of ‘not it’ didn’t you understand? I’m not getting anywhere near Ramsay with a hardon.” Skinner retorted flatly and glanced at Whisper. “I’m busy,” he added and clinked his glass with hers.

Cub took a sip and wrinkled his nose. Then sipped again and started to color again while sitting in Alyn’s lap. He intermittently sipped at his drink.

 

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s hand and walked fast, heading for the door. “We are going out for sushi. Be back later, don’t bug us unless it's a real emergency!” He hollered as he nearly ran Reek through the door outside. “Come on hurry before they stop us!” Ramsay giggled and yanked Reek quicker towards his car. 

Reek ran to keep up with Ramsay and giggled too. It felt like they were stealing something. 

 

Nearly throwing his puppy into the car, Ramsay peeled out and yelled, “Freedom!”

 

“What the fuck? Was that Reek?!” Alyn sputtered, spitting his champagne. Harley giggled and said, “Yeah, that suit was NICE. They should’ve let me get a pic first!” She drained her glass and stole Damon’s.

“Ohhh, that’s why they ran out,” Damon realized and poured himself another drink. 

Jon had his face on the table and his hands over the back of his head. “Can we go now?” He asked, muffled by his thick wavy hair.

Luton smirked and started to play with Wolf’s hair and then yanked his head up by it. “Not yet. We are having a celebratory drink with our friends, our family, our pack. Here have this, it’ll help.” He shoved a glass into his grumpy pet’s hand and kept a light grip on his hair.

Damon smirked and licked his lips. He looked at Harley and gently nudged her.

Jon swallowed and accepted the glass. He quickly scanned the table and felt like everyone was looking at him. “Thank you,” he said quietly and started drinking. He finished the flute of champagne like it was a shot and set the glass on that table. “ _ Our _ family?” He whispered. “Is that a joke or… I don’t think they like me.”  _ Please stop doing that to me.  _ The conflict between his mind and body was making him crack.

Luton pulled Wolf’s big furry head gently but firmly towards his chest, then caressed the hair and massaged his scalp. “Yes, our family and our pack. They don’t like Jon, they will love Wolf. You are slowly becoming more Wolf every minute just like a good boy. My very good boy. I bet if you asked, at least half the room likes you. Whisper doesn’t cower in fear or puke in disgust when you go by her, does she? Has Harley let Jeyne try and hunt or threaten you at least? No. If you were still Jon she would have by now. Has Alyn or Damon or even Ramsay injured you or physically bullied you in the last day? They would have if you were all Jon. But they see how hard you are trying and they are all here to support and help you. It's only you that has to open up now, to understand you are one of us now, that you belong here..with me, your Master..and your pack.”

After the second ‘good boy’ Jon watched Luton’s lips but didn’t hear too much of what he said. He could almost feel  them on the back of his neck, his lower hip, inside his wrist. He could see and feel Luton pulling him to the ground and telling him how good and pretty he was as he pulled down Jon’s pants. 

Luton said, “-your Master and your pack” then looked at Jon like he’d asked a question… or shit. What did he say? What did he want? Jon swallowed and inhaled deeply. “Um, yes… yes, Master.” He winced.  _ “Could you… I…” _ What is he supposed to say? What’s the polite way to say,  _ ‘You’re making me lose my mind, stop touching me like that’ _ ? “Could I have another drink?” He said finally.

Luton smirked and shook his head, his distracted heated Wolf heard nothing. “Of course, you may, Wolf. Here is another glass for my good boy.” But as Wolf went to reach for the glass, Luton pressed in and forced a deep tongue kiss upon him first. Then handed his shaken boy the glass and pulled him closer to snuggle him.

Jon sighed and stared at Luton’s sharp, bright hazel eyes. They were so complex and layered. His wet lips parted.  _ Fuck it.  _ He pulled Luton by his shirt collar and kissed him back. “ _ Take me home, _ ” he growled, low in Luton’s ear.


	29. Wolves, Cats, and a Drunk Cub

Skinner tried to look away and ran smack into the sight of Alyn chewing Cub’s marker like a starving dog with a bone, and Damon running his hand up Harley’s thigh.

“Ok!” He stood up and grabbed Whisper’s hand. “Thanks for dinner! Come on, honey.”

Whisper giggled and nodded, standing up next to him. 

Luton shouted, “Hey! I if can I can manage to withhold running off to fuck my amazing Wolf, you can too. Have some courtesy not to eat and run. Hey, nothing would happen. If things get too wild..we can leave together. Ramsay has been learning how to give us more privacy and freedom, we can try to learn to be a little more social in exchange, don’t you think?” Luton glanced at Wolf and Whisper meaningfully. 

“I mean..after all he has done for us? And you cannot say he hasn’t tried his ass off to help us get good with school and take the time to let us take self defense classes and license us with concealed weapons? Not just so we could defend ourselves...but the whole pack, any of the pack that needs us. He trusts us enough for that now, because we are a pack. That means two of a pack only shows up once in awhile for roll call! We need to learn to hang out, have some fun right? Just a tiny bit?”

Luton gave the most charming smile he had and his eyes were deep pools of persuasion.

“Ok… you two will leave with us if an orgy breaks out?”

 

Cub was sad to know his sippy cup was empty, he tilted it over his open mouth and shook the cup. The first few sips didn’t taste too good. Then something in him, a jagged puzzle piece clicked and he knew he liked this juice. With a little sigh, he dropped his cup sideways on the table.

His head swung and bobbed a little as he tried to relocate his paper and crayons. Finally, he figured it out and stared intently at his paper. Then he slowly picked up his crayons and went back for a few last streaks and scribbles. In spite of his head wobbling a bit and a happy Dora song bursting from him, his hands remained steady upon their work. When he finished, held it up, waving it. “Wuf! Is! Cub did! See? Please? See?”

Like the dragon, it was created in thick streaks, small scribbles gave needed accents. It was clearly a very large furry wolf. 

Harley put the last sip of her Master’s drink down her throat and peered at the picture. “Holy shit! That is really, really good, Cub! Alyn, do you think he.got this talent...after? Like..maybe that savant type thing? Able to do like one really good talent?”

Luton smiled and said softly, “Cub, that is wonderful. May I have it for him? I will hang it on my wall and you can come see it. Please?”  

Cub understood that Wuf is Luton’s. Nodding, he gave his rare, crooked grin and stretched out his arm with the paper in it. Luton took it and thanked him profusely. He held it in front of Wolf and he whispered, “I can see that, can’t you? Strong, powerful, wild wolf...that only cowers to his Alpha.” He lightly bit Wolf’s ear.

“ _ Cower _ ?” Jon rubbed his face hiding his smirk. “Wait… if I say ‘yes’ can I have another drink?” He let his hand fall away from his face and onto the table. “I think I need to with this conversation that I can’t even understand.”

Luton smiled and asked Alyn to make his Wolf another drink, while he rubbed the boy’s thick hair and strong back.

Missy blushed and leaned into Skinner, waiting to see what he wished her to do. Leave or sit back down. He smiled back nervously and sat,pulling her into his lap. 

Cub giggled at Alyn. “Mmmassser! Nooo eat! Yuck! Sshilly!” He timidly tried to remove the marker from Alyn’s mouth. But the words were slurred and his hand missed its mark and tried to gently pry his Master’s nose off his face.   

Harley grabbed Damon’s face and turned it to see Cub. “Look, Damie….Cub is all fucked up…” She laughed and swayed into her Master then hiccuped.

 

Ramsay squinted at Reek across the table, his features flickering in the candlelight. “How can you even read that menu? At least their drinks are nice and strong. Guess what, if I get drunk you get to drive the car home. And that is my fucking baby...my apology from my fucking father for what he did to Damon. That is a Porsche, Reek.” 

Reek smirked. “I know it is. It’s gorgeous.”

He leaned forward to start tracing the bones in Reek’s hand.

“You are the most handsome sexy thing in here to look at, it wasn’t fair of you, puppy. Now I can’t even look around and appreciate anything while we wait for our food. You order for both of us. Tonight….is for you..you can have some control. Don’t push it too far. I already am desperate to slap that tight ass. Every time you walk in front of me...it’s going to get embarrassing. You’ll get a spanking right in the car if you make me get hard and others see it.” Ramsay teased softly.

Reek sucked on his bottom lip even as he smiled. “ _ Come on _ .” He blushed and grinned. “You look really handsome too. You always do.” He looked at Ramsay with something more than adoration, more than love maybe, and maybe he was brainwashed. That was just fine. He’d never undo this, not for anything. 

He cleared his throat. “Well… how about the spicy crunch roll, a spring roll, and the california roll? Um, they aren’t quite as exotic as the other stuff, but I think we’d both love it.”

Ramsay ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Sounds wonderful. And these drinks are strong but not anything like yours.”

Reek covered his mouth as he laughed. “Uh, huh.” He swallowed the lettuce wrap still in his mouth. “Right?” He grinned. “This is  _ so good _ already, and it’s only the appetizer. I’m glad you dressed me and dragged me out, haha, literally.”

“I always know what is best for you, don’t I?” Ramsay smirked and sipped his drink. Then took two long swallows and slammed it down. “There, now you are assured of driving and being able to take advantage of your poor vulnerable Master. Sweetie, guide me in my drinking tonight. Get me how you want me…” He leered.

Reek giggled and glanced around. “What? Wait, if I tell drunk Ramsay, ‘Hey, that’s enough. Stop drinking.’ I won’t get a,” he glanced around again and snickered, “real spanking in the car?” He raises his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Don’t get too drunk and pass out. Or, if you do, then accept that I’ll use your body when you’re passed out and drooling will be taken as consent.” 

With a chuckle, Ramsay slid a little in his seat and the sharp tip of his leather shoe began to slide up Reek’s leg. “Do you want to take advantage of me, honey? And no, when I drink I get goofy, maybe a little rapey, but never angry.”

Reek covered his face and tried not to laugh. “Baby, please don’t say ‘rapey’ in the nice restaurant.” He glanced up at Ramsay through his fingers. “How about lazy? If I’m going to take advantage of you, it would help for you to be way lazy.” He looked around at the people quietly eating and talking in the softly lit, beautiful dining area. “Fuck. I should just wear this. I mean, for the wedding. Don’t you think? It’s perfect.”

Smiling, Ramsay said, “If you wish to. But I don’t want you to think I’m going cheap on you. I want you to get anything you want for our wedding, sweetie. So what should I drink next?”

“Hmmm… you might like a Manhattan. Try that. I’ll drink more at home. This, by the way,” he pinched his jacket and pulled it slightly, “is  _ no one’s _ definition of cheap. No, I love it. It’s perfect. Cool, neutral colors, subtle plaid, it’s tailored perfectly and I think it even makes my eyes look kind of blue.” Reek leaned to one side and batted his lashes. “So… how do you think everything’s going? You think… maybe it’s kind of… good now?” 

Ramsay shrugged but grinned. “Yeah, I think so. I think everyone is falling into place, where they need to be. I mean..I still am complicated with fucking Father but I think we’ll figure it out. I mean, yeah, Stannis is a problem but...we deal with our problems pretty well. I mean, look at how good things happen? I love the twins, that surprised the shit out of me. I gave up on trying to hate Walda. We have money, a nice place to live, we OWN the Kraken, I mean...all at once again, we are back on top. And even Luton and Skinner have pets now.”

“I was surprised how well Luton took to… things and how well Whisper is doing. It’s the other two that seem to be taking the brunt of the shock.” 

Reek rubbed his mouth and finished his drink. He was pulled by the desire to protect Jon, warn Ramsay, support Skinner and the fear that Ramsay would feel he was being underestimated or patronized. Still, if he didn’t say anything and something happened… this felt like a good compromise with himself. “I was wondering what kind of ceremony we could have and I wondered if maybe a friend could marry us instead of… we don’t want it to be religious, right?”

“No, not religious, please. Who do you want to marry us? Anyone can get a license to do it.”

“Uh,” he laughed nervously. “What about Luton? He’s a great speaker. He won’t get stage fright and, you know, I thought it would be a nice gesture.” He chewed his lip and considered just one more glass of cabernet. 

Ramsay gave a little smirk and his eyes narrowed. “Is that meant to be a slight to him somehow? Because he probably won’t get it, you know. Or have you really talked to Luton and you’re good with him now?”

“Well, no. I thought it would be nice for me to ask him. I thought… he said he wasn’t in love with you that you just mean a lot and he loves you platonically… fraternally I guess. I thought you’d like it. Do you think he’d be insulted? I thought it would be like an olive branch or something, I don’t know. It’s stupid.” He grinned and shrugged. 

“It’s not stupid, sweet boy. Go ahead and ask him if you want to. Anyone but Damon or Harley or Alyn, or Cub, or Jon or Whisper or Skinner, or my father.” Ramsay took a sip of his drink and seemed to consider this. “Let’s see...Damon would somehow bully us during it, Harley would become Jeyne and probably marry everyone in the room to the wrong person. Alyn would mumble, Skinner would hide under a chair as he spoke, Whisper, we wouldn’t hear any of it, Jon would marry us just to divorce us and Cub? Sweet gods, we would be there for half our lives and who knows if we would end up married to each other and a third of the room. And my father marrying me..” Ramsay shuddered. “Oh, not Walda either. We would end up drowning in her tears and kisses, causing me to twist and claw hissing like a cat then my ears will flatten and I will go screeching out of the room. So I guess you can ask anyone you want as long as its Luton.”

Reek leaned to his side laughing. “Aw, Walda is so sweet. You  _ are  _ like a cat! Damon said your father must control you with a squirt bottle.” He covered his face and almost fell onto the table laughing. “Oh, my god! I can’t wait to see Walda cry and kiss you now! You have to be nice, Ramsay! Just sit there and you can look as angry as you want.” Reek wiped tears from his eyes picturing Ramsay so furious and indignant at poor Walda’s generous affection. 

Ramsay made a low, growing not louder but eerily higher sound in his throat, like a cat warning off another, then it became a growling hiss. He pretended to claw at Reek, but not in the cute clawing way most might do it. His claws swiped harsh and dangerously into the wood and clawed tunnels in the wax and scarring. Then he gave his pet a very deranged cat look. 

“Let’s order the sushi at the bar already. You’ll like it, it has fish!” Reek giggled and slid out from his seat. He offered a hand to Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned and grasped his puppy’s paw, pulled him in as he stood up until they bumped chests. He kissed his cheek then said, “Lead onward...strange sight we must be….a silly, sweet puppy leading an angry alley cat around.” 

 

“So wait, hey, listen, wait, wait a minute. What is everyone into, right?” Damon dipped to his left. “Harley, I’m falling, help me.” He dropped a heavy elbow on the table and sat up a little straighter. “Yeah, let’s just talk about it. What the fuck  _ do _ you like, Skinner?”

“Fuck you,” Skinner replied casually. He patted the bottom of his cup and looked at it with one  eye. “Damn. Hey, Luton would you could fix this with alcohol, please?” He dropped his cup but caught it as it rolled and set it upright. “No one saw that.”

“WHISPER...NO, LISTEN, IT'S FUCKING STUPID, NO ONE WOULD READ THAT SHIT!” Harley slammed her tiny fist onto the table before finishing Damon’s drink. “WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO READ ABOUT DRAGONS AND WOLVES? AND REALLY, A FUCKING ZOMBIE LADY GOING AROUND FOR REVENGE? I MEAN HOW MANY ANGRY FAMILIES ARE YOU THINKING OF ADDING? AND ALMOST EVERYONE FUCKING DIES?? WHAT THE HELL! NO ONE IS GOING TO READ STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT! I TELL YOU THIS AS A FRIEND!”

“Baby, you’re giving me a hangover already. Stop screaming and be nice,” Damon groaned.

Whisper took another long swallow of her wine and then smiled serenely at Harley. “I think it will work. I think you are too drunk to make any judgments about anything right now. I mean, try to touch your nose.”

Harley scrunched her face up then blurted out, “Touch your own nose!” They both tried to touch their noses and had some difficulty. 

Cub took another sip, so happy that Luton had refilled his sippy cup while Alyn wasn’t looking. He was listening to the loud New, the others were having a conversation he didn’t understand. But he understood dragons and wolves. He understood Harley said no to them and Whispers says yes to them. He wanted to add his own input, so he casually climbed onto the table and crawled across it towards the girls.


	30. Misunderstandings

“Hey!” Alyn looked around then saw Cub crawling and barked louder. “Hey! Where’r’you goin’?”

Damon huffed. “You fuckers aren’t… no one is playing with me! I want to play this game and no one is listenenining… listenin- hearing me. How about a Never Have I Ever for kinks?”

Cub heard Alyn and flattened on the table then got confused and cowered before Damon. “Ssssor..sorry. Is Dragwuf...is girls! YES! Dragwulf! Sssorry.” He slurred, looked earnestly at Damon’s pinkie.

“I do not! That was ONE time and it was a trick!” Jon protested. He saw Cub was confused and softened his tone and expression. “Th-rr-Reek tricked Wolf. He tells stories because he’s full of shit.” Jon tried to wink but it was more of a blink.

“There! Listen all you shitheads! Wolf likes going out in drag. That’s a kink! Drink up if you have it.”

“That’s not- no I don’t!” Jon slurred.

Cub started sucking on the large binkie. It felt fleshy and had a nail in it, strange, maybe Master got him a new one. He had no idea he was now curled around Damon’s large arm, sucking his thumb, still laying on the table.

Luton gave Wolf a little nibble on the neck and slurred, “You are like a god, you know that. Christ, Alyn, you need to let him use your weights! Not fake like Ramsay promises Reek, really, I give my boy permission to work out anytime he can. You can take your weakling pets but I like my Wolf fucking ripped and looking deadly. You like being a fierce looking boy, don’t you?””

“Cub!” Alyn erupted. “What are you doing?! Get back here!”

Damon winced and giggled, shuddering. “It feels weird. I think it would feel good if it was anyone else. Yeah, I think anyone else pretty much.”

Cub heard Alyn, ripped his mouth away, leaving a line of drool behind and awkwardly started towards his Master again. To his great confusion, the table ended and he landed in a lap. He twisted and looked up at Jon. “Ooops. No. Ssshssorry…” Cub grabbed onto Wolf’s shoulder for leverage then his head. He put a good try at crawling back onto the table to reach Alyn, but succeeded into only flailing his limbs into Wolf’s body.

“Here, no, it’s ok.” Jon sighed and carefully picked Cub up, cradling his small frame gently. He carried him to Alyn and handed him off. 

Alyn smiled. “Alright. He can use my weights. They’re in the gym.”

Jon nodded and started walking around. At first he was going to the bathroom but then he couldn’t quite remember how to get his body there or where it was in this house.

“Well, I don’t crossdress… or… if that’s still what it’s called,” Skinner said thoughtfully. “I don’t think anyone does, Damon.”

“Holy shit! Someone actually fucking heard me!” Damon bent down to Harley’s ear. “IT’S A MIRACLE!”

Harley grabbed the table to steady herself. “DAMON! IT IS RUDE TO YELL!” Then she rounded on him, staring fiercely at his left nipple poking through the thin shirt. “Here is my opinion! Deadpool is fif..fiftythousandbillion more man than anyone here! AND, he let his girl use a strap on on Women’s Day...so there!”

She finished his drink and slammed his cup down. “Where’d Wishper go? Wanna finish our...disc..our..talking?”

“About what?! Why are you ignoring me?” Damon growled. “Fine! You can peg Reek!”

Snorting, Harley muttered something and then looked up at Damon lovingly. “You. Are. A. Twatwafflenazikitten. I am putting a demon...no a..demand in our vows! To honor, give to the poor, make you sick and must let me use a strap on..at least once! In our vows! So there!”

Damon wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled her back into his chest with it. “If you can get a Master to agree then you can fuck  _ a pet _ , Harley. If you don’t drop your fucking attitude you can get a nice beating and some more crate training until you remember what the fuck you are again. He’s thousands of times more of a man than me, huh? That’s a remark I’ll have to remember, baby.”

Harley lowered her eyes and whined. “Sorry, Master. Please, sorry.” Her eyes filled with tears, her body went limp, wobbling. She was too drunk for excuses or explanations that made any sense and knew it. But she heard the sound of Damon’s voice and knew that drunk or not, he would carry out his threat. Being punished by Damon while he was drunk sounded awful. Being chastised in front of all hurt but it was better than the alternative. Her little hands timidly crawled onto Damon’s chest beseechingly.

Alyn rolled his eyes. “I’m going to put Cub to bed. I’ll be right back. Damon, I have vibrators that can be modified, just saying… if you needed the deal to be sweetened.” He winked at Damon and carried Cub down the hallway hoping Harley had even the faintest clue that he just took a bullet for her.

Damon slammed into the back of his chair in disbelief. “Well… it’s like everyone thinks that one fucking night made me a pussy.” He frowned and pointed to Skinner, “YOU have been more disrespectful in two days than you have in the past eight years, YOU,” he accused Luton, “went and got a wild fucking beast that’s bigger and meaner than you without even telling me! That shithead… well, he’s being his usual little prick self, and now Harley is acting all Jeyne again! At least Ramsay respects me and I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SAY THAT! Baby, fine. Just pet me and tell me I'm handsome and special.” He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically and put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Harley grinned and began to climb all over him, praising him. “You are handsome….you are special..you are a deadly, wonderful, soft hearted, heart ripping violent but gentle man. And I love you enough to eat you alive if need be some..someday!” She began to nibble him..but started at his neck and was nibbling her way downward. Her hands were trickling trails of her nails across the sides of his ribs. “Let's all go watch I Spit On Your Grave.” She suggested with a leer. 

Luton grinned at Damon then nudged Skinner, whispering to him. “He mistakes assertion for disrespect. And he is drunk. I’m not. I always weave like this.”

“What are you saying over there? I thought we could all bond,” Damon huffed. “I miss Ramsay.”

Luton rolled his eyes and with a small smirk, he suggested, “Hey Harley, maybe you can give Hulk a quick blowjob and drain the upcoming Smash out of him” He couldn’t believe that even came out of his own mouth and wondered just how much he had. “How much did I drink? Can you duct tape my mouth for me, pretty pet, before Damon murders me?” 

“Where  _ is _ your pet you smug cock sucker?”

Luton blinked. “Right here.” He waved to the empty chair and blinked. “Now wait...Damon..where...did you putim? Give me my Wolf!” 

Harley wasn’t about to blow Damon in front of everyone, she wasn't that drunk, _ thank you very much. _ She crawled back into his lap and snuggled him. Her head rolled back and  forth and she purred. “Master, in  Wish..whiss, HER,” waving her arm vaguely in the direction of Whisper. “She’s writtin us into fanta...no..fantaisa...no why’d I say that? Fantasy...yeah...fuck yeah! BOOM MOTHERFUCKER! Yeah, dragons and wolves and shit! And she is stuck us innit! Right innit! We are us but not us. Fucked up. No one...would right? So tell her….but be gentle she is shy and drunk.”

“What am I? King?!”

Harley giggled and responded. “Nope. You are a torture guy and first man of a pow’ful but verrry evil Lord. Who has a father so bad it is scary. And I don’t scare easy...you know it! You. Do. You know my..eye...do not scare!” Then she gave him a very sad look. “ANd YOU an ME? We never get to ride the dragons! Not fucking once! She said! And my part is...she won’t tell me. Make whisssy tell me to me!”

Jon tucked the paper in his pocket and shut the closet door. 

 

“Why, don’t you tell her? Tell us, everyone who we all are please?” Damon asked leaning towards her. He turned to Luton and whispered, “I threw him away because you’re being an asshole.”

Luton knew within a mere moment just how drunk he really was. Because he leaned towards Damon with a cutting smile and responded, “I am going to roofie you some night then will give Harley a note that looks EXACTLY like your handwriting. Giving her permission for that strap on. Don’t you ever threaten to get rid of my pet, you fucking bully. I love you but he is MY pet, fuck with me, not him.”

Damon moved Harley swiftly but carefully aside and stood up. “You’re real fucking interested in my bedroom tonight, huh?”

Jon frowned. He walked over to Luton but remembered not to outright block him. 

“Hey, isn’t everybody?” Alyn said smoothly and wrapped an arm around Damon’s waist. “Let’s watch a movie. Harley, I can’t watch that horror movie again. Let’s pick one a little tamer, if that’s ok?” He texted Ramsay. 

As soon as Damon hulked out, Harley went to her knees and put her head very low. She has learned. “Uh, how about a comedy? How about Without A Paddle? It’s really good!” Harley made sure to keep low while she spoke, not looking up at Damon but slightly peeking at Alyn’s eyes for a signal if there was one

 

**Home soon? <:(**

 

**Yes, with drunk goofy, nibbly Ramsay and wanting to be buzzed, reek...lol**

 

Ramsay giggled and said, “Give my cell back, it wanted to go into the drink, puppy. I don’t wan...want any CALLS! There is pi..piaaannnnnoooo,” he sang offkey, “And I want you to play formee, not phone!”

“You do? Really?” Reek’s eyes grew large and shiny. He looked at the piano then at the people eating. “Do you think it’s ok, though?”

“I can make it okay. Just play for me? Plllleeeeeeeesssseeee?” Ramsay blinked and gave a sad little boy look. “Pwweeaasssse?” He folded his hands like he was begging.

Reek snorted and touched his hands to Ramsay’s cheeks. “Ok.” He smiled and rubbed his nose lightly against Ramsay’s then kissed it. He looked for someone to ask but no one was around. There wasn’t any sign or indication that you  _ couldn’t _ play it. 

Reek sat down and started with something slow to warm up. “Hold on.” He ghosted the notes his long fingers a few times and then started playing Moonlight Sonata. He peered up at Ramsay with a warm eager smile then started to lose himself in the melody.

Ramsay leaned against the piano and watched Reek’s face then his long, graceful fingers. “You are fucking beautiful.” He whispered. “We are getting one of this..this.” He tapped lightly on the piano then leaned his head on his palm to lose himself in the music.

“Debussy is beautiful,” Reek said softly. “I’d love to play for you.” He exhaled and nodded slightly with the melancholy drop. He smiled at Ramsay and felt he was sharing something he couldn’t express otherwise. He felt like Ramsay understood and it was theirs now. Contentment doesn’t sound like much to celebrate, and it isn’t that kind of happiness. Reek closed his eyes and swooned a little as his hand lept to hit a plaintiff high note. Contentment was so much deeper than he could imagine. It was the kind of quiet joy that could make him cry when things were perfect like this. 

He opened his eyes as the piece concluded. “Another? Or is the house on fire?” He grinned but did worry about the texts Ramsay was getting. 

“Please..play more.is...it's..like, you’re making love to my ears.” Ramsay started to frown at his phone. “Fuck. Why? Hold on, baby.” He tried to fumble with his phone, using extreme concentration. “It won’t really work..why?” Ramsay held the phone out to Reek plaintively.

Reek looked it over and grimaced. “I think you dropped it in your drink. You might have to replace it.”

Reek’s phone vibrated. 

 

**Plz come home! Damon SMASH Luton! Help!**

 

“Aw, shit. The kids are fighting, Ramsay. The sitter just can’t take it anymore. Let’s go home and you can yell at them all then I’ll help you relax. Is that alright?”

“Aww...I’m sorrryy...I”ll kick all their asses for you! Let’s go! Buying a piannooo for yoooo” He sang lightly as he put his arms around Reek and hauling him towards the exit.

 

Alyn waved harder at Harley. It looked like he was swatting bats away. “Damon, let’s watch a movie. _ Don’t run your legs or your mouth, Luton! _ ” He whispered, exasperated. 

“Come. Here.” Damon growled. 


	31. The Fuck You Say

Harley timidly crawled away from Damon and whispered to the terrified girl clinging to Skinner, “Living room, now. Alyn said. Crawl and go slow.” She skirted around to Wolf and touched his leg gently then whispered. “Living room. Alyn said. Now. Crawl, right now...go really slow and crawl. Please.”

Luton set his jaw but swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. Alright? I am drunk. Shit happens. Sorry.” His charm seems to have deserted him, fuck, what is wrong with him? He NEVER gets more than buzzed around Damon or Ramsay. He knows better, why did he do this?

Jon looked at Harley then at Luton. He couldn’t just leave him to the man trembling with rage who towered over them both.

“ _Shit. Happens.”_

“Wait,” Jon raised his palms and spoke softly. “You’re both drunk, if you try to settle things now it’d be a disaster. Can I take him home? Please? You’ll deal better with things in the morning.” He turned to Harley and Alyn, encouraging them with a slight wave of his hand. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah. You should talk to Ramsay too, you know.” Alyn smiled and shrugged then looked to Harley for help.

Harley gave her Master puppy dog eyes and knelt before him with her hands as little paws. “Master, Ramsay is on his way. And then I don’t get any time with you until you are done with your best friend. Can’t I please snuggle with you just for a tiny bit, please? Then you and Ramsay can handle things in the morning?”

Damon softened a little, which kept him from knocking Luton out. He took a breath and loosened his tight fist. “I **can** take your toy away if he creates these kinds of fucking problems. You need to damned well remember that shit before you act like a cunt. Are you going to let your boy take you home before you get your ass beat, Luton?”

Luton was terrified even through the haze of drink, but he didn’t show it. He did make sure he looked down and apologetic. “Yeah, I am going to let Wolf help me home. I’m too drunk for company. I’m sorry, Damon. Let’s go, Wolf.” He deliberately exaggerated his need for help to leave, hoping it would work in his favor.

Harley breathed a sigh of relief quietly.

Jon picked Luton up and carried him to the door. “I’ll take ‘im straight ‘ome n’ keep ‘im… us there. Promise.”

Wolf looked so sincere, Damon couldn’t help but think it was kind of sweet. He nodded sharply then took Harley up into his arms. “ _Thanks, sweetheart,_ ” he whispered.

Harley whispered meekly into Damon’s ear. “Welcome, Damie. I love you, Master.” She snuggled into him and gave a small whimper of contentment. “Can we go watch a funny movie, Master? Please?”

Damon set her down smiling, then picked up a kitchen chair and broke it against the tile floor. He took a deep breath and counted to ten, but out loud by accident. “Ok. That’s a really good idea. Ha, I am still a little angry. Hey, I didn’t break his face, right? That was pretty good. You guys did well. You did.” He kept nodding and smiling a little too wide and tight. “Yeah, funny movie. Good idea. Calm down.”

 

Ramsay was tickling Reek more than walking back to the house. Since they left the car, Ramsay has become unfocused on any problems inside the house. He was having too much fun playing with his puppy in the cool moonlight. He made them walk through the slightly frosted grass, thrilled to see the end of snow.

Reek twisted and giggled trying to run from Ramsay’s groping, relentless tickling. “Master, the- Smash!” He managed to squeak out between laughing. “Stop! Please! Mercy!”

“Aww...alright. Let’s go then.” He started to determinedly head in the wrong direction.

 

Luton grinned up at Wolf and said, “Thank you for saving me, it's like….like having my own protective, loyal Wolf..let’s go home and crawl together...towards each other and-” He broke off and passed out.

Jon scoffed and stopped to sweep Luton’s hair off his forehead. He was pretty sweaty. Jon wondered if that was some kind of sign of alcohol poisoning? Skinner would be home soon with Whisper- home? He had to stop thinking like that.

Jon froze when he heard Theon crying and pleading.

 

“Please!” He kicked out his feet. “ _You’re going to make me piss myself,”_ he whispered. “Ramsay, no!” He screamed and twisted away, contorting in silent, shaking laughter.

 

Luton had no idea why he was on a ship or how he got there. Up and down, like waves but more jarring and he opened his eyes. “Why...are we running?”

“WHAT THE FUCK, MATE?!” Jon jumped out in front of Ramsay and awkwardly tried to point at his evil, hateful, evil, cruel and so **evil** face. It was hard because Luton was rolling in his arms.

Ramsay gently pushed Reek behind him, his sobriety coming back only slightly. “What did you say? Why the fuck are you out here and carrying Luton? Do you dare to question what the fuck I am doing, little Wolfie? You want to fuck with me?” He walked forward slowly. “Tell this moronic cunt what I was doing, what horrible tortures I inflicted upon you.”

Luton slowly groaned, “Awww..fuuck. Lemme up.”

“Well! What are you doing?”

“No! He’s tickling me!” Reek interrupted. “I’m sorry I scared you. I wasn’t thinking.” Reek rubbed the back of his head and smiled sadly.

“Well, he's drunk n’ Damon wanted to tear ‘im apart so I’m taking him home.”

“So since he pissed off Damon...YOU thought it best to come piss ME off? Put Luton the fuck down, Wolf.” Ramsay’s voice left no room for arguments.

“C’aw, man.” Jon set Luton down and helped him steady himself.

“Good. Luton, I have warned you. This wasn’t just grumbling or whining..this was barking and howling at me.” He reached quickly into Luton’s pocket and took out the shock remote. He pressed the button. “HUSH! NO BARKING!” He snarled as he did it.

Jon’s shoulders squeezed in tightly and his whole body seemed to make an excruciating fist for a few seconds before he dropped and rolled on the ground, moaning.

Theon covered his mouth with both hands and started sinking.

Camly, Ramsay spoke, staring down coldly at Wolf. “When you can, you will kneel in front of me, Wolf.” He held the remote but gave Wolf the time he needed to recover enough to move again.

Jon slowly rolled himself onto his hands and knees and panted a moment. Then he got up to his knees with a black hate blazing in his eyes.

Ramsay smirked back coldly. “You do not bark or howl at me. You do not challenge me, run from me or attack me. That is what you were shocked for. Your insolent words and your terrible attitude in general. And when I go inside, what will I find out is Damon’s problem, Luton? Huh?” He turned back to Wolf and pointed. “You. Apologize for ruining my fucking night with your rude unfounded accusations!”

Jon leaped and tackled Ramsay to the ground squeezing his neck in an enraged, suffocating grip. “Go on then! DO IT, BASTARD!”

Ramsay pressed his finger on the control button hard while simply grinning up at Jon. He took the pain of suffocation and wondered if Jon would squeeze his neck harder when he convulsed. His other hand grappled for his cell phone to hit a button that will ring Damon, then he flicked his finger, hoping he got the speaker phone.

“Stop it!” Theon screamed at the rabid idiots trying to kill themselves to spite each other then ran to the house.

 

Harley is not generally a timid person. She and Jeyne can pretend it well, but really she doesn’t fear much. At least not in the same way most folks do. Her rate of comparison is a bit different than most people. Even in school, she would stare numbly at kids and then sometimes actually tell them they were overdramatic over insignificant things. Small wonder she has few friends, even back then she was crazy and abrasive.

Harley fears losing Damon’s love and approval. She fears his punishments. But she was rarely afraid of him as a whole, just HIM. Except for times like now. Unlike her and Alyn, this personality was all Damon, no other extras needed, thanks. Damon drunk was never scary before, Harley, Ramsay or Reek  always made sure he was cheerful or he sought Alyn out. He always remained cheerful. If he got a little petty or bullying...they put up with it.

Right now, Harley fears Damon. He is full of repressed energy, the kind that needs a victim or worse, a basement trip perhaps. She didn’t even hear the damned movie, too focused on him. Harley couldn’t have been more submissive or timid than Reek and  yet she was. Whimpering softly, trembling while snuggling him, trying so hard to keep Damon calm and also to keep him from thinking Harley was giving any attitude.Jeyne and Harley never felt so small and vulnerable. He was looking, hunting his eyes around the room, searching for a target. A single look, the cleaning of a throat or a twitch would draw his attention, hoping for someone to punish or bully.

Whisper was frozen, her head and eyes were down, back straight, hands folded neatly on her stomach. She has reverted, the way Damon’s eyes glowed, the terror of knowing he could snap at any moment, it was too much. Overwhelmed, Whisper has become Missy and her eyes were on the movie but she was far away.

Alyn assessed things miserably then sat next to Damon on the couch.

Damon grabbed Alyn’s neck and yanked him down into his lap. Alyn yelped before he could stop himself and let Damon pet him.

Theon threw the door open. “Damon! Ramsay and Jon are electrocuting themselves!” Harley jerked upright and Jeyne surged upward but she stayed still, not daring to move but sharing a frozen look of panic with Alyn. Whisper gasped and grabbed Skinner’s arm, nearly in tears.

When Damon’s phone suddenly rang, they all jumped.

Damon rose and expanded like a mushroom cloud before answering. “ _What_?”

Jeyne leaped to the floor and was crouched, waiting for orders, hoping for them.

Damon growled and stormed out.

Wildly, Jeyne looked at Alyn whining, “Please?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Alyn jumped up and hurried down the hall. “I tried, ok? Goodnight!” His door slammed and the locks started sliding and clicking into place.

“Well…” Skinner looked at Harley and Whisper. “I guessssss we wait here orrrr something?”

 

Luton stood there staring at the writhing, drooling jerking bodies. Ramsay wouldn’t stop pressing the button. Jon wouldn’t let go of Ramsay’s throat even as he twitched and foamed. Even as Ramsay turned purple and drooled, making wretched sounds. Fuck. He tried yelling at Wolf, prying Ramsay’s stone-like hand from the fucking remote, nothing worked. In desperation, Luton kicked Wolf, trying to make him heed the order.  
“WOLF! NO! STOP AND HE WILL STOP! WOLF, YOU CAN’T KILL HIM! STOP IT! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN A FUCKING CAGE? WANT TO VISIT THE FUCKING BASEMENT? WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OUTCOME WILL BE? YOU THINK DAMON AND ROOSE WON’T MURDER YOU SLOWLY?”

He ripped at his own hair then heard a crunching sound from the direction of Roose’s house. “Oh shit…” It had to be a Frey or another man of Roose’s and they will shoot Jon in the head without hesitation to save Ramsay. But this was RAMSAY, Alpha, and the one man that REALLY sees Luton. With a sob deep in his chest, Luton prepared to scream for the Frey. He didn’t want to kill his pet, but Ramsay was always most important. It was just the way it had to be, he liked Wolf, wanted to love him, but he idolized, he worshiped Ramsay. He would sacrifice his pet for Ramsay.

“I c-c-can’t. St-st…”

Luton saw then that they were both locked. It wasn’t stubbornness anymore, it was sheer stupidity. He saw they were locked by that stupid current, their muscles paralyzed in place. They  might both die out of their idiocy. And mine, Luton thought. They warned me this would eventually happen and I didn’t listen. He saw no other way to save Ramsay, Luton didn’t think he had much time left. He wished wildly for the others, for the first time, his brain couldn't seem to work to find the answer. That has never happened before, this mindless, helpless feeling then Damon punted Wolf off of Ramsay breaking the current so Ramsay could stop shocking Wolf and breathe again.

Jon rolled slowly grabbing his bruised rib and fluttering heart.

Damon backhanded Luton. “ _Handle him.”_ He picked Ramsay up by his shirt collar. “Who do I have to carry home,Ramsay? You or Wolf? Someone tell me what the fuck happened!”

Ramsay could only choke and then vomit on Damon.

Luton shook his head and the blood from his nose splatted on his pet as he knelt next to Wolf. “Are you alright, can you hear me?”

Jon nodded.

“Both of you? Great. I’ll start with him.” Damon grabbed Wolf’s arm and yanked him up sharply then took Wolf over his shoulder and grabbed Luton by the back of his shirt. “You know, I tried, Luton. I FUCKING TRIED TO BE PATIENT WITH YOU!” He shoved Luton stumbling towards his door.


	32. Thunder

“Wait! What are you doing…” Luton nearly fell into the house. 

“But Ramsay, heard Theon-” the pressure on Jon’s sore rib cage was unbearable. 

Theon was running behind Damon, looking back at Ramsay. “WAIT! It was just a drunk misunderstanding! Don’t hurt them until you talk to me! I’M SOBER, DAMON!” He clutched his head with both hands and ran back to Ramsay.

“I’m locking your pet safely away and I’m taking the key. Tomorrow, if you have a real fucking good reason for me, I might give the key back.” Damon carried Jon into Luton’s room and set him down carefully enough not to injure him further.

“But my heart… it feels so… ahh.” 

“Get in. It will stop.” Damon said coldly.

Luton reached for Wolf and tried to hug him. “It’s my fault. You weren't ready for so much. Get in the cage, rest. I’m going to get you some water, okay?” He spoke gently, trying not to show how shaken he was.

Jon went from defensive to crestfallen. “Ok.” He faced the cage and sighed. “I’m sorry…” he didn’t know what else to say so he crawled inside, not wanting to make things worse. He held his hand over his butterfly chest gasping slightly every now and then.

Luton grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge they kept in the basement and brought it to his pet. He reached into the cage and put one hand on Wolf’s head and helped give him some water then left the bottle with him. Luton shut the cage door and locked it with a heavy heart. “I just need to train you a little more, Wolf. I need to do better for you.” He quickly started to walk away, trying to hide both how he felt and from Damon. 

Damon knelt to stare at Wolf through the grid of bars between them. “Good boy.” He stood and walked out with no further explanation. Jon furrowed his brow and laid his head on his pillow with an exhausted whimper.

 

“Luton,” Damon called in a low boom. “Come here.”

Wincing, Luton turned slowly and started towards Damon with slow heavy footsteps. This was going to be bad and he knew it.

“Give me the key. Now.” 

Luton bit his lip and wanted so badly to argue his case but he knew it was useless. Damon’s face will hard and full of thunder. Lowering his head slightly he handed over the key. “Please..he is sensitive...he needs me to help him understand, that’s all.” He burst out even after warning himself not to.

“I know. He actually handled himself very well for a barely trained, drunk, unsupervised, unbroken pet. He tried to show a good deal of restraint from what I saw. What I didn’t see is what concerns me. I’m going to give you one chance to tell me what happened.”

Luton nodded and spoke carefully. 

“I...I fucked up. He was drunk, I was drunk, let him carry me because I was dizzy. He heard Reek screaming and begging, as though Ramsay was hurting him. He yelled at Ramsay, told him to leave Reek alone, Ramsay taunted him, Reek said it was tickling but then Wolf just...launched at Ramsay after Ramsay shocked him for rudeness. I..fucked up, didn’t listen and lost control. I’m so sorry. Oh god, Ramsay could've died...both of them could have died.”Luton started to lean against the wall, holding his hand against his mouth, he felt sick.

Damon exhaled through his nose and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it.” He pulled Luton to his chest and hugged him. “Fucking puke on me if you have to. Ramsay already did. I’ll ask Ramsay what happened and we’ll figure it out tomorrow. Harley tried to kill Ramsay… when she was Jeyne. Did you know that? Not accidently, not because she was irresponsible, it was premeditated homicide.” Damon laughed bitterly. “I know it’s tearing you apart. I think it will get better. We’ll make things work.” He grabbed Luton’s jaw with both hands and forced him to look into Damon’s eyes. “Hear me?”

Luton looked up at Damon and muttered, “Yes, Damon. I am sorry I didn’t listen to you. This time I will.”

Very meekly, Harley slid into the hallway before the basement to see Damon looming over Luton. But he didn't seem to be hurting him, that was a reassuring sign. But just in case, she crawled very low towards Damon, showing she was being Harley, being good. That thunder was still there, just slightly lessened and the wild glare was gone.

“Master? I’m sorry but…” She timidly ventured, still scared of this angry Damon.

“Go home, Harley.” He kept staring at Luton, holding his shoulders now. 

Her mouth opened but she didn’t dare. “Yes, Master.” And like the coward she was, she started to turn to crawl out. Maybe if she bit hard onto Ramsay’s ear he would wake up...or just go home and get Alyn.

“Luton, are you going to go to bed now? That’s what I need you to do so I can leave without hurting you. Tell me you will go to bed and come to breakfast no matter how hungover you are.”

“Yes, Damon. I will go to bed and be there for breakfast. But..if you have the key..how do I feed him?”

“ _ I _ will come get him when  _ I  _ decide if you can have him back or not. Eating will be figured out accordingly.” Damon pushed Luton into the wall and let him go. “I’m forgiving you for a lot tonight. You disrespected me in front of the pets, in front of Harley, and you put Ramsay in danger because you lost control of yourself and had a new, confused pet trying to take care of you. I forgive you because I know you’re better than this and you’re adjusting to new things, but I need you to fucking recognize how much I love you to show the restraint and care that I am.” Damon turned and left with a cold, fast, stride and headed for disaster number two.

Luton sank to the ground and with no one to see or hear it, he finally cried.

 

Ramsay knelt in the grass and spit copper and bile out. He kept coughing and attempting to stand, not quite making it.

“Master! Careful, easy.” Theon wrapped an arm around Ramsay and tried to pull his over Theon’s shoulder. “Damon will take you home. He said he would. Just sit down. I was so scared!” He started crying now that it was over.

Ramsay tried to pull Reek to himself and soothe him in between coughing and panting. “I love you, I am fine. Shh…”

“Ok but sit down, please!” He took a breath and lowered his voice to a calmer, more respectful tone. “Please, Master.”

Ramsay sat hard onto the ground and nodded. “Fine. Sitting, see? Sit with me.”

Reek smiled a little and sat holding Ramsay. “Don’t do that again. It’s like you were drowning each other out of anger and then because you couldn’t climb past one another to get to the surface. I didn’t know what to do. I can’t live without you now and that’s  _ your  _ fault, by the way, so please try to not-kill-yourself.”

“Sorry, sweetie. I was drunk and stupid. Hurting myself as much as him...man.” He shook his head at himself then grinned ruefully at Reek. “Still love me,even drunk and stupid?”

“Yeah. It’s too late for me. I told you that.” Reek wiped his eye and looked at the silent stars at the horizon. “I’ve seen you worse anyway.”

“Worse? Me? Never.” Ramsay scoffed then decided to try and stand. This time, he weaved but made it fully to his feet. “Ah Ha!” He started to slowly stagger towards the house. “Let’s go, Reek! I need some painkillers. Why is it always my fucking neck?”

“Painkillers! But you’re drunk! That sounds dangerous. What about pot? At least that won’t kill you. Maybe a pill instead of a drink for me. How about I tie you up and ‘take advantage’ of you like you promised and if it seems like I’m just taking care of you and keeping you safe, that’s just my super secret kink. I only hide it because it’s so intense.” If Ramsay was drunk enough to fall for it, awesome. If he’s too sober, Reek would pass it off as a joke. He looked over his shoulder hoping to see Damon coming like a white knight.

Ramsay made a rusty chuckling sound. “You worry too much, silly puppy. Here, let me hold onto you. Maybe pot and you take advantage of me?” He leered just before he fell down, passed out.

 

Harley ran back to Reek. “He isn’t in the mood to hear anything right now.” She grabbed Ramsay’s phone since she didn’t have hers on her and texted Alyn.

 

**RAMSAY UNCONSCIOUS. CAN’T LIFT HIM. PLEASE HELP US?**

 

He replied:

I hate you all.

Then:

**Omw**

 

“Alright,” Alyn mumbled, “ you two take his thighs and I’ll take his chest. Oh, seven hells, Harley! I’m trying to stay  _ away _ from Damon!”

Damon marched towards them with the same black expression he’d had when he left.

As soon as Harley saw her Master, her very thunderous blank deadly Master coming, she dropped Ramsay’s leg. Harley went almost flat to the ground instantly, trembling, forehead in the dirt. 

Reek knelt slowly and lowered his head cowering under Damon’s cold burn. 

Alyn was left standing holding Ramsay by his chest. 

“Lower him slowly.” Damon watched as Alyn complied and silently took Ramsay’s pulse. “Reek, tell me what happened.”

“Well… when we came home Ramsay was blitzed out of his mind, Jon seemed pretty drunk and Luton was nearly passing out in his arms. Ramsay was messing around and… tickling me… I was begging him to stop and Jon-Wolf jumped out carrying Luton. He shouted ‘What the fuck?’ Then I explained. He was going to leave but Ramsay told him to put Luton down and get on his knees and apologize. He said Jon was barking and shocked him then told him to apologize and beg, that’s when Jon jumped on him and said, ‘Go on!’ Holding his neck, but Ramsay  _ did _ shock him and then he couldn’t release the button and Jon couldn’t stop choking him so I ran to get you and that’s what really happened.” Reek took a deep breath and sighed.

“Hmm.” Damon frowned and looked Ramsay over as though he was searching for clues. “I think he’s fine. Just passed out. Let’s take him in and see.” Damon cradled Ramsay and carried him in, snapping for the pets to follow.

Reek turned to Harley for some kind of help or guidance, sympathy… something!

She nudged him as they hurried to follow. Whispering into his ear, holding his arm as they walked fast, “Ramsay is going to be fine. He has been choked before. He is strong, you know that. He is just probably fainting in fear of having to face a very upset Damon for his dumb move.”

Alyn shoved through them so he could run and hide before Damon re-emerged. He turned and flicked them off, sneering and sticking out his tongue before running inside.

“Well, that was uncalled for.” Reek dried his leaking eyes.

Giggling, Harley leaned into Reek and said, “Alyn wants to hide from Damon...he has good reason too.”

 

Ramsay groaned and then slowly opened his eyes, groaned, recalling the events and shut them again.

Damon slapped his face to wake him up. “Your turn, buttercup. What the holy FUCK what THAT?”

“What? Huh? I was injured... and you hit me? Not really helpful. Where is Reek?” Ramsay struggled to sit up.

Damon shoved him back down onto his bed and growled. “You’re not helping my fucking anger problem, asshat. Tell me what. Happened. Now.”

“Fine.” Ramsay snapped,trying to pretend he still had the upper hand. ”Luton’s fucking bitch dared to challenge me! I shocked him for barking at me. How many times did I warn Luton he needed to stop his barking? So since Luton didn’t, I did. Then I asked Wolf to get on his knees and apologize. I would’ve let it go after that..but the fucker jumped me! He strangled me, I shocked him and..our muscles froze, we were stuck.”

“RAMSAY! Why did you even TAKE the control if you were too fucking wasted to be responsible with it? Why would you SHOCK him when he had his hands around your neck?! THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?” Damon climbed on top of Ramsay and bent down until their noses were touching. 

“I WAS DRUNK YOU FUCKING IDIOT! GET OFF ME, YOU ARE DRUNK TOO!” Ramsay yelled into his face.


	33. Don't Let Them Hear You Scream

“You are such a little fucking brat!” Damon stopped and looked Ramsay up and down. “Too drunk to know better? Are you too drunk to remember this?” He got up and locked the door. 

Ramsay widened his eyes and shook his head as he scrambled to get off the bed. “No, nope, no...Reek needs me...my puppy will be worried. I need to go to him,sorry Damon, another time, alright?”

“Sorry, Ramsay.” He picked his friend up by his armpits and threw him back onto his bed. “I’m too drunk to know better, just like you said.” He started looking through Ramsay’s drawers but didn’t know where his shit was now that he had new furniture. “Ah. This won’t take long and puppy won’t be traumatized any more than he already is.” He slipped something out and approached Ramsay with a grin. “Alyn already locked himself in. How the hell did he get all those deadbolts, anyway?”

“No, wait! Why not Luton? Or Wolf! It’s his fucking fault too! Go after him..or Luton, did I mention him yet? Wait, what about Harley, where is she?” He backed up and tried to look around quickly for either an escape or a weapon to fend him off with.

“I might take Wolf tomorrow but this is now. You’re stronger than Harley and she didn’t fuck up. She was very well behaved for being drunk off her tiny ass. Do you realize you haven’t thanked her for saving your baby sisters? Oh, calm the fuck down and take it like a big boy.” Damon grinned a little too widely and held up a paddle. “See? It’s just a bit of fun.” He crooked his finger. “Come here and make me feel better, Ramsay.”

Relieved that it was only pain and not rape, Ramsay gave in but not gracefully. With a snarl and narrowed eyes, Ramsay walked over to Damon slowly, staring at him challengingly the whole way. “Fine, let’s make YOU all better.” He sounded like a surly ten year old ruining his dominant stance. 

Damon giggled and grabbed Ramsay then sat on the bed. “Did you ever soundproof the room? That would be a good idea.” He set the paddle on the bed and started yanking Ramsay’s pants down, squeezing his torso and leaning down to keep Ramsay in his lap. 

“I’m getting all the rooms soundproofed, just got the basement finished and this house properly furnished. Give me a fucking gag just in case. Your strength is like that of an acid drenched mutant feeding on mutant ninja turtles, you might hit too hard. Can’t let the pets hear me, right? Damon, right? Give me a fucking gag or something! You fucker don’t you dare until you give me a gag!” Ramsay kicked his legs in a panic suddenly over it.

“You know, I pretty much  _ always _ wanted to do this. I hope it makes you feel better too, buddy… or act better but that’s hoping for too much, isn't’ it? Haha, ok, baby, you can have a gag, but give me a kiss first.”

“You fucking cocksucker, I hate you.” Ramsay sulked but he gave Damon a kiss full of teeth and tongue.

 

Harley winced at the crack she heard coming from Ramsay’s room, then looked in sympathy at poor Reek. Skinner looked uncomfortable as hell, too, but being that he was the last Master around, he was still here to watch over them. Whisper had been frozen again but when the crack came she lost it completely.

Even without a scream following it, it terrified her. It was too reminiscent of things at the cult compound and she started to sob even as she pushed herself into a corner and tried to not look scared.

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s not really getting hurt, honey. It’s Ramsay… he’s a tough motherfucker. He and Damon are best friends… it… I mean, this may seem not-like how best friends act but, well, they do.” Skinner tried his best to hold and comfort her. “You’re safe with me. No one will hurt you, I promise.”

Whisper nodded and tried to press herself further into his embrace, trying to stop shaking. “Yes, Master..thank you for holding me.”

Reek sighed and sat on the floor by Skinner and Whisper, hugging his knees. “It will be better in the morning. Hey,” he glanced over at Harley, “I thought about getting married in this suit if it isn’t ruined. What do you think?”

Harley grinned and tried not to act as nervous as she was. “I love that suit and you know it. STOP FISHING for compliments. Can I do your hair for the wedding or is Ramsay going to send you to a real fancy hair salon? Hey! Do we get to have honeymoons? You know, like somewhere the fuck away from all this for a bit? Do we get to have that part? Or what about bachelor and bachelorette parties? Me, Walda and Whisper deserve a night whooping it up or at least a parlor with tea without a fucking man there to listen or stare.” 

The strain in her voice was cracking through the bright words and questions. “We should be talking about our weddings, not.not...whatever this shit is...so can we? Okay? Huh?”

“Yeah, I bet you can have a party and we can have honeymoons. Where would you want to go?”

 

Harley loves to be the one to make breakfast usually. After all, when Damon was gone it was one of the few ways she could walk around. Today when it was time to rise and cook, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Cub had crawled to the door but he knelt up staring at the additional deadbolts that Alyn has locked. Those require standing to unlock and he wasn't feeling that brave to attempt it. He hates waking Alyn for anything, his Master is not his best in mornings. At least not until he is having coffee. That is why Cub is allowed to let himself in and out of this one door.

He crawled around for a minute but he really needed to use the bathroom. They did not have one in their room, not like lucky Puppy. They didn’t even have a room closest to a bathroom, that was New. Finally, he crawled over and timidly tried to stroke Alyn’s arm, hanging off the bed. “Master? Please? Door? Bathroom, please?” Cub spoke meekly but urgently, bouncing for effect while his hands were covering his groin.

Alyn groaned and opened one eye. “Is it morning?”

Cub nodded and sympathetically patted his Master’s arm. “Sorry, Master..yes. Please? Door?”

Alyn grumbled and patted Cub’s head. He staggered out of bed, happy to see the sunlight, and worked at his locks. “Go ahead. Good boy.”

Cub gave a crooked smile up at his Master then gave a quick kiss to his big knuckles, before crawling fast towards the half open bathroom down the hall.

Ramsay turned his in sleep and not thinking shoved his back and ass into his warm pet. Then his eyes flew open and he hissed in pain. “Ah fuck! Fucking Damon...cocksucker. Puppy, wake up. Reek! I think Damon broke my ass. I need painkillers and coffee! Get that lazy Harley up and cooking. Why don’t I smell bacon cooking yet?” He grumbled.

“Poor Master,” Reek cooed, giving him a sprinkling of light kisses. “I’ll be right back.” He was happy to have Ramsay safe, alone, and slowed down in their room. He smiled and went to make coffee and find a good painkiller … maybe an opioid if he could find one. Snuggling and caring for sleepy happy Ramsay sounded awesome. 

Harley curled deeper into the pillows and started to drift off again. She was almost completely asleep when something pinged deep inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and her covers fell off as she tried to understand what was wrong. Leaping off the bed, Jeyne ran to the window and flung it open, almost going out of the damned thing herself. Catching herself on the sill, she stayed half out, listening, looking. Something wasn’t right. 

“Baby?” Damon sat up, rubbing his forehead. “What is it?”

Her head turned sharply at a popping sound, right near the pool house then a scream from Whisper, it was faint and quick but she heard it. “They are here. Shooting at Luton’s, Whisper just screamed.”  

Damon ran past in a streak grabbing his gun. “RAMSAY! ALYN! GUNFIRE!”

Jeyne ran behind him, grabbing her knives. “Master! Me too? Or do I guard pack?” The men leaving without a look or word was answer enough. Jeyne ran to secure all windows and doors. 

“Guard with Reek, baby. Good girl.” Damon ran out the door.

 

Ramsay flew out of the bed, grabbing his jeans, boots and gun. “Reek, the other gun, under the bed, it's for you, it’s loaded. Get Cub and keep him safe, keep yourself safe.” He ran to follow Damon.

Reek put the coffee and pills down and dropped to get the gun.  

Whisper stood hyperventilating and she held Luton’s gun with a very shaky hand, staggering to not fall as she stood in the doorway. When she woke up for water, saw the man sneaking in the door, they must have forgot, drunk and stupid! She saw Luton’s gun tossed on the table and reacted. Living in a cult compound meant you learned how to defend it. She never had to actually kill a person before. Now she stood, panting, holding the gun and staring at the dead man with no right eye.

Luton suddenly discovered the screams weren’t part of his nightmare. He staggered into the kitchen and stared. “Fuck..okay. Whisper..are you alright, sweetie? Good girl, let me take the gun from you now.” He slowly took the gun from her shaking hands. “Good, go get Skinner and hide.” 

With a pounding heart Luton aimed and headed for the door.

“Wait! What should I do?” Skinner came out in his boxers holding his gun.

“Get your fucking gun and grab your pants and mine. Make sure Whisper is hiding and give her the extra gun Ramsay gave us. She killed this guy, she can shoot, we might need it.” Luton said, trying to scan through the windows.

Skinner sprinted for their bedrooms and came back to throw Luton’s pants at him. “We should stay with Wolf, Whisper. He’s defenseless.” Nodding, Whisper ran to the basement and stood in front of the cage, holding the extra gun.

Skinner shut the door behind Luton. “Well, we can’t be any safer. They’d need the damn code to walk into an ambush.”

“Who? What’s happening? I can help! I was in the army and a guard for the Starks,” Jon protested.

Whisper looked over at Wolf. “I don’t know by who, but we are being attacked. A man just came into the pool house and I...I killed him. I didn’t recognize him or anything.” She started to pant a little again.

Damon shot a stranger and scanned the pool house for others. “Ramsay, I’m taking the main house, you and Alyn sweep the pool house.”

Ramsay wanted to check on the main house but nodded. He was injured and slower than Damon right now and he knew it. Nodding, he headed cautiously towards the house. Seeing Luton’s shadow moving made him feel worse and better. Damned idiot made himself a target, but at least he knew Luton was alright.

Alyn followed Damon. “Luton and Skinner have the pool house. The pets have ours, I’m coming with you.” He sent a group text to the Frey’s as quickly as he could. “How did they get in?”

Damon shook his head. “Fuck if I know.” He put a finger to his lips and punched in the code to enter the backdoor. “Take the west wing, I’ll take the east.”

Alyn nodded.

Ramsay grinned and went ahead of Alyn, suddenly veering off from him and disappearing.

He crawled through the bushes towards a boarded up little window. Ramsay knew all the little trick of this house and he began to pry off the boards. His hands splintered and ripped before Ramsay was done. Like a nightmare, Ramsay began to squirm his way into a very old dusty tunnel created by his father. His grin got sharper as he worked his way out of a decorative vent in his father’s study.

Damon saw a head he didn’t recognize and put a bullet through it. He kept his back to the wall and reached the staircase. He texted Alyn and Ramsay:

**Going upstairs. East wing ground clear.**

Ramsay easily slipped behind a man trying to open his father’s safe and slit his throat. He cautiously made his way into the hallway and towards another man who was trying to get into another room. This one turned in time and started shooting. Ramsay hit the ground and then rolled into an open doorway. He looked up fast and saw Winnie the Pooh and Nemo. Shit. The nursery, he had to land in the nursery? He texted fast as he stood behind the door he left half open.

PINNED IN NURSERY. ONE ARMED AT LEAST, KILLED ONE IN FATHER’S STUDY. He sent it to Alyn and Damon. Getting his gun out, Ramsay listened as the man came closer. “Hey? Wanna talk first? Like maybe..oh...who the fuck are you and why are you here? I am missing coffee and bacon over this, so you could at least talk to me, yeah?” He called out.


	34. Going Up in Flames

Damon laid on the stairs and shot the intruder’s knee out. “Clear, Ramsay! Come question this one.”

 Ramsay came out and shook his head, “My father is here, where is he? He doesn’t hide from fights, Damon.” All cool and joy fled at the realization of that and Ramsay began to run towards his father’s bedroom without any real thought left.   

 

Jeyne was twirling a knife around her fingers and also had pulled out a recent weapon she had made herself. It was leaning against the wall. She had no use for it yet, in fact Damon had stared at it, then her, when she made it and shook his head. “How and when would that be handy for you? Home invasion maybe?”

Well, this was home invasion as far as she was concerned. She could hear someone creeping around the house. With a feral smile and glittering eyes, Jeyne put her blade in her belt and grabbed her new toy. Carefully, silently, she crawled out of the one window she didn’t lock, the one on the attic, just a pretty decorative thing. Jeyne climbed out of it, crawled to the trellis and climbed down, stalking the man trying to hurt her pack.

With a clear rage, she saw the man wasn't holding a gun to shoot anyone, no, he was trying to set fire to their home. To burn them all alive. He didn’t even see her until the last second. Actually, as he screamed, all he really saw was a tiny girl with a metal baseball bat covered in barbed wire. She swung hard and he stopped screaming. Patrolling quickly, she saw no one else around the house. Texting fast, Jeyne hid herself in the bushes against the house, waiting for another to try.

**LUTON THEY ARE TRYING TO BURN OUR HOUSES DOWN. PATROL YOUR HOME.**

 

“Oh fuck me….Stannis is trying to burn us alive or burn us out. Oh gods...I didn’t sign up for this shit…” Luton muttered as he prepared to head outside and start keeping lunatics from burning them to death.

“LET ME OUT AND GIVE ME A GUN!”Jon demanded.

Whisper shook her head at Wolf and said, “You need to be silent and they can handle this. We are just pets now, we don’t get to be the fighters. I am the last defense, that should tell you something.“ She giggled and wondered if Harley was starting to rub off on her.  

“YOU! GIRL! LET ME OUT! Are you insane? I’m trained with that thing! I’ve killed people while being shot at, have you?” Whisper leaned down and stared hard at Wolf.

“Yes. I just shot a man dead through his eye. And I will shoot dead anyone else that come here to harm us. You are in a cage for a reason. I am holding the gun for a reason. I have no authority to release you or arm you, but I do have orders to protect you and myself. That might be the difference, Wolf. They can trust me with a weapon because they know that, no matter what, I will follow orders.”

“Great.” Jon leaned back against the cage and huffed. “I hope I kill myself before I drink the fucking kool aid,” he muttered, more convinced than ever that he’d never make it here.

“No one can get in here without the code. It’s a fireproof, flood proof, bomb shelter.” It was also an inescapable prison but Skinner declined to voice that part. “Just relax.”

“Theon and I could really help. Especially if you have a sniper rifle to give me. Could you at least ask and _then_ I’ll shut up?”

Skinner grumbled but thought about it.

 

 **West wing clear. Heading back to our houses** , Alyn texted.

 

Jeyne heard someone coming and got herself ready. Winding up good, she came flying out and ended up hitting the ground so the bat wouldn’t bash Alyn’s brains in.

Alyn grinned at her and motioned with his knife that he would take the far side of the house, giggling.

Jeyne lay there for a moment, giggling then nodded. She crept back into her bushes with her bat and crawled towards the front again, patrolling. Four men were coming from the trees, two on each side of the house, ready with lit torches. Two were thrown and Jeyne screeched as the bushes around her flared into orange bright light. She burst out from the flames and rolled upon the ground to put out her hair and clothing. Hearing a man laugh, Jeyne came up shooting. Then everything went dark and she thought last, “Ah fuck, the bat. It does hurt.”  

 

 **HELP** Alyn group texted **Burning pool house**

He started laughing and ran into the middle of the torch wielding group stabbing and slicing their torsos as they turned to try and awkwardly fire at him but not each other. He was faster and six furious strikes with his knives incapacitated them. Then it was a matter of stopping…

Jeyne groaned then sat up to splatter blood and vomit. Then she climbed a tree until the ground was under her feet again. Looking at the carnage around her, she grinned until she saw all the smoke. “REEK!” She screamed and staggered towards the burning house. Trying to get her bloody, blistered hands to work, she texted the group chat.

 

**OUR HOUSE ON FIRE. REEK AND CUB INSIDE**

 

She ran to a window and used her bat to knock it out, still screaming for Reek.

He was carrying a leashed Cub in one arm and his gun in the other hand. “Get the garden hose and put it out. I’ll watch your back.”

Outside he stepped on Cub’s leash. “Stay.” Then he started exploding strangers heads, one after another, like pulling weeds. Cub curled into a ball next to Reek’s foot and put his arms over his head.

Jeyne began to water the house, but also keeping an eye on Reek’s back too. A man tried to sneak up and she leaped, wrapping the hose around his neck to strangle him slowly while giggling.

 

Ramsay ignored his phone, the bodies until he found his father. Still holding the gun in his hands, a bullet wound in his shoulder. That shouldn’t cause this grey pallor, it shouldn’t even have his father immobile and panting shallowly like this. Slowly he approached, “Father?” Roose tried to look at his son. “Heart.”

He dropped to his knees next to his father. “Hang on, okay? The boys have this, I have this. Just rest here and I’ll be back to get you to the hospital, okay? Don’t die and make those girls have just ME as their father figure.” Ramsay rushed down the stairs, texting the whole time.

Then, he read the texts of the burnings and ran faster.

**FATHER HAD A HEART ATTACK AND IS SHOT. HE NEEDS THE HOSPITAL. SECURE THIS FUCKING PLACE!**

 

Luton moaned as he read the texts and then shot another man he saw running by. Then he texted.

**SKINNER, GET UP HERE I NEED YOU TO PUT THE FIRE OUT WHILE I SHOOT!**

“I’ll be back, guys. Whisper, stay here where I know you’re safe.” Skinner punched the code in and made sure the door shut behind him. Whisper took a deep breath to steady herself. She grabbed two bottles of water and some crackers she found “Might has well build our strength with some breakfast.” She tossed a bottle and crackers into the Wolf’s cage.

  


Damon went into Roose’s room. “I have you, Sir.” He picked Roose up carefully. “RAMSAY, COVER ME! We’ll take him to Alyn’s car, it’s closest and I know where his spare key is.”

Ramsay nodded and began to fire at any head he could see. “Let’s go!” As he cleared the path, all Ramsay could think of was saving his father’s life. At least until he noticed both the poolhouse and his own up in flames.

“How did an army get in here?” Damon yelled. “How the FUCK did they get through the gates and where the FUCK are all the Freys?”

Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the ground as all their cars went up. A figure seemed to almost walk among the flames towards them, seemingly unafraid of the bullets.

“The Freys were visited before you. We have burned most of the alive. They squealed like pigs.” Her voice was almost melodic and something terribly cruel and rotted seemed to hang about her tone.

Damon aimed and fired at her.

A man actually leaped in front of her and took the bullet.

Smiling fondly at the dead man, the woman stepped over him. “My disciples are more loyal than you can imagine. I am looking for new disciples as well as sacrifices for my fire god. Just to give you a choice.”

Damon tried again but only grazed her shoulder.

During Damon’s firing and the repulsive woman’s grandstanding, Ramsay managed to sneak away. Suddenly, a blast of freezing cold water hit the woman from his father’s garden house and she tripped over the dead man. Three men came to help her up and that is when Ramsay tossed the cut, hissing and spitting wire he held in his gloved hand. He watched as they all started to dance and smoke, even the woman.

 

Reek had dropped all the strangers around the guest house and went on to support Luton.

There were three left. Pop, pop, pop, the gun shoved him back each time they dropped. He changed out his clip and went onto to the big house.

Luton nodded grimly at Reek and said, “Cub, Harley? They safe? Whisper and Wolf are in the locked panic room here. They are gonna burn if we can’t get this fire out, Skinner is trying but they keep throwing more fucking little bombs at us. I mean, should we pull them out of the house? Or will I lose control of Wolf fatally this time if I do. Fuck. I need Ramsay or Damon!”

“The basement is the safest place to be. Jon will kill them all and protect us,” Theon said flatly and continued his machine-like march to eliminate the enemy.

Snorting, Luton said, “The only one down there with a weapon is Whisper, Jon is locked in his cage.”

Theon dropped three men throwing cocktails. “This area is clear, Luton. You can release and arm Jon or leave him and help me. He and Whisper are safe and he’s a good shot but I can’t decide for you.” Theon left.

 

Luton swore, then decided he will have to err on the side of caution. On what Ramsay and Damon would tell him to do. Except each in his head said something different. Damon would say to keep the pets locked away and fight it best he could. Ramsay would say these days, a family, a pack, sometimes it takes everyone to work it, care for it. Protect it. And so Luton swore and ran to go release the pets.

 

Harley looked down and coughed, smoke getting to her and burning her eyes. Blinking and staggering a little, she looked and saw a curled little sobbing Cub and a man about to stomp his sweet dumb head in. She used her last shot to blow the man’s head off. Lifting up Cub, she began to run towards the poolhouse. They were almost there when the explosion had knocked them down.

Cub pulled at her whining, as Harley tried to get her bearings. The head wound was bleeding badly and her hands hurt so much. She felt heavy, tired and large, bloated almost. Then she was hot, so hot and then freezing. He yanked at New but she was mumbling and stumbling in circles. When she fell to her knees, head down, swaying, Cub saw something horrible. A peek of white through the gore on the side of her head.

He screamed and then saw more men, bad men and New couldn’t fight with her skull coming out. Cub threw himself on top of New and waited, hoping to at least protect her a little.

The bad men dropped neatly, one after another. Theon picked up Cub and pet his head. “Harley? Oh fuck! Cub, you have to walk with me and be brave.” He picked up Harley and carried her to the pool house. “Come, Cub.” Whimpering, he threw himself forward, crawling fast and close to Puppy.

Harley looked up at Reek and grinned. “Hey, I think Cub and you are saving me..neat.”

He walked in as Luton was coming up. “Whisper, could you stay and help Harley? You three will be safe in the basement.”

Nodding fast, Whisper guided Harley and Cub down the stairs. She put Harley on a rubber mat and wet a towel with water to press against her head. Cub crawled towards the cage where the big Wuf was.


	35. Protecting the Family

“Luton, can you give Whisper a first aid kit? There should be one down here. Why don’t you stay with them and send Jon with me.” Theon talked as he riffled through the basement cabinet. He took out another gun and found a rifle with a scope. “He should get on a roof with this.”

 

Luton nodded and ran for it. “Hey, don’t get the wrong impression of me through all this but, I am not used to sudden attacks like this. Ramsay never trained us for anything but self defense. And Wolf, please… This is your one chance to show Ramsay you want to be in this pack, okay? And be safe. Do whatever Reek tells you to do, alright?” He opened the cage and helped pull Wolf out and ripped off the shock collar.

“I will.” Jon stood and put a heavy hand on Luton’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “I promise. I’ll protect my friend and your family.” Jon took the rifle from Theon and some extra cartridges.

They ran out together and Theon told him, “The big house was cleared. You can access the roof from the attic. There’s a staircase upstairs in the nursery to the attic. You should be able to see everything.”

“Ok.” Jon clapped Theon on the back and took off.

 

Ramsay ran to Damon and his father. “We need a fucking car!!!!” He looked to make sure his father was still breathing. “Just...” He gave in and went to call 911 as another explosion hit. The house Ramsay had been staying in was now half gone and blazing...

REEK ARE YOU OKAY? He finished texting and with relief heard the fire department coming.

Gunshots cracked in quick succession and the cult around he and Damon started dropping.

“Should we try for the garage or just wait for an ambulance? Alyn must be covering us.” Damon felt Roose’s neck for a pulse. “He’s still with us. What was that?” A kind of of zip and splat happened ahead of them and the redheaded lady rocked then collapsed. “What the fuck?” Damon got down and covered Roose as every stranger within sight was taken down, one after another.

Ramsay flung himself against the garage wall and slid along it. There was another car and a jeep in there. If he could just reach a fucking vehicle, Damon could take his father, and he could find his puppy.

Damon slowly looked up when the shots stopped. “I think we’re ok.” He laid Roose down by Ramsay and slowly stood up to look around. “We only have to worry about the fire now and the firetruck is almost here. May as well let their EMTs help him since it will take longer to go to the hospital. How the fuck did Alyn do that?”

Theon came up behind them. “Hey. Jon has us covered, what do you need?”

Ramsay grabbed Reek and hugged him hard. “Listen, beyond the edge of the woods, there a small sewer grate. Every weapon that isn’t registered, it all needs to go in there. Get everyone gathered up here. EMT’s and fire department are coming. Police and detectives are coming. Tell Luton to switch from fighter to lawyer right the fuck now. Is everyone alive, everyone okay?”

“Everyone’s alive but Harley’s hurt. I’m telling Luton to bring her out and think like a lawyer again. She hit her head… somehow. I don’t know if it was shrapnel or the impact from a car exploding.” He looked up after texting. “How did this happen?” Theon shook his head and ran to hide the weapons.

“Wish I fucking knew myself why Stannis is after us. Who knows what started this one?” Ramsay snarled and slumped as he saw the first fire truck pull up.

Alyn skipped out to them, covered in gore, then stopped, registering that the fire truck was here, and ran for the big basement to clean off and change.

 

“Hey!” Jon caught up with Theon as he was carrying two duffel bags of weapons with another over his shoulder. “Let me help.”

“Thanks. That was a great job, Jon.”

“You too.”

 

Theon sank into the dirt and wiped his forehead as Jon groaned and put the crate back on the sewer opening.

Jon let himself collapse and they both tried to catch their breath. “So this is your life now?”

Theon didn’t say anything.

“What happened to your foot, Theon?”

“It…”

“Your back?”

Theon laid back. The grass was cool but itched his sweaty neck. “Do you think the houses are ruined?”

“Did you get it?”

“The note? Yeah.” Theon smiled. “It was pretty clever. I remember. 15.99, that was the price of the shirt we argued about in the souvenir shop. I heart New York too, Jon,” he tried to laugh. “Let’s go see what else they need.” He sat up and tried to stand but Jon stopped him.

“What if we could have that day again? Just think about it, ok?” Jon let him go. “I’ll try to find Luton and tell him the paramedics should be coming if they aren’t here already.”

Theon nodded and zipped Ramsay’s hoodie all the way up to hide his collar. He shuddered knowing there were strangers here. They shouldn’t be here. It was supposed to be safe here. “Nowhere is safe,” he muttered. Not with this kind of life.

 

“It’s done,” he told Ramsay. “How’s your father doing?”

Shrugging, he looked distractedly at the stupid men filing through his life.

“They won’t let me follow him. Damon couldn’t go either but a detective went in the ambulance with him. They are questioning Damon now and then me. I want you to grab the pets and head to the hospital with Skinner if they let you. In fact, I would like you to get everyone ready, head for that policeman right there and then take the jeep and leave. Go stay with Walda at the hospital, the police will notify her any second of Father’s condition. She will need comfort. Someone can stay in the car or at the motel across the street with Cub. Okay?”

“It’s private property which we were defending. There’s no way you or your father are getting in any kind of legal trouble over this. The weapons we used are legal and registered. It will be ok.” Theon gave Ramsay a quick hug then went back to the pool house to meet with the others and share his orders.

Harley suddenly shoved Whisper away and wobbled around as if trying to leave. With great care and difficulty she kept trying to figure out the door code. “They need my help! I have to… do you smell lilacs?” Then she hit the floor in a seizure that looked worse than Wolf had with his shock collar. Whisper said to Skinner, “Master! She needs the EMT’s!”  Luton had just texted to Skinner the all clear then hurried to try and put on his lawyer face and thought, heading for the officials.

“Ok, luckily she’s one of the few people here I can actually carry.” Skinner smirked and carefully took Harley in his arms. “Whisper, can you take my phone and ask Ramsay where to bring Harley?”

“Of course, Master.” Her fingers nimbly asked and then after a moment she said, “Towards the front driveway, walk slow and announce to the police that you are unarmed. Should I just follow you, Master?” She didn’t want to stay in the basement alone and it was in her voice.

“Yes. Come on, Cub. Puppy is coming to get you. It’s all over now.” Skinner held the door for Cub and Whisper.

“Master, he...only crawls? How will that look to strangers? Should I maybe help to get him up enough so he can almost walk?” Whisper smiled down at Cub who was timidly crawling out the door, wanting him Master badly. “Bad men….gone? Safe? Master? Please?” He continued to crawl up the stairs painfully and awkwardly to reach his Master and friends.

“Reek will get him… we just have to say he’s intellectually impaired due to a severe brain injury. Ramsay says, if you have to lie, use the truth to do it.”

Nodding, Whisper agreed. “That does make sense...so it will sound real enough. Being the way he is...who has guardianship over Cub? Is it actually Alyn or Luton or Ramsay? In case of emergencies like this...if it was him injured?”

“Damon is Caleb ‘Cub’ Danzer’s older brother and Luton has power of attorney.” Skinner waved at Reek as they left the house, still smoldering in one corner.

“Oh dear...I hope I am never injured then. I don’t look like any of you for relatives, do I?” To her own surprise, Whisper giggled.

Skinner stopped short and yelped, “Wait! You ARE over eighteen, right?!”

Now, she really did burst out laughing then tried to halt it. “Yes, Master. I am twenty. Damon told me you were twenty four. Is that too much of an age difference?” It was light teasing impertinence. She blushed and lowered her head. “I mean no disrespect, Master.”  

Yes, Harley is definitely rubbing off on her. She must be very careful of it. It is acceptable levels now, but she sees how Harley tries so hard but always just reaches over the limit. How Harley is the most punished of the pets, even though she is also the most active usually when it comes to “pack work”. And Whisper can tell some of that is the disorder issue the girl has, but some of it is just her. Some of it is being one small girl among many men.

Whisper doesn’t want to ever even see the line coming, she wants to never cross it, not once. Rebellion is not suited to her, just the thought of what punishment can mean here makes her shiver. Her head went down and her smile ended.

Harley woke up and scowled up at Skinner. “Why? Put me hay right now! Shoe! Stop and let me down! Fuck!” She thrashed wildly and wondered why everything felt wrong and her head hurt. Her hands hurt and why the fuck was Skinner holding her…and things looked pinkish. “DAMON! DAMON! Where is is is where is DAMON!” And her words weren’t working,that was new, it was pink, like flesh, like watery blood…

Theon ran over. “Where’s Cub?”

“Behind us. Could you carry him?”

He looked down at Harley’s bandaged head. “Be good for Skinner. Damon is safe. Skinner will take you to him. Cub! Come here!”

Harley looked up at him and then slurred out, “III...kneww a guy that looked just like youuu…” Her eyes wandered away to admire the pink and her chin felt warm and slick with drool or blood. That was alright. It was nice to float a little, it hurt less and she wondered where she was. Not that it seemed important anyway.

“Lucky guy.” Theon grinned and winked at her, then went to scoop up Cub. He jogged back, still smiling which Skinner found inappropriate. “Let’s go.”

Cub looked up at Puppy. “Bad men gone? Time. For. S..s..strangers? No talk.” He waited for confirmation that he was correct.

“Very good, Cub!” Theon said warmly. “That’s right. Alyn will be so proud of you!”

Cub nodded, curled up into the puppy’s chest and stuck his finger into his mouth,shutting his eyes.

 

Ramsay shifted impatiently until Detective Manderly finally sighed and said they could leave. He left at a run, motioning to Alyn and Damon to follow. Luton was already at the hospital, right after all the questioning and interviewing had ended, he left. Detective Manderly was in the Bolton’s pocket firmly, but he loved to do two things. Eat and talk. Since it wasn’t appropriate for him to eat, he forced the boys to hear his endless talking.

Luton had headed for the hospital, knowing that Harley was in surgery. He had listed her as his own sister and of course was her only relative. He also was listed as her health care proxy. As soon as the hospital called his cell, he flew, without a word to them beyond, “Sorry, I have another client who needs my immediate attention.”

He didn't dare tell the truth nor could he let either of them see his eyes. Damon or Ramsay panicked was the last thing he needed.

“Did you see how Luton ran out of here on us? Something is wrong and he isn’t answering any calls or texts now. He is hiding something.” Ramsay growled and peeled out of the driveway, heading for the hospital. “Put on your seatbelts, now!” He yelled at Damon and Alyn.

 

Luton looked at Reek and said, “I know it's hard but same as I told Skinner, it isn’t safe for them to know until they are here. We don’t need Smash or Slasher showing up, right? It won’t help anyone. Telling Ramsay that his father is in surgery and telling Damon that Harley is in surgery is a delicate thing. Let’s not do it while they are on the road driving or in front of the police still. Just ignore the calls and texts, okay? We can tell them I told you to do it.”

“But, if I ignore Ramsay that will enrage him. I’m not allowed to ignore him, Luton. It would be worse than telling him Roose is in surgery. Let me just say I’m ok.” Theon’s stupid hands were shaking just thinking about ignoring Ramsay when he was panicked. He had to be _Theon_ and _Theon_ didn’t panic.


	36. Time to Adult

Jon snorted and leaned back crossing his arms.

Theon slowly looked at him and coolly said. “ _ What _ ?”

“You’re not allowed to ignore a text, even if Luton said to, because it will ‘enrage’ him? Wow.”

“Wow, what?”

“Wow. That’s all.”

Theon took a deep breath and went back to texting Ramsay.

“Congratulations on your engagement, by the way.”

“Thanks, buddy,” he responded through a clenched jaw.

Cub curled himself into Reek’s lap again, hating the pitying looks he receives. He buried his face into his puppy’s narrow shoulders and whimpered softly. He wanted to see Alyn very badly.

“Wolf, no growling or barking. Keep your opinions to yourself while we are here, please.” Luton came over and shook his head, sighing. 

“I was being nice,” Jon mumbled.

“Reek, you can’t sit there and just snuggle him. Walda is desolate, she knows about Roose and Harley and I have too much paperwork to deal with, plus the doctors. I need you to see her. She needs to calm down. Whether she likes it or not, she is the wife of Roose Bolton. I need her up, dressed and acting like it. I need her to help make decisions for him. She has power on paper, not me, concerning Roose and the estate. And later, she will have to work with Ramsay to keep things going until Roose is on his feet again. I need you to help her do this, Reek. Your skills have just not only saved our asses, but your other talents, just may save Mr. Bolton’s life and estate. Get that ball of fluff to pull her courage back out that I know is in there. He married her out of all others for a reason, Reek. Remind her of that. Those babies, Roose and all of us need her right now.”

“Alright, I will. Hey, Alyn will be here soon. How about I wait until he gets here? I can’t leave Cub all alone.” He pet Cub’s hair. The poor little guy was so scared. Cub wanted to be good and still like Whisper but he couldn’t. All these strange people and the ones with scary nurse clothes who are nice but scarier because they talk to him. He cuddled into puppy and tried to hide behind him.

 

**Ramsay, we’re all safe. Not supposed to use cells in hospital C U soon.**

 

Gritting his teeth, Ramsay threw his cell phone at Damon. “Read whatever pacifying bullshit that someone is telling my puppy to tell me. Fucking Luton, I know he is hiding shit from me! My father...if he is dead, Damon…” Ramsay went pale and silent, grimly going even faster, taking a curve at a suicidal turn.

“Reek says everyone is safe. Your father is harder to kill than that. Hey! Here’s a fun idea! How about I drive?”

“I also can drive,” Alyn volunteered through clenched teeth.

Growling, Ramsay told them to shut the fuck up and he drove faster. He cut across two different opposing lanes before careening into the hospital parking lot, nearly hitting an ambulance. The second he stopped the car, he threw the keys to Alyn and jumped out. “Park this. Don’t you dare mess up my car, Alyn!” He ran inside and went to the the front desk.

“My father is here somewhere. He was brought by ambulance. Roose Bolton. I am his son, Ramsay. What room is he in?” Ramsay tapped the desk with his nails and bore into the receptionist with his icy gaze. Unaffected, the nurse took her time and finally responded dully, “He is still in surgery. Go to the third floor and take a right. There will be a waiting room and I will notify the nurse’s desk that you are coming. I am sure they will have the doctor speak with you soon.”

“Surgery?” He squeaked out. The woman nodded. “Yes. Bypass surgery.”

Ramsay ran for the elevators.

“Wait!” Damon chased after Ramsay. “Wait, let me ask about Harley! Shit.” He couldn’t abandon Ramsay when his father was having emergency heart surgery but he needed an update. “Hold the elevator, asshole!”

Ramsay held the elevator impatiently. “Hurry the fuck up then!”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Damon skidded in and texted Luton again. 

 

**WHERE IS HARLEY?**

 

Luton took a deep breath and texted back.

**Where are you now?**

 

“Cub!” Alyn opened his arms and ran to Reek, pulling his boy away. With a grateful cry, Cub wrapped his arms around Alyn’s thick neck. He hugged so tightly that he nearly strangled him. Oh, how he wished he could talk, to tell his Master he loved and missed him. To ask if his Master was okay, if the bad men were gone. But even if Cub were allowed to speak in public, words wouldn’t come out the way he needed them to. Holding his Master was enough. He burst into tears of stress and joy, burrowing into Alyn.

“Poor little boy, there, there, sweetie.”

“He was very good,” Theon said softly. “He remembered how to behave in public on his own and did everything he was told, even when he was scared and overwhelmed. He even tried to help protect Harley when she was injured.”

Alyn grinned and swallowed. “Thanks, puppy. My good-”

“Don’t call me that!” Theon whispered.

“What?” Alyn furrowed his brow at Reek and went back to praising his boy.

“We’re in public, everyone remember that. I’ll go find the maternity ward.” Theon checked his cell. It still had 80% battery. “Please update me, Luton.”

“Roose is out of surgery, heading into a recovery room. Bypass seems to be successful so far. He still has a breathing tube and is very weak. It will take time for him to heal from this. Harley is still in surgery. Her.. skull was fractured and she has some contusions on her brain. They managed to relieve the pressure and swelling was the last thing we heard. Where the hell are Damon and Ramsay? I can hear Alyn cooing to Cub over the phone.” 

“I… Alyn, where are Damon and Ramsay?”

Alyn looked up. “In the waiting room outside the OR. Where else would they be?”

“Did you hear that?”

Luton winced. Of course, that is where they would be. In a private room where they will be panicking and he has to be the one? “Fine. Reek, go take care of Walda, get her to pull up her big girl pants. I mean it. I’ll deal with Ramsay and Damon. Tell Alyn to bring Cub, Skinner and Whisper to the private waiting room too. Cub will hide himself easier in there and calm down better.”

He kept his chin up as he marched himself into the private waiting room.

 

“Guys, Luton wants everyone to go to the cardiac unit. He said there’s a private waiting room. Keep your phones on, ok? I’ll see you soon.” Theon smiled and left.

Skinner looked to Alyn, strangely happy to see him.

Alyn smiled sympathetically.  “I’ll take you guys. Are you alright, Whisper? Let’s look for the cafeteria or at least some vending machines on the way.”

Skinner wrapped an arm around the poor girl.

Whisper managed a small smile for Alyn as she leaned further into Skinner’s arm. “I am fine, thank you. Alyn..thank you also for helping to keep us safe.”

 

“Walda?” Theon knocked on the doorframe and stopped in front of the large curtain. 

“I’m not exactly decent, but I won’t be for awhile. You may as well come in.”

Theon stopped short because BOOBS. It was idiotic and he knew it but he couldn’t even concentrate enough to yell at himself. Holy drowned god, he’d never seen such large, swollen breasts in his life. He thought that kind of torpedo breast only existed in anime.

“Theon?”

“I’m sorry! It’s been so long… so many dicks in my face,” he found himself laughing awkwardly. What the fuck did THAT mean? He looked out the window and blushed. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Um,” thankfully a baby started crying, probably offended for her poor mother.

“Could you get Hannah? She loves to snuggle but Rose is quite demanding.”

Theon smiled and went over to the little box holding pink, squirming tiny person making little dinosaur noises.

“Hand sanitizer!” Walda asked. Her eyes drooped half shut again.

“Right.”

 

Ramsay didn’t even let Luton fully come into the room. He had been pacing one direction as Damon tore up the other. He grabbed Luton and pulled him closer. “Where is my father? Is he still in surgery? What did the doctor tell you? What are his chances?”

Luton was fast to respond but spoke calmly.

“Your father’s surgery was successful and he is resting now in recovery. He is still using a breathing tube and is weak...but they said he was as good as can be expected. Roose is a strong man, Ramsay, he will pull through. The doctors are nothing but optimistic.”

Damon grinned and slapped Ramsay’s back. “Told you, cocksucker. What about Harley?”

Luton tried to erase every bit of emotion from his voice and kept his tone level but he couldn’t look into Damon’s eyes. “Uh..surgery still. There are….complications...so it’s taking a bit longer and…” He was shocked, amazed and horrified to find tears stinging his eyes. As hard as Damon rides him, to tell him something that might break his big bully heart was too much. The stress of the whole hideous day was hitting him. Fuck not now…

Damon felt weak. He pulled Luton to his chest. “Alright. Alright. Take a break.” He rubbed Luton’s back as his face dropped and went pale.

Luton managed to choke out words, trying to stare up at Damon with guilt ridden desolate eyes. 

“I tried so hard to do the right things! I saw...I saw her crazy ass running up to the men and just using that fucking steel barbed bat. She was bashing heads in and so I kept trying to keep the men from setting us all on fire. Then I just glanced...I saw her trip and one of them sneaking up on her. I tried to yell and run to help but then so many others were coming for our place and they were setting us on FIRE! Skinner, Whisper and Wolf were in there! I couldn’t do both and then it was too late anyway. The bastard picked up the bat and swung. Thank god, she had just begun to faint, so the bat didn't hit as hard as it could have.but...her skull was fractured in two places, she has brain swelling, contusions…there might be brain damage, Damon. Oh god, why didn’t I look sooner, or yell louder or tell her to stop and use a gun? Anything? I fucked up with my pet, almost got Ramsay killed and now here I am possibly destroying Harley’s life?”

“Calm down.” Damon pet Luton’s head and squeezed him. “You tried your best, Luton. You always do. It’s not your fault.”

“Hey,” Ramsay said softly, coming closer and patting his hunched, shaking shoulder.

“I’ve only ever seen you break down like this once. When we first saved you. So I guess it's time to save you again. Look up at me, Luton. Listen carefully and look, no, right at me..better. Now, unless you know her commands, there is no way you could have stopped Jeyne. That wasn’t Harley, Jeyne only obeys her words. What happened to Harley is the fault of Stannis. I should have been a bit stricter with you about Wolf’s training. I will admit I have a hard time liking him and I do so enjoy setting him off. So I share in your fault for Wolf’s mistakes so far. And you are human, you are allowed a mistake. Unless you are turning very religious on us, you simply cannot take credit for everything, whether good or bad. It is very selfish of you, very grandstanding and overly dramatic. I am already proud of you, Luton, have been for a while now. Damon is proud of you too and we both love you. So calm the fuck down already, I need you on point.”

Damon sighed at Ramsay.  _ So close.  _ “What Ramsay is trying to say is, take your time and pull yourself back together. He was right about everything else.” Damon patted his back, then walked over to a chair and dropped himself in it.

Whisper entered the room and her heart fell at Damon’s face and Luton’s drying tears. “Oh no...is Harley…” Tears already were swelling up and she held Skinner’s hand way too tightly.

“We’ll see, sweetie,” Damon said. “Try to think positively. Where the fuck is Reek, Luton?”  _ Let him deal with the feelings.  _ Damon couldn’t afford them right now.

“I had to send him to Walda. She...took the news well about Roose and Harley...at first. Then I waited for the tears, but nothing happened. She just started calmly caring for the girls but that was all. And...until Roose gets up, Walda owns everything but the Kraken on paper. She has to get up and help me out. Some of those folks won’t deal with anyone but the one closest to Roose. His own wife. And her signature will be needed, there are meetings I need her to show up for. I hate to do this to her...but...she needs to be a Bolton right alongside Ramsay. We cannot afford to look weak right now. Stannis will see us crawling wounded and separated and he will come again harder. We have to show unity and strength by ruthlessly moving forward as if none of it mattered. And Ramsay knows it.” Luton added.

Ramsay nodded, his head feeling very heavy and yet something in him a sick dark piece rejoiced at the chance to be his father, the power of it. Shared with Walda wasn’t his dream of course, but he could easily push her aside. “I agree with Luton. Should I give a pep talk to Walda myself perhaps? I can maybe get her out of the bed and moving? Ooh, if I take the babies, she will follow and then I-” he stopped at the looks he was receiving. “Fine. No imagination, not one of you.”

“Ramsay,” Damon warned, “I’m sure Reek is doing fine.”


	37. We Take Care of Our Own

“Who is the cutest? Who is the cutest? Yes, you are! Oh, big yawn!” Theon yawned with Hannah. “So, what do you think?”

Walda nodded. “As long as you or Ramsay are with them.”

Theon grinned. “Yay! Uncle Theon gets to watch you!”

Walda giggled. “Could you get me that pump? If I’m going to be away from them, I have to make bottles.”

“Pump? For… for your-”

“For the babies, Theon. So my children can live. You’re staring again.”

Theon cleared his tight throat. “Yes. Right. Sure. Yep.” He grinned awkwardly and went looking for what appeared to be a torture device.

 

Ramsay sighed and started to wander the room again, hands behind his back, just like his father. It seemed as if he did not even know this. “Okay, I can leave the estate shit to her and Luton to advise her in it, all the wordy boring desk social shit. I can concentrate on making sure that Stannis and his followers are nothing but fucking ash. And we can continue the creation of the Kraken, help her with any restoration of the house, on keeping the business with our real clients going. Easy. No problem. We can do this.” He nodded and almost convinced himself.

“We can manage together, Ramsay. We will,” Damon promised.

Ramsay stared at Damon as if he just noticed he was there. “You can sit there hearing so much about Harley and….still take the time to fucking assure me things will be fine, because you’ll be there. Holy fucking hell, Damon. Don’t fucking ever make me...” He started crying, in front of them, crying, what was this shit? He wanted to die, to rip this place apart and instead… What was this crying bullshit?

“Ramsay, hey.” Damon pulled himself up with some effort, just as Alyn started crying. “What- guys, stop. No, it’s ok. Come here! Alyn! Goddamn assholes,” Damon tried with his last bit of strength to be calm for everyone and wrapped an arm around Ramsay and one around Alyn. “Fuck it. Skinner, Luton, come on, just get it over with. Whisper, Cub, we all need this. Everyone in.” Damon waited on Wolf, who seemed compassionate yet terrified. He winced and shook his head apologetically. “Come on. Just hug Luton?”

Jon could live with that. He smiled just a little, it was a nice gesture, really. He hugged Luton’s back and rubbed his shoulder. It was surreal and he felt conflicted, but it also seemed like the right thing to do.

“We’re going to stick together and work through whatever happens like we always do.” Maybe it was how low and full his voice was, but Damon’s words felt true even to Jon.

Whisper added, “Jeyne or Harley, she is the strongest most stubborn woman I have ever met. She will pull through.”

Ramsay snorted, sniffed and then said, “I really hope so...I just started to finally like her...and she makes bacon every morning for me...the only one who can make it right. I mean, like, Damon burns it and Reek gives it to me half raw and….wait...I thought we were all hugging and bonding? Fine. Deny me more of your love, I can understand.”

Damon rubbed Ramsay’s complainy little head. “You’re ok, fuckface. I really think Walda has Bogarted Reek long enough, am I right?” He asked a little tensely.

Ramsay’s eyes became possessive and icy with renewed sense of focus.

“Yes, I think it’s time for Walda to give my pet back. I will walk down and that way, I can also help her understand why I need her and those girls home now. For their own safety, we can take whatever nursing staff we need. Hell, I can hire someone from fucking Braavos if she wants to, to care for them and her. But I don’t trust those girls here. We can have guards stay in front of my father's door. But the maternity ward won’t allow it. I want everyone to be home as soon as possible. We all live in the big house now Luckily, it’s like a fucking museum so we won’t be cramped. So that is a plus, right?” He began to leave the room and head towards the maternity ward.

He knocked once on Walda’s door and entered the room.

“Walda, we need to talk. Reek, you need to...” Ramsay trailed off and his focus was now on the twins. “Hannah, Rose, look at you two! Eating like gluttons!” He smiled softly, a very foreign look on his face, as he gently picked up Hanna. Then, as he rocked her, he looked at Walda.

“I don’t know what anyone has said, what Luton or Locke have told you. I want you and these babies in your home now. We can hire any staff you need. These girls need their mother, my father needs his wife and the Boltons are a pack, a tight one. And we take care of our own. You are one of us and these girls are MY sisters. Luton is going to get your papers ready so we can get you all out of here. My father would want you and the girls to be home safe. You and I, he is relying on us to keep it all going. We can do it and I suppose I can learn to work with you...for the sake of the babies and father, of course. Since the other houses are burnt, we will all be staying with you at the big house. One big crazy family.”

Walda smiled through tears. “Thank you, Ramsay. I'm ready to go home.”

Theon swayed Rose gently. “She won't let go of my finger. Oh my,” he mimicked her angry face. “Let me go, silly!”

Walda already felt better with Theon helping her, now Ramsay was trying to be kind as he demanded to protect her daughters. “They want to be with their uncles. I can tell.”

“Walda wants to have a press conference. I can help her. We have to guide the press our way, start losing Stannis some friends.”

Ramsay gave a sharp nod. “Walda, Luton will be with you the whole time and I will too. Reek, I would like you to supervise the nurses as they set up the babies to leave. Alyn will be sent to guard. Damon is making arrangements with another family to borrow some trustworthy folks to watch father and Harley tonight.”

Putting the babies down in their bassinets, Ramsay pulled Reek aside for a moment. His eyes were still red rimmed and it was still obvious he had been doing some hard crying. If Ramsay had known this, he would have possibly sworn them all to secrecy, even the twins. He reached out a hand to stroke his puppy’s cheek. “I am so sorry you had to fight, to go through this. I was so scared for you, almost more than I was for my father… No, it's a lie. I love you so much more than anyone, I was terrified for you. You were fucking Rambo amazing as always which freaks the hell out of me, you know. I...why am I so fucking distracted? Okay, sweetheart, I….just want to keep you out of danger and the girls out of danger….ah, fuck it.”

Ramsay grabbed onto his own hair and gave a sharp pull. Then, he shut his eyes and seemed to be trying to change something inside. “I am wrong. I am being overprotective and dumb. You are right, you should go, you do the charm bit better right now...and Walda is more comfortable with you. Okay, you two see Luton and go...I will take care of the twins.” _Anything to keep busy...to give an excuse not to visit his father, Ramsay just...can't._

“Well, I think we should meet with Luton first and I’d like to get Walda made up, you know? I thought maybe tomorrow. I’m fine, Ramsay. Is that really what you’re worried about?” Theon rubbed his head. This was all so overwhelming, he had to keep steaming ahead. If he stopped, he would fall apart.

Ramsay stared at Reek hard like he was being forced by his own pet to do something he didn’t wish to do. After what seemed like an eternity, Ramsay bit out, “I have not seen him. I can’t. He asked for me four times. Why?” _As if his puppy knew._ Ramsay was standing on the edge of something, some great shift in his world, and he was terrified.

“What, your father? Oh.” Theon nodded gravely. “It seems so scary. I’ll go with you. It won’t be as bad because I’ll be beside you.” Theon took Ramsay’s hand. “Let’s just go now. You’ll feel better.”

Snorting, Ramsay gave a short bitter laugh. “Look at me, some alpha. I need you to hold my hand while I visit my scary daddy. Gods, sounds like I am ten again.” But he didn’t let go. Instead, he held tighter.

Theon grabbed Ramsay’s jaw with one hand. His eyes started stinging. “Shut up. You’re a human, Ramsay. You’re allowed to be human. You’re allowed to feel things. You don’t have to be a monster all the time. Not for me. It’s too late.” He kissed Ramsay and pulled him closer by his shirt collar. He didn’t know why, it felt urgent and necessary. “I see you too,” he said pulling away. “So we’re both fucked and now we have to help each other because we’re stuck. I guess that’s why we’re getting married, pfft,” Theon started laughing. He snapped himself out it.  _I can do this._ “No... I'm fine. Come on. I’m ok, and I’m right here.”

Strangely, Reek’s little breakdown was exactly what Ramsay had needed. Ramsay pulled his hand away and put it on the back of Reek’s neck. He wrapped his warm hand around that slender swan neck but not in a painful hold. It was stroking, fingers massaged but the threat was there, very slightly just enough to offer dominance and comfort to his nervous boy. Poor thing needed his Master. That was a much better thing to concentrate on. Yes, Ramsay needed to just get this father visit over, just a small thing. Because he had his puppy to take care of, a family to run and two new pack members to care for.

“We are getting married because we are deeply in love. And thank you for coming with me, sweet puppy. Did I mention you looked very sexy and scary out there today? And I told you that flirting with others wasn’t allowed. Yet you looked like that out there, no shirt on, skinny jeans, all wild curls and a snarl. How many of those men died with that flirtatious image in their eyes? There may have to be a spanking, Reek.” Ramsay lightly teased as he nearly strutted towards his father’s room.

Reek followed in a haze. What did he just fall from? Theon almost thought he’d changed something.

  


Taking a very deep breath, Ramsay went to open the door. And to his amazement, his feet refused to move and his arm and fist refused to move. Huh. Maybe he can try this again tomorrow?

Reek opened the door for Ramsay and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked up and smiled with the only kind of strength he really had. “It’s ok,” he mouthed.

Ramsay nodded but whispered, “He is probably asleep, we should come back tomorrow.”

“I’m not asleep, Ramsay.” A croaking sound came from the inner dim room. “I forced them to take out that tube.”

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay entered the room and sneered, “Of course you did. Even if you needed it. If you die tonight, I will make sure it says on your tombstone, ‘Died of Stubbornness’.” He was shocked at how gray and tired his father looked, he has never seen him as weakened. Not when he had bad injuries in the past, or the few times he actually ever fell ill. Those times he just acted very snappy and disappeared for hours to days.

This was not what he ever expected to see. Roose had tubes running in and out of him, his chest, oh god all the bandages. His father’s eyes weren’t sharp black vultures waiting to eat their carrion. They were soft, unfocused and his voice was duller, his words a little more thought out before being said. They were harder to understand under the oxygen mask.

“I am unable to leave here for at least four days even with my signing myself out. I will hire professionals to finish my rehabilitation at home. In the meantime, you must take my place as head of this family. Walda and the babies must be protected at all costs. You can all live in the house. Have Luton…” Roose’s head fell back and he just seemed to struggle to breathe. His eyes fluttered shut and then he opened them.

Ramsay leaned closer. “Father it’s already handled, don’t worry over it.  Walda and the babies are coming home with me tonight. I planned on moving everyone in already. I can handle things for you, I promise. I won’t fail you and I swear that nothing, no one will hurt Walda and my sisters.” He used as much passion and sincerity as he felt and he almost put a hand on his father’s own, but he couldn’t. He awkwardly pulled away suddenly, looking to his puppy to fix this somehow.

Reek put an arm around Ramsay’s shoulder and squeezed a little, feeling oddly proud… very proud, of his master. He had to wonder if that was a feeling he was allowed to have? “They like Ramsay.” Reek confided softly. “Walda feels better since he talked to her, Sir. Ramsay assured her that he’ll take care of your family.” Reek almost added that he would too, but that seemed a bit absurd. Roose knew what he really was.

Roose nodded and a nurse entered the room. “I am very sorry but visits must be very short so he has plenty of rest. His wife would like to see him before she leaves. So if you could say your goodbyes…” Ramsay glared at the nurse but nodded, hiding his relief. “Get some rest, father. I will speak with you tomorrow.” He started to head for the door, trying to move slowly so he doesn’t seem eager to leave.

“Do you need anything else from me, Mr. Bolton?” Reek asked quietly.

Roose shook his head, eyes already closed. Ramsay was halfway out the door and trying to breathe normally. He leaned against a wall for a second then straightened up. With a smirk, he watched his sweet, big hearted puppy. “Now we can round everyone up and get the fuck out of here.”


	38. Waiting to Recover

Walda ushered everyone in. “Luton, Jon, Missy, Kenneth, I’ll take you to the guest rooms down here and give you a quick tour.”

Jon looked at Theon and gave him a quick nod. Theon raised an eyebrow and just barely shook his head.

“This is the formal dining room; it’s big enough for everyone. Through here is the kitchen. Help yourselves of course. Your rooms are down here on the west wing. They share an adjoining Jack-and-Jill bathroom, but there’s also this bathroom in the hallway. 

Jon smiled and nodded, enjoying the total lack of chains and cages. 

“There’s a living area upstairs with the other rooms that I think you’d all enjoy. It has a pool table and couches set up like a theatre with a large screen and projector. Take this staircase and you’ll be in your… family’s side of the wing.” She just couldn’t bring herself to say ‘pack’ yet.

Ramsay lounged on a couch, watching them as Walda gave the tour and played hostess. “You need to rest, Walda. The babies are cooing to the night nurse, your own nurse is waiting to take your blood pressure. They can find their own ways around and you don’t need to play hostess on us. Save your charms for everyone that will bring their sharp eyes and condolences. Get some sleep, lady.” He decreed, waving an arm around.

Walda smirked and yawned. “Alright, Ramsay. As you wish. Say goodnight to the girls before you go to bed.” She stopped to kiss the top of his head before going to pass out before one of the twins started crying to eat again. She prayed to the old gods and new that they’d get on the same schedule soon. 

Ramsay wrinkled his face in extreme discomfort when Walda kissed his head. He muttered about having dinner ordered. The nurse spoke up instantly saying that she could instruct the chef on preparing a healthy meal for Walda. All of a sudden, Ramsay looked up and in delirious joy said to Reek, “Oh my gods….I forget there is a chef here! Food cooked for us! Ohhh….I wonder what we are having for a meal? I don’t know what time it is but I don’t think anyone has eaten for too many hours now.”

The nurse looked down her nose at him. “I will instruct the chef to make a large amount of low sodium fish made with some breading from wheat germ and gluten free crackers. Plus steamed vegetables and yogurt with granola.” Ramsay stared at the woman in horror then looked at Walda. “Really? Is that what you want for dinner, for your FIRST and LAST hot dinner in a while? I can’t see how flavored food can hurt the baby, I wasn’t going to suggest deep fried buttered, triple cheese bacon burgers. Walda, come on, you can decide a better more flavorful meal than that.”

“Oh, anything is fine, really. I just need a quick nap before Rose is hungry again.”

 

Reek came back from checking on the twins carrying a monitor he installed and threw its box to throw away. Jon was sitting on the last step. He looked up with his heart-wrenching soft brown eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey, man,” Reek said casually… he hoped.

“Have you heard how J-uh-Harley is doing?”

“Not yet.”

“How are you?”

“Me?” Reek stopped at thought about it. “Fuck. I don’t know. Ok, I guess. Thanks for… helping and… I know you could have left at so many points in this chaos…” It sounded so stupid to say ‘thank you’ for remaining a prisoner here. It wasn’t a favor Jon was doing him. “I… you could have hurt my friends and you helped instead. Shit. I don’t know. I can’t think anymore.”

“You should rest.”

“Yeah,” Reek laughed.

“What was the song?”

Reek shook his head.

Jon frowned. He looked so heartbroken. It was too much and Reek was so tired. “My Humps or something,” he mumbled and tried to pass.

Jon started laughing. “Oh yeah! Thanks.”

_ Do. Not. Smile.  _

 

Reek approached Ramsay. “I want to take a nap too. Is that ok?”

“Sure sweetie. I am dead on my feet too. But I need to stay awake to deal with the bullshit coming. I have to….” There was a soft snore from the couch.

Reek smiled softly and covered Ramsay with a blanket. He went back upstairs and breathed easy when the door was shut behind him and he was finally alone. Then he let himself really break down. 

The doctor entered the small waiting room and looked over tiredly at Luton and Damon. “Which one of you is here for Harley?”

Luton jumped up and walked over, after nudging Damon’s foot, who had started to softly snore a moment ago. “I am Harley’s brother and this is her fiance.” He shook the doctor’s hand. “How is she?”

The doctor gave a pained smile to Luton  then a strained one as he saw the size of the worried fiance standing up. 

“She is in recovery. We managed to reduce the swelling and repair as much as we could. Now it is really up to Harley and her own body. If she makes it through the night without slipping into a coma or into several powerful seizures then I will say she has a good chance of recovering from this. Now whether there is a good amount of brain damage that won’t heal, whether she will lose memory or physical functions, things like that, we just don't know yet. We need her to live through the night first. I can allow one of you to stay the night in her room, if you wish...but not both. You can speak to the nurse on the floor about it. Harley has been moved to the Diamond Wing, floor eight. Any questions?”

“I’ll stay. I guess I’ll have questions tomorrow…” Damon rubbed his face and turned away from them both.

Luton thanked the doctor and then after they were alone again, he put his hand on Damon’s back. “Hey, she made it this far...she isn’t a quitter, she’ll be fine. Why don’t we get you settled in her room and I’ll get some food from the cafeteria for you before I head home? And if anything changes or you need something, just call or text me, I’ll head back right away.” 

He started to lead towards the elevator to head up to the floor where Harley was.

Harley looked impossibly tinier than usual in the big white hospital bed. The orderly was glaring down at the sleeping girl. He had teeth marks in his hand, it tore the glove he was wearing. “Girl just bit me in her sleep! She keeps trying to fight the anesthetic and wake up. A moment ago, she just lunged and bit me while I was taking her pulse! Then I think she tried to threaten me but her words got all garbled.”

“You should probably restrain her,” Damon said coldly. “I don’t know if you cared to take a glance at her chart, but she just experienced a severe trauma. Watching your house burn and your family get shot at while friends and acquaintances die around you can be a shock. It might even make someone a little cranky. So sorry she ruined your lovely evening.” Damon didn’t mean to, but he was crowding the poor orderly. 

Luton was about to say something to Damon but then a very weak voice.

“Damie? Is he safe?” Harley suddenly swung her feet and arms out and the silver tray went flying and a tiny hand had the hospital phone, ready to hurl it through the head of the orderly. Except balance and strength were no longer hers and the phone smashed onto the floor. She made a disappointed whimpering sound.

“Baby, rest. Easy, I have you. You’re safe.” Damon sat by her side.

Harley started to try and climb out of the bed and into his lap. She screamed at the pain in her head nearly as much as the pain from needles and tubes being ruthlessly pulled everywhere. “I am going to reset her medications. She must stay still.” The orderly ran for the nurse who came in to take vitals on the girl. 

The nurse stared at Luton until he left the room stammering about getting Damon some food. Then the woman turned to stare at Damon and the girl still trying to struggle into his lap. She turned on her best glare, hoping to get the girl to lay down and the man to leave. This was a tiny lady and some big dumb brute, like so many others, it should be easy enough. 

“That is quite enough drama and silliness, dears. Young lady, lay down and stay still this instant! And you….you take up too much room. Go sit over there or in the hall while I work on her. I don’t think we have cots big enough for the likes of you...if you really want to spend the night, you can do it in the lounge.” She said lightly and dismissively, briskly moving closer, waiting for them to move.

Damon gently pushed Harley back down. “Stay. Be good and rest.” He walked over and dropped himself into the chair beside her, crossing his arms. “I can sleep right here. No need to trouble the staff about any cot or keeping the lounge open, thank you.”

Harley lay there, trying to remember why she was here, what had happened but this bitch kept poking and squeezing and then she had a needle. “Wh-” She howled when the sharp pinch in her stomach made her head pulse somehow. “Sorry, young lady. Can’t have your body getting blood clots. Until we get you up and walking you will be getting these blood thinners twice a day.” 

“She’s conscious already, that must be a good sign.” Damon smiled wearily.

Snorting, the nurse turned and replied, “She isn’t supposed to be. They didn’t give us her full chart, which mind you, is still very incomplete, until just a few minutes ago. Both her mental illness and her very strange, unique cocktails of medications for it have counteracted our own. I imagine her pain and confusion are great. We are about to give her enough medication to put a baby elephant into a light doze, that should at least make her stay still. I am marking down that she is hostile.” The nurse looked down at Harley who was growling up at her. “Biting is hostile behavior, young lady.” Jeyne snarled, “Fuck you.”

“Enough for an elephant.” The nurse promised with a frown at the girl.

“I’m so glad you elected to repeat yourself without my asking. How helpful.” Damon seemed to be addressing his phone. “There. My lawyer said he saved it and to keep recording our interactions. Oh, I’m sorry, did her horrifying trauma inconvenience you? Have you seen people dying, one after another all around you? Have you been shot at? Have you nearly died? Did you comport yourself by drinking tea with your pinky finger extended the last time a war zone dropped itself on your doorstep? Well, what a superhuman marvel you are. I’m sure you’ll provide patient and compassionate care to Roose Bolton’s ward.” 

Damon didn’t bother to fake a smile. “His wife is holding a press conference tomorrow. How would your board of directors like a bad review from a poor, grieving, innocent new mother with all those charities and connections behind her?” He shrugged and started texting again. “Just something to think about… here or in the morgue…”

The nurse stood straight then marched out of the room, clenching and unclenching her fists.

“I want to go home. I am not staying here. That bitch is going to torture me. I want to go home.” Jeyne whined, trying to get back out of the bed again. 

“Stop. Genug, Jeyne, be a good girl. I’m calling Dr. Qyburn. I don’t trust her either.”

Jeyne grumbled and lay back down. Then she growled out, “Trying..I am trying...Harley’s head hurts too much..so I am watching for us.”

 

Theon woke up on the floor as he was being lifted. “Did I pass out?”

“Yeah.”

He jumped and thrashed. “Holy shit! What are you doing?!”

“I came to check on you,” Jon explained. “I know you’re worried about your best friend. It seems like you were still trying to be strong for everyone but you don’t have to be for me.” He set Theon down on what, Jon supposed, was his bed. He pressed his soft lips together as his chest rose dramatically then fell. “You looked like a murder victim on the floor. I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“I don’t think…”

“What?”

“You’re allowed to…” Reek sighed.  _ Too tired.  _ “I thought you hated that… dance.”

Jon smiled. “For my birthday?”

“Yeah.” Theon smiled too. He felt like he was so hilarious, so handsome and charming that night, but it ended like it always did, He came down and then he was alone again. “I don’t think we’re allowed to be alone like this,” he admitted.

Jon frowned. “Well… I guess if you’re ok. Come downstairs when you’re ready. Dinner will be done soon.” He knew the right thing to say was just a sentence away, but he hadn’t found the words yet, so Jon left Theon alone.

He took his time walking downstairs and wondered if he should just leave now. Luton would be fine, not that he should care… not that he did. He rolled his eyes at himself. Why did this have to happen to him? Maybe Luton was nice and just caught up in a bad scene. He was easy to like, that didn’t mean Jon has asked for any of this. Just because they clicked in one way didn’t mean he owed Luton something. Jon stopped on the last step and rubbed his forehead. He decided to just sit there again. He could give Theon a chance to come with him. He had to try at least once.

He never did tell Theon how much he liked that birthday, how special Theon made him feel, like he always did. He was so ridiculous and everyone was watching this gorgeous idiot act like Jon was the only person in the world who mattered.


	39. Pulling our Shit Together

“Dinner!” Walda called.

Ramsay woke with a start and wiped sleep from his eyes. “Huh? What? Oh..” He stretched and looked about for Reek. He saw Jon sitting on the stairs and he glared at him. “What were you doing upstairs? Luton’s room isn’t up there.”

“I’m just sitting here, Ramsay.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go, dining room is that way.” Ramsay pointed and glared at Jon until he started to move. Then he started upstairs to find Reek.

Reek heard someone stomping up the stairs. _Shit! Already?_ He jumped up and ran to the bathroom then shut and locked the door behind him.

Ramsay saw his puppy skitter into the bathroom and sighed. Knocking on the bathroom door, he called, “Just me, puppy. Time for dinner.”

Reek sighed. “Oh, ok. I’ll be right there.” He ran water and splashed it on his face.

“Hurry up, I’ll wait for you.” Ramsay called and threw himself on the bed, then changed his shirt and ran his hand through his hair. Good enough, he thought.

Reek came out a moment later. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Ok. I don’t suppose they’re serving soup? Heh.”

“No idea, but you are not just sipping at soup. Do I have to worry, Reek? Do I have to err on the safe side and stick you in my aunt’s crazy house to treat an eating disorder? I am starting to become concerned. You are almost as thin as Cub now...and that is not an exaggeration.”

“I… I don’t have a disorder. I don’t think I’m fat or anything. I’m just not hungry. I’ll eat.” He pinched his shoulders in a tight shrug. “I was only joking.” He started to head downstairs. He didn’t know how to explain it. Food didn’t taste like anything anymore. He didn’t want much right now but to hide away again.

Ramsay sighed heavily and started to follow his puppy down the stairs when his phone went  off. “Damn it. Oh, it’s Luton.”

“Hey, letting you know Harley is in recovery but we are hitting a few snags. You might want to head up here. I want to go over our options for your father and Harley before I leave here for the night. Damon called Qyburn who is on his way now. Gonna call Alyn, give him a basic update for all.”

Ramsay hung up and hurried into the dining room.

Cub tugged on Alyn’s pant leg. He was scared of the new places, so many at once, no matter how many times Alyn’s pulled him out, he went back under the bed. “Master? Lady yell. Food?”

“Yay!” Alyn stretched and groaned. Stupid Mr. Bolton. Stupid fucking Harley. He doesn’t care what happens to those assholes. He doesn’t need to be crying like a little bitch in front of Ramsay and Damon, oh gods, practically everyone saw. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. He would just leave right now if it wasn’t for Cub smiling at him and making him feel better… probably. He could if he wanted to. “Let’s ask if she has ketchup!”

Cub gave his crooked grin and wound around Alyn’s leg, looking up lovingly. “Ketchup? Please, Master?” He lifted his arms, his eyes begging. “Please? Carry? Big house scary. Master, up?”

Whisper clung to Skinner’s arm, feeling very out of place in such a fancy house. She saw the fancy settings in the dining room and nearly moaned. Way too many things to figure out here.

“I hope I don’t embarass you, Master, but I don’t know how to use...all those utensils…” She spoke very softly to Skinner.

Skinner laughed, which surprised him. “Yeah! I know, right? I always heard the rule is move from the outside to the inside. So, we’ll just start with this little fork first and if we’re wrong at least we’ll look stupid together.” He grinned. “You know what really helps? A glass of wine. Instant class.” Then, more seriously, he assured her, “Walda is so down to earth, I promise you don’t have to worry.”

Whisper nodded with a small smile and sipped the wine. She felt better when Jon came in and then Alyn was there carrying Cub. Well, she will know better manners than Cub at least, Whisper thought but didn’t dare say aloud.

When Alyn sat down, Cub wrapped around him tightly and stared at the shiny, breakable tableware.

Alyn smirked. “Let me feed you, silly boy and _no_ crawling on this table.”

Cub nodded. A maid was bringing food, so since Cub did not know her, he wasn’t going to speak. Instead he sat and held tightly to Alyn’s shirt with two terrified little fists.

The maid put steaming bowls and trays upon the table, then looked at Walda. “Anything else, Mrs. Bolton or shall I wait in the kitchen for your signal?” The maid did not seem seem afraid of Walda, but she was respectful and kept her eyes down.

“No, thank you, Violet.”

Nodding, the woman left the room, silently shutting the kitchen door as she left the dining area. A large plate of breaded and baked fish sat next to another plate of breaded and baked chicken cutlets. Bowls held carrots, broccoli, mashed potatoes and salad.

A cell phone began to play Smooth Operator and Cub jumped at the abrupt sound. He looked at Alyn’s phone and saw Luton’s face on the screen.

“Hello? You ok?”

Reek sat next to him and tried to give Cub a little smile.

Cub smiled and waved to his Puppy.

“Hey, Alyn. Ok, so Ramsay is going to come up but it's not due to an emergency. Don’t want anyone to panic. Roose is doing good, resting for the night. Harley is out of surgery and in a recovery room. She is awake and...Jeyne is sort of the one awake right now, but that is okay, Damon is with her. Plus Qyburn is on his way to advise us and the staff here about how to proceed with her. All I have for now, cept, expect that both will be home as soon as we can get enough staff built up for them to be cared for. How is Wolf? Is he behaving? Who is going to take care of him until I get back, once Ramsay leaves? You, right?” Luton sounded as if he feared Alyn would suddenly cackle madly and then stuff Wolf into a tiny box in Roose’s basement.

“Ok. Fuck, I guess I have to.”

Luton moaned then said, “Listen, he is gentle, he really just needs...is he acting up? Oh god, he didn’t challenge Ramsay or try to get Reek to leave with him again, did he?”

“Not _yet._  I’ll watch him. So far, so good.”

“Okay...can I talk to him for a minute?” Luton asked.

“Yeah, hold on.”

“Hey, puppy. Sit down, I am going to fill your plate for you.” Quickly Ramsay grabbed a china plate from in front of where his puppy sat and started to add things to it. A small bowl of salad was first put before Reek. Then his china plate with a spoonful of every vegetable, a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a small piece of fish along with a small piece of chicken.

“Alyn is in charge until I return. I will have Alyn snap a picture of your plate to send to me when you finish dinner. If there is more than a third of this left, you will be in trouble. Hear me? I love you, now eat before you get near the wind and it blows you away like a damned leaf!” Ramsay gave his Reek a quick hug and kiss.

“I need to help Luton up at the hospital for a bit...I’ll be back soon. Wolf, I will be bringing Luton home with me, so behave. Alyn, if you need to use it, the shock collar is in my room, on the dresser. If you really need more, bring him to the basement. There is a cage down there.”

Jon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He didn’t think he was the kind of person who could kill out of hate or revenge, but Ramsay was testing that more and more all the time.

Ramsay gave Wolf a warning glare and sneered, “Oh, don’t give such a pitiful look! Try and tell me you don’t still think of yourself as Jon. Tell me that you haven’t kept trying to find ways to speak with Reek as Theon..to convince him to leave with you? When you can do that, I will be nicer, I will not need to have harsh precautions for you.”

“PHONE’S FOR YOU!” Alyn interrupted.

Jon took it looking confused and put upon as ever. “Hello?”

“Wolf? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” _Just waiting for the thought-police to get the fuck out._ “How are you?” He asked quietly.

“Me? Good. Stressed, tired but good. I won’t be more than another hour or so. Just a lot of paperwork and squawking administrators. They are tired and want to go home for the night and are starting to cave in for us. I just need Ramsay to come and sign a few things, to help me convince these idiots we are all set, then I will leave. Just hang on and be good for Alyn, okay? As long as you obey what he says, Alyn doesn’t bully or abuse his power on you. But he is the fastest one of all to sedate you and throw your ass in a cage.”

Jon covered his hot face with one had. _Great._

“He would also be the quickest to restrain you and paddle your ass in front of all of them if you act up. So just behave, okay? I will be there soon and then we can talk or go for a walk….or just even lay down, snuggle and sleep.” Luton sounded halfway to asleep already. “Hey, ask Ramsay to bring me a four pack of Red Bull. Ask Skinner to give him some, he has a shitload.”

“Sure.” Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luton did sound exhausted. _Damn it._ “You need anything else?” _WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

Ramsay was giving instructions to Skinner and Alyn when he noticed Wolf gaping at him like a fish. “What?”

“Ramsay,” Reek plead, “Jon _did_ save us. He was on the roof with a rifle sniping the cult members for our pack, for you. He could have left. He could have killed you. Maybe… just keep that in mind.” He held his stomach. It felt like he’d swallowed a spiky ball of acid and the stress was making it grow.

“Oh, and I have a half pack of smokes in my room. Stress does this to me, ask Ramsay if he can bring them up.”

Jon frowned. “Well, smoking is so bad for you. How about I send one? You don’t want to smell bad when you come home, right?” The air escaping his nose was _almost_ a laugh.

“Fine...one smoke and four Red Bull. Thanks, hon. Behave for me, my fierce wonderful Wolf and I will see you soon.” Luton hung up as he saw yet another nurse coming for him.

Jon sighed and slowly stood up. He tried to walk over to Ramsay very casually. “Hey, Ramsay,” he started as though they were friends who’d happened to bump into each other, “Luton wants a four pack of Red Bull and a smoke. If I grab them could you take them to him?” He tried to smile and also not throw up.

“Ask Skinner to get some Red Bull and one smoke for him.” Ramsay grumbled. He stomped away.

“I got it,” Skinner offered. “Be right back, honey.”

“Thanks.” Jon sat back down and raised his eyebrows at Theon. _Not bad, right?_

Reek smirked and poked at his food.

Whisper smiled gently and quietly spoke, “Thank you for this lovely meal and our room, Mrs. Bolton. It is very kind for you to take us in like this. Your daughters are very cute. I saw the nanny walking them in the hall earlier. One of the girls even grabbed onto my finger.”

Cub looked in dismay at the food. No ketchup in sight anywhere, but Alyn is almost done talking. That means all this food will start coming at him on the fork and he has no ketchup for it! The kind lady is a stranger to Cub, so he cannot ask his Master anything. Not in words at least. He began to cry a little over this terrible tragedy.

“What’s up, Cub? Uh oh, no ketchup!”

“I’ll get it,” Reek volunteered. He dropped his napkin on his plate.

“There you go. All better!” Reek smiled at Cub when he returned.

“Thanks, Reek. Hey, there you go! You cleared almost half your plate. Good job.”


	40. Pretend to be Normal

Qyburn and the nurse were arguing loudly near Harley’s door. Then Luton’s voice, now some doctors voices all talking at once. Jeyne stared at the heads outside the window of her room as if they were targets and growled softly. “I want to leave, Master. And, I hurt...please, tell them to let me leave. I want to walk. I want to go walk and find something to make my head stop hurting.”

Her voice was low and rough, but soft as if one loud voice more will shatter her aching skull.

“Witch doctor. Bitch nurse.” Jeyne’s hands started to flex and unflex while she chanted this in a whisper as sweat from intense pain and panic started to build unbearably. Her eyes were rapidly going between Qyburn and the nurse as if they were the only two out there.  

“Help her! Can’t you give her something for the pain?! She weighs like 100 pounds!” Damon exclaimed with a hoarse voice.

Qyburn threw his hands up in the air and nearly shrieked at Damon in sheer frustration.

“I WOULD LOVE TO! UNTIL SHE IS SIGNED OUT I CANNOT TOUCH HER. I am not affiliated with this sorry excuse of a hospital. They wish to induce a medical coma instead while she heals. They feel that her mental conditions could be made worse by this damage to her brain and…she might be very dangerous. And if they can prove that, they can keep her here with legalities and red tape. I have tried to advise them what to give her in the meantime, but they will not listen.”

“ _JEYNE,”_ Damon snapped _, “you have to act like you. Are. sane. FAKE IT.”_ He growled. “You want to go home? Pull your shit together as best as you can. GENUG, Jeyne!”

She winced then twitched, then went still with her eyes shut.

“Yes, Master. Trying. Sorry, it hurts Harley...only one of us can hurt too much. She took it when that cunt hit me so I could get up again and keep going..now we can’t switch it. That dumb twat is making me pay for my...being me. Won’t stop singing that fucking song you love, Master. I love it too or I did. Not anymore maybe...too loud, too fast, too much, too...too….” Jeyne cut herself off and a deathly grey look came over her.

Harley tried to speak, she did, she shone right through Jeyne’s glittered stare. It was the best the two personalities could do to show Damon they will really try. That she loves him and is truly very sorry that she is Jeyne without permission. “Uh…” It was gone, she was gone and for a horrific moment, her face seemed to go without both.

A blank dull stare, no one was home in there as if a candle snuffed out. Her features looked like paper being smoothed out. Then slowly pain creased the face then the eyes seemed to fill and glitter again. The glitter turned to a mild smoldering and the eyes got rounder, her lips became full and almost helplessly sad. “Please, may I speak with the doctors, Damie. I would like to go home now.” This was Petyr’s Jeyne and that was simply the best they could do with their brain on fire.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to force his brain to work. “I’ll try.”

 

He went into the hall. “She’d like to talk to you.”

Ramsay walked right through all of them into Harley’s room and shut the door behind him.

“Hey, crazy again, huh? That is making you way nervous, I bet. Because you know what happens if you are nuts when you aren’t supposed to be nuts. And you get scared that he won’t love you anymore. Oh, don’t breathe like that, you won’t hear me then. Now..where the fuck was I? Oh..oh yeah...but here is the thing. The more scared and nervous you are, the crazier you’ll be. Then they won’t let you out of here. So...what?”

Damon slumped against the wall. “I told her to stop. I gave her the command. She wants to talk to the doctor. It will be ok, sweetheart.”

Ramsay smirked and shrugged. “Oh, whoops. Looks like I have set her off again. Yep, fucked that one up royally, shit.” He giggled at Jeyne’s glitter stare and just as she went to rip the tubes out, he leaned forward and gave her a fast shot. “This wasn’t the shake, didn’t have time for it. Never swallow that without being seen. This is pure grade Kraken of Euron’s personal stock. Let’s hope like the shake does, she goes saner. Though this time, better hope she goes ultra sane and not salt baths instead.”

Damon prayed to every god he could remember.

Jeyne had grimaced and tensed as if to leap then it hit hard. She just went limp as if a puppeteer suddenly released invisible strings. Her nearly praying mantis body, muscles stretched taut, just all fell down in a jumble. And nothing. One long breath and a pause. Then she very slowly let each limb curl and straighten as if to test that they were there and worked. She sat up carefully and looked up at Damon with glowing eyes.

“You are cute. I think I like you.”

“Huh.” Damon slid down the wall onto the floor. “Ok.” He slowly shook his head in either denial or disbelief.

Tilting her head as if examining him from a new angle, she continued. “That is what they both said. When Jeyne met you for the very first time, she didn’t..her first thought was, “Oh fucknaziwafflenuggets, I’m dead!” But once you got her to your home, once she was alone with you...that was what she thought. When Harley came...that was her first real thought as Harley. Isn’t that interesting? But you are cute and I guess I do like you. Actually, they love you now. Since I am alone here, I am simply going to like you. It is better that way, more comfortable for me. This much exposure to all of you is danger enough. I have to stay impartial.”

Ramsay dropped his jaw then stared at Damon. “Oh shit...who the fuck is this? Did she secretly have a third personality in there? Like...Data from Star Trek?”

“If you want to get out of here, for the love of the old gods and the new, Stop. Talking.” Damon buried his face in his hands.

Almost at the same time, she and Ramsay asked, “Which one of us?”

“Both of you. Shut up and pretend to be normal!” Damon couldn’t cry now because he would snap if he couldn’t hold it together and then they’d be committing him again. “This is because of all the crimes I’ve committed. That’s why I didn’t die, so I could suffer this insanity. Get everything back just to lose it all. You’re not going to break me! Not tonight,” he mumbled to himself still hiding in his hands.

Leaning forward, she whispered, “I want to help. I can be sane and answer their questions. I can act like you need me to.”

The door opened and Luton stuck his head in. “Uh..they are all waiting. Can we get this done and get out of here already?”

“ _Please,_ ” Damon begged.

The bridge that existed between Harley and Jeyne pulled from both. She did not speak unless they asked her a question. Yes, she knew who she was, where she was, who the president was. They examined her without a bit of struggle, she remained calm and easy to be around. If anything, she seemed in pain, bad pain and struggling to remain polite and helpful in spite of it. Luton was sure to catch this all on his phone and made sure they could all see it.

These doctors that had been called away from other patients were firmly and truly disgusted with the nurse and the original doctor. Both of them couldn’t explain the transformation and nearly slithered away. Within moments the papers were being signed. Qyburn came in with a syringe and then stopped, staring at her. “Is...is this another…she doesn’t look like..”

Her head turned and the look of menace and disgust on her face made him stumble backwards. “Oh, do not bother. I won’t hurt you. I am what keeps Jeyne from killing you. I am in bad pain, please, hurry!” The look of anger and revulsion was being overcome by the terrible pain in her head.

Qyburn stepped back as if he were too afraid to get close enough to dose her, but there was a dark sadistic glint in his eye. A tiniest bit of revenge for all that he suffered because of this bitch that he is forced to assist.

“Please, gods, someone help her,” Damon broke. He could only hope no one heard her talking about killing and about herself in the third person. He started weeping because he was utterly helpless, as always, nothing worked. He didn’t matter and suddenly felt like he wasn’t real. Of course this wasn’t. He stopped crying and looked at his hands and around the room.

Ramsay had taken the syringe from Qyburn and carefully slid it into the girl’s arm. After a moment, she seemed to go dreamy. Then she lay down and shut her eyes. “That should last awhile. She won’t probably stay asleep long but she will be out of pain and calm.” Qyburn said and then took her pulse.

“I have an ambulance ready and house full of staff to care for her as well as Roose. I have managed to find a nurse that has been working at your aunt’s place, Ramsay. We have her for two weeks time.” Qyburn looked over to Damon and asked, “Do you want to meet the EMT’s and nurse first? Or are you ready for us to move her now?”

“Let's take her home, if you're sure it's safe.”

Qyburn nodded and went to let the orderlies in to transfer her.

“Master? Damie?” Harley reached out one small hand towards him. She looked pale, tired and sick. But it was all Harley and she wasn’t in pain but she looked lost and scared. “I love you...sorry...I..had to let Jeyne...do you still love me? They...they took away my collar..someone did...please, can I have it back?”

“Of course, sweetie. Just rest now.”

 

Cub sat on the floor, on the plush, wonderful patterned carpet in the living room. The fluffy lady, she had everyone after dinner follow her to a different room. He really liked this carpet and tracing the patterns kept him busy for a time. Voices buzzed above him and he heard the fluffy lady come and go.

There were cookies and Master let him eat one from his hand in small pieces. The fluffy lady even asked the MAID if he could have a juice. He watched how the MAID knew everything, bought and controlled everything anyone received. This one owns the ketchup, she has to be called for things to be done. He wondered if the fluffy lady felt bad that her MAID did not let her have a collar? Fluffy was always good and nice, but it wasn’t anything Cub could fix sadly.   

Cub was leaned against his Master’s leg just starting to doze when a NEW STRANGER came in. How many strangers are in here anyway? Will they just keep popping up to confuse him? He tense and waited, noticing this new stranger had cooing bundles in her arms. As he watched her give these things to poor Fluffy, the MAID came in.

She wheeled something, some large basket, maybe to take these things away in. No, only one of the bundles went into the basket thing. The other was being held, oh no...he watched in concern as Puppy went way too close.

Oh, he wished he could use his voice to warn Puppy away. What are those things? Do they bite? He clutched Alyn’s leg as his friend held the thing. When it let out a cry, Cub did too and fled under the couch. He couldn’t bear to watch the thing savage his Puppy.

“Cub, what's wrong? Are you afraid of the babies, silly boy?” Alyn chuckled and forgot what he was so stressed out about.

Jon wandered over, ostensibly to see the baby in Theon's arms. “You'd be a great father,”he commented softly.

Reek had to laugh at that.

Cub crawled into Alyn’s lap and stared suspiciously at the bundles while huddling into his Master.

A moment later, Luton appeared. “Hey, about to be some minor commotion. Just getting Harley situated and up to Damon’s room. There is staff here for both her and Mr. Bolton, who will be home in three more days. That is the earliest he can be moved. Walda, I can get them situated myself if you want to meet them tomorrow. Or you are welcome to see them now.” He was nearly weaving on his feet, he was so tired.

Jon frowned and came to put an arm around Luton. “Did you eat? Go lay down, you're exhausted.”

“Hey, Wolf. How are you, did you eat? Are you okay?” Luton blearily smiled at him then promptly leaned against him, dozing. Ramsay came past them, snorting. “Luton, wake up, would you? Go to bed, I think Wolf is ready to take you there.” Ramsay waved his hand dismissively at them. Nodding, Luton held onto his boy and headed for his room.

Jon smiled against his better judgment and carried Luton to bed. “What did you have today besides red bull and a cigarette? I'll get you something from the kitchen.”

“I got some pop tarts from the vending machine but Damon ate them on me. And Ramsay showed up, dragged me outside then smoked the damned cigarette in front of me while lecturing me on the dangers of smoking. At least he let me have the Red Bull.” Luton grumbled.

“Aw.” Jon’s smooth face wrinkled with concern. “I’ll get you a sandwich and some ice water.” He laid Luton on his bed and took off his shoes and socks. “Did you need a babysitter, in reality?” He brushed Luton’s hair out of his face.

Luton grinned then firmly said, “No. I need a good loyal Wolf that is kind enough to care for me.”


	41. Hard Questions and Answers

Ramsay walked over to grab his puppy and kiss him but was smiling at the twins. 

“Look at this grip Rose has,” Reek said amused and proud. “She’ll hold on and, haha, look. She won’t let go. Look at her tiny mad face! What’s wrong?”

Hannah’s face started turning pink as it melted into a silent buildup to a wail. 

“Uh oh. She sees you, Ramsay.” Tired as they both were, Reek was beaming at him.

Ramsay gave a wolfish grin and lifted the crying girl into his arms. “If you are going to wail, make sure it pierces the ears of everyone intolerably. Make sure to give moments of shuddery breaths..let them think you are about to stop...then no, shatter their dreams and ears with another unearthly whoop.” He advised.

Hannah seemed to settle in Ramsay’s arms and stared into his eyes making her little dinosaur sounds.

Reek giggled. “Oh my god, she loves you.” He let his dizzy head rest on Ramsay’s shoulder.

Jon stopped cold seeing them. He felt like he’d been stabbed with ice picks. He had to breathe again before he could make his way around them to the kitchen. 

Ramsay looked up at Walda and flatly said, “I am training this one. I am not sure on Rose yet. She may still have hope...but I think she is already bonding with my boy. She will be all softhearted like you two. A pity but nature can’t be helped.”

“What?” Walda laughed. “Rose is my serious girl! Of course she’s manipulating Reek already and of course, you feel for my sweetheart Hannah.” She giggled and tickled Ramsay under his chin. “Go on and help her be strong, Reek and I will try to make Rose softer.” She looked at Ramsay and smiled meaningfully. She winked and left him. 

Standing frozen, Ramsay very slowly and softly spoke. “I don’t know if I want to die of mortification at what that woman just did to me...or if I want to be happy that she finally remembered your name. For the love of all that is dark and evil, get me a drink.”

“Hmm?” Reek stood up. “Mmmhmm,” he nodded and went into the kitchen. Walda took Hannah and kissed his cheek. That made Reek smile.

“Where’s the cups?” Jon asked.

“Oh, here. I’m getting them anyway.” Reek yawned and handed him a glass.

“Thanks.” Jon squinted at the sandwich he was making like it was out of focus. “Shit. I should have asked if he likes mayonnaise.”

“I don’t think so.” Reek tried to remember. “That’s nice of you.”

“Well… I hope that doesn’t surprise you. I was nice to you… wasn’t I?”

Theon snorted and poured a shot of vodka for himself. 

“Should you do that when you didn’t-” Jon began to ask seriously, but he cut himself off.

Theon raised an eyebrow.  _ How did you notice _ ? “I have to…” He mixed Ramsay’s drink and brought it to him. 

“Hey, I’ll trade you.” He offered the vodka tonic to Ramsay and extended his arms for Hannah.

“Alright, be nice to Reek, he is timid, Hannah.”

Harley was thrilled to be with Damon in the Bolton home, surrounded by the pack. But it was a strange room and she hurt, she was weak and kept coming in and out of things. “Master? My collar? Do you still love me? Please?” These were the things she repeated every now and then, needed the reassurance. It became the only thing to focus on, to remember. She grasped out again searching for his hand.

“It’s on, sweetheart.” Damon smiled and brought her fingers to the leather. He climbed into bed with her and drew his long, thick limbs up around his girl.

She sighed as her fingers swept across the leather. “Damie? Don’t leave me? Sorry for…” Harley couldn’t remember why she was scared or sorry. There was an important part, though...oh yes. “Please love me?”

“I love you, sweetie. I love you always.” He rubbed her arm until he passed out.

 

Whisper was walking back towards Skinner’s room with him when she saw her go by. With a gasp, she stopped and called out in disbelief, “Osha?” 

“Missy?” Osha took a step back then smiled. “Wow! Are you working here too? I just started.”

“Oh no...I..Damon was kind enough to let me come home with him. I..” She blushed not sure how to phrase things. “This is Skinner, he and I are...uh...it's..” She looked to Skinner for help.

“I’m her boyfriend.” He offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Osha either didn’t care to hide her worry or wasn’t able to. “A Bolton?”

“No… I’m not a Bolton.” Skinner retracted his hand and felt strangely defensive of himself and his ‘family.’ 

“Oh…”  _ My gods, poor girl.  _

Whisper wrapped her hands around Skinner’s arm and smiled up at him then looked at Osha. Very softly she said, “The Boltons are our family, though. We are very loyal to them and each other.” It was daring of her but Whisper felt the need to defend her Master and new family. She raised her chin, determined not to be embarrassed to show her lovely collar.

“Damon’s your friend, Missy?” Osha felt overwhelmed by the need to rescue her poor friend, but she at least looked happier and healthier than she had in… ever.

“Yes, he is a very good friend. He offered me his protection and then the Boltons offered me their protection as well. My name is Whisper now...it’s much prettier, I think. Skinner gave it to me. I am very grateful for him and my new family. And I have never felt safer.” Whisper allowed herself to gently bump her head into Skinner’s chest the way the other pets do to their Master’s to show affection and submission.

“I’m sure we’ll see you around. Wanna watch Dr. Who, honey? I’ll even watch that new Dr. you like with all his special effects and his Converse high tops.”

Whisper looked up at Skinner. “May I watch Dr. Who with Osha at some point, please?”

“Yeah, why not?” Skinner grinned and waved bye to Osha. 

 

Jeyne sat up slowly, holding her aching head. It had a bandage, why? Who hurt her? Why? And nothing made sense, nothing. She started to narrow her eyes, the pain was so bad it made her sweat and tears poured. Harley hid inside stuck with the worst of it and Jeyne began to growl softly. Someone had to keep guard until she understood what this hurt was and why. 

Osha came in, shaking her head. The boy was either a decent person or the most fantastic actor she’d ever run into… but Missy wasn’t… oh, well. Time to figure that out later. She clicked on a lamp sitting on a nightstand. “Harley? Are you awake?”

As soon as Jeyne heard another enter, she had slithered off the bed. She would have gone for the kill expect two things happened. One was the blinding light and the second was the blinding pain in her head. Jeyne had made it only halfway to her before she hit the ground. “Ahh! Bitch! Fuckingmotherfuckingcunt! Kill you! Kill you! Ow! Dammit!” 

Osha sighed and rolled her eyes. “Please get in bed. I have lovely opioids to make you feel all better.”

Jeyne headed towards the bed at a crawl but grumbled meanly, “But Harley won’t kill you. I want to kill you. Once the hurt isn’t there...she’ll be back. I’d like to kill you first...then I can inject myself.” 

Jeyne bared her teeth, hoping to at least menace this irritating nurse. But her head hurts terribly and she forgets why…..oh yes, kill the nurse. “Kill you. Yes, that is what is was.” Her muttering wasn’t scary at all and it made her frown.

“ _ Jeyne, _ ” Damon growled. “Didn’t I give you an order  _ twice _ ? I said enough. Come to bed right fucking now and take your medicine.”

Instantly, Jeyne got into the bed and lay still, glaring at the nurse mutely.

Osha pinched her forehead and prayed to the old gods for strength.

“Harley, this is Osha. She is your nurse,” Damon explained sternly.

Osha sterilized her arm with a cotton swab and injected her. “There. You’ll be feeling better soon. Now please try not to swear at or threaten me.”

Jeyne glared up with mutiny in her eyes but she spoke with brutal assurance. “Master says I cannot, so I won’t.”

The medication began to work and slowly Jeyne melted away with the pain. Harley started to come to the surface. Her hands reached out for Damon. “Master, Damie? My collar? Do you love me? Sorry for Jeyne...sorry.”

“Go to sleep, crazy.”

Harley muttered a yes master then curled into Damon to sleep.

“She’s doing well.” Osha nodded at her own assessment and left them.

A young Wildling that Ramsay has hired came to the doorway. “Excuse me? Qyburn left this file on your patient. Oh, and her instructions for the other regular medications she takes are in this box.” He handed it to Osha and left.

“Great.” Osha retired to the little guest room she’d be staying in over the next two days.

 

“Time to eat and change,” Walda yawned. She took Hannah from Reek. “Goodnight, dear.”

“Good night.” Theon leaned against the wall and looked at the kitchen entrance then at Ramsay in the living room.

“Puppy! So come here, Alyn here thinks he can beat me at a game of pool. Tell him no one can beat me. In fact, I am just tired and buzzed enough that I will let you and Wolf play with us. Masters against pets. Tell Wolf to hurry and serve Luton then come play with us. Walda doesn’t care if we use the billiards room. Hurry up!”

“Me?” Theon slowly stood and made his way into the kitchen. “Hhhheeeyy, heh, um-”

“I heard. I’ll be down.” Jon looked very serious about a game of pool. 

Theon poured himself another shot after Jon left.

 

“Hey,” Jon set the food and water on Luton’s nightstand. “You awake?” He rubbed Luton’s back.

Luton stirred and opened an eye. “Yeah...sorry, just dozed out..” He yawned then sat up, his eyes still mostly closed.

“Here, eat something. Drink some water. Your body needs water.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Ramsay wants me to play pool downstairs. What do you think I should do?”

“Is there a bet involved? You can’t take any bets from him, not without me there. Want me to come down? Is it just the two of you?” Tired but worried, Luton started to try and rise.

Jon very gently pushed him back down. “You’re exhausted. Don’t worry. It would be Alyn, Rrreek, he and I.” That name still stuck bitterly in his mouth.

“Fine...but if Ramsay wants to have a bet, a contest with a clear reward or loss of any sort, tell him not without my approval. Understand? And Wolf...who am I again? You haven't called me by my title once. You know that is a bit rude, right?” Luton's voice was tired but it was firm.

“No. I didn’t know that was _rude_. I thought I was being nice and I thought it was… you know…  _ a sex thing _ .” Jon crossed his arms and squared his jaw. _Well, so much for being nice,_ he thought, pitying himself a bit.

Luton smirked at his sulky pet and crooked a finger. “Come here, please. Closer.”

Jon’s bottom lip protruded. He took a deep breath and leaned closer to Luton. 

With a quick movement, Luton took out the collar Skinner handed him earlier and wrapped it around Wolf’s neck. “Not a shock collar, it is a regular one, with a tracker and a tag. Same as every other pet here. I do appreciate how kind and helpful you are to me, very much. But it would be very dangerous for you to forget your place here, Wolf. Just because you were allowed to help defend your new family doesn’t change your status. It did help everyone trust you and accept you, however. So don’t screw it up by acting like Jon and not Wolf in front of Ramsay. That collar makes you look amazing. I can’t wait to strip you down and fuck you in it. But I am your Master, I own you...that isn’t about sex, that is about facts.”

Jon kept feeling around the back of his collar. “It has a tracker?” He sank onto the floor. At least it wouldn’t shock him… that mattered. How the fuck would he get it off?

 “I don’t know who ‘Wolf’ is. I don’t understand what you want,  _ Master _ .” He shoved his back into the bed. “Gods! You don’t even know who ‘Jon’ is!” He closed his eyes and asked earnestly. “What do you and Ramsay want me to be like? What if I’m not good at it?”

Luton leaned over to play with his Wolf’s hair, then yanked it back so he could gently bite at his pet’s throat. “I want you to call me Master. To obey me, to be respectful and obedient to the Masters here. To Walda and to Mr. Bolton when he returns. You are no longer Jon, Jon Snow is dead. You are Wolf, my pet, you are owned by me, we are both owned by the Boltons in a way. We give them our loyalty, our obedience and they offer us protection, family, friendship and much more. If you can obey, keep from running or fighting, you will be fine. If you cannot, then Damon, Ramsay and Alyn will help you if I cannot.”

“I wouldn’t want that. At least you’re frustratingly good looking.” Jon smirked just a little and looked up at Luton. “What if I call you ‘Master’ three times a day? Like morning, lunch, and bedtime?” He raised his eyebrows like he was making a great deal and trying not to grin.

Luton chuckled and ran a thumb across Wolf’s lip. “You are lucky that I happen to like sulky arrogant large wolves. You are too handsome and sexy for your own good. Insolent boy, just keep it for me, I am the only one here to appreciate it.” He kissed his Wolf then. He waited until his boy melted against him then bit his lip. “Go on and play your game then…but hurry back, sweet Wolf.”

“Mmm,” Jon rubbed his lips together and swallowed. “Ok… Master.” He stood and rubbed his fingers into his hair as he left.


	42. Friendly Fire

Reek laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, and tried not to pass out. My god, this couch was so comfortable.

Ramsay came over and began to run his fingertips along Reek’s thighs. “Wake up! We are playing pool, remember? Why do you seem as buzzed as me? Oh, did someone sneak drinks without asking first? Oh, that is most certainly a spanking later, Reek!” He leaned down and whispered into Reek’s ear, “I am going to spank your ass red while you come for me, begging for more. Naughty little puppy.” He nibbled on Reek’s earlobe.

Reek gasped. His hips rolled and twisted. “I’m sorry, Master. They made it seem like Harley wouldn’t make it through the night. I tried to be strong all day. I think… I missed your attention. I’m sorry.” He didn’t realize he’d basically been acting out like a spoiled child until he started talking. He heard Jon coming down the stairs. Great, like he wasn’t conflicted enough about being turned on.

“I understand your worry for Harley, sweet puppy. It’s the preoccupation with Wolf I don’t care for much. That I am not happy about, but notice my restraint? Huh? Have You? Notice I do not punish you for my jealousy? I am just simply going to point it out when I see it then let you correct it. See, how generous of a husband you are getting? How patient and understanding? Now get up and let’s play pool. And then...you are getting spanked and fucked until you don’t think of anyone but me.” Ramsay gently squeezed his puppy’s neck. “Good boy.”

Reek whimpered and locked onto Ramsay’s eyes, helpless. His lips parted as his head swam. “Yes, Master,” he exhaled breathlessly. “I’m sorry.”

Ramsay briefly leaned all the way over his boy then said against his lips, “I forgive you.” Then he quickly licked Reek’s lips and moved away fast.

Reek sighed and let his head drop onto the cushion until he could pull it back together.

Ramsay walked over to Cub and grinned. “We will play a game! Fun, right? You can help Eyes and your Master win! I shall teach you how to cheat for me. If we win the game, I will buy you your own bottle of ketchup, Cub!”

Cub’s eyes went rounder and rounder until they nearly came out. His whole body started to bounce with excitement over the mere thought. Oh, to crawl past the MAID with his OWN bottle of ketchup! Ha, oh yes! He clapped and stared beseechingly up at Alyn.

Alyn laughed. “What are you doing to my sweet boy?” He noticed Wolf walking in. “Hey. Want a drink?”

Jon looked at him and then Ramsay. “I’m… am I… allowed to? If… it’s you?”

Alyn thought his confusion was pretty cute. Too bad he was such a furry brickhouse. “Yeah, right?” He asked Ramsay.

“If it is offered by me, Alyn, Damon, Skinner or my father, you can. However, if you ever feel nervous about it, do what my Reek does. Just ask to call or text Luton.” Ramsay smiled and led them all into the pool room. “Reek, notice there is a bar over there, too. You are welcome to flex your bartending muscle here anytime you wish. However, as of now I will remind you to ask permission before drinking. Go ahead and have one now if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Master,” Reek said softly with a little smile.

“Can you make me… that thing you used to make me?” Jon asked as he passed.

“Yeah.” Reek smirked, Jon could never bring himself to say it. “Alyn?”

“Yup. Thanks, Reek!”

“Who breaks?” Jon asked. His biceps flexed through his thin cotton shirt.

Ramsay smirked and leaned over the table. “Tell me what the drink is and you break.”

Jon frowned. “I’m sorry?” He started racking the balls.

“What is the drink you asked Reek to make you?”Jon blushed. “I don’t know what it’s called.”

Sighing, Ramsay turned to look at his puppy. “What is the thing you used to make him?”

Reek giggled. “A buttery nipple. God, J-Wolf, don’t be a fucking baby.” Oops, maybe he was a little drunk. He should have made himself eat more instead of sneaking it past Alyn. His poor stomach just wouldn’t take food though. He should ask Qyburn about medical marijuana. Why did he always have the _best_ ideas of things to do when he was drunk?

Jon rolled his eyes and sent the cue ball ripping into the neat triangle he’d made.

Ramsay chuckled and grabbed Reek and moved him over to the pool table. “I am watching you weave….I think you are done making drinks. You break my father’s liquor bottles or glasses, he might skin you for it.” Cub reached up to Alyn and whimpered. No strangers were in the room and he ventured forth carefully, “Juice? Please?”

“Yeah.” Alyn finished his shot. “Hey, I’m solids. Who’s on my team? I’ll be right back with juice, Cub.”

A crooked smile and Cub was so happy to speak to Master again. He beamed at him then after Alyn left the room, Cub crawled under the table. He lay there,staring up the bottom of the table, happy to bask in having a voice and juice for some time.

He heard Ramsay yell, “I am on your team, you idiot!” Then there was a crack as the balls were struck and Cub jumped at the sound. He flew out and wrapped himself around Puppy’s leg.

“Don’t worry, Cub.” Reek bent down and rubbed his bony back. “It’s just a friendly game. Want to see? I can’t play with you right now, but I will some other time when there’s less people around. You ok?”

Nodding mutely, Cub reached up for puppy to lift him. “Please? Cub see? Please?”

“Ok.” Reek picked Cub up and set him on the table, still holding him. “Watch. Did you sink one, or is it my turn?” He playfully grabbed for the cue.

“Your turn,” Ramsay called helpfully, giving a little wink to Cub.

“Watch this. See the big stick? It hits the white ball into the striped ones because those are the good guy balls. HA! Motherfucker! I have the best fucking aim and I’m DRUNK! Eat it!”

“YAY PUPPY!” As Reek took the shot Cub screamed it loud as he could while clapping as Eyes had whispered for him to do earlier. Ramsay burst into laughter.

Reek frowned. “I still got one in. Wolffff, where are… where’d you go?”

Jon took the cue from him and rolled his eyes. He aimed and hit a ball that didn’t go anywhere productive.

“Pfft.” Reek smirked and swayed.

Ramsay giggled and walked over. He put Cub back on the ground then he grabbed Reek’s ass wrapping one arm around him. “You gonna make it through this game, silly, drunk puppy?”

Reek hummed as his loose neck rolled back. “Yeah but let me concentrate. Stop cheating.”

Jon stared at the ceiling so he didn't have to watch. “Ramsay, it's your turn.”

“Me? Cheat? Never.” Ramsay started to walk around the table, then finally took his shot. “YES! Ha! How you like me now? WHERE THE FUCK IS ALYN? Why isn’t he basking in my glory? Reek! I need a drink!” He looked around the room and spotted Cub. “Get me a drink and where is Alyn?” Cub stared at Eyes then crawled over to point at the abandoned glass he put down. “AH, there it is! Good job!” Ramsay muttered swallowing his drink.

“Cub, you are my partner in this, remember? Ketchup? So when I win, you win too!” Ramsay reminded him, he swung the poor thing so hard through the air that Cub squeaked in alarm. He deposited Cub on the edge of the table near him. “Now listen.” He whispered something then put Cub back to the ground. “Remember, a bottle of ketchup is at stake here, little boy.” Cub nodded solemnly, going back under the table.

“What? What? What?” Alyn came out, practically singing. “Here’s your juice, sweet boy.” He knelt to offer Cub a sippy cup then popped up. “My turn?”

Reek started making Ramsay a dry martini.

“Yes, yes, your turn! Hurry up! You missed my perfection!” Complained Ramsay. Cub sipped his juice and sat under the table.

“This is delicious,” Jon commented leaning on the bar.

“You’re welcome. Fuck! No olives!”

Alyn lined up his shot and scratched. “MOTHERFUCKER! I’m not close enough to Ramsay’s glorious light for it to bless me.”

Cub came out and patted his Master’s leg in sympathy. “Don’t bother giving him sympathy, he doesn’t deserve it! No olives and a terrible pool partner. How could this happen to someone like me?” Ramsay looked near to tears. “Well, get on with it then. Losers, I mean...your turn.” He nodded at Jon then he gave Cub a pointed look. The little one disappeared under the table again.

“What about vermouth and lime? Wanna try it?” Reek asked hopefully. Ramsay sighed and nodded. “Fine, Reek. Go on, make me something, anything.”

Jon studied Ramsay before taking the cue over.

Cub tensed crawling closer to Jon unseen. He waited until the second as Jon went to shoot before flying out and climbing his leg fast to throw him off.

“Hey! Whoa! What are you doing, buddy?” Jon stumbled back trying not to step on the poor kid.

Cub grinned at Wolf then scampered away under the table. Ramsay chuckled again. “Oh, what a terrible shot, Wolf! Better luck next time.” He smiled angelically.

“Really? This is just a wind up?” Jon shook his head like a disappointed teacher, but was happy to go back to the bar. “Have a Guinness back there?”

“Hey! Could you give Ramsay his drink? Tell him it’s, fuck it, he can hear me. IT’S A ROB ROY! TRY IT! Thanks.”

“Yeah, cheers. He’s cheating.”

“Ha. Yeah.”

Jon frowned and took Ramsay his goddamned stupid drink. “Here.”

“Thank you, Wolf. Alyn, take my turn for me.” Ramsay took the drink, walked past Wolf and took his seat at the bar. “Hey, give me a kiss, puppy. You should feel bad for me, I picked the wrong partners for us. Should have been us two against them, huh?”

“Fuck you, Ramsay!” Alyn snorted. “Aw, SEE? You made me fuck up!” Alyn threw the pool cue on the floor. “Damn it!”

Jon jumped a little. Cub flew past the table behind the bar in fear.

“Awwww, don’t scare Cub. It’s just a game and even Ramsay is cheating,” Reek complained half-heartedly. “Cheater.” He leaned over the bar and kissed Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned. “Okay, switch it then. Start over. Me and Reek against you assholes.” He declared as he grabbed his boy and forced one more kiss, a biting one.  

Reek’s cock pulsed harder everytime Ramsay touched him. If it was _anyone else,_ he’d be in paradise receiving all this possessive affection. But, no, it had to be the ONE living person in the universe he wanted to be cool and aloof in front of. “How is your drink though? You should tell you’re sidecar-kick-sidekick not to cheat on me… you know… you know the words I mean to say.”

“My...sidecar-kick-sidekick??” He laughed then tried his drink. “It’s wonderful, just like you…” Ramsay forgot what they were discussing and just grinned at his pet.

“That’s smooth.” Reek winked and grinned at him, then went looking for a cold Guinness.

Alyn patted Wolf’s shoulder in a friendly way. “Ramsay never loses. Sorry, just keep drinking and it will start to be fun.”

Jon nodded.

Cub crept back out and cuddled up to his Master’s leg while he drank his juice. It was safe again and he was content to just be there.

Jon was racking the balls again. He couldn’t wait to send them flying. “How did you end up here?” He asked Alyn without even meaning to. “I mean, if it’s ok to ask.”

“Uh… yeah it is. It’s not a fun story though.” Alyn smirked and shrugged one shoulder apologetically.

Jon rolled the triangle until he had it centered. “Ah.”

“Hey! Here’s a pint for you,” Reek called.

“Cub, you want to break?” Alyn asked smiling.

Nodding eagerly, Cub reached up to his Master. “Yes! Please? Cub do?”

“Here. Take this big stick and use it to hit the white ball into that group of balls right there, ok?”

Awkwardly, Cub grasped the stick and very carefully aimed. Somewhere deep in his mind he remembered this game, how to play. But his aim was off and the hit into the white ball was weak.


	43. Seeing Double

“What about you?” Jon asked Theon when he took his drink. “Or is that not a fun story?” He asked sadly.

“Um.” Theon stopped. His slow, happy mind tried to work. “No, it’s not a fun story. It was pretty sad but it turned out well. It hurts to remember what my brothers did… but, uh, Ramsay helped me.” He rubbed his neck and seemed lost in his own confusing memories. The past and present didn’t fit in the same person.

“Stop distracting my fiance!” Snapped Ramsay and then he pointed towards Cub. “Hey, you! Don’t turn traitor! If I don’t win, you don’t get that bottle of ketchup!”

“Nice. Take advantage of the disabled boy,” Jon mumbled. He sipped his beer and stared at Theon like he should feel bad about something. 

“Hey!” Alyn started to protest, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

Cub looked at Ramsay as if considering, then at his own Master. He shrugged and bravely said, “No ketchup.” He wrapped around his Master but still hoped he could find a way to get the ketchup.

“Aw, you’ll still get ketchup, sweet boy. We’re just playing, Cub.” He picked Cub up and rubbed his nose into Cub’s neck, then gave him lots of little kisses. “That was a good try! Wanna see me try?”

Giggling, Cub nodded. “Yes, please! Watch Master play!” His good mood was restored and he clapped.

Alyn lined up his shot and tried to steady his right hand. He exhaled and hit the center, but didn’t sink any balls, though they bounced around the table.

“Your turn.”

Cub still thought his Master won the whole game and beamed at him as if he saved the world. “Good job! Master, yay!”

“Thank you, Cub!” Alyn’s angry outburst dissolved before it started.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and muttered about betrayers and hero worship. “Go on, Reek, go first, honey.”

“Ok. that’s… yeah I’m good to gooooo. Watch out, everybody. Ok.” He lined up his shot and tried to picture the ball hitting the side and at what angle and how fast. That silent part of him kicked on, even through his warm buzz and he sunk the red striped ball. “YES! God damn, I gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty!” He handed Ramsay the stick. “Here you go.”

“Cocky little thing, aren’t you?” Ramsay whispered as he smacked Reek’s ass. “Watch this!” He leaned over and with little effort sunk three balls. “There!” He didn’t even notice they were for the other side because he was already trying to figure out which Reek to talk to. Maybe he was a little more tired than he had though. 

“Thanks, Ramsay,” Alyn laughed. “Hey, smack his ass  _ before  _ he shoots next time, ok? Three to one then. You’re up, Wolf.”

Reek’s face was hot and pink. He cleared his throat and went back behind the bar to make… something, or just look like he was.

Jon got a green solid in and handed off his stick to Alyn. “How long have you been here?”

“Here? As long as you. With Ramsay? I don’t know. A few years.”

“Huh,” Theon wondered covered by the bar. “I don’t know how long it’s been for me… three years? I knew him longer. I think I knew him before you actually. Wow! This is so weird, isn’t it? Why can’t… why… I mean, can we be friends? You guys, you should be friends, ok?” He let his head rest on the bar. “Why, how are we so flexible when alcohol?”

Ramsay finished his drink and grabbed onto the first person he found. “Puppy...juss.one. MORE.” Cub blinked and simply stuck his sippy cup at Eyes. Ramsay took it and drank from it. “Weak...ugh...weak….Reek, fix this!” Absentmindedly, he lifted both the cup and the Cub and headed for the bar.

“Fix Cub? How? He’s perfect.” Reek winked at Cub and grinned. 

Leaning over the counter and acting all charming and stupid, he looked, to Jon, like Theon again. “I think you had enough, boss,” he laughed, shining at Ramsay. How the hell did that happen? “Ramsay helped you with your brothers and that’s how you ended up here with the scars and collar? I just don’t understand,” Jon persisted.

Ramsay handed Cub the sippy cup and started to head towards his puppy, with Cub still dangling from his arm. Cub went to sip at his juice and Ramsay was sidetracked. “Hey, not that! It has alcohol!” Ramsay confused Cub by taking the sippy cup away and handing him his own empty drink instead. Then he continued his way over, he reached out with his one free hand to grab Reek’s neck. “Who am I again?” His eyes were blurred with drink, but his voice was soft and warning.

“Master,” Reek answered quietly. The smile melted off his face as his eyes grew larger.

“Ramsay! Give me my boy already! Quit hogging him  you have your own!” Alyn demanded.

Cub reached out towards his Master, still clutching the glass, trying not to drop and break it. Ramsay let go of Reek and then stared at his arm full of Cub. “Oh. Why are you following me? Trying to suck up to me after you already betrayed me? Too late now, you are stuck with the losing team so there! Ha! He was stealing my drink, weak as it was, probably thought it was just juice!” Ramsay handed Cub over to Alyn. Cub started open mouthed at Eyes, confused. “But..mine, juice! It...Master!” He stammered, staring at his Master to fix this.

“Ramsay, no.” Reek took Cub’s cup from him and gave it back to its troubled owner. “Here, look, here, Master! Here’s your drink! Yummy!”

“I got one in, Cub,” Alyn reported happily and carried his boy off. “Your turn, Ramsay… if you can make it.” Cub wrapped around his Master sipping his juice. “Cub watch. Watch Master.”

Indignantly, Ramsay headed for the pool table and swiped up the cue. “Of course I can! Did you miss my brilliance so far? Pay the fuck attention! Gods, Alyn! You miss everything! Didn’t notice your pet drinking, don’t notice my wonderful skills at...at….YEAH! Fuck you!” He managed to get one striped ball into a hole. “And there! Four more! Ha!” He stared at all of Wolf and snapped, “Why don’t you stay still?”

Jon face shrank away from Ramsay as he frowned, bewildered. He moved closer to Theon. “Is this when he hurts you?” He whispered. “Is he going to hurt you tonight?”

“Well… yeah, but… it’s ok,” Reek whispered back eating some pretzels he found. “Hey! Potato chips and dip! Damn! All I have to do to be able to eat is drink. Yay for me and yay for alcohol!”

Jon gripped the bar feeling like he was on a storm-rocked ship.

Ramsay looked around and said, “Where did everyone go? Who’s turn is it again?” Cub pointed to his Master. “Turn! Turn! Cub see turn!”

“It’s his turn,” Jon corrected. “Hey.” He rapped his knuckles on the bar. “You. It’s your turn.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Hold on, hold on.” Reek shoved more food in his mouth and scooted around the bar. “Don’t look so sad. It’s ok.  _ He’ll pass out anyway, _ ” Reek whispered and gave Jon a thumbs up like that made everything just dandy somehow.

“Weeeeeeeeeee are stripes. Right. Right. Got it.” Reek took a breath then hit the one to bounce and sink the 6. “Whoop! I’m the BEST… AR-ROUND! No one’s ever gonna keep me down! Wait, we’re winning right? Cub? Right?”

Cub nodded eagerly. “Win. Ketchup!” He yelled, clapping. Ramsay grabbed his puppy and started to nibble on his neck. “You are the best...besides me, of course. I love you, sweetie.”

Jon tried not to hurl on the carpet. Though he’d enjoy making the statement, it would still be rude to Walda who had been very nice.

“I love you too. I was going to sing ‘second best’” he giggled, “it just didn’t fit in the melody.”

“ _ OK _ .” Jon made a point of yawning loudly. “I better go to bed.” He dropped the pool cue and rolled his eyes. “Night. Thanks for the drinks.”

Alyn used Cub’s hand to wave goodbye with a playful smirk on his face.

Ramsay made a very fake sympathetic protest. “Aww...don’t worry, Wolf, you’ll get better at pool and at being social! Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’ll learn!” He squeezed his boy tighter.

Jon  _ hated  _ the sounds Theon made for Ramsay and that look on his face. He gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling. He was reasonably sure he could control himself. “Gee, thanks Ramsay,” he said dryly. He paused and looked at Theon with deep concern. “Be careful drinking, guys. I hope no one gets hurt tonight.”

Reek closed his eyes. Welp, he fucked that up. Now Jon had the wrong idea… he just didn’t know how the hell to explain that.

Snorting, Ramsay called out, “Only if Reek asks me nicely enough!”

Reek covered his face with one hand. “Ok…”

Jon’s mouth turned down like he’d just tasted something bitter. “You… and you think you love him?” He asked sincerely. 

Ramsay smirked and pulled Reek’s bony spine against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, putting his head on the slight shoulder, he stared at Wolf. “I know I love him. I have spent most of my life loving him. Even when he went off with you….I loved him. When he ran away, I loved him. When he disobeyed me, I loved him. So if I love him at his worst...can you imagine, even slightly how much more I love him now?”

“Why do you hurt him?” Jon didn’t sound angry, just heartbroken.

Ramsay grinned, his icy eyes relentlessly honest in his liquor drenched mind. “Sometimes to teach him. Sometimes because we both want me to. Sometimes because I need it….sometimes it’s because he needs it. Mainly because I am a monster. And he is the only person who can love a monster like me.”

Jon’s jaw dropped and hung open. 

Reek didn’t know what to say or do. He turned to press his hot face to Ramsay’s. 

“You… you knew him when we were together? You knew about me? What about when we went to London and New York? What did you do then?” Jon was just starting to get an idea of how long this shadow had been hiding behind one of the few lights in his life.

“From the first minute you laid eyes on my boy until you left him, I watched. Even that time you cheated on him. I didn’t miss a thing.” Ramsay growled, tensing a little. “Every time you hurt him by leaving him to be abused by others….I watched. Real love is seeing your loved one make terrible mistakes and having to do nothing. That was sacrifice, finally my puppy left his life and came to me on his own. That is real love, Wolf. And I haven’t just changed him if that is what you think! He has changed me too! I used to be so much worse, you don’t know….ask Reek some time…” Ramsay weaved a little and hugged Reek tightly.

“Ask me,” Alyn interjected. “Reek doesn’t know the half of it. No he doesn’t!” He sang to Cub, lightly pinching his nose.

“I didn’t cheat on you.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter. Really.”

“You didn’t want to commit!” Jon kept defending himself, though Theon clearly wasn’t upset with him.

“You’re right. I didn’t work. That’s not your fault. We should have stayed friends, that’s all.” Reek smiled a little and rubbed Ramsay’s forearm as it squeezed him and made him feel safer. 

“I wasn’t ready to come out or even stay in one place! You knew that!” Jon’s voice kept rising as Theon looked calmer. “Don’t you even care?” He burst at last.

“I mean… I care about you. It doesn’t matter, really. We were both… very confused and lost. It’s ok.”

Tears stung Jon’s eyes. He didn’t know  _ he _ cared until he got that message on his phone.

Ramsay rolled his own eyes. “Do you need to go talk or something? I mean, there is a couch right here. Or we could play more pool? Or I could turn on some music, order pizza to stuff in my starving pet’s face? This silence then truthful shit, it's not fun. Alyn, Reek needs food, order pizza. I’ll even let you order your boy fries and ketchup if you want!”

“Cool! Thanks!” Alyn was dialing already.

Jon rubbed his forehead and went upstairs.

“If it wasn’t so sad, I’d want him to hang around all the time and bother you,” Reek said softly. “I hate that Wolf’s hurt and concerned, but I love getting all this attention from you.” He smirked a little sadly and kissed Ramsay’s temple.

“Oh, you like me all jealous, do you?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Don’t worry about Wolf, he will settle in. I do hope he isn’t always this gloomy, though.” Ramsay nibbled on his pet’s bottom lip. “You better eat at least two slices of pizza. I’m going to hand feed you right on my lap.” Ramsay drunkenly headed for the couch, dropping onto it, dragging Reek into his lap.

Reek laughed falling onto Ramsay. “I love that you’re jealous. I know it’s kind of sick or… bratty. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you jealous, though. It just makes me feel like you care and you won’t let me go and when you go ‘rrrrrr’, it makes me go ‘mm _ mmm _ ’.”

“AND A LITRE OF PEPSI,” Alyn continued, plugging his ear and giving Cub a little wink.

Laughing, Ramsay gave a little growl, then started to tickle his puppy. “I do care and I’ll never let you go…”

Cub grinned and yelped out, “Fries! Ketchup! Please?”

“Right! And fries and extra ketchup! Thanks. Cool, thank you. Twenty minutes,” he announced. 


	44. Midnight Snack

_ “What would you do if someone took me away?” _ Reek whispered, already growing hard against Ramsay’s leg. “It’s really not fair to smack and grab my ass and then make me wait until pizza gets here and then wait until I can eat  _ two _ pieces,” he whined.

“If someone took you away, I would kill them very slowly and painfully” Ramsay growled, grabbing his pet’s throat and slowly, gently squeezing. “Are you trying to provoke me, sweet puppy?”

“A little bit. Is that bad? I’ll stop.” He bit his lip and gulped, rubbing his knee against Ramsay’s thigh.

“No. It is adorable right now. Don’t make a habit of it though.” Ramsay warned as he started running his fingers up Reek’s thighs. Ramsay stroked his puppy’s neck and traced his collar.

“Yes, Master. I won’t. I’m sorry.” He put his chin on Ramsay’s chest and looked up at him with huge, pitiful eyes. “Will you take me upstairs, please?” He whimpered softly.

“Not until you eat. Do not try and distract me from your needing to eat. After we eat, we will go upstairs and I promise, you will have my FULL attention.” Ramsay promised.

Reek dropped his head onto his Master’s chest in defeat. “Ok.”

“Good boy, my special good boy.” Ramsay whispered, then kissed his boy’s nose.

Cub was hugging Alyn, so excited, a game, ketchup and fries all in one night! Oh and his voice! He was nearly bouncing in joy.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, silly boy. I love seeing you happy. Maybe puppy will play with you and Ramsay and I can play pool. You wanna play with puppy? Or do you want to try hitting the white ball again?” He ran a thumb across Cub’s cheek and spoke lightly.

Cub leaned into Alyn’s touch. “Master? You decide for Cub.” It was difficult for him, he really wanted to play pool with Master. But he knew Master likes to decide. 

“Mmmm, well, I’m tired of sharing you. I want to be greedy and keep Cub for myself! That’s what I decide.” Alyn gave Cub a silly evil laugh and started lightly growling and chewing on him, just enough to tickle.

Giggling, Cub wrapped his arms around his Master’s thick neck. He gave a tiny lick, then another, to Alyn’s cheek. Then, squirmed around, giggling more.

Ramsay ran his hands through Reek’s curls. “I have to say...you were amazing out there. Guns blazing...it was rather fun to watch. I love you, puppy. Did I mention that yet? Huh?” He grinned at his pet. “We need more drinks. I lost mine. I think Cub stole it.”

“This is called over-serving. If you pass out on me, we agreed I get to use your body, right?”

“You may do anything you want to me...” Ramsay leered. Then he started to stroke Reek between his legs, hiding them under a blanket. “Hush… There, a distraction for you to stop your impertinence.” He played with his boy for a moment, then grinned with sadistic amusement. “Go get us more drinks, puppy.”

“Oh!” Reek’s bottom lip trembled. “But… isn’t there anything  _ else  _ I can do to be a good puppy for you? Please, Master?” He batted his eyelashes and chewed his lip.

Ramsay pursed his lips as if thinking on it. “Well..can you juggle? Do you know some really good jokes? What do you suggest?” He looked as innocent as a warm sunny day with bunnies hopping through a flowery garden.

“I can, um, juggle your balls in my mouth with my tongue. Wanna see?” Reek grinned and pulled the blanket up to his back.

“Then I get my fucking drink.” Ramsay grumbled, but leaned back, relaxed, licking his lips.

“Thank you!” Reek kissed down his chest. “You’re so kind. And generous. And handsome,” he remarked between kisses working his way under blanket, down Ramsay’s stomach until he started undoing Ramsay’s pants and yanked them down.

Ramsay groaned and put his hands in Reek’s curls, yanking his head downwards, impatient and seeing stars under his eyelids. Okay, yeah maybe he was drunk after all. He didn’t care about that or anything once he felt his puppy’s lips near him.

Reek separated Ramsay’s thighs further and licked up from the crease dividing him to his testicles, then started circling them with his flat tongue before taking the soft flesh in his mouth.

Ramsay threw his head back and moaned, “Good boy. I like this juggling act best so far.”

 

“Here, bend and aim. Ready? Go ahead, give it a try.” Alyn kissed down and sucked on Cub’s throat.

Giggling, Cub aimed the cue and really tried to focus. It was hard because he wanted to pay attention to Master and the game all at the same time. He took a jab outwards and squeaked in triumph when the balls all scattered around this time. “Look! See? Master see? Cub did!”

“Hey! Great job, Cub! Look at that… oh, puppy got lost. Digging for a bone on the couch? What a crazy doggy!” Alyn crossed his eyes to make Cub laugh then kissed him softly. “I’m so proud of you. You’re always so good for Master, you sweet boy.”

Cub gave a crooked smile and touched Alyn’s face with hands that trembled but were eager and gentle. He didn’t have good words to tell his Master things...but he could at least tell him the parts he can say. “Cub loves Master. Grate..grateful..Master make…Cub a good boy.”

“Aww, you precious little sweetheart. You are just perfect. Don’t worry about what anyone else thinks or says. Master loves you so much. So does your family.” Alyn spun Cub around and pushed himself between his boy’s legs. He grabbed the O ring on his collar with one finger and pulled him closer to kiss him more deeply.

Cub gave a small high pitched whimper full of need. It has been a few nights of stress and Cub wanted badly to be with his Master.

“Shhh, poor boy. Master has you. Are you hurting for Master, sweet little boy? Do you need me to make it better?”

Cub nodded eagerly, desperately, he had no idea how to be coy or flirt. “Please? Yes, Master? Need Master now? Please?” He was panting and his voice was a mere whine. His thin frame kept rubbing against Alyn endlessly.

“Gooood boy. Good boy, Cub. That’s my sweet pet. That’s what Master loves,” he purred. Alyn wrapped his hungry arms around Cub and carried him to the loveseat. He set Cub down and looked for the ever-present bottle of lube that Ramsay surely stashed somewhere. “Ramsay!” He whispered sharply. “Where’s uh…  _ sports equipment _ ?”

Ramsay muttered, “Behind those stupid glass bottles on the shelf. That decorative box.” He had his eyes on Reek, his hands tangled in his hair but not pulling, allowing his pet his way.

“Cool, thanks!” Alyn nearly broke a glass in his haste. “Did you miss Master, little boy? Have you been neglected, poor thing?” He purred, covering Cub in hungry kisses.

Cub wrapped his arms and legs around his Master and nodded. “Missed. Please?” He moved his hips upwards into Alyn.

“Ah, gods. I missed you too, little boy. I missed you so much.” Alyn threw a blanket down with his free arm and laid Cub on it, slipping his pants off his narrow hips. He kissed Cub’s tummy, then down as he pulled Cub’s pants off completely. “Roll over for me, my good little boy,” he whispered.

Quickly, Cub flung himself around, whimpering, nearly sobbing. It was hard not to squirm about, he settled for begging. “Please? Master? Good Cub, good boy? Please, need Master!”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Alyn exhaled. He planned on getting his boy ready, but he was about to burst. The need, the pressure was excruciating now. He lubed himself excessively and entered Cub without the usual preparation. “Gods be good! Ah, you are so beautiful.” He kissed Cub’s shoulders and down his spine without moving his hips. “You ok, sweetheart?”

Cub had arched in pure agonizing pleasure when his Master entered him and could only nod. His hands, his nails, scratched at the fabric of the couch and he whined, panting. He tried to push gently against his Master to beg for more.

“Gooooooddd boy,” Alyn crooned in a low voice. “That’s what Master needs. That’s exactly what Master loves, you perfect boy.” He gasped and grabbed Cub’s hips, starting slowly but building fast. He gently pushed Cub’s shoulders down. “Mmm, arch your back for me. Just like that. You’re so fucking pretty. So perfect.” He started thrusting harder and faster and snaked his right hand around Cub’s thigh to pump his little red cock. 

Cub gave several barking little cries and found himself rocking, snapping his hips, unable to stay still any longer. “Uh..Master...please? More! Please?” His mouth was open, his eyes shut and his nails clawed into the fabric.

“Good boy. Take your treat when it comes. Master has you, baby. I’ll make it all better.” Alyn pumped his fist against his hips, harder and faster. “Is that what you need, little boy?”

“Yes, please! Need this, need Master! Uh..feels good...Master it..ahh...please!” He nearly was screaming, he cried without even being aware of it. Ever muscle was taut, the  building pleasure was painful, wonderful, and he had no filters. It overwhelms, terrifies, exhilarates and rips through him like this every time. And yet, every time, Cub still yearns for it.

“Be a good little boy and take your treat for Master. I want you to come for me, Cub.” Alyn snapped his front teeth against each other looking down at the tiny white body bent in such gorgeous surrender, just for him. He glanced over briefly at Ramsay without meaning to and saw Reek was still doing his best to take the asshole out of him. Thank the gods. What a great night!

Cub obeyed as he always does, instantly. He arched and howled in a high pitched tone. It was a dark, sweetly surrendering tone, but there was a keen of delicious painful need in there and Cub shuddered limp against the couch.

Alyn came inside his perfect, loving, fragile boy, grabbing tightly to his hip and giving his little cock a gentle squeeze to make him shiver through the last echoes of his orgasm. “Good Cub. My good little boy. My sweet pet.” Alyn lowered himself to kiss up Cub’s back and to his cheek. He laid beside Cub, wrapping his hard arms around the slender frame but didn’t want to pull out yet. “ _ I love you.” _

“Love you. Master, Cub loves you. Grateful for Master.” Cub whimpered as he snuggled further into Alyn.

Reek gripped Ramsay’s waist under the warm blanket and worked his mouth up and down, twisting around Ramsay’s shaft and pressing his swerving tongue from side to side. He tried to go all the way from the tip to the base, but the noise from the other side of the room made him faster, more desperate, and he started to focus around the head and pump the shaft with his head. He looked up at Ramsay to silently plead with large, helpless eyes. He whimpered softly.

Ramsay reached down, caressing his boy’s face. “Come here, puppy. You need this as much as I do. I promised to fuck you silly, didn’t I?” He wanted to feel his boy’s soft hot walls close around him.

“Uh huh,” fell from his slack jaw. Reek was warm and pink from his chest to just under his glossy eyes. “ _ Please,  _ Master.” He crawled up over Ramsay, his swollen lips parted as he panted.

“My poor little needy bitch is in heat again? Oh, do you need Master’s cock to fill you up and make it all go away? Huh? Ride me, puppy. I want to watch you take advantage of me.” He commanded softly as he kept leaning upwards to nip at Reek’s lips. His hands ripped off the puppy’s shorts and he started to palm his boy just a little rough, just a tad too much. “Ride me, bitch in heat…”

Reek dipped a little to one side. “Oh,” he gasped. He pulled off his shirt and scooted himself back to get in position. He felt Ramsay’s hard cock, pumping it a little, and thought there was enough spit and precum to work, or maybe he was being drunk and reckless because he couldn’t stand to wait another instant. He lowered himself. “Ah…” he winced but it didn’t take long for the pain to feel incredible. He pushed down until Ramsay’s head hit his prostate then rolled backwards exhaling. “Mmmm.” He grabbed one of Ramsay’s hands and brought it to his chest, not thinking why or much of anything as his thighs started pumping him against Ramsay’s hard dick. 

“There’s a good boy..oh gods, go on, use me anyway you want, sweetie. Look at your sweet needy face, so lovely…” Ramsay traced his fingers over Reek’s nipples, he rubbed every scar lovingly as his other hand grasped Reek’s ass. He gave a quick slap, not more than a light sting, playful. “Fuck your Master like a good little bitch. Show me how much you love this, how much you need my cock.”

Reek nodded, his deep pink mouth hanging open. His eyes were rolling already. “I need you. I need you to fuck your puppy. I need your cock inside me.” He swallowed and hesitated. “Please, Master… hurt me… a little?” He sucked his lip in and bit it hard. Whatever was left of whoever Theon was supposed to be hated him right now. 

Ramsay gave his boy an approving leer. “Such a very good boy. I love you, puppy. Keep your pretty eyes open, I love to see them.” He gave his boy a sharp slap on the ass while his other hand dug into Reek’s hip, pulling him down further. At the same time, Ramsay snapped upward hardthen sat up against the couch. He pushed Reek’s knees to either side. As he forced his pet to take him all in at once, Ramsay wrapped his hand around his pet’s throat gently, kissing lightly at his ear. Whispering, soothing, coaxing the whole time that he slowly forced his way deeper.

“Hush, breathe for me, good boy. You can take it for me, for your Master. Good boy, almost all the way...there, all the way. You surrender so well for me, sweetie. Look how well we fit, puppy.”

Reek nodded, dumb with trembling pleasure. “Thank you. Yes, yes. I need it.” He swallowed hard and his shaking arms held on to Ramsay as if for his life. 

“There is my sweet puppy. Okay, little bitch, Master needs to see you fall apart for me.” He gave a quick flurry of stinging slaps. “Move for me, puppy. All the way up the head of my cock, go on.” He gave sharp little thrusts to make his little panting pet gasp.

“Oh shit,” Reek whined. His head swayed and he hopped to thrusting against his Master. He nodded sluggishly and licked his lips. “ _ Yours.  _ Yours, Master.”

Ramsay growled and wrapped one arm around his boy’s waist. His other hand delivered measured slaps as he started to pump harder into his boy. “Mine. My boy forever! My pet! My Reek! All mine, hear me? Only for me, I only ever want me to wring this response from you. Even when you play with our pack...only I will ever make you feel this good.” He pulled himself nearly out before slamming his boy back down hard.

Reek cried out and his spine rolled up, pulling his head back. “Fuck! Yes!” He pushed himself forward and grabbed Ramsay’s square jaw with one quivering hand. He gripped painfully tight onto Ramsay’s shoulder with the other. “Yes, Master. Only you, ever. Only you. Only Master. I want to be yours. I need you to own me. I need you to punish me and reward me. I-” he dove forward to kiss Ramsay deeply. His long fingers slid up Ramsay’s strong jaw into his thick hair. 

Ramsay moaned, one hand wrapped around his pet’s cock, stroking the way he knew made Reek’s eyes roll back. His other continued to guide his boy up and down, his own hips pushing to meet every thrust. He ripped his lips away long enough to command his boy. “Say my name when you come! Say it like you’ll die without me, mine, my good boy…”

“I would. Don’t forget me, don’t get bored of me!” He cried. “I’d die without you. It’s not fair… oh, fuck! Please,  _ please _ , can I come for you, Master?”

“Never! I’ll never leave you, let you go, get bored of you, ever. Come hard for me, sweet puppy.” Ramsay bit into Reek’s shoulder and gave a series of hard thrusts along with strokes measured with it.

Reek screamed, throwing his head back, “Ah! Ramsay! Ramsay! FUCK!” His shoulders slumped as he exhaled at last and came somewhere below his spinning head. “It’s like… fireworks… I get it now… the cartoons and… oh my brain is gone.”

Ramsay let out a shuddering groan as he tensed, filling his pet, holding him tightly against him. “Yeah...I am not sure I can stand anytime soon.” He began to nibble on his boy’s ear. “Now you have to eat three pieces of pizza to rebuild your strength.” He teased.

Reek stuck out a pouty bottom lip, though he smiled goofily. “Mmm. I was too loud, wasn’t I? I’m sorry.” He let himself fall forward and pressed his face to Ramsay’s. “I love you. No one will ever do that to me. I could fuck everyone on the planet, in history and no one else would do that to me, never ever.” He closed his eyes and laid his head to rest on Ramsay’s shoulder.

Ramsay smirked as he rubbed Reek’s curls and back. “You weren’t too loud. Never be sorry for amazing sex with me, silly puppy. You will always be mine, no matter where you are, what you are doing, you’ll always know you are mine.”


	45. Taming Wolves

Jon stared at the ceiling with enormous eyes. “Luton? Are you awake?” He whispered.

Without opening his eyes, Luton whispered back sleepily. “I must not be. Because if I was awake, you would have called me Master.” He forced himself to not grin, but keep his eyes shut and face relaxed.

“Oh.” Jon closed his eyes and felt like crying. “I’m sorry, Master. Could I put on a show or music or something? Please?” He covered his face, though he was in the dark.

Luton opened his eyes and leaned over his Wolf. “What’s wrong, pet? It has been very stressful for you, I know. Have I told you how pleased, how proud I was of you when we were under attack? It must have been very hard not to just grab Reek and run for it. It must have damn near killed you to hand the weapons over and allow yourself to be taken inside. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stay and help you through it. I’m amazed at how strong you are, how well you are learning. Don’t think I am unaware of the struggle you go through to do it.”

Jon wiped his eyes. His voice cracked as he whispered,

“Thank you. I don’t know what’s right but I tried… I felt like I was going to punch Ramsay in the face so I left without saying anything but goodnight. I… I’m sorry to bring it up, please, please be patient with me, are you sure Reek is safe with Ramsay? He won’t kill him? Really? It’s hard to let go when I feel like he’s in trouble. I’m not trying to fuck things up for anyone. You guys aren’t what I thought you would be-” Jon rolled away and sobbed. “I don’t know-” he choked out, “they’re all gone! Theon was all I had and now it’s like he’s gone too!”

“You know, that was an awful lot all at once. Let me start at the beginning of all of that.” Luton leaned over his boy and played with his hair, stroking his cheek. “So...you did the exact right thing with Ramsay. You complied to the best of your ability, and when you couldn’t any longer, you came right here. Perfect, it is exactly what you should do. That showed him you have some restraint at least. You already showed some loyalty during the attack and tonight was Ramsay’s way of one last test for now. One last tiny way of seeing if he could provoke you. In the morning, I bet you’ll find at least some small freedom given. Or at the very least, he won’t try and irritate you on purpose much. I can’t say never, both he and the others are notorious bullies. Well, not Skinner, he never bullied anyone. Next to him, I look like the worst bully around, don’t I?” He gently teased.

Jon snorted. “Nah. Not really. You’re pretty nice… especially for a kidnapper person. Um, I may be drunk by the way. They said it’s ok because they said it’s ok and I’m not right pissed because I can tell from how I’m talking.” Jon wiped his eyes and smiled in the dark. “I guess if I have to be imprisoned,” he started laughing, “I’m glad you’re my captor. That’s what I’m having sewn onto a throw pillow for you. Do you like it?”

Luton smiled and nibbled on Wolf’s neck. “One thing that Roose and Ramsay have in common, when they are feeling their lives are in order, they loosen all our leashes a little. Once Roose is home and healthy, once Ramsay shows his father his work continued to flow… Things will ease up. We will be allowed another place of our own again..maybe even our own place without roommates. I am becoming the replacement for second, now that Damon and Ramsay are partners. I am pretty sure I can get them to agree to my own space, hell, at least an in-law apartment!”

“Ha, ‘cause you’re a lawyer, isn’t it? Yeah, that’s cool. Whisper and Skinner aren’t too bad to live with though. They seem nice and quiet and not so prone to sudden violence and public sex.” It made Jon crazy, hearing that shit downstairs. He never got anything like that out of Theon, he didn’t think it was possible. It was nice to hear Luton’s kind words and feel his warm mouth. Jon sighed. “You think _Reek_ is safe, Master? See how I did that? Are you proud of me?”

Smirking, Luton petted Wolf’s head. “Yes, I am. Much better. And yes, he is safe. Those scars, the awful injuries you see… Those aren’t recent. It doesn’t mean I condone what Ramsay did, but I’m telling you the facts. It was in the start, when Ramsay was terrified his boy would change his mind...and Reek did, an awful lot. Ramsay overreacted, Reek panicked, Ramsay would soothe him, Reek would think like Theon, Ramsay would overreact, Reek would panic and you see how it went. But Ramsay only ever seriously injured Reek when he would put himself in danger. They have been good, or as good as they can be for quite some time. And most of the hurt or other stuff you hear or see now? It is a mutual thing, Wolf.”

Jon rolled over to face Luton. “What does that mean?” He pushed into Luton’s touch. He wanted the affection and affirmation more than sober Jon could ever admit.

“It means they are into a very extreme version of BDSM. The type where Reek doesn’t get a safe word or the right to name the limits. It's the type they both seem to like. Whenever Reek is scared, nervous, agitated, he can ask for restraints, a gag and it calms him down. It eases him. He might have chosen Ramsay any other way at first, but this is what he wants just as much now. I think he always wanted it deep down and his fucked up family twisted him up just enough that he can’t have it on any safer terms. Let’s be honest, both Ramsay and Reek are messed up. They had fucked up childhoods, monsters for families… omehow they survived it. They understand each other, they balance each other. It works for them, so leave it be. Instead, we could talk about our own relationship.” Luton started to give gentle kisses to Jon’s head. His hands began to massage Wolf’s tense shoulders to calm him further.

“Ok. Thanks for telling me all that. I think I feel better, actually. So… what do you like? Do you have some trick I can do to make you melt for me?” Jon’s dark eyebrows raised suggestively, like he thought he was being subtle.

Luton chuckled and gave Wolf’s hair a gentle yank. “I like you doing the melting, pet. You might be my big bad wolf, but I don’t look anything like Little Red Riding Hood. My knees are way to hairy and I look terrible in cloaks. I am never the prey. But I’m not opposed to playful challenges during sex. As long as you remember that when I say no...it really means no. However, I am open to most things, I am quite interested to find out what you like..what you are into..”

“I like pushing back, playful like n’ all. I wouldn’t keep doing something if you said ‘no’, even if we were dating in the… I don’t know… outside? I wouldn’t like it if you didn’t.” Jon’s eyes darted away. “You already know some things I like. I haven’t been with many people…” he admitted. “Only two before you. I think there’s still things that I don’t know, maybe.” He looked back at Luton and smiled sheepishly. “Well, what do _you_ like? You like my muscles?” His eyes curved upwards, squinting, when he smiled.

Leaning down to lick then gently bite at those muscles, Luton murmured, “Oh yes, and your long black hair. Your pouty mouth, your moody, sulky, cranky handsome face...I love that you are so fierce, strong and wild...but completely mine. I love knowing that when you surrender and howl in orgasm, it's only ever to me. I love knowing that I can keep you safe, that I can make you feel good. That I can care and provide for you and keep you with me always. And I love how you call me Master.”

“Hmm,” Jon smirked. “I think I have to keep you safe too, but ok, _Master_ .” He grinned and popped his eyebrows up again. _Eh, like that, do you?_ He giggled. “You’re an interesting person. I didn’t imagine you would be so thoughtful and complicated. I like when you need me to carry you.” Jon lightly booped Luton’s nose. “You’re pretty handsome but I guess you know that. It’s hard to stop talking like this now.”

Luton tried not to laugh at his poor boy, who was overconfident and swaying with drink. “Oh..well, I can think of something else we could do…” He reached over and began to let one hand stray down his Wolf’s chest, downward until his hand rested just over Wolf’s bulging boxers.

Jon pressed his sensuous lips together and rolled onto all fours over Luton. “Yeah, alright then.” He kissed Luton as he smirked and grabbed both his wrists. “Where do you like me to kiss you?” He asked softly.

Luton grinned and said, “I think you really need to have your mouth fully busy. Take a guess where I’d like you to put those pretty lips of yours.”

Jon swung his hips a little and grinned back. “Hmm. I’ll try to figure it out. Tell me if I’m hot or cold.” He pinned Luton’s wrists to the mattress and kissed his nose. His giggle was low and silly, clearly completely uninhibited and very unlike the suave persona he tried to mimick.

Luton chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, that is cold, Wolf. Like...blizzard conditions. I think your going to have to keep trying, silly.” He relaxed under his pet’s hold and grinned, enjoying these antics. He hoped Wolf will eventually show this more playful side without having to be drunk to do it.

“Blizzard! Can’t live up to my name like that. I know. South is warmer, right?” He opened his mouth slightly and seemed to bend down then kissed Luton’s chin and giggled like a child a quarter of his size would.

“Oh good grief! I feel like I am being tasted for a meal! Perhaps you are a carnivorous wolf and I have mistaken the kind of hunger you had!” Luton slid his foot up Wolf’s thigh slowly and he pressed himself upward to rub against his pet. “I think you are still missing your target. Lower..try lower.”

Jon rolled his lips in to lick them then pulled Luton’s wrists down to his hips so Jon could scoot back to sitting on his knees. He reluctantly released the wrists in his grip to open the slit in Luton’s boxers. He bent and kissed the leaking head of Luton’s erection. “How’s that?”

“Ah, much better! I think..you’ve found the right spot. Now, show me how talented your tongue can be for something other than words.” Luton suggested with a playful smirk.

“Tell me if you like it. If you like something better… I want to make you feel good.” He started by licking Luton’s head with a flat tongue. He ran the tip of his tongue under the rim of Luton’s head then, finally, took it into his mouth. He moved up and down slowly, moving further down with each pump.

“Ah, gods, you are really good at that! That is an impressive talent, after all, worth the wait. Good boy, Wolf…” Luton flung his head back and groaned. He pumped upwards a bit, biting his bottom lip.

Jon looked up at his Master with round, hopeful eyes. _Really?_ He used one hand to massage Luton’s balls and started sucking on his way up and pushing a little further on his way down. He used his index finger to push up just behind Luton’s balls while he massaged them to rub against Luton’s prostate.

Luton gasped and then whispered, “I want to fuck you, Wolf. I want to watch you lose control right along with me. Come on, big, bad wolf, I want to rub myself all over you, I want to make you howl.”

“Show me then,” Jon asked breathlessly. “Take it.”

Luton easily twisted his wrist and was free. His hand had Wolf’s thick black hair like a handle. “I was an amateur magician for years and a con artist, sweetheart. Now, crawl up here to me and be a good boy.”

Jon leaned into the hand in his hair humming a little then did as he was told and found himself kissing Luton’s mouth and then sucking on his brown little nipple.

Luton grabbed his pet’s ass and squeezed it. He rubbed their hard cocks together and then one hand reached into his side drawer. Putting some lube on his fingers, he started to very gently rub around that little hole between Wolf’s cheeks. Little by little, his finger went inwards, seeking the right spot to make Wolf melt. He found the little bundle of nerves and gently flickered over it.

Jon sucked in air sharply and hummed again. “Master,” he whispered softly. His heavy head rubbed into Luton’s chest.

“Good boy, there is my wonderful Wolf. Do you need Master to make you feel better? Hmm? Poor Wolf, all in terrible need, let me see if I can help. Is this making you all better? Uh oh...seems to make matters worse, Wolf.” Luton teased as he added another finger while his other hand was ghosting along his pet’s cock, barely touching it. “Oh no..maybe you should try to beg me to fuck you? See if that helps any, my pretty fierce pet.” Luton tickled the head of his boy’s cock then gave one firm stroke.

Jon groaned and pouted. He looked up at Luton with large, pitiful eyes. “Please?” He managed to say. “You know you want to,” he pleaded like a dog for scraps of steak, licking his lips and bucking slightly with a soft, whining growl.

Luton gave a small chuckle. “I know how much I want to...I just want you to admit how much you want it too. Go on and whine and growl, you don’t have to talk unless you want to. Besides, I’d much rather watch you lose control than hear you struggle to beg me.” He lubed his cock fast and pushed his boy down slowly. “Pull your legs up for me, hold them up, show me how eager you are for me.” He crawled between his boy’s thighs and began to kiss Wolf’s stomach, then licked the length of Wolf’s cock. Leaning back up, Luton entered his boy swiftly, but carefully, watching his face the whole time.

The sweet agony on his face turned towards mild panic. “Wait, please!” He grabbed Luton’s biceps. “Give me just a second? Please, Master?” It felt too out of control too fast. His panting quickened, on the path to hyperventilating.


	46. A Gentle Hand on Your Leash

Luton stayed still and leaned down to kiss Wolf gently, soft little kisses all over his face. “Hush..just relax. I will wait until you feel ready, honey. My very good boy, you feel so good, everything about you turns me on...even this sweet vulnerability. I won’t take advantage of it and use it against you, Wolf. We will wait until you are ready, even if you decide you aren’t ready for another hour. I swear to wait it out, even if you make me cry or wait all night, until my muscles all freeze up.” He joked tenderly, trying to reassure his poor panicking pet.

Jon took Luton’s hand and brought it to his own face so he could press his cheek into it. “I don’t want to hurt you either.” He blinked and a tear rolled down. “I did look at Ramsay through the scope. I’m sorry,” he confessed suddenly. “My finger wasn’t on the trigger and then I thought about Theon or Reek, I guess, and I thought about you too and I couldn’t. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me! I didn’t do it because I just saw you crying and I didn’t want you to hurt like that even though he hurt me. Will you… I’m sorry but I didn’t do it, I only thought about it.” He started hyperventilating down and tried to ask Luton to forgive him.

Luton would never admit to Wolf the fear he felt at the thought of what could have happened. Shaking it off, he grabbed Wolf’s face and made him look at him. “Hey, it is alright. You didn’t do it, that is all that matters. I am not the thought police. I won’t be mad at you or punish you for your thoughts and emotions. Calm down, I am not angry with you. I forgive you for it, alright? Hush now...it is alright. I’m here, shh...good boy, my very good boy.”

“Thank you. I won’t!” He promised emphatically. “I promise you, Master. I won’t hurt Ramsay unless I’m defending myself and only to defend myself but I will never attack him and I’d only defend myself in some kind of emergency. I don’t want to hurt you so I won’t. I _promise._ ” Jon stopped and calmed down. “Do you love me… please?”

Luton smiled and nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, I do...do you think you can love me?” He pushed hair out of Wolf’s face and traced his finger along that pouty bottom lip.

“I think I do already so I tried to make you love me first,” he admitted. “Um, I feel better now.” He rubbed his face into Luton’s hand in slow circular pressing motions. “I have a lot of emotions. I feel like I should warn you because it’s more than I act like I have.”

“I don’t mind, honey. I like it, it’s endearing. Well, I guess we are stuck loving each other then. And I promise that I don’t want to change that about you, I like you being all emotional. As long as you can remember to not bark too much in front of the others, it isn’t a problem.” Luton said, grinning. “Feeling a little better, honey?”

Jon nodded and smiled. “Yes. In my heart and… everywhere else.”

“Everywhere else you say? Hmm...I see…” Luton nuzzled his pet’s neck as he very slowly moved. “Is this okay, honey? You seem to like it, feeling ready to try? I can go very slow and easy…”

Jon nodded a wrapped a hand around the back of Luton’s head. He rubbed up his thigh and squeezed his ass with the other.

“Good boy, you feel so good.” Luton praised and continued to slowly take measured, careful thrusts. He watched to see what made his boy respond the best as he moved. Giving one tiny harder thrust angled for the button inside his Wolf, Luton gave a tiny bit to his pet’s neck.

Wolf gasped. “ _More_?”

Luton grinned and whispered, “Like this? This, sweetie?” He gave another few sharp upward thrusts, holding tightly to his boy’s hips. He was still holding back, not wanting to scare or hurt his wonderful boy. Moaning, Luton began to nibble on Wolf’s nipples as he began to go a bit faster, a bit harder. Just sweeping over that spot inside his boy, over and over. “Is that good, Wolf? Do you like Master fucking you like this? Does my pet like his Master’s cock?”

Wolf leaned up and growled, “ _Yes.”_ He brought his nails running down Luton’s back, pulling him closer.

Hissing, Luton grabbed his boy’s thick hair and yanked him forward. Then he began to kiss Wolf deeply, pumping harder, his other hand grabbed his boy’s thick cock and stroked it in time. “Growl for me, go on be my fierce Wolf, I love it.” He said harshly, biting into that lush bottom lip, then snapping at his boy’s ear.

Wolf moaned and sank but forced his eyes to reopen and took Luton’s jaw in both his hands. He pulled him down to kiss him deeply, growling into his mouth.

That made Luton begin to fuck him in earnest then. Luton lost himself in the warmth and hard flesh, his hands were everywhere. He was panting, giving small encouragements, praise and he was nearly there already. So tired and sore but  here was this wonderful strong man that was wearing HIS collar, squirming and growling for HIM. “Good boy, that’s it, good boy. I want you to howl for your Master.”

Wolf’s head dropped and bent back into the mattress. His eyes widened and his mouth made a helpless oval. “Oh, yes, Master, ah!” His lost eyes snapped shut and he groaned out wrapping his arms around Luton to squeeze him tightly. Luton’s thrusting abdomen rubbed against his cock as his cock pounded the nerves that made him see stars inside and he lost it. “Now, please?” He cried hoarsely.

Luton gasped out, “Now, together. Come for your Master, my pet, MINE! Oh fuck, yes!” He wrapped himself within his wolf’s embrace, he pounded hard, unable to stop now and he poured himself into Wolf.

Wolf cried out with the hot pressure inside him and his own hot seed shooting out onto his stomach. After the waves of increasing pleasure, the last burst depleted him completely. Every muscle melted and grew light and fuzzy as the last pang of orgasm hit him. “Oh… shit.”

“I am so pleased with you. I love you so much, you are everything I need. I’ll be everything you need. You’ll see…” Luton was already half asleep on top of his pet. The orgasm seemed to have sucked the last bit of energy he had left.

 

Harley blinked as the light hit her from the window. She carefully reached out to touch two things at once. One hand went to her collar and the other reached out to make sure Damon was still there. “I love you, I am sorry for Jeyne, my collar, I still have it.” She whispered to herself over and over. The pain was bad but not bad enough for Jeyne to make any appearances, thank goodness.

There was a knock at the door and Osha came in.

Damon sat straight up. “Harley?!”

Harley couldn't move fast, it would explode her head if she did. But she slowly slithered into her Master’s arms and snuggled into him. “Here, Master.” Her voice sounded rusty but stronger and it was clear. Her eyes were huge and full of love, adoration and a tinge of panic. Being weak and hurt didn’t suit her and it scared her half to death. What if Damon left her? She pressed into him deeper. She didn’t recall much from the night before and she didn’t know this stranger, did she? “Please, don’t send me away. Please don’t let this person take me away, Damie, please?”

“Pain meds,” Osha said calmly. She dangled a rattling bottle of pills. “No one is taking you anywhere, me least of all.”

Damon dropped back onto the bed and sighed with relief. “Hey, baby.” He turned to Harley with dark circles under his smiling eyes. “How do you feel?”

“I hurt, but not so bad that Jeyne is here..but she might be coming soon if it gets worse. This...this is a nurse?” Harley couldn't stand how timid she felt, but it was one way to keep Jeyne down. Also, Harley just plain finally was truly properly scared that she almost died. That she wasn’t immortal after all. “I am sorry..I don’t know your name, Miss?” Harley sat up and tried to smile at the nurse. Her hands stayed tightly on Damon’s hand, the stress made her squeeze so hard she might be breaking his fingers.

“Osha, dear. Take these please. It will help with the pain. And here’s an edible. Damon said you like chocolates? I would only eat one right now. Let’s see how you do with that. I’ll check on you in one hour to see if it helps and to check your vitals again. Pulse is good. Look at me, please.” She flashed a tiny light in Harley’s eyes. “Good. Follow my finger, please.”

Harley took the medications and obediently followed Osha’s instructions, but refusing to let go of Damon for even a second. Even as she obeyed, her eyes couldn’t fully track the finger yet. But mostly and Harley gave a tiny smile. “See? All better, I can..do…..uh….” She forgets what she wanted to say but she holds onto Damon tighter. “This..this gets better? I forget things..I can’t….and I’m scared…”

“I think it will, dear,” Osha said more warmly now. She addressed both of them now. “You’ve already made great progress. You’ve blown past the milestones we hoped to see you meet this week just in the last twelve hours. Just be patient and get lots of rest. Let’s focus on managing your pain and evaluating just where you are before we set new goals.” Osha put her hand on Harley’s very gently. “He was with you as soon as he was allowed to be and he never left. They couldn’t _make_ him leave. I’ll be back but you can text me if something comes up.”

Harley started to cry and climbed onto Damon, putting her chin on his chest. The bandages on her head felt heavy and she felt awkward. “Thank you..for being with me. I..I’m sorry...I have always just made you worry or be angry...I’m so sorry...I love you. I am grateful for you and for my collar. I’ll never take it for granted again.”

“Hush, baby. I just want you to get better. I love you, silly girl. Hey, are you hungry? Guess what, Harley?! There’s a chef here that makes food for us!”

“Oh yes, please! And I can see everyone again! I wonder if it’s the old chef or new one? Old one was good, yeah. He made….that thing I like….oh shit...what was it?” Harley couldn’t get her mind working on that track. “Nope. I guess those thoughts just aren’t important yet. Please, can we go down to eat breakfast?” Harley inched her way to Damie’s chin and started to nibble on it. “I remember I like to bite.” She giggled and gave another slightly harder bite to his chin.

Damon smiled. “Ok, let’s go, honey. I bet you’ll feel better.”

Giggling, Harley teased, “Master, you’ll have to help me get ready and carry me the whole time. And that sounds really awesome to me right now. I hope we surprise everyone with me coming down so quickly! Super healing powers!” She took just one more nibble on Damon’s chin.

 

Wolf woke up when doors started opening and shutting out in the hallway. Luton was curled up, half on his chest. He smiled and rubbed Luton’s shoulder. “Hey. Wake up. I smell breakfast.”

“Mmmmm...bacon...love bacon. Pull me up...I’m too weak, I was ravished by a fierce beast last night.” Luton teased holding his arms up as if limp spaghetti.

“Aw.” Wolf made a pouty face in sympathy. “I can carry you.”

Luton laughed and tickled his wolf. “Silly boy, what are you thinking? You can only carry me if I am injured, or drunk.”

“Why?” Wolf grumbled and crossed his arms. “Fine. Let’s go if you can make it on your own.”

Luton laughed more and stood up, tousling his grumpy boy’s hair. “Aww...poor pouty little Wolf.” He wrapped his arms around his boy from behind and squeezed. “I’m sorry, honey. But I just love that fierce growling and barking of yours. I love teasing you, guess you’ll have to get used to that.”

Wolf spun and picked Luton up smirking in his shy way. “Just teasing? That means I can carry you around? Huh?”

“Only when we are alone...or when I’m too tired or drunk to walk.” Luton grabbed Wolf’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “Take me as far as Skinner and Whisper’s room if you want, but that is as far as you can go, carrying me. Agreed?” Luton couldn’t believe how silly he was acting, this wasn’t like him at all. “My gods, why am I being so silly with you? What have you done to me, Wolf? I thought I was going to just change you...why the fuck didn’t someone warn me...that you could change me too.”

“It makes me mental when you do that. What’s your thing I can do to you? Hmm?” Jon carried Luton to the door and put a hand on the knob. “Tell me or I won’t ever let you go.” He raised his eyebrows sweetly.

Luton grinned and crossed his arms. “You are already doing it. Being this silly, stubborn, pouty wonderful, caring yet fierce person. I have always been the one working while others partied. While Ramsay and Damon happily fucked off, dragging our asses and our mental states to hell and back...I worked to keep us going. I never got to be silly, not even when I was younger. And I have always loved bigger, grumpier men than me. Silly and grumpy...plus your size...it is Christmas for me.” He teased, trying to pull back from too much honesty. “I am not comfortable getting personal or flirty or fun. I am trying...maybe this is stuff you can teach me? We can train each other a little, does that work for you?”

 


	47. Small Needs

Ramsay groaned a little and then nestled further into the blanket and his pet. His curls felt a little greasy and when he inhaled them...they smelled like pepperoni pizza. Regardless, he pulled his boy closer and continued to doze.

Reek whimpered softly and adjusted his hips with a content sigh. And sleep descended upon them.

 

Wolf followed Luton downstairs. “Where is everyone?”

Luton shrugged. “Huh...we could just sit and start without them...but. No. Know why? Every fucking morning, even when I was sick or up late, Ramsay would make sure I dragged my ass for every damned breakfast. No way, if we have to be here on time, so do they! Let’s get their lazy asses up for once! See how they like it!” He grinned and grabbed his Wolf’s hand. “Let’s start with finding and waking Ramsay!” He texted as they headed upstairs.

A group text went out to Alyn, Damon and Skinner.

BREAKFAST! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND COME EAT!

Wolf stopped, hearing a buzz and quack in the pool room. “Oh my gods, they’re still here. They must have passed out. He leaned from the stairs and saw bodies under blankets on the floor. “By the gods! They really DO have orgies!” He backed up, bumping into Luton. “I’m not doing that!”

“Can’t say that I have any interest in sharing myself or you. Don’t worry, you are really not Ramsay’s type. And considering your past, I think it would be a terrible idea for you and Reek. Anyway...let’s get these foolish idiots up. If Roose were here, holy hell, if Damon ever walked in, he would probably beat everyone but Cub. Who do you want to start with? Pick a body part and gently nudge it with your foot, then back up.”

Luton joked and then he stood over Ramsay. In the sweetest of whispers, Luton asked, “Ramsay are you awake? No? Ramsay? RAMSAY! BREAKFAST TIME!”

“What are you yelling about?” Damon yawned. He came up behind the two of them with Harley in one arm. “RAMSAY! ALYN! GET THE FUCK UP, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!”

“Don’t!” Alyn put his hands up to block the smack he thought was coming. “I didn’t do it! What… what happened?”

Cub dove fully under the blankets, burrowing deep when booming yelling started.

Ramsay sat up and then looked around. “Shut the fuck up, its..its...fuck, you are loud, motherfucking assholes and Reek, why the fuck am I on the floor? And with...did we? Oh no..no..no we didn’t. What?” He blinked rapidly and yanked Reek up alongside him, as if that would help fix all this. Ramsay even gave a vague gesture along with a nod to Reek. He himself wasn't sure what it meant. Harley was dissolving into helpless giggling in Damon’s arm.

“Ah!” Reek yelped and yanked the blanket to cover himself. He wrapped it around his waist, turning bright red. “I have to take a shower,” he mumbled to the floor.

Harley finally could take it no longer. Pointing, leaning out of Damon’s grip, she yelled out, “Ramsay! A piece of pepperoni..stuck to the back of your neck. What the fuck did you guys all do last night? Food kink? With pizza? Oh gods, where is Cub? Did you all scare him so much with your pizza kink that he ran away to hide?” She started laughing again.

Ramsay flushed and tried to find the offending meat on his neck, grumbling. “Look, we had a very stressful day yesterday? Alright? We came up to play pool and had a few drinks. We ate a very late midnight kind of snack and it made us all tired.”

Damon’s eyes danced. “Oh? Really? Did you get pizza on the blanket too?” He grabbed the blanket and gave it a hard tug. Reek yelped and pulled back, trying to run to Ramsay. “What, uh, part of the recipe bruised Reek’s ass?”

“Yeah, yeah. People fucked. It happens,” Alyn grumbled. “Cub, sweetie? Come here to Master.”

Ramsay frowned and wrapped his boy in his arms. “I have a perfectly good explanation.” He nodded, then hugged Reek as if that was the end of the discussion. Cub crawled fast over to Alyn and climbed him, whimpering.

“Ha ha! Tell me what midnight snack you had, fuckface! I want to make it for Harley!”

Alyn relaxed as he held Cub. “Grow up, Damon. He smacked his boy around and fucked him. I think you could figure out how to do that. Would it help if I broke it down into steps and drew you pictures?” Alyn grinned and leaned back snuggling his little boy and giving him fluttering kisses.

Damon smirked. “You might have to show me.”

Alyn stopped smiling.

Cub looked over at Smash, devastated that his Master was upset AGAIN. “No, Smash! Nice to Master! Wonderful Master! So mean!” He burst into tears.

Alyn was stunned for a moment.

Damon’s jaw dropped and he turned to Harley, looking slightly panicked.

“Oh, Cub, shhh. It’s ok, silly boy. Don’t yip at Smash, honey. Master is fine,” Alyn soothed petting his poor boy. “Ok?”

Cub sniffed and took in a very deep, shuddering gasping breath as he calmed down. “Sorry...Master. Sorry Smash.” He leaned into Alyn and started to suck his thumb.

Harley grinned with a tiny bit of evil and whispered to her shocked Damie, “It is sometimes the tiniest one that can stop a bully. I love my bully so much, I would hate to see Cub drive you away in terror...not with fists but with tantrums. This is adorable, Master, come on… See the silliness in it and smile for Cub. Please, Damie?”

“Poor Cub. What if I leave your master alone and bother puppy instead? That’s a two for one deal!” He laughed and stomped down to yank at the blanket again.

“AH! Damon, please! Stop!” Reek was trembling slightly. This was like a nightmare, next he’d have to take a test for a class he hadn’t even been to all year in a classroom full of his exes. “I need to take a shower please,” he begged Ramsay.

Wolf's eyes had never been so big in his drained face. He just couldn’t understand what he was seeing. Where was Theon and what the hell was this?!

Ramsay growled at Damon. “Pick on me then and leave my poor puppy alone! Go shower very fast, Reek. Breakfast is now apparently.” He grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Reek and shoved him towards the door. Then he turned and looked up at Damon, snorted dismissively and grinned at Harley.

“Hey! So are you totally screwed up now? Can you like..smell colors and see the future or anything? Any new powers? Any other personalities? Hey, in the hospital, there was this one personality, you creeped us the hell out! Your face went all slack like you had died, I thought you did, but-”

“OKAY!” Damon interrupted. “Her new super power is super healing, her new personality is Sheba; the Ramsay Eater, and she doesn’t smell colors but I can taste them and see music… is that a problem?”

Reek crept past Jon, trying not to make eye contact with him or Luton. Just as he got to the stairs, Skinner and Whisper came down.

“I wasn’t being mean to your boy, Ramsay. Relax. RED IS A LOVELY COLOR ON YOU! See? Nice!” Damon grinned and took Harley into the dining room.

Ramsay held his head and then whispered, “I will skin his ears off. Yes. Right after I get rid of this headache and the pepperoni smell. Then I am going to skin his ears off.” He staggered with his jeans, then nearly killed himself putting them on. Skinner pulled Whisper safely away from the mumbling psychopath as he passed. Whisper smothered a giggle and fanned her red face.

Ramsay continued to stagger towards his room then shed the jeans like a dead snake skin. Following the sounds of rushing water, Ramsay staggered right into Reek’s shower.

Reek yelped and jumped, then relaxed seeing it was Ramsay. “I’m sorry. I have to find an anti-viagra and get a prescription,” he confessed miserably.

With a snort, Ramsay moved Reek so he was in the shower spray instead. “Oh yeah, that is a great idea. Then instead of a lusty, wonderfully kinky boy, I can have a monotone, low testosterone husband. You’ll say, Not tonight, dear. I have a headache. I’ll be in bed as soon as I finish crocheting this holder for the toilet paper. Foolish puppy, I love you this way, I love our craziness… Now help me wash and then I’ll get that smell out of your hair for you.”

“Pft. Can I try that tonight? _I have a headache, sorry,_ ” Reek said coyly, biting his lip. “Then what would you- OH my god, I’m doing it already!” He covered his face with both his hands. _Alright, I’m going to try internet research like Harley said._

 

Whisper sat next to Skinner and she gave a polite greeting to Walda. She was distracted at how far away her Master seemed to be. While she had found it amusing, the antics of Ramsay and the boys seem to have upset him. Hoping to help calm him, Whisper put one hand on his, gently squeezing it.

He turned to her, seeming to have awoken from a daydream, and smiled. “How did you sleep, sweetness? How are you feeling?”

Whisper blushed and looked down. “Fine, thank you. I feel fine.” Last night Skinner had shown her how to use her hands and mouth while he used his. She couldn’t wait until they worked their way up to actual sex. “May I fill you a plate, Master?”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek and rubbed her thigh. “How can you possibly be this pretty after just waking up? Look at the rest of us. What kind of magic is that?” He said quietly into her ear.

 _Oh, great!_ Damon thought. _Well, what the fuck do I say now? Way to show me up, Romeo._

Harley looked at the two of them like she was watching a romantic movie. “Aww...Damie...they are so cute…” Then the color drained from her face. “Uh...Skinner and...and...Damie?” She started to pant and her fingers scrambled, to find her collar.

“It’s a new name, honey. Don’t worry. That’s Whisper, sweetheart. I bet you want to share some bacon with me, right? SHARE, Harley.”

Alyn asked Violet the maid for the ketchup as she set the table.

“For cereal?”

Alyn shrugged. “Just… it’s fine. Sometimes he just likes to see it.”

Cub stared up at his Master with round eyes full of hero worship. Alyn just took on the MAID for ketchup! He flung his arms around Alyn and hugged tightly. He wished he could thank him, but the fluffy lady and the MAID were around.

Walda stood to take Hannah to get dressed and Rose started wailing. Cub instantly burrowed into his Master, then peeked up suspiciously with fear at the loud thing.

“Gimme!” Reek skidded around the corner and reached out with his freshly cleaned arms.

Walda giggled. “Change Hannah for me?”

“Ok! I remember the front to back rule,” he promised and took Hannah like it was a game-winning interception.

“Don’t be afraid of the baby, little boy,” Alyn cooed softly. “Silly Cub. They love you.”

“Reek, you better come back and eat after that,” Damon warned. He wasn’t teasing this time.

Cub looked up and that is when he saw it. His brain exploded. That thing...that thing that held Puppy’s attention, had...had..A BINKIE! SAME COLOR, SAME KIND BUT SMALLER! All of Cub’s missing binkies, right here, shrunk by evil bad things! Oh, the unfairness of it all! He pointed and started to whine, indignantly.

“Cub, what’s this tantrum about?” Alyn asked with a slight strain in his calm voice.

Whining, Cub stared at Fluffy then back at his Master, he can already see the impatience in his eyes. Shrinking down, he whimpered, “Stranger, no talk? Can’t tell. No talk, strangers. Good Cub knows rules.” But he couldn’t help but glare at the terrible thing with his binkie.

“Poor Cub! You can speak here, little boy. Violet and Tansy aren’t really strangers. What’s wrong?”

Cub nodded and lowered his head, then tried so hard to keep his bitterness out of his words. He didn’t want to upset his Master anymore. “Thing! Stole Cub! Binkie! Mine! Thing stole!”

“Aww, poor honey! That’s not yours, Cub. Calm down. That’s for baby Hannah. You don’t have a pink binky. See? It’s pink, not red and yours is bigger.”

“Skinner, do you have a lap top I could borrow?” Reek asked in a low voice while he changed Hannah on the twin’s little unfolding pad. “AH! IT’S YELLOW! GET OSHA!”

“What’s yellow?” Alyn demanded.

“THE POOP!”

“Oh, Reek,” Skinner groaned shaking his head. He googled ‘yellow stool, infant’ and said calmly, “It’s fine with me but you have to ask Ramsay first. It’s fine.”

“It’s because they’re nursing, dear, and just a few days old,” Walda agreed, so happy to sit alone for a moment.

Harley was eating the bacon off Damon’s plate when she looked up at Damon. “Aww… I think Cub needs his binkies. Where are they? Did he lose them? Poor guy.”


	48. Small Victories

Ramsay swept into the room and walked over to Cub. “Here, I am sure I won last night. So you won too.” He handed the boy a shiny extra large plastic bottle of ketchup. With a piece of thick tape on it declaring it was Cub’s ketchup.

He walked over to his seat and gave both Reek and Rose a kiss on the way. “Puppy, come eat right now. Bring the princess with you. She hasn’t had anytime to properly admire her older brother.”

Cub stared open mouthed at the ketchup then bounced, clapping. “Thank you! Eyes! Master, See? Ketchup! Cub ketchup! Mine! Please Master? See?”

Oh, to see the MAID come in and find out it is HIS OWN BOTTLE, she cannot touch it! Ha! Cub gave his master the most beseeching look ever, even inching closer, his trembling little hands climbing Alyn’s shirt. “Please? Cub keep? Cub Ketchup! Eyes win! Cub win, please?”

“That’s right, Cub. Eyes says it’s yours so you get to keep it. Hurray!”

Cub clapped and kissed Alyn’s face sloppy and quick everywhere in thanks. Then he beamed at his family, holding up the ketchup like an Olympic award. Harley clapped and then she used Damon’s large hands to clap more. Whisper offered congratulations and smiled a little.

Luton gave a thumbs up. “You realize you are corrupting an innocent? You taught him to cheat for a bottle of ketchup, Ramsay. That might be a new low for you.” Luton commented lightly. Ramsay grinned at Rose, ignoring all of them. They were in a staring contest that only ended when the baby burped up at him.

“Well, that was rude.” He commented. “Reek, do I need to feed you myself or will you pick up that fork?”

“Sorry.” He pushed his eggs into a smaller pile and poked his fork into it. It felt cold and slimy and his tight, twisting stomach wanted even less to do with it than his dry mouth. Still, he forced it in and tried to swallow. “Could I go on the internet, Master?”

Narrowing his eyes, Ramsay said slowly, “After you eat. If you don’t want the eggs and bacon, fine. There is cereal, fruit and yogurt, pick something and eat it. Then you can use the internet.”

“I didn’t mean right now!” Reek grinned and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “I’ll eat more. Thank you.” He tried some bacon but the salt was bitter on his tongue and the grease made his stomach turn. Buttered toast was easiest. _Stupid food. Why do humans have to eat?_

Walda looked to Ramsay with a deeply thoughtful expression. “Well, what do we think the plan is for today? I thought I could hold the press conference after meeting with the Sheriffs office tomorrow. I’d love to take Reek and the girls shopping, if that’s alright. Do you think it may be too dangerous?”

“Girls meaning baby girls? Or Whisper and Harley? Not sure if Harley is really able to go out yet...and it is not safe at all for the babies to leave this estate yet. I have enough men to guard you, Reek, maybe one more. No long trips though, the mall is fine but no further, okay? I will be at the conference and so will Reek. I am pretty sure he will just let me be his mannequin. He turns on that charm and no one notices my Godlike self anymore. It’s cruel and manipulative and abusive but I can’t help myself, I love him anyway.” Ramsay lamented.

Jon scoffed and stood up so fast that his chair fell over. “ _Excuse me,_ ” he strained to politely say to Luton and marched off to the restroom with his nails digging into his palms.

Reek had laughed at Ramsay’s complaint but now tried to shovel more food in miserably.

Ramsay gave Reek’s hair a tousle. “Good boy, just a little more for me, sweet puppy?” He coaxed softly before going to hand Rose back to her mother. As soon as her gas had traveled downward, Ramsay no longer wished to try staring contests.

Damon squeezed Harley gently. “How’s the food? Are the meds making you loose your appetite?”

Harley nibbled on a piece of bacon, only the second one, usually by now Damon’s plate would have been empty. Instead, he is only missing the two pieces of bacon and maybe a spoonful of eggs. “Yes, Master. Sorry...I’m not as hungry as usual. It tastes really good though! Way better than anything we all could make.”

There was a sudden shriek and crash as the MAID fell over something that wasn’t there a moment ago. As the woman lay in a heap, Cub leaped up, standing in Alyn’s lap, pointing and yelled, “BOB!”

Harley tried to carefully adjust herself enough to look over and then grinned. “Oh no… Bob survived but... he doesn’t fit in with Walda’s decor at all. Do you think if we carry him to our rooms, maybe he’d stay there?”  

“Mmm, he was there,” Reek informed her, covering his mouth while he ate. “The only asshole that got into the guest house was bludgeoned and no one else was there. He probably got lonely when we left.”

Skinner sighed and grinned nervously at Whisper. “It’s an inside joke.”

Harley giggled again. “I just wish he could have helped us when we were under attack. But I suppose even a demonic coffeemaker has limits.”

Luton got up to go check on his boy. Ramsay called out, “Bring him back here, make him finish eating.”

He nodded,  waiting until he was in the hallway before he rolled his eyes. Knocking on the bathroom door, Luton called, “Wolf, are you alright?”

The door slowly swung inward. Wolf came out red faced and looking guilty. “Um…” He rubbed the back of his head.

Luton arched an eyebrow. “Yes?” He waited, simply looking up at Wolf, lips slightly curled.

“Don’t be mad,” he mumbled then sighed and dropped his head. “I lost my temper but that’s why I walked away.” He let the door open all the way, revealing a dent in the wall. “I’m sorry.”

“Yikes, wish you hadn’t done that. Let’s ask Alyn if he has anything we can keep readily available to hit. In the meantime, I’m going to have to pay for that.”

Luton sighed and hooked an arm over Wolf’s shoulder. “I’ll think of ways for you to pay me back, of course.” He whispered then started walking Wolf back towards the dining room. “I want you to sit down and finish eating, okay?”

Wolf nodded. “Could I have a napkin for my knuckles. Shit. I’m sorry, Master.” His head hung low. He should feel indignant or righteous but he just felt like a failure.

“Oh, sweetie… You just put yourself in trouble. And me too. I can’t hide a dent and your wrecked hand from Ramsay and Damon.” Luton tried to rummage fast in the medicine cabinet to treat his boy’s hand. Then he took a large swallow and said, “Alright, let’s get back in there.”

Wolf looked down at Luton with round, pitiful eyes and slightly protruding bottom lip, then looked at the floor and followed him into the kitchen.

Luton hugged his boy as they entered the dining room. “Alright, let me get this out of the way right now.” He rubbed Wolf’s back after he shoved him into his chair. “Uh… Walda, there was a tiny accident in your downstairs bathroom. Please just tell me how much the repairs are for the tiny bit of a damage and I will be happy to pay you in cash immediately.”

Ramsay looked at Wolf’s bandaged fist. “And what happened to his hand?”

“His fist hit the wall. Wolf tried to do the right thing… He got angry and went to calm down. I need to see if Alyn can lend me a punching bag or something..” Luton muttered, standing over his boy protectively.

Wolf swallowed and peeked over at Walda. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine. I’m glad you didn’t hurt anyone. I’d rather you hit a wall any day, but a punching bag sounds like a great idea. Maybe Reek and I can get one today.”

“I can patch the wall with some Spackle,” Wolf offered. “If you have any extra paint, I can fix it all myself.”

“Perfect! That will be five dollars, Luton,” she giggled.

Reek snorted and smiled at Wolf.

“Baby, help me out,” Damon whispered. “What do you think about this guy? Are you getting bad vibes?”

Harley shook her head a tiny bit. “I can feel that edge to him, that part that wants to run or fight. But he really is trying so hard to not do it. I think he is starting to accept this is his home now. I don’t think he will run. But I think he might challenge someone or try and top Luton or attack Ramsay if pushed hard enough. I really like him though, in just the short time I’ve known him. I am really rooting for him.”

Damon kissed Harley’s cheek. “Thanks, baby. If you start to worry, let me know, ok? You were right with that nurse, remember?” Damon grinned at her proudly and put at arm arm around her shoulders.

Ramsay looked over at Wolf as if considering, then spoke.

“You did well the other day. Thank you for showing your loyalty. You have earned the right to not be in the cage and to go without a shock collar. Alyn will set up a punching bag for you. You are off probation. Don’t make me or Luton regret allowing you the same privileges as all the other pets. You may go anywhere in the main areas, our areas of this house. No windows or doors that are shut, you stay away from them. You may ask to use the phone or computer. You can use the library, tv room and game rooms anytime you wish, as long as someone knows where you are.”

Ramsay turned back to his breakfast then.

Wolf’s jaw sank until his lips were pulled apart. “Uh… thank you, Ramsay,” he managed at last.

Reek smiled. “Done!” He got up from the table and gave Ramsay a quick hug.

“There’s a tablet you could take on my desk, Reek,” Skinner offered.

“Thanks!” Reek ran, pounding up the stairs.

“Do you want to go shopping, Whisper?” Skinner asked warmly.

Whisper nodded timidly. “If...if you don’t mind it, Master?”

“No. I don’t mind at all. Hey, uh, let me give you some money.”

“There’s no need, Skinner.” Walda smiled. “I have more money than I could ever spend. I’d love to buy her some things to make her feel more comfortable here in our… _interesting_ family.”

Whisper blushed. “Thank you very much...you are very kind.”

“I’ll be so happy to get out and just do something fun by myself for awhile with a friend,” Walda said, seeming to ask more than state the idea.

“Who’s going with her besides Reek? Maybe Alyn or I should go…” Damon fretted. He shook his head. “I can’t leave Harley. I don’t like this. I don’t like them going out there alone.”

“Would… I could go. I don’t know if you’d want me to, but I’d definitely be willing” Wolf offered quietly.

Ramsay snorted. “Nice gesture, Wolf. But the idea was a Master going along. Besides, I don’t think you are ready for that yet, Wolf. You are allowed the house and the estate grounds with an escort for now. Skinner, Luton, you two work the hardest...Skinner gets to go and keep an eye. Beyond that, I have asked two Wildlings, Tormund and Styr to go with them.” He finished texting and smirked. “There, today I need to visit a few folks, at some point we need to sit down today and discuss The Kraken and our plans for it.”

Damon frowned. “Who the fuck are you visiting? You’re not going alone are you?”

“What about after dinner?” Skinner suggested, at nearly the same time.

“After dinner sounds perfect, we can talk then. And if you must know, I have a meeting with some other parties interested in our..products. That's all, calm yourself, Damon. Isn’t the idea for you to stay calm so Harley stays calm while she heals? Huh? Chill the fuck out. We can talk after breakfast if you want to keep yelling at me, okay?” Ramsay growled softly.

Damon wasn’t sure whether he should yell at Ramsay more or just eat some of Harley’s brownie to calm down. His nerves were shot. Everything seemed like a bright, hot, threat.

Ramsay sighed. “Look, we managed while you were gone, okay? We are fine. I have plenty of very talented killers roaming this place. I am allowing them to go out for a short trip under heavy guard, they will be fine. And my meeting is going to be at the Kraken itself, you are welcome to come with me, Damon. Luton will be with me, so it’s not like I am unattended either. No one will be alone to fend for themselves, okay?”

“Yeah, I’d like to go with you.” Damon held tight to Harley. “After the attack and the incident at the hospital, it’s hard to feel safe.” He stood carrying Harley. “Glad you were all fine without me, though,” he laughed with some bitterness. “Poor Harley, will you be ok if I go? I can stay if you want, sweetheart.”

Harley hugged her Master tightly, rubbing her face lightly against his chest. “I want to stay with you badly...but I understand if you need to go, Master. I can behave and rest until you come home. If I am not tired though...can I get permission to leave the room? To like...sit on the couch and watch television or something, please?”

“Sure, honey! I think getting out of the room will be good for you.”

“Thank you, Damie. Can I stay with you until you have to get ready to go? Please?” Harley couldn’t understand why she felt so damned needy and timid. She really hoped this goes away even more than the pain in her head or the clumsiness she feels.

“Fuck it. Let’s just chill in here for awhile. Did you eat your special brownie? See if it helps the pain. We can watch one of your gory horror movies until fuckface yells for me if you want.”

Giggling, Harley snuggled into her Master. “Oh yay! Ooh..how about Green Inferno? A nice cannibal movie to really kick off my day. And yes, I ate it just before we came downstairs. Right after I took my pills and right now I don’t hurt. Maybe we should watch a dark comedy instead…” She began to kiss and nibble on Damon’s chin again.


	49. Rock and a Hard Place

While Whisper shopped with Walda, Skinner would interject with a suggestion now and then.

“How about this jacket?” He asked looking a North Face coat over. “Has a lot of pockets.” _Seems weatherproof._

“Are we planning an expedition?” Whisper gently joked while adding the jacket into the carriage. Right next to the two backpacks, tent, power bars, bottled water and small travel kit items. She was beyond nervous now but she couldn’t very well ask Skinner anything in front of Walda. Even just in front of Reek, Whisper wouldn’t dare to question her Master. In private, it was a different matter.

“Excuse me? Master, I am very thirsty… Could you take me to get a cup of coffee, please?” She asked as politely and submissively as possible. Whisper didn’t want Reek or Walda to think anything was wrong. But she had to halt whatever madness this was. She highly doubted the boys were planning Master/Pet camping trips anytime soon and she needed to figure out what her Master was doing.

“Ok. We’ll meet up with you guys in the food court.”

“WAIT! Whisper! What do you think? Is this, like, manly?” Reek grinned and flexed in a military style jacket.

Skinner tilted his head. “You’re supposed to shop for Walda.”

Reek frowned and appealed to Whisper with a charming smile.

Skinner grabbed a temporary pay-as-you-go phone and lock box while he was distracted.

“Not really your style, Reek. Try that suede jacket behind you… I bet it will look better. But then you need to help Walda find a new playpen and oh, here is the list.” Whisper handed it to Reek and smiled. “I’ll be back to help soon!” She followed Skinner towards the coffee shop after checking out. “Thank you, Master for getting me coffee. You are generous to me and I am grateful for it.”

“Oh, heh.” Skinner smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just coffee. Don’t worry about it, sweetie!” It was obvious he appreciated the gratitude, despite his flippant response.

Whisper sipped her coffee, then peeked up at Skinner. “May I ask a question, please?”

“Sure.”

She tried to make sure to sound very respectful no matter what. “We seem to be buying items for a trip, Master. But you haven’t mentioned the pack taking a trip, or us being allowed to take a trip? I am confused, could you please explain this to me? I am getting nervous that something is happening I should be prepared for.”

 _Allowed_ … Skinner stirred his iced coffee with its straw. “It’s better if you don’t worry about it. There are some things that are better not to know until after they happen.”

Whisper bit her lip and nodded. She was always obedient, always had been. Never one to rebel and seek out punishment like others. So there was no greater surprise than her own when Whisper dared to continue the conversation. “I understand that I should not ask or know about business, Master. But this feels...personal, like it will involve me and you...so, isn’t that something I should know?”

“True. I know that seems… it _is_ fair and logical, but it’s safer not to know so you aren’t to blame, see? I would never ask you to… hide or…” He stopped and tried again. “ _If_ I made a decision for us that I wanted to keep private, the difficult thing is, I couldn’t ask you to hide or lie. Understand? I know it’s frustrating, just try to trust me.” He touched her hand and pursed his lips, looking sympathetic yet determined.

Whisper knew it, he was thinking of running away. However, she knew better than to push it. Every instinct within her, from years of training told her that to push now would be bad. Skinner might not hurt her, but he would be angry with her. He might punish her another way or alienate her. Nodding, Whisper lowered her eyes. “Yes Master. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, to help me understand. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“No! If course not! You have the right to ask, darling. I won’t usually keep things like this either. I don’t like doing it but, this one time at least, I really feel it's necessary. You didn’t do anything wrong at all, alright?”

 _But you are thinking of doing something very bad, for both of us,_ Whisper thought but didn’t dare voice. She would try to speak with him again later on. If that didn’t work… It didn’t bear thinking of. For now, Whisper hid her worry behind a small smile. “Yes, Master. I am very lucky to have someone as tolerant as you.”

Whisper looked up at Skinner, then down again, flushed. “Out of all the Masters here, you are the most kind, smart and…” Tears suddenly blurred her vision. He can’t try and have them run, Ramsay and Damon would hunt them. Maybe Alyn and Harley’s terrifying alter egos would be the ones to tear them apart. Her world was finally feeling safe, she really liked Skinner but..she wiped her eyes. “Sorry...”

Skinner took both her hands in his. “It will be alright. I’ll do anything and everything to protect you. We’ll be safe.” He pulled back and rubbed his mouth. “Do you happen to speak any other languages?”

Paling, Whisper stammered, “Yes. I can speak seven languages. Which ones would you like me to start using?” She began to twist her napkin into shreds upon the table.

“Are you more comfortable with Spanish or French?”

“Oh gods. I can’t. It’s too much. Master, am I really supposed to pretend I don’t know what is going on? I do not want to be disrespectful but I am not a stupid woman. A pet maybe, but not stupid. I am not a person with a temper, but you are scaring and frustrating me right now very badly. Please tell me that it's just a fantasy you are entertaining?” Whisper knows this is too far but it was going too far on his end too.

“Yes, you are supposed to pretend. I know you aren’t stupid.” Skinner glanced around. “Of course, it’s just a fantasy. If the estate is attacked again, I’d like to have supplies on hand, Whisper. You don’t go through something like that without changing.”

Whisper nodded but her eyes were angry. She kept them down and finished her coffee fast. “I am ready when you are to continue shopping, Master.” Her voice was soft but the words were clipped.

“Good.” Skinner stood up and threw his drink away. He stared at the trashcan as his chest rose then fell.

“Hey!” Reek ran over waving. “Check this out! Show them!”

Walda smiled and held up a cute Chenille pink sweater dress with a brown leather belt.

“So cute, right! Wait until you see her in it! I found this sage green structured jacket! Look at the fur trim! Do you love it! Doesn’t she look like Marilyn Monroe if Jackie O dressed her!”

Whisper tried to smile. “It’s so lovely! I can’t wait to see.”

 

Harley lay on the couch and listened as Whisper told her, Reek and Wolf about her problem with Skinner.

“He tried to run once before, when we first had to leave the townhouse Ramsay had. I caught him trying to climb over the gate and covered for him. They forgave him and we all thought it was over with. Maybe Skinner is panicking again and he thinks this is also a way to protect you. We can’t allow it, this time they will catch and punish him for it.”

Whisper nodded. “I know but I can’t tell Damon because how do I betray my own Master? He would never forgive or trust me after that. Might even not want me at all, then what am I? Skinner is so wonderful and supportive to me, I can’t hurt him that way. But I know that trying to escape will only bring another kind of hurt on him. If not downright death if our enemies catch us first.”

Cub lay under the couch, half dozing, half listening, not really catching much of the discussion. When his Master started to have a talk with Damon in the kitchen, Cub crawled in here to see what the others were doing. He had sat with Puppy, who had braided his hair, then the talking was boring.

So he has come under here to take a rest, curling up and still relishing the joy of ketchup. Master had let him put it in the fridge after breakfast and made sure the MAID saw it. He was half smiling as he dozed.

Pushing her hair away from her face in frustration and nerves, Whisper tried to keep herself calm but tears threatened to fall.

“I am going to try and make Skinner discuss this with me again tonight. I...I hate to be seen as pushy, rude or disobedient but...I have to try. I have to try and convince him that we cannot run away. But what Master lets a slave make decisions? If he decides to do this...I cannot just say “no, sorry Master”. I have to obey. I don’t know if I love him or anything yet...but I really care for him, so much. He could have raped me, beat me, he could degrade or humiliate me or lock me away. Skinner gives me so much freedom, he has been generous to a fault and I think he likes me back. We...he hasn’t even made me...he has been so patient…”

Whisper blushed and cut herself off. Wiping away a tear, she said miserably, “He told me to try and trust him and I really want to. I do so badly. But I also can’t just look on, knowing my Master is about to get himself hurt or killed. I don’t care what happens to me as much as I care about him. So what the hell do I do now? What if talking to him tonight doesn’t work? And I am well versed in speaking as a submissive, respectful girl...but I really don’t know how to argue or try and convince an Alpha to do something.”

Whisper looked at the others beseechingly for any advice or help.

“This is a good start,” Reek ventured. “This was absolutely the right thing to do; talking to us. You don’t have to betray Skinner, and even if you _did_ run up to Ramsay and tell him yourself, it wouldn’t be a betrayal. Ramsay owns everyone but Walda and Roose here and that includes you and Skinner. I think, the way things are set up, you are never ever supposed to be forced into a situation where you have to go against someone higher than your master. I think maybe you could try talking to him if you feel comfortable. Meanwhile, Harley and I are pretty good at reading people and I think if we just report what we honestly see and feel then Ramsay or Damon will fix the issue.”

Reek sighed and went back to his tablet then he got an idea. “Maybe I can just innocently ask if we’re going camping?” He looked at Harley raising his shoulders.

“You aren’t afraid that Ramsay will kill him?” Wolf asked somberly.

“No. Of course not.” Reek busied himself reading the article he’d found.

“Of course not? He killed all my friends.”

“He didn’t kill all of them… listen, it was a war that we didn’t start. I don’t think you-”

“All of them.” Wolf said sadly. “I miss Theon most of all, _Reek._ ”

Reek froze. His eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled sharply, then he silently took his tablet upstairs.

Harley glared at Wolf.

“That was mean of you. He is really trying to make this work between you and him. To move forward and find a new relationship as friends with you. And you hurt him every time. You accuse Ramsay of hurting Reek, yet you are the only one I have seen hurt Reek recently. We are trying to help Whisper figure out how to keep Skinner from running away and you go and do something like that. Why?”

“What?” Wolf recoiled from her accusations. His brow was pinched in confusion. “I didn’t mean to hurt him… he can’t expect me to pretend Ramsay is something he’s not. I can’t just forget my family because my feelings are inconvenient for _Reek_.”

A door slammed upstairs.

Wolf looked down for a moment then suggested, “We should tell Luton. He’s the most level-headed and he knows Skinner better than anyone, I think. He’s very kind. I think he’d know what to do.”

“I don’t know about that, Wolf. Luton is very nice and a very fair man, but his loyalty to Ramsay is absolute. Also, if I understand the hierarchy, Luton is vying for Damon’s now vacant spot for second in command. He would be compassionate for us, but he would tell Ramsay in a second if it would help him rise higher.” Whisper said, drawing her knees up, toying with her laptop.

“I’m sure you’re right, only Reek will as well. I think it's a matter of _how_ he finds out now. I can’t see Reek hiding anything from him,” Wolf pouted bitterly.

Whisper fought not to sigh and roll her eyes at the moody Wolf. “Reek won’t say anything yet. He will wait until I speak to Skinner tonight and see if I can change his mind. He said he would help me find a way...right Harley?”

“Yep. I know Reek very well. He is my best friend after all.” Harley cast a fiery glare at Wolf.

“He won't just go running to text Ramsay or anything. He understands how delicate this shit is. Reek doesn’t want to see Skinner get hurt and yes, we will all wait and hope tonight you can talk sense into Skinner. If not, we can all discuss it tomorrow. Don’t freak out, come on, you are the zen like chick, remember?”

Harley gently teased as her head started to pound in swelling slow waves. Shit. She knew that this brought Jeyne but sitting up hurt so much, her mind wouldn’t think, couldn’t work. _Who do I ask for help, what do I do, do I call? How do I?_

The panic hit and the pain intensified, Harley was drowning, spiraling in it. Jeyne clawed her way past and filled the vacant space. She must protect herself while Harley took the pain and terror down below.

Her eyes glittered and Jeyne begin to grin, curling slowly, then moving in a very predator motion. Pain lanced through her and growling, Jeyne crouched but did not attempt to move further.

Wolf raised an eyebrow and slowly glanced at Whisper. _Right, this tiny girl has gone batshit mental._ It would be hilarious if it wasn’t such a travesty. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “ _You don’t have a way to reach Skinner, do you?”_ He said in a low soft voice.

Whisper shook her head then leaned slowly closer to him as if stretching.

“No and it wouldn’t help probably. I know she is programmed to snap her back, but I believe only Damon, Ramsay and Alyn can use the commands. Alyn is home, he is the one in charge of us. If we don’t get him first and just call one of the others to come home… Alyn will get in trouble for it. Right now, I can’t afford to have the Masters in dissent or angry at me. We need to get Alyn.”

“Cub!” Wolf said sweetly. “Where is your Master? I need a new band-aid and we can’t open doors. Could you help me please and get him?”

Cub crept closer but stayed under the couch while Wolf spoke to him. He knew that New was Bad New again and she scares him. Wolf was lying, Cub could tell and lying was BAD but he could understand why. Bad New is scary to everyone, she is growling low above him and Cub was happy to have a reason to leave.

“Yes, Wuf. Cub get Master.” He whispered and nodded to Wolf. Then he slowly climbed out from under the couch as far from Bad New as he could get. He knew better than to crawl very fast, it would draw her eye.

Very slowly, Cub inched his way across the floor of the living room as Jeyne’s eyes tracked him. Only after he went past her eyesight did he crawl fast. Cub flew to his Master’s room and grinned crookedly at the closed door. To know that he was the ONLY pet with this privilege, Cub stretched up to open the door, all puffed up with pride.

After he crawled towards the bed, Cub started to worry. He hates waking grumpy Master but it was a BIG DEAL. Bad New might hurt someone or herself.

As meekly as he could, Cub touched his Master’s arm, only his big eyes peeking over the side of the bed.

Alyn’s eye cracked open. “Hmm? What? What’s wrong, little boy?”

Cub whimpered softly and his fingers crawled along his Master’s strong arm. “Please? Sorry to wake? Wuf ask...New...bad…poor Bad New, Master.”

“New bad?!” Alyn jumped up and scrambled stumbling out of bed. “Shit! Good boy, Cub!” He sprinted down the hall to throw open Osha’s door.

“AH!” She threw her makeup bag up in her surprise.

“Harley needs some kind of pain pills or something, _help_!” He ran downstairs, slowing when he got to the landing.


	50. Fix Me if You Can

“Heeeeyyy, kids. Sorry I passed out on you.” Alyn strolled into their living area like it was completely normal for him to hang out with them in his boxers. His short hair shot up in spikes this way and that.

Jeyne giggled and cocked her head sideways, flinching as she did it.

“You look like one of those anime boys...like..your hair all spiky like that.”

Her voice was full of strain, the growl was deeper, and Jeyne was fighting the pain and herself to leave the couch. “I am getting off this fucking couch now. I want to walk around, or even crawl, sick of being still for so long.” She started to slowly try and get to her feet.

“Jeyne if you’re trying to pull some Damon shit on me, your ass better grow another two feet. Hey! Hey, pal! I know what Jeyne likes! You want to pet Reek? Pretty hair! I’ll help you. Let’s go upstairs.”

Carefully, Jeyne stood then after a moment, slowly went to her knees.

“Yes, please. I am trying..to be good. I can’t help..I have to…..protect while Harley hurts…”

The growl was still there, the eyes glittered but Jeyne was trying to show as much submission as she could. Jeyne loved Damon and respected him, she didn’t want to anger him anymore than Harley did. Also, being disciplined by Alyn was painful and humiliating. She didn’t want any part of it.

“Good job, Harley. I can see how you’re trying. Damon will be so happy,” Alyn reassured her. “Let’s go upstairs for some nice pain management. Does that sound good? I’m going to pick you up now. I won’t hurt you. You’re doing so well.”

Jeyne panted for a moment then nodded very slightly. “Thank you. I don’t think I can walk very well yet. This..pain I can take...but this..fucking fear...I don’t understand it..please help me, Alyn.” She was crumpling down and the tears were coming fast now. The predator was shaken.

“Here we go,” Alyn spoke softly as he carefully picked her up. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll help you out. I got you.” He looked at Wolf. “You sent Cub for me?”

Wolf nodded.

“Good.” Alyn gave a nod back and took Harley upstairs.

 

“Osha, help!” Alyn waved for her. Jeyne’s growl grew and her eyes narrowed but she stayed still.

“Ok! I’m here. Let’s start with this for some relief.” She swabbed Harley’s arm quickly. “Little pinch.”

Logic has flown and when Osha stuck her with a needle, Jeyne reacted without any thought. Her teeth snapped only inches from Osha’s hand.

“No, no, Jeyne! Genug,” Alyn said firmly.

Osha huffed and capped the empty syringe. “Should start working within a few seconds. Then we can do a quick check up.”

Jeyne sagged in Alyn’s arms and Harley whimpered, disoriented. “Oh no...it happened again..didn’t it? Sorry, I’m sorry Alyn. Did I..did she..am I in trouble? I swear it isn’t on purpose!” Harley was too medicated now to really feel that sharp stab of panic. Instead it was dull worry that just swirled around the foggy mind.

“You aren’t in trouble, Harley. You did well. I know you were trying very hard and that’s exactly what I’ll tell Damon and Ramsay. Ok? Do you want to lay in bed? Go downstairs? See Reek?”

Meekly, Harley asked if she could see Reek. Then she looked over at Osha and turned red. “I think..I tried to bite you. I’m very sorry for that. Jeyne used to come out on command..but..when I hurt or get very stressed...she sort of shows on her own.”

“Understood.” Osha gave her a little smile and patted her hand. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better. The terrible pain is gone and I am not caught in a panic attack. Why am I having those? I never panicked, I never really feared anything as Jeyne except losing Damon. Ask anyone… Alyn knows… Jeyne has very little fear. But these new fears… It is scaring Jeyne as much as me...that isn’t right. Like the memory thing… Will it get better?” Harley was terrified that certain important things will be unable to change. She cannot accept that.

“I’m not sure. However, there are plenty of highly effective treatments for panic and anxiety attacks. You have been through a serious trauma where your life and the life of the people you love most were in imminent danger, Harley. It may be post traumatic stress. Once we feel comfortable that your cognitive functions have stabilized, we can absolutely work on any anxiety issues that persist.”

Harley nodded and slumped onto Alyn’s chest. “Thank you, Osha.”

 

Alyn knocked on Reek’s door when he found it shut.

“I’m napping.”

“Reek? Will you let Harley see you, buddy? She’s having a hard time.”

After a long pause, Reek said, “Ok.”

He was laying in bed looking at the tablet with red eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Ok, what’s happening today?” Alyn demanded. “Is there something I should know about?”

Harley shot Reek a warning look. They needed to protect Whisper and Skinner, they had promised one night longer. “Uh...before my pain hit really hard, Reek and Wolf were talking and...well, you know he is new and moody. He got all creepy sad and then sort of gave a verbal slap to Reek. Nothing really bad..just hurtful...so Reek left and came into his room to rest. Then, I went nuts and you were there for the rest.”

Reek frowned and looked away.

“Reek? Do I need to talk to Wolf? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Reek grinned. “I’m fine. I just need to be alone sometimes.”

Alyn looked at Harley then Reek suspiciously. “Ok.” He put Harley down on the bed. “Leave the door open this time.”

Once he left, Reek sat up a little more. “What’s up? What happened?”

Harley burst into tears.

“I..I was..it hurt so much out of nowhere..it never is on a fucking timer...just bam..so Jeyne shows up. I can’t control it! And the panic..it happens to me all the time and even Jeyne feels fear now. Oh gods, if it doesn’t stop..how can I be Jeyne like that? And how can I live without that part of me getting what it needs? Oh gods, what if I become like Cub or something? Damon won’t want me, oh gods...what if Jeyne gets set off and does something terrible? Why can’t i remember shit and ah, fuck it...might as well stick me in that clinic next. As a permanent resident.”

“HARLEY!” Reek grabbed her arms to get her attention.

“You JUST had brain surgery! Give yourself _at least_ one week, honey! It’s way too soon to give up and commit yourself. I know it sounds cliche, but sometimes, things get that way for a reason; you have to take things one day at a time. I bet Osha can help you find a counselor to help you with relaxation and visualization techniques. Besides, if you have panic attacks a lot, you won’t be like Cub, you’ll be more like me. Damon still has a boner for me, so don’t worry.” Reek snickered and grinned at her.

To her own surprise, she giggled then stuck out her tongue at him.”Is that nurse one that worked where Damon was? She knew him there? That must be why she isn’t scared of Jeyne.” Suddenly her face drained and Harley grabbed Reek’s arms.

“Oh no! He probably had therapy with her and told her all the awful things about me!” She groaned in misery and embarrassment.

“No, she’s not a psychiatric nurse. She worked at the hospital, I think… anyway, counselors and psychologists lead group, not nurses. AND she knows you’re crazy already. What is there to worry about?”

Harley smiled slightly and seemed to relax a bit more. “I guess you are right. I just..am not used to this. Feeling this vulnerable and weak without being chained and forced to feel that way. Not a fan of it, not at all.”

Her fingers nervously skittered their way up to her collar to make sure it was there. They traced the leather and the tag as she started to breathe a little easier. “See? I mean, what the fuck? I can’t..I need Jeyne to never feel this..it's my only escape, my only one thing that is MINE..”

Reek nodded sadly. “I don’t think you’ll ever lose Jeyne. I understand your fear though. No one wants to be weak, needy, sick… if I find a cure I’ll tell you.”

Harley sniffed and tried to pull Reek in for a hug. “I am so glad I didn’t forget you...I would know there was this gaping hole in my heart but wouldn't know why. If I lost you or Damie…” She sobbed for a moment.

“Aww, ha,” Reek swallowed the tight lump in his throat. “Thanks. You’ll bounce back, Harley. Give yourself time. Look how far you’ve come already. Right? It’s only been, like, a day. Hey, you can’t get fitted for a straight jacket and shit until you find a wedding gown, ok?” He grinned down at her and rubbed her back.

Harley smiled back and hitched her breath as she stopped crying. “The weddings are still on, I hope. I mean, with Roose so sick… But Damon and Ramsay would tell us, right?”

“What? Even if they get moved back, I don’t think they’re breaking up with us… ever.” He pulled at his collar comically. “I tried reading about my… condition. Some people think it's a disorder and some people think it’s just an abnormality but I didn’t see anything about how to fix it, except abstaining from sex… that’s so sad. I don’t think it’s an option either. Another website said maybe with _years_ of intensive psychotherapy… like Freudian bullshit which has long been discredited! I don’t know what to do about… this. About where we are. I don’t like it either. It’s horrifying.”

Reek dropped back onto the bed and sighed.

Harley stared at Reek in horror then exploded.

“Holy shit, Reek! You just made a wonderfully fun sexually heightening kink sound like a death sentence! Like a fucking medical condition… I may not have a great memory right now...but I am POSITIVE none of those sites you looked at came from me. Give me that damned thing. Let me show you the links I wanted you to read. My stupid buddy, this is just like when you get sick and visit Web MD. You look up something small and wind up thinking you have cancer ten minutes later. Dude, look, look at where this link you read came from...it’s from a Christian website, Reek. Of course they think it's a condition, that it is this horrible thing that can’t be cured...ugh.”

Harley typed slowly, the memory working sluggishly. After a few tries, she found one of the sites she herself has used. The page was soothing, it had a light classical tune playing.

It contained articles, links and a few carefully monitored pages where doms and subs could speak.

“This site isn’t sexual and it isn’t run by doctors, Christians or counselors, Reek. It is written by doms and subs for doms and subs that are trying to understand what they feel. There are pages that discuss almost every possible angle of this lifestyle. And that is important, honey. Some folks do it as a kink, others do it as a lifestyle. They choose a twenty four seven, non stop life like this. And there are articles here about how dominants feel, how they are scared or unsure of things too. It gives us a peek into what our Masters might be thinking or feeling. But the articles I really think you need are here. It is a list of essays written by new subs, new slaves and new Masters. How they felt, what they had to sacrifice, how scared they were, how they rebelled. Read it, Reek. I’ll take a nap or just chill and ask me questions anytime you want.”

“Oh. Maybe I shouldn’t have just searched ‘how to cure masochism’ if I wanted more balanced results. Thanks, Harley. Really. It’s just- it’s getting worse and worse. It’s like… I _need_ it. It’s not just… for Ramsay. I feel sick. It’s not doing what he wants anymore… I just feel like I’m losing myself so completely. I don’t want to be like this. I just want to fix it.” He smiled and felt irrationally afraid of reading the article in front of him.

Harley stroked his back and smiled. “Once you stop fighting yourself, you might feel better. Okay, I’m going to help you out. Lay back and shut your eyes.”

She took back the chrome book and began to read in a soft calm voice.

A story of a young woman who struggled to accept her urges, her needs. How she had this stormy relationship with a dominant, how she ran, fought then crawled back. How it consumed her and how every time, no matter what she did, he always took her back.

Always loved and accepted it, just strove to help her more. Her fears, her anger and irrational panic were removed one by one. How her Master was stern, could hurt her but was also loving and compassionate in his own ways.

The girl eventually found a balance, a true enduring love and life with him. In the story, the girl held nothing back and was brutally honest about everything.The last few lines were about how she herself has started this website. That she felt no submissive or slave should have to go through these things alone.


	51. Rise and Fall

“So,” Skinner concluded his presentation, “I think a high-end casino would be a perfect cover and allow us to make good connections. It’s highly profitable and there is a ripe market for it here.”

Ramsay nodded and grinned. “Skinner, my boy… It took you eighteen light years to get to the point, but I love it. All in agreement with this idea? Any objections to a casino?”

“I ain’t bouncing. Other than that, I think your dad will like his presentation and the idea even better. You should say you thought of it, fuckface,” Damon laughed.

“Light years measure distance not time,” Skinner muttered under his breath.

Ramsay scowled at Damon, then he waved his arms back and forth in front of Skinner. “All that goddamned timey shit..and our fucking space time equation shit..you know what I mean when I don’t say things right!”

Luton finished locking his briefcase, then spoke while he stood up and stretched.

“It's a great idea. Zoning won’t be an issue. Even taxes won’t be too much problem for us. I can get things started tomorrow. The wheels on this shit move way slower than you think, even with your father’s name cutting through the red tape. Enough paperwork to murder a whole forest. So while we wait for your father’s approval, I can at least begin the long push forward.”

Ramsay smiled. “See? Perfect.”

Luton smiled back and then said to Damon, “Oh, uh… We would only ever need to work on the floor if we were severely short staffed. We will hire professional staff, with years of experience hopefully. We would or rather, whoever had the shift, would manage or just even oversee from offices. Our work wouldn’t be directly with the casino, more seeing to its smooth running. In other words, you don’t do the grunt work, Damon. You are the big boss instead, telling the grunts what to do.” Luton grinned and winked.

“Yes! Just how I like it. You know me so well.” Damon looked Luton over and smirked. “You sure have been happier lately. You still feel safe and happy with your boy?”

Luton shrugged, a bit red in the face, but drawled out, “Yeah, I am actually. To be honest, I was always feeling like the odd man out. I always felt that someone had to stay in control, that I had to constantly prove I could be the most useful in order to receive...acceptance, I guess. Never lost that from my past, even though I have tried. Somehow, now that I have Wolf...I feel even more in control. I feel a bigger purpose and also...I think we somehow help each other out..a balance. He can be so carefree and I guess... I finally feel like maybe I can loosen up a little now too.”

“Aw.” Damon patted his shoulder. “Cool. You were accepted a long time ago but I’m really glad you feel happier. He isn’t what I expected and you seem to be doing well with him.”

Luton beamed. “Thanks, Damon. Coming from you that is a huge compliment. Really.” Ramsay rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound.

“Alright, I think this pretty much ends the meeting. Luton, if you can tear yourself away from sniffing the flowers and singing to the butterflies in the garden, go on and get started with your paperwork. Skinner, as soon as my father is home and settled, you can give him this presentation. Unlike myself, he LOVES these descriptive uh..details..one of the reasons he has you write all my reports and shit. So get yourself all ready for it. Alright, let’s go get some dinner and see if our pets have overrun Alyn yet.”

 

“Whisper?” Skinner came into their new room slowly. “Hey. How did today go for you?”

She stood up and shut the laptop, lowering her head and eyes. “Fine, Master. Poor Harley had a small episode but she handled it really well. Alyn helped her right away and she was fine afterwards.”

As she had spoken, Whisper kept her distance and did not look up once. She was trying to gather her courage and resolve.

Skinner jumped on the bed and kicked off his shoes. “Come here.”

Whisper turned red and hesitated. Part of her wanted to keep trying to talk, to convince Skinner of the folly in his plans. The other half wanted to go lay in his arms and forget everything. Nodding, she walked over and sat down demurely on the edge of the bed.

Maybe they can continue talking, part of her wants it and part doesn’t. Damn her fucked up emotions.

Skinner pulled her to his chest and wrapped an arm around her. “Still mad at me?”

Shaking her head, Whisper leaned into him. “No, Master. But I am very worried for you, for us. Mostly for you. I really wish you would reconsider your plans.” She made sure to keep her voice submissive and respectful.

“I know, and I do respect that. I understand.” Whisper rose on his chest as he inhaled deeply, then dipped when he exhaled slowly. “After the attack… we’ll never be safe here. I wasn’t supposed to do this. They _know_ I would **never** betray them. They’ll find someone else and I’m leaving money. I can’t talk it out; I’ve tried that for three years now. I thought it would be better if I excluded you from these plans so you wouldn’t be in this difficult position.”

He rolled over on top of her. “Hey. Listen to me, if they ever ask you anything, threaten you at all, just tell the truth. I wouldn’t ever ask you to defy them. Not even Luton. I didn’t want you to have to know these things because I can’t ask you to lie for me. Just try not to say anything. I have to help them set up their business so I’ll need a few weeks.”

Whisper gently put her hands on either side of Skinner’s face and spoke urgently. “

Please, it won’t work. Master, they will hunt us down, bring us back and punish us. If we live long enough. It isn’t a matter of you willingly saying anything...if Stannis starts to burn us alive for information, what then? And Ramsay knows that. We are not going to find a place far enough, Master.”

“Why would he look for _me_?! I’m no one! I have nothing to do with any of this! I’m not like them and I never will be. Gods, it can’t be too late. He can’t follow me out of the country!”

Whisper mentally swears to herself that even in her former hellish life at the cult, she has never been so frustrated or angry. Anger wasn’t allowed before, it probably isn’t now, but she is feeling it anyway.

“Master! You ARE one of them. You work with them, travel with them, fight with them and most of all, you help create what they are! You are seen as part of the Boltons. No matter where we go, someone who wants to hurt the Boltons might be there too.  And Ramsay won’t ever stop chasing us, Master! You are lying to yourself and me.”

“Wait, shit. Maybe I should leave now, before I know anything. I don’t know what I could say that would hurt them right now? God damn it. I’ve worked so hard to stay out of things. I’ve tried to leave so many times! I’m not a criminal, I’m not sadistic or dangerous! They don’t need me and now we’re just as unsafe here as we would be out there so why not leave?”

Whisper couldn't even understand how that backfired on her so quickly. “Master, we are expected at dinner in fifteen minutes. If we leave now, they will have us before we manage to clear the driveway.” She prayed this logic would at least delay him.

“Right. Now that the unfortunate Frey’s have been massacred, the estate isn’t monitored and patrolled as it once was. I know where the blind spot is in the CCTV. We’ll have to go at four am and the end of Talon’s shift when he gets sloppy and chats up his brother. Dinner…” He rolled off of her wincing in pain. “Ah.” He put his hands over his chest.

Whisper sat up in alarm. “What is wrong, Master? Are you hurt?”

“No… I don’t…” he swallowed and blinked. “I… think it’s heartburn.”

“I will grab you some antacids before we go, Master.” Whisper hurried away to the medicine cabinet while worrying. If she can’t get through to him… she will signal the pets during dinner. They must help her find a way to prevent this before it's too late.

 

Reek pushed his potatoes into a tighter pile. That looked smaller. He couldn’t look at Ramsay. He felt like the secret was written all over his face. He’d never be able to lie to his master. How can he eat under these conditions?!

Ramsay threw down his fork and pulled Reek from his own chair into his lap. “Okay, I have had enough of this bullshit of yours. You have lost the privilege of feeding yourself until I see you actually able to feed yourself. Sorry Walda, not trying to shock you or the maids but I need to care for my boy.”

Reek turned red and shrank in Ramsay’s arms.

“Ramsay’s right, dear. You simply don’t look healthy,” Walda said with stern but loving concern. “Listen to your Master, darling. My girls need their uncle.”

Reek’s red cheeks turned crimson. He leaned into Ramsay and rubbed his head under Ramsay’s chin. “ _I’m sorry_.”

Ramsay gave Walda a brief look of something close to thanks and then he nuzzled his boy. “I know you are, sweetie. You are my good boy… I love you and can’t have you starving to death before our wedding day. Let’s get some food into you now. Look, you can even point to what you want, okay?”

Reek nodded and relaxed a little. It was easier to eat from Ramsay’s hand, held by his arms. It make Reek’s stomach settle.

“How you feeling, baby?” Damon asked smiling.

Harley was already in her Master’s lap, not ready to try and sit up in chairs yet. She was feeling so much safer now that Damie had her in his arms. When he had first come home, Harley had cried all over him as she babbled what had happened to her. She begged for forgiveness and grabbed her collar so hard she nearly strangled herself. Now she was soothed, blissfully letting her Master feed her.

She has forgotten all other problems in her happy bubble.

“Much better, Master. I had no idea that one brownie an evening could help so much with panic and pain. Huh. Please...could I have some more?” Harley frowned, wondering how Damon ate all that food so fast.

“Sure!” Damon laughed. “Ramsay, I think we found a solution for Reek’s lack of appetite if Harley is any indication.” Damon lightly pinched Harley’s nose and kissed her head. “Silly girl.”

Reek stole a glance at Whisper trying to silently ask if he should drop a hint to slow Skinner down.

Whisper didn’t feel she had a choice and with a sinking feeling of betraying her Master, she gave a tiny nod.

“Skinner looks pale, Master,” Reek whispered. He thought he’d start with that then ask about camping if Ramsay didn’t pick up on the problem.

Ramsay arched his eyebrow then tried to decide if his Reek was trying to distract him from feeding his puppy. He gave a quick glance at Skinner and indeed, he did look pale and distracted. In fact, Skinner has been jumpy for days now, almost too helpful in that conciliatory way. He cast a quick glance at Damon, nudging him under the table with his boot. Then pointedly speaking as casually and bored as Damon or Alyn could ever hear, Ramsay continued feeding Reek.

“Skinner, you look like shit. Better not be coming down with a fucking flu and passing it around. Can’t all be as lucky as you. If you get sick, you can lay in bed and type from there. We can’t do that shit. You feeling sick?”

Skinner looked wretched but tried to shrug and smirk. “A little. Probably allergies or something.”

Damon looked down at Harley raising an eyebrow then glancing at Skinner.

Harley giggled and used her little hands to pull Damon’s large head down as if to kiss him.

She whispered into his ear, “Whisper spoke with the pets earlier. Skinner is panicking like he did when we first had to leave Ramsay’s old estate. She wanted to try to speak with him first, but I don’t think it worked well. He wants to run, Master, but he hasn’t tried yet.”

Cub was happily eating ketchup-covered salad with Alyn’s assistance, nearly hidden inside the extra large bib he wore. The conversations floated by, with pieces sticking here and there. Sitting next to Harley and Damon, Cub heard some of what New was saying to Smash. Certain words stuck, then fit with words he heard earlier that day.

Thrilled to have something to contribute to the conversation, Cub looked shyly at his Master.

He then boomed out enthusiastically, “Tap run!” He pointed directly at Skinner, the man who taps on the computer all the time. “Pretty tell...Pretty sad, scared. Tap go bye bye? Master, Cub hear! Bad to run? Oh...poor Tap bad? Oh! Poor Pretty bad?”

Cub went from happy to share to concerned in a second.


	52. Exposed

Skinner dropped his dropped his spoon in his soup. His mouth hung dumbly open.

Damon patted Harley’s back. “Baby, I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me,” he whispered.

Harley kissed Damon’s cheek and whispered, “I love you, I only want to be loyal and good. And help my pack, my family. Skinner is part of that, so is Whisper. They need help and I know now that I must leave the big stuff up to my Master and the alphas. Hard lesson but I can remember it, even through the fog in my head.” She grinned and then gave a sympathetic look at Whisper and Skinner.

Whisper was horrified and frozen. She could barely draw a breath. What will Skinner think of her now after hearing she told the pets everything right after the mall? She didn’t dare to look at him or speak. Her eyes were glued to her hands which were folded in her lap.

Ramsay leaned back in his seat and his eyes pinned Skinner.

“Well Skinner, is there a particular kind of flu that causes you to run long distances for no reason? Before you start trying to deny anything, please remember that Cub is truly incapable of lying. If he says you are going to run, then that is what he heard. Now, why are you trying to run and how far did you really think you would get?”

Luton was shaking his head in disgust and concern. “Why didn’t you just come talk to me, you douchebag?” His fear for Skinner was written all over his face.

“ _Seven fucking hells.”_ Skinner covered his face with both his hands. “Come on, Luton, you know why,” he mumbled through his hands.

Throwing up his hands, Luton gave a garbled sound of frustration. “Really? The last time you mentioned trying to run you were drunk off your ass. That was a year ago! I would have figured after we were given so much...after all of us fighting and surviving together...after you even got your own pet that you clearly enjoy...that you wouldn't repay us all by running away.”

“But I have someone to take care of now,” he explained hopelessly. “It’s not safe here. I can’t Rambo like Reek, snipe like Wolf, Hulk out, go crazy, or turn feral. It was fine when it was just me, but I can’t protect Whisper in a life like this. Our house was burning down and she was inside and I couldn’t stop it. Harley almost died and she’s Roose Bolton’s hit-woman. What chance do I have to protect Whisper if an army of Frey’s and a million dollar security system did nothing to protect us? They almost killed Roose! I’m not Roose! I write code! I tried to tell you I can’t do this!” Tears landed on his palms and he pulled his hands away to stare. “I didn’t think it would hurt so much. I don’t want to leave but I can’t keep Whisper safe here either. We need a peaceful life.”

He looked around the table at last, letting his hands drop. “I would _never_ betray you. I’d just leave AND I was going to leave the money I saved to buy myself out. I didn’t want to fuck anyone over.” His eyes were still leaking and he didn’t understand. What function did this display serve?

Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair while Skinner spoke and then whispered, “He sounds like you when you get panicky and want to run, doesn't he? I refuse to go rub his chest, Reek.” He looked up at Skinner calmly.

“You could run to a private island and a storm could kill you. You could relocate to a tiny village nestled among the mountains and Whisper could get run over by a tourist trolley. There is no real way to protect her from everything, you know. And do you really think Stannis isn’t watching for defectors? You think he won’t snatch the two of you in a heartbeat? Our entire computer system, our files and secrets lie in your moronic head. Stannis would torture Whisper in front of you until you told him everything he could ever want to know. Is that safer? And might I mention, you did manage to keep Whisper safe that day. And also, she kept you safe. If she hadn’t shot the first man in the poolhouse, you might not be here now. You both survived. You are just having some panic from it, we can understand that. And we can help you through this. But you are not leaving. Get it through your head. If you try and leave, we shall hunt you down. And the punishment will hurt. Hear me, Skinner?”

He nodded, then dropped from his seat. Whisper cried out and dropped down to her knees next to him. Frantically, she took his pulse.

“Shit.” Alyn kissed Cub and lifted him up to go to Skinner. “I think he’s ok. I’ll get Osha. Hey! She’s like the new Qyburn except she’s competent and gives a shit!”

Damon picked Skinner up carefully. “Where should I put him? Couch?”

Ramsay nodded and stood up to follow, concerned. “Yeah, I know this sounds kind of awful but… I am going to chain his ankle this once. I hear his rambling...he sounds like Puppy when he is getting ready to bolt in panic. This way, if Skinner wakes and bolts...he can’t get far. Let’s cover him with a blanket too.” Whisper was kneeling next to the couch and sobbing quietly, holding Skinner’s limp hand.

“You did the right thing talking to the other pets, Whisper. I know Cub blurting things out wasn’t meant to be the way to signal our attention but it did the job. Don’t worry, he is part of our family, we love Skinner. We won’t be harsh with him, we want to help him.” Ramsay tried to reassure Whisper as he attached the ankle cuff to Skinner.

Wolf gingerly put a hand on Whisper’s back. “It’s alright. I think he has a hard time understanding his feelings and the attack… Everyone handles trauma differently. If you saw him throwing up blood or something, it would be right to get help. When it’s a mental or emotional kind of illness, people don’t know or understand they need help. He thought he had the right answer, but he’ll come around and see you did this to protect him because you care.”

Whisper nodded but still couldn’t stop crying. “He may not ever forgive me though.”

“He will,” Reek promised. “I think I know what he's going through. He has to face some hard truths and feelings then he’ll sober from the hysteria...”

Harley tried to pet Whisper’s arm. “Reek maybe can talk with Skinner, he knows how that feels. He has panics just like those ones. And really, I don’t think he will be that mad at you. Even if he is at first, it will fade as Skinner starts to see how crazy his idea was.”

“Thank you.” Whisper clearly wasn’t reassured and sat next to her Master, wishing that she could have somehow reversed things. “I would rather he beat me then just not want me around him anymore. He will feel hurt and betrayed, not to mention, what kind of loyal pet am I to have blurted out his secrets so quickly? Maybe you should move me elsewhere now, so he won’t have to see me. I would rather hear it from one of you that Skinner doesn’t want me anymore.”

Luton snorted. “I think you would have to try a lot harder to make Skinner not want you anymore. Maybe if you told him you were into snuff films, chased him with Jeyne’s strap on and a chainsaw… That might be a deal breaker. Other than that, I don’t think you need to worry about Skinner getting rid of you.” He stared down at Skinner, annoyed and feeling guilty. Annoyed that Skinner didn’t come talk to him about this. Feeling guilty because he was so wrapped up in his own pet and ambitions, he didn’t notice something was wrong.   

“I think he has a lot of feelings but he’s set up so logically he doesn’t process his feelings well. He’s probably overwhelmed with feelings he has for you and the attack… Harley, Damon and Roose having close calls… he never showed any emotion but I think we all know he’s far from cold hearted. He just can’t… you know?” Reek shrugged. “I’m sure algorithms are pretty soothing for him… something predictable and logical.”

Damon hugged Harley and smiled at Whisper. “Yeah! I’ve never seen the little shit be affectionate with anyone! It’s weird, like getting used to Alyn with Cub. I don’t remember the last time he really told me to fuck off to hell, haha! That’s so crazy. He’ll be fine and he’ll still want you.” Damon looked around and grinned. “I’m really happy with everyone!” He announced suddenly. “Harley has been trying so hard and looking out for everyone, Cub is always good and he’s been doing his best to help, even Wolf and Whisper are trying to do what’s best for our pack.”

Ramsay stared open mouthed at Damon. “That’s it? You mention the pets...not MY pet, I noticed...but but but….dear sir...WHO worked on Harley to help her try so hard? Huh? WHO made sure that everyone was in a stable family unit and pack mentality for Whisper and Wolf to come into? Who indeed?” He crossed his arms and pouted at Reek. “Not even a mention at the end, not even a fucking footnote. Whisper, I want a fucking series of books on me. Soon as Skinner is on his feet, you best start ghostwriting!”

“Oh! Master!” Reek got up on his knees to hug Ramsay’s hips. “No! Of course you did all those things! Everyone knows how hard you work! He was just trying to comfort the pets. You’re so kind and patient! You’ve been so generous with everyone. Everyone loves you and turns to you with their problems. Everything would fall apart completely without you.” Reek looked like he was pleading for his life staring up with large, teary eyes.

Wolf felt sick to his stomach. _If you have to vomit, aim for the kitchen sink_ , he told himself.

“AW, WAMSAY!” Damon laughed. “Poor baby! I’m sowwy! Come here, sweetheart.” Damon extended his arms and came running for Ramsay. “I love you, you fucking brat!” He wrapped his arms around his pouty friend and kissed him over and over giggling. “You are SO important and you work SO hard, we love you SO much!”

“No, too late now! The moment is lost forever! Gone away, like your FUCKING DEODORANT, SWEET MOTHER OF OLD SPICE, GET OFF ME! Ugh! Harley, how do you fucking stand him like this? I’ve seen him tuck you under his arm like a freaking stuffy… I can’t imagine how you haven’t suffocated or lost all sense of smell or reason to live by now.” Ramsay tried to fight his way out of his Damon cage. “Ah! Fine, best friends for life and all that shit, love you bro stuff, just let go!”

“Don’t be scared of your _feelings_ , Ramsay. You love my scent. It’s my manly pheromones! You can’t resist. Not in front of the kids, darling. We’ll pretend for their sakes. Are you sure you're still my friend, Ramsay? Are you too grumpy, because you don’t sound like you mean it. You need some tickles to turn that nasty frown around, huh? Huh, Wamsay? Huh? If you love me, say it like you mean it.” Damon’s eyes danced, he looked happier than he had in months.

Ramsay was thrilled to see Damon come back to life and he suffered dramatically to keep it that way for at least a little longer. “Reek! Get your gun and shoot something non vital if this fucking Paul Bunyan tries to tickle me! Jeyne, I expect a full attack on both of those thick shins of his! Alyn, you can get rocket launchers, right?”

“Where are you ticklish again? I can’t fucking remember. Under your chin? Like this? On your ribs? Is that it?”

Skinner sat up gasping and tried to bolt, then fell flat on his face scratching at the floor.

Osha came in from the entrance. “If it’s panic, I can help.” She looked around nervously. It had felt like she’d broken into a family’s home even though she was invited to stay here. She held up a syringe. “I heard the shouting.”


	53. Not the Brady Bunch

“NO! LET ME GO! FUCK YOU! I’M NOT STAYING! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Skinner panted and pulled at the chain on his ankle like it was pulling him into the mouth of hell.

Whisper cried out and fell to her knees beside him, trying to gently reach for him. “Master, please, calm down! Please, no one wants to do anything but help you, I swear. Please, I think I love you...I only want to help you…please just let the nurse help.”

Ramsay started to untangle from Damon in earnest. “Hey, Skinner, it's okay, buddy. Just take a breath and we can all chat. Don’t pull like that, you’ll just hurt yourself.”

His eyes darted around wildly and he jumped at every sound and movement. “She didn’t know, I tried to hide it from her and she told you. She didn’t do anything wrong. I swear.” He looked at Whisper as his mind ran off the rails and tried to lower and steady his voice. “I’m sorry. I wanted to… not safe. Please, don’t… see me… it’s not me now… it’s not.”

Whisper burst into tears and tried to touch his hands. “Please...I want to be with you. I’ll leave if you want me to...but please...don’t get rid of me.”

He gripped her wrist hard, too hard, he was hurting her! He couldn’t stop. His muscles were hot vices. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. “Don’t leave. You can’t. This isn’t me. Don’t…” he looked at his hand like he didn’t know what it was doing. He couldn’t stop. “Ha-help me.”

“Could someone hold him down?” Osha asked, clearly telling Damon to wake up and help her.

“Yeah!” Damon approached slowly with his hands in the air.

Skinner jumped back uselessly against the chain and tried to pull Whisper behind him. “Don’t hurt her.”

Ramsay began to sneak around as Skinner’s focus was on Damon looming towards him. He got a grip on Whisper and gently tried to extract her from Skinner’s grip. As he put himself between Skinner and Whisper, he spoke soothingly. “Skinner, no one will hurt her. No one is going to hurt her or you. Whisper is not in trouble. You are not in trouble. No one needs to be hurt. Take a deep breath and let Osha help you out.”

Gently, Ramsay shoved Whisper towards Alyn. “I think Cub and Whisper would be more comfortable in another area.”

Alyn nodded and took his poor boy into his arms. 

Wolf took Whisper’s arm, barely touching it. “Can I help you?”

Nodding, Whisper burst into tears and sagged against him. She didn’t dare speak, for fear it will somehow make things even worse. Cub wrapped his arms around Alyn but peered sadly at poor Pretty. He wished he had binkies more than ever. In a second, he would willingly give one of them to his sad new friend.

Wolf carefully took Whisper in his arms and followed Alyn upstairs. “It will be alright,” he said in his soft, low voice. “He’s safe and so are you. He’s not angry with you. He only wanted to protect you. Don’t worry. There, there. It will all come right.”

Skinner froze as soon as Ramsay touched him and now he bobbed grimacing and whining, clenching his teeth not to scream. He could clearly see he wasn’t dying but his body wouldn’t listen.

Ramsay looked up at Damon then at Osha. “Skinner, Damon is going to help you onto the couch. He is going to hold onto you, so our very nice nurse can give you some relief. No one will hurt you...” He nodded to the two and raised his eyebrows, hopeful this works out smoothly. 

Damon titled his head, sizing up Skinner’s state, then decided to just come straight at him and drop. Skinner flipped onto his stomach and cowered before Damon fell on him, pulling him up slowly but unyielding. His python arms squeezed Skinner enough to start exhausting him and Osha felt safe enough to inject him. 

As soon as the panic started dissolving, Skinner started sobbing.

“Well… now what do we do?” Damon asked and pet Skinner’s head.

Ramsay snorted then paced for a moment. He stopped in front of Osha and began to manically grin, arms and hands gesturing wildly as he spoke. His voice was sharp, bitter and full of dark humor that was only partially fake.

“Well, you are the expert here at least as far as bugshit stuff goes! We all know Qyburn is an idiot at mental things. I mean...really, to really be honest, my dear nurse, this is only the preview of the crazy we have around here!  We have personalities that fight each other and kill when fighting others! We have suicidal tendencies galore! You want to discuss flight issues? How about severe commitment issues? We have those too...oh wait...we have panickers, we have anger management issues...never mind several, way too many DADDY issues...probably mommy ones too. Oh and recently I have finally stumbled onto the fact that my very own lovely good boy that I plan to marry is harboring yet another little distressing secret. Go ahead and deny you have an eating disorder, Reek. See? So what do you think, Osha? Maybe I should give up on all of this fucking bullshit. Maybe you can rent a fucking bus and just drop us all off at my aunt’s crazy farm. Can we just rent a floor there, maybe?”

He gave a small defeated laugh. “I mean...do we take up group yoga? Pass around hand puppets and discuss things with a fucking feeling wheel? Set up a med clinic in the hallway?  Hire a therapist to just take turns putting us all back together? I mean...fuck.” 

“Oh please, you’re all high functioning.” Osha shrugged, unimpressed. “The underlying issue here is trauma. You have all experienced extreme trauma, most or all of you started enduring trauma in childhood. Yet, you all are still capable of maintaining relationships, completing complex tasks together, and serving some sort of purpose individually. There’s a lot of love and healthy communication here but, yes, there are serious problems as well. I thought you liked challenges. Do you have any idea how miserable you would be in a Brady Bunch household?” 

Reek crawled under the couch.

Osha smirked slightly. “You’re fine. You’re doing well for your friends and family, Mr. Bolton. Yes, clearly medication would be helpful and therapy perhaps even more so. This man experienced a delayed fight or flight reaction to circumstances and feelings he hadn’t processed. That’s not crazy and it certainly isn’t hopeless.”

Ramsay sighed and then rolled his eyes. “Reek, do you think I didn’t see you go hide? Alright, Osha, so what do you suggest? Do you know how to do this medication and therapy shit yourself? Or tell Qyburn who to grab for us? Like I said, when it comes to mental shit, Qyburn is a certifiable moron. We need help. I need to pull this group of nutjobs into working order… guess that makes me head of the nuts. Ick.”

Harley giggled. “Sorry but it feels nice to know I am not the only lunatic that has to be worked on for once.”

“Oh, hardly.” Osha agreed. “I feel, after a good psychiatrist makes an assessment, that I can help regulate and monitor medicine. I think I can do some counseling, but I have someone in mind who could help the more serious cases. Honestly, it’s not as bad as it seems, though your overdramatic way of expressing your histrionic emotions likely indicate their shallow nature.” She seemed to think a moment. “Upon further reflection, I may not be the best therapist. I am a qualified and competent psychiatric nurse, however. Let me give you Varys number.” 

Ramsay nodded. “Give it to Luton, he does phone calls, paperwork, negotiations, all that stuff. Now, I would like your opinion on something else. I have two differing thoughts on how to get my puppy over his eating issues. One is giving him some weed then hand feed him when the munchies hit. The second is to start causing him to fear NOT eating. What do you think?” He smiled winningly.

“I wouldn’t recommend associating food with anxiety any further than he has already. That could exacerbate the issue greatly. First, we have to determine the underlying cause. Is it medication, anorexia nervosa, anxiety, depression, a matter of control or something biological. So, should we do this now?”

Damon put Skinner on the couch and laid a blanket over him. 

Reek felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.  _ She cannot possibly make me do this in front of Ramsay. Luton will remind her about doctor-patient privilege. _

“I’ll check on the kids,” Damon offered and went upstairs.

Harley stared at Damon, yelling after him. “Hey, thanks for leaving me in this really not awkward at all situation here!”

Ramsay stood in front of the couch and tapped one foot. “Reek, come here now. You can sit right next to Skinner on the couch if you’d like. Do not make me drag you out….” He warned softly.

Reek whimpered and crawled out to nuzzle Ramsay’s ankle. 

“Well, come upstairs then!” Damon yelled down.

Grumbling, Harley started to slowly walk towards the hallway. “I wanted to be carried, dammit!” She frowned then gave one last look of concern to Skinner and Reek, before making the long trek up the stairs. The whole way, Harley let loose inventive curses as her stiff muscles started to work again.

Skinner smiled sleepily. “Hey, it’s cool, Harley. Just relaaax. I forgive you. I won’t hate you anymore. This is the best feeling I have ever feeled. You are a annnngel, nurse.”

Harley had heard Skinner’s slurred forgiveness and hoped it was still there in the morning when he was clear of mind again. She easily skirted past Bob and gave him the finger before releasing another string of curses at the metal menace.

Ramsay leaned down and gave Reek’s curls a soft rubbing. “I'm not mad, sweetie. I love you and I am concerned, okay? It can’t continue, not eating can kill you. I want to marry you, not bury you, remember? So please come sit here and let Osha check you out. I can have Luton leave if you want, Skinner is out of it. He can sit here and just drool, he isn’t going to remember anything.” 

He hooked his hands under his puppy’s armpits and gently pulled him up. “Be a good boy, Reek. I need you to cooperate.” He sat Reek on the couch next to Skinner. Ramsay looked at Luton, then jerked his head towards the door. Luton nearly flew, relieved to have an escape. He went upstairs, pausing only briefly to carefully skirt past Bob. 

Reek looked down at his clasped hands and jogged his leg nervously. 

“Let’s start with how long this has been a problem,” Osha sat down with a pen and notebook. 

Reek shrugged. “I just don’t really like eating. I don’t think I ever did.”

“Ramsay, do you think his eating habits have changed?”

“He never wanted to eat really. Every now and then, he would ask for pizza and eat at least a slice or two. I order it all the time just because I know it is something he might actually put down his throat. Most of the time, if I let him eat on his own, he just pushes it around or hides it. If I hand feed him, he’ll eat at least enough to make me feel a bit better. He throws up a lot too. Most of the time, I think it’s his sore stomach making him sick, sometimes I wonder if he throws up the food on purpose too. But recently it has gotten worse. If I don’t hand feed him, he doesn’t even take a single bite unless I make him. I mean, maybe we need his stomach checked.” Ramsay nervously cut off his words and glared at his own feet.

“Have you ever thrown up blood?”

“No!”

Osha nodded. “Do you have diarrhea fairly often?”

“Oh my god. I don’t want to… in front of him.” Reek covered his face and blushed.

Osha sighed. “Would you give us a minute?”

Ramsay snorted and rolled his eyes. “Really? Wow. Fine.“ He turned and stormed out of the room and paced the hallway. Seeing Bob, Ramsay went to sit next to the coffeemaker and sulk while he worried.

 

Damon picked Harley up at the top of the staircase. “Poor baby. Let’s check on Whisper.”

Harley gave him a very fake pout and then giggled. “It actually felt really nice to walk on my own again. But I was scared to, earlier, because I wanted to do it so much...conflict..it scares me right now...thank you for letting me walk. It helped, it helps I think.” She stopped struggling to make sense and snuggled into him.

Whisper cried into Wolf’s shoulder and she struggled to stop, to pull herself together. What was wrong with her, acting like this?

“Oh gods, I can’t keep acting so messed up. First I defied my Master, now I am acting like a useless whining baby. If I keep this up, Skinner will think I’m a terrible pet. I have always been perfect, been obedient submissive prey, look at me now! I can’t act out of control like this. All it takes is one slip, then it becomes a rocky downslide into rebellion...into pain and you get torn apart. Those that don’t bend get broken. I know that…” 

Her last two sentences sounded like something she has always recited. It was said in a monotone voice with blank eyes. 

“Now you’re panicking,” Wolf said in a low, calm voice. He gently lifted her chin. “He already showed you he still wants you. You did the right thing.”

“I hope so.” She said, but her breathing calmed a little and her eyes were back in the present. Sniffing, she rubbed her hands over her arms and tried to pull herself together.


	54. Shared Delusions

Ramsay sat and nearly fell asleep with his arm and head resting on Bob.

“Mr. Bolton?”

He sat up fast then blinked. Standing, Ramsay yawned and responded, “Yeah? Call me Ramsay. My father is Mr. Bolton. How is my Reek? How is Skinner?” Quickly, he came down the stairs and walked over to Osha.

“Ken- uh, Skinner is much better. Very calm now. I think he just has to open up and face his feelings. He’ll be fine. Reek,” she winced a little at the name, “I’m a little more worried about. I’d like to take a look at the medications he’s on. He’s living with a good amount of anxiety which I think has contributed to his anorexia. I think he eats better when you feed him because he needs to relax. When the human body is running on adrenaline, the digestive tract shuts down. His digestive complaints strongly suggest that’s the underlying issue. He has some… identity issues he should talk through. I would advise monitoring his depression and anxiety, changing his meds, and having him talk to someone. Please don’t force him to eat, however. We found it is definitely a control issue, so that could backfire. Do you have any questions for me? Anyone else I should see?”

Ramsay tried to process it all and then nodded, shutting his eyes briefly. “Okay. Luton has all of Reek’s medical stuff so I will have him get it to you tonight. Uh, Qyburn has had him on a low dose of valium three times a day and we have a high dose of Ativan for when Reek has a bad freak out. He gets panic attacks like Skinner did. Most of the time, I can calm him with rubbing his chest and talking him down. On occasion, we have to use the extra medications though. Uh… considering our lifestyle… I can’t run out and get us a normal happy therapy session for him. Can this Varys come here? Have a feeling he will have many patients…”

He looked up at the staircase. “Well, maybe you should give Whisper a check, she came from that nuthouse with Damon. I mean… she is safe enough and I have no problems with her at all. But like Harley and Jeyne...like Alyn and St. Joker..or Damon suddenly trying to cut his throat...now Skinner with his panics..” He blew out air with frustration. “Turns out that there were more problems than what I first saw. So I think I just can’t take anymore surprises or chances. Yeah, I am going to ask you to have a quick check in with both Whisper and Wolf. Maybe with Damon or Alyn, but only if they wish it… same with Luton. Whisper and Wolf, you will check no matter what. But the other three, they can say no if they want to.”

Osha took notes and nodded. “Got it. Oh, we are taking that little man off of valium immediately. I can’t believe- that could be the issue itself! He was a heroin abuser and Qyburn put him on Valium? I better check Harley’s meds too. He needs an antidepressant, the panic attacks we can handle drug free. Valium should only be used in absolute emergencies from now on.” She looked up at Ramsay. “I’m starting to think I can really help you all.” 

Ramsay smiled. “Great. I am going to kill Qyburn for his stupidity, giving my pet something to make him worse. Yeah, check Harley’s medications, but you might have some trouble there. Due to her condition and what she was given to make it under control...actually, she was pretty much hooked on not just every street drug she could get...but on an incredibly poisonous drug that seemed to help her. We were able to sort of create a synthetic version of it and she is sort of the first test subject for this new drug. So far, she has been mostly stable. Jeyne only pops up if Harley is in extreme stress or pain or if there is danger. Otherwise, she only responds with commands. But I know Qyburn has her on some sort of medication to keep her on an even keel on top of it. So good luck with that mess. I am glad you can help my pack out. Any of them that need it, can have time with doctors, therapists, whatever meds are needed. And I will help any way I can. I love them all and need to care for them properly.”

“Well, and what about you? How are you dealing with your growing empathy? It must be disorienting for you. I’m surprised you took someone’s threat to abandon you so incredibly well.” She blinked at him and readied her pen.

Ramsay stared at her and his mouth opened then shut. He glared at her and tried to pull himself taller, wider. “I am fine. I was angry and scared maybe deep down but...I understood Skinner’s panic. Reek goes through it all the time. I just need to be strong and steady for my family. My father didn’t raise me to whine and cry to therapists while popping pills to make me happier.”

Osha laughed. “No, I didn’t expect you to cry or take pills at all. I actually think you’re growing healthier, like most of them. Just know you can talk to me too, or ask me questions… about the others.” She smiled and walked past him up the stairs.

Ramsay turned a little red but he nodded. As he went to walk away, he suddenly remembered Bob on the staircase. “Oh, hey! Look out! Bob, right there, stop!!”

“Who?” Osha turned and cried out, falling. “Ow! I think I sprained my- what on earth is a coffeemaker doing on the stairs?!”

Alyn popped out on the landing. “Uh oh, that’s how it starts. Shit, you’re marked now. Welcome to the family. DAMON! BOB GOT OSHA!”

“KAY! HOLD ON!”

“What? I don’t get the joke.” She frowned rubbing her swollen ankle.

Ramsay grinned and gestured to the old coffeemaker. “See all those stains? It isn’t rust, it is the blood of his enemies. Bob is our insane, possessed killer metal monster. He sort of pops up when he feels like it. And he either marks or kills his claims. You were marked… Most that are marked end up staying around.”

“Uh… huh.” Osha wrote down.  _ Shared delusion. _

 

Ramsay walked towards the living room grinning and shaking his head. A pet nurse, who’d have thought. He went into the living room to see his puppy and Skinner.

“You'll be fine, puppy,” Skinner assured him smiling. “You should take this stuff.  _ It's amazing.” _

Reek raised an eyebrow uncomfortably. “Thanks. She's obviously unqualified. I'm not a ‘rigid perfectionist.’ What even is that? !”

Ramsay snorted and gave Reek’s curls a gentle tug. “You will have a medication change, you will have therapy sessions and I personally am going to oversee your eating issues. Now, Skinner, I think you need to go rest. Let’s get you to your room and I’ll send Whisper in, right after she sees the nurse. Sound good? Great, let’s go.” He pulled Skinner up and between himself and Reek.

“I can get the lock,” Reek offered. 

 

“I have to say, I jus’ wanna doooo this ev-er-y single single day. Er’day. I am so feeling good and it is nice and I love it.” 

“Uh huh. That’s good, Skinner,” Reek soothed. “Just lay down. Whisper will be here soon.”

Skinner’s head rolled to the side. “This is why yooouuuu were a drug addict, huh? I get it. I so get it now.”

“ _ Recreational user _ ,” Reek corrected under his breath. 

“Oh my poor delusional puppy and my wanna be drug user, you are both sorely trying my patience right now.” Ramsay muttered as he left Reek to keep the roaming, stumbling Skinner in his room. He surged up the stairs once he saw that Bob had moved on and he followed the murmur of voices. Trying to smile and be calming, he does actually like the timid obedient girl, he went towards her. “Whisper? If you have already seen Osha, why don’t you go see Skinner in your room? Reek is with him until you get there. Skinner is very happy right now, stoned out of his gourd and very mellowed out.”

Nodding, Whisper stood up. “Yes, I spoke with the nurse. Is...is Skinner..upset with me? Does he want to see me?”

“I think he loves you, otherwise he wouldn’t have panicked so badly. He really cares and I think Skinner understands why you had to say something. Go hug him and I bet you’ll see how much he cares. Here, let me help you.” He gently took her by the shoulders and carefully guided her down the hall towards Skinner’s room.

“It will be alright, I swear it. I know you are overwhelmed. You have done amazing for someone who got thrown into such a shit show. Most here would have run with Skinner. You didn’t. You stayed loyal, calm and did the right thing. I’m proud of you.” He pushed her gently into the bedroom and grinned with strain at Reek.

Reek had tried to guide Skinner back to the bed…  _ again.  _

“Hey! Oh my gods! It’s Whisper!” Skinner shoved Reek out of his way without meaning to and took his girl in his arms grinning. “Do you hate me?”

Whisper tried not to cry but hugged Skinner very tightly, trembling with emotion. “No Master, I was scared that you would hate me.” She lost the battle and started to sob quietly. Ramsay looked over at Reek and gave an urging gesture. “Come, puppy, let’s leave the lovebirds to it.”

Reek pushed himself off the wall he’d stumbled into and followed Ramsay out. 

“I don’t hate you. You were right. I was too upset toooo think good… I mean… gooder? Do I make sense? I feel like I’m talking in my head but it’s… I can hear it.”

Whisper sniffed then grinned. “Yes, I mean..you sound very stoned, but I know what you mean. I’m glad you don’t hate me, Master. I just wanted to help you..to keep you safe. I’m so happy to have you...to be with you.”

“I know. I just wanted to stay with you.” He blinked because his eyes had blurred. “I was scared. Huh. Not nervous or concerned… horror because they came here and tried to kill you and where was I? I… it still doesn’t feel safe here but now I’m like, ehhhhh ‘s’okay. It was the right thing that you did. Hey! Watch a mooooovie with me! Please? Come on! I order you to pick a movie, ok?” He rubbed his nose into her neck.

Giggling, Whisper leaned into his comforting warmth. Tomorrow was soon enough to try and talk. Right now, she would enjoy his cheerful snuggling.  “I would love to watch a movie with you, Master. I would love to do anything with you right now.” 

“Do you like Tarantino films?”

“Kill Bill and the sequel are my favorites.” Whisper said, grinning up at Skinner like a fool but unable to help herself.

“Awesome! Where uh… how do I do that again? Can you help me, sweetie?” Skinner batted his eyelashes and grinned at her giggling. “Help me, Whisper! Save me!”

 

Harley rubbed her fingers across her collar again then rubbed her head against Damon’s chin. After a second, she started to nibble on his chin.

“Osha wants to have a long interview with you tomorrow. She seems to have made you into her pet project. I think she can help you. How do you feel now? Want this, uh, looks like a fat chocolate peanut butter cup?”

‘Yes, please. My head is aching..but not really bad..not Jeyne bad. I...I hate therapy, Master. Do I have to be her pet fucking project? I am already your pet, don’t need to be someone else’s.” Her voice was sharp and angry, already giving denial to her words that she felt fine. The growl and glittery eyes were on the horizon as she glared at the chocolate.

“Harwey, here come the airplane!” Damon unwrapped her edible and flew it, swerving to her mouth. “Open the hangar!” He grinned and leaned towards her.

Her eyes were dark but she did open her mouth and also leaned into him. Both personalities loved to melt into his charm and did so now, pain or not. She chewed while trying to snuggle into him, giving a mix of purring and growling.

“Mmm hmm, you’re perfectly fine. You’re  _ my _ pet, her project.” He pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder. “Here’s some codeine until the pot kicks in.”

Harley pouted a little after she had the codeine and muttered, “Why...why do I have to be a project? I don’t like anyone...poking or prodding at my head or body…”

“Not you so much as Jeyne. We have to… work with her. Baby, you have some kind of crisis everyday. You need help. I want you to enjoy life while you have it. It be nice to start our marriage without you, say, jumping up on a ledge or running off to threaten the life of a former client, or, I dunno, scaring the shit out of everyone including Wolf,” Damon laughed. “I would have paid to see his somber face. Could you actually see what color his eyes were? I just imagine they were all the way open for once.”

Giggling, Harley bit Damon’s neck gently. “I’ll see Osha and do what I have to...but I’m not going to like it. But I really have been doing so much better, ask Ramsay or Alyn! I have been controlling her so much better. And I don’t want Jeyne to really go away...not that I think she can anyway. I like knowing I can still have the hunt and the kill. Master, part of me is always going to want to be a killer. But all of me wants to be yours, to obey and be good for you. I will do anything to be more stable for you...but I don’t want Osha to try and make me give up Jeyne. I need her. And the pack needs her too.”

“I’m know you’ve been doing so well! I’m so proud of you, baby! I don’t want you to give up Jeyne but we  _ need _ her to be  _ under control _ .”

“Yes Master.” The medicine was kicking in and Harley started to trace her collar with one tiny hand and whimpered a bit. “Am I still your good girl? I know that Jeyne has been coming out but I can’t...I am sorry. I love you, Damie, I love you so much. I just want to make you happy and be with our pack.” She melted into him and tried to burrow into his huge arms.

Damon pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you to, baby. I like having you to be another set of eyes and a second opinion for me. What do you think about Skinner? Think he’ll be ok now? Any other surprises I need a heads up on?”

Harley shook her head. “Not any that I know of. Wolf is still a dick to Reek, even though I don’t think he means to be. He starts out nice enough but then somewhere in the conversations, Wolf always ends up saying something to make Reek upset. On the other hand, he has done really well around Masters. Even when he gets angry at Ramsay which happens a lot, he just leaves the room. Wolf never gets disrespectful, really, just his moodiness increases. Whisper is fine and I think Skinner will be okay too. Cub shocked me earlier when he stood up to you like that!” Harley giggled. “I mean, I know the poor thing was really upset but it was adorable. Is that how you all see me when I get angry? Because I am small and cute, right? I know it is...well, that is why I kind of get how Cub feels. All my life, I have been underestimated because of what I look like. But for Cub..poor guy really gets overlooked in a way, really underestimated. And since he can’t really talk well...and so..it was a real shocker to hear him actually yell at you. But at the same time, I think everyone of us pets kind of cheered for him silently.”

“What?! Why? Don’t they all LOVE me?”

“Of course we ALL adore you, oh glorious Master! You are everyone’s favorite bully around here! Cub loves Smash too….but I think you might want to be nicer to Alyn around him...I mean, he could be dangerous too. All of a sudden, his crayons can become deadly ninja weapons or he could go scuttling across the ceiling...he does talk to Bob, you know.” Harley teased.

Damon frowned. “Well, who am I supposed to torture?! Ramsay! Skinner’s too fragile, you’re too crazy, Luton’s no fun at all, Ramsay won’t let me torture Reek, and Cub is too helpless.”

Harley gave a small cruel smile and grabbed her Damie’s face in her little hands. “I know! And it might even help! How about you push at Wolf a little? He is trying hard to obey...but he just keeps snapping at Reek and just running to punch walls rather than ignore or deal with Ramsay. It will eventually make him snap in a bad way. Maybe it's better if he learns to deal with the conflicts now...he is trying to be Wolf. But we both know, deep inside he still believes he is Jon. Luton is doing really well with him, but I think he won’t try and push to make the inevitable hit. He would rather wait and hope he just has the control. Maybe you can bully Wolf...maybe see if that brings Jon out in a controlled space where you can help him deal with it.”

“Wow… that’s actually a good idea! If he’s going to act out, which he probably has to, it should be with me! Luton’s too small, Skinner-” Damon laughed hard. The reasons why Skinner couldn’t handle Wolf were clear enough. “Ramsay and he would kill each other, Reek would bawl his eyes out. You’re right! And it will be SO MUCH FUN! I bet you’ll even like it, naughty girl.” He growled at her suggestively. 

Harley purred against his throat then leaned back to smile at him. “Yes, I would, Master. I do feel a bit naughty…” Her hands began to play upon his chest and shoulders.

“I don’t know if I can play with you, honey,” Damon said sadly. “You’re still healing. Maybe I can hold you carefully and use a toy to help you feel better.”

“I don’t want a toy...I want you, Damie. But if you don’t think I’m ready...I’ll just snuggle with you. I just want to be with you.” Harley leaned against his chest, rubbing her face against him.

“Ok, sweetheart. We’ll ask Osha tomorrow. I bet you’ll sleep well tonight.”


	55. Alternative Therapies

Ramsay dragged Reek into the kitchen and sat him in a chair. “Stay.” He went into his pockets, till he found what he was looking for. He tossed the joint and the lighter on the table.

“Now you know how I feel about your smoking or doing drugs….but I am giving you permission. You are going to smoke and then you are going to eat for me. I’ll feed you with my hand on my lap...you can take as long as you need to...but you are going to eat for me. You start smoking while I set you up some food.”

Reek grinned. “Ok… in the house though? Are you sure? What about the girls? Let’s go outside! Please? Please?”

Ramsay sighed. “Fine. But the second you are done with it, you eat for me. Hear me, Reek? Go get our damned jackets.” He grabbed the joint and lighter, put them in his pocket and started rummaging in the fridge.

Reek skidded and and fell against the wall in his hurry. He grabbed their jackets and his hand went to grab a leash that wasn’t there, because this wasn’t the old house. That was so long ago. He smiled and dropped to pick his _shoes_ up and ran back to Ramsay, almost running into him. “Ready!”

Ramsay grabbed Reek, called him foolish then stuffed his excited puppy into his jacket before putting on his own. “Let’s go, silly puppy.”

He put an arm around his boy and punched in the code to let them out the back door. They went out into the chilly but no longer frigid night air. They could see some of the huge Wildlings Ramsay has hired to parole the grounds.

“And you thought Jon was big...or Damon...look at that one over there. His name is Tormund, he could stomp you with one large foot.” Ramsay teased, nibbling on his boy’s ear as he maneuvered him against a tree.

Reek swallowed and put a hand on his nervous stomach. Ramsay’s touch, his attention made the man matter less and less. Reek took a deep breath. “Would you, um, like me to smoke it now, Master? I like being alone with you. It’s a nice treat,” he said softly and rubbed his shoe into the dirt.

Taking note of how his puppy was reacting, Ramsay covered Reek’s hand and his other hand went to the back of the slender neck, gently but firmly holding him. “Is your stomach hurting, sweetie? Let’s see if we can fix it. Tormund won’t hurt you, none of the men here will. They are here to protect you not hurt you, puppy. You are safe, Master will keep you safe.” Ramsay gave his boy a deep kiss.

Reek dissolved sweetly. He’d forgotten about his stomach, it didn’t seem to hurt anymore. _Fuck me. Please, take me._ He shouldn’t ask. He smiled as Ramsay kissed him. _That would be a distraction._

Ramsay pulled away then firmly pushed Reek down to sit on a fallen log. He lit the joint, took one long hit, then handed it to his boy. Blowing out a stream of smoke into the cold air, Ramsay sat down next to Reek.

“You look really hot.” Reek grinned and rubbed his face into Ramsay’s shoulder. “Will you play with me after? Please?” He looked up at Ramsay with an excited, lopsided smile. “It’s hard not to… I want to be at your feet to beg for your attention. I want to worship your body. You make me so fucking crazy and it’s only gotten worse.” His hand had snake around Ramsay’s thigh without him realizing it.

“I’d love that too, sweetie, but not now, sorry. Not until you eat everything I want you to. In fact, since Osha told me I can’t physically punish you for not eating…” Ramsay brought the joint to Reek’s lips. “Suck.”

He grinned at his puppy and softly threatened, “For now on...anytime you hide your food or throw it up..or just plain don’t eat...that will be what you lose. I love to play with you, love to fuck you...but we can’t do either of those things if you die of starvation. You don’t eat, we don’t play.”

Reek’s chin quivered he looked away quickly and swallowed. “Well… ok. Positive reinforcement is very effective, Master. Maybe you could associate eating with playing after?” He started smoking, taking a deep drag and held it in while covering his face. He let the smoke out and coughed. “I’m so fucking pathetic,” he cried. “What’s wrong with me?”

Ramsay pulled Reek into his lap and gave him a quick biting kiss.

“You are not pathetic. Do not insult my pet, my fiance...I don’t like it. All that is wrong with you is you are a high strung nervous little puppy. Osha will help us find ways to make you less jumpy. I am going to help you get back to eating. And yes, if you do eat….then I promise to play with you until you pass out from too much fucking enjoyment. By the time I am done with you, you will literally be only able to come dustballs. Now suck on this damned thing!”

He put the joint back to Reek’s lips after taking a quick hit himself.

Reek took another long drag and held it. “Saying ‘now suck on this damned thing’ like that only makes me more horny.” Reek smirked and took another hit. He let his head rest on Ramsay’s shoulder and stared into his effervescent eyes. “How do I get my mind back? You took it over. It’s like, this is all I want now; to be with you… and… playing.”

The joint burned his fingers. “Ah!” He pinched it and put it out in the dirt. “Where should I put it?”

Ramsay took it and stuck it in his jacket pocket. “Now, let’s get something into your stomach, okay? Not a lot or anything heavy, but my good boy will eat something for me. Right?”

Reek nodded sincerely and kept staring at Ramsay with a flood of adoration.

“My good boy, I love you so much.” Ramsay crooned as he lifted his boy into his arms and carried him inside. “I love carrying you around, keeping you wherever I want you…” He sat Reek back in the kitchen chair while he set up a small plate of food. Carrying the plate over to the table, Ramsay lifted his boy into his lap.

“Now, take a look at what is there. A few grapes, some apple pieces and some yogurt. Look, it is the size of a child’s yogurt...barely anything to it. So...ready to be a good boy for your Master?”

“Uh huh,” Reek exhaled.  “I want to be good for you.” He opened his mouth and kept staring into Ramsay’s eyes.

With a smirk, Ramsay teased, “Had I known weed had this effect on you, I’d have kept you stoned half our relationship! Here is some fruit to start with, silly puppy.” He put a grape in Reek’s mouth. While he fed his boy, Ramsay nuzzled his curls and sniffed them deeply.

“Mmm.” Reek opened his mouth to proudly show that it was empty and curled closer into Ramsay. “It doesn’t matter so much… worrying. What I _should_ be or want. It seems, like,” he snorted and giggled, “kind of silly. I guess I do worry a lot but it didn’t seem like it… when I was in it.”

“Let me assure you, I have never in my life met a world class worrier to match you, except for Skinner. Ah, now it makes sense...huh..funny I should have seen the signs. He always worried and over thought and made himself get stomach aches...just like you. I should have seen this coming...damn it. Yet another thing I need to tighten up on...everything really...here comes a piece of apple, Reek. Ready?”

Ramsay smiled to cover his own worries and guilt.

Reek nodded. “I love when you feed me. I feel calm when you hold me and I feel like I won’t be to… heavy for you to like if you pick how much and what I eat.” He opened his mouth and vaguely remembered telling himself not to say that kind of thing out loud. That was sober Reek and he was not fun to be or listen to.

Ramsay gave a loving smirk and gave his boy a quick kiss.

“I love to feed you, my very good boy. I love to hold you and you will never be too heavy for me. I would never allow it, Reek. I will make sure that you always have the right amount of good food. I promise to tell you if I feel you need to eat less or more. You can leave that to your Master. Now sometimes, you might have to eat if I’m not around, but we can make it easier for you. Those times you can have lots of shakes instead of actual food if Osha agrees. See, how easy this is for you, sweet puppy? Master is taking this worry away for you. It is mine now, you are mine, so is your worry.”

“Thank you,” Reek whispered. “You’re so kind to me. You’re so kind, generous and patient with me. I love you. What can I do to help you? You’re carrying all this stress and you don’t think you can take it to anyone. What can I do? Please?”

Ramsay popped a grape into his boy’s mouth. “Osha already tried to ask me about my feelings and shit. I shut her down. No way in hell would I let my father see me in a doctor’s office or on drugs. Lately, things have been up and down, nothing I can’t handle..I tried to put everything back together and it was sloppy work. Like my father has always known I would…”

The very second Reek finished swallowing, a spoonful of yogurt was in his mouth.

“I don’t want to talk about my feelings. I don’t like my feelings or even want feelings, except the feelings I chose to feel! I hate talking about this shit...you are like...you are all like fucking Jenga!” Ramsay’s red rimmed eyes were lacking outer focus as the food hovered like a manic drone over Reek’s mouth.

“Oh gods, I think I got stoned. Did I mean to do that? Is  this like some sort of truth serum or shit? You are like a Jenga game from hell more than a pack, did I say that yet? You are..all of you...I try and put you all together, then one by one each falls on me. And father...he is the fucking base so HE ISN’T ALLOWED TO FUCKING FALL! He broke his own damned rules, Reek!”

Ramsay lifted another spoonful of yogurt and ate it then ate an apple piece.

“Oh! Master!” Reek threw his arms around Ramsay’s neck and kissed his angry face. “Poor Ramsay! But you’re doing so well! Damon wasn’t your fault, Ramsay. You helped everyone! Just like you’re helping Skinner now, and me. I meant everything I said earlier. Don’t you believe me? I can’t lie to you! I’ve tried, remember?”

“Yes, Reek. I am trying to help everyone now...but I should have tried harder not to have let things go so badly. I ignored signs that you needed help, that Skinner needed help...never mind Harley, Alyn..and Damon. And I let him go to my father. Who put him in a situation that nearly killed him. So why the fuck am I even upset over my father anyway? I mean..the fucking shit he put me through...put Damon through…”

Ramsay snorted as he stuck another grape in Reek’s mouth. “I wondered..did my mother turn to crack before or after she met my father? I never dared to ask either of them but I always wondered.”

“Do you remember her?”

He shrugged.

“Yeah, some of the memories are bad, some are sad, some are angry. She wasn’t very stable but she always made sure there was food there. Sometimes, it was cooked, sometimes it wasn’t. We didn’t talk much but on occasion when she was bad off, she would beat the living shit out of me screaming about my father. Most of the time, it wasn’t too bad because I was by myself or she’d leave some strung out junkie to watch me. They left me alone once I showed them where my mother's stash was. One day my mother went to meet her dealer and never came back. I never knew if she died or just ran off. All I know is when the month ended and the landlord wanted rent...I was taken away. Put in foster care then my father came. It wasn’t a loving reunion but I had a better lifestyle at least. It was cold and he…” Ramsay paused then swallowed. “He was like your uncle but...he didn’t hold back on anything at all. Raping and flaying could happen at the very same time. I was already a violent person by then, if he thought it was going to change that..he was wrong. It just made shit worse. And why the hell are we talking about this?? I hate weed. I hate this topic.”

Ramsay ate three grapes fast.

“Poor Ramsay.” Tears ran down Reek’s numb face without his knowledge. He stroked Ramsay’s cheek. “I’m so sorry they hurt you. When you moved in with your father, is that when you saw me?”

Ramsay smiled and wiped Reek’s tears away. “Yes, silly boy...in fact..I had had such a rotten fucking day too. I got caught doing something and since father was busy, he had Locke beat the shit out of me for it. To be beaten by an underling was something my father knew would humiliate me. I had run off afterwards and was sitting on that bench when you had shown in that little school yard.”

“Did I make you feel any better?”

“In that second, as soon as I saw those large lovely eyes, my whole world changed. I had been about to go home with a gun I had stolen, you see. I was going to kill Locke, kill my father and then myself. I was trying to get my courage up enough for the deed...then I saw you and my mind exploded. You needed me and I needed you. The gun went back in my father’s study and I began the very next day to try anything to earn you. I tried behaving, begging, willingly sucking his cock. I tried rebelling, threatening and create a whole lot of trouble for my father. The day I turned eighteen I told him I was getting you and he couldn’t tell me no. I really believed that too.”

Ramsay laughed bitterly. “He reminded me that I had already brought home Damon. Then there was Alyn...Luton...Skinner was sort of in and out at that point. More of a friend still, he would come with us to the Kraken all the time, remember? Then finally, I saw my chance. Because you see..the last word my father had on the subject had been this...the only way he would allow me to have you, is if you actually wanted and needed me to have you.”

“He didn’t want to deal with my family? Maybe he thought,” Reek started giggling, “my brothers would…” he could hardly talk, he was laughing so hard, “kill you! Haha! He couldn’t possibly be that stupid though! Who am I kidding?” It was such a ludicrous idea, he had to struggle to stop laughing and compose himself. “When you met me, you really still liked me? You didn’t think, haha, oops!”

“Never, not once throughout the whole time did I think that. Sometimes, I wanted to hurt you for getting in bad situations...or save you from things that I couldn’t and that would drive me batshit. But I never once thought, nope, he is too much for me. Not once did I ever stop wanting you, loving you and desperate to have you with me. And look at that, Reek. You finished the whole plate of food. Good boy. Would you like to go upstairs and get your reward, sweetie?”

“Please? I want to make you happy, please? Could I ask you… do you like if I ask for things or is that annoying? I mean, like, if I ask to kiss your feet, submissively and if I only pout a _little_ if you say no. Is that good or would you rather I just wait to do what you want only?”

Reek watched his long fingers flow up and down, like a weird wave. They were kind of spider like. Maybe he could be a hand model! _Is that still a thing, what with the internet and the magazines all gone?_

Ramsay lifted Reek up and started to carry him upstairs. “You can ask me anything you want, sweet puppy. And pouting is cute as long as that and asking me things ends if i tell you to stop. And if it’s all during playtime, then anything you do is fine always.”

“I wonder if you knew I was sick like I am, that clicks with you so well that I can’t ever separate from you? Maybe you saw that or felt it somehow. I want to play with the leash and tail if you would like that. I’ll do anything you want though. It’s hard to ask for things like that… then I can’t pretend, haha, I’m just doing something so… because you’re making me. Oh, god! My foot looks sooooooo weird. Why do I never notice how weird it is? Why am I talking so much? That won’t be good,” he giggled.

“Once we get the leash and tail, you won’t be talking so much. Or maybe you will, but different words...better ones. Like, please, more, harder, fuck me Master, stuff like that. I love when you ask me or tell me things you like to do with me...and our ideas usually match in case you haven’t noticed. Now, here we are.” Ramsay dropped Reek to the bed. “Now...where did I leave that tail anyway?”

While Ramsay wandered around the room Reek crawled up behind him and knelt up with the end of the tail and leash in his mouth. His eyebrows were high on his forehead, begging for approval.

“Good boy, very good boy. Playtime for good well fed puppies.”


	56. Howling in Silence

 

Luton handed Wolf a beer then took a swig of his own. He leaned against the little bar in the pool room and said, “It’s nicer here..but I’d give anything for my own space back. The pool house was perfect for us. Even with Skinner and Whisper living there, it felt like our own place, you  know? It’s funny, I never minded when the whole pack had to crowd into a little tiny apartment...or when I lived at Ramsay’s place for weeks on end..my own condo he rented or rather, his father rented me...it was lonely there. But now that I have you,I sort of want that privacy for the first time.”

He shook his head at himself and asked, “Did speaking with Osha tonight go well? She won’t give me a report until tomorrow. Did she say anything about needing therapy or does she think you are dealing well? Do you want therapy, I mean, you are going through one hell of a life upheaval. That therapist Varys that is coming..he is really highly recommended. But if you don’t think you need it and Ramsay and Osha say you are good, then it's entirely up to you.”

“Mmm… I dunno. I’m not that great at talking. Maybe I’ll try it. What about you?” Wolf popped the cap off his bottle and tossed it into the trash. “Do you think you’ll ever live all the way on your own, or is it too late for that?”

Luton thought on it. “I think eventually Ramsay will feel his pack is in order. Things will go right with his father and he will loosen up. We will be allowed to have our own place, I already am getting good clients...we can afford to do more soon. Once Roose feels better and is secure in us all, he will have Ramsay get his own estate again. That will be the first step.”

“Wow. Huh. That doesn’t sound so bad. If things go well, what do you think I would do? Get a job or help you at least?” Wolf looked around the house that could have been burned to the ground. It was certainly the best place he’d ever lived. Maybe the military had ingrained in him a need for structure, or maybe he was just crazy like the rest of him, or maybe he was just barely holding on, but it almost felt… nice.

Luton smirked and shook his head. “Well, being part of the pack means helping out when needed, true. But kind of like Reek, it's a more passive role unless emergencies hit. Your main job...is to be my adoring pet...of course.” He leered at Wolf then stopped teasing, not wanting to upset his already moody boy. “You can help me out, Ramsay is too paranoid to let me have someone to help me deal with our more...private paperwork and dealings. But I think he’d let you do it. I wonder how you would look done up like my legal assistant or my most sexy receptionist ever.“ He couldn’t resist teasing after all.

Wolf sighed patiently. “Well, I would need my glasses back first. I’m pretty far-sighted,” he grumbled. “I guess you’d be worse at therapy than me.” He smirked.

Luton laughed. “Yeah, therapy isn’t for me. Osha did offer it but I declined. Qyburn is here tomorrow, we can have him recommend an eye doctor. We can get you glasses or even contacts if you want. Oh no...you mean you haven’t seen my true features all this time? What if you put on those glasses, see me and scream? I’ll have to start all over again…”

Wolf snorted and rolled over to press against Luton. “Don’t be stupid. You’re fishing for compliments.” He leaned down to kiss Luton feeling his secret, barely heard fears were there, however, small and needed reassuring. He pulled back and set his beer on the bar and gripped it with both hands, to trap Luton. “I know. My job is to take care of you because no one else is. We can pretend it’s the other way around, though.” He caressed Luton’s face affectionately. “You’re so sensitive.”

“Oh ho...trying to turn the tables on me, are you? Do you think I am not going to take care of you? Or do you think I am just pretending to be in charge of you?” Luton grinned up at his boy, but his hand was snaking into Wolf’s thick hair to grab a fistful of it.

Wolf licked his lips. His knees weakened and shoulders sank. “I didn’t say I was  _ in charge _ . I’m like, uh, Alfred.” A silly smile broke out on his serious face. “I even call you Master.”

“Batman would be a fun role to play...I’d settle for just his Bruce Wayne personality alone. You aren’t my butler, however...I don’t think Alfred ever did with Batman what we do with each other.” Luton started to pull Wolf closer and licked his bottom lip, then licked a path down his neck.

“Alfred got to put Bruce on time out. Probably punished him in other ways when he went days without eating or sleeping because he was pouring over books.” Wolf growled softly and ghosted his lips over Luton’s. 

Luton’s hand ghosted over Wolf’s growing erection in response. “Really...never thought of it that way, I guess. Is that what you want to do? Take me to our room and punish me for something? Or maybe you should find other ways to distract me. Because if you try and punish me...I might decide to punish you too…” His teeth gently nipped at Wolf’s earlobe and his other hand traveled to tweak one of his boy’s nipples.

Wolf let out a shaky breath. “You should let me have you at least once. For my birthday?” He grinned and bent down further to look up at Luton with all the charm at his disposal.

“For your birthday. Now, let’s go to my room and you can show me other ways for you to distract me, make me feel better.” Luton kissed his boy deeply then started to push him towards the hallway.

 

Ramsay set up his plate very carefully. Among his own food was smaller bits for Reek. Seeing it in small neat bits seemed to make it easier for his boy to eat. So he hand fed his puppy from his lap during breakfast. Mainly small bits of fruit and a few bites of a croissant.

“If you eat well for me all day, maybe tomorrow I can ask the chef for a little bit of french toast for you. You loved it when Harley would make you french toast. And I already made sure the chef has a new latte machine. In fact, here comes Violet with it now for you.”

He beamed as the maid set a latte before Reek.

“Oh! Thank you, Master.” His stomach wanted nothing to do with food again. He couldn't understand what he was so nervous about. 

Cub made sure that the MAID could see his bottle of ketchup, retrieved by himself. He sat quietly in his Master’s lap, eating eggs with ketchup in his glory.

Harley was in Damon’s lap and eating most of his omelet but every now and then she would shove some in his mouth instead, giggling. Luton teased his boy, “I almost feel strange not having you in my lap. If Skinner puts Whisper in his lap, I’ll have no choice.”

Wolf snorted and looked at Luton like he was crazy. He stared at the freak in Theon's emaciated body. “I don't want to change  _ that _ much.”

Luton hoped others didn’t hear Wolf say that and he gave his pet a not very gentle pull on his hair. “Hush. No barking here.” He hissed under his breath at his grumbling pet.

Whisper blushed and pressed into Skinner’s side as she slowly nibbled on her fruit salad and croissant.  

Harley and Ramsay were glaring at Wolf, both of them with excellent hearing. Cub didn’t hear the words, but he saw that puppy was casting sad glances and Wolf had made him upset again. It made Cub make weak little fists in frustration but he lowered his head and tried to concentrate on eating. Master wasn’t happy when he yelled at Damon for upsetting Reek. He wouldn’t be happy about Cub yelling at Wolf either. So he tried to just be a good little boy for Alyn and eat his breakfast.

Harley whispered to Damon, “And look, Wolf did it again. Now poor Reek can’t eat again and will be in trouble with Ramsay.” 

Reek realized his problem at last, and it felt so obvious now. He hated being Reek in front of Jon. Ramsay feeding him made eating easier, sitting in his lap made it easier, it soothed him but he tried to stop so Jon wouldn’t have to see. 

The latte smelled delicious and tasted even better. He leaned into Ramsay, thinking. “This is so good, Ramsay,” he said softly. 

“You can sit with me, Jon,” Damon offered, leaning forward. “Luton might get annoyed with your attitude, but I like a challenge. Harley won’t mind.”

Wolf frowned. “No, thank you.”

“Why?” Damon laughed, chewing on some bacon and leering at his little blushing friend.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why? Because it would make you so uncomfortable that it would be hard to eat?”

Jon stabbed a piece of sausage and ate it with a bitter frown.

“That would be mean,” Damon decided, leaning back in his seat and petting Harley. “I wouldn’t do that to you, especially if you were already underweight.”

“Right,” Wolf mumbled.

Luton gave his boy an “I warned you” look and just went back to eating, hoping Wolf wouldn’t provoke anyone further. 

Damon looked at Ramsay and titled his head. He texted Ramsay. 

**Can you get Luton out of here? I want to play with his toy.**

Ramsay smirked, then gave a small nod. “Luton, I need your assistance this morning. I have to be at the hospital in an hour to make sure father is ready to leave..then we have this press conference with Walda..finish up and let’s go. There will be plenty of Masters around to keep an eye on Wolf for you.”

Luton nodded but gave a worried look at Wolf. “Behave. I mean it…” He got up, kissed his boy and went to get his stuff ready. Ramsay gave Reek a quick kiss and followed out the door.

Reek’s lips parted as Ramsay left.  _ Don’t leave. _ He looked down at the food left on his plate then up at Damon.

“You should finish, Reek,” Damon said softly but firmly. 

Reek scratched at his tight chest. “But… does Ramsay have to leave right now?” He whispered.

Wolf looked at him with searing heartbreak. 

“Please don’t stare at me,” Reek said as nicely as he could. He swallowed hard. He couldn’t breathe. Everyone seemed to be watching as the air buzzed with tension. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Wolf said at last. “I’m just… it’s like looking at a ghost.”

“What is?” Reek rasped in a high pitched voice.

“I mean that I’m grieving. I don’t know if Ramsay killed Theon or Reek did, but he’s gone and you almost look like him.” Wolf blinked slowly and swallowed. “Or was he a lie the whole time?” 

Reek jumped back and fell with his chair. He rolled up and fled to his room.

Cub watched his friend run away upset and he just lost control. This was the last straw, seeing puppy hurt, who was just as important to Cub as Alyn. With a screech, Cub launched and his weak little hands struck in a flurry at Wolf. “BAD WUF! MEAN! NO MEAN TO MY PUPPY!”

Wolf caught Cub’s wrists when he wouldn’t stop. “Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Calm down. It’s alright.”

Alyn stared blinking, trying to process then jumped and slammed his fist on the table. “CUB!” He snapped his fingers and pointed to his feet. Cub whined in terror as he realized what he had done. He flew shaking to grovel at Alyn’s feet, kissing them in frantic apology.

“Alyn...” Damon started.

“Sorry Master…” Cub whimpered, trembling but he still shot a glare at Wolf when he heard the large body shift.

Alyn gasped, seeing his pet snarling. He launched his hand into Cub’s hair and pulled him up holding a fistful, right near his scalp. “BAD!” Cub cried out in terror and saw angry Alyn. He tried to cover his head with his arms, screaming he was sorry.

Damon shared a look of concern with Harley. “Alyn, buddy,” he moved Harley off of him and slowly stood.

Harley was feeling horror as she slowly moved towards them. “Cub didn’t mean it, please...I’ll take him in the other room?”

Alyn grabbed Cub’s shoulder’s, oblivious to anything else but his boy, and shoved him into the wall. “Are you fucking CRAZY? He’s not broken! He’s three times bigger than you! HE’S A KILLER!” Alyn backhanded Cub.

Skinner covered Whisper’s eyes. “Oh, shit.”

Cub began to try and cling to his Master in spite of the pain and fear. “Please, Master! Sorry! Sorry! Bad Cub! Sorry! Sorry! Forgive, please!” He wailed. 

“No! No, please! I wouldn’t hurt him! He knows that!” Wolf yelled. “Fucking stop him!” He begged Damon.


	57. Stay Down

Alyn,” Damon said firmly. “It’s ok.” He took a hold of Alyn’s shoulders. “Don’t do something you’ll regret, buddy. Fuck, did Ramsay  _ really  _ leave?” He asked Harley. She ran up the stairs fast as she could. “Ramsay! Ramsay!” 

He had just opened the door to his room to see why Reek was upset when Harley burst in. “Alyn is beating up on Cub...he lost his temper...Cub hit Wolf and..” Ramsay flew past her to head downstairs.

“You scared the shit out of me! YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME!” He grabbed Cub’s throat and pressed their foreheads together. 

Cub sobbed heartbroken and tried to hug his Master, he kept trying to babble how sorry he was but he was starting to hyperventilate instead.

“You can’t do that! Why would you DO THAT? WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME!” Damon started to pull Alyn away and he squeezed Cub’s throat. “SAY IT!” Cub tried so hard to speak past the swollen throat and instead just saw dancing dots. Ramsay came skidding into the room.

“Stop! He can’t, you fucking idiot!” Damon growled.

“What the fuck happened? I was gone three seconds! Alyn, you are killing him!” Ramsay snarled stomping over. He glared at Damon to fix this. Cub started to go limp and twitched uselessly as urine pattered on the floor. His fear and submission were drowning him even without the lack of oxygen and Cub felt his urine fall with far off humiliation. How dare he embarass his Master this way? If angry Alyn killed him, it would be bad Cub’s own fault.

Alyn saw Cub’s eyes roll and gasped, letting go. Cub sank and Damon tore him away. “WAIT! Stop! Get off of me!” He fought and cursed in Damon’s suffocating bear hug until he started to pass out.

Ramsay picked up Cub and carried him out of the room, cursing softly the whole way. He carried him upstairs into a guest room then called for Osha. He waited until she came in before texting Reek.

PUPPY, SHOWER AND DRESS. YOU ARE COMING WITH WALDA TO THE PRESS CONFERENCE. LUTON AND I WILL MEET YOU TWO THERE. I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE ONE FULL SHAKE BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I LOVE YOU AND WILL SEE YOU VERY SOON.

Reek heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand and shook his head. “ _ No, no, no, no, no.”  _ He forced himself to lift his head enough to peer out from under the bed. The top of the nightstand felt impossibly dangerous and far away.

Ramsay gave it until Osha showed in the room. “Please check Cub over and treat him if needed. Thank you. Afterwards you can speak to Damon about it.”

Osha nodded and started by taking his pulse.

Damon hugged Alyn and shook his head. “Baby, I’m not sure what to do here.”

Harley walked over to Alyn and lifted his head so he could look at her. “Hey! Alyn! You listening? You just almost killed your boy...he only made a small error. It was like a toddler temper tantrum. Hell, all of us have done way worse. Yeah? Right? Perspective, Alyn... Cub is innocent, he wasn’t being bad on purpose, he would never do that. He loves, fucking worships you, which is why he yelled at Damon. Cub has been watching Wolf upset his beloved puppy every day and he just can’t take it anymore. So he snapped at Damon, then today he hit Wolf over it. A small temper tantrum due to a too stressful situation for his preschool mindset. It deserves a little kid punishment maybe...not a strangling. You know that, don’t you? He loves you so much and Cub would never upset you on purpose. Please, you know that, Alyn, right?”

Alyn nodded and started sobbing. 

“Ok, I got it. I’ll put Alyn to bed”.

Alyn tried to respond but he was incoherent from moaning and crying. 

“You need a nap then you can start over and fix it. He’s ok. He’s ok, I promise.” Damon grinned at Harley. “You wanna watch Wolf for me? Please, baby?”

“Sure, Master.” Harley responded but it was Jeyne’s that glittered at Wolf..

“Thanks, Harley. Be good, ok. Sorry, Whisper. Everything is fine now, I swear.” Damon shrugged and smiled then sidestepped his way out of the room with a limp, weeping Alyn in his arms.

Whisper just clung to Skinner and trembled a little bit.

Ramsay went into his room and looked for Reek. Sighing, he looked under his bed. “Oh, poor baby, come on. I only went to get ready, I didn’t leave yet. And I think you should come with me. Too toxic for you right now here. Come on, crawl to me and let me pick you up. Master is going to get you ready and we’ll go to the hospital then the press conference together, okay?”

Reek whimpered and asked with a quivering voice, “Can I st-stay here? Please?”

“Are you sure, honey? I don’t think you should stay here in the dark alone all day. In fact, I think it's a terrible idea. You have to at least leave the room with Osha for a walk whenever she wants and I think I am going to ask her to keep a very close eye on you today. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? It’s up to you.” Ramsay texted Luton to make sure he had already left..luckily he had. At least that was one less person to worry about for the moment.

Reek crawled out to Ramsay’s feet and hugged his leg. “I don’t want t-to take her away from C-Cub.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I want to stay with you, p-please?” 

Ramsay lifted his puppy up and hugged him closely. “Hush...you will stay with me. We are going to get you dressed up a little better than this jeans and tshirt look, okay?” He nuzzled his boy then kissed him in little pecks all over his face. “I love you, it will be alright. Let the others sort it out, we aren’t going to worry about it, sweet puppy. My good boy.”

“Can we take a shower? Is there time? Can I… to… in the shower… for comfort, if there’s time?” He looked down and wiped his eyes again. “Please, Master?”

Ramsay smiled and bit Reek’s earlobe. “Yes, sweet little puppy, of course we have time for it.”

“Thank you.” Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck and felt a little better already.

 

Damon laid Alyn down.

“Please, I’m sorry!” Alyn sprang back up and grabbed Damon’s shirt. 

“I know, Alyn. I do. It’s me… Damon. I understand losing your temper when you feel like someone almost threw their life away. He’s alright. It was, maybe, thirty seconds. I know you feel bad. We’ll make it better but first you need to calm down,  _ then _ you can see him and show him you’re sorry.”

Alyn nodded as his face wrinkled into silently sobbing again. “I’m sorry-”

“I know. I know, buddy.” Damon rubbed his back and soothed him until he finally passed out.

 

Harley paced slowly keeping Wolf in her sights the whole time. “You have got to stop this shit, Wolf. Look how much chaos you are causing. Luton really cares for you and he means well. But I don’t think he sees the danger in not breaking you. I feel for you, I really do. Out of everyone here, I resisted being broken the most. I fought tooth and nail against it. Almost lost Damie on a permanent basis because of it too. Trust me, the pain is bad but once you surrender, it gets easier. It gets a little more peaceful for you and everyone else. And if you think you won’t cause a tragedy by staying the way you are, you are dead wrong.”

Wolf thought for a minute. “I thought… I thought I did already. It doesn’t feel like I’m fighting. I really like Luton.” He lowered his head. “I miss Theon. I just accepted that he’s gone and now I’m angry. I guess I have to move into sadness-” he shook his head and scratched his beard. “Shit.  It’s not me I’m worried about… yet. I’m not missing any parts. I don’t worship a serial killer. Didn’t you ever want to get him out of here?  _ Don’t you miss him? _ ”

‘“Don’t you see? Haven’t you ever really seen Theon? He was always really what he is now. This is him without the fake armor, without the drugs and drink and bravado we needed to get through each day. The only time I have ever seen Reek feel safe or truly happy, is after he came to Ramsay.” Harley spoke earnestly.

“Don’t  **_you_ ** remember Theon? I don’t think you do! He was charming, he was hilarious, he was everywhere! He was always moving and smiling and planning something! He made me feel like-” Jon shut his mouth. “He loved me. No one else… Reek just looks at  _ Ramsay _ and waits to be told what to do.” Tears welled up in his eyes.  _ “I came to save him. _ ”

“No, Wolf. Ramsay saved him.” Harley said gently.

 

“Hey.” Osha came in and touched Damon’s shoulder.

‘How is he?”

“He’s fine. Just scared. There’s some mild bruising, but his biggest problem is the psychological trauma.”

Damon nodded.

“He doesn’t want me to clean him.”

“I got it. Thank you, Osha.”

She looked Alyn over and left.

“Alyn, wake up, buddy. Alyn? Want to see Cub?”

 

Damon helped Alyn into the guest room, taking extra precautions just in case Alyn flipped out again.

“Cub? Are you ok?” Alyn asked softly. He knelt beside the couch Cub was lying on.

Bursting into tears and shaking as if with fever, Cub reached out for his Master. “Please sorry! Please, bad boy sorry! Cub try harder! Love Master, please! Cub love Master! Please forgive..Cc...c...cub...Pl...ple..please?”

Alyn got up to take Cub into his arms and cradle him. “Poor boy. I’m sorry, Cub. Poor little boy. That was too mean, sweetie. I’m sorry.”

Cub snuggled frantically closer into his Master and meekly kissed Alyn’s hands in subservience and adoration, fearful of his Master not loving him anymore.

“I’m sorry, Cub. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to scare me like that again, but I shouldn’t have scared you so bad. Do you forgive Master? Huh? Can you still love me, sweet boy?” Alyn dipped to look Cub in the eyes and stroke his face. “My poor little boy.”

Nodding eagerly, tears still falling, Cub stammered, “Yes Master. Love Master so much. Forgive..no bad Cub...Cub try harder...please...want to be..Master’s good boy.”

“I love you, Cub. I always love you, no matter what. I forgive you, poor boy. Let’s do something really nice to relax, ok? How about watching Dora? Would that make you feel better? I’ll hold you and tell you how much I love you, ok?”

“Yes, please Master.” Cub threw his arms around Alyn’s neck and tried to melt into him.


	58. Anywhere but Here

“Hey, honey… I’m done eating aren’t you?” Skinner said.

Whisper nodded fast. “Yes, thank you, Master. Can we..go somewhere else, please?” She spoke in his ear while trying to look anywhere but at Harley or Wolf.

“Yep!” Skinner stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Ramsay was just coming down the stairs, ready to go with Reek in his arms still. He nearly ran straight into them.

“Shit!” Skinner stuck out and arm to shield Whisper. “Hey. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, Damon wants some alone time with Wolf, he is breaking him in for Luton I think. Alyn will calm down and Cub was checked by Osha. He is going to be fine too. Right now, I am all for Damon taking down Jon and making sure he fucking remembers he is Wolf now. After he upset my puppy, made poor Cub take such a risk, nearly getting murdered by Alyn! And even that could have gone so much worse! What if it had been St. Joker that got set off by that shit? What if Cub had tried to do something like stand up? Damon might not have been able to save him then. So yeah, this needs to happen before it gets worse. So let’s leave him to it. Alyn and Cub won’t come downstairs for awhile, they will be fine. Why don’t you two either come with us or head to the Kraken? I know you had a thousand things you needed to code or type or whatever you do…”

“Sounds good! Thanks, Ramsay. Let us get our laptops! One second. Come on, Whisper.” He looked back at her with a smile and ran holding her hand like they were getting away with stealing something.

“Oh god! Is Cub ok? I should see him! I’m sorry, I was a fucking idiot. It’s all my fault. Don’t let Damon hurt him, Master. Please?”

Ramsay smiled and started to coo at his boy as he slowly walked towards the door.

“Listen...I exaggerated a bit. Alyn wasn’t really murdering his boy, he was just squeezing his throat a little bit. He just scared him, you know how easily Cub spooks, right? Damon calmed Alyn down, Osha checked out Cub and pronounced him fine. We are going to head out and worry about only outside things right now. Trust me, Reek. And trust Damon, he loves Luton as much as I do. He wouldn’t jeopardize that by destroying Wolf on Luton. But if you have any hope of my allowing Wolf to live here with us...he must be broken. Just like the rest of you had to be. Now, let’s wait here in the foyer for Skinner and Whisper and….Reek, are they fucking skipping? It looks like they are skipping.”

“Huh,” Reek smiled a little. “They’re like teenagers.” Reek exhaled slowly and melted more into Ramsay. “It was my fault. I promise I’ll get my shit together.” He wondered how he was going to morph back into Theon before the press conference?

“Ready!” Skinner laughed when Whisper bumped into him, which shocked Reek.

Ramsay arched an eyebrow and then gave a little nudge to his puppy. “Oh gawd, they really are like teenagers, aren’t they?” He muttered to Reek, carrying him out the door. As they all got into the car, Ramsay took off Reek’s collar and put it in his own pocket. He stroked his puppy’s cheek and smirked.

“There, now you can drive me crazy all day.”

Reek smirked. “Yeah… we’ll see.” He tried to fix his hair in the mirror and resist the urge to just lay in Ramsay’s lap. He tried to think Theon thoughts but ended up falling asleep instead.

 

Harley watched the others all flee the house with a mean little grin that was more Jeyne than Harley. She continued to pace but kept her distance from Wolf as long as he wasn’t attempting to leave the room. Reminding Jeyne that she wasn’t called out that Harley can do this herself.

That they had to show Master they could obey.

Damon came downstairs smiling. He snapped his fingers and ran his hand into his palm over and over as he approached Wolf. “How’s it going? Did you have a nice talk, baby?”

Harley went to her knees then rubbed her face gently along his leg before moving back a bit.

“We talked, Master. But I don’t think he really understands. He thinks Theon is the real personality, he thinks he was going to save Theon...he sees Reek as this other person that stole Theon as much as Ramsay did. And even though I think Wolf is trying hard to be what Luton wants...he is still Jon, still thinks as Jon. And I don’t think he really gets the whole Master/pet bit..like the whole…no really, you own us part.”

Wolf frowned and scratched his head. “No. I don’t understand what I’m doing to upset everyone. I thought… I like Luton. I really do. I don’t want to upset or hurt him, or hurt you, anyone, really. I try to do everything he asks me to. What is it?”

Damon sat down and rubbed his chin. “Can you try to help him out, baby? I think we can talk for awhile then go to the basement.”

Wolf grabbed the arms of his chair. “Why? What- where’s Luton?”

“I’m not going to kill you or even hurt you very much.”

Harley leaned on Damon’s knee to assure Wolf that for the moment he was safe.

“Wolf, we can talk first. I know this is really hard for you, I had trouble with it too. Half of you thinks you are just Luton’s boyfriend,that this is all a kinky thing, other half knows the truth and it scares the shit out of you. So it’s easier to think the other..that it's a game, a consensual bdsm game that you can back out of if it gets too much. Theon thought that, Jeyne thought that, hell even Reek thought it for a while. Each time we fought it we brought misery for all of us. Do you know that statement, misery loves company? Well, around here it's practically a fucking rule. Like you saw earlier. Cub had NEVER dared to yell at anyone before yesterday and he has never struck anyone until today. When stress gets too high, folks start to react to it. This is the first time I have ever seen Cub snap, so that tells you how hard you might have been struggling. Reek is Cub’s favorite person besides Alyn. Every time you make Reek feel bad, it sets off me, which will give me a mouth and I will surely set off Damie. Or what happened today with Cub. The only reason Ramsay hasn’t hurt you yet is because of Reek and Luton.”

Wolf shook his head. “I don’t know who you want me to be.” His fist clenched as he started to _feel_ the reality he still couldn’t understand. “I thought I was being Wolf for Luton! I make him happy! I do what he says! I do _everything_ he says!” His heart was pounding in his ears.

“I’m wearing a fucking collar! I’m eating with the man who murdered my cousins! Who stole my friend! My Theon! I **hate** him! But I haven’t lifted a fucking finger against him FOR Reek and FOR Luton!” Wolf’s hands were shaking his body was tensed to fight. He was going crazy like the rest of them.

Harley gave him a look of sympathy.

“You aren’t just Wolf for Luton, hon. You are Wolf for everyone, all the time. As in, you are a pet. You are owned, you are property and you have to be submissive to the Alphas, to the other Masters. You can’t keep Jon’s anger and past around to eat at you. Wolf is a clean slate in a way, a chance to change and start over. It doesn’t feel that way at first, but it will after awhile. And Reek can’t be punished for Theon’s actions because it’s in the past. Theon or Reek were never yours, he was always Ramsay’s. The same as I am Damon’s..and now you are Luton’s. But Reek was always heading towards Ramsay, even while he was with you, before you ever met him.”

Tears came to Wolf’s eyes.

“You’re _crazy_ ! You’re brainwashed! You _always_ hated me! I never did anything to you! You can’t say that! You don’t know! He wasn’t Ramsay’s when he was in bed with me! He wasn’t Ramsay’s in the bathroom and on the fire escape or in New York! We belonged to one another! Ah, gods,” Jon covered his face and started sobbing.

“If I could’ve come out I could have saved him. I was too scared. I can’t! I can’t do this! I’ll never be what you all want. Just kill me now or let me go before it hurts them worse.”

Damon smirked. “That’s so dramatic. He’s like a poet, honey.” He ran his tongue across his teeth and pet Harley’s hair.

Harley purred and leaned into her Master’s touch but she was ready to move back at any second. She sensed that the talking part was getting close to over now.

“Wolf, you have to forget about being Jon. Forget about Reek being Theon and the version of Jeyne you met, isn’t who I am now, even when I am crazy Jeyne. I have no hatred towards you, Wolf. But I can’t like Jon...and Jon will never like any form of me. Jon doesn’t belong here, only Wolf can.”

“I don’t belong here! I don’t! I’m not Wolf! I don’t belong here! I never will!”

Damon patted Harley’s head and stood up. “Keep trying, baby. Come with me and try to help him. I don’t think we have to make it too bad.”

Jon jumped up and slammed his back into the wall. “Please just kill me or let me go. I won’t tell anyone anything! I wouldn’t even know what to tell them! Your lives will be easier. You’ll all be happy again.”

Damon approached very slowly, trying not to smile.

Harley was on the other side, so Wolf was blocked in if he tried to run. “Wolf, stay calm and let us help you. Damie doesn’t want to kill you, he is trying to make you understand who and what you are. Your place here. That is all we want to do is help you. No one is going to kill you, but Jon is going to leave. He has to. Let’s go downstairs with Damon. The less you fight it, the easier it will be.”

“I can’t. I can’t. Stop, please!” He slid along the wall away from Damon and faced Harley. He could easily knock the tiny girl out, but she was so fragile. She’d already suffered brain damage, who knew what a punch to her head would do. He turned back to Damon. “Fuck.”

Damon smiled and extended a hand. “Come here. It’s ok.”

Jon shrank, pulling his arms into his chest and sunk to the floor. “Please, don’t do this to me.”

Damon looked at Harley with an excited grin. “Good boy, Wolf. If you can surrender now, that’s a very good sign!”

“Please, please, don’t,” he babbled, exhausting himself.

Damon knelt and extended a hand. “Come here, boy. Make it easier. Try for me.” When he glanced up at Harley, his eyes were dancing.

Harley grinned at her Master but then she gently started to reach over and stroke Wolf’s hair. “Go on, just take his hand. Just that one thing, okay? Just a little thing. It is alright to be scared, Wolf, it is fine to be fucking terrified. I was too. Take his hand, I’ll come with you too.”

Jon wept bitterly but managed to pull his head up and look at Damon. He shook his head and tried to say something, but it was unintelligible.

“Come on, boy. Come here, Wolf. Nice and easy.”

Jon looked back at Harley then at Damon. He started whining like he’d been injured. He sounded inhuman to his own ears. He took his hand from his knee and slowly reached for Damon, panting and pleading under his breath.

“Good boy,” Damon soothed cheerfully. He took Wolf’s wrist and held it firmly but didn’t pull yet. “Good boy, very good,” he looked at Harley. “You’re doing well too. I’m impressed. Don’t ask for your own pet yet, if that’s why you’re making such a show of being a Wolf whisperer.”

He winked at her and pulled the quaking, stuttering mess to him. He picked Wolf up triumphantly. “Very good! You saved yourself a whole lot of pain. Let’s see if we can keep that going.”

Jon looked down at the ground in dizzy disbelief. He hadn’t been picked up in… he didn’t even know how long. Maybe twenty years? “Oh, gods! Gods, help me.”

Harley was glowing under Damie’s praise and was so proud of Wolf’s easy surrender. “Don’t panic, Wolf. You are doing so well. Trust me that you are being way smarter than I was and will suffer way less. Just keep listening and submitting. Let yourself feel scared and helpless, it is safe to feel that way right now. It’s normal to feel that way in this place.”

She tried to keep her voice very soft and soothing but her grin was almost as predatory as Damon’s. However, she kept Jeyne firmly away. Her demeanor remained submissive enough and her excitement was not from her own crazy this time. Instead, Harley was feeding off of Damon’s emotions and allowing them to flow through her in currents.


	59. Almost Enough

Damon carried Wolf downstairs to a padded mat.

“I’m going to restrain you.” “Nn-nn-no, pl-”

“It’s not so I can hurt you. It’s so you can’t try to hurt me. I think I fight would be good for you short term, but in the long run it’s not necessary and it will cause too much damage. I think we’ve found our problems. You’re trying to control your anger. That’s very good. But you have to face it and have your answers. Stay.”

As Damon bound Wolf’s wrists he calmly explained, “You have a lot of reality to process, and you have to be able to live with Ramsay’s boot on your neck. I’m going to help you with that. Harley is here to help to. When this is over, you will feel better, but first, it’s going to fucking hurt.” He grinned and stood over Wolf.

 

Luton unlocked the door at the Kraken for them all and handed out keys to Ramsay and Skinner.

“Alright, I know you have to change all the codes, Skinner, but you’ll still need old-fashioned keys for some of the doors inside here.” Ramsay grinned and pulled Luton aside as Skinner started to head towards his office upstairs to show Whisper. Moving past the construction crew setting up the casino, Ramsay put his arm around Luton. It took five minutes before Luton was begging Ramsay to let him go home or at least call Damon.

“No, this is for the best, Luton. He is putting my boy’s mental health and now Cub in danger. Wolf is going to be fine, Damon won’t hurt him more than he needs to. Trust me, Luton.”

Theon walked alone through Kraken’s alarmingly bright hallways. His bar was still there but it was empty and the booths and tables were gone. The toe of his shoe stuck in a bullet hole. They seemed to be everywhere, like the result of some alien infestation. He walked behind the bar and put his hands on the counter, trying to figure out how everything had happened. Ramsay came back as a very flushed and angry seeming Luton muttered he was heading to the hospital and slammed out the door.

“He is upset naturally, but he’ll get over it. Once he sees that Damon helped his Wolf, he will be fine. Almost time for us to see my father, honey. So what do you think of this place becoming a nice casino? Huh?” “It’s so much cleaner, brighter and more open. I don’t even recognize her.” He stared at Ramsay from behind the bar a moment. Then he smiled.

Skinner pulled Whisper in and showed off his office with a flourishing gesture. “So I’ll work here. There will be monitors everywhere. Check this out, it's a surprise.” He took her hand again and pulled her to a door with a window.

“This adjoining room was originally the main security office and that room we came through was the reception area, but I thought this could be your office, if you want, and that would be mine. Maybe you could help me with some projects in between writing. I’ve heard it really helps to write away from the house with all the stuff to do and distractions and stuff. Look! There’s your bowtie Doctor and that weird anime guy you like.”

Whisper grinned and then in a moment of sudden warmth, she hugged him. “Thank you! For being so good to me. And so patient. I’m glad you are feeling better and I’d love to come here with you whenever you would allow it.” “Great!” Skinner wrapped an arm around Whisper’s neck and pulled her in to kiss her.

Whisper melted into him and to her own embarrassment, made a little whimper as she pressed into him. Her hands rested on his shoulders but one timidly traveled to his chest hoping she wasn’t being too familiar. But Whisper has been wanting to try more with Skinner..after the other day..she was too shaken to dare ask such a bold thing.

 

“Ok. You’re doing well. You need to understand that Ramsay owns you too.” Wolf stopped crying and lifted his head. “He owns Luton. He owns Reek.” “I don’t belong here. Just kill me or let me-”

“Do you know why we killed the Starks? Did you know Robb tried to kill Theon? Did you know your uncle Ned killed his father?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t belong here.”

“You belong here because Ramsay said you did. Because Reek was kind enough to beg for your life. Your life is Ramsay’s. He is the leader, the alpha right along with Damie. Luton is your personal Master, like Damon is mine..but you belong to them just as much. I belong to Ramsay, we all do really.” Harley giggled and wrapped around Damon’s leg, rubbing her face on his thigh.

“I’m not like that!” He pointed at Harley and crawled back. “What- why, how can you expect me to act like that? I was a sniper in the Royal Army! I am an Alpha, if that’s what you want to call it. You’re only asking me to die very slowly!”

Damon tilted his head and furrowed his brow, wondering how much this was only indulging the boy, and how much he actually needed his fears addressed.

“When Ramsay tried to ‘find the one’ to get him ‘over’ Theon, he tried taming other alphas, for lack of a better phrase. If you were an alpha, you would be dead by now. Ramsay isn’t the person I’d ever pick to start breaking someone in. He doesn’t tolerate a challenge very well. Hell, I tried to help him break Grunt. If you were like that, you wouldn’t beg and say ‘please’ and surrender. You would say ‘fuck you’ and ‘go to hell’ and ‘eat a dick’, shit like that as I broke a finger, then an ankle, then a wrist. Joff thought he was an alpha. I don’t know if that’s true, he couldn’t dominate anyone- had a babysitter do it for him- but he was a nasty ass little prick and Alyn nearly killed him. No one’s hurt you. You haven’t earned it.”

“What- are you saying if I fight you then you’d let me go?” Jon’s eyes widened and he leaned a little closer.

“No. Then you’d die. We would kill you like we killed Jory. Like we killed Robb, Arya, Sansa, and Ygritte.”

Jon roared and charged at Damon, uselessly. “LET ME GO! I hate Ramsay! I fucking hate him!” Jon sank back down to his knees panting. “I will NEVER stop hating him!”

Damon rubbed his chin.

“Wolf. I want you to show me you’re sorry for that outburst. Come kiss my boots and apologize or I’ll have to hurt you and tell Luton you were bad.” Wolf looked up heartbroken and choked on a sob. “I’m sorry. Please don’t tell-” he crawled to Damon, shaking and panting and kissed his boot. Shit.

“Good boy, Wolf. Go rest. Baby, see if you can help him.”

**Yo, Ramsay. I think Wolf’s only harassing Reek because he hates you.**

Ramsay read the text with cold but amused eyes. He let Reek lead the way through the hospital corridors to his father’s room while he responded.

**YOU AND HARLEY CAN TRY YOUR BEST. IF THAT DOESN’T WORK, MY PARTNER TO HELP ME BREAK HIM TONIGHT WILL BE ALYN. OR MAYBE ST. JOKER.**

Smirking, Ramsay entered his father’s room and pretended he was calm and utterly in control.


	60. Switching Things Around

 

Ramsay spoke very briefly with the doctors, Luton was in his glory. He was angry and so the drive was put into making sure everything went efficiently. That was fine by Ramsay, he was angry too but for a different reason. How dare Wolf take out his fucking angst shit on his poor puppy? Can’t he see how thin Reek is, how anxiety driven and insecure he can be?

He assured his father everything was fine at home that his babies and wife were well cared for. Informing his father of the conference that was to be had, Ramsay was irritated to be cut off.

“Ramsay, I should attend this meeting. They will ask questions that I can best answer I am sure.”

Standing taller than before, Ramsay suddenly snapped. He marched to the bed, to lean down to the gray faced man. “No. You are weak and ill. You are going home to an entire wing that has been painstakingly turned into a rehab clinic at your own expense. So are you truly going to waste your own money by disregarding all medical advice by going to this meeting? I will send in the nurse to finish getting you ready for transport, Father.”

He turned and left the room without daring to glance back at his father’s reaction.

Theon was so lost in thought in the hallway, it took him awhile to realize it was Ramsay who’d stormed past him. “Oh shit.” He hurried to catch up.

 

Harley tried to hush Wolf by running her fingers through his hair and speaking softly but urgently. “Listen..when I first got here...I wasn’t very different in the way I thought. I thought I was just Damie’s sort of...bought girlfriend, after all it was as step up from whore, right? And I fucking loathed Ramsay..I hated what I thought he was doing to my friend. I tried to poison Ramsay..I cost another man his life over it and got myself whipped too. I wish I could say it ended there, but for the longest time I was insolent and rude to Ramsay whenever I could be. I constantly encouraged Reek to overstep his bounds too. Got both of us hurt for it. Never mind the hurt it caused our Masters. You want to know how Reek and I ended up with scars, with missing digits? Easy. We forgot who and what we were. We forgot that Ramsay owns our lives. We forgot that we were what our Masters want us to be. Once Reek gave in I saw him change. He became so calm and happy with Ramsay. I was still stubborn and well, that is when I sort of went crazy..well full crazy. It took me some more grief before I learned. Once I surrendered, once I surrendered not just to Damie but to Ramsay, it got easier and better.”

“Y-you really don’t hate Ramsay anymore? I can’t do this! I can’t even stand thinking about it!” Wolf cried.

“I really don’t hate him anymore. It took some work for me to get there but I did. Also..he has saved myself, Damie and Reek more times than I can count in many different ways. Once I gave in and started being respectful and accepting, Ramsay treated me better too. I mean, don’t get me wrong, the bullying, the being baited, that is part of life here...it happens to everyone and all the Masters except Skinner is guilty of it..no actually I remember at the bar he used to be a bit of an asshole if he drank enough. So yeah, hate to tell you but they are all a bit bullying here. And I am probably the only pet that will dare to push back at it. But if you watch me do it, I know just how far I can go with it. You’ll learn it too.”

“I don’t think I want to push back at all.” Jon rubbed his eyes into his shoulder. “Thank you for trying to help me. I really didn’t mean to hurt Reek. I feel bad that I did.” He held his breath then whined softly, “ _ I want Luton. _ ”

Damon smiled. “I’m sure he’ll make you feel better when this is all over.”

Harley rubbed her lower stomach and frowned. “Master, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She fled the room.

“Ok. Hey, you’ll be alright. You’re a good boy.” Damon pet Wolf’s thick black curls. He was pretty cute. “You’re already doing very well,” Damon rumbled in a silk voice. He pulled Wolf into his lap, eliciting a cry. “You want to be loved. You want to make Luton happy and you have.” He pet Wolf’s face gently, and the crying mess in his arms relaxed already. “You just have to get over your Ramsay issue… like everyone. That will be the hard part. Shit. I was Harley was even a quarter as easy as you are. I wouldn’t have aged ten years in three.” He smirked and ran his thumb across Wolf’s pouty lip.

Harley reentered the room but instantly the change could somehow be felt and seen. Her tiny frame somehow seemed bigger than any version of the Hulk could be. She saw Wolf in Damon’s lap and her eyes narrowed, glittering as she stalked forward. Her limbs were stiff as if she were a wolf with raised hackles and there was a small growl building mixed with a whine.

Damon frowned. “Alright, we’ll let him rest before he learns any  _ bad  _ behavior.” He set wolf on the padded mat and stood up, swooping Harley up into his arms. “You were right, Wolf, you do NOT want to push back and see what you can get away with. If you love having your ass warmed, it's better to _ ask. _ ”

Harley flinched knowing that last bit was for her. Her voice became a mix of a strident whine and a growled command. “No! It's NOT my fault! I came in for comfort and you had HIM on your lap instead! I got my period and I am crampy plus my head is hurting and you don’t even care, you only care about everyone else! I REALLY DON’T FEEL VERY GOOD AND NO ONE CARES!”

“Poor baby,” Damon took her upstairs and rubbed her back. “Let’s get you a brownie, sweetheart.”

Harley sobbed on Damon’s shoulder and snuggled into him. “Thank you, Master. Will you rub my back after for me until I fall asleep?”

“Yes, sweetie. Good girl.”

 

Ramsay’s easy going charming smile and demeanor lasted until the last camera was gone. Then his face turned stern and his eyes were cold. He walked over to Walda and made sure that she was given enough men to safely get home. “Tonight we are staying within our own areas of the house...and the basement. If you or father need me, you just text me.” He grinned at Walda. “Give my little demon spawn girls a kiss from me. I am making them a little guillotine, they will love it.”

Walda gave his cheek a peck. “ _ No blades,  _ Ramsay. Thank you for all your help. I’ll tell them uncle Ram Ram sends his warmest regards.”

Ramsay grinned and rolled his eyes. “Good enough. I will visit them and father in the morning. Get home safely.”

Theon checked himself over in a dark window. Good thing he wasn’t on camera he was still a fucking shit show. He saw Walda leaving in the pale reflection. “Great job, Walda! You were absolutely perfect! Thank god we have one human being around to make the rest of us look sympathetic.” He grinned and gave her a hug. “You look beautiful. Have a good night.”

“Thanks, dear.” She mouthed  _ behave.  _ Before leaving. 

Theon squared his jaw and smiled. 

“Mr. Greyjoy,” Margaery extended her hand and approached with a smile more charming and believable than his own,  _ damn it.  _ “I’m still not sure how you managed to talk me into this, but it was definitely worth it. Who else do you represent?”

“Just the Boltons, I’m afraid.” He shrugged and smirked. “I hope to orchestrate press events around the re-opening of Kraken. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Please do. Lovely to meet you all. Thank you!” Margaery followed an executive producer out discussing something urgently. 

Theon sighed.

 

Ramsay came up behind his puppy and bit his neck lightly while wrapping his arms around his chest. “Hey there, puppy. Lost and looking for your owner?” He opened the car door and slid inside then held out his hand to his puppy. “Come on, our driver doesn’t want to wait all day and I don’t either. I want to get the fuck out of here and away from Luton. He is going to be stuck in there for another ten minutes only. I want to get home before he does.”

Theon took Ramsay’s hand and slid in. The doors locked shortly after the driving took off. “Well? It was good, right? I think Walda was perfect and it felt like Margaery ended the conference with the press on her side. You were perfect, of course. You can sell anything.”

“Thank you sweetie. I think it went pretty well and you were amazing as always. Walda gave that perfect innocent helpless wife thing...and your Tyrell friend’s sister is giving us a good light. Now, would you like me to give you back your collar, Reek?” Ramsay pulled his collar out and beckoned to his puppy.

Theon lowered his chin, and felt that painful but pleasurable contraction in his chest and stomach. He moved closer to Ramsay and bent to offer his neck compliantly.

“There’s my good boy.” Ramsay crooned as he fastened his puppy’s collar then pulled him into his lap. “You have done so well today, puppy. And listen, once we marry...I have a little something for you. I would love to give you an actual piece of our profits and ownership..but I can’t. You know that it would be dangerous for your mind to always have that in there. So instead, I am giving you a piece of the ownership in real time every day. You are in charge of organizing charity events and any other event your heart desires. Hire bands and quartets for the dance room. Find DJ’s and install a grand piano in the bar. However, only you are allowed to play it.” Ramsay teased.

Then he produced something else from his pocket. “This...is your own keyring. This is a key to my father’s house. This is a key to the Kraken. When we return tomorrow, the office I was having redone will be ready...that is yours. Right next to mine. Well, what do you think, puppy?” Ramsay’s chest felt heavy and the fear was hard to squelch down but Ramsay was damned if Osha would be right about trust issues.

“Oh my god.” Theon clapped his hand over his mouth. “Ha- ahh, I… feel a lot. I… I am so honored and  _ grateful _ , really. I… am I going to be… alone? Out there,” he pointed out the window, “all alone?” His hand landed on his tight chest and his fingers dug into his cashmere pullover. 

“Let’s not get carried away, sweetie. I’m not ready for that and neither are you. How about when any Master is going to be here, you may come too? Mainly, I thought we could work the same hours on and off? You said you wanted to be useful, that you wished to help more...this is what I am offering. But, in measured doses. If you require leaving to attend a lunch meeting or shopping for whatever you and the Tyrells always shop for, you will get my permission and you will stay with an escort at all times. Our offices will connect by the way. Did you see that little door? That leads to your office, it has no lock on it. Only the outer door has a lock. So you may lock the world out and only allow your safe Master to come in on the days that you need it.” Ramsay sniffed Reek’s curls then rubbed his face in them.

“Oh, ok. Ok. I think I can do that.” He shook his head. “Ha, I’m sorry. I’m not ungrateful, Master. I’m so frustrated with myself. I should be happy. It’s a small step. It’s a  _ good  _ step. I can do this. I think I need to learn how to split myself more. Simple things seem overwhelming.” Tears came to his eyes but he laughed. “I think I’m broken. Honestly, I just want to stay under your desk and blow you and have you pet me. God, why can’t I just be a fucking man?”

Ramsay’s instinct was to slap his boy’s face but when his hand flew upwards, he checked himself. As his hand stayed frozen in the air, Ramsay spoke in a very measured tone. “Do not ever say that you aren’t a man again. Or next time, I won’t stop myself, Reek. I fucking hate that. I knew you as a boy, knew you as a teen and when I took you, you were a man. You still ARE a man! I have never tried to make you into a fucking gendertwist!”

He punched the car door and then shut his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment.

“A  _ what _ ? No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m ok. I can do it. I just, it was a lot, I freaked out for a second. I’m ok now. I’m sorry. I know you never tried to,” Theon started laughing, “fuck with my gender. That’s not our thing.” He wiped his eyes, crying and laughing at the same time. “Maybe someone else in the house is into that, though.” He grinned at Ramsay and touched his knee. “Its very generous, Master. Truly. I appreciate it.”

Ramsay grinned and gave Reek a quick tickle. “I just like the idea of my puppy going everywhere I do...and maybe I want to show off my fucking hotass hubby all the time.” He smacked his boy’s ass quickly then nibbled on his neck. “Now, when we get home, I want you to do two things. You are going to smoke THREE puffs on the joint I gave you earlier. Then you are going to get the yogurt drink I left for you in the fridge and you will drink the entire thing for me. If you can do that unsupervised, then I am going to give you a reward that will blow your mind. Huh? What do you think of that, Reek?”

“Ok.” Theon grinned and leaned into Ramsay. “I want to make a rule that you can’t do that to me unless you’re going to fuck me or  _ at least _ let me give you head within the hour. Ok?” He grinned brightly and batted his lashes sweetly.

“Oh, sweetie, I am going to fuck you until you cry all pretty and beg for me let you come before you die of it. Tonight, I want to make you feel so good, you’ll never forget it.”

 

Cub heard the beep of the phone but only jumped a little. He was feeling very timid, very contrite and only wanted to make his Master happy.

ALYN, NEED SOME HELP. WE ARE BREAKING JON TONIGHT. SINCE HE SET OFF CUB, CREATING THAT PROBLEM AND IS TAKING HIS ANGER ON ME OUT ON REEK, I THINK IT MUST BE YOU AND I THAT HANDLE THIS.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Alyn cried.

**Awesome! Let me know when ur here!**

Cub leaped a mile and let out a tiny scream when Alyn cried out. He had been sucking his thumb, snuggling into his Master, half asleep. The Dora musical was lulling him as was his Master’s warmth.


	61. Stay Broken or Get Shattered

Alyn grinned and rubbed his cheek into Cub’s silky golden hair. “Good boy.” He kissed the top of Cub’s head.

Cub whimpered then meekly looked up at his Master. Very timidly, eyes shining with submission, fear and love, he whispered. “Thank you. For letting Cub. Be good boy. Please..love? Master’s little boy? Sorry...so sorry...never yell, never hit, never ever, Master.” It was so much to say, that he started panting. Tears streamed and Cub shook, his eyes round like a startled, terrified child’s.

Alyn hummed softly rubbing his nose into Cub’s hair. “My sweet, beautiful little boy. How did I get you? You little angel. I forgive you, Cub. Master forgives you. I love you so much, baby boy.” Alyn hugged him closer and gave him lots of adoring kisses.

Cub whimpered and started to suck his thumb, snuggling close. But something still bothered him. It kept him from sleeping, it kept him still a bit tense against his Master. But he was too scared to dare even try to ask his questions.

Alyn stroked Cub’s face and yawned. “Aren’t you sleepy? I have to help Ramsay with something in a little bit. You should try to sleep while I’m here to comfort you, silly.”

Cub nodded and took his thumb out. “Yes Master.” But his eyes fluttered shut then opened, eyes staring at the tv, tears falling.

“Why are you crying, sweet boy? Are you still scared, Cub?” Alyn asked softly.

Cub gave a tiny sob then his head bobbed as he tried to formulate words. “Cub..scared..Wuf make puppy so sad...puppy can’t play..puppy sad..hurts Cub..inside! Cub scared..makes Cub mad...Cub mad is bad boy and angry Master!” The words became clearer at the end but that seemed to utterly terrify Cub. He started to tremble badly and cringed very low, whining. If he had a tail it would have been between his legs.

“Awww, I’m sorry, Cub. You’re allowed to be mad. You’re  _ not _ allowed to put yourself in danger. Ever. That’s why I lost my mind. Wolf is nice most of the time, but he’s still needs a lot of discipline before I could ever trust him with you. He’s a killer, Cub. You hit him. Now, if you want to tell Master that you’re angry, that’s good. That’s allowed. You can even tell puppy or New. Does that make sense, sweetheart?”

Eagerly Cub nodded. Oh, how silly was he not to think of that answer. Master is the smart one, of course he knew the answers. Cub should have told Master his upset when it happened. “Yes, Master. Thank you. Cub say angry to Master, Puppy. New.” He gazed up at this amazingly smart Master that he was so grateful for. He rubbed his head on his Master’s chest then put his thumb in his mouth. Halfway through the next Dora song, Cub fell asleep.

 

Theon stared out the window, trying to put his head back together while the world passed him by. The first gate opened and he turned to watch it shut behind them. He had to come to some kind of decision about what to do with Reek. It felt pretty clear that his weak heart and slutty dick were the things always causing the problem. He used to have a wall. He remembered that now. 

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “Hey. Do you trust your Master?”

“What?” Theon almost forgot where he was for a moment. “Y-yes. Why? What’s wrong?”

Smirking, Ramsay stroked his boy’s cheek gently and then gave him a deep kiss. “I want you to go straight to the garden. Right in sight of the Wildlings and take your three hits. Then you go directly to the kitchen and get your yogurt drink. When you finish it, I’m going to get your text and then I’m going to do something that you will really enjoy.”  _ At least by the end of it _ , Ramsay thought.   

“You will?” Theon grinned his goofy lopsided smile. “Are you really happy with me?” He asked softly.

Ramsay grabbed Reek by his collar and yanked him very close, nose to nose. He stared into his boy’s eyes so they could each see the truth.

“I will. And yes, I am happy with you. I love you stupid and I think you are fucking amazing. Reek, you are everything I ever wanted. Truly.” He felt vulnerable but Ramsay waited, searching his boy’s eyes. He wanted badly to get rid of that fucking shadow Jon has cast into his boy’s eyes.

“Oh! Ramsay! I love you too. You’re the only person that could ever really love me. You could have  _ anyone! _ ” Reek laughed and blinked holding Ramsay’s face in both hands. “I’m so glad I make you happy. You don’t know what that means to me.”

“I love you, puppy. And I’m going to make everything better for you always. I want to see my puppy happy too.”

Ramsay got a text from Damon.

 

**Hey, Harley’s having issues. Wolf is in the basement, bound.**

 

**ALYN, I’M HOME AND HEADING FOR THE BASEMENT. WOLF IS DOWN THERE TIED UP AND ALL ALONE, POOR GUY NEEDS US TO COMFORT HIM**

 

Ramsay grinned and began to saunter towards the basement.

 

Alyn kissed his poor, sweet boy’s head and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Then he snuck out, giggling. 

 

“Would you want a glass or two of wine?” Skinner asked casually. “To celebrate?”

“Oh, yes please.” Whisper smiled and kept trying to find ways to touch Skinner without looking like the idiot she feels like.

Skinner smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. “Good. Let’s drink it in our room, lovely.”

“Sure..Master.” Whisper leaned into him and tried to not worry about the pulsing needs her body is feeling for the first time in her life. Maybe wine will relax her and make this feeling go away.

“Don’t get drunk though!” He snapped with sudden urgency. “I mean… you want to… just stay sober enough that you can… make decisions… if you need to.” Skinner smiled.  _ Smooth, asshole. Real smooth,  _ he lamented.

Whisper lowered her head submissively the second Skinner snapped but wasn’t scared of him. “I wouldn’t get drunk without permission, ever, Master. Thank you for allowing me to be safe while we drink. I...I like leaving my choices and decisions up to you, Master. But I do understand that emergencies can hit any moment and I should make sure to always be sober enough to react correctly.”

“I’m sorry, shit.” Skinner laughed. “I mean… I want you to enjoy what we do together… in bed. That means, I’ll make decisions, sure but if you’re at all scared, hurt, or even uncomfortable, you have to try to tell me. I promise I will  _ never  _ get mad or punish you for that. I want you to enjoy being with me and I don’t want you to do anything, make a decision about your body, just because you’re drunk. I’m a little nervous… a lot excited, that’s why I got jumpy.” He grinned and pulled his arm away to rest his hand on her thigh. “Does that all sound alright?”

Whisper blushed and then managed to say, “I...am scared but I would like to...I mean I would ask if we could...oh dear.” Her breathing was quicker now and her pulse raced, skin tingling. “Please..I want to be yours in every way.”

“Good.”

 

Alyn rushed downstairs and punched in the code for the basement, hopping from foot to foot. The door opened and he jumped in. “Hello, Wolf!”

Wolf jumped and backed into the wall. “What- where’s Luton?”

“We’ll see.” Alyn ran over to the toolbench.

Ramsay came in a moment later grinning. “Hey there, Wolf. How are you doing?”

“What-what do you want? Where’s Luton? Please, I want to see Luton.  _ Please. _ ” His eyes and face were still red as he gripped the wall behind him.

Ramsay beamed at the fear on Wolf’s face, how he cowered and it sucked way some of his anger. “Luton is probably racing home and getting ready to face Damon over you. He won’t interfere, Wolf. He might be angry with me, he might not always agree with me, but Luton is loyal and does as he is told. A very smart man, wouldn’t you say? After we are done here, I’m going to give you to your Master, I swear it. But we are breaking you tonight before you see Luton again.”

Jon grimaced and bent producing a guttural whine before he started hyperventilating and drooling on the floor. He covered his head with his forearms, as much as the chains would allow.

Ramsay began to very slowly approach as if going towards a scared feral animal and his voice was low, a mix of a growl and praise.

“Good boy. Very good...I would much rather see fear then defiance from a pet. Now...I think Luton is too soft to break you, he loves you and can control you..but he doesn’t have the heart to break you in. Damon and Harley tried as well. This is where it all ends. I am the one who can answer all your questions and fix all your big problems here. So let’s start with that.”

He was now pacing back and forth in front of Wolf but says nothing as if considering something. His eyes bore straight through the scared pet. “Go on...ask a question...tell me the problem you are having with me that you must take out on my poor Reek.”

“I… my Master s-said I couldn’t confront you and st-stop thinking those th-things. I can’t even work my brain or breathe,” Wolf laid on the floor sucking in air without seeming to exhale.

“Aww...poor little boy...Alyn look at this. Maybe he is just like Reek and Skinner after all. Now Wolf, I don’t have the patience to take you through your anxiety in a nice fluffy manner as I would my Reek. I understand that the pets have their own little group..and it used to be something my boy enjoyed. So was eating at least to a small extent. Your careless and painful words have destroyed my boy’s safety and security all over again. And Alyn here, I am sure would assure you that Cub has never dared to yell or hit anyone before you showed up. JON. You look and sound like Wolf...but I see some Jon in your eyes. That crafty little bastard. Don’t worry, we are going to flush him out and kill him.” 

Ramsay smirked and started to twirl a flaying blade between his fingers. He came closer and made sure that Wolf could see it shining in the florescent light above. 

“This is called a flensing knife. I use it to skin things...living things mostly. Theon felt it, Jeyne has felt its edge as well. Now I am trying to decide if you need to feel it. So when I ask you a question, you want to give the me truth. Or we are going to try to see if my blade can help you listen. Now, why do you hate me so much that you must hurt others? Why do you keep hurting my boy’s feelings? Go ahead, I will not punish you for the truth. Just tell me, scream it if you must.  Why do you despise me so much that you cannot be a good submissive respectful boy? What about me is making you act like such a little cunt?” He taunted, hoping to finally have Jon appear.

“I hate you because you took everything from me. What was left of my family, my girlfriend,  _ my Theon.” _

“Theon was never yours. Not ever. He was mine since he was nine years old. Ask Harley sometime. I stalked him, yeah, I will admit it. I followed him, tried to find ways to save him over and over as he and I grew up. Your relationship with Theon was fucking disastrous for both of you. You wove tales and dreams around each other and whenever either of you had another chance to fuck each other or fuck each other over, you took it, Jon. Every time. Also, think of what Theon was going through at that time...think of what you were trying to deal with. It was a relationship that was there simply as a building block to the next thing. Theon has never loved another but me and I have never loved another but him. Theon is gone because he is only an illusion. Reek is here now forever, MY REEK.”

Ramsay twirled the blade and began to pace in front of the pet.

“Now, Jon. As for your family and Ygritte. It was business, it wasn’t personal. It was an order from my father. He is MY alpha as well as yours. You would do very well to remember that. Now...Jon, you are right. Jon has nothing left here for him. No family, no friends, no girlfriend..no Theon. But Wolf can have so much...he has a pack, a ready made family waiting to accept you in. Wolf has a Master, Luton, who loves Wolf to death already. We want Wolf, not Jon. And Wolf must learn to accept who he is and what his place is. Wolf will accept me as his alpha, he will accept that all the Masters here have the right to order a pet, Wolf will be respectful of other’s feelings. Are you going to be Jon or Wolf?”

“Wolf. But Jon has this one last thing to tell you, Theon  **was** mine and he  **did** love me and I love him and that is why you hate me. I know you love him I know he adores you, if you really don't think you're going to end up killing him you're more delusional than we ever were.”

Leaning very close, his smirk curling upwards and his icy eyes seemed to glow.

“Thank you for your honesty, Jon. Now, this is the last bit I have to say to you. I don’t actually care enough about your relationships to hate you. I am a very possessive and jealous man..that is a weakness of mine, Jon.” Ramsay let out a little laugh then tilted his head after he shrugged. “But I am not afraid of Jon taking my boy away. I am not afraid Reek will suddenly turn into Theon and run off with you. It doesn’t bother me because it could never happen. Reek has gotten over you, he loves me, he is fucking marrying me, Jon. I don’t hate you because you love my boy. I hate you because you are HURTING my puppy. So Jon is leaving on a permanant fucking basis. Only Wolf can survive here. The past is done, it is gone and you can’t change it. You have a family, a home right here. So I am going to help you understand. You are going to learn that I am the alpha, you are going to learn hierarchy.  But you need to let Jon go. And it will hurt, I won’t lie...it will suck but it has to be done. Jon needs to die.” 


	62. Breaking You into Manageable Bites

Ramsay was so close now and he stared down at Wolf as if he were a treat. His eyes were dancing and he looked over at Alyn. “Hey, checking out father’s tools? Amazing shit that I am dying to try one of these days..” Ramsay started to walk away towards Alyn as if interested in checking out the torture tools. Then he suddenly spun as if he had just remembered something. “Oh..silly of me. I forgot to address one of your main concerns..or complaints..whatever.”

He strode over fast and knelt down to get at level with Wolf. The blade flashed then it settled on Wolf’s face like a mosquito. A slight stinging sensation as it very lightly danced over his features. Ramsay smiled gently and spoke in a very soothing tone.

“Everyone tells me the same thing...when you get too upset, you ask to die. Jon is going to die..yes. But so Wolf can live and be a good pet in our pack. But I want to address this annoying habit you have. This begging to die needs to stop. You aren’t going to die. I am patient, if I become impatient because you are a slow learner, others will help you.”

Ramsay put the blade against Wolf’s lips. “Shhh..listen. I know you want to speak but just listen. You know who Cub used to be? You know he is Joff...well, we were actually hired to get rid of him. Alyn enjoyed the murderous little douchebag. We were all very surprised when Alyn claimed him for his own. The next time we saw the boy...after his training...it was a whole new boy. He doesn’t remember his past at all, or very little of it. You see how Cub acts? It is not an act, honey. He was BROKEN, then he was shattered. And if that is what it takes to make Jon die...please, don’t think for a second I would hesitate to do that.”  He stood back up and grinned at Alyn, clearly inviting him into the conversation. Standing back a little so when Alyn walks over he can still tower over Wolf while allowing Alyn full access to Wolf.

Alyn knelt before Wolf giddy, rocking on his heels. “Damon’s program was too soft. It always is,” he confided with a wink. “Ramsay will try to help you but, if you want to fight, go ahead! Go on and fight and piss him off because then  _ I  _ can help you! I am  _ so good _ at helping! You’ll just have to learn to need us, to be grateful for things.” He giggled and closed his eyes, as if swept away by reverie. “Joffrey fought so hard and he was so bad, I had to show him that even  _ breathing _ was a privilege I could take away. I love when they fight.” He touched his hand to his heart then his eyes snapped open. “We can start with your hands. I think we can break every finger, no need to remove them,  _ RAMSAY.  _ I’m not a fucking monster, like some people here,” he assured Wolf in confidence. “Then we’ll break your ankles and give you spurs for your palms and knees so that even crawling won’t be done without permission unless there’s an emergency, ouch. I hate to sew your pretty lips, I know Luton would be so mad, maybe a muzzle? If these things don’t work, the real fun starts!” Alyn bit his lip and panted, hugging his knees. “Then I can slice your achilles tendon. It goes SNAP!” He started laughing. “And your leg will look so stupid! It’s hilarious!”

Wolf couldn’t hear Alyn over his sobbing anymore.

Ramsay gave a very gentle smile then and came closer. His hand began to stroke Wolf’s hair. “Now, what is your name?” His voice was soft and soothing.

After a long whine escaped him he managed to stutter, “Wolf.”

Ramsay praised him as if Wolf had won a prize. “Good! Very good boy. Now, what are you? Do you know?” He continued to stroke the sweaty, messy hair.

Wolf shuddered and clenched his teeth not to gag. “ _ A pet, _ ” he groaned. 

“That's right. Good job. Now here is where you listen again. You are Luton’s pet. But I own you. I am the one who made the decision to allow you to live. I own your life, do you hear me? If for any reason, Luton didn’t want you anymore, you are mine. If I felt that your relationship with Luton was unhealthy...I can remove you from him. Everyone here...is mine. And frankly...to be honest...you are everyone’s bitch.” Ramsay made sure his voice was soft but there was a bite, a sharp one to it. “If I chose it every Master here that wanted you could take you. If I chose it, I could make you act like a real fucking wolf, I could remove your tongue if I chose it. Do you understand who I am? Do you really understand? You can speak now.”

“Yesss-yes. I… I understand. You own me.” Wolf’s mouth soured as his stomach contracted painfully. There was a sick pressure in his throat then he turned away and started vomiting.

Ramsay smiled in victory at Alyn before he crooned and held poor Wolf’s hair and head. “Alyn, can you get me some water for our boy? Oh and that bucket over there.” He tenderly held the thick mane out of the way and used a cloth to wipe Wolf’s mouth. “Hush...calm down...it is alright. I am very pleased with you, I won’t hurt you. Alyn isn’t going to hurt you as long as you can behave. You should be frightened, this fucking piss your pants or vomit everywhere of the idea of what I could do if you should cross me. It’s only smart to do that. And those things can never happen as long as you are Wolf. Because Wolf will respect my rules and my authority. Wolf will try very hard to be good and has no reason to make puppy feel bad. Wolf can be his grumpy little personality but when he makes a mistake...he will beg forgiveness. He will be frightened of punishment and then after it is over he will be forgiven. And Wolf will feel grateful for it. Just like you are terrified but feeling grateful that I am not going to flay you. Grateful for not having Alyn turn you into something like Cub but possibly worse. You are grateful, I can tell, I can always tell those things. You feel so scared, helpless and vulnerable and that is very good. I want you to feel that way...because you really are. Unless I allow you to be otherwise.”

He unlocked the cuffs to release Wolf and helped him to his hands and knees.  

“Show me that you are grateful, pet.”

Wolf dropped his head, sucking in air but feeling like he wasn’t getting any oxygen. His chest felt torn open as he leaned forward to rub his head against Ramsay’s leg. The ground was a steel blue shade of grey, so smooth and clean and for some reason, he’d always remember that.

“Very good boy! Look at this good pet, Alyn! He is a quick learner after all! He and Whisper are the first quick learners we have ever had! You deserve a small reward for doing so well. Alyn, could you please hand me a water bottle?” Ramsay caressed Wolf’s hair and traced around his collar with one finger. 

“ _ Fine.”  _ Alyn stomped over to the mini fridge and back then held the bottle by Ramsay’s shoulder. He kicked the bucket into Wolf who jumped and fell onto his elbow. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t fight, bitch.” He looked at Ramsay raising an eyebrow. “Reek was easy. Please. No one has been fun but Joffrey and Jeyne and I’m not allowed to play with Jeyne!” He crossed his arms bitterly.

Wolf cowered pleading inwardly that this would be over soon, but afraid to ask or say anything at all.

Ramsay snorted at Alyn. “I’ll tell you what. I will ask Damon if on your birthday...if you can play with Jeyne. In a supervised, pre-planned way.” He reached down and grabbed Wolf’s collar to slowly pull his head up. “Here is some water, Wolf. Sip slowly. Good boy.”

Wolf winced and slowly accepted the bottle into his mouth, swallowing one gulp at a time.

“Birthday huh? That’s not far away.” Alyn watched Wolf with more disdain than approval. 

Ramsay smirked. “One more month. That isn’t too bad, is it? And you know Jeyne, she loves to play. She likes to challenge and fight and as long as you can remember it's roleplaying, you‘ll have a good amount of fun.”

Everything Skinner had said made horrible sense to Wolf now. He wasn’t over-anxious at all, he was cursed with being sane in Ramsay’s zoo.

 

Ramsay made Wolf slowly crawl up the stairs and into one of the dens in their wing of the house. He texted Reek, then pulled Wolf up to lay on the couch. “Put your head in my lap and rest, poor broken Wolf.”

 

**REEK, IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR SHAKE PLEASE COME TO THE UPSTAIRS DEN.**

 

Wolf froze then lowered himself. “But, my Master… won’t he be upset?” Was this a trick or a test or was he over-thinking everything, or merely delaying something he was terrified to do? If it’s a test, what the hell is the right answer? Luton always deferred to Ramsay. Skinner told Whisper something like he’d never ask her to disobey Ramsay. Wolf choked back a sob a laid his head down. His chest suffered yet another painful contraction.

 

**OK! OMW! :D** , Reek answered. 

 

Ramsay gave a small chuckle as he put a hand on Wolf’s head. “Silly boy, I am not asking for a blowjob! I am only asking you to lay down and rest and show affection. Nothing Luton could object to. Now I want to let you rest a moment before the final part of this lesson.”

Wolf shuddered and clenched his jaw, fighting not to recoil every time Ramsay touched him.

“I ate everything!” Reek came pounding up the staircase, then the pounding abruptly gave way to something hitting the wall and floor. “I’m ok!” Reek came into the room with a smile that melted away. “W-what are you doing?”

Ramsay smiled and stroked Wolf’s hair one last time. “Wolf had a lesson this evening. He is ready to talk to you, to apologize for hurting your feelings. Aren’t you, Wolf?” He nudged Wolf off his lap and onto his knees. “What do you need to say to my puppy, Wolf?”

Reek took a step back. “It’s fine!” He grinned the way he used to, trying to make things alright. 

“I’m sorry, Reek,” Wolf said hoarsely.


	63. Destroying Ghosts

“Ok. It’s ok. Ramsay… are you happy? I did just what you told me to.” Reek walked past the awkward moment and it was erased. Behind the couch was a better space. It felt lighter over here. This would be a good place to stand. “Ramsay, are you happy, are you happy, are you happy, Master?” He tried to sing like Michael Jackson and leaned over grinning.

Ramsay laughed and grabbed his silly boy’s head, kissing him. “I am happy, my lovely foolish stoned boy. And you seem very happy too. I am so glad you ate, good puppy. I love you so much, Reek. Now remember, I believe I promised you a reward. Do you remember that, honey?”

“Uh huh! Yes, yes. Let’s go! Do you want to go now? Please?” Reek pled with his big bright green eyes.

Ramsay grinned and stood up. He looked at Alyn and Wolf. “Alyn, why don’t you and Wolf sit on the couch, get all comfy. Whatever makes you all relaxed.” He sauntered over to his puppy and lifted him up. There was an oversized chair that Damon favors and Ramsay sat down in it, cuddling Reek in his lap.

“I want to pet your hair too,” Alyn whispered. “Consolation prize for you breaking so quickly.”

Wolf shuddered and Reek felt it. “My mouth is so dry, heh.” Reek wasn’t sure if he getting paranoid off this shit or if something bad was happening. He’d only taken three hits. This medical weed was serious fucking business. “Alyn’s looking at me,” he said quietly… or he thought he did. “When can we go?” Wait… did he ask that or did he just  _ think _ about asking it? That second went by so fast… if it happened.

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s neck with a firm hand to pull him forward, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His other hand slid over Reek’s ass and repositioned him so they were rubbing against each other.

Reek whimpered. He felt unsteady like he was walking a wire and losing his balance. He whined and tried to pull away.

With a small moan, Ramsay let his boy pull back but he is quick to put a finger through the D ring of Reek’s collar. “I thought you wanted a reward, sweet boy?” He cooed softly and his hand squeezed Reek’s ass a little bit. “My good boy is grateful for rewards, right?”

“I don’t want to here, please. We don’t have to. We could watch a movie. I’m just glad you’re happy with me.  _ Please don’t… _ ” he swallowed and cleared his throat.  _ Oh no, my body’s going to take over. Is this happening? Are they still here? Why is this happening? How long have I been thinking like this? Did Ramsay say something yet? _

“Hush..calm yourself, baby. Listen, we have had sex in front of our pack before...Wolf is part of our pack, Alyn is part of the pack. Wolf wants to be accepted, to be good...he is trying very hard right now. We don’t want him to suffer anymore, honey, do we? No. Of course not. This is your reward and his lesson all in one. Show him that my lovely, beautiful puppy is all mine. I can already feel how excited you are. Already hard, my little bitch in heat? Hmmm...I can feel how much my very good boy wants to surrender for his Master.” Ramsay was whispering into Reek’s ear, still holding him close by the collar.

“Oh, please don’t…” Reek was already taking deeper, slower breaths. Time had shattered into fragments. Details like snapshots seemed to replace a linear story. “I never learned how to say no to you,” he mourned softly. “It’s not fair. I want to turn it off. I don’t want them to know what I’m really like. Your eyes are amazing. How did you happen to me?”

Ramsay continued to whisper into his puppy’s lovely ear that just begs to be nibbled upon. His hands roamed everywhere as he spoke. “We were like..fate, honey. And what don’t you want them to know? That you are lovely, submissive and that you like to play with your Master? Why not? They already know everything else about you..and they already know how you and I are. Reek, they have all seen you kill dangerous men, they have seen you live under insane deadly fucking conditions..they know you can be a badass when you need to be. And we have all seen you charm and act your way through very tough situations...so we know you are clever and intelligent. Don’t ever think that they all don’t have respect for you. Everyone does, honey. And I hate to tell you this...really it will be a shocker...everyone of the pack is fucked up too. I’m not the only monster anymore, Reek...I think we might all be monsters here...just different ones.”

_ “Wolf isn’t,” _ he protested softly. Reek bit his lip and his head dipped to the side. His body was a swarm of particles. “You’re making me crazy. Your touch is like lightning… it’s not fair.” His head rolled back and his forehead touched Ramsay’s.  _ “I don’t want them to know I’m such...  _ Then how do I… breakfast tomorrow?” He meant to think that, did he say it? Were they really still here? The other side of the room was pretty far away, maybe something else is happening over there.

Ramsay chuckled softly and one hand started to slowly slide down Reek’s chest, stomach then cupped the bulge firmly. He whispered through the curls, his voice like a serpent offering an apple. “Sweet puppy, Wolf is one of us. He is a killer too. And when Luton showed up, I never saw anyone submit so fast. You and Jeyne tried to run at least, Joff fought and Whisper came just because Damon said to. Jon fought me then just used words and glares..but as soon as Luton claimed him, soon as Luton fucking just looked at him, Reek..the guy fucking melted..just like you are now. As for the others...honey, which one of them can judge you for being a desperate slut? There is not a Master or pet here that can make fun of you for that. Each person here has a button and as soon as it's pressed...all bets are off, right? So..all you are really doing is showing them that you understand and accept that we are all just this way. We are all monsters and if you press our buttons…”

Ramsay licked and nibbled on that delicate ear and his other hand dove into Reek’s jeans to find that hard length.

Reek whimpered but his hips rolled towards Ramsay’s hand. “What’s your button? What if I disconnect mine?” He took a deep breath and shuddered, telling himself he didn’t want this.

He stroked slowly as his other hand quickly undid Reek’s jeans then his own. “Good boy...you feel so good in my hand, I love watching my puppy squirm. You can’t disconnect your buttons, baby...because only I control them. And my button...you are my button, don’t you know that by now? Just you...being you..it pulls me, strangles me, drives me mad and it makes me love you bad enough to hurt.”

Reek whined and started panting. He fought against himself not to pump into Ramsay’s hand and beg to claimed. “Fuck!” His head rolled back and he grimaced. “Ok, ok. Whenever, wherever, just take me.”

“Good boy, Master is so proud of his good boy. Show me how much you want me...what does my good boy want for his reward? Hmm...how can Master make you feel so good, baby?” Ramsay cooed as he began to pump his desperate puppy.

Reek groaned and shook his head.  _ No, not that.  _ He grabbed his head with both hands.  _ “But I want the worst things!”  _ He whined. “Don’t, don’t ask me, please.”

Wolf covered his face with his hands but Alyn pulled them away. “Did you want me to hold these? Or find something for them to do, sweetie? Keep being good and you can beg to crawl to your loving Master when it’s over. He’ll be so happy with you. You’re such a good boy.”

 

Reek shriveled and tried to cover himself with his thin arms.

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s chin and quickly repositioned Reek to look into his eyes.

“No. No more of this, honey. Jon is gone. That is Wolf and he is Luton’s pet now. Both of you need to accept who and what you are, baby. Stop trying to be a ghost that won’t go away. It’s haunting him, it haunting you and me...then it hits everyone. It is a LIE and Master doesn’t like it when you lie, do I? So...you need to let Wolf see that you are truly mine..that only I have you. That our love is strong, it’s real and it won’t ever go away. Show him...and show me, Reek. Please...do you see how much it hurts all of us?” He allowed the ice to melt, he allowed just the tiniest leak leave his eye.

“No! No, no, nono!” Reek grabbed Ramsay’s face and pulled him like he was saving his Master from drowning. “I love you! I love you! I’m yours! Please, please! No, Ramsay, I love you, only you, forever. You know that! You own me, please!” He kissed Ramsay’s face desperately. 

Ramsay grabbed Reek by his long graceful neck and pulled him into a real kiss, a fierce claiming one. His hand squeezed just hard enough to control Reek’s breathing. As he began to bite upon Reek’s neck, fitting his teeth into those perfect scars, he gave a growl.

“Mine. My good boy, my puppy, my Reek...my pet...soon to be my husband. All mine...always mine. Do you want to be mine? Do you really want to marry me? Wear my collar?”

“Yes! Yes, please! Ok, ok! I’ll show you! I’ll be…” he swallowed and his head swayed as he winced. He lowered his voice, “I’ll be your good bitch, please?” He pulled back and dropped down to kiss his Master’s feet desperately.  

Ramsay’s face was full of a dark triumph and dark lust as he started to breathe heavier. He shot a quick look at Wolf then his attention returned to his lovely groveling boy..his bitch in heat. 

Wolf recoiled and groaned. 

“Shh, don’t scare the puppy. He’s trying so hard,” Alyn whispered, petting Wolf’s hair and breathing heavily. “If you want to cheat, just imagine yourself and Luton. It’s ok if you like it.” Alyn grinned and leaned in closer.

“Good boy...such a very good boy for Master. Tell me who you are, sweetie.” Ramsay cooed sweetly.

Reek got up on his knees. His chin was trembling. “Your Reek, please. Please, Master, I love you.” He slid in between Ramsay’s knees and freed his erection from his boxers. “Please?” He shifted his weight from one knee to the other and whimpered. He opened his mouth, his tongue pressing his bottom lip.

“Good boy, Reek. Such a good, wonderful, beautiful amazing boy that I love so much. Yes, you can, little puppy. It comforts you, doesn’t it, honey? Does it make you feel good to please me? To surrender to me? Does this make you feel safe, sweet, trembling, needy puppy of mine?” As he spoke loud enough for Wolf and Alyn to hear, but still covered in honey..like a velvet glove covering a steel hand. His hand was playing on his precious boy’s face, tracing the fine features.

“Uh huh,” Reek panted. “I need it.” He took Ramsay into his mouth and sighed. He whined as he started to relax at last. He couldn’t bare to hold back another instant. He heard himself humming and keening, but that sounded far away. He pumped his mouth up and down his Master’s shaft and sucked as his painfully tight chest finally opened up, and his breathing slowed. 

Ramsay’s head flung back and he groaned in pure pleasure. His hands gently played in Reek’s hair. “Ah...good boy...Master’s very good boy…” 

“Oh shit,” Alyn gasped. He wrapped an arm around Wolf’s shoulders and wondered just how mad Luton would be and if it mattered as long as Ramsay didn’t mind…

Ramsay pumped his hips a little and his hands took hold of the curls as if they were a mane. He gave Reek a rhythm that made him give a small whine and his panting was heavier. “Such a good little bitch….is my boy needing something tonight? Hmm? Do I have a desperate puppy in heat? A puppy that needs to have Master make him feel so good? Is there a good boy who needs a nice reward? A pretty bitch in heat that needs to come hard for his Master?”

Wolf groaned and shivered, shaking his head. 

“Pay attention. What if that was Luton? I bet you would love to be on your knees like that. What if this was Luton’s hand?” Alyn grinned and snorted when Wolf jumped. “Mmm, you’re pretty hairy. Is that how he picked your name?” Alyn’s hand  ran up Wolf’s stomach. 

“Please-”

“Shh, don’t upset puppy. He doing his job. If you need more comfort, Wolf, I’m right here.” His fingertip ran over Wolf’s hard nipple. “Is it cold in here?” He laughed.

Reek looked up at Ramsay with eyes half open. “Mmm hmm.”

While puppy had been sucking so sweetly, Ramsay took a quick glance over at Wolf and Alyn. He gave Alyn an approving leer and wink. Then he gave his attention back to his wonderful puppy. Time to give a reward and that made Ramsay smile as he looked down to speak to his boy. 


	64. Losing Yourself

Damon sat at the upstairs entrance listening and smiling to himself.

Luton slammed the door as he ran into the lobby, nearly frothing at the mouth. Fucking uber driver got his gps messed up and then got them stuck in traffic. He ran through the house then skidded to a stop at the basement door. What if? He didn’t dare...if they were down there and he interrupted Ramsay at work…

Frustrated, he ran towards the stairs, maybe they weren’t in the basement, maybe one of the upstairs rooms? He promised Wolf to keep him safe and it was a lie...fuck..his Wolf will hate him now. Fuck, how could they just decide to do that? Damon..he chose this and convinced Ramsay of it.

He raced for the stairs and mindlessly, stuck in his head, ran up them. He almost ran over Damon before he saw him sitting there. “FUCK!”

Luton almost fell but caught himself. He glared at Damon, “YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOLF? YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE HIM AWAY LIKE THAT! NOW RAMSAY WILL HURT HIM FLAY HIM! I HATE YOU!” He was exploding, the cool manner he has is gone. _I have finally just lost my shit, haven't’ I?_ Luton thought to himself.

 

Wolf jumped. “MA-”

Alyn covered his mouth and shook his head. “Playtime isn’t over, neither is your lesson. If you cry for Luton before you’re given permission, you’ll be in trouble and so will he. You would never want Damon to hurt your Master, right? I sure wouldn’t.”

Wolf started crying, but struggled to stay quiet.

“Good boy.” Alyn pet Wolf’s pretty face and ran a finger across his pouting bottom lip.

 

“Don’t scare your poor boy. Do you hear screaming? He obviously isn’t being  tortured. He’s _trying_ to be good. I’m impressed, honestly. Now apologize to me.”

Luton was relieved that his boy wasn’t being hurt but it wasn’t enough to stop this rage. “No, FUCK YOU! I won’t, you...you can’t just take my pet, decide what the fuck to do with him and my fucking life! I help CARRY this fucking pack, this fucking family would be in the gutter if it weren’t for me! You can’’t fuck with people, Damon! You can’t just give me someone then rip them away. Sorry that your girl is too sick to fuck with, but pick another pet but MINE!” Luton regretted the words right after they flew out of his mouth.

Damon slowly rose until his chest was at Luton’s eye level. “Well, that is the worst damn apology I have ever heard. Let me help you try again.” He grabbed Luton and took him over one shoulder then started walking to the pool table. “Did you know this table could be converted? No one has asked to play ping pong yet, but it’s still useful.” He slid a paddle out from under the table and sat Luton down on it. “No one is taking Wolf away. No one is hurting him.” Damon grabbed the broad wooden rim and leaned down close. “You are more than valuable to us, Luton. You’re precious. We love you and we need you.” He tapped Luton’s thigh with the paddle and stood up. “Now try again.”

Luton’s face was red with humiliation and unwilling tears fell as he tried to choke words past the lump in his throat. “But..you..he is mine...I would have fixed it myself. It wasn’t fair, Damon…”

“I know, honey,” Damon said softly. He rubbed Luton’s back. “You’re doing a very good job and he’s a very good boy, but he had a problem with Ramsay you couldn’t fix. You still didn’t apologize to me. If you want to keep your pants on, you better make your apology a nice one. If I have to ask again, I’ll take off my belt. I know Wolf is yours. I know he adores you and you have very good control of him. But _you’re mine_ and you don’t seem to give a fuck about that anymore. You’re Ramsay’s, and you better straighten this rebellion shit out with me because _you know_ he won’t be as reasonable when he finally notices that among all the other shit going to hell his favorite boy is trying to distance himself from us. Aren’t you glad he has his pet to keep him happy? See why we can’t tolerate Wolf making Reek cry and hide all the time? If Ramsay’s not happy, no fucking one gets to be happy. That means Reek being his happy sunshine and sucking his cock, ok? Now, _try again._ ”

With a sob that shook his shoulders, Luton managed out, “I...I’m sorry Damon. Sorry for being disrespectful to you. I just don’t want to lose my pet...please? I want to rise up..I want to take Wolf with me..I want..” His shoulders slumped further. “I can’t..I have to be an alpha...I have to be able to..be stronger because Wolf is stronger, and he needs to have strong alpha owner...I don’t want to let anyone push me around anymore...and you just drove yourself right though it...fuck…”

Damon patted his back. “Look, you have yourself all upset. This is for your own good. You can cry or scream or curse as much as you want, then we’ll talk.” He flipped Luton over and pulled his hips down so he was bent over. “I’ll stop when I believe you're sorry.” He brought the paddle down on Luton’s ass hard enough to hurt but not so hard that a few minutes of it would cause much damage.

Luton gasped in pain and squirmed. “Ah! Fuck! Damon, you are too strong for this. I have a great ass and you might flatten it.” Even in pain, fear and humiliation can Luton not be himself. He wishes that Damon gagged him before doing this.

Damon stopped. “I didn’t hear an attempt at an apology. You must want your pants dropped. I understand, you have a lot to work through.”

His hands wrapped around Luton’s waist and unbuttoned his pants, then he yanked them down. “Your ass is fine. You could hide the red from Wolf tonight,” Damon rubbed the hot red skin in gentle circles, “but if you make me bruise you, how long can you hide that? We don’t want Wolf to know you’ve been so naughty, do we? You have an image to maintain in his eyes.” He delivered a hard smack to Luton’s bare ass. “ _Now_ **_try again_ ** _.”_

Luton cried out in pain that time, loudly. He was sweating in terror, the way Damon was touching his bare ass...he knows that is a way Ramsay and Damon use for punishment...but never to him. “I’m sorry! I am sorry that I was rude to you! That I yelled at you! Sorry that I doubted you and Ramsay! Please, enough, stop! I’m sorry!”

“Who owns you, Luton? Who loves and protects you?”

His jaw ached as he ground his teeth in frustration and humiliation. “Ramsay..and you own me. You love and protect me.” _Fuck you fuck you liar, pet stealer!_ Luton kept his eyes closed so that his emotions could at least be hidden to an extent.

“Luton,” Damon said in a low voice, “stand up and look at me.”

With a moan, Luton slid off the table and yanked his pants up over his burning ass. He stood awkwardly before Damon but he couldn’t meet his eye.His hands were shaking fists and his body was a wire plucked way too hard.

“I see.” Damon took his arm and pulled him along until he sat on a barstool and yanked Luton up into his lap. He pulled down Luton’s pants and started spanking him like a petulant child. “I can wait. Take all the time you need. The red is only getting darker. I hope you don’t bruise, that would embarrass me but maybe you’re more of a switch than a top. You’re right, baby. I haven’t had my Harley to fuck. Maybe you want to keep being a brat because you know I like to tame them. It’s a roundabout way of asking me, but it’s fucking hot, Luton.” His heavy hand kept coming down in an almost mechanical, relentless rhythm.

Luton squirmed but couldn’t get away, snot and drool fell from his face and his legs kicked uselessly. Then he started to sob and scream. “I’M SORRY! PLEASE SORRY! STOP, I CAN’T..YOU ARE THE ALPHA, YOU AND RAMSAY! I’M SORRY FOR ACTING ABOVE MY PLACE! PLEASE! FUCK PLEASE DAMON!”

Luton was horrified at his own self, gods, what if Wolf could hear him? But it hurt so much and Damon was fucking relentless and he was right which hurt even worse.

Damon stopped and pulled Luton up holding his arm firmly, but not painfully. “Look at me. Let me see if I believe you.” He frowned a little and took a napkin from the bar to clean Luton’s face, trying to decide what _Luton_ needed because he sure as fuck already knew what he wanted. _Get control of yourself, you selfish asshole._ Ramsay probably wouldn’t be happy if Luton hid, traumatized in his room because Damon played with him. He sighed and rubbed his thumb into Luton’s arm. “Ok. Pull your pants up and come here.”

Luton sobbed, shoulders lowered along with his head, in shameful defeat. His ass burned, his face was nearly purple, probably matched his ass. He pulled up his pants and stumbled to stand before Damon. For a reason Luton couldn’t even try to comprehend, he cringed before Damon, yet felt his heat and was comforted by it.

Damon wrapped  his arms around the boy and held him, squeezing his thighs to keep Luton from getting too close and feeling his excitement. He pet Luton’s head and tried to soothe him. “You’re a good Master to Wolf, Luton. No one is taking him from you. He wouldn’t let us, anyway. He’s devoted to you. You’re doing a very good job with him. You always do a good job and I’m always proud of you. He is _not_ being tortured or hurt. I don’t think he has a scratch on him. Ok? You feel better?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Thank you for not hurting my pet, Damon. I think I love him..I mean I know you all say you love me...but he really does love me back, I think.”

Maybe it was the lighting in the room but the sweat and tossing around has sent Luton’s hair into spikes around his head. One thick lock of hair has landed over his left eye and his clothing was all messed up.

For one second, one brief moment as he looked up at Damon, it was the past again. There was a very young man, a boy still really, kneeling on the floor of a cockroach ridden apartment with a monster pretending to be a con man.

Kneeling next to dead monster that gave him the cuts that was making his blood splatter to the floor. And that boy looked up with the same look, the same big, lost eyes and said to Ramsay and Damon, “But he said he loved me. I need someone to love me back.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again, not even Wolf. How could you think that we don’t love you? You’re my boy, Luton. We practically raised you, Alyn and Skinner. I don’t want to marry you, that doesn’t mean I’m not your _family_.” His hand wrapped around the side of Luton’s head and to the back.

Luton sagged against Damon and sobbed into his chest. He found himself trying to press himself into the man and he was utterly horrified when he let out a whimper. Shuddering, he tried to pull away as he felt his own self become responsive to the large, muscled body. He felt too drained to fight anything and just wanted to hide in his room.

Damon lifted Luton, holding him under his armpits and looked him in the eye. “Luton,” he said firmly, “tell me you know that we love you. Tell me you know I want what’s best for you. Stop fighting me, boy.”

Luton gasped and tried to look away. “Please...don’t...please! I’m...not like the pets..you can’t share me around,you know..Wolf needs me..he needs...I can’t…” And yet his voice was harsh with need and he was still sweating on his forehead. “I’m not fighting you, dammit!”

“Wolf will never know any of this, and you will always be the alpha, the master he needs.” Damon set Luton on the pool table. “You are fighting me. You keep pulling away and yelling at me. You need attention but you can’t ask for it so you act out. _It’s fucking adorable._ I don’t want you to be a pet, but you are my boy and you have yourself all worked up right now. The more you fight, the more I want to help you. Who gave you a home and cleaned you up? Who posted bail and kept you out of foster care? You were a teenage brat when I met you, a heartbroken abused boy who needed me. I took care of you. I did all the hard work. I took you to doctors and got you into cyberschool. I made sure you ate and did your homework, but Ramsay gets all your love and appreciation because he did the fun things and had some good talks with you. Now you say you don’t _believe_ that I **love you**? Who in the fuck do you think I am?” He pulled Luton’s shirt off, over his head.

Luton gave a little shuddery sob but he didn’t fight Damon. He let his head fall forward and he begged softly. “No..I love you and I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me…”

“Good boy,” Damon praised gently. He leaned over and stretched as far as he could to open a drawer in the bar then came back with a tube of Astroglide. “It’s just a way to fix things without hurting you.” He ran his hand down Luton’s chest then pulled his pants and boxers off. “Gods, you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Such a good boy for your Master.” Ramsay moaned and released his grip on Reek’s head as his cock was being sucked so well. He reached out his arms like waiting for a lost puppy to come to him. “Come here honey, come to your Master, let me make my puppy feel good.”

Reek bit his swollen red lip and crawled up to his Master whimpering softly. He nuzzle into Ramsay’s neck then dropped to lift Ramsay’s shirt and suck on his nipple.

Moaning harshly, Ramsay writhed in pleasure while he quickly removed Reek’s pants and shirt and threw them across the room. “Oh poor puppy, look how hard and leaky you are! So desperately needy, my sweet bitch in heat. Master will help you, baby.”

He grabbed his frail boy and lifted him high, higher until he had Reek’s cock in his mouth. Ramsay kept an iron grip on Reek’s hips as he began to suck greedily on his boy.

Reek cried out and grabbed Ramsay’s wrists. “Ah, please, please…” his jaw went slack and his head rolled back.

Alyn licked his lips and stared at Reek’s perky round ass. “Mmmm, don’t you just want to smack it,” he asked Wolf quietly. “Oh, no… I guess _you_ probably don’t. I heard that Reek tried to assure your Master nothing would happen between you two because you’re incompatible. I forget how he phrased it, but you know how you just can’t get two negative ends of magnets together? Try and try, they’ll touch then push apart. Then you take the negative pole of a magnet to a positive one…” He smirked and thumbed at Reek moaning. “It’s kind of like that. Right? Is that what it's like with Luton? I thought so. Was like that with Theon? No?” Alyn laughed and smacked Wolf’s thigh.

Wolf grunted feared he was going to wretch again.

Ramsay sucked and licked until Reek was moving against him, pleading. Then he took his thin little boy and flipped him over in a sudden movement. “Go on, sweet puppy..suck Master while I make you feel even better.” He pushed his cock towards Reek’s upside down face. He held tightly to Reek’s legs as he used his tongue to make Reek’s balls swell larger and more swollen. The little sweet hole was not neglected. Ramsay began to lick around it, then quickly dipped his tongue inside.

Reek cried out and kicked a little. “Ah! Master!” His toes kept treading as he sucked Ramsay’s hard cock. The way it filled his mouth perfectly comforted him as he feel swept out of control. He whimpered and keened around his Master’s perfect dick, almost crying.

“Good boy...my good wonderful little puppy. That’s it, squirm and cry for your Master. Let me see what a desperate little bitch in heat you are. Good boy...I love you like this, so hot for me.” He put one finger into Reek , slowly, stretching him and searching for that little bundle. A small rubbing against that bundle of nerves with his finger, Ramsay slid his tongue in along with it.


	65. Let Me Make it Hurt Sweetly

Reek’s humm turned into a low moan which fell pittering into a desolate whimper then started to build up into humming again. His feet and thighs kept twitching and turning slightly. “ _ Please _ ,” he tried to say with his mouth full.

With a desperate fierce growl, Ramsay put two fingers inside and started to pump roughly. He stabbed lightly at that little button increasing Reek’s pleasure. “Are you ready for your reward yet, honey? Want to fuck Master now, Reek? Tell Master.”

_ “Please, please, _ ” Reek cried. “Please hurt me. Please fuck your puppy. I need your cock, please Master! Fuck your Reek. I’m your good little bitch, please.” His balls ached so painfully, he had tears in his eyes. He rolled his hips to open himself to Ramsay’s touch.

“Hurt you, honey? Do you want Master to give you a spanking, honey? Make it even better for you? It’s your reward, sweet puppy...tell Master what you want. Does my little bitch need a good spanking to help him? Hmmm?” He massaged Reek’s ass while he spoke, just loud enough to make sure that anyone in the room could hear it. Ramsay gave one good smack to Reek’s left cheek while his tongue licked at Reek’s balls again. “How is that puppy? Does my boy like that?”

“Ffffuck,” Reek cried. “Oh why- yes. Yes. Spank me, slap me, bind me, bite me, pinch me, choke me, pull my hair, own me, fuck me,  _ please _ ,” he sobbed. 

“Good boy! Yes, perfect wonderful boy!” Ramsay growled and gave Reek several sharp slaps as he pumped two fingers into his boy, purposefully missing hitting that button a few times. Once Reek’s ass was red, he flipped his boy over again. Grabbing Reek’s collar, he jerked his face close to his own. “You want Master’s cock? Huh? Are you my little needy bitch in heat? Tell me...tell me how you feel, what you want, honey...I want to give you the rest of your reward.”

Reek’s glassy unfocused eyes rolled to the ceiling. His face was red and he quaked all over. “I’m your needy bitch in heat, Master. I need you to fuck your puppy, please, Master. I’ll be a good boy.” He started crying. “I’m a good bitch for you, please, fuck me, Master.”

Wolf cried out as Alyn’s hold on his shoulder became painful. 

“Sorry.” Alyn leered. “Hey, no one likes this pillow, am I right?” He shrugged then stopped stopped smiling and shoved Wolf to the ground. He put the pillow in between Wolf’s legs and pushed him down to all fours. “Keep looking. Keep watching. He’ll know if you’re not.” Alyn got on his knees behind Wolf and reached into his pants to pull his weeping cock out and pump it into release.

As Ramsay started to pump his little puppy’s cock and make him beg a bit more, he looked over. “Alyn. Too far. This is not for you.” He gave Alyn a steely look.

He started to bite Reek’s perky little nipples and started rubbing their cocks together. “Are you sure you are ready to fuck me, pet? Are you sure you want Master to fuck you so hard it makes you scream?”

“What? But I’m not even touching him! I won’t even come on him!”

Wolf dropped to hide his face and sob.

Reek panted so lost even this couldn’t completely bring him back.

Ramsay held tightly to his boy then spoke in a voice that was not allowing debate upon his words.

“No. Put your fucking cock away now. Wolf is a very good obedient, submissive pet. Unless I or Luton say any different, NO ONE is to use Wolf for sexual play without permission. From Luton or myself. You do not have my permission and you sure as fuck don’t have Luton’s permission. Wolf is under MY PROTECTION, Alyn. Play the way you were before, bully if you want but you do not whip your cock out. Don’t make me have to repeat myself, remember and pass it along. Even Damon is not allowed to go that far.”

Alyn remembered when Ramsay told Damon and Jeyne not to hurt ‘ _ MY _ Alyn’ and stopped what would have been a much worse disaster. He dropped his head and gritted his teeth. “Sorry, Ramsay,” he barely mumbled and stuffed his neglected throbbing cock back in his jeans. 

Wolf peeked out from under his arms and slowly got back up to sitting on his heels and hugging his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely.

Reek was trembling; confused and conflicted. He tried to hide in Ramsay’s safety.

Ramsay nodded to Wolf then he nuzzled his boy as he began to stroke him firmly. “Hush baby...nothing is wrong...don’t you want that reward, sweet puppy? Hmm...pant for me  and Master will give his desperate horny puppy want he needs.”

 

Skinner had the Princess Bride playing in his room. He snuggled with Whisper and fed her cheese and crackers, as she had some wine, and chocolates when she was finished. He told her how lovely she was then bent over to kiss her deeply.

Whisper melted into his arms and gave a small animal sound of surrender in her throat. This kind of prey feeling she actually found more enjoyable than scary. All day was wonderful. At the office they were in comfortable silence. She would help Skinner and sometimes he leaned over her to explain something. It made her want to squirm and her heart would flutter crazily. 

To come back here see that poor little sociopath nearly choked to death by Alyn was shocking. Then they entered Skinner’s room and her night has been a dream. She wonders if she is in a coma somewhere and is dreaming about a book that is a mix of Danielle Steele and Richard Laymon.

Skinner kissed down to her breasts, gently squeezing them with a soft moan. He lifted her shirt off and unhooked her bra then started sucking her luscious brown nipples before kissing down her stomach and pulling down her skirt. 

He started licking and sucking over her panties first to make her legs shake.

Whisper was holding onto the armrest, her nails digging into the fabric. She never imagined feeling, doing any of this. She let out several sharp cries of pleasure then gasped out, “Master, oh...please...I love you! Please, Master..don’t stop. Please?”

 

Damon was kind and patient. He took his time warming Luton up and stretching him out. He enjoyed shoving the boy back down every time he tried to struggle, and clearly Luton did too. He smacked Luton’s thigh away when he tried to hide his growing erection. 

When he finally entered Luton he felt like he could breathe again, after holding so much back for so long. “I expect you to change your attitude, Mr. If not we’ll be right back here again until you get exactly what you need from me. I’m not your Master and you’re not a pet; you’re right about that. I’m not your owner, or Sir, but I’m not just your friend, am I, Luton? Tell me who I am. Say it. Call for me.”

Luton was crying and trying to squirm away but now he was still. He whined high pitched and went still, letting his head fall forward. “You are my alpha.” And that is when he just gave in. His body relaxed and he gasped then moved the slightest bit to fully take Damon in. “Please..fuck me, cover me, alpha.”

“Good boy, Luton. Just let go. Let me make it better.” Damon bent down to press against Luton and pin his wrists while he pumped slowly. “There we go. Is it too much, boy? You’re so fucking pretty, my Luton.”

“Oh shit...I can’t do this..Wolf..” He shuddered in both lust and anxiety, struggling to move. He panted, chest heaving and yet his body wanted badly to stay, what was wrong with him? Is this cheating or just letting his alpha mark him?

“Hey, hey, shh. I’m not your lover, Luton. I’m putting you back in place. Look at you, you think you have any choice? If someone walked in they wouldn’t even see you under me. It would look like I’m fucking the table. Try to fight me again. Try to lift one wrist. You can’t. You’re trapped. I’m fucking you because  _ I  _ decided that’s what my boy needs to set his ass straight. Understand me?”

Luton tried to struggle and couldn’t move. He was trapped, this was not his choice, not on purpose. It wasn’t cheating, it was a discipline. And Luton certainly felt himself put back in place. He was humiliated to be under Damon acting like some needy bitch. He was a beta being put back in order. His body went limp and he whined, then he arched his bottom just a little. With a burning face and humiliation mixing twisting and knotting, Luton nodded. “Yes Alpha.”

“Good boy.” Damon rubbed his nose into Luton’s hair and picked up the pace. “Who takes care of you, boy?”

“You do, Alpha! You and Ramsay!” Luton gasped out as he shivered and softly moaned, touching himself, stroking himself.

“Good boy. Go on and pump your little prick.” Damon bit his lip and pumped harder and faster, gripping Luton’s hips to thrust the boy against him. “That’s sweet, Luton but you can call Ramsay Alpha. When you’re in big trouble like this you should be honest, with both of us. Call me what I am. I take care of you, I discipline you, I keep you healthy, I’m responsible for you, you are  _ my boy.  _ Say it. Tell me who I am. Who took you over his knee because you were being a fucking brat? Who took you home when you made terrible mistakes, Luton? Who am I?”

He almost felt his mind just click over and he gave in fully, bursting into sobs even as he moaned in pure fucking NEED. “Daddy. Please Daddy, I am so sorry. I am your boy. I’m sorry I was bad, please. Daddy, fuck me, please.” He whined in misery, shame and helpless need to be fucked like a little bitch. Damon’s...daddy’s little boy.

It only happened when he was starting out with them. Several times in the first two years but then he had settled down. It was always like this, a mix of terrible shame and terrible need that he cannot control. Only Damon has that control and he becomes Daddy then Luton melts and hates that he loves it.  

Now here Luton was and he felt like that little cocky brat all over again.

“Daddy please!” He sobbed and descended somewhere he likes to pretend he never goes.

“Gods, I missed you. Good boy. Come for daddy.” Damon moaned, almost losing it 

Luton cried out and pumped himself faster as he moved himself shamefully on Damon’s cock. “Yes, Daddy! Please...fuck your boy hard, Daddy!” He made small sharp sound as he reached his peak. “Uh...uh...please! Daddy, uh, coming for you, Daddy!”

He jerked hard on his own needy flesh and in a moment of incredible, dirty and dark but exhilarating moment the world became this one shining of screaming pleasure. Luton began to convulse in a powerful orgasm, a kink, a need hidden for so long bursting forth.

“Daddy!” Luton wailed as he came.

“Fuck.” Damon came in Luton’s tight, contracting ass. “Good boy.”

 

Whisper let small desperate sounds escaped her lips and she knew she must seem desperate and silly the way she kept moving against Skinner. This was the night, she could tell and it was scary but it was exciting. Never had she felt like this before. “Please….” She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for. 

“I got you, sweetie.” Skinner pulled his fingers out from between her wet thighs and took off his boxers so he was completely naked too.  Maybe it was because he was thin, but his cock seemed disportionately long for his body. He smiled and very gently inserted the head of his dick inside her with a gasp.

“Oh! Master, it..it hurts..” She tensed up against him, shivering. It wasn’t agony or anything, but it was so strange and it wasn’t at all what she thought she would feel. There was still her needs running through her but the pain was startling and she couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t worry,” Skinner soothed. “I’ll just wait until you’re ready. After awhile, if you want to stop, we will.” He slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Whisper wrapped her arms around him and melted once more. It started to ease and so did her mind. Skinner is gentle, he is my Master and he loves me….and he makes me feel so…” Her mind swept away and she gently deepened into his kiss.

 

Alyn bit his fist watching Reek whore himself out so beautifully. He was pretty sure if he asked to borrow Reek, it wouldn’t turn out well, but it was all he could fantasize about right now. Wolf kept trembling and crying softly beside him, it was agony not to touch himself. He spun his finger in the air trying to tell Ramsay to wrap it the fuck up already.

Ramsay smirked at him and then gestured in the direction that they hid the lube then stared at Alyn while holding one hand out.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Alyn got up and bent down to get the fucking lube, then stomped over to Ramsay and handed him the bottle. “Here you go.” He pinched Reek’s ass and smirked when he jumped before going back to the couch.

Ramsay grinned and called out softly but with authority. “Just now and earlier with Cub you have shown me your lack of restraint. It needs to be fixed, boy. Now stand near Wolf and put your hands behind your back until Reek and I are finished. Do you hear me, MY Alyn?”

Alyn frowned and stood up putting his hands behind his back.

Reek wrapped himself around Ramsay shivering violently. His mind was splayed wide open, he had no defense against anything like this and whimpered into Ramsay’s neck.

“Such a good boy, Reek. You are showing them how a very good pet acts. How very good boys get rewards from their masters. Come here sweetie, Master is ready for you.” Ramsay pulled his boy up and his slicked cock found that place it longed to be. “I will do this rough so it hurts as much as it feels good, my love. You like it that way, my little bitch in heat, don’t you?” HIs cock nudged at that wonderful hole he longs to sink into.

Reek’s spine arched until his head rolled back. “Yes,” he confessed tearfully. “Please, fuck your bitch, Master.”

Wolf groaned and held his stomach, trying to remain still and quiet and hoping this would end somehow.


	66. Surrendering for Your Own Good

Ramsay held his boy tightly, hugging him to him. “I love you, puppy, my wonderful good boy. Master is going to fuck you so hard that you are going to scream for me.” Then he thrust hard into the well lubricated tight but giving space and grunted in pure animalistic pleasure. He surged upward hard until he bottomed out.

“Hush, hush...Master will wait for a minute, pretty puppy. Whine for me, sweet little puppy. Feel Master’s cock inside you, when you are ready baby, you ride Master...you fuck Master’s cock until you are ready to scream for me.” Ramsay pulled Reek even closer and stroked his back and hair.

“ _Master_ ,” Reek whimpered, “you’re too big. It hurts.” He held onto to Ramsay quaking. “I’m scared. I don’t-” everything seemed so sharp and clear suddenly. The buzzing euphoria went off like the flick of a light switch and the anxiety that had melted away seemed to come back at once redoubled. _I’m sick. What the fuck am I doing?_ He tried to talk but could only stutter. _Don’t run, don’t run, don’t run, don’t run, don’t run._

Ramsay soothed his scared little puppy even as it made him harder inside him. “Hush, shhh, it is okay, pretty puppy, Master has you...you are safe. I won’t hurt you, honey. Trust me..remember? Here, let me help you to relax.” He leaned his boy back from him slowly. One hand went to Reek’s chest, rubbing circles firmly, the other supporting his boy by firmly holding his collar. “Don’t worry, sweet boy, Master is going to help you, Master’s good boy.”

He gave Alyn a sharp look then looked at the little toy chest tucked under the coffee table. “Leash, Alyn.”

 _Shit._ After telling Wolf not to upset the little bitch, he ended up doing it. He went to fetch the leash for Ramsay.

Reek shivered into Ramsay whimpering. “I’ll be good,” he stammered. “You’re… it's so hard and big,” he whispered, “you don’t have to be all the way rough for it to hurt. Please don’t be mad. I’ll be good.” He was afraid he’d start crying and ruin everything. “Please, I’m not bad, am I? I’m all the way exposed, it’s so scary.”

Alyn held out the leash for Ramsay avoiding his gaze.

Ramsay took the leash without comment to Alyn. He attached the leash to Reek then used it to slowly pull his puppy to him until they were nearly eye to eye. “Calm down, sweet boy. I am so proud of you for just getting this far. You are such a very good boy, why would I hurt you?

“Be-because I asked you to. I don’t… I don’t want to be like this.” Tears started streaming down his face. “Maybe I can’t…” he scratched his chest and kept telling himself not to run. He felt the leash. That helped. _I can’t run. He has me._ His breathing slowed a little. “I don’t want to push past more limits,” he whispered. “It’s scary. I want my walls back.”

“Oh, sweet boy..my very good boy...I know it’s scary, but Master is with you..I'm going to help you...the whole way, always. I’m so proud of you, you are doing so well, baby. You want this...you know you do honey. And something else you know, my love, you are so hard and leaking all over my chest. Your body loves this deep down. Oh and one more thing my sweetest little puppy. What does master say about safe words? Are you allowed to use a safe word, good boy?” Ramsay gave a firm tug on the leash.

Reek sobbed but relaxed further. “No, Master. I’m yours. I’ll be your good boy, Master.” He swallowed and closed his eyes. His focus moved more to Ramsay’s voice and the leash holding him. He licked his lips and whimpered.

“Good boy...there you go...I’m so pleased with my puppy.” Ramsay started to stroke Reek’s cock, slipping a light finger over the weeping slit, careful to only move his hand. “Look how much you love this, baby. My poor, needy little puppy. Sweet little bitch in heat..Master will fix it for you. Such a pretty puppy, my sweet good boy, taking all of Master’s cock like such a good boy…”

He soothed Reek, kissing his lovely, trembling lips. “What an amazing good boy. Look how well we fit, sweetie? So well, so good, you are perfect, honey, such a good puppy taking all of me in. There you go...see, yeah, that’s better. What a good puppy.” He moaned as he felt Reek’s walls relax and tried like hell to stay still.

Reek put a finger on his parted lips and started rocking himself on his Master’s cock. “Is this good, Master?” His voice quivered. He was flushed with splotchy pink from his chest to his cheeks and looked at Ramsay with tearful puppydog eyes.

“Yes, baby, so good. My good boy...does it feel good to you, puppy? Hmm….tell your Master the truth? Do you like rocking hard and taking in your Master’s cock like a very good bitch in heat? Do you want Master to make you come very hard? Show me how much love you have for me, my puppy...I want you to ride me and scream when you finally explode into such beautiful broken submission for me…” Ramsay stroked his boy and slid a finger over the slit and began to use the precome to made his boy’s cock slicker. His other hand was on his boy’s throat. Squeezing just enough to let his puppy know every breath is at his master’s will.

Reek whined and nodded. “I love taking Master’s cock like a good boy,” he panted and started riding harder. “Thank you for fucking your bitch in heat, Master.” He started whimpered and releasing rolling “oooh”s like little howls.

“Perfect puppy! Oh good boy, yes, good bitch, good puppy. Take Master’s cock like a very good bitch. Fuck yes...keep going Reek..you are doing so well..and...uh...fuck your Master! Ride my cock, good bitch...there you go...perfect.”

He rocked unable to help himself but not much. He whined and stroked with one hand and the other played with Reek’s swollen balls. “You are so fucking amazing..take it all, Master’s cock is all yours, honey...fuck like you need to, sweet little bitch. I feel your heat...go on sweet little bitch, Master’s cock wants to make you come so hard.”

“Oh, fuck! Master, please,” Reek pulled up off of Ramsay and got down on his knees and elbows. To Wolf’s utter horror, he was facing the other way, and there was no pretending that wasn’t who he once called Theon.

Reek put his ass in the air. With tears stinging his eyes he cried out pleading, “Please take me like a bitch in heat, Master! Please! I need it it! Your little puppy needs your hard cock, please.” He panted on the cool floor unable to care that he could see Wolf and the wet spot on Alyn’s bulging crotch. Reek lowered his chest to the floor arching his back and whimpering.

“Fuck, Reek. Such a good bitch, baby.” Ramsay growled as he flung himself over his boy. He slid right into his boy with ease and covered him. He bit down on Reek’s neck as he fucked him hard, his balls slapping against Reek’s skin. “Like this, puppy? Hmm...does Master’s little bitch need a good hard fucking, sweetie? Hmm.poor baby needs it so bad..Here you are baby, nice master will fuck you senseless. My boy….”

“Yes, _fuck,_ thank you. _Thank you, Master._ Fuck yes.” He rolled his head up at Ramsay’s hot mouth pressing down on the back of his neck. “Yours. Yours. Only yours.” His “Oh, oh,” stretching into a long, howling ‘Oh.’

“Ah, yes..howl for me, baby. Master’s good little bitch. Who are you? Are you my good horny Reek? Are you my bitch in heat?” Ramsay grabbed his hips and started to pound his boy and stroke upwards to thrust mercilessly at that delicious button.

Reek cried out, arching his back until his hands hung just over his knees and his head had rolled back towards his shoulders. “Yes, yes! I’m your good horny Reek, Master! I’m your bitch in heat! Please let me come? Please?”

Ramsay growled and yanked his boy up against his chest, supporting them both on his knees. One hand was on Reek’s throat and the other stroked his boy faster as he pumped hard, upwards over that button. He looked directly at Alyn then directly at Wolf as he drove his boy hard towards brutal pleasure. “Good boy, baby. Such a good bitch for your Master. Now I want you to scream my name when you come baby, scream who you love? Who’s cock my pretty good boy loves so much. You can come, needy bitch, come for Master, scream my name, puppy. Who owns you? Scream it!”

“RAMSAY!”

Wolf couldn’t stop watching, it was like a bloody car crash on the side of the road. He watched, horrified and nauseous, as Reek came in spurts jumping across the carpet.

Alyn moaned and his thighs twitched. _Just once?_ He bit his lip looking at the way Reek melted, appearing so distressed by the pleasure overwhelming him.

“You own me. Ah, I love your cock, Master. Thank you for fucking me. I need it.” His head rolled and his muscles went limp as he sighed.

Ramsay snarled as he held the weak limp body tightly wrapping his arms around his chest and arms, trapping him. He rocked violently into his boy and then started to pant. “I love you, puppy. My Reek, all mine, oh gods..MY GOOD BITCH! Coming in you hard, baby, feel me shooting my hot come in you sweetie. Marked, you are marked sweetheart..MINE!” His words were ragged and harsh as he was riding out his orgasm and he slammed into Reek with all his desperate need. Shuddering, he let out a last growl, tensing into his boy, filling him. Then he collapsed down, pulling his boy so close, nuzzling him and stroking his hair, sniffing him. “I love you, puppy. You are fucking incredible. You have broken me in too, I think. I’ll deny it if you tell anyone, of course.”

 

“Can I see my Master now? Please?” Wolf asked from the corner of the couch he’d shoved himself into.

“Yep. Let’s go,” Alyn whispered shoving at him. _“Go!”_

“Stop! Alyn, did I give you permission to decide that for Wolf?” Ramsay‘s voice was sharp. He lifted up his puppy and grabbed a blanket that was nearby on a chair. He wrapped his puppy in it the gently put him in the chair. “Good boy...stay. Master will be right back, love.” He kissed Reek’s head and headed towards Alyn and Wolf.

 _“Yes,_ ” Alyn smiled sweetly. “You said wait until you finished.You were finished. I thought you wanted privacy. I’m sure Reek is exhausted. I always worry about him.”

“Go stand where you were with your hands behind your back. Now, Alyn.” Ramsay stared at him until he moved. He texted Damon then helped Wolf to the couch. “You can sit or lay down. I’ll ask Damon to bring you to Luton. Good boy, Wolf, I am proud of you, you are doing so well.”

Ramsay texted Damon.

 

**BRING WOLF TO LUTON**

 

**KK**

 

Damon appeared quickly enough, but Alyn wondered why he wasn't ready at the bottom of the stairwell.

“Everything ok?” Damon asked his friend. “Was he good?” Wolf looked traumatized but completely in tact otherwise. Ramsay grinned. “Wolf was very good and learned so fast, I am proud of him. He may crawl back to his Master and feel grateful and safe with him. Then I need one last favor from you. You’ll enjoy it, I bet.” Ramsay winked.

“Ok.” Damon smiled.

“Thank you, Ramsay,” Wolf said with a cracked voice. Ramsay nodded then gave Wolf a pat on the head. “You are welcome. You are part of us now and are accepted. And you have accepted us. Good boy, Luton will be so pleased with you.”

Damon picked him up carefully and took him downstairs.

 

Whisper started moving against Skinner, whimpering in a soft high pitched desperation. “Master, please...uh...can you...move again? I feel ready...please?”

She ran her hands down his arms, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Please, master?”

“Believe me, sweetheart, nothing would make me happier.” Skinner grinned and kissed her softly then started moving slowly. “How’s that, love?”

Whisper gasped and then started to whimper, kissing him back. “Please….it feels..wonderful..scary...but wonderful..” Slowly, her legs came forth and wrapped around his waist. “Is..is that alright?” She asked timidly but her whole face was shining with how she felt.

“It’s amazing. I can’t conceive of a single thing you would do that I _wouldn’t_ love, but if you somehow find it, I’ll let you know gently. Do you really not understand how beautiful you are and how incredibly lucky I am to have you? This is a dream come true for me, so you really don’t have to feel so self-conscious.” He chuckled softly.

Whisper blushed and giggled a little. “You are the most wonderful person in the world. I will forever be grateful to Damon for bringing me to you. He knew I was lost prey looking for a home...and somehow he knew that you and I..that I would be your perfect pet. I didn’t believe it at the time, I was very scared...and now I am so happy, Master..” A small moan slipped out and she found herself moving against him, finding that wonderful spot he was so close to.

“I’m glad, baby. I’m so happy with you and I’m going to do my best to take care of you, even like this. You deserve to feel good.” He sped up now, carefully watching her reaction.

“Ah...oh gods..please, yes...Master..” She panted and whined, holding tightly to Skinner, her nails digging into his back. Whisper felt waves, pulses of sharp pleasure she has never felt before. She wanted to pump up her hips and hoped it wasn’t wrong but she tried it anyway.

It felt amazing to meet his thrusts and she made a desperate little sound. It was building, this crescendo was coming and it scared her terribly. “Master...it’s building and its..its..too much, so much and it’s uh…” Whisper stared up at her Master with fear and desperate need.

“Good girl. I have you. You’re safe. Let it happen, baby. I love you.”

Whisper clung desperately to him and began to pant the word please over and over then it crashed and she wailed into Skinner’s shoulder. “Uh..Master! Master, please!” She shuddered sweetly against him.

“Good girl, Whisper!” Skinner came with a low moan and waited inside her until he stopped pulsing. He wrapped his fingers around the condom and pulled out carefully, tossing it in the garbage. He kissed and held her, stroking her face lovingly. “Do you need anything, baby? I love you so much.”

“I just need you, Master. May we..snuggle, please?” Whisper rubbed her face against his touch, purring.

“Of course! That’s what I want too. How’d you know?” Skinner kissed her shoulder and caressed her face.


	67. Cuddling Your Monsters

Damon brought Wolf to the game room and waited, holding him by the entrance. “Luton? Are you ready for your boy?”he asked softly. “Don’t worry, it’s all over now, Wolf.”

Luton looked up at Damon respectfully, but he was tense with need to see and hold his poor boy. “Yes, please Damon.” His eyes were already moving to search Wolf for injuries.

“Ok. Here you go, Wolf. Do you want to go to Luton, sweetie?” He set Wolf down gently.

Wolf started weeping now that it was over. “Please. I want my Master,” he sounded like a lost child.

“Go on, good boy. He did really well. Don’t worry, your boy isn’t injured or molested. That’s how well he did. Ramsay is very happy, Luton. Good job.” He smiled gently and left the two in peace.

Luton reached out his arms. “Come here, my poor boy, please, come to your Master!” He wanted to cry too, but he didn’t, couldn’t look that weak while his pet needed him.

Wolf crawled to Luton and hugged his Master’s legs. “Please, can we go to our room now?”

“Yes, baby, right now. I wish I could carry you, I wish it more than anything. Do you think you can make it, honey?” Luton rubbed his boy’s thick hair, then he leaned down to kiss him. “I love you so much. I'm sorry that had to happen. I was at work and didn’t know until Ramsay told me. I’m so glad you aren’t hurt. But they scared you, didn’t they? Let’s go to our room and Master will snuggle you, will make you safe. Come on, my obedient, lovely Wolf.”

Wolf hugged Luton and picked him up. He held his Master tightly, afraid to let him go. “Ok.” He grabbed the back of Luton’s head, as if to protect him and hurried to their room.

 

“They said you’d be happy with me?” Wolf asked hopefully and shut the door behind him with his foot. He set Luton down and took both his hands.

“I am so happy with you, honey. You don’t know how hard it is for a pet to break sometimes. I..couldn’t stand the thought of doing it to you. I saw how they had to treat Jeyne/Harley...it was a fucking nightmare to watch, Wolf. Reek was easier in some ways but he kept panicking and trying to bolt. It cost him pieces of himself, Wolf. And fucking Cub...oh gods...so when they said to break you, I didn’t want to ever hurt you like that, not ever. So yes, I am so pleased with you...you have managed to get through both Damon and Ramsay without a whip mark, a flaying or a single lost digit. Hell, you aren’t even beaten. That is a record breaker around here!” Luton tried to tease lightly, moving closer to Wolf.

“I love you, Wolf. And I am so proud of you, you have tried to be so good, honey. You are good, you are my good boy, my fierce, grumbling, submissive Wolf.”

Wolf leaned down to press his head to Luton’s affectionately. Suddenly he pulled back and exploded. “HAVE YOU SEEN THEM FUCK! Master, it was HORRIFYING! _That_ was my punishment or ‘lesson’ if there’s a difference. Gods! I can’t unsee it!”

Luton snorted and pulled his boy onto the bed then started to remove their clothes. “We all have been treated to the sights and sounds of the Ramsay/Reek freak show. And we have been all been subjected to the strange stalker, hunter porn that Harley and Damon like to roleplay throughout the house. One time I was studying and Harley burst into my room. She tried to hide under my bed. Damon came in, flipped the bed, lifted her up and then just left. Harley was giggling and begging the whole time. The disturbing one to me isn’t Ramsay and Reek, it’s Cub and Alyn. So, luckily for you and Whisper, Skinner and I aren’t into that group voyuer shit. You are safe from it, honey.”

 

Damon came back upstairs. “Well, they’re happy. What do you need, sweetcheeks?”

Ramsay snorted and stopped rocking his lovely, quiet, half dozing boy. “Good boy, Master is setting you in the chair again. I just want to talk to my boys, then you and I are going to bed, okay, sweetie? Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Ramsay cooed as he fixed Reek’s blanket to tightly keep him wrapped and comforted. Then he gave tiny kisses all over his boy’s delicate face. “Master loves his Reek so much. I’ll be right back, I want my boy to relax, you can shut your pretty eyes, baby.” He pet the curls and sniffed them deeply.

Reek nodded and his heavy eyelids shut. “Thank you…”

With a smirk and dancing eyes, Ramsay started to walk over to his boys. He was filled with triumph, the evening had gone perfectly so far. He wanted to finish out on a good note. The last order of business was Alyn. Now that he has been punished for his lack of control, Ramsay will reward him. The stick was used, now was the carrot.

Ramsay looked at Alyn and simply commanded, “Stay.” He grabbed Damon’s arm and pulled him into the hallway, just out of earshot. “Can you do me a favor? I want you to very gently, without scaring him in any way...wake up Cub. Listen, I have forced Alyn to watch me fuck my boy silly. He tried to jerk off behind Wolf but I stopped him and made him just watch us the whole time. Poor asshole is ready to explode. I need you to get Cub and make him understand his Master needs him. Needs him to...please Alyn. I don’t care how you have to phrase it, use a fucking coloring book if you need to. I will make sure that Alyn is calm enough to play with his boy but not truly injure him. Go get the boy and make careful words that he will understand. Alyn is going to be a tad wild after being suppressed and taunted like this...but Cub can take it.”

“Ok, I can do that.” Damon patted Ramsay’s shoulder and left to try his best.

Ramsay grinned as he went back into the now empty living room and his eyes pierced into Alyn. He began to circle his wayward crazy boy. “Was it hot to watch us? Do you see how lovely Reek looks when he gives in like that? Hmm? Did you want to fuck Wolf while watching it? I know you did, hell, you would have pounced on my boy and fucked him into next week.”

“Not -” Alyn squeaked. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “No, not without your permission. I would never do that.” He shook his head, terrified at the thought.

“I know that, buddy. It’s not bad, not wrong to get excited at the sight of any of us fucking. It’s only normal and I know you would never touch my boy without permission. I don’t worry about it. What I worry about is your lack of control today.” Ramsay came very close now and palmed Alyn’s erection.

Alyn’s face turned red and he turned his head away from Ramsay. He still held his hands behind his back, but it was hard not to protect himself or move away.

“Good boy. Today, you scared the shit out of all of us...so I wanted to make sure that you could control yourself again. You did very well at your own lessons tonight, Alyn. I am proud of you. Now, you have seen some things tonight that have left you very excited. I know that look that is glittering in your eyes. Now listen, your boy is waiting for you. And I know something about your little Cub...I have seen you two together enough times now.”

Ramsay let go of Alyn’s bulge and slid behind Alyn to whisper in his ear, so close he nearly brushed against Alyn’s hands. “Cub is beyond submissive, Alyn. He is like a living fuck doll that someone put a child’s mind into. And yet, he cries out so sweetly, he thinks the more brutal you fuck him, the more you love him sometimes. He truly gets off on fear, domination, degradation and pain like no other I have ever seen..your own little inocent fuck toy, Alyn. That will take anything, will do anything. You don’t need to seek out others when you have the most willing little slave in the world crawling here to present himself to you in any way you choose. Next time, your pretty little angel does something minorly bad..you scare him or spank him or take away his Dora or his ketchup. You don’t ever want to lose your perfect boy, Alyn.”

“I know! I know! I didn’t mean to! I got scared! I feel horrible, Ramsay! I know I went too far and he would have been disciplined with a smack on the ass or even a time out. I know that. I scared myself. It won’t happen again. I’ll leave first or tell you or Damon that I’m out of control.” He dropped his head.

“Good boy, that is all I wanted. Now,” Ramsay draped an arm over Alyn, directing him to look towards Reek.

“Look how tired and content my boy is, Alyn. Sometimes the best way to help a pet like ours get over trauma...we use certain things..unique ways...our boys need to feel safe..they feel safe in our domination of them..the pain and pleasure and even the fear we offer them..it puts them in their place and they feel safest when they know they are firmly in their place, protected and kept there by their Master. Do you understand? So take all that repressed fucking fear, all that denied sexual tension, all that lust you wanted to force onto Wolf or act upon Reek, now turn it into focus for your little boy. He needs to know you still want him. He needs to know what he did was wrong because he is yours, to command, to make decisions for...to order. Let your poor boy know you still love him and maybe he needs a little of what Reek had tonight?”

 

“Cub? Hey, sweet boy. It’s only Smash. Are you awake?”

At the sound of heavy steps and Smash’s low rumble, Cub sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Smash?” He blinked and looked around a little confused. He didn’t see his Master. Was something wrong? Oh no...did Puppy get hurt again?

“Hi, sleepy Cub,” Damon said softly. “Alyn had to work tonight for awhile. He missed you so much! I thought maybe I could wake you up, then you could surprise him when he comes to bed. Does that sound nice?”

Cub smiled his crooked smile and nodded eagerly, clapping sleepily still. “Yes, Master here soon? Miss him…” His smile diminished as he remembered he was bad earlier. “Bad..was bad boy...Master mad? Please. Smash. Cub be good, Smash tell Master, Cub good?” He anxiously tried not to cry as he knelt up on the bed.

“Silly Cub!” Damon grinned. “Master forgives you, remember? He loves you. He’s not mad. I know! You should show your Master how much you love and want to be with him, ok? Then you’ll both feel better. You’ll be relieved and Master will be so happy that Cub wants to be his good boy. You want to surprise him? Maybe take your clothes off and think of your favorite things your Master does to your body. Not while I’m here, sweet boy. It’s not about Smash. Cub only belongs to Alyn, don’t worry. I just wanted to help you both be happy. Does that make sense, sweet boy?” Damon grinned and tilted his head.

Cub frowned as he tried to pick the important things out of the words. “Show Master Cub love him. Make Master feel good. Cub feels good with Master...Smash help with words.”

“Good boy! Ok, Cub. Thanks for listening to me. I’ll leave you alone and your Master will be here soon.” Damon closed the door quietly and left.

 

Damon gave Ramsay a thumbs up when he came back and stretched out, yawning.

“Thanks, buddy! Have a good night.” Ramsay called to Damon then he turned back to Alyn.

He put an arm around him and steered him towards the hallway. “Now..in your room is a very fragile, innocent, wonderfully groomed fucktoy that is into any sadistic warped shit your mind or Joker’s could possibly think of. And the best part is, he is trained and conditioned to love it and you. You are his fucking god that he fearfully worships every second he still breathes. Go let him know he is still yours, that you are his Master and if you have to, fuck him into his place again.” Ramsay pushed Alyn gently towards his room.

“And Alyn?”

“What?”

“I love you. I love Cub too. Don’t ever make me have to take him away from you. Fuck him hard into place tonight. Feel better for it tomorrow, the both of you. And that is that. It will be forgotten by all of us, right? Right. Enjoy yourself, Alyn. Have a good night.” Ramsay smirked as he gave one quick pat on Alyn’s head.

Alyn nodded and left.


	68. Bringing Out the Worst in Me

Harley stretched and nibbled on Damon’s chin. “Painkillers and bacon, please, huh, please, Damie? Huh? Damie? Master? Please?”

“Huh? Umm yeah, baconoyl, in the cupboard.”

Harley giggled and would have skipped if only she’d been able to. Her head and stomach forced her to walk slowly instead. She got her tylenol and her brownie then returned to the bed. “Master, I want to walk down for breakfast. But will you walk with me in case I get dizzy? I want to try and be normal, well normal for me. And I am sorry I got my time yesterday..I really wanted to play with you..pleasure you, Master..instead poor Master was left alone while I snored. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll fuck you on your period, baby! I just want you to be healed enough for sex first. Poor Ramsay. If Reek bled out his ass,” Damon started laughing and rolled holding his stomach, “he’d be so fucking happy! He’d love to use blood as lube once a month for 3 to 5 days! We’d never see him!” Damon wiped his eyes. He must be delirious with lack of sleep.

Harley stood up, her hands turning into little fists and a fierce snarl on her little face. It was sharp with indignation and anger. “If any of you got a period, you’d be crying like fucking babies about cramps, unable to function.”

“What? Yeah, baby! I know Reek would! No, no, I would too, honestly. Hey, have Whisper write me a story where Reek gets a period!” Damon couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m sorry. I just had what was left of Reek’s shake and I feel drunk or something. Oh gods, why are you so small!” He rolled around giggling. “Why the fuck is that so funny? Baby, have Reek take you down, something’s wrong with me. Don’t let Ramsay wheel me back to the funny farm, ok?! Pffffftttt,”he started giggling again.

Harley stormed over to the bed and grabbed Damon’s face to look into his eyes. “You are stoned. Ramsay probably gave Ramsay weed in it to help his appetite.” She replied flatly and walked away. “I’m going to eat bacon. I’ll bring you some food if you don’t want to come downstairs.” She was still very annoyed and slammed the bedroom door hard to let Damie know it. She walked over to Ramsay and Reek’s room, knocking on the door none too gently. In fact, it was loud enough for all the other pack members to hear.

Reek jumped and sat up. “What? Who is it? Master! Master! Someone’s banging on the door! Give me gun. Hey! Hey! Who are you?!” He groped around, half asleep. “What? What is it?”

Ramsay sighed and pulled Reek to his chest. “Stop. No gun is needed,honey. What is it?” He called out impatiently as he rubbed his poor boy’s chest to calm him down.

Harley yelled loud enough to make Cub squeak and leap under the bed in Alyn’s room, Whisper to nearly fall out of the bed and Luton to sit straight up and groan.

“IT IS ME! REEK HELP ME DOWNSTAIRS! RAMSAY YOU DRUGGED DAMON WITH YOUR STUPID ASS FUCKING RAPE SHAKE! FIX IT! STUPID FUCKING MAN BOYS WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING GAMES! DUMB FUCKING STUPID IDIOTIC MAN CHODE IS ALL YOU ARE!”

“Hey, hey, heyheyhey!” Damon came out into the hall and looked around. “Wait… what? Were… are you talking to me? What do you want to do with my chode? I could get into it.” Damon grinned. “Hey! Did you ever think how you’re like a motorcycle? Listen. Ok… number one, your name. Number one, you’re so loud and number one, I ride you, right?!” Damon started giggling until he slumped into the wall. “Harley, do you get it?”

Harley was furious and breathing heavily now, staring at Damon with death glittering in her eyes. “Oh, I get it alright. I’m going to get something too...I’m going to find a weapon and you and Ramsay are going to get it alright...just fucking wait you..you...fucking goddamn chauvinistic asshole of epic fucking proportions, I’ll be back all right and let’s see how you and Ramsay like some bleeding pain…” She continued her growling, snarling words as she stormed down the hall. Jeyne had a great idea of “borrowing” a taser from Roose’s basement stash and giving a good zap to Damon and Ramsay’s nuts.

Reek paced over on the mattress and back, looking out the open door. “Hey! Hey! Harley, no! Don’t threaten Ramsay!” He jumped off the bed and stood in the doorway pacing and watching for her. Growling softly.

Ramsay smirked and patted his boy’s head. “Protective of your Master’s feelings, sweet, fierce little puppy? Such a good boy for me.” He pulled up his boy’s face and kissed him deeply. Let’s get you dressed, shall we? Before Jeyne or Harley get back with whatever weapon she has found. Go find your clothes in the closet, honey.” He texted Alyn quickly.

HARLEY ON PERIOD WARPATH. DAMON HIGH AND PISSING HER OFF. SHE WENT TO BASEMENT TO GET A WEAPON. OR THAT IS WHAT SHE THREATENED AS SHE STORMED DOWNSTAIRS. DEAL WITH IT, I WILL DEAL WITH DAMON

 

“Oh, gods damn it! Sorry, poor little Cub. I have to help Eyes handle New. I’ll be right back.”

**Luton, come help me wrangle crazy ass Jeyne before someone gets murdered.**

**Good morning, btw :[**

Alyn kissed Cub and walked downstairs in his just his boxers.

 

Ramsay walked into the hallway and stood grinning over Damon. “You are such an idiot. Only an idiot would drink a leftover bit of shake without questioning what might be in it. Only an idiot would provoke a crazy girl on her period. And look, here you are sprawled on my father’s rug..like an idiot. Come on, idiot, let’s get you back to your room for a bit.”

“I didn’t provoke her! I was hungry and it looked good. Harley always eats all my food so I have to eat when she’s passed out or locked up or avoiding me because she hates me again. Ooooooho, I am getting some fucking tacos! Yes!” Damon climbed up the wall and grabbed his keys. “Ok, I’ll be back.”

Ramsay grabbed the car keys and tossed them out the hall window. “Nope. no driving for you yet, buddy. You hungry? There is a breakfast buffet downstairs, Damon! Bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, come on, we can eat down in the dining room. No need to go out. It is early all the taco places are closed still. We can do tacos for lunch later, huh? Yeah?”

“Ok! I like waffles!”

 

Harley clutched the taser and started up the basement stairs,determined to let Jeyne taser some nutsacks. Her eyes glittered and a cruel smile was on her small face.

Alyn came down and stopped seeing her. He shook his head. “How did you get the code to the basement? Is Skinner really that stupid or did you beat it out of him?”

Jeyne snorted and growled out, “I am not stupid. Last time you went down there I watched and learned the fucking code. Get out of my way, please. I have to speak with Damie and Ramsay.”

“You think that will end well for you? Harley, you are not allowed to have weapons. Now I know you took your meds already so what is the problem, huh? What happened?”

For a moment, Jeyne looked ready to attack then Harley burst into tears and wails. “They are assholes! I hurt and bleed and they think it's fucking funny and they are chauvinists fucking pigs! Damon compared me to a fucking motorcycle! And he..fucking Ramsay left a drugged shake out and Damon drank the damned thing! And I feel like shit and don’t need their fucking idiotic childish fuckery while I FEEL LIKE THIS! SO I WANTED TO LET THEM SEE HOW IT FUCKING FEELS WHEN I TASER THEIR NUTS AND LAUGH AT THEM AND I WANT BACON!”

“Ok, ok. Let’s put the taser back first. We’ll get you some bacon. Did Ramsay actually laugh at you or just stoned Damon?” Alyn came down the stairs and took the taser away. “Why the holy hells did Damon say a period is like a motor- no, nevermind. Don’t tell me. I’m losing IQ points by the day already. I bet Violet would make chocolate chip pancakes for you.”

Harley sniffed and leaned against Alyn. “Bacon with the chocolate chip pancakes? Fine..but I am eating ALL of Damon’s bacon today. So fucking ha to him.”

 

Reek got dressed then stopped by the door. “Oh, shit.” Breakfast. People. Alyn. Wolf.

Ramsay had led Damon to the edge of the stairs and yelled, “Reek, let’s go now! Breakfast!” He started to lead his large stoned buddy downstairs. “Watch out, never know where Bob lurks, buddy. We are going to get you some waffles! Sounds good, right? Rules, though Damon. Waffles have rules. No talking about periods. No talking about Harley or Reek in ways that will upset them. Or no waffles. Got it?”

“Yeah! That's a really good idea. Hey! Did you ever think about that Reek is a weird name? Right? Ramsay! Why don't we have names? Wait, I have _such_ a good idea, like, ready,” Damon started laughing silently, clutching his stomach. “it's serious, I'm serious. Big D. RIGHT?! Get it?”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and shoved Damon into a chair, sending an apologetic look around the room. “Damon is high as a fucking kite just to warn everyone. Be prepared to be offended or molested. Thank gods that Walda and the twins are eating with my father this morning.” Harley glared at Damon and made a point of taking a chair instead of sitting in his lap. But she was on a mission to eat all the bacon and she was taking this very seriously.

 

Whisper was clinging to Skinner as they headed into the dining room. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Last night was amazing and Whisper was positive that she loved Skinner with all her heart. She sat in her chair but kept her knee against Skinner’s. Without hesitation, she filled his plate first, then her own, smiling like a lovesick fool.

“Thank you, lovely.”

“You are welcome, Master.” Whisper didn’t taste her breakfast as she was still floating above everyone. She did however giggle at the sight of stoned Damon.

 

Cub whimpered, curled under the bed, waiting for his Master to return. What if angry Alyn came in? What if it was Wuf making Puppy upset and Cub is bad again? So many worries and no binkie to help. His thumbs were becoming shriveled and full of tiny cuts from his teeth. No matter the pain of it, Cub sucked hard on his thumb to soothe himself as he waited. He was a good boy and knew STAY meant you don’t leave the spot you are in.

So he didn’t. He stayed still and his shattered little mind became bored. It began to put pieces together for Cub and he started to whimper and shiver. Last night Master was different. Cub gets scared of change, very scared but someone is always there to help him when that happens. But when his Master changes..no one is there, no puppy to make him laugh or soothe him.

This was a not angry Master but not happy Master. It was similar to when he knows Master wants to play with him but there was Angry Alyn in his eyes, swimming a little bit. Just enough for naked Cub to squirm like a worm across the floor to lick at his Master’s feet, eyes rolled up to offer his terror and submission. When the smile grew sharp and wide, Cub got so scared he even let a few drops of pee out, whining beseechingly.

Cub had trouble understanding how it all was. He was hurt and not hurt, scared and yet oh, it felt so good! His Master bit him hard enough to leave marks but Cub had cried through it so grateful for his markings. Cub was put in positions he never even knew, but it always felt good even when it didn’t, that almost somehow made it better. The more he screamed and begged his Master for more, the more his Master gave.

The one thing that stuck with him the most about last night...the one thing that made him shudder and whimper the most….he curled up tighter. Master used toys, some were scary and some were not. Then Master used something that he never used before and it was the worst, best, worst thing ever, best, worse.

Alyn had put his fist inside Cub, working slowly into his boy’s body. Cub sobbed but tried hard to be good, to take it in even though it stretched terribly and there was some blood. Alyn’s grin was wide but his voice was soothing. He whispered encouragement and endearments the whole time that he forced Cub’s body to accept it.

Cub melted into the sweet voice and relaxed his pain wracked body. He felt his body loosen and accept, submit fully to this invasion. Alyn praised him over and over while Cub licked his Master’s chin in frantic need to show he is a good boy.

Alyn then made his Cub kneel up and ride on that large fist. He clenched Cub’s chin tightly, forcing eye contact. Master made sure Cub could repeat back all his rules. Alyn wanted to hear Cub say who he belonged to. Only after Cub was limp, crying and moaning in helpless surrender, fully repeating back everything Master wanted to hear, did he withdraw his fist.

Then he pinned Cub against the wall and thrust hard into the now widened and slightly torn boy. Cub remembers it hurt and felt so good that he wrapped his arms and legs around his Master, begging for more.

Alyn had bit into his neck hard and rode his boy, grunting out that Cub was HIS BOY, HIS PET, Who are you? MINE MINE, perfect, submissive, BROKEN good boy. And each of the words were accompanied by a harsh thrust and ALyn’s nails, his fingers, digging deep into the fragile flesh.

Cub had wailed and squirmed begging to be good, to be at his Master’s feet, to never be bad again. He wanted to have the really good feeling but Master wouldn’t let him. Whenever Cub got close, Alyn would pull back and chastise him.

“No..no, good boy...Master didn’t say you could come. Oh poor little boy...shaking and whining for it...my good boy needs me so much...your little prick wants to come so much. Poor baby.” Cub begged and screamed to no avail.

When his Master finally let his poor hurt boy finally come...Alyn was kneeling on the bed, lifting his boy up and down as if he were a fuckdoll. Slamming hard, growling, lapping the bloody bites all over his boy….finally, Master asked sweetly, “You will never yell or hit again, will you, my perfect good boy?”

“NEVER! Good boy, please, Master! Never again! No yell no hit please! Master!” Then Alyn wrapped his arms tightly around his boy. One hand played with his boy’s little prick. “Go on, good boy, come for Master”

Cub shivered and remembered how he wailed and sobbed as he did explode, it hurt and felt wonderful and Cub felt his place. He curled up along his master’s feet that night while Alyn used the computer, content. But now here is the day and he hurts, aches and his bum, oh agony. He waited hoping it would be a ketchup breakfast and not a scary one again.


	69. A Relaxing Breakfast

Ramsay set up Reek’s plate and his own then pulled his boy into his lap. “Ready, sweetie? Did you eat that half brownie we got from Harley? Here is some chocolate chip waffles. Can you take a bite for Master, sweet puppy?” He cooed and brought the food up to his boy’s lips. “One bite of waffle for one kiss, sweetie? Hmm?”

Reek nodded and smiled, eating for Ramsay then trying to hide against his chest. This shit really did help his appetite and helped him relax a little. 

Luton sat next to his boy and caressed the curls. He got food and coffee for both of them and gently reminded his boy to eat. As he sipped his coffee, Luton continued to stroke his Wolf’s back. 

Ramsay smiled brightly and said, “So...I have a nice surprise for everyone! I got us all appointments at the Tyrell recommended new wedding shop. The one Reek has been admiring.” He nuzzled his boy’s hair. “Everyone has different times. Reek and I will leave after breakfast since we must go to the Kraken right after. One hour after us is Damon and Harley. After that the appointment is for Luton and Skinner. You two need to come right back to the Kraken after.  Sadly, we had to bundle Alyn, Cub and Whisper later this afternoon. I will send a few Wildlings with you three.”

“Oh that sounds like so much fun! Thank you, Ramsay.” Whisper beamed at the alpha, thrilled to get out for a while.

Harley grinned and hugged Damon. “I wish I could have Whisper with me...but I got you. Getting you dressed is fun.” She gave him a mischievous smile and nibbled on his chin. Harley has forgotten her anger as her medications kicked in.

"Whisper is going without me? Just  _ Alyn _ ? She should go with Damon and Harley.” Skinner gripped his fork with white knuckles. 

Ramsay shoveled another bite into his boy’s mouth. “It was the only time they had left because of how many we had to dress. Damon will be leaving for the Kraken directly afterwards and Harley will come home to rest. Then Alyn can take the two most submissive, quiet pets to a dressing. What danger is in that? Do you think Alyn will have reason to bully or hurt Whisper? I certainly can’t see it happening, but maybe you suddenly grew a big imagination, Skinner. There will be guards as well outside the shop, Skinner.”

Skinner huffed then smirked and quietly told Whisper, “I've  _ always _ had a good imagination. That's the problem.”

Whisper grabbed his hand and spoke gently. “Master, I promise to be good and vigilant while I am out. Please let me go to the wedding shop? It’s important to me, please?”

“Hey, I can just take you later! It will be fun,” he decided. Whisper frowned at him but she lowered her head, silent. She pulled away from him a little and pretended to eat. 

Wolf stared only at his plate as he ate his breakfast. Weddings? How absurd. What would it change? 

Luton saw the expression on his grumbling boy’s face and grinned. He put his hand in that lovely hair and gave a nice firm tug to it. “My poor Wolf...is everyone here too happy for you, sweetie? Or are you just sad that you can’t go to the wedding shop?” Luton teased gently as he licked bite marks he left that first night he fucked Wolf. 

Wolf smirked. “Too happy,” he replied under his breath. “When will we read Poe in a cemetery?”

Luton chuckled,nudging his boy. “Too tame for them. I am prepared for them to do a sacrifice to Bob.” He nodded towards the doorway where the gore turned to a rusty patina metal hult lurked. 

“Are you wearing your gown to Ramsay and Reek’s wedding?” Alyn asked Harley. He could only picture her gown covered in the gore of her enemies. He tickled Cub under his chin, smirking. Cub giggled and nudged his nose under Alyn’s chin in response. His eyes full of worship and a hopeless, terrified love that holds the boy tighter than his collar. “L..l...love, M..m..m..Master.” His words were soft and stammered but sweetly fast and so very meek.

Alyn’s eyes lit up. “I love you too, sweet boy. Always.” He grinned and pinched Cub’s nose.

Harley snorted as she finished the last of the entire plate of bacon then burped. “I plan to wear a wedding dress to MY wedding. I want a special one. Because see, it's both of us marrying Damon. Jeyne wants to make sure the dress can hide weapons if needed. I mean Stannis is still running about…” She looked at her stoned Master with shining puppy dog eyes and paws. 

“I can wear just a strap on blade on my thigh under the dress? Please, Master? My loving most wonderful Master, you can even remove it yourself once we are home again. Please, Master, Damie?” 

“No strap ons. If Ramsay lets you, you can peg Reek. We’ve been over this, remember. That would look weirrrrrd with a dress and even weirrrrrrrrrder as a weapon.” 

Harley wrinkled her nose then sighed. “NO! Master, not that kind of strap on. I want to have a weapon, a knife when we get married. Just say yes, please, Damie?” 

“Oh, uhhh… yeah. I don’t see why not, I guess. Sees appropriate, actually.” Damon snickered and elbowed her.

Ramsay looked over at Wolf. “I did not get an appointment for you. We are going to get your measurements and you’ll wear whatever manages to fit you. I am not comfortable with you in public near other folks yet, Wolf. I know you are trying very hard, so I am trying to not trigger you. So, the next time you leave the house will be our wedding day. You will stay with Luton or Alyn at all times. You will watch our ceremonies and clap, smiling. Do you understand me, Wolf?”

“Yes, Ramsay,” Wolf mumbled, focusing hard on staring at his plate.

Ramsay turned his head slowly towards Skinner and arches his brow. “Uh..excuse me, Skinner? I told you that Whisper is going out later with Cub and Alyn to get outfits. It wasn’t a fucking offer or a fucking question. That is an order. Would you like to talk about that? Is my last faithful respectful fucking pack member going to finally snap and tell me no? Is that was this is, Skinner?” Leaning back in his chair, giving a another bite of fruit to his boy, Ramsay stared questioningly at Skinner.

“Sorry, Ramsay. I didn’t realize it was an order.” Skinner offered Whisper his best attempt at a smile.

Whisper was so excited but she knew Skinner was nervous so she patted his knee and cuddled against him.

“Aww, Ramsay,” Damon clucked and shook his head. “Why would you even do-say that, I mean, to Skinner. Come on.” Damon slapped the table and started his booming laughing again. “Harley, right? Right, honey? Can you imagine Skinner saying ‘NO’ to Ramsay? Back me up, baby. BABY. Be honest, huh?” He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.  _ Don’t you think it’s funny? _

Harley nodded and asked eagerly, “Yes, Master. Can I wear a knife to the wedding, please?” Whisper flushed and kept her eyes on her plate, tensing up.

“I said yes already… or… maybe I thought it. Here, there it is out of my mouth. Tell me, who would punch Ramsay first, Skinner or Wolf? Huh? Tell me. Harley. Harley. Harley.” He kept poking her ribs to get an answer.

Harley tried to ignore him as she cried out, “You all heard that! Damie said I can wear a blade at the wedding! You are all...one second, Master, stop! One second! You are all witnesses! Yes, Damie! Fine! He would punch Luton first, there are you happy now?”

“No. You keep being bad and you aren’t paying attention to me or acting like I am funny and I’m trying to make you smile and you don’t listen and you threatened Ramsay also,” Damon waved his hand to signify something no one understood, “furthermore!”

“I’m done.” Reek kissed Ramsay’s cheek and jumped up. He could not run away fast enough from the shit show coming.

Ramsay giggled and finished his coffee.

Harley jumped up, which made her groan and grab her head. Then she scrambled up Damon like a monkey. “Damie, please, I’m sorry. I want to be your good girl, Master. You are very funny and I will go kiss Ramsay’s boots if you want me to even if they will give me diseases. Please forgive your good girl, Master?” Harley snuggled him then licked his chin submissively

“I  _ will _ … uh… wait, what was just talking about?” Damon rubbed his head and tried to grasp the past he’d  _ just _ left behind.

Ramsay started out the window and softly said without any inflection, “I believe you were discussing Skinner. And his lack of defiance and trying to challenge us on something. I like Skinner just the way he is...he is smart enough to know his place.”

Skinner bit the tip of his tongue, and gripped his fork more tightly.

“I know. I know that,  _ Ramsay.  _ That’s what I was saying! That you don’t have to ask if he’s saying ‘no’ and make him piss his pants in front of his girl.”

“Oh my gods,” Skinner moaned. “Damon…”

“WHAT?” Damon laughed. “Tell me to stop! Try! You can’t! Reek has said, ‘no’ before and told me to shut up,” he laughed. “WHAT?! I’m just saying- I’m standing up for you. One day, you know, you might have to ask Luton to tell Whisper ‘no’ to something.” He snorted and stuffed his face with waffles. “AH iz oo ood!”

“Damon, remember that thing you do where you keep talking and pissing everyone off?” Alyn said with a bitter smile.

“Uh huhmph.” Damon smirked and gave Alyn a wink.

Alyn shook his head.

Rolling his eyes and sighing deeply, Ramsay waved a hand in the air. “Enough Damon. Skinner is very loyal and so what if he is timid? He is clever, smart, hardworking, and we all love him. That is good enough.”

“Aw, I love him. It’s just funny!” Damon went back to eating. Then a smile slowly stretched across his face. 

“ _ Don’t,” _ Alyn snapped.

Damon snorted.

Alyn raised an eyebrow at Harley and looked at Damon. Ramsay looked over at Damon then shook his head, sighing. “Skinner. From this second until Damon is no longer stoned, anything you say to him, I am going to forgive. Because I think you have just become his next target. It happens to everyone, even me. Sorry, but if I protected you from it in front of Whisper, that would be worse.”

Cub knew that look on Smash’s face. It was never aimed at him which Cub was grateful for. But Smash has worn it when he has gone after the others, mostly his own Master and Reek.. Not the drunk look. The look where Smash is going to use words to make the target shrink smaller.

It makes the person run, fight or cry. If they run or fight then Smash sometimes hurts them. In the end they always cry. Then they hurt someone else for it.  Cub hates that, Master cries and trembles afterwards while holding him then just sleeps for a long time. But not before he will take Cub in a way that is not so much painful as just rough and one sided.  That look was on Smash’s face and it was directed right at Tap.

He hid within Alyn’s embrace, hiding his head under one of Alyn’s arms. 

Whisper leaned very close to Skinner and whispered into his ear. “Master, he is stoned, nothing Damon says in this state matters. And I have heard stories from Harley how you used to be a bit of a bully at the Kraken. When you drank a little too much. She said she also saw it used by you against Reek and others on occasion when you were sober. So just remember how that felt and be that way back. You don’t have to utter a word, just think it, your body will show it and just look at Damon. Say nothing and look at him, it will be answer and intimidation enough.” 

“I don't want to talk and I'm done eating. No one has to fucking protect me.” Whisper lowered her head in obedience but bit her lip. “Yes Master, I’m very sorry.” 

Harley looked from Skinner to Damon and bit her lip. It was clear Ramsay wasn’t going to get involved. He usually doesn’t if he thinks it’s pack play or placing someone. Jeyne loved the fact that Ramsay considered Damon’s bullying play but Harley saw the danger in it. Taking a deep breath with a look at Skinner of, “I really hope this makes us even and you’ll forgive me and like me again” Harley drew Damon’s attention. In the only way to draw the aggressive attentions of a bully.

She bit deeply into Damon’s arm then hollered, “How can I give you attention if you don't pay attention to me? I want more bacon and someone to get me another brownie and you don’t even care! I am all crampy and trying to snuggle to get comfort but no, I can’t because you are too busy harassing someone who is just trying to have breakfast!” Jeyne deliberately left out calling Damie or Master. Her eyes glittered and Harley groaned behind the manic grin. Oh, this will be bad, but at least his eye would be drawn away from Skinner. However, who the fuck was going to save her now?


	70. Baiting Bullies

Damon smirked. “Go to bed, _Jeyne._ Time out. _We can play later._ Who did _Skinner_ bully, Whisper? Reek, Theon, whatever? If you think what's his slut was ever afraid of Skinner you're more blinded by love than I thought possible.”

“Why?” Skinner asked, full of hurt. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“You and Luton hurt my feelings.” Damon leered towards Luton, grinning. “He said sorry.”

Wolf growled softly and subconsciously but a hand on Luton’s thigh.

Luton pet Wolf’s hair and responded, smiling. “We are terribly sorry, Damon. We never meant to upset you. How about I get us more bacon? Harley ate all the bacon, we should all have more.”

Harley swallowed bravely then shook her head frantically at Skinner as she spoke back to Damon. “NO! That isn’t fair! I don’t want to go to bed, it’s still morning! I just got out of bed! Please, I’m Harley, Harley can stay, right?”

Cub cringed deeper into Alyn, he was so glad that puppy wasn’t in the room. He didn’t want to see anyone hurt puppy anymore. He pressed his face into Alyn’s chest and shut his eyes tightly, shivering.

Ramsay yawned then looked over at Alyn and Cub then smirked. “Oh, hey, I forgot! Bought these for you boy, his thumbs are a mess.” He tossed two binkies towards Alyn, one green and one purple.

Alyn shook his head at Ramsay, bewildered. “ _Thanks,”_ he hissed.

Damon grinned like the Cheshire Cat and stood, patting Harley’s head. “What happened to the others, Alyn?” _My favorite punching bag._ His eyes danced as he leaned over Alyn’s chair. “Did you steal them?”

Cub peeked up at Smash’s grin and whimpered in terror, tears falling from his huge eyes. He pressed into Alyn and curled into a tiny ball.

Harley didn’t dare to try to antagonize her Master anymore. She slumped into his seat in relief and watched Damon lean over Alyn with some guilt.

“Show me,” Damon insisted in a low voice.

“Fuck off,”

Damon took a pacifier off the table. “I want to see. Open.”

“RAMSAY!” Damon and Alyn yelled in unison.

“Jinx.” Damon leaned to rest his chin on his fist while keeping an arm around Alyn’s shoulders.

“You-” Damon removed his arm to punch Alyn’s shoulder. “AH! OW! You fucking asshole! You’re just jealous because Skinner has better control of his pet after weeks than you do after years!”

Damon stopped laughing.

Alyn pulled Cub’s head to his chest trying to shield him.

Cub whimpered and one hand snaked out to grab at the binkies to stick on in his mouth fast as he clung to Alyn.

“Really? Let’s see. Harley, slap Alyn’s face.”

There was no way she could dare not obey Damon after that stupid ass thing Alyn just said. That could only lead to a world of hurt for both of them. She stood up and without a word, walked over and slapped Alyn’s face. She tried to not hit very hard and then Harley tried to appease Damon’s ego by putting her lowered head into Damon’s chest.

Cub cried out at the slap to his Master’s face, but only sobbed loudly into Alyn’s shoulder. His lessons yesterday stuck deep in him, he could do nothing to help his poor Master but to offer his own sadness and sympathy. His stick thin arms wound protectively around Alyn. He did not dare to look up or even plead for Smash or Eyes to leave his Master alone.

Whisper has taken all she can. She doesn’t know this side of Damon at all but surely they can’t allow this to continue, can they? “Damon, please, can’t you sit and have some breakfast? Please, I’m sure that Alyn was only joking and you are scaring Cub terribly! You know I came here because you told me to! And it was you that gave me to Skinner. I thank you for that because I love him but right now I don’t think I like you very much! How mean and bullying you are! This is not the Damon I knew!”

Ramsay threw his head back and groaned. “Bad timing for your first words in a bully bait, Whisper.” Harley groaned softly too and leaned further into Damon.

Damon’s face grew grim. He slowly turned to Whisper. “You… _what?”_

Skinner started to panic. He grabbed Whisper’s hand. “Ramsay, don’t you want to get Walda or Reek?” He hissed. The only people besides Luton who seemed capable of making peace, and Luton didn’t seem up to it right now.

Ramsay looked at Skinner and said clearly, “No. This is too intense for Walda. She is family but not pack. Besides she is keeping father and the babies nice and happy. And there is no way I am bringing my puppy into Damon’s eyesight while Damon’s on the warpath. Guess you will have to figure it out for yourself. Think Skinner, Alyn and Cub, Luton and Wolf have suffered Damon...why should I give you special protection from him? It’s time for you to learn to stand on your own a little. Figure it out or try to...then if you can’t, I’ll help you out.”

Damon knelt by Whisper and took her chin in one hand. “What. Did. You. Say?”

“STOP!” Skinner stood up and punched the table. “Don't touch her!”

Damon didn’t bother glancing up but stared into her eyes.

Whisper couldn't take Damon’s glare nor his measured words full of such threat and crumbled. Tears falling, unable to meet his eyes, she muttered, “I’m sorry, Damon, very sorry. I  never meant to challenge you. I’m just a pet, a slave..I know that, please…” Hearing Skinner yell and punch the table made her jump. “Please, Damon, please, I’m very sorry.”

Harley shared an uneasy glance with Alyn then whispered, “If either of us interfere again, he might really hurt us. I just can’t risk it.” She glared at Luton, baring her teeth at him and leaning close. “Your turn. We have played pass the bully and even Whisper has taken a turn, yours now.”

Luton rolled his eyes but cleared his throat. “Hey Damon! Why are you scaring that little girl? She is already so timid and clearly knows you are her Alpha. Can’t we go do something? Don’t you have to get ready for the fitting with Harley at the wedding shop soon?” Harley glared at Luton for such a lame attempt.

Damon’s face became terribly dark.

“She loves you, Damon,” Alyn exploded. “ _Right?”_

 _“_ I hate you.” Skinner surprised himself by answering before Whisper could.

Alyn’s jaw dropped.

Whisper gasped then dropped from her chair, in spite of Damon’s grip on her chin. She went to her knees before Damon and pleaded. “You are my Alpha and my friend, my saviour from that place and myself! I do love you and trust you, please, I do and Skinner does too! He does, he is just upset, please!”

Harley also flew over and threw herself to Damon’s side, trying to wind around his leg. “Please, Master! No one wishes to offend you and we all love you! Me most of all, but they all love you and know you are everyone’s Alpha! Please!”

Ramsay arched an eyebrow and muttered, “he isn’t MY Alpha….I want more coffee. Wolf, get me more coffee, please.”

Wolf rubbed his beard and stood to get Ramsay his caffeine.

Damon fierce glare penetrated Skinner, who lost his breath. “You _hate_ me?” Rage sprang from his deep wound, sobering him. “Yeah? You think _you_ have a reason to hate me? After everything I’ve done for you? After bringing Whisper home for you? THIS IS YOUR APOLOGY? I’ll GIVE you a reason to HATE ME!”

Alyn curled over Cub, tears streaming down his face.

Damon jumped up and grabbed Skinner by his throat then started dragging him towards the basement while Skinner grabbed his wrist and kicked, treading backwards against the floor.

“DAMON. DO NOT MAKE ME GET UP. You may not bring Skinner to the basement. You are overreacting. He is scared for Whisper. That is the only reason he said that. Do you intend to repeat the same mistake Alyn made to Cub yesterday? Because I’ll be happy to be the one to discipline you.” Ramsay’s icy eyes fixed on Damon warningly. He grabbed onto Wolf who was about to go back to Luton.

Without looking at him, not taking his gaze off Damon, he hissed quietly, “When an Alpha is angry like that, it’s best if all pets were either still and cowering or on the ground. It is safest for you. Do so now to go back to Luton or simply stay here and go to your knees. Either way say nothing and if Damon looks at you or speaks to you go very low and respectful.”

Wolf looked at Luton for some sign of what to do. He glanced at his feet, then at Luton and shrugged slightly, looking perplexed.

Luton whispered, “Get Ramsay’s coffee poured then go to your knees and crawl to me like Ramsay said too.”

Damon  stopped. “Fine.” He let Skinner go then backhanded him as he was coughing. Skinner was knocked down and tried, in vain, to hide the fact that he was crying.

Wolf obliged Luton’s request, but he wasn’t able to completely suppress a sour expression. After getting on his hands and knees, he crawled under the table to Luton’s feet, shaking his head. _This is ridiculous. I should be hovering around him to protect him._

“Good boy, Wolf.” Luton praised. “You can sit back in your chair, just stay quiet, okay, honey?”

“Thanks, Master.” Wolf climbed, awkwardly into his chair and put an arm around the back of Luton’s so he could easily pull him away from an attack.

Ramsay grinned and shook his head, looks like wolf might not be done with lessons if he is trying to shield Luton from his own Alphas.

“Jeyne, you wanted to fight for awhile now. Let’s go upstairs, honey,” Damon boomed.

Harley paled and went nearly flat on the ground before Damon’s feet. Not in this condition, she was still hurt and Damon was way too upset still. His face was thunderous and he wanted to let out his dominating anger on someone.

“Please, Master, I’m only Harley right now...Master please, I don’t want to fight you...I want to be a good girl to you, please, Master! I am so sorry I was a brat, I am very sorry...I want to play with you...but not while you are so angry...I am not being bad, please! Can we play when you are not angry? Please?”

Ramsay decided to intervene after all and chose his target for Damon with an eye for killing two birds with one stone.

“Wolf, you look positively like a guard dog! Are you trying to protect Luton from Damon? You wouldn’t be trying to keep your Master from his own and your own Alpha, would you?” He commented mildly but in a regular tone all could hear.

Wolf paled and furrowed his brow. “I… isn’t that my job? To keep him safe and happy?”

“You are only to defend when you are ordered to. Never try and defend Luton against his equals or those above him. Not ever.” Ramsay said as he drank his coffee.

Damon zeroed in on Wolf now. “I don’t like you getting between me and Luton, Wolf. He’s _mine._ He was mine when your ass was begging Theon to blow you in the Men’s Room, so don’t EVER fucking think you can keep him from me.”

Wolf put his hands up. “Sorry, Damon.”

Damon spun back around to Whisper now. “What did you mean to say to me? You must have forgotten with all the bullshit distracting us.”

“Please...Damon...you are my friend and my Alpha...you own me,as much as Skinner does, as much as Ramsay does. I love you, like my big brother, you always are above me and I listen to you, I submit. Please.” Whisper pleaded as she bowed as low as Harley has. Luton wasn’t about to put Wolf in Damon’s sight again and shoved his boy to the ground. “Stay low, just kneel and keep your head down.”

“Good.” Damon started to seem a little more like himself. He went back to Skinner and got on one knee in front of him. Skinner pushed back and scooted away a little, still sitting on the floor with a growing, darkening bruise on the side of his face. “Well?”

“Aren’t you done yet?”

“No.”

Skinner shook his head. _I won’t say it._

Damon stuck out his bottom lip and nodded. “You never get punished,” he said in a low voice. “Have you ever realized that? Not even for running away, _twice._ Ramsay always had a soft spot for you because you reminded him of Reek but now he has his Reek, really has him. He told you to take care of yourself.” Damon grinned and patted Skinner’s shoulder roughly. “I’ll see you later. We’ll talk.” He stood up and snapped his fingers. “ _Harley!”_

Harley nearly killed herself to crawl as fast as she could to Damon’s side and knelt with her head down. Ramsay glared at Skinner with his full disapproval.

Skinner’s head dropped as he stood. He mutely waved to Whisper.

Alyn wiped his red face with a napkin and tried to soothe his poor little boy.

Harley wrapped herself around Damon’s leg, nuzzling her face into his massive thigh, submissive and loving as she could be. Cub sniffled and hiccupped sobbing. He managed to squeak out very timidly, “M..mm..m...master...h..h...hurt?” His shaky fingers traced Alyn’s small red handprint on his cheek.

Ramsay was done and no longer amused in the least. “Damon, you had your fun terrorizing everyone. Go get ready for our long day...why don’t you take a nice cold shower, let Harley blow you a couple of times and get yourself together.” He snapped out.

Damon picked Harley up and held her with one arm while pinching her chin. “Now you’re Harley, huh?” He started going upstairs. “Now you love me? Now you’ll listen and you’re my good girl? This is your _favorite_ Damon, isn’t it? Huh? This is what you need. This is what you want. You LOVE for me to yell and hurt people. That makes Harley so good, so loving. She fucking spits on that pussy other Damon, right, baby? What an asshole, huh? No reason to listen to him, is there?”

Harley stared at her Master in fear and love. She knew she was about to be the last victim of Damon’s bullying after all. “No Master,I love you no matter how you act. I love and obey you no matter what. Please, I have not disobeyed or been bad to you since you came home! Only when the pain gets bad and I cannot help it! Please, let me show you, please, Master I love you! I would do anything for you, Master! Let me be good for you and pleasure you, please, Damie!” She begged, letting her eyes grow bigger, letting her little hands flutter timidly on his large chest.


	71. Fallout

“Yeah, yeah, you want to be good now. Sure. This is what you like and _this_ is the Master you need.” Damon grinned and tossed Harley on the bed before slamming the door. He took a tasseled whip from the wall.

“I’m just going to have to answer all your deep desires."

Harley shuddered but felt herself getting wet at the same time. She took off her clothing and knelt on the bed submissively. “Yes, Master. Only you know what your girl needs.”

“Sure, sure, baby. Until I start to be nice again. Then it’s time to bite me and call me a dumb, stupid, idiotic man chode. Did I get that right? Then it’s time to slam doors. Then it’s time to yell loud enough to wake the house and threaten Ramsay. Then it’s time to get a **_WEAPON_ ** to make **RAMSAY** and I **_BLEED_ ** , ISN’T IT? And how did you make it up to me? Huh? Did you apologize to Ramsay? No. Fuck no. Did you apologize to me? Of course not. I was being nice-Damon and fuck that bitch, right? Nope. You bite me. You yelled at me, complained to me and demanded that YOU get what YOU want because you’re so fucking submissive. Don’t say you're sorry. Don’t say anything until I ask you to. Let’s see if we can get at least this _one_ fucking lesson to stick, shall we? I know, you’ve been SO good since I got home but there’s always room for improvement.”

Harley sobbed and lowered herself down and put her hands over her bandaged head. “Yes, Master. Please, just whip me and forgive me, please! I love you and I’m sorry! I was wrong to bite and yell and threaten! I was a bad girl and I am so sorry! Please, I want to be your good girl!”

“Bad girl, Harley. You just did the two things I asked you not to do. That doesn’t bode well for your listening skills. It’s because you _love_ this shit, right? I know. Now shut up until I ask you a fucking question or give you PERMISSION to beg for forgiveness. Stay still and keep your head covered.”

The first hit turned the skin bright white then it slowly turned deeper shades of red. He gritted his teeth and shook his head afraid to make her bleed and afraid not to at the same time. Harley cried out but did not move or speak,trying to obey.

 

Whisper looked over at Skinner but she didn’t move until she saw Damon heading up the stairs. Then she ran over to help her Master to his feet. “Master! Are you alright? Would you like me to get you some ice?”

“No. Just get ready to leave.” Skinner started fleeing to their room.

Whisper blushed and didn't look at anyone as she chased after Skinner.

She followed her Master into their room, then silently began to shower and get herself ready for the day. It made no sense to be ready to leave this early but she did. Then she sat near her Master, not sure how to fix things.

“I...I am sorry that Damon bullied you, Master.”

“Don’t ever try to protect me, Whisper. Not with them especially. I don’t want to talk about it, other than that. You saw how they turned on Wolf for touching Luton’s chair.” Skinner closed his eyes and pushed away from his desk. “I guess I have to get ready. Shit.”

Whisper was angry herself and just as worried. “You shouldn’t have done that. You should have just apologized and he would have let it go! What happens later? Did you see how Ramsay looked at you? It isn’t over, not until you say you are sorry to Damon!”

Skinner raised an eyebrow and regarded her coldly. “Apologize? He wanted me to fight. Ramsay wanted me to stand up for myself. Why should I apologize?”

“When Damon went to talk to me, you could have left it alone. And it's not new to anyone but me apparently that Damon gets like that! Everyone else tried to take his heat FOR YOU, Harley is paying for that right now, judging by the cracking and screaming. And you couldn’t just apologize? Alyn and Harley both took on Damon for you! Who will hurt for you tonight, for your fragile pride?” Whisper regretted her words, but couldn’t back down either. She stood tall with her chin up.

“I’m sorry, what the holy fuck did I do to anybody? I didn’t ask Damon to be an asshole. I did nothing to piss him off. I didn’t ask Alyn or Harley to help me, and I’m glad they tried, I appreciate and I will tell them that, but what does that have to do with apologizing?”

“All Damon wanted was for you to acknowledge he was your Alpha! Simply say you were sorry for challenging him! How hard is that really? Instead, you have to let others get hurt and yourself get hurt! HE ALMOST TOOK YOU TO THE BASEMENT OVER THAT!” Whisper found herself yelling and waving her arms.

“He _asked_ me to challenge him. If you think me apologizing would stop that,” he pointed upstairs, “you’re not paying attention. Harley is the one who made him upset and that started with her yelling and slamming things this morning, way before Damon said anything to me. I was not disrespectful to Damon, nor did I challenge him until he threatened you. At that point, everyone had already involved themselves. I tried my best to be calm and to defer to him as I always do, but he put his hands on you and I would rather that he hurt me. Do. Not. Raise your voice to me again.”

Whisper struggled with the need to obey but the aching in her to hit him for stupidity was quite apparent in her eyes.

“I am sorry, Master. I am upset. I don’t think we are seeing the same situation. All you had to do was say you were sorry. A bully doesn’t actually want you to challenge them unless they want to hurt you. All you had to do was back down.”

She shook her head and knew if this continued she would say or do something they would both regret. “I can’t talk to you like this. I’m leaving for a while.” Whisper grabbed her sweater and stormed out of the room.

After a few steps, she was roughly yanked back.

“Excuse me? You did NOT ask permission to leave this house and you do not have it. All I had to do was back down? BACK DOWN? ALL I DO IS BACK DOWN!” He spun her and shoved her back into the room. “ALL I DID WAS TAKE IT! LIKE I _ALWAYS_ DO! Things wouldn’t have escalated in the first place if YOU didn’t tell him YOU DIDN’T LIKE HIM-”

Whisper lost her temper and yelled, “DAMON IS MY ALPHA AND LIKE MY OLDER BROTHER, HELL, YES I LOVE HIM! IT'S NOT THE SAME!”

“What?” A look of horror washed over Skinner’s face. “Why the hell would you even say that? _It’s not the same?_ What does that mean?”

“It means I love him like a brother, I love you as my Master. It's not the same, and Damon said I can leave the room, any room. I just can’t leave the house! We can’t talk, we are too angry! Let me go!”

Whisper tried to pull away, uncaring anymore, just wanting to stop this from spiraling worse. She had no idea struggling would make this worse, at least not with her panic and anger growing. Whisper has never allowed herself anger before, not until recently. She had no idea how to control such an emotion yet.

Skinner pulled her back into the room and spun her to give her ass five hard smacks. “You love me as a Master? Then _start listening to me_ . **I** said you can’t leave the house and no, you can’t talk back to me and expect to storm off. If you want quiet time to calm down don’t fucking say something to antagonize me further. Go sit in the corner if you want quiet time to cool down. I’ll take a shower and try to calm down and come back more reasonable. It will help immensely if you stop provoking me. If you want to discuss things, do so calmly and respectfully. If you want time to cool down then ask for it respectfully and wait for my answer. I know we’re both upset and that you’re only human, but if you want me to be your _Master_ try to remember to act like it. Hear me?

Whisper was mortified, hurt and still angry but she simply nodded and rushed away from him to a corner of the room, sobbing. She dared not to look or speak to Skinner.

Once Skinner was safely in the shower under the running water, he sank to the floor and wept.

 

Ramsay swore quietly. “Tonight Skinner will have to face Damon and apologize. I suggest no one get in the way when it happens, however, it happens. I need to check on my Puppy. Everyone who is going to get fitted, best be ready, on time and on their best behavior.” He left to go upstairs to see his Reek.

Reek was hiding, fully dressed under the bed, hugging his favorite blanket.

“Aww, sweetie, everything's fine. Please come here to your Master. We need to get all dressed so you can come out! Don’t you want to pick out your outfit and mine? Hmm?”

“I’m ready,” Reek stuttered sniffling. “He keeps hitting her, Ramsay. I’m scared.”

‘Ah fuck.” The sounds of Harley screaming and begging and the crack of the whip finally came through to him. “Okay, sweetie, Master will fix it. Wait right here sweetie.” Ramsay slammed out of the room and stormed to Damon’s room. He banged on the door of Damon’s room. “Damon!”

“What, honey?”

Ramsay glared at Damon then shoved past him to look at Harley. “That is enough! Look at her, she is still injured, you fucking asswipe! Now I have to get Osha and Harley will need more pain meds, you idiot! You are scaring the shit out of Reek! Stop it! We need our own place and it needs to be soundproofed, dammit!”

In frustration, Ramsay grabbed the whip from Damon. The first crack landed right inside Damon’s elbow, the next one landed on Damon’s lower back, third on his ass. Then Ramsay threw the whip to the floor. “Done. Hear me?” He slammed back out of Damon’s room.

Damon growled and chased after him. “FUCK YOU! I didn’t touch her head and there are FUCKING RULES, asshole! I don’t tell you how to discipline your slut!”

Ramsay waited until Damon caught up then he spun around and had his blade snuggled neatly up to his big friend's crotch.

“Want to fuck with ME, Damon? Huh? Because I am fucking DONE with your bullying shit today. So you are going to apologize for scaring Reek and bothering ME. OR you will be visiting the basement yourself today instead of getting ready for a wedding and work. Your choice.”

“Why does Skinner hate me?” All of Damon’s trumped up anger fell apart and he ran out of bullshit to push. “Why does Harley hate me all the fucking time? Why did Luton stop loving me?” Tears came to his eyes but didn’t fall. “I don’t want them to leave me. No one likes me anymore.”

Alyn slid out of his room and waved to Ramsay to ask if Damon needed wrangling. This was the part he was good at, the part Damon usually came to him for.

Ramsay shook his head quickly at Alyn then he grabbed Damon’s face. “Nooo...Damon..they love you. Harley is listening and being very good..but she hurts so Jeyne comes out. She has her period, it makes her bitchy, you know that, right? Every month we do this for three days. And she and Alyn only acted up a little today to try and protect Skinner, that's all. They are a family, they protect each other, they way WE wanted them to. Right? Huh? Remember? And Luton loves you very much, last night didn't he submit to you? I’m sure I heard “Yes Daddy” being yelled. Later on, when everyone is calmer, Skinner will apologize to you or you may do as you will to put him in his place. But not while you are not in control of yourself.”

“Really? You don’t think they hate me?” Damon asked hopefully.

“No, you moron. They love you and respect and fucking nearly worship you. When you almost died, do you know how hard it was on all of us?” Ramsay suddenly felt it all, the pain crashing down on him that he has tried to suppress to keep it all together.

Ramsay came forward like a wrecking crew of one.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT THAT DID TO US? ANY FUCKING CLUE HOW MUCH THAT HURT ALL OF US? I NEARLY DIED WITH YOU IN MY HEART! EVERY FUCKING PERSON HERE CRIED AND WHO HAD TO NOT CRY AND HOLD IT ALL TOGETHER? FOR YOU, FOR FATHER! BOTH OF YOU JUST LEAVING YOUR MESSES AND YOUR SHIT FOR ME TO DEAL WITH? BOTH OF YOU JUST LEAVING ME WITHOUT A FUCKING CARE IN THE WORLD? SO I TOOK CARE OF EVERYONE, DAMON. ME! I MADE EVERYONE INTO A FAMILY, I FORCED THE TEARS TO STOP I FORCED THEM ALL TO MOVE FORWARD WHILE WE ALL WAITED AND PRAYED FOR YOU TO RETURN TO US. DON’T EVER, FUCKING EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YOU THINK WE DON’T LOVE YOU AGAIN! NOT FUCKIN EVER AGAIN, DAMON!” 

The whole time he yelled, Ramsay was hitting Damon with the handle of the knife. Wherever Ramsay could reach he struck.

“Ok! Ok! Ah! I’m sorry! I believe you!”

“Fine! Now get the fuck to your room and fix Harley since she is supposed to be in public at the fucking shop in two hours! Go! Now!” Ramsay gave Damon two last hits as he headed back to see his own poor puppy.

“I HAVE TO BE IN PUBLIC TOO, RAMSAY!”

 

Harley lay on the bed and cried. Jeyne began to rise to take the pain of the whipping and of her head which got worse while she yelled and pressed her arms down on it in reaction to the pain of the whip strikes.

Damon patted Harley’s ass. “Don’t you like it, baby?” He sighed, melodramatically and took out a syringe. “I guess we’ll have to fix my girl up. You don’t want me to take you like this? Before the pain meds? Huh? You wouldn’t like it rough and angry while you’re in all this pain, Harley?” He rubbed her thigh and grabbed her hip.

“Do you like being under a monster or do you like being a tragic victim better? Or is there something else you want?”

Sobbing, Harley began to try and drag herself to wrap around Damon. “Please, I just want to be your good girl.That is all I want, please Master? I love you, I”ll do anything, please! Just say you forgive me and love me, please!”

Damon decided to give her the pain meds first then.

 

Reek was curled around his blanket under the bed repeating his mantra.

Ramsay came into the room and swept his boy up into his arms. “It's okay, baby. Damon won’t hurt Harley anymore. I hurt him for you...he will knock the shit off now. Come on, I want to get us done and gone from the shop before Harley and Damon show up.”


	72. Nothing's Ever Really Safe

Reek crawled out. “I’m ready.” He wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s chest. Now Whisper was crying. It was hard to imagine those smacks really came from _Skinner_.

Ramsay shook his head and sighed. “Reek, I simply can’t be everywhere at once and stop everyone, I’m sorry. Skinner and Whisper have to work it out for themselves. I can’t go running and get in the way every time a Master spanks someone. I can’t imagine Skinner hurt Whisper very much, I mean...it’s Skinner. Try and ignore it, okay? Now let’s go…”

Reek smiled apologetically. “All I said is ‘I’m ready’. It’s not my fault that you smell so good and your hugs make me feel better.” He grinned at Ramsay and took his hand.

Ramsay snorted and said, “Flattery will get you everywhere, won’t it? Come on, foolish.” But before he dragged his puppy away he gave him several biting kisses against the wall. “I love you so much. Now let’s get out of this nuthouse,huh?”

 

Harley came into the house and went to find Whisper to tell her about her wedding dress. Damon had dropped her off before he went to work. Whisper still seemed a bit upset but her eyes were dry and she was happy to have the distraction.

She was waiting for Alyn to finish getting Cub bathed before they left for the shop themselves. Harley was aching both from this morning’s whipping and her stomach and head. She only lasted a few minutes before she went to see Osha for her medication and a take a nap.

 

“Ready, Cub?” Alyn asked softly, caressing his face. “You’re such a good boy, you know that? See these other crazies? Do you realize how lucky I am to have you?”

Cub gave his Master a fearful but loving grin, all sweet, fragile and crooked then rubbed his lips under Alyn’s chin in an animalistic need to show submission.

“Yes, Master. Good Cub..good boy for Master? Cub no crazy. Cub good. Promise, please? Go car. Go store. No talk. Be good Cub. Go car. Go home.” Cub wildly hoped his Master would be impressed that Cub remembered all the directions and rules.

“What a wonderful boy I have! Don't I? Who's my wonderful boy?”

“Me! Cub, Master’s Cub!” Cub suddenly drained of all color. He has never said ME before and it terrified him. A new word might be good or bad. He cringed low in his Master’s arms and started to whine in mindless fear.

“Good boy!!” Alyn picked Cub up and spun him into a warm embrace. “Who’s my good boy? Let’s go get those silly girls!” Alyn soothed Cub and gave him lots of affection.

 

Harley winced as she carefully walked away from Osha’s room. She was medicated and tired. Staggering to her and Damon’s room, Harley crawled onto the bed and lay on her stomach. Even though Damon was kind again to her after he whipped and fucked her back into her place, she felt insecure.

Tracing her collar, Harley recalled that Damon had forgiven her three times, each time she asked him to. Yet it wasn’t enough since the head injury things like this suddenly can become very important. Grabbing her phone she texted Damon.

 

**Master, please do you forgive me? Please, I am scared you didn’t. I love you and I am very sorry I was so bad. Please, Master?**

 

**Yeah, baby. Be good. <3**

 

**Yes, Damie! I promise I will be so perfect you will think I am Whisper! Thank you for forgiving me.**

 

“Hello?” Damon still didn’t know the top floor very well. He stood in the open office suite trying to remember which way to go. It looked so much cleaner and more professional than those tacky asshole Greyjoys left it. It almost convinced _Damon_ that the place went legit.

Luton popped his head out of an office. “Hey! Lost?” He put on his jacket and smiled. “Going for a coffee run. Let’s see, your office is right there, see? Across from mine and then Skinner’s, actually, he is right next to your office actually.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Luton.” Damon pulled out a 50. “Get me a large dark roast?” He smiled and offered his olive branch. Luton grinned. “Yeah, sure Damon. Thanks, buddy!” Luton winked and pointed at Damon then flew down the stairs.

Cursing, Luton ran back up quick and opened Skinner’s door slightly. “What did you want again, Skinner? Black with sugar, got it!” Luton shut Skinner’s door and ran back down the stairs and out the door.

Damon waved lazily at Luton and watched him fly past.

 

“Hey, Skinner.”

His nimble fingers froze on his wireless white keyboard. “Hi, Damon.”

Damon leaned against the door to shut it and smiled coldly. Skinner appeared miserable enough to cool his temper, but it wasn’t nearly enough to appease him.

Skinner withdrew his quick hands from his desk and set them on the suede arms of his chair. “I’m sorry I said that I hate you. I was angry because you appeared to be threatening Whisper.”

“And?”

Skinner exhaled painfully. “Please-”

“Say it.” Damon seemed to launch from the door.

Skinner rolled his head to dropping. “I really don’t want to play these games. I’m sorry, Damon.”

Damon was suddenly at his desk, slamming his fist down. “IT’S NOT A GAME!”

Skinner cringed and tried to bite back a sob. Instinct made him flinch and mutter, “Please! Don’t! Don’t hurt me.” He hated himself, hated Damon in that instant then it became that horrible feeling of being the “prison bitch” all over again at juvie.

“Did you ever tell Whisper how we met?” Damon slid the computer and keyboard out of his way and sat on the pristine desk so that Skinner was in between his knees, looking up at him. “Did you forget?”

Skinner tried hard to surpass both his tears and the whine that was trying to climb out of his chest. “No..please..don’t tell Whisper. I..I don’t think of those things anymore. Please, don’t make me think of that shit. I do what I’m told, I don’t rebel. Please, I’m sorry!”

“I know you don’t,” Damon said softly caressing Skinner’s angular face. “And you never get punished, even though you’ve tried to run again and again. I don’t think Ramsay has it in him to discipline you. He loves how meek and sensitive you are but, like I said, Theon is almost all gone and Reek is all his so maybe Skinner’s not as precious anymore. He did sound pretty sick of protecting you, didn’t he? Or maybe he’s finally realized that you’re _mine._ He seems happy to stake out Alyn for himself… probably just to fucking bother me.”

Skinner started to sob then, did Ramsay not want him anymore?

Damon was lost in a dark thought for a moment then he leaned down to grin at Skinner. “So, after you tried to run again, and weren’t punished _again_ , I found it necessary to test where you stood in the hierarchy mentally. I think the answer was ‘on the outside’ wasn’t it? Where _should_ it be, Skinner?”

The whine came crawling and clawing its way out now and Skinner was trembling, holding his hair in his fists. He started hyperventilating. “I..In..Inside..uh..please...I can’t breathe...oh...oh gods…”

Damon sucked his lip in, biting it. He hummed and stroked poor Skinner’s short soft hair. “Poor boy. So helpless and scared, aren’t you? What would have happened to you if you got away, huh?” He asked softly, so sweetly it was sickening. “Who would protect you? How did you do on your own before? In juvie? In high school even?”

Skinner’s teeth began to chatter and he curled up as much as he could, for a second he almost seemed like Cub. “Please...no...I’m sorry...I won’t ever try and run. I’ll get my panic attacks under control. I can...I will….please..no more.” Even as he spoke his voice seemed to get a little younger.

“You don’t have to get your panic attacks under control, Skinner. That’s something I’d like _for you_ but they don’t bother me at all. Your anxiety comes with a lot of benefits. We should have let you install the system you had at Ramsay’s estate. The attack we suffered here would have been impossible there because you’re such a fucking paranoid perfectionist.”

Damon couldn’t hold back any longer and took Skinner into his arms, cradling him. The way he quaked against Damon’s chest was intoxicating. “We have to teach you to be _afraid of running._ Don’t we?”

Skinner shrank and started to pant and cry in earnest now, trembling, his jaw was moving at a rapid pace. He averted his eyes and tried to cross his arms to protect himself. There was nowhere to hide or to go and Skinner whimpered, lost in memory, lost in the panic of losing Ramsay and Damon, what was he thinking? He needed and loved them.

“Please...I need you….I love you, I do! Don’t leave me! Don’t let Ramsay leave me, don’t let the pack or Whisper leave me! Don’t take my girl away! Please! I’m so sorry! Please! Don’t make me lose everything, please!” He was lost to a storm of terror and emotion.

“Good boy. Hush.” Damon pulled him closer and snuggled into him, drawing a deep, contented breath. “Of course we’d never let you go. Not ever. We love you and we need you too. Now we need to make sure this lesson sticks.” Damon started pulling off Skinner’s shirt. “Where are you inside the hierarchy, Skinner? What are you to me?”

Skinner shuddered and whined, he knew what was coming and he hated this. And oh to be in the office! At least Whisper wasn’t here, really no one was except Luton maybe. He cried and whined out, “I am a beta in the pack. And..you own me, protect me, I’m yours…”

“You’re my property,” Damon whispered lovingly with a bite on the ‘ty’ at the end. “Go on.” Damon set Skinner down and took a step over to undo his pants. “Pull your pants down and bend over the nice new desk I bought you.”

He sobbed and nodded. “Please...don’t tell Whisper. Don’t take her from me...I can learn to be a Master..she…” Skinner couldn’t find any more words and he moved stiffly, he was shaking so hard. Grasping the smooth wood on the desk, he slowly lowered himself down after fumbling his belt and pants loose to slid down his thighs. He was so vulnerable and cold, he felt his thighs shaking and he moaned.

There was a nauseating wet, sloshing, sucking sound behind Skinner. “Good boy.” Damon sprawled a large handout and pressed Skinner’s back to keep him down. When he finished lubing his cock it was stiff and every bit of him was in agony to claim Skinner for himself again. He used a well-lubed finger to slowly circle and enter, deeper and deeper with every circle he made. “What are you, Skinner?”

Skinner yelped out, “Your property! Your bitch! Please, it feels scary, it’s been too long since you...had to...oww…”

It was so invasive, he felt so exposed and helpless, it was damn near intolerable. He whined and squirmed, tensing, panic rising. He has memories of bullies at juvie, rapists with terrible mouths and hands all over him, then pain and humiliation.

Damon saved him after only three had taken him. But when Damon got him out of there, he took Skinner that way too. Only a few times at Juvie did Damon play that way, but he always used Skinner’s mouth or had him use his hands.

It was at Ramsay’s estate that Damon took him. Ramsay watched and then used Skinner’s mouth. It was only done a few times while Skinner was first becoming part of the pack then never again.

Each time it felt this terrifying, it never changed. He grasped hard onto the desk, his fingernails scratching into the wood. “Please!” He sobbed and panted harshly.

“Nice and easy. You’re going to take your lesson like a good punk bitch. I own your ass, maybe if it's pounding for a few days you’ll have an easier time remembering that.” Damon inserted two fingers now and made wider circles. “Try to relax for me. I’ll never let you go, Skinner and I’ll always protect you.”

Sobbing, Skinner tried very hard to calm his body down, to let his muscles relax, he knew it would hurt less that way. It was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not, whether his body or tense or not. Damon was going to do this and Skinner surrendered to it after a moment of struggle.

It still stung and felt like he was shitting backward, but he wasn’t at least in the agony he was. “Please..be gentle, please, don’t tear me up. I’ll be good, please?” Skinner’s voice sounded so helpless and insignificant. When he heard the sound of it, he wanted to throw up.

“You are a good boy, Skinner. That is _exactly_ why I’ll be gentle with you. You should see the shit I’ve had to do to Harley and Alyn. Here we go, deep breath.” Damon pushed Skinner a little harder down and entered him in one push then froze. “Are you my punk bitch, Skinner?”


	73. Testing Every Boundary

Skinner had howled when Damon entered him then tried to pull away somehow but couldn’t get anywhere. “Ah...yes, yes, I’m your punk bitch and I’m sorry I was so bad. Please, you own me, I’m your bitch, please, oh, it’s too big, it doesn’t fit, shit!”

“Gods,” Damon growled. “Keep talking, just like that and I may be able to come just like this. Where does it hurt, huh? In your narrow punk ass? What hurts so bad, poor little guy?”

“Your cock hurts my entire ass! Please, I’m trying to relax...please don’t rip me up! I’ll be good, please, I’ll be a good bitch for my owner! Please!” Skinner sobbed, trying hard to force his body to accept this terrible uninvited thing pushing up inside him.

His mind was lost to the fear and helplessness and he thought to himself, give in, be a good boy and it’s over. Be a good prison bitch and they won’t hurt you as much, he thought sinking away into a small defenseless punk ass kid.

“Ah, shit. Good boy, just like that. Why does my cock hurt your punk ass, bitch?” Damon started slowly making slow strokes inside him. He took Skinner’s wrists and pinned them against the small of his back with one hand. He held Skinner’s hip in the other.

Skinner screamed then tried to shut it off fast. He didn’t want Luton or anyone to hear him if they were still there. He whined loudly and cried hacking sobs.

“It hurts because it’s too big! You are so big and I am so small. Please, I’m just a small and helpless bitch for my owner. Please, forgive me and don’t hurt me! I’ll be good, please, I swear I’ll be a good bitch.”

He was shattered and lay limp against the desk, crying, submitting.

 

Ramsay smirked and finished typing his orders to Luton for the new employee interview dates. Once word had gotten out that “Theon Greyjoy” would be needing invites and services for the charity events, the Tyrells were instantly on the phone with him. Not only each twin with their own businesses but their grandmother herself even wanted to meet with Theon for tea. 

He watched his puppy speak with each of them. At first, his boy was nervous but now he was sitting on his desk, tittering to that old biddy socialite like he was born to it.

Ramsay didn’t mind so much as long as it was controlled. He would have to allow the tea with Olenna, that stung his jealousy a little. But Ramsay was going to control it, he was going to allow Reek what he needed. 

The same as Harley sometimes needs to be Jeyne, maybe Reek sometimes needs to behave like Theon. Maybe a sense of self-worth will grow this way. But it wasn’t easy to not want to force Reek back  home where he would be safer.

Theon laughed. “I'd love to, only I haven't for years. I'm quite out of practice. I have a lot of work to do here, I'm sorry to say. I do. I do! Wretched! I will thanks, dear.” Theon hung up and went to grab his smokes, finding an empty pocket instead. “I have a few more of these to do… I'm sure it's annoying to listen to.”

Ramsay grinned and patted his thighs. “Here, puppy. You are too adorable for me just to watch. Luton is getting coffee for all of us. So let's have a quick coffee break, sweet boy. Now tell me, did you really get invited to tea with Olenna? You can go, lovely boy...I trust you. I can escort you and then wait outside while you have your fun and work done.”

“Well, heh, tea in Sauvignon… France. So… I said I was too busy. I think She's more worried about Loras than business or charity. He's been a recluse since Renly…” Theon smirked sadly then shrugged and jotted some notes on his iPad.

“You just make sure that old biddy and her hoity toity asshole grandkids are at the grand opening next month, Reek!  It will be the first time my father will attend anything since he has been ill. You know this has to be fucking perfect for us to have our chance to live back on our own, right?” Ramsay started to yank on his own hair and his left leg started to shake up and down fast, as his toe bounces.

“Wha- I CAN GO? Are you serious!” Theon jumped off of his desk and laughed in disbelief. “Holy shit! It's just for a week and she said she would make a contribution worthy of her own floor.” 

Theon grinned and tried desperately not to dance around. “Fine. Search out a good hotel for us to stay at and we’ll go. Hey, maybe that can also be our honeymoon!” Ramsay grinned and stood up, stretching. “Alright, let’s head for home or Harley and Wolf will be wandered around unattended to bother the hell out of Walda. Let’s go.”

“I’ll see-ask about that.” As soon as they stepped out Theon groaned and covered his ears. “Fucking Damon, my god.”

Ramsay chuckled. “Sounds like he finally got ahold of Skinner. Damon has had way too much fun putting others in their places. Harley, Luton, Wolf and now Skinner. Not to mention everyone at breakfast. I hope this is the end of it. It should be because the only ones left  now I think are me and Cub. If Damon tried to put ME in my place, well, he will land in the basement. If he tries to put Cub in his place for whatever reason, I think the poor thing would die of a heart attack.”

Theon shuddered and groaned.

“Oh, poor sensitive boy, I’m joking, come on, silly!” Ramsay led Reek out the door and into the car to head for home.

 

“Good boy, Skinner,” Damon didn’t think he could last another second. “You did so well. Almost over. Now, quickly, tell me what you learned.”

“Never challenge you. Never disrespect you. Never run. Remember my place. Remember that I am your owned punk bitch. Please, I’m so sorry!”

Damon pulled out and came on Skinner’s ass. “ _ Mine _ .” He bent over Skinner, supporting himself with the desk. “Good boy. All done now. There’s a shower in the suite Ramsay took over.” He rubbed Skinner’s back, trying to soothe him. 

“I forgive you. I love you. I’ll never stop protecting you or worrying about you and I’ll never let you leave. No one is taking Whisper from you. Ok?”

Skinner cried and nodded. “Thank you, thank you. Okay...thank you...please..” Skinner couldn’t stop shaking or pleading and it was pathetic. He started to try and get up but Damon’s hand landed on his back and pushed him back down. 

“Uh uh, no running away. Stay.” Damon stretched to grab a fistful of tissues from a box on a filing cabinet. He bent to inspect Skinner, hushing him. “I know, I just want to make sure you’re ok. No pain, just a quick look.”

“Please, don’t do it again, please? No more, please? I can be good, I’ll be good. I won’t run, Damon. I swear it.” He moaned but stayed very still. 

“Looks good. Good job, Skinner. I know you had to work hard to relax. Hush, now. You’re being so good for me. No more pain. It’s almost over.” Damon was satisfied that Skinner wasn’t torn or bleeding so he carefully wiped his cumm off Skinner’s ass, taking his time with overly familiar caresses. “You weren’t going to run were you?” He asked in a light velvet voice as if he was flirtatiously joking. He tossed the dirty tissues in Skinner’s new waste basket.

‘NO,NO!” Skinner forced his voice to go lower. It was thready with panic. “Please, noI I will never try and run from you again, I swear it! Please! Never!”

“Good. Good.” Damon pulled his boxer briefs up around his bony hips, then pulled up Skinner’s jeans and turned him to zip and button him. Skinner’s desk chair creaked in protest when Damon sat in it. “Come here.” He extended his arms, but his expression left no room for discussion.

Skinner pressed his hot, wet face into Damon’s chest and sobbed helplessly.

“Good boy.” Damon repeated, “I’ll always love you. I’ll always keep you. I’ll always protect you,” until Skinner finally calmed. Then he held Skinner in silence, rubbing his shoulder for just a little longer. “Alright. Go take a shower now.” Damon helped him up and patted his shoulders.

“Thank you. I love you, I’ll always need you.” Skinner whispered then waited until Damon gave him the go ahead to leave.

Damon smiled gently, his deep feelings shone through. He opened Skinner’s door for him, then saw himself out. 

 

Whisper was standing at the door, with her jacket and purse in her hands, patiently waiting for Alyn and Cub. She couldn’t get the fight with Skinner out of her mind. It wasn’t the spanking so much, it hurt and it was humiliating, but she can get over it. That was their first big fight and Whisper was afraid of what Skinner thought of her now.

Clearly she went beyond the limits and now she was a bad pet, a terrible investment. What if Skinner didn't want her anymore? Or what if she was in for a bigger fight or punishment when he got home? They didn’t talk at all before he left. She twisted her hands and worried while waiting. She barely even heard Ramsay’s car pull up.

When Reek saw Whisper, she looked even more worried than he felt. “Hey,” he found himself very lightly taking both her hands in his. “Wanna talk about it?”

Shrugging, Whisper started to tear up again. “I have to go as soon as Alyn is ready. But..I don’t know what will happen when I get home. I..angered Skinner enough for him to spank me.” She blushed deeply. “I’m ashamed. I still feel I had a good point but...he is my master and I didn’t act like I respected him at all. What if Skinner is still angry? What if he doesn’t want…” She tried to gain control again.

“Oh, please,” Theon said gently and wrapped an arm around her. “Have you asked Harley about her first weeks with Damon? Her first year… years?” Reek laughed. “Have you seen my back? Huh? My foot? If a spanking is the worst you’ve gotten, you must an angel. Skinner is in love with you. It’s just a fight. He’ll be sorry when he comes home and if you apologize he will too. I know it's not fair but… it’s what we have to deal with. Hey, um, could I freshen up your makeup? Would you like that? We can ask Harley, I’m sure she’d let me use some of the shit I bought her that she’s never even opened.  _ Too subtle.”  _

He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Would that make you feel better? If not, that’s ok. You get to tell me no. Sometimes saying ‘no’ feels nice in this house, right?” Theon beamed at her with every ounce of charm he had. He tilted his head and bent down to look up and plead with her to try to smile.

Whisper fell to his charm and grinned. “Okay...but as soon as Alyn hollers for me, I have to go. I have heard from Harley never to upset Alyn anymore than I should upset Damon or Ramsay. Are you sure that Harley won’t mind?”

“I’m sure, but we’ll ask first. She’s pretty generous, actually. She’s a good friend to have and she wants to be yours.” Theon kept his arm around Whisper and lead her upstairs to see Harley.

 

He knocked on her door.

Harley opened her door slowly and grinned weakly. “Hey guys. What’s up?” She had just been eating a brownie, wincing in pain from her back.

“Whisper had a bad day. I thought I could give her a little makeover with the make I gifted you that you seem to  _ hate. _ Maybe you could tell her some stories about how easy and smooth our transition was?” 

Theon grinned just like he used to. He felt taller again and let Whisper alone so she could decide to enter or not without feeling too pressured.

Harley grinned and let them in, getting out the make up kit. “It’s all neutral colors, Whisper. They look terrible on me. This one is all bronze shadows...they look bad on me..but your tone will match them, I think. Here, have Reek help you, my hands are trashed today. All shaky. Now..let Reek fix you up so pretty and I’ll tell you about me and Damie.”

Theon picked some bright purples to accentuate her ‘stunning hazel eyes’, a bright pink ‘for your gorgeous apple cheeks that form your compelling smile’ and a deep forest green to ‘make your perfect olive shaped eyes look smoking hot’ before he started braiding a her hair into a crown around her elegant head.

Harley chewed on her brownie, then carefully laid on her stomach, on the bed watching Reek work on Whisper. 

“Let’s see, spankings are common...not really a big deal around here, sadly. If that is all Skinner does to you, and so lightly  that you can actually sit without much pain? Then you are one lucky girl with a very generous Master. I have been spanked so hard I couldn’t sit on my ass for two weeks before. I have been whipped in and out of the basement. Put in a dog cage. Chained. Spanked with a belt, a brush and a paddle, that is always a fun one. Then comes the infernal kiddie punishments. Time outs, going into corners, having to stay in a location silently while they get to say and do whatever they wish. Yeah, it can really suck and piss us off. And we take it because we have to. Because those are the rules. And because we just love our unfair asshole Masters just that much, Whisper.”

Theon dropped a pin. “Shit.” He picked it up with a slightly trembling hand. “Ok, all done. Take a look!”

Whisper looked and smiled. “It's so lovely! Thank you Reek, I love it! And thank you Harley for the make up and the talking.” Harley nodded, smiling back. “You are welcome. Keep the makeup, it works much better on you. And don’t worry, Skinner still loves you. Just apologize and be very submissive when he sees you and I bet he will be all mushy all over you.”

“Whisper? You ready?” Alyn called.

She jumped up as if guilty of something then yelled back, “Yes, coming down right now, Alyn!” Thanking them both again, Whisper ran downstairs to the door.


	74. Fires Consumes All

Alyn groaned and stared at the ceiling. “Ok! Three is fine! _THANK YOU._ Whisper, pick one.”

“She should really try them on.” The saleswoman gave Alyn a lukewarm smile. _“Please tell me he’s not your boyfriend,_ ” she said under her breath and led Whisper to the dressing rooms.

Whisper gave a small smile and responded softly, “No, he isn’t.”

“I hate this shit so much. It’s pure fucking torture,” Alyn whined.

Whisper tried to go as fast as she could in order to not anger Alyn. His Cub already was so scared, clinging to Alyn as much as allowed in public. The boy never said a single word or looked up once.

Alyn picked his clothing and Cub’s with speed, uncaring really for color and style. When Whisper tried to gently intervene he stared blankly at her.

“It’s clothing. It’s in the right size and the saleslady handed it to us first. Why stare at four more?” She picked a lovely ivory dress with blue satin thread flowers bordering it. “This one please.”

“Perfect!” Alyn jumped up and clapped. “We’ll take one! Great job.” A distant popping sound came five times outside. “Down!” Alyn dropped pulling Whisper with him and held out an arm for Cub.

Cub flew to his Master in silent terror. A sudden explosion happened and then there was smoke everywhere. The saleswoman screamed and choked, staggering about in shock. There were running steps and the sounds of men searching the room.

As the smoke started to clear a little, a voice was heard through it.

“I know you are in here. It will be easier on you to just surrender, toss your weapons and slowly stand with your hands up. I don’t wish to cause any more grief to you than I must.” Stannis spoke with utterly no emotion and there was none upon his stone carved face.

“Crawl out the back while we’re still blanketing in dust and smoke,” Alyn hissed. He slowly stood raising his hands even slower. “ALRIGHT. I HAVE A GUN BEHIND MY SHOULDER. I’LL GRAB IT NOW.”

Whisper started to crawl towards the back, gesturing for Cub to follow her. His eyes wide with terror, Cub followed Pretty away from the bad men.They stayed very low and headed past the dressing rooms. She could just see the exit sign up ahead when there were large boots, four of them in their way.

A large gun was pointed at her head and Whisper didn’t dare to move an inch. Cub collapsed in a heap, curling into a tiny pill bug.

“We just found a girl and some poor fucking retard!” Called a rough voice full of cruel laughter.

Alyn held his gun by the handle. He spun, it seemed, in slow motion to find he and the pets he was guarding completely surrounded. He had six bullets. There were ten men. “Shit.” He tossed the gun to Stannis and kept his hands up. “They don’t have any weapons.”

A man grabbed Whisper by the arm and yanked her up. “Come on, sweetheart, on your feet.” The other man tried to yank Cub up but his legs remained limp. “Stand you little fucker!” The overzealous young man snarled and raised his hand and slapped the poor terrified boy.

Cub cried out but still refused to attempt to stand on his legs and feet. He would never dare, not ever. He was a good boy no matter what this is. No matter if these strangers take him away, or hurt him till he cries, he won’t stand. It would be such a bad boy thing to do and surely angry Alyn would come for him then.

“He’s challenged you fucking idiot!” Alyn frothed and snarled. “Go on, Cub. Try. It’s ok. I need to help him!” The corner of Alyn’s mouth switched. _No. No. Too dangerous, keep it together._

Cub heard Alyn’s words but he SAW the other in there. No, too risky to stand. Might be a trick, he dimly remembers tricks and pain. One foot was forced to flatten down and incredible pain from unused muscles ran through him like an electric shock. The leg gave out as Cub screamed and the disgusted man let him fall with a thud.

“Enough!” Barked Stannis. “Do not cause extra harm to that...thing. Perhaps we should just put it down out of mercy if it can’t understand or cooperate.” Whisper gasped and  cried out, “No, please! He can understand and hear you! He just can’t talk or walk!”

Alyn turned, cackling, back to Stannis. “Gotta kill me first!” He hopped over the couch and sprinted, overcoming the shattered glass like a hurdle. He swooped down in a fluid motion, as he barely processed a pop in the air, and stole a jagged shard off the ground then ran screaming with laughter to stab Stannis in his fucking beating heart.

Whisper screamed loud and clutched herself in terror, but she was really trying like hell to use her phone without notice. Luckily, with her so timid and Cub curled on the floor, they were mainly concerned with the raving lunatic that has replaced Alyn. She frantically pressed and hoped like hell she was getting someone.

The only numbers Skinner put on the phone were to the Masters. Whichever one she got was fine by her. Leaving the phone on so they can hear, whoever it connected with, Whisper hollered, “Please, Alyn don’t get yourself killed! Cub isn’t hurt, he is fine! Don’t let Stannis or his men kill you!”

She hoped whoever was on the line heard that and she hoped Alyn heard her too.

Stannis had raised a gun and shot the glass  out of Alyn’s hand when he was close enough. Then he shot Alyn in the left foot. Cub and Whisper screamed.

“I don’t wish to kill anyone but if another person tries to run or grab a weapon I will be forced to do so. Take them, tie and gag them.” Stannis ordered.

  


Damon’s phone rang as he was interviewing someone for a security position. “Excuse me,” he mumbled. “Hey, what’s up? You ok? Whisper? Fuck. We’ll reschedule,” he shouted, running out. “Skinner! Emergency!”

 

**RAMSAY ATTACK @ FORMAL WEAR**

 

Ramsay had been sitting with Reek on his lap, feeding his slightly stoned boy an apple when he got the text. “Sweet puppy, I have to go out for a tiny bit, okay? I want to put you in bed first, puppy. Master can put on any movie that you want, honey. Sound good?” He lifted his boy and ran up the stairs then laid Reek down.

“I love you, sweetheart. So much. Be a good boy and don’t leave the house, okay? No windows, no doors. You can visit with Wolf if you want to, you can skip dinner until I get home if you want. I love you.” He kissed his boy and got together his weapons then ran out the door.

He ran back in, cursing. Running as fast as he could he almost ran into Walda. “Oh, shit, sorry. You are who I am looking for. Whisper, Cub, and Alyn have been taken at the dress shop by Stannis. I am increasing your guard here and your brothers will be here in about ten minutes. I am leaving Luton here in charge until I return or Damon ”

“Ramsay, if a true emergency happens here, I’d like to arm Theon, Jon, and Jeyne. Please be careful. I’ll check on them and keep my phone on me.” She touched his shoulder and sighed.

“Reek and Jon can be armed and on alert and Luton will already be armed and ready. I’m taking Jeyne with me. If I leave her here and she hears St. Joker is taken, she’ll just try and destroy the place to come help. Plus, I might need her little contortion ninja skills. I haven’t told Reek because he gets way too upset and depending on his mood, he’d either go into total shut down or run right the fuck out the door to Stannis, guns blazing. You can tell him or have Luton do it when Reek comes down. If Reek doesn’t come down or ask, then you can just leave it be. Thanks, Walda.”

Ramsay ran to speak with Luton and explain the situation.

Then he got Harley. “Hey there, hope you took all your pain medications and shit. We have a busy night ahead and I think you’ll be sore by tomorrow. I need Jeyne, sweetie, St. Joker needs his partner to come get him. He, Whisper and Cub are having a little issue with Stannis.”

As he drove with Jeyne putting her weapons on, Ramsay commented, “Are you going to pout the whole way there?”

“No, but why did you let Damon destroy my bat?”

“Really, why do you think? Now..listen, Damon doesn’t know that I am bringing you along. In fact, you won’t be seeing him, I will be dropping you off elsewhere. I need your little body to make this work.”

Jeyne’s eyes widened and she moved closer to her passenger door. “What?”

“Not that way, you idiot! You are the smallest of us, able to fit through anything. Last week I asked Skinner to see the blueprints for Stannis’s home, church and warehouses. They are secure enough for us to take too long to make it in there. We lost their cell signals and GPS's at the shop. But I had Alyn get a chip years back just like you have, dear. Well, only Damon and I know of it. Alyn was knocked out at the time...long story. It was back when he was more St. Joker than Alyn. Anyway...that tells us he is at the church. There is only one way into that church that isn’t detectable. And you are about to muck through it.”

As the realization hit her and she whined loudly. “Nooo...Ramsay! When I told you that I would walk through hell for Damon, it didn’t mean I wanted to crawl through shit for Alyn!”

Ramsay grinned and commented, “Yeah..but it's for your partner, Jeyne! Stannis could be hurting not just Whisper and Cub, but he could be killing St. Joker.” Jeyne’s eyes narrowed and she growled. “I’m going to murder everyone there if they have hurt any of them.”

A moment later she giggled. “Damon is going to beat the shit out of you for this. Remember, you made him equal to you now.” Ramsay frowned and parked the car. He grabbed Jeyne by her throat and pulled her close to glare at her.

“I still am above, way the fuck above you, aren’t I? Now get the fuck out and obey your Alpha.”

Jeyne dropped her eyes from Ramsay’s but as she slid out of the car, her grin popped back up.

He waited until she was gone from sight before heading to meet Damon and Skinner. Ramsay continued to frown, Damon was going to be upset. But he doesn’t believe that he is above Ramsay, does he? If Damon dared to try and challenge him over this…

 

Stannis couldn’t believe his frustration. He stared at the man he had strapped to a standing board. He had to separate him from the others. Every time someone went near the broken one, Alyn went wild. In fact, his whole demeanor has changed and Stannis cannot understand it.  

It took several men to get Alyn into the little room and strapped onto, arms, legs, stomach, and chest. Now they turned on a screen so Alyn could see Cub and Whisper tied to chairs in another room. Cub was silently weeping but not moving, head down. The girl had her chin up and her eyes were blank.

Stannis appeared on the screen and he spoke heavily. “I do not wish to torture either of them but it's’ really up to you. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know.” Both remained silent and Stannis nodded to a man who was already grinning in sadistic anticipation.

“See if the girl will talk then. We’ll save the boy for last..something about him bothers me…” Stannis walked over to the boy and lifted his chin then stared at his features. “Of all the things I never expected to see...my own blood...broken and deranged…” He stared hard at the collar then dropped the boy’s head and looked at the screen to Alyn.

“You will never touch or see him again. Out of mercy and family honor, I will give my nephew a peaceful and humane end when I receive the information I need.” He stared firmly into the camera then walked back to see Whisper being tormented by the large man with a firebrand.

Whisper remembers her training in the cult for dealing with torture. She kept her breathing normal then imagined her safe place and was gone. Her mouth screamed if something hurt but there were no tears, no words, just blank nearly catatonic eyes.

They switched to Cub when it was apparent that Whisper wasn’t going to speak. She heaved and panted, with dead eyes and several burns on her arms and legs.

Cub whined, he keened but he wouldn’t speak to these terrible strangers who hurt Pretty and stole his Master. They asked things and hurt him by hitting him when he didn’t reply. Finally, Cub broke and when the man tried to take off his collar, he ripped into the man’s skin with his jagged teeth, filling his mouth with bitter blood. He spit it out and the man hit him so hard that there was nothing.

Alyn’s wide smile did nothing to conceal the rage in his eyes. He focused with such amusement at an empty space in the air that he seemed to be watching a hilarious ghost.

There was a strange sound, almost human but way too squelchy. A sudden smell grew, as if a sewer pipe broke, then strangely, a sound like something spraying. Then it smelled like shit and Fresh Linen Febreeze and then a tiny mutter. “Wellmotherfuckingshitnuggetsnaziegodamfuckerassholehamsterprick.”

Alyn threw his head back and laughed, shaking it. “It’s all gonna burn! You’re all gonna die! Oh, thank you. Thank you for this fucking game. UNTIE ME,” he called. “LET ME PLAY! DON’T BE SELFISH!”


	75. Give Me What is Mine

With a giggle, a brown streaked Jeyne flew over and with a flick of her knife, she began to release him. She used his shirt to wipe her face on.

“We need to get the other two out of here first. Not sure they would go down the way I came up. I hope they are still alive, are they? And why did you go off and play without me, St. Joker, baby?”

Jeyne impulsively gave him a quick kiss that would have been better had she not been through a sewer.

“I can’t help you get anyone out if you don’t untie me, sweetheart.”

“Working on it, they really got you down. I mean, four straps alone over your chest.” She muttered then finally cut through the last of it. “There! We have to get the other two out, remember…” More to herself than Alyn.

“Got any weapons for me? Where are the others?”

“Yep, all on my damned back with duct tape, so help me out and hold my mouth shut when you rip the tape off! Four guns, eight knives, two grenades, courtesy of Ramsay.” Grinning but with an edge of fear from Harley, she added, “Ramsay dropped me here before he went to meet the others. Damon doesn’t know I’m here. Ramsay told me not to tell him and just come rescue my partner. So I did. And he said I had to make sure you remembered to get the other two to safely before we get….too much.”

“Ha!” Alyn smacked her arm and watched the screen with twitching lips. “Let’s open with a bang.”

Jeyne winced then grinned while growling happily. “I’m all for it!” She pulled out the grenades and offered one.

They slid creeping up winding stairs then onto the balcony looking down at the pews and pulpit that lay spread out in front of them. Alyn bit his lip snickering. His eyes danced like flames as he  picked off men by throwing knifes at their thick necks. The only sound was the men gargling and choking, and the thud of their bodies hitting the floor.

Alyn held onto the railing and lowered himself, to dropping in an aisle. He motioned for Jeyne to sneak back down the stairs and meet him. He scanned the room as he ran towards the altar.

She stifled her giggles and nodded. She ran nearly on tiptoes, flying down the stairs. Only once did her vision double and she fell into the wall but then steadied herself. As Jeyne crept around the corner and peered, a man walked up behind her.

Dropping to her knees, she slid close and disemboweled him before he could shoot.

He fell and she scrambled on her hands and knees behind a pew. Four men from above yelled and started down the stairs. Two on her side must be two on Alyn’s and she saw one more from the vestibule.

She signaled Alyn and tensed,waiting, clicking the safety off her gun.

Alyn ran, swooping this way then that in a bizarre waltz with bullets then slid onto the sanctuary stage and rolled behind the lectern. He closed his eyes, enraptured, then blew a kiss to an icon of the R'hllor blooming in light and fire.

Cackling he lept and sprayed the room until everyman had fallen.

Jeyne shot the two men coming down the stairs then went to make sure the vestibule was clear.

“All clear! Children nursery to our left out this door, Septon's office to our right, food pantry up ahead after that then two meeting rooms.” Jeyne called to Alyn.

“The wall was painted with a shitty pastel mural of Azor Ahai brandishing Lightbringer. They have to be in the nursery.” Alyn inhaled sharply and licked his lips.

 

The silver grenade bounced as it rolled to a wobbly stop on the matted burgundy carpet. Alyn threw his hands up parallel to his head and watched the white door sitting about ten feet from his surprise.

“Bang.”

He felt the shock in his chest before registering anything else and charged through the dust and debris with a knife in each hand.

Giggling and coughing on debris as the same time, Jeyne ran to follow him in then saw a glimpse of someone moving away down the hall. She started to sneak after them instead, her eyes glittering, surely St. Joker can get the others out...she wants to keep slaughtering.

She wants the man who dared to take what is HERS dead...slowly by her own hand.

Whisper was torn out of her special head place when she heard a loud explosion. She heard Cub give a screech of terror at the explosion and she blinked rapidly, trying to see and understand through the swirling smoke.

There was no need to shout _stay down_. Whisper and Cub were either restrained or cowering, so Alyn tore with hungry gnashing of blades into every broad-shouldered form he came across in the debris and confusion. It was a symphony. He was so beyond thinking or planning. Life and death were just happening through him; he was a sublime and ecstatic vessel for judgment in the god’s house.

Winded, Alyn slumped against the wall clutching Ramsay’s knives with throbbing fists. The carnage on the floor was all brilliant shades of red and black, peach and brown, but Stannis wasn’t found in the ruin spread before him. He saw Cub and his euphoria cracked.

Alyn slashed through the rope holding Whisper and Cub to their folding chairs, as if they were poisonous snakes. He snuck the knifes through belt loops and took Cub in his arms. “Whisper, can you run with me?”

With a small nod, Whisper grimaced and tried to move without passing out from the multitude of small burns everywhere on her arms and legs. She shivered in the cold wearing only her dress slip and underwear. But she got off the chair and stumbled forward. Cub held tightly to Alyn, his bruises and burns meant nothing, he was with Alyn. He knew it was still the other Alyn but it was still HIS Master and was saving him.

From a distance, Jeyne’s voice rang out playfully, “Oh Stannis, I seeee yooooooo!”

 

Damon pulled up behind Ramsay. “Stay here. I’ll bring her to you.”

Skinner followed him to Ramsay’s car anyhow.

“I’ll head in, keep Skinner here. _Skinner, stay._ ” Damon grabbed his arm and opened Ramsay’s passenger door to throw him inside. He leaned over Skinner and extended a greedy hand. “I only have my .45, got anything else for me?”

With a rather sheepish grin, Ramsay began to pull out another gun plus a blade then said, “Well, I sent a rather unique weapon through the sewer pipes into the church about fifteen minutes ago after Alyn and the pets. Oh, see that smoke and fire coming from the church, I bet that is her work now...and...oh.” A medium sized boom followed by two more  came from the church and the door flung open.

Alyn dropped Cub on the lawn as soon as he saw Damon. “Ok, go see Smash and Eyes, good boy.”

“ALYN!”

He ran back inside with Damon following.

“No! No!” Alyn yelled back. “You’re not stopping me!”

 _Fucking really? Alyn and Jeyne?_ Damon growled and easily kicked down the busted door. “ALYN! JEYNE!”

A distant scream came and then Jeyne’s giggle, distorted from acoustics. “What’s wrong Stannis, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED FIRE, RIGHT? OH, STANNIS YOU ARE POSITIVELY GLOWING NOW! WHAT? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, COCKSUCKER? WHORE DAMNED TO HELL? OH, WELL HERE IS SOMETHING TO HELP GET ME THERE THEN.” A scream worse than before floated through the building.

Damon stalked down the hallway following Jeyne’s voice.

Ramsay ran over and lifted the crawling boy and then he tried to find a spot on Whisper to hold as he led them towards the car and Skinner. He carefully wrapped Cub, also undressed, in a blanket then started to see how bad Cub’s injuries were.

“Skinner, I don’t think Whisper can wear a blanket over those arms and legs.”

Skinner gingerly touched her knee. “Wha-what do we do? Do you have Jeyne’s morphine or Reek’s _anything?_ Can’t we give her _something?_ ”

Ramsay ran to the trunk and brought back the first aid kit plus what he has leftover from his stash for Reek and Harley that he kept in the glove compartment.

“Okay, Skinner, get the burn cream and bandages on her while I give her a shot of codeine. Then we can do the same with Cub.” He administered the shot to the girl who hasn’t spoken once. Both her and Cub were silent, wide eyes that saw nothing and shivering. This scared Ramsay and he texted Osha and Qyburn to be ready for them.    

Jeyne giggled again and Stannis screamed again. “ABOMINATION! CANNIBALISM IS JUST ANOTHER PART OF YOUR HELLISH FILTH, WHORE!” He let out another scream as Jeyne bit into his cheek this time. She carefully made sure he could see her chewing and swallowing it after she let it crisp in the fire she has going around his feet. He kept trying to pull free from the pipe she had shoved through his shoulder and into the softer heated wood behind him.

“JEYNE!” Damon roared up behind her. Gritting his teeth he put a bullet through Stannis’ forehead. “Get up! The building can collapse any second MOVE!”

Jeyne sighed heavily. “Awww… you ruined my fun, Damie! Joker and I have barely gotten started! Why’d you kill him on me, it's not fair!” She stamped her foot in annoyance but she stood up and pouted at Damon.

“Shut your fucking mouth and _move,”_ Damon said coldly, then took the disgusting girl under one arm anyway. “You smell fucking awful. You can ride with your best friend Ramsay and ruin his car.” Damon ran as fast as he could to get out of building. He saw Ramsay, Skinner, Whisper and Cub. “Where the fuck is Alyn?” he shouted at Ramsay.

|It isn’t my fault, Master! Ramsay dropped me at the church’s outer sewer pipes and commanded me! I didn’t know you didn’t know until I was about to head into the church and he ordered me as ALPHA! What was I supposed to do? YOU TOLD ME ALWAYS OBEY RAMSAY, WELL, I DID!” She started to yell in a panic.

Ramsay looked at Damon in frustration. “Shit! Alyn followed you in!” In a panic, Ramsay ran towards the burning church, hoping to see Alyn coming out.

Damon dropped Harley. “STAY AND PROTECT THEM!” He ran after Ramsay. “I followed _him!_ He didn’t come out! GODS DAMN IT! He ran away, Ramsay! It’s fucking St. Joker now, I hope you’re happy. Fucking TRACK HIM! What the fuck do we have this shit for if we don’t USE it! Let me see your phone. Show me where he is.”

Ramsay swore then skidded to a halt to fumble with his cell. “Okay, got it!” He flew down the corridor towards the septon’s rooms. “ST. JOKER! TIME TO GO!” He ran and saw the broken window and swore.

“Damon, he is in the damned parking lot!” Ramsay broke open the back door and headed out. “HEY, LET’S GO! ALYN! DAMMIT!”

Alyn stalked two Lord of Light fuckheads through a parking lot. One fumbled nervously with his keys and scratched the door before opening it.  Alyn giggled and the man froze. He slid around the warm hood of an old BMW and launched himself knife first into the wailing man’s stupid face.

The second man took off, without a word or gesture. Alyn took the keys from the cool hand and remembered who he used to be. He heard someone yelling and waved to Ramsay grinning. “LOOK! I GOT A FUCKING STINGRAY!”

He burst out laughing and dropped into his new car. New car. New life. Old name. He giggled and peeled out of the parking lot to run the other Lord of Light fuck down with his friends car.

Ramsay watched Alyn speed off in the car chasing after another man and he howled in frustration. He felt like he was coming apart and bent down over his knees, to steady himself. “Motherfucking asshole!” He texted Alyn.

**LEAVE IT! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOUR BOY IS HURT AND NEEDS YOU**

 

**Textn n drivn nt saf @ 85**

 

“Asshole.” Damon shook his head over Ramsay’s shoulder and went back to his car. “Jeyne’s riding with you, fuckface.”

“What could she have done that was so bad? Oh come on, I will defend her...actually sickeningly you are forcing me to defend her! Look, I wasn't asking her to go...I TOLD her do it as an order from her Alpha. She didn’t request it...I went and ordered her to do it and I didn’t tell her you weren’t informed of it until we were already at the sewer!”

Ramsay stopped. “Oh..at the sewer...oh fuck, my seats, Damon! I’ll never get that smell out of it! And Whisper and Cub have all my towels! Fine...YOU YOU YOU...have to take Cub! Who is burnt, bruised and fucking terrified! He pissed himself, Damon. SO ENJOY IT!”

With disgust Ramsay approached the grinning Jeyne covered in blood and shit. He noticed her teeth were bloody. “Did you do a lot of biting?” She just grinned and he shook his head. “Get in the car and hang yourself as far out the window as you can. If you fall out just roll with it..I’ll come back for you...No! Not my front seat! Ah..fuck it…”

Jeyne got in the front seat of Ramsay’s new car then hung all the way to her hips out the window. “Better? This is awesome, get in and drive fast, hurry! Wooohooo!”

 

Whisper cried and kept trying to get closer to Skinner for comfort. “You came for me….thank you,” she whispered as she tried to bow her head but she couldn’t let go of him long enough. The medication has helped the pain enough and she was floating.

“You were right about my not going without you. I am so sorry that I fought with you about it. I should have listened to you, Master.”

“Don’t worry about that now! Look, I have to work on handling things better too, ok? Let’s just get you home and take care of these wounds for now. Don’t worry, sweetness. That fight was nothing.” He carried her to Damon’s truck and slid her in the back.

Damon set Cub down in the passenger’s seat. “We’re going home now, Cub. You’re safe now, both of you.” He buckled Cub in and fled the smoke filled collapsing church as sirens started wailing.

Cub sniffed and made sure with a careful peek out of the blanket to make sure no strangers were in the truck.  “S..Smash...Cub’s Master? Please? B..bad men..hurt Master? Cub save!”

He just needed to know where to go and he was sure he could do anything at all to save Alyn. After all, he bit that other bad man and look now he is free with medicine that makes him feel so invincible.

Damon got in with a sigh and started the truck. He patted Cub’s thigh and headed home. “Master is… playing. No one’s hurting him. I promise.” _Someone will hurt him later, though._

 

Harley’s phone buzzed with an incoming text from Alyn.

 

**Com play w me? ;D**

 

Jeyne grinned and texted back as she leaped out of the car and took off.

**Damie will kill us, but yeah. Wanna come get me? I’m heading past the church parking lot. On foot.  Ramsay would FLAY me if I stole his car!**

 

Ramsay finished making sure that nothing was left to incriminate them then he turned to see his empty car. “AH FUCK!” He turned on the tracker on both Jeyne and Alyn and sped off on their trail.

As he tried to figure out where the fuck Jeyne was going as it seemed she was weaving in and out of any range he can grab her from, he dialed Damon.

“Hey, there...uh...just an update. Lost Jeyne, think she is chasing after Alyn. I am tracking them now, I’ll let you know if I need some assistance. Depends on how far gone they both are. DId you forget to give her the command to end? I didn’t because I thought you did. Oh well, not my fault it's yours. Just remember that before you go all crazy on me, Damon.”

Ramsay swerved suddenly as a car nearly sideswiped him. “Dammit! I can’t talk, look for them, watch the tracker and drive!”

“Ramsay,” Skinner leaned forward to talk on speaker, “pull over and set your GPS to give you directions to Jeyne.”

“Ha. Ok.” Damon hung up and drove them home in nerve-racking silence.

 

“Wolf,” Damon snapped. “Get Cub, take him to Osha.” He marched upstairs and threw open Ramsay’s door. “Hey, Reek.”

 

St. Joker skidded to a screeching halt in front of Jeyne. He slapped the side of his new Stingray Convertible. “Let’s go, buttercup!”

Giggling, Jeyne jumped in. “Is it just one left? We gotta hurry, Ramsay and Damon are gonna be so pissed! I hope you know how bad our punishments might be!”  She felt dizzy but that wasn’t a big deal. Harley seemed to think otherwise and also seemed to be in pain but Jeyne pushed her back down.

“You know what I never got to do? There're drag races on the Rilton strip. Wanna go?” He giggled peeling out like he'd take ‘no’ for an answer. Jeyne smirked then said, “Not till we kill that last fucker, though! I have an idea I want to try, go after him first!” Harley tried to break through and Jeyne shoved her back down, but not as far.

Ramsay grit his teeth and sped after them, he saw Alyn’s car and flew past it, throwing a dagger last minute out the window at the front tire, puncturing it.

“Shit! Your collar! Let's split, babe!” Alyn rolled out of the car with a wild grin.

Jeyne tried to follow but she stumbled then went to her knees. Dizzy and suddenly vomiting, she couldn't call out to him. Alyn wasn’t stopping and she decided she couldn’t chase after him. Instead, she fell forward into her own vomit and grayed out. A minute later she saw Ramsay’s boots then heard him swearing. “MOTHERFUCKER! Blood and shit aren't enough to ruin my car? Now you add vomit! Damn it!” Roughly, he lifted her up and threw her into his car.

 

**DAMON, FOUND THEM. ALYN TOOK OFF ON FOOT BUT I HAVE JEYNE. SHE IS PUKING IN MY CAR!!!! YOU MUST PAY FOR THE LEATHER SEATS!!!! WE NEED TO GET SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH HER SO I CAN CONTINUE AFTER ALYN!**

 

**Good luck with that.**

 

Luton finished speaking with Osha then asked Cub if he could carry him. Cub nodded meekly and Luton brought him downstairs. “How about you hang out with me and Wuf?”

He shyly looked up at Luton and asked, “Binkie? Please? Master? Please?” Luton smiled and said, “Well, Master isn’t back yet. But I bet we can ask Wolf to get you a binkie from your room, okay?” He looked pleadingly at Wolf.

“Sure.”

Wolf was headed towards Alyn’s room when Damon shoved past him dragging Reek behind him. _Asshole._

 

“Here, Cub. Is this a good one?” Wolf handed him a green pacifier.

“Where is everyone?” Walda asked from the kitchen. She was uncharacteristically dressed in pink velvet sweatpants and matching jacket. “I want to hear about your outfits. Where are the girls?”

Cub looked at the fluffy lady and blurted out, “Master! Pretty! Ow! Fire! See, look! See?” He showed her his many small bandages. His eyes were huge with medication and his crooked grin was even beaming to the no longer stranger but still barely known lady.

Luton chased after Damon. “Hey, where are you going with Reek?”

“He has an important job to do for the pack. I’ll explain later.” Damon waved bye and shoved Reek out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Wait, first, does anyone need to call an ambulance? Is Whisper alright? Cub, my gods, what happened?”

“Osha is looking at Whisper now. She may need to go to the hospital. I’m sure Osha would know.”

“Shit,” Luton said and rushed upstairs to see Osha while texting Ramsay.

**DAMON JUST LEFT WITH REEK**

Ramsay looked at his phone and swore.

**HEY CUNTLICKER, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING REEK? HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU ASSHOLE!**

 

**Funny story. Tell you later. Going black for an hour. ;)**

**I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT OR BULLY HIM! REMEMBER HIS EATING DISORDER AND HIS PANIC ATTACKS, YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE!**

**Remember Jeyne’s head injury, psychosis, split personality and complete lack of self-control? Better take care of mine if you want yours back. :D**

 

Damon snorted and pulled the battery out of his phone. “Reek, Skinner said Stannis might be tracking us. Let me see your phone.”

Reek shook his head. “I can’t… I have to ask Ramsay.”

Damon smiled serenely. “Don’t worry. You’re not breaking his rules.” He pinched the phone from Reek’s hand. _“I am._ ” He dropped the phone out the window. “Now, this job requires you to be Theon Greyjoy, so let’s take off that collar!”

 

Ramsay tried to call Reek and got his answering message and got the same with Damon. Jeyne was startled out of her doze when Ramsay screamed and punched his fist into the steering wheel, bending it a little.

“I am going to murder your Master later, Jeyne. If he hurts my boy, he is a dead man.” He growled out but Jeyne only yawned.

“I tried to eat a man today, Ramsay. You might not want me coming after you in revenge.”

Snorting, he muttered, “If I was planning to kill Damon, don’t you think I’d kill you first, idiot.”

 

St. Joker followed the last of Stannis’ disciples through a busy parking lot and into a dollar store. He pulled the wrapper off a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, taking an aisle adjacent to his sobbing buddy.

The man looked left then right under the stained styrofoam ceiling.

“Gotcha!”

The main cried out in agony.

“It’s just a plastic sword, you idiot!” St. Joker laughed and put an arm around him. “And this is real,” St. Joker slid a long needle he’d stolen up the man’s nose, watching his wide eyes dilate.

Technically, he didn’t steal anything. He took the loli from his mouth and put it in the man’s while his tongue darted and flopped in his slack jaw. He walked through back storage and out into the alley. He followed the smell of menthols to the back of a bar.

 

“Hey, man, got a smoke?”

A broad shouldered biker with a gray beard blew smoke in his face. “Fuck off.”

St. Joker laughed and nodded.

Ramsay stood in front of the bar then he made sure his gun was loaded before going behind to the car. He pulled out one last thing then headed for Alyn quietly as he could. When he was just behind him, he shoved something around into his face. It was Ramsay’s cell with a picture of Cub smiling crookedly while looking meekly up at Alyn while cuddling in his lap.

“Does this mean anything to you at all? Huh? Just asking so I can let him know when he cries for you tonight.”

“Cub?” Alyn touched the screen with one finger, running it down Cub’s face. “Yeah… I… I just wanted to get the last one.”

“Did you? Good. Now get the fuck into my car and let’s go home. Cub was crying his eyes out calling for you when Damon took him. And for all I know, he needs a hospital! He was burned and beaten. He doesn’t need St. Joker, St. Joker finished his work. Cub and the rest of us need Alyn now. And you ditched Jeyne, luckily I found her. Now let’s go before Jeyne gets even more disgusting. She is already wearing vomit, blood, and shit. Don’t need anything else on her, thank you or my poor car.” He grabbed Alyn’s shoulder and steered him towards the EMPTY car. Ramsay stared at the empty filthy passenger seat and screamed in pure frustration.

“Well… she still has her collar on… right? I’m sorry, Ramsay. What do you need me to do… besides clean your fucking car later.”

“Fuck! Why do I keep forgetting shit today? Yeah, okay, gps...and oh hell, you are not just going to clean my car, sweetie, you have to replace the leather and the underneath rug too. Okay, she is not far, only...down a ravine? Why the fuck would she...Alyn, you run quicker! That way!” Ramsay pointed and started to fly. Someone has to have her, while the fuck else would Jeyne be in a damned ravine when she was dead tired a minute ago?

“Who the fuck is left?” Alyn took the phone and sprinted towards the pulsing target on the screen.

When the door opened, Jeyne was too fuzzy to comprehend anything. Her head throbbed and she was so dizzy. She wanted to lunge at the stranger but instead, she puked on him. Grimacing, the man grabbed her and yanked her out and over his shoulder.

“Hey..hey, careful, my head gave surgery….” Jeyne giggled then, why it was funny she didn’t know. “Who…” The man gave her a jolt to shut her up as he jogged faster, making her heave.

“I’m Davos, Stannis’s best friend. I saw what you’ve done, what you are. I don’t condone everything he has done, not by a long shot. But you and that boy deserve to die...you shouldn’t be around normal folks. I saw you EAT my best friend.”

“Is...that going to put a damper on our relationship?” She giggled but he didn’t and then she was flying. And then she crashed into the ravine, she could see Davos coming to end her. Well, fuck.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, CAPTAIN! YOU! EYEBROWS! STOP OR EAT LEAD!” Alyn’s wide smile was creeping across his face again. He aimed for Davos’ ankle and fired.

Ramsay came running and huffing up behind him. “Alyn, do not kill him! THat is MY decision as the Alpha, not yours, beta!” He added a whack to Alyn’s head for emphasis as he still has a lack of oxygen.

“I didn’t!” Alyn whined softly in protest.

  
  


**CRACKS IN YOUR SHIELD**

Davos was on the ground now, holding his ankle. Jeyne was now crawling towards him grinning. “Dammit, Jeyne! Stay!” Ramsay roared and she cringed down frozen. “Have fucking had it with both of you! Fucking brutal today, two lunatics. Stop it and get in the fucking car, Alyn, help her.”

Ramsay started towards the ravine, pointing his gun at Davos. “You. Were you at my house with Stannis? Were you maybe the one who killed my soldiers, burned my home or tried to bash poor Jeyne’s rotted brains out?”

The man shook his head. “I wasn’t. I tried to talk him out of it...I...left him after what he did to his daughter. But I kept coming back to try and talk to him, reason with him. Then I showed today and saw this fucking nightmare..those two monsters. You need to get rid of them, they are as evil as the red woman was.”

Ramsay nodded. “They are evil in some ways. Only their alter egos, though. Your folks, they were twenty times worse than us. Out of all our years of torturing and killing..never once did we hurt or kill a child. Nor would we continue to go back and talk with the person that did such a thing.” Davos shrugged. “He was my best friend, what else should I have done?”

Kindly, Ramsay said, “I’ll show you.” Then he shot Davos through the head. He started to trudge back to the car, worrying about his poor car and even worse, his poor Reek. Trying the gps for Reek’s collar didn’t help either and now he was starting to freak out. Jumping into the car, he texted Luton and Skinner.

 

**WHERE THE FUCK DID DAMON TAKE MY PUPPY AND WHY DID YOU LET HIM?**

Luton saw the text and shook his head.

**Ramsay, how could I stop Damon? I tried to ask where they were going and he didn’t give a real answer.**

 

“Shit.” Skinner looked at Whisper with an apologetic wince. “Sweetness, are you alright if I hop on my desk for awhile? I’m so sorry, Ramsay is freaking out. Way too much today. How are the pain meds working? Still good?”

Whisper nodded, her eyes dreamily staring at him. “I’m fine, thank you. Go on and I’ll lay in bed and rest until you get back if that is alright?”

“Thanks, honey.” Skinner tried to track Damon or Reek somehow. When that failed he started going through their phone records.

 

“Where are we going?” Reek chewed his lip and leaned into the door.

“Don’t worry. It’s easy. It’s something only you can do for us.”

“Well… it seems like you don’t want Ramsay-” Reek stopped choking back a sob.

Damon patted his head. “You’re going to be surprised. Listen, every obstacle is out of our way now, we just need that extra money to get Kraken reopened. That’s where Theon comes in!”

 

Alyn sat in the backseat twiddling his thumbs. “Hey, come on. Damon would never hurt Reek of all people. He’s fucking with you. Don’t worry. He’ll let you panic for a while and bring him right back. _Right, Harley?_ ”

The codeine shot Ramsay had given her helped her head and Harley nodded tiredly. “Yeah...Damon wouldn’t really put Reek in danger, Ramsay. He just is mad at you right now. THen he’ll calm down and be mad at me and Alyn instead. Oh, dammit, I haven’t even gotten over my head injury and this will be my second whipping since he got back home! Dammit!” She let out a long inventive string of curses.

Ramsay continued to drive at breakneck speed, not speaking beyond to grimly say, “I have about had it with all of you. Stop talking to me, talk to each other, text a fucking pack member but don’t talk to me anymore.”

Alyn lowered his head and pushed himself into the corner of the backseat.

Harley looked over into the backseat at Alyn questioningly. She has never seen Ramsay this dark since the very early days of being with them. The car went flying into the driveway, nearly hitting both the wildling and the opening gate. He got out and went inside, ignoring the two still in the car.

“Well, fuck. I’m sorry, Harley. I kinda ruined the good we did.” He hopped out. “Go take a shower, buddy. Just leave your clothes in the driveway, ok?” Harley nodded then promptly fell asleep in the car.

He flew into the house. “CUB?”

Cub sat straight up from laying curled next to Wuf. He started to crawl fast towards Alyn, sobbing out, “Master? Hurt? Master? Missed Master, scared! Master hurt?” He began to kiss Alyn’s boots frantically. He was only in shorts as his arms, legs and some of his chest was covered in small white bandages.

Alyn pulled Cub up into his arms and kissed him all over. “My poor boy! My poor little Cub! I’m fine, silly. Don’t worry. Does it hurt, baby boy?”

Cub tried to carefully explain. “Bad men. Hurt Cub. Hurt, cry but...nurse gave. Pinch. No ow. See?” He tried to show the tiny bandaid where the needle had gone in. Luton stood up and stretched. “Alyn, see Osha. He is going to need burn treatment and pain medication, antibiotics for a bit. She can set you up with it and how to care for the wounds.”

“Aw, honey. You brave boy.” Alyn kissed his bandage. “Thanks, Luton.” Blushing, Luton said, “Uh...no baths or showers for the little one for a few weeks, I think she said. Just telling you because I know you soothe him that way. He can only have sponge baths.”

“Cool. Thanks. We can do that, can’t-”

“Ramsay!” Skinner yelled. He came skidding out into the hallway. “Ramsay, Damon’s phone is back online! He’s at a bar!”

Ramsay came flying down the stairs, he had checked to see if Reek tried to leave a note. “He is where? He took my boy to a bar? Which one? Give me the directions on my phone, oh forget it, just come with me! Let’s go! Now I know why Reek’s collar is off...he is bringing Theon fucking Greyjoy out. I’m going to kill Damon. I swear if he has messed up my poor confused boy…” He went running out the door, shoving Skinner with him.

“Ok! Ok! It’s that old Targaryen… place. Here, I’ll put- we are not taking this car!”

Ramsay stopped and wrinkled his nose. “No..Jeyne messed up those seats with shit, blood, vomit and who knows what else now. We’ll take Luton’s new fancy piece of shit, he won’t mind much, he bought it a week ago..he can’t be that attached.”

“Oh, ok.” Skinner swallowed and connected his phone to the car’s navigation system by syncing it with bluetooth. “There’s no need to hurry, really. It’s only fifteen minutes away and if you get pulled over or in a wreck, it will take hours to find out what happened to Reek. A bar is safe. So he’s drinking, right? Please don’t kill us.”

With an impatient sigh, Ramsay lowered his speed then growled out, “If we get there and something happened to Reek, I’ll take it out of your skin and Damon’s.”

“What did I do?!” Skinner felt like he was going to puke and lowered the window to get fresh air.

“Don’t puke, I can’t take any more bodily fluids leaking everywhere!” Ramsay cried out.

 

Luton tilted his head and asked Alyn, “Didn’t Harley come back with you guys?”

“Yeah, I told her to take her filthy sewer clothes off and come in naked to take a shower.” He snuggled Cub and whispered lovingly to him.

“Yeah...she isn’t here.” Luton came back down and said, “No water running and no one in Damon’s room. Gonna go outside and check...you don’t think Jeyne would run away, do you?” He was nervous at the prospect of chasing down a feral Jeyne.

Peering out the window, he suddenly screamed in sheer horror and terror, flying out the door. “OH MY GOD! OH, NO NO NO! THE POOR THING! OH GODS, RAMSAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? SHE WAS INNOCENT, SHE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS! OH NO!”

“WHAT?” Alyn yelled. He and Wolf flew to the window.

Wolf grabbed Luton’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

With a sob of grief, Luton wailed, “My new car! My baby! With my own fucking money, not a cent from Roose or Ramsay! All mine, my first real car of my own and he fucking STOLE it! My Porsche!” He covered his face in grief and frustration.

“I’m sure you’ll get it back.” Wolf pulled Luton in to hug him. “You can always get another one if he wrecks it. We’ll break the next one in, ok?”

Alyn frowned. If he wasn’t holding Cub, he’d punch Luton. “Wolf, please get Harley for me. Thank you.”

Wolf waited for Luton’s response.

Sniffing and wiping his eyes, Luton gave a nod. “Open the door for him first, Alyn. He can’t go through closed doors. Same rules as all the pets.”

Cub decided he had something to say, he was floating and his mouth just opened. “Cub! Can open Master’s door! Master lets! Cub can!” He waved his binkie for emphasis then curled back onto Alyn.

“That’s right, my good, sweet boy. OPEN IT YOUR FUCKING SELF, LUTON! You don’t fucking tell me what to do, cocksucker!”

Luton sneered at Alyn. “You are an asshole, you know that! I just lost my new fucking car to Ramsay’s anger and paranoia, thanks to fucking Damon! It is a big deal..maybe if you had to work as hard as I do, you’d understand that!” He ripped the door open. “Here you go, sweetie, thank you. Just grab Harley and we can get her all cleaned up.”

“Yes, Master…” Wolf left, looking a little confused.

“Oh, here we go. You’re sooooo much more important! You work soooo much harder! You have no _idea_ what I did today! Sweetheart, honey, Master is going to set you down right here on your nice blankie so he can slap uncle Luton, ok?”

Very timidly and with great submission, Cub nodded and said, “Yes, Master.” He curled up obediently and kept his head down, sucking hard on his binkie.

Alyn kissed Cub’s head and turned around smiling. “Look, bro, I love you, ok? I really do but you are NOT over me in the fucking hierarchy  and you never will be. I am _clearly_ over you. I - look at this! Huh? I was grazed by a bullet, I was punched in my fucking eye, I was kidnapped, tortured, threatened by Ramsay, shot at, and spent the rest of energy chasing after THAT insane shitass!” He pointed and Wolf stopped dead. “Not you, Wolf, her.”

“Should I… basement shower then?” Wolf shrugged.

Luton glared at Alyn. “You wait because we are SO not done. Wolf, go bring her to Osha, that way she can check for injuries first. The basement shower water can be hard on the skin.”

“ Now YOU!” He turned back to Alyn. “I am second in command in all but title at this point. By the time Ramsay calls the next pack meeting I will BE the next in command. Do you really think they would give Damon’s old spot to you? To someone who might change personalities and decide to just take off or go on random killing sprees? Really? Or to the man who has spent half his fucking life keeping us out of poverty, out of JAIL? Who comes up with half the fucking plans? You? No. You are the rabid dog unleashed with Jeyne and the man who can stalk and torture and kill. That isn’t a second in command, Alyn.”

**Osha, could you please see Wolf? He will take you to Harley. She may be injured. Thank you.**

 

Alyn looked up from this phone and thought a minute. “SHIT!” He took a deep breath and started pacing. “Alright… first of all, I KNEW IT! Skinner owes me a twenty. Second of all, fine, maybe I’m not over you. To be fair, I never treated you like I was over you. I feel like we’ve always gotten along fine, and Skinner gets along with everyone- BUT you are NOT over me. How the fuck are you going to make _me_ listen to you? I still don’t know how you make your pet listen to you but, honestly, fucking kudos on that shit.” Alyn laughed. “I’m not even that pissed at you. I don’t _get_ paid the kind of money that buys a porsche or… much at all. I know you’re smart and perfect and shit, everyone does. Congratulations, handsome but I still-” Alyn’s face dropped. “Yeah, nevermind.” He texted Skinner.

 

**WHERE IS IT?**

 

Luton sighed then dropped his head for a second. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off. The money I made was from clients that I fought for really hard without any help. That was a huge fucking deal and who do you think noticed? Anyone? No, of course not. No one fucking notices what I do unless it pleases them in that moment! You? You walk in the fucking door and it’s “Oh hey, it's Alyn, our crazy superfucking boy and his cute little cub”, at least you get fucking noticed! Hell, my own pet wants to protect me and praise me because he thinks I’m that fucking pathetic too. Fuck you all then.Take the damned position then. No one would fucking respect me anyway, right? So take it then. It’s all yours.”

Luton took out his briefcase and dumped everything from it on the floor in front of Alyn. “Here you go, everything you need to run shit. All yours. I’m done.”

“Luton! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I was jealous- I’m jealous, ok? Shit! I just said I’m not even pissed at you! Listen, you’re above me, ok? Wolf is IN LOVE with you. He adores you! He wants you to be happy because he’s DEVOTED to you. EVERYONE LOVES YOU!” He jumped up and grabbed Luton by both arms. “I LOVE YOU! Now, please, for the love of the old gods and new, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?”

“Yes, it’s two blocks down from the Kraken. The old Targaryen bar, it's right on Flea Bottom corner. It’s that red and black building.” Luton put his papers in order, trying to regain his composure.

“No! Listen, I’m begging you! You have to help me!” Alyn pulled his shirt over his head.

“Whoa, hey,” Wolf frowned in the foyer. “You can’t… I… we need to talk-”


	76. Fractured Deep

“Is there a bump on the back of my neck?!” Alyn spun to show Luton.

Luton stared for a second in confusion then he paled and swallowed nervously. “Uh...you mean your..chip? It isn’t that kind, Alyn. The one Qyburn put in you was done through surgery, Alyn. Ramsay anticipated you would try and remove it once you knew of it someday. So..he made sure that it was put in deeply and only Ramsay and Damon might know where. I’m sorry. Hey, for all I know, I have one and so does Skinner. Or Damon. You know how Ramsay is. Only reason Jeyne doesn’t have one is Ramsay doesn’t trust letting Qyburn do anything on Harley anymore.”

“Oh, no,” Alyn grabbed his head and sank to the floor. “No, no, shit!” He took a few deep breaths on the carpet. “Sorry, I was a dick.” He wined and laid next to Cub. “At least I have you, sweet boy.” He looked up at Luton miserably. “It’s not that bad, right? Things are so much better now. I don’t need to leave anyway.” His eyes plead with Luton to help him believe that was true.

“Hey, think about it, Alyn. None of us did well on our own in the first place. I think Ramsay was right when he said that none of us can do it all on our own, not even him. That we all had to do things as a family to get through. He loves us, you know, he doesn’t keep us out of some fucked up collection. He really, really loves each of us and he takes care of us one way or another. Hell, I haven’t even seen him get upset over his father yet. He has had a few moments here and there but that was it. I think it’s because he wants to stay strong to take care of all of us. Just in his own twisted fucked up Ramsay way.” Luton had knelt down and was stroking Alyn’s head. His confident look was calm and assuring.

Alyn nodded and swallowed. “I won’t freak out. Don’t worry. You’re right. It’s ok. I don’t want to fuck up anymore.” He wiped his eyes. “How’s Harley, Wolf?”

“Getting cleaned. She actually looks pretty good. Osha wants to talk to Ramsay and Damon about diet restrictions, so that doesn’t sound too bad, right?”

Alyn started laughing.

Damon had his fifth Jack and Coke.

“What, wait, wherrre’s your cute friend?” a curvey redhead slurred and dropped into the seat beside him.

“He left with someone.”

“Aw!” She pouted in a comically over exaggerated way. “Well… are you single?”

“It’s complicated, but no.” Damon looked straight ahead into the bar’s mirror and sighed.

Ramsay pulled into the driveway and ripped his door open. He stormed inside the bar and began heading for the giant fucking head he wants to bash in. “DAMON! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?”

Damon smiled and turned around with his hands in the air. “Calm down, Ramsay. Don’t yell. You want to get thrown out of this bar? Who’s going to bail us out? The kids? Sit down.”

Icy eyes pierced into Damon. “You had your fucking payback. Give. me. Reek.”

“Did I? Because I didn’t put Reek in any fucking danger, and he’s perfectly healthy.”

Ramsay growled deeply. “There is a fucking difference here, Damon. We have discussed this before. I made the executive decision during the first family meeting as a real fucking solid pack. You weren’t there; that was the reason we had the damned meeting in the first place! I gave everyone roles within our pack! Everyone! If I had needed a sharpshooter then I would have ordered Reek and Wolf out there! Do you understand that? Alyn, Whisper, and Cub are part of the fucking pack. If it was Jeyne that was taken, you wouldn’t have used any resource to save her? You wouldn’t have begged Skinner to try to shimmy that pipe if he had to? Huh? You wouldn’t have set Alyn loose as St. Joker if it would save her life? Well, the way you would do anything for her is not just how I feel about Reek but this WHOLE FUCKING PACK!”

Ramsay found tears in his eyes and he threw Damon’s drink against the wall. “Give him to me, Damon! I can’t do this fucking shit right now, give me my boy!”

Damon sighed. “Of course I’m going to give him back, fuckface. He’s safe. He’s comforting Loras at the Tyrell Estate. Guess who’s happy about that? The pack needed Theon’s services, so I made a decision. It is different, though, isn’t it? You have Loras’ number, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Give me your fucking keys, take a fuckin uber home.” Ramsay said flatly and held out his hand.

“If she dies because of today, I’m done, Ramsay. I can’t anymore.” Damon stood up and gave Ramsay his keys. “I’ll think things over and get a ride home. You know I haven’t even _fucked_ her? YOU yelled at me for whipping her back when I didn’t even break skin, but I found her eating human flesh in a crumbling, burning church after three explosions went off. Yeah, maybe you could have asked Skinner. Or maybe I’m wrong and I have been for years. I’ll fucking drink about it.”

Ramsay stared at him for a moment. “Don’t bother.” He walked away not bothering to mention he had Damon’s house keys. When he got outside, he went past the side of the building where junkies are known to hang out. It only took seconds but killing that man might have saved Damon’s life.

He calmly cleaned his hands and went to the car. Ramsay deliberately strangled the man so that Damon couldn't see the body by chance and know it was him. Also so that Skinner won’t freak out about blood. Just before he left the alley to get to the car he shoved his fist into his mouth to keep back a scream. Then he calmly went to the car and got inside the driver's seat. He stared vacantly for a moment at the bar.

“What is it?” Skinner said softly.

Ramsay blinked and very calmly, so very slowly and calmly, he responded. “Damon doesn’t wish to be with the pack anymore. So as of tonight, he isn’t allowed at the estate. He wants freedom, better I give it to him then one of us kills the other. He says he can’t do this anymore, well, I am not sure I can either. I am sick of trying to do the right thing, sick of trying to juggle everyone and all I get is the fucking blame. No one gives a shit anymore. I’m tired. And I think I’m done.” He started the car and headed for home.

“Ramsay, no!” Skinner put a hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean?! I give a shit! Luton does! Alyn does! Reek sure as fuck does! Damon’s fragile… Harley is unstable, I don’t think they’re helping each other. Maybe Damon should leave, I don’t want him to, I can’t imagine him leaving, but you STILL have a family! Even Wolf is loyal to you! I think you won him over.”

Skinner smiled nervously. “Walda fucking worships you, everyone does. Damon broke. He did that months ago. It’s not your fault! We’ll work something out! Look, Stannis is dead! YOU WON THE NORTH! YOU HAVE YOUR REEK! He wants to marry you! He loves you! You have a family! Damon is drunk and furious. It’s ok if you’re too tired to take on his problems, that’s not your job. Let someone else try, ok? I’m sorry I hurt you, Ramsay. Really! I wasn’t even going to… I just felt like I needed a plan because I panicked but look! Whisper was kidnapped and here I am, trying to make you feel better! Right?” Skinner gasped. “I don’t know if I’ve ever said so much in my life.”

Ramsay burst out laughing while trying to hug Skinner tightly. “Yeah, I never heard you say so much. Thanks, Skinner. I’m glad you feel that way, I just hope the others do too. I won’t say anything to the gate guy about Damon, I don’t want Smash breaking through the gate and the men near it.”

He let go of Skinner and texted Reek.

PUPPY, I LOVE YOU AND AM NOT UPSET WITH YOU AT ALL. THANK YOU FOR HELPING DAMON WITH HIS PROBLEM. I’LL SEND A CAR FOR YOU WHEN YOU ARE READY TO LEAVE. I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU, MY GOOD BOY.

 

Theon rubbed Loras’ back. “Can I get you something?”

Loras nodded. “Mai Tai, like you used to make me.”

“You shouldn’t drink, sweety.”

“I want to.”

“It doesn’t help. It makes things worse. How about coffee? Huh? I can make you a good latte.” Theon grinned and pulled the blanket up to Loras’ chin. “Do you mind if I use your phone? I said I’d check in.”

“Of course. There’s one on the wall in the kitchenette.”

“Oh, landline! Fancy!” It took three times to remember Ramsay’s number.

“Puppy? Is that you?”

“Yes, **I’m safe!** Damon took my collar and threw my phone away,” he whispered. “I’m safe!” he repeated. “I’m just at the Tyrell’s. Olenna just wanted me to see Loras because he won’t see anyone else… poor guy.” Tears came to Reek’s eyes. “Fuck, I don’t even know what to say, but I’m here, perfectly fine. They’re expecting your GTO anytime, you don’t even hate to show the gate your license.”

Ramsay chuckled and flew towards the Tyrell’s rather than home, probably scaring Skinner when he flew past three oncoming lanes of traffic. “I am borrowing Luton’s Porsche, he didn’t mind at all. Jeyne sort of messed up my car. I’ll tell you all about it later on. It’s a funny story, really. But I will be there in less than thirty minutes now, honey. I love you so much and I am glad to know you are safe. Uh oh..if you are the drunk one, that means I get to take advantage of you tonight.”

He hoped that the crack and strain in his voice wasn’t noticeable to Reek. Surely his sore eyes that can’t seem to stay dry can’t be noticeable in the dark to Skinner.

“Yeah, I got a little tipsy so I wouldn’t freak out, so think up something good to do to me.” Reek sniffed. “I love you too, Master. Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Aww..puppy, I won’t role play that if you don’t want to. We can just snuggle while I tell you how much I love you and am grateful for all the times I have been able to hold you.” Ramsay cooed softly as he drove towards the Tyrell’s with fists that almost dented the steering wheel. He wanted so badly to be in bed holding his boy.

“I’ll role play anything you want,” Reek whispered. “I don’t care, anything! I just want to make you happy. I’ll make you feel better, I promise. _Please_ be careful driving! I can’t do what Loras is… stay alive for me, ok? I’ll blow you on the way home if you stop for red lights and stop signs and go the speed limit… ok, ten miles over and that’s my final offer.” Reek smiled and glanced over his shoulder.

Ramsay chuckled then joked, “That would be awesome, Reek! But how do I explain to Skinner why he has to close his eyes and block his ears every time the car stopped?”

“Oh, Skinner’s there?” Reek pouted but kept his voice light and shook his head. “That’s fine. It’s not safe anyway. See you soon. Be safe! I love you.”

‘I love you too, puppy. Don’t worry, we can drop him off and go get ice cream if you’d like. Or we can come home and play or snuggle, alright? I will be careful and Skinner gets nervous if I go too fast anyway. I’ll never leave you, honey. I won’t leave any of you, I’ll always be where you can all find me.” Ramsay hung up and kept driving until he reached the Tyrell’s gate.

Theon hugged Loras. “I’m so sorry, honey. It will get easier. Let’s do this again in a week, ok?”

Loras nodded. “Thanks.”

 

Reek flew down the stairs and rushed past Olenna to jump on Ramsay and wrap his limbs around him. “ _Take me home with you, please.”_

Ramsay hugged his boy and sniffed his hair then fought back tears. “I need to take you home, please. I know I offered ice cream and I meant it but maybe can you have ice cream from the kitchen. I really need to take you home and hug you, please, puppy?”

Reek nodded against Ramsay’s neck. “I don’t care if we just drink tap water from Dixie cups. I just want to go home with you and stay there for a long time. I’ll make you feel better, don’t worry. If you’re too tired to want anything from me, I know how to take care of you. I’m here with you. I want you, I need you, I love you.” Reek looked up at Ramsay with tears in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. He nipped at Ramsay’s bottom lip. “Mine.”

“Yours. And you are mine. I love you, puppy, so much.” He tried very hard to keep his composure as he carried his boy to the car. “Skinner, give the front to Reek, please.”

“Sure looks like Reek gives a shit,” Skinner mouthed as he slid past Ramsay, smiling. He got in the backseat and stretched.

**We’re coming home, sweetness.**

He read Alyn’s message and his heart stopped.

**Luton, where is Alyn?**

 

Luton saw Whisper smile just before he read Skinner’s text.

**What is wrong? He is here with Cub. Everyone is fine now.**

**Are you sure? I think he knows about the chip.**

**Yes, he does. We discussed it. He is dealing with it. How are the pack members on your end? Everyone here is good. Whisper came out a few minutes ago to sit with us.**

**Oh, good! Cool. Ramsay and Reek are fine… not sure about Damon. We may have to collect him tomorrow. <:\**

  
“Wow. Alyn found out about his chip and Luton said he discussed it and took it pretty well. They’re all hanging out.” Skinner grinned. “That’s good news, right?” He leaned forward to smile his tight smile at Ramsay.

Ramsay smirked and lightly shoved Skinner’s face back. “Yes, it is. I’m surprised Alyn didn’t flip out. Huh...my first graduate from crazy class maybe?” He snorted then swept his hand over Reek’s curls to soothe himself. “Thanks for helping me out today and tonight, Skinner. I’m sorry Whisper was taken. Next time, I’ll listen to you...though I might take it more seriously when you can do it without panicking. But even if you are panicking, I’ll try to listen a little more carefully for now on.”

 

Harley laid in the bed and wanted to enjoy the floating feeling but she couldn't stop crying long enough to. Yet again she has failed Damon. He was so angry with her he won’t even come home.

Ramsay pulled into the driveway and carried his boy inside, straight upstairs without a word to anyone. He kicked the door shut behind him then used one hand to lock it. Then he started to remove his clothes and Reek’s without speaking or looking up.

Reek gasped and smiled. He caressed Ramsay’s face. “Sometimes I’m  just so glad I can touch you. You have to be really careful with yourself, Ramsay. When we’re married, I own your tight ass. Honor and obey, Ramsay.” Reek laughed but he was choking back tears.

“I’m only yours, honey. As long as you want me, I am yours.” Ramsay tried so hard to maintain his cool. He made a small sound then turned and flew into the bathroom.

“Ramsay?” Reek approached the bathroom door. “Please, let me hold you. Or you can hold me and I’ll be quiet. You don’t have to be strong all the time, not with _me_ . Master, _please_ let me help you, that’s all I want.”

Suddenly the door flung open and Ramsay stood there, tears of fear, rage and such incredible hurt and pain it was just misery to look upon. “Are you really sure of that? It’s not a trick and I’m not angry with you at all...but truly, honestly, with no threat of punishment...what if this isn’t all you want. Because I’m...I can’t...I don’t think I can anymore...not..I can’t keep anyone anymore because….no one will stay long...they never will and no matter how hard I try...it isn’t going to work. Damon is done with me, Reek. He doesn’t wish to be pack, he doesn't want to be family anymore. What I did today I did because I wanted to save my pack..but..he can’t see that. He just wants to be done...so maybe it's not just my father that is killing him. I try to save and instead….”

Ramsay grabbed his hair and yanked it hard to gain composure. “So...I think I’m done, Reek. I think I give up. I can’t have them hating me..it’s worse than just not having their love...I keep losing over and over….so Damon can leave. Let him go and tomorrow morning we’ll pack up Harley. She can leave and they can go have their fucking lives. I can’t hurt like this anymore...I can’t have this fear anymore...no one...fuck it...just...I’m done.”

He fell to his knees and started to cry, trying to shove his fist in his mouth to hide the loud jagged sobs.

“Ramsay,” Reek dropped down and tried to pull his fist away from his mouth. He pulled Ramsay to his chest and held him tightly.

“Oh, Master, I’m so sorry. Yes, I’m sure. Ramsay Bolton, fucking listen to me, _I watched you kill my sister._ I could have left and I didn’t. I am sure that I still love you. I am sure I need you. I am sure I want you. I love you like this, I love you when you’re angry, I love you when you’re happy, I love you when you’re crazy and even when you hurt me. There is a houseful of people that love you. Damon loves you too. He’s hurting and he’s scared, I’m sure. He’s not a cruel person. What did-”

Reek stopped, thinking Ramsay needed to vent more before thinking through things. “You’ve been trying so hard. You keep so much inside. People don’t understand how much you feel.” He stroked Ramsay’s hair. “Let me get you a nice warm washcloth and we’ll clean your face, ok?” He said very softly.

Ramsay nodded and while Reek cleaned his face he started to explain the day's events.

“And you can be angry I didn’t tell you what was happening, but you get so worried, honey. I wanted to let you rest and not have to deal with it. I had no choice, Reek! There was no other way in and no one but Skinner or Jeyne would fit. Skinner isn’t exactly the most steady person right now. I couldn’t send him! I knew it was a risk to let Jeyne and St. Joker loose together without one of us, but I had no options! I had to save Cub and Whisper and Alyn somehow! That man was going to torture and kill them! Even with Jeyne going in, Cub and Whisper had been burned and beaten before she got to them.”

Grimacing, Ramsay said, “Damon was angry about it, Jeyne was toying with Stannis by well..eating small pieces of him. Sent Damon through the roof to see her shit and blood stained eating someone. Then Alyn ran off on me, then Jeyne leaped right out my fucking car window to go meet him! I finally track St. fucking Joker down….just to have Jeyne get stolen by Davos, a Stannis supporter or friend. By the time I get back from saving her and killing him, Jeyne is shit stained, blood stained and covered in puke while snoring all the way home! The whole way I am worrying about where Damon took you! Then when I track him to the bar...the way he spoke to me and looked at me...it’s over. Accept it, I have...at least with Damon, I think it’s over.” He burst into tears again and tried to turn away.

“Ramsay, please,” Reek said softly, “come here.” He pulled Ramsay back to his chest. “Let me hold you. Do it as a favor to me, ok? I can’t see you so hurt without at least holding you. Listen, I’m right here, your family is downstairs. I’m not going anywhere. I want to be right here, right now, with you. Let’s try to think about this for one second, what did Damon actually say to make you think he was leaving the pack?”

“He said he couldn’t do it anymore. That he was done with it all. At first, he said if Jeyne died but then he said...either way, he isn’t sure he can do it. Then he said again that he couldn’t. Well, if he can’t then I’m not going to force him. I’m sick of chasing after everyone, Reek. It never seems to end well for me, does it?”

He held tightly to his Reek then lifted him up, standing. He carried him to the bed and covered them both up. “He said he had some thinking to do. He wasn’t joking, Reek. So I am going to let him go while I can still love him and just hurt. It’s less dangerous that way.” Ramsay buried his weeping in Reek’s curls.

“Oh, honey! What about that one time when you chased someone, huh? Didn’t that workout?” Reek gave Ramsay’s head encouraging pushes and pulls to his chest. He stroked his poor Master’s hair. “Poor Ramsay! You don’t have to chase him. Maybe he wasn’t talking about you. If this whole thing was about Jeyne or Harley and whether she was alive and him not having control over her, I think that could be the real issue. Why don’t you let me handle it or I’ll just tell Alyn and Whisper or Walda at least? Someone needs to be with Harley, right now. You think you took this personally, now imagine being Harley.” His stomach went cold and twisted painfully. “Give me five minutes to help fix this, ok? _You_ rest for once. You need to and you deserve to.”

Ramsay nodded tiredly. “Okay puppy, go on...another thing I forgot, I’m doing a real good job as Alpha, huh?” He turned away and shut his eyes.   

Reek climbed over him. “Stop being mean to my fiance and then hiding from me. It’s like you keep trying to pull a hit and run. You are only a demi-god, remember? You saved three people today, three people, that love you. You are a good alpha. You’re a wonderful man and you _need_ to rest.”

Ramsay nodded and kissed Reek. “Thank you, honey, I’ll rest. You go help out, Harley.”

As soon as Reek left the room, Ramsay got up, sent out a group text to the whole pack then did a little more work before laying back down and crying himself to sleep.

**PACK MEETING BEFORE BREAKFAST. MANDATORY FOR ALL.**

Harley walked silently through the house and went into the basement. She found what she was looking for and gave a bitter smile. Going to the chair, she couldn’t strap herself in but once Harley starts, Jeyne won’t be able to stop her. Harley made sure to take extra pain meds to keep the other one down. She tried to take some basic precautions, like trying to strap her head down.

Then Harley began to practice using the little spike with slow motions. She had to hit the right spot to make Jeyne go away. Before she loses Damon forever, if she hasn’t already. And if she has, which is pretty sure of, if the nail goes wrong, she will never know or feel the pain of it.

Reek searched under Damon and Harley’s bed then in their closet, then their bathroom. “Harley?” He ran downstairs into their living area. “Where’s Harley?!”

Luton looked up and blinked in the sudden light. “Don’t know. We are all in here watching this movie. I haven’t seen her since Osha put her to bed. Shit...everyone up, everyone search. Even Cub, he can check under cabinets.”

Alyn pet Cub’s head and got up.

“Hey, you need to call Damon.” Reek said urgently. “As soon as we find Harley we need to make sure Damon’s alive. He was left drinking in some bar thinking that Harley’s dead or dying. Text everyone once you find her… except me. Damon threw my phone away. I’ll look outside.”

“I’ll check the vehicles,” Skinner volunteered.

Luton started to text Damon while checking to see if any doors or windows had been assessed.

**Damon, come home soon. Harley isn’t hurt physically, but mentally she needs you.**

**RMSY HARES ME SAID DON COME HOMM**

 

Luton groaned and said, “What is this shit, now? Come on...Skinner! I’ll look, you text.” He threw his phone at Skinner and stormed off to keep searching.

Whisper began to call softly for Harley while going into every corner or hiding spot she could think of. Cub wanted to help and started to open cabinets calling for New.

Alyn shielded his nuts in case of tasers and headed to the basement. “Harley?” He opened the door slowly.

Harley had just made a first practice strike and she screamed when the hammer tinked against the nail. It pressed inward and she SHRIEKED IT RIPPED IT HAD LIGHTS OH SHIT PRETTY LIGHTS! She convulsed in the chair.

Alyn froze for a second, then he handled things. He called Osha. “There’s an emergency in the basement. Harley has a nail in the base of her skull.”

“Call an ambulance! I’ll be right there.”

He hung up. Then sent a text to everyone but Ramsay.  

**Harley in basement. Calling 911.**

Alyn sat on the workbench and dialed.

Jeyne sat up and stared at Alyn. “Ouch.” Without even thinking of it, she reached back and yanked the nail out. “Good thing it wasn’t in far. That fucking cunt tried to kill me so she can have DAMIE all to herself. Selfish bitch.” She tried to stand up and swayed, sliding down the wall, giggling.  

Alyn backed away. “She’s… conscious. Well, she just pulled it out. Harley, honey, can you turn around so I can see if you’re bleeding out?”

Reek came bursting in. “Jeyne? No, no, don’t do this!”

“Shut up! I’m on the phone with 911! Is she what? Harley, what year is it?”

Grinning, Jeyne announced, “2016”. She turned around so they could see the deep hole that was only sluggishly seeping blood. It was a small hole, hardly worth looking at if you didn't know what Harley attempted by the hole. “See? Harley didn’t win that stupid bitch. She thinks because I started to..well..go too far that Damon hates us. So she tried to lobotomize me! Can you believe her treachery, Reek?”

“Oh my god,” Reek gasped and backed away. “Oh my god.”

“Reek, darling, Ramsay needs you. Be a good boy and stay with him. Thank you for helping us with Jeyne, but you’ll only upset yourself now and Ramsay needs you to be strong for him.”

Reek nodded and hIccupped a sob backing up the stairs.

Ramsay stood there, staring in horror at Jeyne. “Why? Why would you do that?”

Alyn spun around. “How- _take him upstairs!_ She hasn’t thrown up yet.”

Osha ran past and examined Jeyne’s wound. “Give me the phone, Alyn.”

“Here’s our nurse.” Alyn tossed her the phone. “Ramsay, how- what are you doing? It’s nothing. Osha is fixing it. I’ll go get Damon. You go to back to bed with Reek.”

Ramsay smirked. “Damon is too drunk to do anything to help, if anything it will be chaotic. You should leave him be. Poor girl, I actually feel like I get it. If I could pull out the parts of me Damon hated so he’d love me and stay with me, I would too.”

He nodded as if a final decision was made. “Jeyne hurts him, I hurt him, Damon is right. Do not bother him, Alyn. It's pointless and painful for all.”

He turned and went upstairs to find Luton. “I need you to draw up some papers, please.”

Alyn walked upstairs and grabbed his jacket and keys. “He’s my friend too. What I feel matters too. I’ll be back by tomorrow at the latest. Don’t lock me out, ok? I… I’m sorry… about earlier. I’m sorry.” Ramsay smiled at Alyn. “I love you, of course, you can come back. You can’t leave Cub behind, can you?”

Luton slammed a fist on the desk and yelled, “Ramsay, stop and don’t make me sign this shit! Think it through first! You are signing your whole life away if you do this!”


	77. The Way It has to Be

Reek came up behind Ramsay. “You would change yourself for Damon? What about me? You’re not thinking clearly. Come to bed.”

“No, I’m not leaving Cub and I’m not leaving you. This is my fault too and he’s my- I have to do something. I have my phone, and my  _ fucking chip. _ I’m coming back.” Alyn rolled his eyes as he left.

Whisper came running in…”Wait! Alyn! I found a note from Harley on her windowsill! It..is meant for Damon but it mentions...everyone. It made me cry...I wish I had known she felt so badly for so long..I would have talked with her.”

“I really don’t think I should take that to Damon right now.” 

“No, Alyn, I mean no disrespect, please..but you need to see this.” She insisted, not caring if this was considered defiance it was too important. Ramsay came over and took it from her to read it. “Oh fuck me...oh shit, Whisper run downstairs and tell Osha, please.”

Ramsay read out loud to everyone. It was such a new thing that even Cub was creeping closer to hear.

Dear Damie,

I can no longer allow us to live this way. I know what Jeyne did, I understand your disgust of me. I am going to try and remove Jeyne and hope it is enough to gain your love again. I know why I ate that flesh, Damie and it scares me. Because I don’t think you are going to be staying with me long. I know the others will be there for this baby if I accidently turn myself into a vegetable, they will help you if you want the baby. If you don’t, Reek and Ramsay can make plans. I can’t be a monster and a wife and mother, not with you. And there is no one else in the world but you for me or Jeyne.

Please promise me if this fails, if only Jeyne lives on through this...please do not let her near the baby after it is born. Perhaps you can commit me somewhere, or just make me go away..permanently. I can’t risk ever hurting you or the baby by things like what I did today.

I love you Damie and I wish I could have been want you really wanted, needed and deserved.

 

“She… did all that pregnant? Knowing she was pregnant?” Alyn shook his head. “I… she has to be committed. I don’t… she didn’t tell Ramsay, holy shit… I could have killed their baby. I didn’t know she was pregnant!” Alyn slumped into the wall. 

Luton broke into the conversation after texting Osha. “No, looks like her urine came back as pregnant. Apparently while Harley was in the car waiting for Ramsay after she left the church, she got a text from Osha about it. Jeyne had no time to tell anyone...she went between puking and sleeping, you said, Ramsay, right? So she knew after she finished killing Stannis but was too sick and tired to say anything.”

“Why was she tested? I - I’ll try to tell him…” Alyn slowly staggered to the door holding his head. Luton said heavily, “She went to Osha because she thought the headaches were making her vomit. So Osha suspected but took the urine without mentioning pregnancy to Jeyne. We all know her files say she is sterile. Osha didn’t want to get her hopes up.”   

Reek dropped to his knees. “ _ Hopes up? _ ”

Paramedics came in with a stretcher. “Where is she?”

Luton led them downstairs. “Right over there, thank you. Careful it's a bit narrow on the staircase.”

Jeyne didn’t want to go and stood up growling. She covered her stomach and backed away towards the back door of the basement. “Stay back! You can’t take me...my Master didn’t say so!”

“Jeyne, please,” Reek came down, knees weak. “Please, please go. Come on, Jeyne never had a Master. You’re Jeyne. Let Harley out or protect your baby.”

She burst out sobbing and shook her head wildly. “That is all any of you want is fucking Harley! Until you need someone to die, then everyone suddenly wants me.”

Ramsay came down and walked past everyone towards Jeyne slowly. “I know and it sucks. It’s unfair too. And it is true. No different from St. Joker. You can talk to Alyn about how that feels. Right now, you are going to the hospital to get your nail hole looked at and the baby checked.” 

He stood in front of her and held out his arms. “I know I am not Damon or even Reek or St. Joker. But I am the one who is brutally honest with you, remember? I’ll come with you. Me and Luton, Reek if he wants too. And I won’t let them fuck you over, I swear it.”

Jeyne burst into tears harder but she let Ramsay lead her towards the stretcher.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help…” Reek sat on the staircase. 

 

Alyn sat beside Damon. “Whiskey sour, please.”

“Hey.”

“Hey, Damon.”

“What’s wrong?” Damon swayed towards him. “I’m not gonna beat you, if that is what it is.”

Alyn shook his head. “Harley’s pregnant.”

Damon dropped his glass. “Whatdidyousay?”he slurred. “That’smpossible.”

“I guess her urine was tested. She’s in the hospital.”

Damon rubbed his face. 

“Are you really leaving?” Alyn blinked and wiped his eyes.

“What? No, why?”

“Ramsay said you were done and you weren’t coming back.”

“I said, if Harley died tonight I was done and I had to think about things and I don’t know if I can do this… just like this. She’s in the hosapital?”

Alyn nodded. “Can’t do what?”

“Be Jeyne’s Master! It’s a farze… fart-joke. It has been from the first day. She is sadistic, I am not. She’s not happy with me, she fucking hates me half the time. She wants me to be rough and control her, then she gets angry or does crazy. Maybe I can be her boyfriend, but I can’t be this other person Jeyne needs. I am not. Maybe we can change things. Maybe Roose or Alyn can control her, but I can’t. We are killing each other. Is that why she is in the hosapital right? Is it?”

“I don’t think she tried to kill herself.”

“Yeah. I doubt Ramsay told her I wasn’t coming back, so she’s in the - there because I hit her? No. Screamed? No. Went out for a drink to think. See?”

“No.”

“I’M KILLING HER. I’m making her worse! It’s mutally assured dis-”

“Destruction?”

“That! FUCK!”

“Sir,” a bouncer came over.

“Yeah, I know. Let’s go, Alyn. We should stop for coffee so I am not a so complete mess.”

Alyn wasn’t sure this was a good idea but had no idea who to ask for a second opinion.

 

Ramsay shook hands with his aunt. He always found her cold and too assessing, but he needed her help now. “Aunt Barb, I know you already took in Damon, but Jeyne and Harley need your help. She is pregnant, I can’t risk bringing her home like this.”

With a sharp nod, the woman took the paperwork Ramsay signed. 

“I have the perfect doctor to see her. Damon can visit her unless it becomes upsetting to her. However, I am restricting all other visitors for the first two weeks. She can be helped I believe, contrary to that idiot Qyburn’s assessment. You should have brought her here long before this. Now..I shall ask you, nephew. I am aware of what my brother’s wishes are in most things. And I know him enough to know that if Jeyne is capable of the things you say...he would want her as a weapon. Therefore, I will not cure her beyond buring Jeyne inside until commanded to appear. But we can do that much easier with far less pain then the girl has suffered in the past.”

Ramsay nodded. “Thank you.”

“Qyburn was completely wrong about my meds,” Reek said softly. “Damon’s with Alyn. He wants to see her. I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?”

“No, he can see her after she is moved. Give her the night to get there and settle in.”

His aunt agreed and said they would move her while she was still sedated.

Ramsay hugged Reek. “Do you think Damon will know I am trying to do the right thing?” 

“Of course he will. Wait until he’s sober.” Reek looked at Ramsay’s phone. “He wants to come home.” He realized he could probably hand it back now that Ramsay was finished with his tour and offered it with a sheepish smile. 

Ramsay smiled weakly. “Good. Well, he can.” 

Luton came out of the room where Harley was being transferred onto a gurney. “All papers are done. We can go home, they are taking her now.”

 

“We can come home.” Damon grinned. “They committed her. Oh, thank the gods. The fucking old gods and the new.” Damon started laughing and crying. “I couldn’t do it, Alyn. I did nothing to help her. I don’t know what she needs. I don’t even understand what’s wrong.Remember when it was just you, me, Ramsay and the boys? Weren’t we happy then?” 

Alyn sniffed and nodded. “I wasn’t, man. I am now. Skinner is happier, Luton is happier, Ramsay is way happier.” 

“I used to be when I was stupid. I was always excited for everything. I thought I was taking care of Ramsay, now I’ve broken his heart. I watched her try on wedding gowns and hours later, that church was rocked with three explosions as I ran in to save her. But she wasn’t hurt, trapped or scared. There was smoke billowing from the chapel and I followed the screams. She was just playing with him while the church collapsed. She squatted over his disemboweled body and ate his raw flesh off of Ramsay’s knife, giggling and screaming at him as he died.” 

Damon started weeping into his lap. “The church started collapsing before I even pulled away. It’s not Ramsay’s fault. He can’t control her either. Then she ran off with you and I got back at Ramsay and had a drink, next thing I know. She’s hammering a nail into her skull even though she’s pregnant. Now at least someone is taking care of her. Maybe people who can actually  _ help!  _ Who can keep her safe! Maybe even help her have some kind of quality of life again! I’m not a psychiatrist!”

“I know.”

“Even if I love her, that doesn’t mean I can fix her!”

“I know Damon.” Alyn pulled over into a parking lot and put the car in park. 

“It wasn’t fair to put that on me! I’m sick too!”

“It’s not your fault.”

“YES IT IS!”

“Damon, I’m scared.”

Damon looked through his fingers. “You’ll let me hold you?”

Alyn nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Damon pulled Alyn into his lap and cradled him. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

“It will be ok.”

 

Ramsay came home that night and went to his room with Reek. “Honey, please tell everyone that the pack meeting is moved to late afternoon. I don’t wish to see or speak to anyone besides you until then. I just want to stay in here with you.”

In the morning Ramsay lay in bed and asked Reek to bring them a tray of breakfast. “I'll feed and pamper you in bed, okay, puppy? Just keep them all away from me, okay? Please? Just us for while I can.”

“Sure, Master. Whatever you need, whatever you want. I’m happy to do it, ok?” He climbed over Ramsay and sat on his hips. “If you need me to take care of you, I can do that and that’s what I want to do. If you need me to chase you, or beg you to stay with me, or scream at you that you can never leave me; I’ll do it all.” 

He bent and kissed Ramsay’s forehead, then nose then lips. “If you want me to bring you my tail in my teeth, or shoot some assholes, or lick your feet, or just bring you ice cream, I will. If you need me to decide for awhile, I will. When you want control again, take it. It’s ok for you to rest. I want to help you.  _ I need to. Anything.  _ I love you. You’re even handsome when you’re sad.” 

He gently cupped Ramsay’s face in his thin hand. “All I want is to make you feel better. I’ll keep telling you until you start to believe me… or tell me to shut up. I’ll be right back.”

 

Alyn woke up in Damon’s arms and jumped up. “Cub!” He fell, stumbling off the bed and ran to his room. “My poor boy! I’m so sorry! My poor neglected sweet little boy! Smash went crazy then New went crazy, then Eyes kind of went crazy but I think Puppy has him. My poor little angel!” He cradled Cub and kissed him everywhere in between words. “I love you! I’m sorry! Were you scared? Are you hungry?”

  
  


When Reek went down to get Ramsay a tray of food, he was amazed how empty the kitchen felt. He ran a finger over the back of Ramsay’s empty chair. “Hey, Violet. Ramsay’s not feeling well. Can we make a tray for him?”

“Bottom drawer, hun. To your left. There you go.” She hurried around the kitchen and Reek smirked remembering the way his best friend used to throw pots and pans around swearing loudly and singing nonsense to herself.

“Here you go, honey. Tell the others breakfast is ready. When is Mr. Bolton coming home?”

“Uh…” Reek stomach dropped. “Soon. Thank you. This looks great.”

He texted everyone that the meeting would be later and breakfast was ready, Ramsay doesn’t feel well. 


	78. Open Door Policy

“Master? Are you awake? I breakfast is here.”

“Thanks, puppy.” Ramsay sat up, his sunken bloodshot eyes and pale lips made him look a bit ghostly. “Here, let me feed you, did you have your brownie from Osha yet?”

“Uh huh.” He crawled in next to Ramsay and rubbed his head against Ramsay’s shoulder. “I can talk to him if you want. I’d like to talk to her when I can.”

Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair. “Talk to who? Damon? No, don’t bother. As for Harley...she is not able to see visitors much yet...but we can go up this afternoon. I don’t know how long we can see her for but my aunt is allowing the pack on the visitation list.”

He put some fruit in Reek’s mouth. “Here, chew and swallow, sweetie.” Ramsay took care to put food in Reek, but he himself ate nothing.

Reek made a show of humming and smiling. “So good. Try it.” He grinned and bent his head to look up at Ramsay lovingly, offering him a forkful of eggs.

Ramsay grinned and opened his mouth. “Silly boy, I am trying to take care of you…”

“Does everyone down there know we have the meeting in an hour?” he asked his boy as he kissed him after wiping his boy’s face with a napkin.

“Yes, Master. I told them.” Reek pursed his mouth to one side and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked at Ramsay sideways and smiled. “You still have to marry me. No take-backs.”

Ramsay snorted and hugged Reek tightly before heading for the shower. “Bring that downstairs if you don’t want anymore, honey. I’m not hungry. Need to get ready for the meeting. And don’t worry, I am not breaking our engagement, our relationship or changing our wedding date...it’s not up to me anymore…it is up to you.”

He went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Reek sat on the bed and stared at the weird space on his foot where two toes used to be.

A knock came at Ramsay’s door.

“Um… hold on.” Reek got up and brought the tray with him then opened the door a crack.

A nearly gray Roose stood there with Locke holding onto his arm for support. “Where is he?”

Reek opened the door and stepped aside. “In the bathroom. What is it?”

Roose’s body was weak but his eyes blazed.

“Did you know? Were you part of this fucked up thing my son has done? How could you let him sign away his whole future like that? Over what? A giant and a crazy girl we can replace if need be? Listen, Reek. Listen to me...you must stop him. Ramsay isn’t thinking straight. Don’t let him do this...he is my only son…”

“I don’t understand… he’s in there.” Reek pushed his back into the wall. “His life away?”

Roose shoved a paper into Reek’s face impatiently.

“He signed the Kraken over to you, to be run by Luton! He signed his inheritance away to the others in parcels! Lands, estates, and money, everything I gave him, all of it, Reek. He gave it all away to all of you and his pack...he set up an entire fund to pay for treatments for Jeyne plus a safe living arrangement for her after she leaves my sister’s hospital...if she ever leaves.”

“I don’t understand, he changed his will? I mean… we’re getting married… we-”

“NO! NO!”

Roose cut in enraged and Locke reminded him to stay calm or he would get Osha. “Reek...he didn’t just change his will. He has already done all of it! He withdrew everything..he closed out all accounts! The signing over of the Kraken happened at six this morning. And believe me, when I see Luton next, he will be losing a finger or two for daring to not tell me! Oh, I know...loyalty. But for my son to do this? To give up everything? Which one of the pack, or which members caused this? Who fucked with my son enough? He is also walking away from me, my home, my world! Everything I made for him! Through Luton, Ramsay sent a letter of his intent to leave here with only the clothes on his back and his fiance, IF HIS FIANCE CHOSE THAT PATH! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TALK IS THAT FOR RAMSAY? EXPLAIN TO ME WHEN HE EVER WAS ALLOWED OR TAUGHT OR EVEN WANTED TO SPEAK LIKE THIS? ACT LIKE THIS? WHO BROKE MY BOY!”

Locke texted Osha in a huff, as Roose started to sweat and breathe heavier.

“I-I don’t…” Reek pushed himself into a corner. “I tried to help him… I… I’m not leaving. I don’t want his money! I only want to help him! I would never hurt or use Ramsay! Never!” He sank and started crying.

“I don’t know! Jeyne and Damon had a really bad fight. Harley or… I don’t know is pregnant and… went to the hospital and… she was committed. Damon is sleeping off a hangover. I don’t think anything else set him off. I didn’t try to leave! I called him as soon as I could! I would never-” Reek was hyperventilating beyond being intelligible, as tears streaked down his face. He shook his head helplessly.

“Father! Leave him alone! Go back to your wing and your bed until your therapy sessions. Today I was told the PT was taking you for your first outside walk. Wonderful, go and rest up for it. Now.”

Ramsay began to slowly stalk his own father. Roose blinked in surprise, Locke was still in the hallway, texting. “Ramsay, do not dare...I want to talk to you about...Ramsay!” His voice squawked just like an indignant chicken when Ramsay bodily lifted him and carefully carried him into the hallway.

“I will speak with you after I pack, not before. Go away now, Father.” Ramsay shut and locked the door.

Reek tore at his painfully tight chest and stared in disbelief and horror. He kept shaking his head. _You shouldn’t have done that. HOW did you DO that?_ He tried to hide in his limbs as his hand curled around to pull his chest open.

Ramsay sat next to him then pulled Reek into his lap and gently moved his hands away. He started to slowly circle the poor puppy’s chest and reminded himself to cut Reek’s nails.

“Shhh….hush now...he is gone. You did nothing wrong, puppy...you are safe, Master has you…” He put his nose in Reek’s curls and inhaled deeply. “You asked me what I would be willing to sacrifice for you...the answer is everything. Nothing matters but you and me. I didn’t mean for you to run the Kraken, honey. You have your own job with it if you want it. But I will have nothing to do with anything that I didn’t do for myself. I will become the kind of husband you can admire and not cringe from because I came home with blood on my hands. I can do sales and we can get our own little place. It will be fine, it will. I can’t release you...I love you too much. You are everything to me. And I’ll make you wear that collar and call me Master...but I’ll be a different person in ways you’ll like. I’m just keeping the parts of me you like..and killing off some parts you hate. Fewer panic attacks, less noise, fewer humans...it will be alright..you’ll see.”

Ramsay’s voice cracked but he kept circling Reek’s chest and nuzzling his hair.

“There’s no part of you I hate. I… please, I’m yours. I’m good boy! I don’t need you to change. I’ll do whatever you think we need to. I’d love to be alone with you, but I’d miss our family. I’d still be happy with you. I’d be so happy if you were safer, but I don’t hate any part of you. Just because I’m afraid of somethings doesn’t mean I don’t love you completely. Why… are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I didn’t try to leave! I promise and I called you as soon as I could!”

Ramsay pulled his boy closer and stroked his face. “No sweetie...you did nothing wrong...you are such a good boy...like I said, I can’t ever let you go. It is the pack...I can’t keep them hostage anymore. They challenge, they run, it's driving us all insane. Half the time I wonder if they hate me and after speaking with Damon...I think at least half their hearts despise me. So...I won’t keep them anymore. But they will be taken care of...I’ve seen to that...they will never starve at least. If they are modest with it, they should be just fine. I didn’t give you the Kraken for the reason of leaving me...it was so you would always be supported if I died or fucked up and ended up an alcoholic loser who couldn’t land a good sales job…”

He joked bitterly. “And I know you enjoy the job you do there...and I wanted to have you take a nightmarish place and make it safe and good for you.”

“But, I need you there. I need you with me. NO ONE HATES YOU! No one here! If you think you should let go, that’s fine. I understand but don’t tell yourself they hate you so you can write off your family. You think that will protect your feelings. If you decide the worse case scenario is true than anything else will only be a pleasant surprise, right? But you're cutting off your _family_ . The one that chose you. The one that lived and risked dying for you! Don’t close your heart off to them because you’re hurt. You’ll devastate Alyn and Luton most of all. Alyn cries if you hint he’s been disloyal to you. Luton slaves for you and worships you even if you give him a thumbs up, he’s happy. Damon does love you. Just because he said something stupid on one of the worst nights of his life when he was drunk doesn’t undo the years of friendship you have. Just stop and think about everything they’ve done and you’ve done for them. It’s ok to be exhausted, of course, you are! I don’t blame you at all! I would have jumped off the roof if I was you. Just… if you need to let them go, then let's all be… more like a regular family. Let’s still hang out with each other and visit and call and facebook. And do not fucking tell yourself they hate you. Even _Wolf_ doesn’t hate you.”

Ramsay snorted. “Reek, I’ll never be normal. I can’t do that shit...it has to be all or nothing for me. I have two loves and one of them will be sacrificed for the other if need be. And since I’m not sacrificing you….come on, it’s time for the pack meeting.”

 

Alyn pulled Damon downstairs by his huge arm. “Gods, did that really happen?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.” He carried Cub on his hip and tried to smile at him.

 

Wolf touched Luton’s leg and smiled. “You look ill, Master. You’re scaring me.”

Luton grimly replied, “I’m a bit scared myself today. The pack meeting will be…” Sudden tears came to his eyes and he sniffed. “No one will be physically hurt, don’t worry about something like that, but...it will hurt in other ways. And I couldn’t talk him out of it no matter how hard I tried.” He tried to hide his face as the others came into the room.

Wolf slid Luton’s chair back and knelt before him to hug him. “There, no it looks like you’re comforting me,” he whispered. “You’re a good man, Luton. I’m always proud of you and amazed by you,” he said quickly then pressed his forehead to his Masters.

“Thank you, hon.” Luton stroked Wolf’s hair.

“Is she ok? What happened to her?”

“Yeah. She’s safe. She’s at the psychiatric facility you went to, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Damon sighed and closed his eyes. “Thank the gods, thank the fucking gods. Maybe they can help her.”

“Sit by me.” Alyn pulled Damon into a chair.

Whisper came in holding Skinner’s arm. She sat next to him, pressing close, head on his shoulder. He patted her arm then held it.

Ramsay came in with Reek. He stood at the center of the room, looking at everyone. Icy eyes in a face held tightly, a body held tall and stiffly.

“Thank you for all showing on time.” He looked at each of them.

“I tried to be the leader. I tried to be the Alpha, hell, I even gave head of family a good shot. I stole each of you. I admit it. I held you hostage, through devious means. I admit it. I thought I could help, though I could make things better, control those that needed it when they needed it. Maybe I was wrong. I can’t live anymore with always wondering which of you will try and run next. I can’t tolerate the thought that you each probably half despise me.”

He gestured to Luton. “So… Luton here has some papers you can sign. He can explain the details to you.” Ramsay opened every door and window. “If any of you are done...if you want to leave, go. Take your papers from Luton and I swear I will never contact you, though I will never stop you from contacting Reek in friendship.”

Tears poured down his face but he kept going.

“So anyone can leave with enough to support themselves, without repercussion. I love you each too much to let you hate me and keep trying to run from me. I am aware of how much I fucked up, you don't need to tell me on your way out, please. And Damon, Harley is well cared for. If you want the baby when it’s born, it is yours along with a private nurse. If you do not, I will see the baby well cared for. If you want Harley and she can leave..take her. Otherwise, I will always see to her care inside there and out.”    

Ramsay headed towards the hallway, not wanting to watch them leave. “Luton, tell them and give the papers.” He refused to let them see him break down.

Luton nodded but sobbed for a moment.

Alyn picked up his glass and smashed it on the floor. “TEAR UP WHATEVER SHITTY PAPER-FUCKING FUCK! YOU CAN WIPE THAT PAPER WITH YOUR ASS, RAMSAY!”

Skinner smiled.

Damon started crying, holding his head.


	79. Last Chance to Leave

Alyn shoved Cub at Reek and went to find Ramsay. 

He shoved Ramsay by the shoulders. “I SAID I WAS SORRY! I FUCKED UP! I’M SORRY! FUCK YOU” he blurted, not understanding what he was saying or feeling. “I half HATE you? You- it's… you said- YOU SAID I WAS YOURS! I stopped! I came with you! I never left you! I never asked to leave. JUST-” his hands flew about trying to express whatever the hell he needed to say. “YOU JUST DEAL WITH IT! I mean- I’m not leaving and you can’t fucking make me JUST FUCKING TRY!” 

He backed away with a pained and confused expression. His outburst cooled and he felt lost so he nodded like he had settled something and went to get his boy.

Luton forced himself to speak. “Ramsay has liquidated his entire inheritance for each of you. He has sold the Kraken to Reek and by proxy to me. We each would leave here with enough to support you for life. If you don’t live like an asshole, of course. Uh... I’m not taking my paper but...I have each of yours. It’s all legit and Ramsay isn’t joking..he won’t come after you. He uh...on the in case that no pack members were left, he has chosen to leave here with Reek. He will be leaving behind any work or family connection with his father. So that Reek can have a non-crime life. Ramsay is...I tried to talk to him..tried to talk him out of it...I was told not to tell anyone. He fucking sobbed but he wouldn’t let me talk him out of it..”

Skinner grinned and squeezed Whisper’s arm. “Let me see, Luton.” Whisper looked up at Damon in alarm. Then at her Master and lowered her eyes. She will accept whatever he chooses, she is his, her choice must be with Skinner.

Alyn came in and scooped up Cub. He threw his hand in the air. “See what you did? Assholes!” He carried Cub out like a living teddy bear.

Skinner laughed in disbelief. “I can’t believe he did this. Holy shit.” He laughed and kissed Whisper then stood and tore the papers in half.  Whisper sobbed in relief with her face in her hands.

He found Ramsay in the hallway and threw himself into embracing his friend. “Thank you. I love you too.” He held Ramsay for a moment then pulled away and kissed his cheek laughing.

Ramsay sobbed and tightly clung again. “Thank you for staying with me. I love you. And I am already half loving your smart, clever girl.” He let go and looked horribly embarrassed.

“Well, she adores you.” Skinner rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. “It’s almost annoying,” he joked happily. “You think you still want me around even if I keep talking like this? I think, um… you pulled me out of my shell and I didn’t even know there was a me inside there, heh. You know…” 

Skinner cleared his throat. “Thanks. You did help me… and shit.” He tried to shrug but laughed because they were both so uncomfortable and that was ok. He couldn’t explain how  _ happy _ that made him. 

“Sure..ever since I met you...you know, you were so fucking smart in ways I’d never be..and gods, you just seem like Luton..always so fucking smooth, knowing shit...and so damned talented but..lost. I was. I found you.” Ramsay cleared his throat and looked away, blinking rapidly.   

Skinner squeezed Ramsay’s arm. “If you have all these geniuses throwing away money to work for you, you must be pretty fucking smart yourself, don’t you think?”

Ramsay snorted and gently pushed Skinner away.

Skinner came back to Whisper feeling lighter and more alive than before. “That’s what you wanted, right?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Whisper blushed and smiled. “Thank you, my love. Master.”

Damon’s face had never seemed so boyish to Reek. The giant never seemed too small. He blinked and swallowed painfully before taking a deep breath and trying to steady himself with the table.

Reek knelt beside him. “I can’t tell you what to do,” he said gently. “I know what I want you to do,” he smiled sadly, “but I don’t know if it’s right. What do you want, Damon?”

Damon nodded. “I know what I want now.”

 

Damon slowly came around the corner. “Ramsay… I’m sorry.” He sucked at his pale lips and looked around the room with red eyes. “I’m really sorry.” He swallowed as hot tears brimmed in his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Ramsay slid down the wall, he knew Damon would leave. He whispered, “I asked you not to say anything to me before you go...I can’t..” He hugged himself and sobbed. 

Damon looked at the fur rug for a moment and tried to collect himself. “I want my best friend. I want Harley. I just can’t control her. I can’t be whatever Jeyne needs to be controlled. I can’t help her. I can’t be responsible for Jeyne. I’m so, so fucking glad she’s getting help.” 

Damon covered his face and sank. “ _ I couldn’t do it, _ ” he gasped in a high pitched, distorted voice. “ _ I couldn’t help her.  _ I’m sorry. I love her. I love you. I want to stay. I’m sorry I hurt you, Ramsay! I’m sorry! I don’t- I don’t want to live without you…” Damon crawled over to Ramsay, sobbing. “Don’t… don’t stop loving me.”

Throwing himself at Damon, Ramsay cried in ugly gasps tearing from him. “I do love you! It broke my heart..but..you..said..you wanted..and I just wanted to make you happy..all of you happy! I’m sorry I gave you a sick pet..I’m sorry...I got her help...she has REAL medication and therapy now..you can even visit...it’s…” He broke down.

“Wha-hat?” Damon giggled and wept, feeling too many conflicting things. “A sick pet? You’re sorry? I failed you, dumbshit! What, you-” Damon started laughing. “I- I picked her, I was supposed to help her. I was so stupid! She’s sick! Movies and ice cream and fucking and engagement rings and yelling and hitting don’t fix fucking brain chemistry! I was decades younger three years ago! I was so fucking stupid! It's my fault, and really it’s PETYR’S FUCKING FAULT!” 

He screamed then laughed again. “I can’t murder enough times in my dreams! Just fucking stay my best friend, ok? What do you want? What can I do? I’m sorry. You want me to blow you or something? Buy you a new car? I’m sorry, Ramsay. I love you. I’m staying right here.”

“Just fucking..don’t leave or say you don’t want to be done with me anymore.” Ramsay wiped his eyes and pushed away, staggering to his feet. His tears fell anyway as he staggered to the open door and slammed it shut. “Now, don’t any of you ever again fucking try to run! You made your choice, now stick by it. I can’t take..my pack and family doing that anymore! I just fucking can’t!”

Ramsay suddenly stopped speaking, looking confused then he fell flat on his face. “Got him, Mr. Bolton.” Locke threw Ramsay over his shoulder. “He isn’t leaving or giving anything away, put him in the basement! I’ll cage him if I must, I don’t care what he offers you all, he is MY SON and HE ISN’T LEAVING!” 

Roose stood pale and trembling on a walker this time but his eyes blazed with determination and some painful to see emotion.

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY BOY!”

“Don’t!” Reek screamed. “We all tore up the papers! He isn’t leaving! Take him upstairs! Give him to me! I’ll keep him upstairs!” Reek pulled at Ramsay’s arm, yanking the limp limb as though he could wrestle Ramsay from Locke

. “GIVE HIM TO ME! I’ll take him to his room! I’ll keep him here!” he screamed with a hoarse and cracking voice. “NOW!”

Roose stared at Reek then he gestured to Locke. “Put Ramsay in his room. Reek, if he leaves, I’ll come for you! Don’t take my son! Don’t take my boy from me, I need him.” Roose was horrified as he could hear the emotion in his voice. “Don’t..don’t take my son...not my boy…”

“I’m not. I want him here with his family where he’s safe. I want us to be here to watch Hannah and Rose grow up! I want to be their uncle.”

Luton stood up and went over to Roose. “Sir, everyone is staying. Ramsay was just accepting that we all were staying when Locke darted him. It is fine, Sir. really, Ramsay won’t leave. No one is leaving.”

Roose glared around the room anyway. “Whatever diabolical game this was to set him off like that? That is it. I am done with this resting bullshit. It is obvious I am quite needed. All of you and Ramsay need my guidance.” 

He acted as if he wasn’t slowly slumping over his walker, wishing he’d brought his oxygen tank with him.

“Roose!” Walda looked around frantically then sighed and came in calmly. “Locke what on earth are you thinking? Give Ramsay to Damon and take my husband back to bed before his heart fails him.” She said coldly. “If you’re unable to follow instructions, I’ll simply find someone who can. I think you understand what that would entail.”

Roose tried to bluster. “Dearest, Locke only did as I asked. These...boys and Ramsay...you heard what he did? Walda, I simply have to guide them...did you know MY SON put me out of his ROOM!” He turned a little grayer and gasped a bit more.

_ “Of course _ , they need you! We all do! That’s why we simply  _ must _ see that you make a full recovery. Clearly, Ramsay had already listened to his father. See? The documents are all torn, just as they said. You know how stubborn Ramsay is. Obviously, he had to push you out rather than admit to your face that you were right again. He is a child in some ways, isn’t he, dear? He needs his father to be strong. While he’s resting you should as well. You know how devoted Reek is to your son. Ramsay couldn’t have better care. Now, come along.” She spoke softly and lovingly to her husband then snapped her fingers at Locke giving him a quick glare.

Roose’s eyes challenged any man there to say a single word as Locke carefully carried him away. Whisper kept her eyes on her feet the entire time, but she felt his gaze wash over her. She shivered and leaned into Skinner.

Damon rubbed his chin across Ramsay’s thick hair and rocked him slightly. “It’s ok, Reek. Come on, sweetie.” Damon plucked the dart from Ramsay and gave it to Reek. “Luton, you did a good job. Thank you.” Damon smiled at Skinner and nodded approvingly. 

Reek followed Damon upstairs and collapsed after locking the door behind him. He wrapped himself around Ramsay and growled at every creek in the hallway. 

 

“You ok?” Wolf asked Luton.

Luton nodded then burst into tears, shoulders shaking as he put his face in his hands. He had been terrified that Skinner or Damon would leave...terrified Ramsay would leave...then terrified Roose would have a fatal heart attack while his son languished in the basement. It was overwhelming and it was too much. The smooth, clever, smart Luton had cracked. “Oh, gods...I was afraid...so scared that..someone would go..or Roose would die..oh gods, thank gods for you, Walda!” 

He was beyond being calm and clutched Wolf to him like a favorite blanket to a child.

“Hush, Luton,” Walda soothed. “You poor boy. You work so hard and you’re so unappreciated. No one seems to notice, do they? They think everything you do just  _ happen _ .” She spoke warmly yet firmly. “Damon’s right. You did so well. Go calm yourself with Wolf, honey. He’s such a sweet boy and he worries about you constantly. Let him take care of you.” She caressed Wolf’s hair and smiled at him. 

“Yes, Walda, thanks...for understanding and for letting me have some extra time before I work. Today is…” He shut off a sob and stood up, pulling Wolf with him. “He is the most wonderful thing, isn’t he?” Luton smiled at Wolf then slumped into him, crying.

“Honey, take a few days. At least one, and that’s an order. He is wonderful. You’re absolutely right, dear.”

Wolf picked Luton up and took him to bed. “Want me to put on some music or a nice show for you, Master?”

“Put on...House of Cards, it's a relaxing comedy I like on Netflix...and snuggle me please?” Luton asked as he lay limply on his bed.

“I can do that. Comedy, huh? I guess for lawyers. Just don’t make me watch West Wing. At least Kevin Spacey is at least nice to listen to, isn’t he?”

“True enough. And he is good looking in a very sociopathic sort of way. I also like Veep and Silicon Valley when I am in a real wild humor mood.” Luton admitted as he snuggled into the covers and plumped his pillow.

“Skinner got you into Silicon Valley, didn’t he? I like Veep alright. There. Roll over and I’ll scratch your back for you so you can take a nap.” Wolf pulled off his light V neck t-shirt and dropped his jeans then climbed into bed. 

Luton moaned and said, “Yeah...Skinner got me into Veep, fruit smoothies and got me to read the fucking Harry Potter series too. He thought Snape was my alter ego, he said.” He started snoring upon the last word. 

 

Damon laid Ramsay on the bed and helped Reek take his jeans off. “I can do the rest,” Reek said with a tense smile. 

“Ok.” 

“Thanks-” Reek jumped up and slapped Damon’s face. “DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!”

Damon stared bewildered then took a step back and slowly left without saying anything, consciously trying to tell himself that couldn’t have actually happened. He closed the door behind him and went to check on Alyn. 

 

Damon knocked and tried to open the door but it was locked. 

“I’M NOT LEAVING. FUCK OFF.”

“No one is making you leave-”

“FUCK OFF.”

“No one wants you to leave, Alyn.”

“Whatever. I don’t care. I’m not leaving!”

“Ok, Alyn. You win. You’re not leaving.” Damon rolled his eyes.

“Good!”

Damon leaned into the door. “Thanks for helping me last night. I won’t forget it, Alyn. Thank you.”

Alyn mumbled something sheepishly. Damon smiled. “Ok, I’ll check on you later.”

“Do what you want!” Alyn wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Don’t worry, honey. We aren’t going anywhere. How do you feel, sweet boy?” He turned Cub onto his side and pulled him to his stomach, curling around him tightly.

Cub snuggled into his Master. “Cub stay. Master stay. Cub boo boo...not ow.” He had been scared, so scared earlier when Master broke the glass and yelled so much. Luckily, just before coming out for the meeting, Cub had his medicine. His burns were not hurting and he was so happy that he had Master to himself. That they weren’t leaving. Where would they go? To Cub to leave was something he couldn’t think of, it was too much.

“I love you so much. What do want, sweet boy? Dora? Teen Titans?” He kissed the back of Cub’s shoulders and up his neck. “Huh? What’s nice for Cub?” he said in a lower, more hungry voice.

Cub knew this voice well and the game of choices. He leaned his head far back and gave tiny kisses to his Master’s chin. “Master decide? Please? Master, decide nice. For Cub?”

“Oh, baby! You are such a good boy. Master is so lucky to have you.” He put on the Kidz Bop music that helps Cub relax. “Shh, my good boy. Just relax. Let me enjoy my sweet, wonderful pet. My perfect, beautiful boy.” Alyn climbed over Cub and kissed down his spine. 

Cub started to melt and he whispered, “Love Master. Cub. Love. Master.”

Alyn got up on all fours and smirked but answered sincerely, “I love you too, Cub. More than anything.” He pulled Cub up by his hips and gently pushed his chest down, so  his ass curled up and opened for his Master. “Good boy. I wish you could know how pretty you are. Nothing looks better than this.” He stuck his thumb in his mouth then pulled it out with a pop and rubbed it in circles around Cub’s slowly yielding hole. He was trained so well, so fucking responsive, it made Alyn forget everything else.

With a high-pitched whimper of need, Cub curled his hands into the sheets and started to squirm slightly, panting. “Please? Need Master? Good boy? Please?”

“That’s my good little boy. What a perfect pet I have, don’t I, sweet Cub?” Alyn slid his pants down, one yank at a time with his free hand then pulled out his throbbing dick. He bent down and stroked himself as he licked up Cub’s smooth ball sack to his inviting boy cunt.

Cub shuddered and cried out. He gave a series of tiny whimpers and begged. “Please? Master, Cub needs Master! Please?” He reached up to timidly beg with his hands, softly fluttering against Alyn’s short hair.

“Mmmm, good boy. You want Master to fuck you, Cub?” Alyn’s hot breath was right in between Cub’s spread cheeks. His lips fluttered against Cub’s skin. 

“Please yes! Master, Please? Please? Good boy for Master? Please? F..fuck Cub?” It was a new word for him to say, but he knew what it was and he was conditioned so well, just Alyn wanting it, made Cub want it twice as much.

Alyn sighed. “Gods, good boy.” He ran a finger in circles and then inside of Cub. “Who owns this? Who owns your ass?”

“Master! Master owns! Cub’s Master!” Cub squirmed and he was scared at the darker tone but still in need and in such desperate love. He started to cry a little while whining, squirming a little more.

“Good boy,” Alyn purred. He closed the bottle of lube  and tossed it on the floor. “That’s fucking right I do.” He inserted himself into the wonderful, tight, grasping, soft place his boy opened just for him. “I love being inside you. I wish we could stay like this, connected this way. Who’s my good boy, huh? Who’s my sweet boy Master loves so much?”

“Cub! Is Cub, Master! Master’s Cub! Please? More, Please? Master’s good boy needs…” He whined and tried to pull himself closer and squirmed to pull his Master’s further into himself.

“Baby boy,” Alyn growled desperately, “you could not be anymore perfect, even if you shit money and pissed cocaine. You’re the best boy in the world, and you’re all mine. Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?” Alyn pulled Cub’s hips closer then ran a hand up his back into his silky hair. He started thrusting hard into Cub. “Who owns you?”

“Master! Master owns! Owns Cub! Good boy! Master’s pet! Please? Uh...please! Master owns! Good boy, please?” His words dissolved into eager panting and whining. He moved against his Master, lost in the mounting painful pleasure.

Alyn pushed down into Cub and fell upon him, wrapping his arms around Cub’s shoulders and sucking his neck while he pounded harder and more frantically, growling and moaning like an animal.

Cub screamed out and started to beg while his hands fluttered onto his Master beseechingly. “Master! Please? Please? Cub needs...it..oh please, Master? Good boy, please?” He was nearly shrieking, trying hard not to explode without permission.

“Nuh, uh, not yet, sweetie,” Alyn panted against Cub’s neck. “Tell me you love me.”

He sobbed and shook with the need and trying to not explode. “Love Master! Cub loves! Al..ways...Cub loves Master!”

“ _ What if I never let you come again? Will you still love me? Tell me,”  _ Alyn hissed, “ _ make me believe you. What if keep fucking you and making you come and never let you go? That’s what I want to do with you. Tell me you’d love it.” _

Cub keened then pleaded honestly. “Cub loves Master! Master decides, Master chooses. Cub obeys, Cub loves!” He started to cry wondering if he made his Master angry by being greedy, asking to come. He won’t do it again, never. “Please forgive Cub! Never ask...Master decides! Please? Love Master, Cub loves! Please, forgive! Sorry, Master, Cub loves, Cub wants. Master choose. Always, please?”

Alyn growled and rolled his head back. “Fuck! Yes! Good boy! Go on, sweet Cub. Come for Master now, nice and hard. I want you to shiver in my arms.” Alyn squeezed Cub, hard wrapping his arms and legs around his boy then bit into his shoulder, enough to feel like he couldn’t leave, even if Damon and Locke were trying to steal him, but not hard enough to break his poor, sweet boy’s pretty skin.

Cub felt swallowed by the pain and sharp pleasure that burst through him. “Please! Master!” He screamed and shuddered hard, sobbing as he came.

“Ah-” Alyn came inside Cub, releasing his shoulder as Alyn’s head rolled back again. “Oh, fuck. You’re so perfect. My boy. My precious pet. Shhh, good boy. Good Cub. Master loves you. Don’t cry.” He lightly kissed the shoulder he’d bruised. 

Cub calmed himself to snuffles and clung hard to Alyn. “Love Master. Please? Good boy, please?”

“Yes, you are. You are my good, wonderful boy and I love you so much. You make me so happy, Cub. I’ll always love you. You did so well for Master, just like you always do. Here, poor little Cub, let me get us a nice blanky.” He pulled the comforter up to their shoulders and stayed wrapped around his boy. “I won’t let go, sweetheart. Let’s go to sleep, honey. Do you need anything? Are you ok, my pretty love?”

Cub nodded and snuggled deeper into his Master. “Cub. Need. Master. Please? Naptime?”

“Mmmhmm. Naptime,” Alyn yawned. “I need you more, sweetie.”


	80. Committed to You

About lunchtime, Ramsay knocked on Alyn’s door. “Hey, it's lunchtime. I want to see you first. Let me in.”

Alyn opened one eye and groaned, stretching. “Fuck off, I'm  naked and shit. I'll see you at lunch.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. “Cub? Wake up, honey.” He held Cub to his chest and stared at the door.

Ramsay sighed and stood there.

“Don’t make me force my way in, Alyn. It’ll scare your boy. I’m not here to do anything but talk, okay? Fine. I’ll talk through the fucking doorway then if that is what you want. I knew you would find out about that chip. Everyone just seemed like they wanted to go, to leave me. You panicked when you found out about  the chip, didn’t you? And you know St. Joker always wants freedom...I love you and want to care for you...but I wasn’t going to have you resent or hate me, Alyn. Any of you, I can’t take feeling this way anymore. Like the more I try and help and hold you all, the more you all want to flee. That is all.” He sighed and started to walk away.

Alyn’s door exploded. “FUCK YOU! I never tried to leave you! HATE YOU! Don’t say that to me!  I SAID I WAS SORRY! Stop fucking saying this shit to me! I NEVER tried to leave you and I NEVER let you down! I never say no! I never ask for anything! You know my fucking threats are bullshit and I haven’t even SAID I would leave since I got Cub! Whatever your shit is with Damon or Reek or Skinner it’s NOT WITH ME!”

Alyn clenched his fists and stood in the hallway shaking. “So that’s it. Don’t ever act like I don’t love you, like I’m not loyal again. If you doubt me, fucking kill me like a gods damned man,” Alyn looked away and scrambled for something to say, but didn’t know how to stop Ramsay’s words from stabbing his heart. “ _THAT_ IS ALL” he decided and threw his hands up.

There, that would fix it. He went back in his room to put some clothes on.

Ramsay followed Alyn then pounced, hugging him hard from behind, burying his face in Alyn’s neck and breathing his scent in.

“I’m sorry, Alyn. I’m sorry it hurt you, but I love you and I worry...I know you are loyal, I know you love me back. I will never doubt it again, you’ll never leave me and never stop loving me now. You promised it.” He started to cry and spun Alyn around then grabbed his boy’s head and kissed the forehead.

“You said I was yours. I wasn’t going to leave. I just fucked up… don’t… ok,” Alyn wiped his eyes with a trembling hand. “Stop doing this shit to me.” Alyn’s voice was small and weak.

Ramsay hugged Alyn again tightly.

“I swear it. No more games, no more threats, no more of my doubt like last night. We are square, we are good. No one is leaving and my father and Walda are now keeping an eagle eye on ME. Listen, the casino will be opening soon. Want to be a bouncer, or learn to be a blackjack dealer, or whatever you think of? Otherwise, it’s just going to be a boring job as Chief of Security for you. Permanent, boring full time salary and all...you’ll have to open a proper bank account with Luton!”

Alyn hugged Ramsay back. “Ok. I like Chief of Security. Thank you.”

“Good. Uh..you might want to put some clothes on before you come down to lunch. Walda is bringing the babies and I don’t want my nieces subjected to such horrors, Alyn. Walda is stalking me, or when she isn’t, it’s Locke. What the hell is it they think I am going to do, leap out a window? I am the least suicidal and the MOST rational person in this pack!” He grumbled as he patted Cub’s head and then left the room.

Cub stared at Eyes then looked at his own Master, not scared but confused.

“I TOLD YOU I WAS NAKED, ASSHOLE!” Alyn slammed the door. “Idiot.” He smiled a little and wiped his eyes on his forearm before pulling out some clothes to wear.

 

Ramsay drove into the long driveway of the facility his aunt runs and mutters to Reek, “You know, I thought after Damon, I’d never have to come back here.”

“It will probably be my turn next.” Reek smirked looking out the window. He chewed the back of his lip watching trees and shady green hills slip by.

“Don’t even joke about that! Gods...I’m thinking the smart thing might be, during the next freak out, I will have my aunt reserve us an entire wing of her hospital for the group of us to go stark raving mad in together. Get it out all at once, right? Huh? Amazing idea, right, Reek? Reek? Puppy? Huh? Huh? You listening?” He started to poke then tickle his puppy to make him grin and squirm.

“Yes! Yes!” Reek giggled and jolted. “Ok! I’m listening! That’s a brilliant, sexy idea that makes your hair look awesome!”

“Do you know how I got this awesome hair, Reek? Ideas. I simply thought the idea of how I wanted my hair to grow and look. Therefore, it does...because even the roots in my scalp understand how amazingly powerful and wonderful I am. Because I think these ideas...and they are..you were the best idea ever. Ohh...wait..what if you were created in the image I wanted of you? Getting so deep, puppy...too bad we have to go see Harley. We could bring me to one of the doctor’s and they could bask in my amazing, deep ideas. Alas, those brainiacs will never know that genius was among them.”

Ramsay dramatically sighed as he parked the car.

“Well,” Reek snorted, “that’s for thinking me up this big ass dick. You should use it more.” He winked and laughed getting out of the car. For some stupid reason, the perfectly pleasant building felt taller and more foreboding than it actually was.

Ramsay got out and grabbed Reek’s hand. “Maybe tonight. We can play a game...a  new one that will most certainly involve your big ass dick.” He led them inside and signed them in. They were ushered to a small elegant waiting room. “Your aunt will see you in a moment.”

Reek folded his hands over his knee. “Do you think your aunt will tell us how she’s been doing before we see her?”

“I hope so. I don’t know. I hate this place..when I was younger..my father sent me here. It was a bad time for me, the winter that your dad took you all to some fucking trip or something...you were gone for two weeks and I went a little batshit, I guess. Took it out on this obnoxious little fucking maid that I knew was stealing from us. I flayed her until she admitted it..then I kept going. Father sent me here until you returned. No one like...hurt me or anything at all. They gave me medicine that made me too tired to run away. I spoke with doctors but they didn’t seem to care about my answers. Soon as you returned home, Father got me home too.” Ramsay looked out the window and blinked rapidly.

Reek leaned against Ramsay and moved his hand to Ramsay’s. “I stayed with my uncle when my father was… bad. We must have been.. Eight? Right? The summer before fourth grade?” Reek smiled sadly and felt somehow they were with one another even then, at least in their mind’s now, and what else really mattered?

“Yeah. I don’t like to remember that time. Anyway,” Ramsay leaned closer and whispered into Reek’s ear while nibbling it. “See, my aunt is famous for taking on the clients of criminals, she is also known for taking on extremely violent cases and turning them around. It is rumored that those patients are sometimes treated more aggressively. And my aunt is known to twist or reshape memories, emotions or creating a ticking time bomb if she is hired to do so. If my father has asked her to, my aunt will do whatever she can to keep Jeyne but let Harley be free most of the time. I have no doubt it will work. I just... don’t know how they’ll do it or what if...my father wants a weapon of Jeyne, Reek. He doesn’t need her pregnant, or nursing or caring for a child. So..I’m worried. Because if my aunt comes to tell us the baby was lost, I might hurt her.”

Reek sighed and dropped his head. “If she has the baby… I guess we’ll all raise it?” he asked hopefully.

Ramsay went to answer but his aunt came in, staring down her nose at them both. Roose’s eyes stared down at them, analyzing their every thought it seemed. Her hawk-like nose almost seemed a beak ready to peck at their soft matter.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. Ramsay, introduce me to your..fiance? Am I correct?” Her voice was as soft as Roose’s but with a cold indifference.

Reek stood. “Theon. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well. I am glad to see that my nephew finally is settling down. You are a clear submissive, that is exactly what will help Ramsay, he cannot help-”

Ramsay cut in. “Is she alright? How is Harley’s baby?”

Barb turned her head slowly to glare at Ramsay.

“I see your rudeness has not changed. Pity. You never could stand hearing the truth about anything. Even when you stayed with us, your father only let us baby you. Anytime we tried anything with you, oh, the rage you would show. Fine, fine. The girl is doing well, so is her baby. She is being seen by a very good OBGYN. Receiving medications and therapies that will not interfere with the child. Harley is very tired, she is sedated and Jeyne has been giving her one hell of a fight. We are winning of course. I wanted to speak with you first for two reasons. I would like to speak with Theon since he is her best friend. It might give me insight that will allow us to help her quicker and more efficiently. Also, you should know that Harley will only be having this one visit until next month. That is her next ultrasound and she has requested that Damon be here if he wishes it.  Until then we will be doing intense therapy and she must be calm and focused on her health only. Seeing everyone too much while she fights Jeyne will only make Harley weaker. This is the one visit. Now, Ramsay go see her, while I speak with Theon. When your visit is over, Theon will see her.”

Ramsay glared and said, “So she gets only one visit a month? Can she at least write Damon or take calls? How can I tell my best friend he cannot have any contact at all for a month with his fiance?”

Barb stared at him impassively. “Harley may receive permission to type out a letter to Damon while someone is supervising her. She cannot write the letter as we cannot trust her to hold a pen or pencil yet. However, our typewriter is bolted into the table. Any letter written by our patients is sent the very next day by certified mail. If she wished to write, she will. Any mail she receives will be seen and read ahead of time. Anything deemed upsetting will be blacked out before Harley reads it.”

Ramsay crossed his arms. “You can speak with Theon about Jeyne and Harley all you want. I’ll wait with him while you do it. I don’t trust you alone with my boy.”

Barb glared. “You are awful rude for someone who I am doing a huge favor for.” Ramsay snorted, “I am paying you for it all.” “Yes, but not many hospitals would try as hard as we will save her for your friend.”

Reek looked at Ramsay and quietly asked, “I should _talk_ to her?” _Should I protect Harley or tell the truth?_

Ramsay sighed and nodded. “You can tell her anything that we would tell my father about, puppy. I mean Damon and his relationship with Harley and Jeyne, not the sexual shit, but the basics, yeah. And you can discuss Jeyne’s past and Petyr..her clients. These are all things we could talk to father about.”

Reek nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

Barb gave a brief gesture for them to follow her. A grey office with bamboo furniture is where she led them. She sat behind the desk with a laptop and offered the boys to sit on the overstuffed pillows that covered two deep bamboo seats.

Ramsay made sure he leaned over Reek’s chair while Barb questioned him.

 

An hour later Barb finally closed the laptop and looked at them. “Thank you, Theon for your assistance. Knowing more of her history lets us give her a very specific treatment program.” She turned to look at Ramsay.

“You know your father wishes to keep Jeyne as a weapon. I cannot change that. But I am going to put Jeyne very deeply down and on a very tight leash. There will be specific commands that she will emerge to and descend again to when she leaves here. After seeing her for these few days, it is already our opinion that she need not face institution life for very long. I am very positive we can give Harley her life back. I never fail, ever, at any cost. You know that. So..go visit her and her nurse is on hand if you have questions. Good day, gentlemen.”

Reek rolled his lips together and watched her leave. He was hoping to win some insight of his own. He looked straight up at Ramsay looking down on him. “Do you know where to go?” He smirked. “Hey, I think she likes me.”

Ramsay snorted and got up, grabbing his boy’s arm to pull him along. “Yeah, I know right where she is.”


	81. Don't Forget Me

They went into an elevator that went up only three levels. Stepping out into a dim hallway, Ramsay crossed it to another elevator that had three more floors to it. “The good sign is she is only on the lowest level of the violent patients. Let’s take that as a good thing, right?” He nudged his boy and waited for the doors to slide open.

When it did they were in a lobby that had a locked elevator and thick doors that had to be buzzed open every direction. Ramsay went to a small podium where a very tired and uncaring orderly stood. The man buzzed them in and then they pressed a button in the next hallway to be let into another hall. This nurse smiled nervously at Ramsay, knowing who he was. “This way please to the nurse’s counter. We need you to leave any personal possessions in a locked box. Anything brought for the patient must be searched.”

Reek pulled his pockets out and smiled. 

 

Ramsay grinned and handed over his and Reek’s cell phones. The nurse told them it had to be a short visit and a very calm one. That she is sedated and has been trying hard to overcome her other half. She seems to have gained her confidence.

“Now that she has a safe environment for her to do such a thing, Harley is taking on Jeyne. She knows if she loses a skirmish and Jeyne decides to come up and raise hell, that we can take her on. We have twice already and Harley has managed to go these last three days without a single incident of Jeyne at all. That is pretty good considering how messed upthis poor girl is. We had to wean her off the old medication which was only giving Harley just enough to keep balance. But once pain or extreme upset happens, bam, here would come Jeyne. We have just begun a new regime of medications on her, new ones, your father makes them actually, or you do…plus some really cutting edge therapies.”

The nurse looked slyly at Ramsay who has decided this cunt needed to die. He knew her from parties his aunt would throw that his father forced him to go to when he was still in school. A few times they dated but he dropped her when he saw what an amazingly annoying person she was. 

He knew he couldn't hurt or threaten her in any way back then. Not only was she some distant cousin, but she was his age and a favorite person of his aunt’s. So Ramsay had just told her he didn’t like her mouth. He still doesn’t.  

“Our specialists have made her a priority. She really is an amazing case and will be used without a name as a case in several journals I would think. Rarely do we get a girl so programmed to become insane, conditioned to be a feral killer. Then shattered into two people one that is deadly and crazy, one that is not. The two sides fight against each other and then finally one tries to kill the other. You are very lucky it wasn’t Jeyne trying to kill Harley or neither would be here now.”

Ramsay glared at her. “We were trying to help her by giving her a new name. And we tried to give her doctor’s treatments, then alternative methods.”  

The nurse arched an eyebrow. “Let me guess. The doctor would be the criminal quack Qyburn, right? And the alternate method means you called Maggie, the crazy ass witch to treat her. Both can’t find their own asses with a flashlight.” 

Ramsay spun to stare her directly in her now pale and startled face. “Stop talking before you and I have a problem, Gilly.” With a red face, the nurse began to hurry ahead and then pointed to a room with a shut door.

Harley was sitting in a pretty room with seafoam mural walls, a bed, a bolted down table with bolted down chairs. She has a wall that is all glass and she is standing looking out of it. Her hair is barely brushed, wearing an old sweatsuit and socks and her small frame trembled slightly.

Theon watched Gilly leave, raising his eyebrow. He slowly approached Harley. “Hey…”

When Harley turned slowly to look at them, she was so pale and her eyes so sunken in, Ramsay thought at first she was dead and this was her ghost. Then her colorless lips curved into a smile. A small tired one, but a smile nonetheless. Her voice was hoarse and small, but it was there.

 

“Hi...I’m so glad that let me see you.” She staggered to Reek and tried to hug him, crying. “I thought...no one would ever forgive me...that you just locked me away to..to forget.”

“Is that what they told you? What do we need to forgive you for? We weren’t allowed to see you. This isn’t a punishment. They’re supposed to help you,” Theon said softly. He leaned his cheek down onto her crown.

“They told me I was committed by Ramsay and Luton. They told me I couldn’t see or call any of you. They let me write and tell me after they read it they would send it...but…” She burst into tears again. “No...Harley. No one is mad at you...I put you here for your own safety and so they could help you.” Ramsay petted her head. “You needed help we just can’t give you at home. And there is the baby, right? But it isn’t forever, Harley, just until they think you can control Jeyne on your own.”

Harley nodded but sniffed and hugged tightly to Reek. “Does...Damie know about the baby? Does..he forgive me? What I did? Will he...want to see me or the baby?”

“There’s nothing to forgive you for. Yes. He wants to see you and  raise your child.”

“Are you sure? He broke up with me didn’t he? I’ll let him go, I understand that. Does he want me to sign my rights to the baby away? I will..I can do that.” She assured them. Ramsay smirked and drawled out, “Tell you what, why don’t you write a letter for him and I’ll deliver it? And he can send a response back?”

Harley nodded

“I have one written...they already approved it and..this.” She handed Reek a typed letter and a small print out picture. “This is the first ultrasound, look how tiny it is! They will do another one next month. They said if I was doing well, Damie could come and see it himself..if he wants to.”      

Reek squinted at the black and white photo and turned it this way then that. “Is this the head? Here? Is that a hand?” He gave it to Ramsay so he could see.

Harley gave a tiny laugh then pointed and once she did they could see the shape of the baby, head and little perfect shaped body. “They had to show me too...see?”

Ramsay stared at it and breathed, “Wow...that is like having a tiny alien inside of you.”

“How… are they worried though. I mean, your size and Damon’s size… how will it… will you really be ok?” Reek rubbed his mouth and backed up to touch the wall. She didn’t seem ok.

“Yeah, if the baby is really big, they will do a c section. Either way I won’t have the baby here, for that they bring me to the real hospital.They aren’t equipped to deliver babies here. But they have an obstetrician that will see me once a week until I deliver. Everyone here is nice so far. Even when Jeyne attacked them, they weren’t mean or hurtful. I start a new treatment program, a new therapy tomorrow. They think it will help bury Jeyne down to only come out on command. For real this time...or at least I hope so.”

Harley staggered over to kneel before Ramsay and grabbed his legs. “Please! Please, tell Damon I am sorry. So sorry and I love him if he still wants me. If not..it's fine...I will never bother him..really.”

Ramsay looked startled and glanced pleadingly at Reek.

“Harley, there are far more important things to worry about. God…” Reek  clasped his skull with one hand and grinned. “Damon doesn’t hate you. He cares about you and he won’t take your child away from you and he will be there to raise it, ok? Focus on  _ yourself _ . That’s what matters.”

Gently, Ramsay helped her to her feet then into her bed. “You look tired, rest. Damon will get your letter and the picture, okay? He loves you, Harley and he would NEVER abandon his child, I can promise you.”

“How do I raise a baby when I can’t even take care of myself?” She whispered.

“You won’t do it alone. I don’t know that any of us can take care of ourselves alone.” Reek licked his lips and strolled around the room, looking it over. “This is why you have to worry about yourself. Not me, or Ramsay, not Damon, not even your baby yet. They will always have a home and family to protect them. That’s not an issue.” Reek stopped and smiled gently at her. “Just take care of Harley while you’re here and know your family is waiting for you.”

Harley nodded and then a nurse came in. “Ok, time for your medication, dear and a small nap before lunch and counseling. Say goodbye to your guests.” The nurse went and stood outside the open door to give them all a last moment.

Theon gave Harley a hug and kissed her cheek. “Good bye. I’ll come next time I’m allowed to.”

Ramsay smiled and leaned over to rub Harley’s hair and give her a tiny kiss on the forehead. “I’ll try and bring Reek next monthly visit. You can write to him anytime until then and I’ll see he gets your letters and responds. We’ll get your letter and this picture of the alien you are hosting to Damon. I bet he will come for the ultrasound, too. If he can’t for whatever reason then Reek and I will come to see this alien ultrasound for ourselves! Now rest, cooperate with the doctor's orders, okay? We will be back. You aren’t just dumped here. We want you well and back with us all.”

Harley nodded and tried to grin at them but it was only a weak version of her former smile. The nurse entered and shooed them out.


	82. Something Old, Something New

Theon looked himself over again and scrunched his hair again. He almost flattened it but he wanted to see Ramsay’s reaction to his shitty curly hair. He smirked at his reflection and heard someone yelling to hurry up down the hall. He rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt collar one last time then walked down to the living room to wait for everyone.

Ramsay could be heard through the house, cursing and wailing. It clearly was torture whatever it was and Cub crawled timidly to peek around the corner. He was moving carefully, Master had dressed him up in his new clothes, told him to stay clean. Reek even brushed his hair that Master had very carefully trimmed a mere half inch of. “Just so he doesn’t look like Cousin It, Alyn!” Ramsay had demanded.

So Cub was careful to crawl gently on the floor. He peeked into the room in Roose’s wing to see. He knew he had never come this way before but there were no closed doors...so Cub though it was alright to do so. There was Eyes and he was indeed carrying on vocally, but his father was only fixing his tie and his hair. Cub tried to smother a giggle and quickly crawled away. This must be where the scariest monster lived and Cub didn’t think Alyn would be happy about him being that close to the monster without him.

He crawled carefully until he saw Puppy, who looked extra nice and fancy today. Careful not to touch him and ruin the look, Cub knelt on the floor in front of him and pointed up at Puppy. “Nice...look...nice..puppy. Ma..marry Eyes? Yes? Cub dressed! Cub come too! Ring! Cub saw! Shiny. Oh...Eyes...cry scream...but Cub go see. Bad monster...help Eyes...brush hair..and…” Cub made the motions of fixing a tie. “Fix...it make Eyes cry? It hurt him?” He tilted his head trying to understand it himself.

Theon smirked. “I think he’s just being a baby. Hey, want me to braid your hair?”

“Oh yes! Please?” Cub clapped his hands.

“Cool.” Theon turned his chair and spread his feet. “Come sit here.”

“What do you think?” Wolf turned around. “Oh shit, you look amazing.” Luton belonged on the cover of GQ and carried it off as though it was effortless.

Grinning, Luton grabbed Wolf by his arms and looked him over. “Thank you for that. And as for you...I never in my life thought a perfectly formed windsor would be so sexy. All I can think now is how to get you back out of that lovely suit. And your hair...that salon was worth every penny of that fraudulent asshole’s bill.”

He caressed Wolf’s face as Whisper finally was heard to raise her voice slightly in frustration, “Master please stop it! You really have to stop tugging at the bowtie! You asked specifically for a bow tie and no...a clip on doesn’t count! Dammit Skinner! Third time I have had to fix it for you! You are wrinkling up with all your squirming. Now, I am sorry for being rude and disrespectful, but Master a person can only take so much.”

“Ah!” Skinner pulled away from Whisper and undid the bow tie. “I can only be so nerdy, my love. I’m not wearing it.” He shivered and stomped on the thing once he’d freed himself from it. “Gel in my hair is bad enough. I’m  _ done _ . This is  _ fine. _ Go get ready yourself.” He waved her away and went back to his pacing. 

Whisper knew when to admit defeat. “Yes Master. But Walda may force a tie on you.” She hid her little smile behind her hand as she headed for the bedroom. She has learned how to disagree and give little last jabs like that without pushing her limits. Hurrying now, having wasted over an hour on trying to put Skinner together, Whisper grabbed her dress. When Walda had discovered that Whisper knew nothing of hair or makeup, as her cult never allowed such things...she was thrilled to help her. 

They took a cosmetology course on how to apply different kinds of make up. Walda had taken them to a hairstylist who helped them create bridal styles.  That morning, at five a.m. Walda had driven them to meet the stylist, so Whisper came home in a jogging suit but with lovely complicated hair. The best part of it all was that Skinner didn’t deny her any of this, but he couldn’t bear to let her go without him along. And after the last time she had gone out and run into Stannis, Whisper agreed with him. 

Watching the poor man sit through make up classes and hair stylings was so fun. Walda and Whisper never laughed at him when he could see it, but the look of torment on Skinner’s face was priceless every time. No one was more thrilled than Skinner the day Whisper said classes were over and only on the morning of the wedding would she see the stylist.

As Whisper finished the last touches and swirled in her dress at the full length mirror, she thought it all paid off. The make up seemed right and made her look somehow younger yet more mature. A bronze shimmered along the reddish orange glow of her dress. It was down to her ankles but there was a slit up the right side. Not a very long one, but it went above her knee. One shoulder was bared and there was minor cleavage but even that to Whisper was quite a bit. Taking a deep breath, feeling like both a princess and a lady of the night, Whisper went into the living room to get her small purse and heeled sandals.

Then she stood before them all. “Is...is this alright do you think?”

“Yeah!” Skinner laughed. “You look gorgeous! Stunning! Really!” He sat on the edge of their bed to beam at her. 

“LET’S GO, SHITHEADS! I’M OUT. YOU BETTER BE THERE!” Damon bellowed and rapped on the wall. 

Luton grabbed Wolf and headed into the hall. “Hey, don’t forget to bring this!” He handed Damon a pillow for Harley’s back in the car. “Let her know that I read all of the How To Not Panic While Having a Baby books! I’ve got everything we’ll need ordered online. Drive safe, okay?”

Whisper came out and hugged Damon. “I can’t wait to see Harley again. And to see you happy with her, together. I’ll see you at the wedding.”

Damon stared at Luton, bewildered. “Wait, we’ll need for what? Did you order a whole nursery?” He patted Whisper’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks, sweetie. You know what, Luton, nevermind. One life changing thing at a time. Today’s focus: wedding. Get your head’s in the game, people! ALYN GET READY!” Damon ran  like he had a fire to put out.

“I AM ALREADY!” Alyn shouted back. 

As Cub sat while Reek finished his braid he did something. He heard his Master bellow and hid his mouth in his hands and GIGGLED. Cub has become used to shouting and can tell the difference now in angry or regular. Alyn had whined more than Cub himself as he got ready and Cub had to leave so he wouldn’t giggle then.

He peeked up at Puppy, hoping that his friend wouldn’t be offended but would see the humor in it too.

“Pretty silly, huh?” Reek confided softly.

Wolf watched Reek from around a corner as he leaned against the hallway wall. He looked a lot like Theon. He seemed content. So why was his gentle smile so heartbreaking? Wolf tapped his shoe against the tile then moved the leather loafer at different angles, watching the shine run this way and that. Maybe it was just the sense of permanence that made his heart a little heavy. He leaned back and yawned, waiting for Luton.

Luton slipped up behind Wolf and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What are you thinking?”

Wolf shrugged. “I dunno. What about you?”

“Well, I’m thinking I have to get to the Kraken like yesterday because any moment Walda will be heading this way. And she will be heading out to help me organize, but she expects me there first. And as we have seen recently, it’s not good to piss her off. I have never seen her get mean..yet..she can get mean, you know? But then I saw my lovely pet and wondered if...are you alright with all of it now? With...him? Why don’t you come with me instead of with the the others? I’d love to have your help.” Luton was nervous for Wolf to say he still loved Theon that way. He couldn’t handle it, he just couldn’t.

“Ok.” Wolf pressed his lips, smiling shyly. “You look like a handsome actor who was cast to play the seductive CEO.” Wolf snorted and wrapped his arms around Luton’s. 

 

Harley was given by Barb’s order, a cosmetologist and hair stylist. She was also provided with a maternity maid of honor’s dress. “Everything has to be soft and understated, please. Damie likes me that way best and I will draw enough attention with this stomach. And it’s Reek’s day, not mine.”

But it felt like her day too, because Damie was coming and she was going home after the wedding. She will have to see a doctor once a month and her therapist twice a week and take medications. If any of this is missed, Harley will be forced to go back again. She doesn’t plan on going back, she likes being just one person. Jeyne can still be felt sometimes but Harley cannot hear her speak at all.

She had re-dyed her hair in the hospital once she was moved downstairs to where Damie had stayed. Living there had given her more freedom and they allowed her an appointment to a hairdresser with supervision. So even though she wore a long ice blue silk dress, with a simple corset top, with free flowing to the floor, the classic look was ruined slightly by the rainbow streaked blonde hair. Harley didn’t tell Damon about it yet, though she talked about nearly everything else in her letters to him. She wrote him once a day and it was always mailed right away.

The hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail that was threaded with small glittery rhinestones, same as Whisper’s. Of course, Harley was sure that her stomach was going to be more of a shock than her hair. 

Harley was being stuffed with healthy food and shakes. Plus, she had cravings that forced her to devour everything non human. Yet her body weight stayed just above too thin. Except for her stomach, it was larger than she thought possible. She constantly stared at the ultrasound pictures then would ask, if they were sure it wasn’t quadruplets.

Everytime Harley goes into a room her stomach proceeds her, she hasn’t seen her feet in quite some time. And it take an eternity to leave a chair which is sad because she constantly needs to pee. Rubbing her stomach, Harley grinned. “Wait until you meet your daddy. He is coming for us. Oh and uncle Reek…and _ auntie  _ Ramsay.” She giggled and watched out the window as an orderly was setting her luggage out. 

Damon pulled up and screeched to a stop. He hopped out and jogged up the building.

 

“Hey.” He laid a hand on the receptionist’s desk. “I’m here for Harley.”

A nurse came first and handed him a bunch of scripts and a small bag of pills. He was handed a schedule of her medication times, of her at home meditations and therapies. Also her next appointments for therapy and doctors. “It will be a lot, but once the baby is born, she won’t be seeing the ob gyn as much. Instead it will pediatric appointments.” 

The nurse grinned at him. Gilly never liked Damon anymore than Ramsay’s other friends. But this was the one she remembered being around the most. He was a lot healthier looking now and not strung out. She still hated him, she always thought he was the real reason Ramsay didn’t want to keep dating her.

“We did the best we could with getting her ready for the wedding. It goes without saying, no liquor or drugs of any kind. No smoking. We had a few instances when she first got here of finding Jeyne somehow on the damned roof smoking with a janitor. Of course, that was awhile back now. But the urge might be there is she becomes unstable. Which I am sure won’t happen.”

Damon blinked at Gilly. “I’m sorry, did you need something from me?”

Barb came over and glared hard at the nurse. “You are dismissed. Go find something else to do before this dismissal is to leave us.” She waited until Gilly fled before turning to Damon. 

“I am very sorry for that, Damon. Well, I must say that I am happy to see Harley able to go home. She has made excellent progress and I am sure you will all be pleased with our results. I want to make a point of telling you this one thing. The entire time even from the moment she arrived, wild and panicked as she was when she awoke, Harley insisted on being on our side. I never had a patient work so hard on her own treatment, so determined to please you, to bury Jeyne for the sake of you and your child. Now there is one last thing. This.”

She handed him a small baggie. “In there are three very small remote controls and the directions to them. They create the doorway to Jeyne. Red to make her appear. Yellow to make her stay within distance. Purple to make her obey if she is resistant. Blue to make Jeyne submerge again. And you must be very careful using this. One is for Roose, one for Ramsay and one for you.”

Damon stared at the remotes and closed the box as he closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Barb looked at him with Roose’s eyes. “I am sorry, young man. We never misled you about the depths we would go to ensure this child’s safety and yet allow Roose what he needs of her. However, Harley herself as you know still will have her own issues. So no putting her under stress, follow her schedules of medications and doctors as it is written. On the in case, keep that remote on you at all times. Harley has been in an excellent mood and her baby, your baby, is very healthy and due in two weeks. She is waiting for you in the room to your left. I shall see you both at the wedding.”

Damon opened the door and leaned in. “Hey, sweetie. Ready?”

With a gasp, Harley turned from the window and saw Damie. She rushed towards him the best she could. It looked more like a slow moving attack from the tsunami of blue silk covered stomach with a small multi colored head. “Damie! Oh, yes, I missed you so much, I love you! You look amazing!” 

“Hey, baby.” He knelt to hug her. “Take it easy. Let’s get going, honey, we’re just a little behind. Do you need me to carry you?”

Harley giggled as she kept trying to kiss his chin. “You couldn't lift me, Damie! I am huge! This baby is already as big as you! Did you remember to get them a wedding gift from us?” 

“Nope. Come on.” Damon picked her up carefully. “Wolf is still heavier. Maybe he swallowed some bowling balls, or maybe it's all the product in his hair.” She snorted and hit his shoulder lightly.

“I knew you would forget their gift! You are lucky that I have crafts therapy here! It’s that big package right there, all gift wrapped. Careful when you go get it, okay? Don’t just stick it in the trunk, please? It’s fragile. It is homemade but I hope they like it anyway.” Harley babbled the whole way to the car, clinging lovingly to Damon. 


	83. Where We Begin

He set her down by the car gently. “Baby, I was kidding. Of course I didn’t forget. I’m sure they’ll like both. Just take it nice and easy. Very zen… chill. That’s what the doctor recommends. Here we go. Hope you didn’t wear eyeliner.” He smiled and rubbed her leg. “You look really cute, sweetie.”

Harley beamed and put her tiny hands on the sides of his face as if she couldn't believe she was finally with him again. “Thank you, Master. And no eyeliner, no foundation even. Is..is it alright that I dyed my hair like this? And you look so handsome, I can’t believe I am finally with you again. That I can finally go home to our pack and that they are getting married! Oh...Damie, Master, here!” 

She grabbed his large hand and put it on her stomach. The baby was kicking hard as if wanting to join in the reunion. “See, even Dylan is excited. But I will remain calm, I promise.”

“Hey, Dylan.” Damon grinned. “Be careful with your mommy. She’s tiny. He’ll be pretty close to his cousins, I think.” He rubbed her tummy a little and pulled his hand away to merge onto the highway. “Your hair is fine. It’s cute. I don’t want to control you anymore, honey. We’re together, we’re parents, let's take things slow and get to know each other again. Ok?”

Harley kept her head looking out the window but instantly chirped out, “Okay. I can’t wait to see how they decorated the Kraken for the wedding and reception! I’m sure it must be amazing. I can’t wait to see everyone again. Will Cub be at the wedding too? I brought him a little present.”

Theon sat behind his old bar and checked his watch. Probably time to go soon. The bar looked so clean now, that was the word that kept coming to mind;  _ clean _ . Healthier, brighter, and clean. Not exactly new, but not the same. He rested his head on the bar for just a moment to smell the wood. That was the same. The name Greyjoy died today, and that mostly felt wonderful. His family name was only ever a painful burden. It just felt strange to walk out of your childhood home and leave it in ruins.

Damon texted him in all caps, which reminded him to silence his phone. 

**Omw**

 

“Stop pacing, it is annoying.” Roose snapped. Ramsay spun and stared at him. “Really? What if he changes his mind? He might panic and...I think this tradition is stupid I want to be with him.”

Roose sighed. “Ramsay, the boy is in love with you. I am sure he isn’t running away. Look, Luton is signalling you. You need to get in place now.” He might still not be up to his health again, but he was stronger. 

His hand clamped on Ramsay’s shoulder then he stared at his son for a moment. “I am happy for you and Reek. And I am proud of you.” Ramsay stared at his father and then as suppressed tears filled his eyes, he gave a sharp nod. Then he hugged his father quickly. 

Clearing his throat, Roose said, “I am going to see Theon...I will see you inside. Now go.”

Roose leaned into the bar. “Theon, may I come in?”

Theon jumped back from the door. “Oh, sure. I was just leaving.” He stepped aside to give Mr. Bolton some room.

Roose slowly entered then sat down on a chair, gesturing for Reek to do the same. He stared at him for a moment before softly speaking.

“My son has been in hopeless love with you since childhood. Had I known it was actual love rather than just obsession back then, I might have allowed it sooner. However, I still think I made the right choice. You both needed to go through your troubles to reach this point. It makes a marriage stronger if you already know how to handle struggling times together as well as the good times. I believe you two will have a very strong marriage. I am pleased to welcome you into our Bolton family. And…” He stood up and held out one pale hand.

“I would be honored to walk you to Ramsay. Please, think of me as your father too.”

“Thank you, Sir… me? But… don’t you want to walk Ramsay?” How had it never occurred to him that this could be an issue? He probably should have agreed to the rehearsal Walda suggested. He laughed. 

“Oh, wow… there isn’t anyone to walk me, is there? Poor Harley… I don’t know if she’d be comfortable standing and walking to the music as far along as she is…” he chewed his lip. “But you’re  _ Ramsay’s  _ father,” he grinned at Mr. Bolton to his own horror and laughed again, “and he’ll be moved and mortified.”

Roose gave a thin smile and put his hands on Theon’s shoulders. “Calm yourself, you are acting like a nervous bride. Listen, Ramsay won’t mind as he is already waiting with your surprise Justice of the Peace. If it doesn’t feel right for me to walk you, then that is perfectly fine. I take no offense.” 

He looked up and then with a hint of humor in his eyes, Roose said, “I think the answer of that is done. Hear me, there are folks to walk you, because all of your family is here. In fact, I think Harley would never let you hear the end of it if you took away her part. And as for walking down the aisle, I think it’s covered.”

He pointed to the pack all lingering at the doorway. Whisper leaned towards Luton and poked him to speak. “Uh, excuse me? We were wondering, can the pack walk you down the aisle? We all feel like you are ours too….and we should be the ones giving you away.”

Theon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck blushing. “Wow, in a group hug like the end of Mary Tyler Moore?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Alyn whispered.

“I will.” Wolf pushed through. “I’m the only one besides Harley who knew you before Ramsay. She’s your maid of honor.” Wolf shrugged.

“Really?” Theon was glad he was sitting. “You would  _ do that _ ?” 

Wolf smiled his trying-not-to smile. “Yeah.” He looked back at Luton raising his eyebrows.  _ Huh? _

Luton gave a nod back and smiled, relieved. This was the closure his boy needed to free himself from the ghost of Theon. Cub was silent but he was giving his Puppy a crooked grin as he relaxed in Alyn’s arms. He was very careful to keep his outfit neat and his hair straight and smooth in it’s braid.

Roose nodded firmly and announced, “There. That is all settled now. Wolf will walk Theon down the aisle. Walda has done an amazing job by the way. A thick pink carpet that you’ll walk down to an amazing stage setting. I need everyone in position in front of the door soon. Like in five minutes. I wouldn’t be late if I were you, Walda is in pure general form right now. I myself am terrified.” He spoke flatly but there was a bit of truth to that last statement in his eyes.

“Where is Damon? We need him and Harley right now.”

“He texted me about five minutes ago saying they were parking. They’re probably looking for everyone. Let’s, uh, go find them.” Theon motioned for everyone to leave and started walking out. “There’s not a lot of people here, right?” He loosened his collar. Maybe they should have eloped. This was a lot of attention. It couldn’t last very long… right? Then they’d have a honeymoon. He smiled to himself and focused on that.

Roose patted Theon’s shoulder and replied softly, soothingly as he guided him out of the bar. 

“No, only a few at the wedding itself as you and Ramsay wished. The Tyrells, Tyrion Lannister, my sister and your pack. The reception upstairs, that will include those we are trying to wine and dine for the casino. And you know all of them, they are your own clients, Theon. No strangers, no chaos and of course, this wedding reception will be quite calm. Music, speeches and dancing. Nothing else. Take a deep breath, Ramsay is waiting for you, to hold and love forever. You can do this. I will be proud to call you my son in law. I’ll see you inside, Theon. Oh, there is Damon, where is oh….” 

Roose’s normal demeanor actually showed surprise at the sheer size of the stomach bearing down upon them. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Theon smiled and waved to Harley over everyone’s heads. 

Harley’s stomach managed to clear her a path even more efficiently than Damon could. She waddled up to her best friend and hugged him as Dylan kicked at Reek. “I’m so happy for you! Are you excited? You look like a fucking model you know!” 

She grinned at Theon and tried to not cry. “Oh gods...I am so emotional now...I am so...you and Ramsay are so…” She started to cry anyway and hugged him tighter. “Damie, did you remember to bring the tissue pack I asked for? Think I might need it soon.”

“Aw, sure, sweetheart.” Damon wrapped an arm around her and gave her a little hug. “Here you go. Aw, geez, look at him, baby. Hey, who’s going to walk you-”

“I’m not a bride!” Theon snapped laughing nervously. “I mean… Wolf. Who’s with Ramsay?”

“Well everyone wanted to see you… you know he’s probably standing up there by now.” Alyn frowned at his watch. 

“Let’s go, sweetie. EVERYONE MOVE IT!” Damon barked. 

 

Ramsay stood on the dias nervously. His father came to stand with him, to keep him calm. Even after the music struck, Ramsay was sure that Damon would rush in to whisper that Reek had fled. Even when Damon and Harley came in and took their places. 

Even as Damon stood next to him and Ramsay watched. Luton came in with Walda. Reek left, he was sure of it. Then Alyn and Cub came in, the boy carefully holding the ring box. Reek left, he was positive. Whisper and Skinner came in and Ramsay held his breath. 

When Ramsay saw Wolf walking his Puppy down the aisle, he sagged into his father and Damon for a moment. “He is here...he is really going to marry me…” He whispered and Roose nodded. “Yes, he loves you. Now pull yourself together.”

The justice of the peace walked over to stand before them. Meera gave a serene smile to both Harley and Theon. She was enrolled in college but enjoyed marrying folks as much as matchmaking. The Kraken being taken over and being cast out had been the best thing to ever happen to her. This was her way of giving back the same joy to her friends that had shared the nightmare of the Kraken. Ramsay smirked at Theon, hoping he would enjoy the little gift of finding an old friend to marry them. 

Theon grinned. Wolf squeezed his arm and smiled softly before letting him go.

Theon stood in front of Ramsay and briefly looked out at the crowd staring back. He grabbed Ramsay’s hand and held it tightly.

Ramsay pulled Reek closer and whispered into his ear. “You came to me on your own, puppy. Nothing will ever match the feeling I have right now. I love you so much. Mine forever, yours forever.” He kissed his cheek and pulled back, grinning. 

Theon swallowed and gave Ramsay his other trembling hand to hold. He stared into Ramsay's eyes and let everything fade away.

Jeyne stood next to Reek and Damon stood next to Ramsay. Roose sat next to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. “You have done such a wonderful job. All this, the babies and keeping everyone in line while I have been sick. Thank you, my dear. What would I ever have done without you.”

Walda wiped her eyes. “Thank you. Gods, Ramsay is so happy. He’s  _ actually _ happy,” she whispered, laughing. “Look at sweet Theon, that's his whole world really.” She couldn't stop smiling or crying.

Cub was trembling slightly with excitement as he watched the ring box in his hands. Of course his Master had the ring until it was time. He felt extra timid around this many people but Alyn kept him very close and in his lap. The words he didn’t understand much of and they were boring. Then his eyes landed on Harley’s huge stomach and he found something to stare at until it was time for him to give Eyes the rings.

Harley stared at Ramsay and Reek with tears in her eyes. She saw Theon, the crazy kid, the jacked up teen that wanted to become a model. Jeyne and Theon swearing they were going to run away together to a private island. Promising to run away to a shiny city where Theon would be a model and Jeyne could figure out how to do something other than fuck or kill. 

She saw Ramsay the way he used to be. Glaring at her while skinning her. Eyes trying to charm her, soft words that never worked. Somehow, this wasn’t that Ramsay or that Theon anymore. Reek and Ramsay were meant to be together, it was sort of crazily fated. Reek glowed and Ramsay looked happy, really happy for the first time. Harley grinned at Damon then went back to paying attention to the ceremony.

Meera read the Shakespeare’s Sonnet Twenty Nine as Theon had requested:

 

_ When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes _ __  
_ I all alone beweep my outcast state, _ __  
_ And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, _ __  
_ And look upon myself, and curse my fate, _ __  
_ Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, _ __  
_ Featured like him, like him with friends possessed, _ __  
_ Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope, _ __  
_ With what I most enjoy contented least; _ __  
_ Yet in these thoughts my self almost despising, _ __  
_ Haply I think on thee, and then my state, _ __  
_ Like to the lark at break of day arising _ __  
_ From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; _ __  
_ For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings _ _  
_ __ That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

 

Theon grinned his goofy lopsided way. Then inhaled sharply when Meera said, “Repeat after me. I Theon, take you Ramsay, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I, Theon, take you, Ramsay,” he giggled a little and squeezed Ramsay’s hands, “to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“To honor and obey, to love and to cherish til’ death do we part.” Meera smiled at Theon then glanced at Harley with an incredulous grin. 

“To honor and obey, to love and to cherish til’ death do we part.”

Meera leaned towards Ramsay and whispered, “Ready?”

Ramsay nodded and looked directly at his beloved puppy. He stared into those large eyes and repeated, “I, Ramsay, take you, Theon to be my lawfully wedded husband. To honor and guide, to love and cherish til’ death do we part.”

Harley gave a glance to Alyn and a quick jerk of her head. Cub nearly whimpered in excitement as the rings went into the little box and Cub held them. Alyn stood up with him and went forward, letting Cub extend both hands with the opened ring box. Two gold bands with the Bolton X on them both.

Theon smirked and slid the precious metal onto Ramsay’s left ring finger repeating, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s wrist tightly and slid the ring onto his thin finger, smirking. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Reek swallowed and fell into Ramsay’s eyes again. Meera pronounced them husbands, and introduced Theon to them as ‘Theon Bolton.’ He had to laugh a little and kissed Ramsay’s cheek before they fled.


	84. Forever Hold Your Peace

 

Ramsay grinned nicely at the flirting bartender then said, “Hurry up with my drink, honey, don’t want my puppy to catch me with you. I’d get in trouble with him, big trouble.” He took his expertly made drink from the elegant thin hand with the large golden ring.

“Well, you’re married now so you better watch who you flirt with.I think your husband is going to whisk you away before too long. Oh, man, I can’t talk much more to all these people. Everyone’s looking at me.   _ I can’t believe I don’t want to be the center of attention.  _  I’m really glad we mostly just have friends and family here, though. It’s nice… it’s really nice.”

Theon poured himself a double and  clicked his glass against Ramsay’s.

“But...I thought you were model material? Did you play me false? Was I bamboozled? Besides, think of all those selfies, your head against so many grinning other heads, I think I see a bald spot! Poor puppy….we shall have plenty of time to rest. Two weeks, on the hot sand, watching crashing waves, I am going to snorkel and drown while you laugh at me as you go by like a fucking dolphin…bars and a nice view from our hotel at night of clubs and amusement parks, whatever you want.” Ramsay drew his boy in for a kiss.

Theon pulled away. “You ARE kidding about the bald spot, right?!”

Ramsay snorted and gave him a gentle shove. “You are fine. You are handsome and your hair is perfect. Oh no...my father is heading for the damned stage. I thought we finished all that speech shit. No...why?” He grabbed Reek’s hand in panic. “I swear to you if for some reason he starts killing...I had NOTHING to do with it.”

“But- there’s no one- he can’t kill anyone here!” Reek held Ramsay’s hand then felt both relieved and terrified as he realized, “Oh, shit. He’s really going to say something.”

Roose lifted the microphone to his pale thin lips and his soft voice went across the room. He was still thin and he had an oxygen tank with him, but he still seemed as imposing as ever.

“Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but I sense the party is about to get dark and loud the way it should at a young person’s party. So before it does, I wanted to let my son and my son in law hear me correct them on a few things. Sometimes, when a father sees his children make an error or go down a path he does not like, he changes things on them.” 

Roose’s pale eyes impaled both Ramsay and Reek. Harley was squeezing Damon’s arm, whispering, “No, don’t let him ruin this for them...oh gods..does he have my remote on him, Damie? Please tell me he doesn’t, not at Reek’s wedding, I can’t, please…”

“He wouldn’t,” Damon whispered, clutching her to his chest. “Not when you’re pregnant and still recovering from all that head trauma.”

Roose continued after a pause. “These two young men were going to take a honeymoon for two weeks in some commercial hotel at a tourist beach. This was canceled, gentlemen.” His eyes narrowed down upon them. “No son or son in law of mine will be seen dallying there.”

Another pause as he took a moment to breathe. Olenna threw her napkin down, snorted and then yelled, “Oh, knock it off, Roose, look at the young faces! They think you are about to start killing or make them divorce or god knows what these fools think! Get on with it and stop torturing the boys and the rest of us.”

Roose glared at her for ruining his fun then gave a rueful twist of his lips to Ramsay and Reek. Ramsay who was ready to grab his boy and storm out before his father could hurt them anymore.

“I have therefore taken charge of your honeymoon. I have rented you a private island. You will have to sail there and back. It isn’t very large but the cabin on it is. There will be a staff of four who also live all year upon this island and know it well. They will teach you how not to kill yourself in the water. I am sure your first goal will be to punch a shark, but you might wish to reconsider it. And you will take a month.”

Theon’s jaw dropped then he laughed. “Thank you!” He came around the bar and hugged Ramsay. “I’m going to take a bag full of books.”

For a moment, Ramsay felt like he would faint and then he nodded at his father. With a hoarse voice, he said, “Thank you, Sir.” 

Roose nodded back. “Also...I am not sure if most of you are aware of this, but Ramsay and his friends were kind enough to move in while Walda was just getting home and I was in the hospital. They were an amazing help and I am grateful for what they all did for us. But I think it is time for the young folks to move on before our twins start crawling under their feet. So I have purchased a three-story home three blocks from here. And Luton here will show you that it is fully paid for and in the names of Ramsay and Theon Bolton. Now, continue on with your partying.”

Ramsay stared at Reek. “Did I hear that right? Did you hear that right? What the hell has happened here? How much did you let me drink? What did you put in my drink?”

“I don’t… is it our own house? Is it a pack house? Three stories! Holy drowned god… I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Sounds like a pack house. Yeah. Wow.” Ramsay started towards his father but dragged Reek with him as if needing the support. “Father? Are you joking? Did you really..give us a house and the honeymoon? A pack house?”

Roose stared down his nose. “No hotel tourist packages. And yes, a pack house which I hope you can all keep somewhat in order. Now off to you both, enjoy yourselves. I will have your pack get the house in order and move in by the time you return from your honeymoon. Go drink and dance with your guests and then get your tickets for the plane from Walda. Off with you both.”

Ramsay grinned and replied, “Thank you, Sir.” He looked over at Walda and said, “You planned the whole thing then let him scare us with it? You really are sadistic, I have noticed that during our stay. Guess you really are a Bolton, aren’t you?” He went over and gave her a very quick hug then backed up, reaching for Reek as if for saving.

“That’s right,” Walda giggled. “Watch out for Theon now that he’s a Bolton too.” She squeezed her shoulders in and clasped her hands happily. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Theon said sincerely. “Thank you, Walda.”

Ramsay turned away and said too loudly, “Hey, they are turning the dance lights on! We should finish our drinks and you can dance for me!”

Harley grabbed Damon’s hand. “Did you hear that? We have a huge house to live in! Oh, gods...will Ramsay let us have a nursery? Or will the baby sleep with us? Is it deleaded?”

“Baby,” Damon laughed, “I think he had it made for us. Walda obviously had a hand in this, so what do you want to bet there already is a nursery?” He leaned down to her tummy. “Here, that, Dylan? You get to live with your uncles! Oh, gods, Harley.” Damon rose to look down at her. “He’s really going to have two parents and a house. I mean a nice, safe house. He’s going to go to school and all that shit kids are supposed to do. Wow.”

Harley giggled. “Can you imagine what parent teacher nights will be like? Or if Dylan has problems with a bully? Oh, gods...how do we explain Uncle Ramsay to teachers?”

“We’ll have to donate a new computer lab just to cover our bases.” Damon grinned and pulled Harley into his lap. She kissed Damon’s cheek then giggled and pointed discreetly to Cub. “Oh cute..he is trying to dance. I bet once Dylan gets older, like toddler age, he will see Cub as his best playmate.”

Cub started bouncing in Alyn’s lap watching the lights and listening to the music. It was the happy dance sounds from his radio and he started to clap.

Alyn rubbed his nose into Cub’s neck and gently chewed it where it met his shoulder. “Silly boy. There playing the good songs, huh?”

“Master! Like..radio! Cub dance, see? See?” He tried to push up and wave with his arms like the dancers on the floor were. His arms looked more like he was drowning, but the crooked grin and the bounce grew.

Theon came over and danced, slithering, rolling his hips and shoulders, with Cub. He slid this way and that and pumped his hands up with Cub grinning.

Cub giggled and began to try and match Puppy. “Master! Puppy! See? Dance! Cub dance! See? See? Yay! Dance, see?” He renewed his efforts, nearly hiding Alyn under the limbs everywhere. Ramsay came by grinning. “Aw...let the kids go dance! Alyn, if you don’t want to take him, let Damon or Wolf take him to dance with Reek.”

“”You want to dance, little boy?” Alyn looked at the dance for then at Ramsay. “What if they run him over?” He pursed his lips and squinted then chugged more whiskey from the bottle.

“That is why someone will carry him, idiot! Damon, Wolf, would one of you be kind enough to take Cub to dance with Puppy, please?” Cub gave Alyn a pleading look. “Please? Cub dance Puppy? Please? Good Cub, please?” He timidly nudged Alyn under his chin gently. 

Wolf got up from the table and watched Luton’s face for any objection when Theon quickly decided, “I’ll take him! I’m going to miss him on my trip.” Wolf froze and sat down again. Oh yeah, maybe that would have been just a little awkward. He covered his mouth and snorted, wondering if Ramsay would laugh if he asked the DJ to play My Humps… or if he’d get stabby.

Reek picked up Cub. “Harley, next dance?”

Giggling, Harley said, “Sure. Cub first!” Cub threw his hands in the air and was bounding wildly. His arms didn’t match the rhythm but his bouncing did. “Dance! Puppy! See? See? Dance! Please?”

Groaning, Harley got to her feet. “I need the ladies room. Be back folks.” She started to waddle towards the bathroom, smiling at the sight of Cub trying to dance.

Damon followed her. “You ok? Just piss? No pain? Is he still moving?”

“Oh, he is grooving to the music alright. But no pain, just a baby dancing on my bladder.” Harley grinned at Damie. “You plan on coming into the ladies room? I saw Olenna go in there just a minute ago. No telling what she might say or do to you for entering sacred female ground.” She teased.

“I’ll wait. If you dance you should take a break after and drink some water. I’ll rub your feet. I didn’t get to take care of you this whole time.”

Harley hugged him quickly. “Don’t worry, I can’t see or reach anything below my stomach. I’ll need plenty of help. When the baby is born..you’ll be all kinds of help. Since a baby feeds constantly, day and night at first...I’ll need you to help watch him so I can sleep, eat or use the bathroom. And on occasion, I can pump milk and you can feed Dylan with a bottle. So you’ll have plenty of time to care for me…” 

“Yeah, and when you’re recovering especially. Taking care of my son isn’t, like, a favor to you, though. It’s for me and him too. He needs guy time, I can totally tell already. Ah, he’s going to break and ruin so many expensive things,” Damon predicted. “He’ll be a little hurricane.”

Harley rolled her eyes. “The only female influence he will have is me, Whisper and Walda. Oh, gods...he will be so rough and tough because of you all. At least Reek and Cub will be a gentling influence. I really have to pee!” She waddled fast into the bathroom and nearly ran over Olenna to get into a stall.

“Sorry!” She yelled.

“I understand, dear. I have carried children myself. Why they find the bladder so comfy to bounce upon I don’t think we shall ever know.” Olenna sang out before she left the bathroom to nearly run into Damon. 

“Good grief, boy! Do you think pregnancy doesn’t allow a woman to remember how to urinate without your assistance? Back up, young man, you are giving me a crick in the neck trying to look at you. Ah..better. Now…” She latched onto Damon’s arm. 

“Too crowded and dark now. Help an old woman to her seat, would you, dear boy?”

“WOLF!” Damon snapped. “Luton! Send your pretty boy to help Olenna cross the dance floor.” Luton narrowed his eyes at Damon’s tone but nodded sharply.

Wolf sighed but went without complaining and extended his arm to the Tyrell matriarch. 

“Thanks, man.”

Olenna looked at Wolf, then blinked and froze for a very brief second. She had known Sansa Stark for a while. And she had seen pictures of all her family and friends. Calmly, Olenna matched his name and face then smiled serenely, instantly choosing to forget it. Then extended her arm. 

“Thank you..err..Wolf, was it? How unique...you must be so interesting for such a name. Look how big you are, more handsome and softer features than Damon here. And I am sure you are more soft spoken and polite. It amazes me, Damon. You know during the planning of Roose’s wedding, I not only offered your little girl in there a job but even offered to pay Roose for her. He was considering it, I think, at least a little...but that little stubborn fluffy thing was adamant. She loved you and chose your big dumb self over a lovely career, home, and excellent social status, not to mention utter freedom. And yet, that girl chose you. I’ll never understand it.”


	85. Play My Favorite Song

Shaking her head, Olenna gave Wolf her grip. “Come, walk with me and tell me something of interest...or any good gossip? How about Tyrion over there? Have anything juicy on him?”

“Um, no. I don’t know much about anyone I’m afraid,” Wolf said softly and looked longingly at his seat beside Luton. 

Luton smoothly cut in and grabbed Olenna’s other arm so both could move her forward. “Ah, you are pumping the wrong person for information, my dearest. Wolf here is new...he has not met many folks here before. However, I might have something on a few folks that might interest you. See how the Manderly’s are sticking close together like that? Well….”

 

A bit later as the music started to slow a little, Ramsay stood up and spoke to the DJ. “Excuse me ladies and gents, but there has been a special request. Oh and a wedding gift all in one, I guess. For Theon Bolton, who shall hopefully grace his new husband with a song.”

A few waiters rolled in a white grand piano with a large gold bow around it. Ramsay smirked at Theon and then said, “Now you won’t have to wait for a wedding to play music. It will go in whatever room you want to put it. Do you like it, puppy?”

Theon bit his lip grinning and nodded. “I love it. Thank you so much.” He walked up to it and looked it over, running two fingers across the smooth surface. He sat down and closed his eyes, remembering when they danced outside in the freezing cold while pizza burned on an ill-conceived grill. He smiled, opening his eyes and played The Cure’s Love Song.

Ramsay leaned against the piano and sipped whiskey while staring at his lovely puppy playing their song. He tasted burnt pizza and snowflakes instead of the sting of liquor. Harley grinned and then shut her eyes, listening to the music, leaning against Damon. Cub was sitting in Alyn’s lap, he had started to doze as it was such a big day. He even danced with Puppy and Wuf danced with him too. He heard the music and his eyes opened. He gasped at the piano and watched Puppy. “Master! See? Puppy! Music! See?”

Harley stretched and stood. “Back to the potty again.” Suddenly, Cub squirmed then pointed excitedly. “Master? Magic! See?” Cub pointed to Tyrion walking by, then to his own ear. “See? Please? Cub see Magic? Please? Master? Please?”

Luton held out his hand to Wolf, “Hey, why waste the music? Let’s dance, honey..a slow dance.”

“Oh… me? Yeah, alright.” Wolf blushed and took Luton’s hand.

“Who else did you think I was asking, silly?” Luton pulled Wolf out among the some of the dancers on the darkened floor. He winked at Whisper who was watching them wistfully then he gave a quick but meaningful glare to Skinner. Cub was nearly climbing Alyn now and gesturing towards the dwarf. “Please? Magic? Please? Master? See? See magic!”

Cub bounced and the soda he was given by Ramsay in secret earlier plus his small nap has slightly revitalized him. 

Whisper blushed at Luton’s not so subtle look at Skinner and turned to grin at Cub. “Alyn...Ramsay has been slipping Cub sips of Mountain Dew since we go here. It may have kicked in a second time.”

“Gods damn it, Ramsay,” Alyn muttered. “Alright, more dancing, little boy?” Alyn couldn’t help but smile sloppily.

Cub was frustrated, he couldn’t get Alyn to understand. “See? Want...to...see….Magic...him...See? Please, Master?” He spoke as carefully and as enunciated as he could while pointing at Tyrion.

“Ohhhh, that Lannister guy. Let’s see.” Alyn picked Cub up and took him to see his uncle. Cub clapped and kissed Alyn’s cheek. “Thank you, Master.” He managed to carefully say. When they approached Tyrion, Cub waved wildly. “Hi! Magic! Hi! Is Cub, see? Cub had ring! Gave! Cub did! Hi!”

Tyrion snorted looking at what Joffrey had become, but then he straightened his red face and tried to remember who he was now. “Yes. I saw. Well done!” Tyrion raised his glass to Cub, then emptied it.

Cub gave a happy crooked smile and his simple eyes beamed in pride. “Magic? Ear? See?” He pointed towards his ear, hoping for a trick as he clung to Alyn. Cub likes Magic, but he can sense that Tyrion has had lots to drink. Cub has lots of experience in seeing what that looks like. Shyly, he snuggled close into Alyn but still peeks and grins hopefully at Magic.

Tyrion raised a finger. “Ah. I have a new trick somewhere around here.” He took a napkin a gave it a little shake then stuffed it into his fist. “Aberracadabeera!” He pumped his fist three times then splayed his fingers open to reveal an empty hand. “Tada!”

Cub laughed and clapped his hands. “Yay! All gone! Master, see? Master? All gone, see?” He looked up at Alyn to make sure he saw the incredible amazing trick.

 

Harley groaned and held her stomach as she washed her hands. She waited a moment but the pain passed and she headed out of the bathroom. “Hey, Damie! Let’s dance, huh, please? It’s a slow one, I can’t get hurt with a slow dance.”

“Ok, sweetie. If you get over tired or get a headache, you have to tell me and we’ll stop.How did you like everything? It was pretty nice, right?”

“Thanks, Damie. Yeah, it was amazing! Walda did so well and did you see how happy Reek was! How handsome they both were, it was really romantic! And Roose giving them a huge house and we will set it all up for them!” Harley babbled as she swung to the piano music. “And a month on a private island! I am so jealous!” She ignored the minor cramping.

“Maybe Walda will help you. Would you like that?”

“Walda has her own twins. Maybe we can do playdates and she can show me how to do basic care stuff. But I won’t bug her with it, she must be incredibly busy.” Harley spun slowly to the music and then gasped. “Oh. I think I might be done dancing.”

“I meant with our wedding.” Damon frowned and bent down to look her in the face. “What’s wrong?”

“You...you still plan to marry me? I thought you didn’t want...that you just wanted the baby and have me as...OHFUCKSHITTHATFUCKINGHURTSNAZIWAFFLEFUCKNUGGETS!” Harley bent over holding her stomach as it seemed to the eye to ripple under the fabric. A splash was heard and Harley screamed another string of curses.

“Ramsay! ALYN! SOMETHING HAPPENED!” Damon held both of Harley’s hands and completely blanked on what he was supposed to do. 

“Hold on. Stay, Cub.” Alyn handed poor Cub over to Tyrion as he stammered objections.

“Hey, it’s fine. Her water broke. You’re sober right?” Alyn asked calmly.

“Uh… yeah.. Am I?! I can’t remember!”

“We’re right by the hospital. WE NEED A DRIVER!” He announced.

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s hand and ran over. “Uh...shit...we aren’t sober, ambulance, it's a better idea!” With a sigh of disdain Roose made his way over with Walda. “Dear, please instruct Damon while I have our men clear the way for the paramedics. Already been called, Ramsay, put your phone back in your pocket. Walda, don’t get too close, this could bring Jeyne out even beyond her therapies.”

Roose went to speak with Locke and then he went to the microphone.

“Excuse me folks. Please do not be alarmed but our lovely Harley is about to become a mother. As most of you should know, some women react rather loudly and I would ask that until the ambulance come, if everyone could remain away from the couple. Damon and Harley need a little space while they wait for the ambulance.”

Cub shrunk in Tyrion’s arms. He was scared for New, he could tell her swearing was pain not anger. He was also scared to be here when his whole family was over there. What if Alyn left him with Magic again? He liked the funny little man but was scared the whole time. Only having Skinner and Luton with him made it tolerable.

Harley looked up at the ring of faces and snarled at Damon. “I AM NOT FUCKING JEYNE YET, BUT THIS MANY AROUND ME...OH SHIT,AHHHH!” She held onto Damon’s finger and squeezed then to Ramsay’s horror he heard a crack. “Holy shit! Did you break Damon’s finger? Reek, fuck, she is turning into the Hulk!”

“Nah, I think she just popped it.”

“It’s alright, Harley. They come and go.” Walda pulled out her phone. “Let’s time the contractions and see how close they are.”

Nodding, Harley tried to remember those breathing lessons she received from a nurse at the institution. “They hit really hard..then grow worse...Damie...what if...it brings Jeyne out? Walda, I swear, Jeyne won’t hurt you...but...oh crap..here it comes...FUCKFUCKFUCKSHITSHIT!” 

The next time she was able to speak, Harley gasped out, “Reek! Ramsay! I am sorry..didn’t mean to ruin your wedding! Sorry! Oh gods...did Roose hear me swear like that, Damie? Can others hear me? Nevermind, I want the pack surrounding me..that way they can hide it when I swear like that.” Her words were already jagged and she started to pant and whine again, leading to another screaming outburst of cursing. 

Luton pulled Wolf over and Whisper pulled Skinner to close around and hide Harley. “Does she really think we can hide how loud she is? Yes, Harley, my father has excellent hearing. He hears every curse you throw out. Everyone can hear you! What inventive cursing though! I think they all understand.” Ramsay joked to her grinning, then stared up at the frowning faces. “What? She asked!”

Theon shoved past Ramsay. “Hey. I’m here.” He knelt beside Harley and took her hand. “You want to lean on a table or lay on the floor? Damon, get her a cup of ice.”

Harley started to pant and in an effort not to end up breaking Reek’s hands, she threw her arms around his neck to brace herself then began to scream curses into his ear as her body tensed in pain. As the pain swelled she unwittingly began to strangle Reek. “Uh...yeah..that isn’t gonna work.” Muttered Ramsay as he tried to get her suddenly rock hard arms off of Reek’s neck. He pried her off and she latched onto him as he cried out in shock. “Ah, shit! She has a tight fucking grip! Where the fuck did you send Damon for the ice, deep fucking North? Walda, why is she turning into a boa constrictor?” He winced as Harley’s grip on his arm grew tighter before Harley slumped towards the ground.

“Reek! She bruised me if not downright fractured my good arm!” Ramsay complained as Luton reached forward to catch the girl on her way to the floor. “No! I want to be down here...it’s nice and cool.” Harley muttered as she sat on her knees. 

“All the muscles in her body are contracting, Ramsay,” Walda said dryly. “That’s why they’re called contractions.” Grumbling, Ramsay stuck his arm in her face, “Look, she tried to break it off! Reek, you should be getting ME ice! She is just having a giant baby, my arm is NEEDED!”

“Here.” Damon shoved a cup in her face. 

Theon snatched it impatiently. “Try sucking on some ice,” he said gently. He took out his decorative handkerchief and put ice inside it, then held it to the back of Harley’s neck. “Reek didn’t come to my wedding,” he mumbled under his breath.

Harley sighed in relief and sucked on the ice, rocking on her knees, arching so the ice pressed into her neck. She started to pant again but this time her eyes rolled wildly. “Uh...D..da...damie...I feel like...Walda..I want to push. I…” A gush of blood and water came this time and she grabbed onto Damon’s leg. She screamed and then the sounds of an ambulance came through. Ramsay looked at Walda wide eyed. “Uh..if that thing is following Damie’s size..won’t that be bad for her to push it out?”

“They’re here, honey. The paramedics are coming.” Walda waved them over.

Theon looked at the medics then Ramsay. “I have to go with her,” he said with wide, frightened eyes.

“She’s fine. We’ll meet her,” Walda reassured him.

A deep growl was heard from Jeyne as the paramedics got closer. “They can’t have the baby, I won’t let them take it, Damie.” She bared her teeth even as she was too weak to really do more than cling to his massive leg. 

“I’ll come with you. Relax, honey. They’re here to help Dylan.”

Nodding weakly, Harley tried to push Jeyne back as the medics came closer, but she clung harder to Damon. Another contraction hit hard and she started to scream. The paramedics took the opportunity to get her on the stretcher and strap her in, while one took her pulse and set an IV. “Alright, we want to have you in the hospital before you have this baby. You need to NOT push.” He said calmly to Harley.

She finished the contraction and snarled at him. “NOT PUSH? HOW THE LIVING FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO PUSH? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY..YOU...you…” He smiled slightly up at Damon. “I gave a little morphine to relax her till we get there. It is only a small dose and it won’t last long so we need to move fast. But you must keep her from pushing, alright? This is a c-section job...too dangerous for vaginal birth.”

The paramedics worked fast to get her into the ambulance and make room for Damon. “The rest of your..friends can follow us.”


	86. Welcome to Your Pack

“Damie? I want a purple popsicle please.” Harley said pleasantly, staring at the strange green tenting that seemed to grow from just below her breasts. “Are we camping? I always wanted to try camping. Do we have popsicles?” Harley groaned and wondered why she couldn't move. “Damie? You still want to marry me? And...be my  husband and not just Dylan’s dad? Are you sure? And can I have a popsicle? I love you, you know. I want to marry you.”

“I don’t think you can eat right now, baby,” Damon said queasily. He was sweating and turning pale on the other side of the room.

“Oh, okay. Hey, what's that crying sound? Oh, OH! AM I GIVING BIRTH? IS THAT THE BABY? IS IT DYLAN?”

 

Cub lay dozing in Alyn’s lap in the small private waiting room Roose had the nurse give to them. He kept sending Ramsay on small missions along with Reek as they seemed the most nervous. “Ramsay, Walda’s sweater is in the car and it seems a tad chilly. Please retrieve it. Reek, do you think you could find us some coffee?”

Whisper, Skinner and Luton had left their laptops in the Kraken so they remembered to bring them. All three were clicking away on different things. “I scheduled a private nurse to teach Harley and Damon on baby care for the next three or four days until they come home. I found a nurse to assist at home too, if that is agreeable?” Luton announced.

Roose looked at Walda. “Should we have them stay with this nurse at our house for a bit after while the boys move everyone’s stuff over? It is probably best she go into an already set up home. I am sure you will help the boys set up the nursery correctly, dear.”

Luton piped up again. “Oh yeah, I already bought everything! From a breast pump to a bouncer, to the walker and the carseat and the tricycle. I didn’t forget a thing, even got a changing table. Even bought a baby first aid kit and a defibrillator!” He looked at them all proudly.

“I’ll take a look and make sure they have what they need before they come home.” Walda couldn’t stop smiling.

“Okay.” Luton said.

Roose cleared his throat. “Luton, do you remember those papers I asked you for, that case I put you on? Is it done?” Luton nodded. “Yes Sir, it is.” He handed over some papers to Roose in a few manilla folders.

“Good. No time like the present then. Alyn, you and Damon have something in common...actually you all do now. None of you bear any last names anymore. You gave them up along with your pasts and former names in some cases, once you met Ramsay. I am giving you a name back as my thanks for caring for my son. Luton got the paperwork through and I have officially adopted each of you as Boltons. Including Damon. Harley is still under the name Baelish officially but when she marries Damon, that will change. And their son has a last name, a strong one to start with now.”

Alyn swallowed and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Sir.” He looked at Luton and smirked. “You always did seem like his son, anyhow.”

Luton snorted, “You always seemed like a bratty little brother to me.” Whisper looked at the papers with Skinner. “Look, it seems so strange… Kenneth Bolton. Whisper Bolton. If we marry I can tell you I want to be an independent feminist and keep my own name and you can let me.” She teased gently, nudging him.

“Whoah.” Skinner kept staring at the paper. “Wow. We’re really a family… We should all get Bolton tattoos!” he laughed, immediately embarrassing himself but he was still too drunk to care. Having had a few herself, Whisper giggled and whispered into his ear, “Where would you have me get the tattoo, Master?”

Theon laughed in his surprisingly hearty barking way, and bent over, leaning into Wolf.

Ramsay came back with Walda’s sweater and looked at their faces. “Aww..what did I miss? Did the baby come already? What did you make me miss, father? Over a sweater!” He handed the sweater to Walda and frowned at them all, still swaying a little. “What did you do to my Reek? Why is he laughing and hanging onto Wolf? Who dranked him? I mean..who..what nurse got him drunk, I'll skin that whore alive!”  

“Darling, shhhh. Don’t call me that on our wedding night… and in public… and also you are drunk. And I want a safeword.” He snorted and giggled rolling back and putting his hands behind his head.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes and pointed with great menace at Cub, who was dozing next to where Wolf and Reek were. “Why does Wolf need wordsafe with you? I didn’t...you wanna fuck him on our wedding night?”

“Ramsay, I was joking! I’m- over here.  No one’s… we’re in a waiting room… in a hospital… _with your father,”_ Theon tried to whisper.

“Yeah...Damon is..having a baby..you shouldn’t..does the baby need a safe word? Who the hell is the word for? I won’t...call you...sorry bout it...eh...Egbert. Go with it...yeah.” Ramsay nodded to himself then stumbled over to pet Cub who startled awake. “Sorry...Wolf. No hard feeling, buddy...like you...just..no safe words for you...nope…”

Cub stared up at Eyes and sleepily muttered, “No..is Cub. Eyes! Is Wuf. There. Cub..uh..Master? Please?” The issue was too complex for the half awake boy curled on the hospital sofa being heavily petted by the drunk man. He was too well behaved to move away thus hurting Eyes feelings but Cub was not happy about the hands dragging through his hair.

“Ram-Ramsay,” Theon stood up and put his hands in the air. “Wow. You’re, you are drunk you gotta go home. I’ll take you. Come on. Wait! Where’s the baby? Does Harley need me?”

“Luton, did any of you show Ramsay your surprise?” Walda said loudly, redirecting them.

Roose leaned towards Whisper and asked quietly, “Dear girl, would you mind getting some coffee into them? I am sure you and Skinner can find the cafeteria or at least a nurse’s station? I am aware you are both tipsy, but you are at least capable of seeing and walking still, yes?”

Whisper nodded, in her buzzed state she dared to actually look up at Roose though her eyes were respectful and submissive still. “Yes, Sir. Shall I get coffee for everyone?” She stood up and reached for Skinner’s hand. Roose nodded and sighed as he watched Walda try and keep the boys distracted.

Luton shook his head, “I don’t think we had time to give you guys any gifts yet. Or surprised..I mean surprises. Sorry, near the end I thought it was safe to have a few. Whoops.” He gave a rueful smile to Walda. “Uh..yeah..Ramsay..Theon..we got gifts on our own..but..one we did tog...together…yur Dad, I mean..Sir. And Walda.”

Ramsay finally had a hold of Reek, sitting slumped on the couch with his boy in his lap. He squeezed him and said sweetly and loudly in his ear, “Hear that? Got us a surprise! They love us! What...what did they get us, puppy?”

“We have all taken your last name Ramsay! We are Boltons now, we are permanently in every way legally your family. Your brothers...wellll, not Wh..Har...they the girls aren’t. Sisters..yep. I drank a little. Sorry. Surpise? Wait...has anyone checked on baby? If Dylan gave birth to Harley yet? Wolf? Do you know?” Luton blinked at Wolf. Cub was awake now and listening. He still did not understand much

Wolf slung a heavy arm around Luton’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. They’ll tell us straight away. I bet he is a massive thing.”

 

The nurse approached Damon with a bundle that was the size of the twins now. “He was certainly a big one. Thank the Gods you kept her from pushing until she got here. Your son is healthy, hold him while we care for his mother.” The multicolored towel covered all but a small face with bright blue eyes that stared up with no fear.

Small lips pursed and seemed to pffft at Damon as if scoffing him for his nerves. A tuft of hair stood up ridiculously on the top of his forehead. It was golden blond. There was a dimple in his chin. As the nurse went to pass him over, Dylan kicked him with a small foot, it seemed to be a greeting somehow.

Damon held his son and gave him a finger to grip. “Hello, Dylan.” His eyes opened briefly. “Baby, I think he’s going to have brown eyes like you.” Damon lightly jerked his finger back and forth. “Good grip, buddy. Look, this is the world. What do you think?” He glanced at a nurse. “Can I take him to see his family?”

Harley muttered something but the nurse grinned and nodded. “Go on and let him see his family. We need to finish getting Harley stitched and into a nice clean bed, then you can bring the baby to meet mommy.”

“Don’t worry, honey. He’s perfect.”

 

“Hey,” Damon came into the waiting room with his son in his arms. “This is Dylan Ramsay. Don’t get too close yet.Infants don’t have a strong immune system.” Damon smiled at Ramsay.

Taking great care to not touch the baby, Ramsay leaned over him, accidentally dragging Reek with him. “You...named him Dylan Ramsay Bolton? He looks like you..and he is big like you. Oh my gods. Ree-honey! They had a baby, look!” Ramsay swayed slightly but had teary eyes that he tried to hide. “He named me after his baby, puppy!

Whisper came a little closer and grinned. “He is adorable, he really does look like you, Damon. How is Harley?” Luton kept a bit of a distance too but he smiled and whispered to the baby, “Hey there, Dylan. Welcome to our pack, kiddo.”

Roose gave a small approving nod after looking the baby over. “He will be a handful as he gets older. A fine, healthy son for you, Damon. Congratulations. I also commend you on his name.”

Dylan peeked up at them all then scrunched up his face and gave one loud bellow, before drifting off to sleep.

Cub gave a whimper and squeezed under the chairs. Another of those baby things. This one was larger, almost like the girls at the house. Will this one crawl and grab his hair or stick fingers in his nose, mouth and eyes too?

“A little Damon-Harley named after Ramsay…” Alyn sighed and looked around for his boy. “Cub?”

“Wait, Dylan Ramsay _what_?” Damon said suddenly.

Cub poked his head out from under the chair and whined. Then he timidly crawled to Alyn’s feet, giving fearful glances up at the bundle.

Luton gasped, “Oh shit..yeah, you weren’t here for that...uh..yeah...Roose adopted me, you, Skinner, Whisper, and Cub. We are all Boltons, brothers..uh...Whisper is a girl..but..yeah. You are Damon Bolton, Harley is Jeyne Baelish on paper still..so...if you marry, then she’ll be Bolton too. You named him after Ramsay? Wolf, look at Dylan, he’s huge!”

Roose patted Damon’s shoulder. “You deserve a strong last name and I have always thought of you as a son. And look, it is like I have a grandson.”

“Oh,” Damon stood there a moment. “Oh gods. Thank you, Sir. I…”

Theon squeezed sanitizer out of a dispenser on the waiting room wall and rubbed it all around his hands. “Gimme me little Dylan. You look like you are fainting. I’ll take him.” Theon stole the baby away and yawned with him. “Oh my. So sleepy! What a big night you had!”

Wolf and Alyn grabbed Damon’s arms at the same time, but we unable to keep him up. “You have to stop doing this,” Alyn laughed.

“At least we’re in hospital,” Wolf muttered. He groaned and tried to at least help Damon land gently.

“I’m fine. Just hold on a minute.”

“Uh, excuse me?” A nervous nurse stood in the doorway. “The mother is ready and insistent on meeting her son.”

“Ok!” Theon snuck past Damon before he could protest. His best friend would have the next month to be alone with Damon and Dylan. He needed these few moments while he could snatch them.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You did great, Harley. Here he is. He’s just wonderful.” He handed her son over to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, hey! Look at him...he is huge, oh gods, he looks like Damie! Right now I am numb, I can’t feel anything yet. But my arms work and oh, I guess he is hungry. Oh dear..I am so sorry to crash your reception like that!” Harley stared at her son, just amazed at him, at his perfect fingers and toes.

“He had to come to the party, right, buddy?”

Dylan latched onto her nipple like a barracuda and Harley winced. “I think he’s a cannibal! Ouch, hey, there is plenty, don’t destroy me.” She giggled and gently played with the silly tuft of hair pointing at her from his little otherwise bald head.

Looking at up Reek, Harley grinned. “So here we are. We started trying to smuggle the two of us with money and cocaine away from Ramsay and Damon. And here you are married to Ramsay and I am holding Damon’s baby. Which plan was this one again?”

“Yeah. Heh.” Theon leaned on the railing beside her. “It's good, right? We came out pretty well, you think?

Harley grinned up with Jeyne’s grin. “Yeah, actually this is the best it ever could turned out for us. We finally had a plan that worked! Dylan has how many uncles by the way? Oh, does Cub count as a cousin, I can’t see him as uncle..”

Roose stood up. “Alright, I think since everyone has seen the baby we should begin to disperse. Ramsay you will wait here with Damon until your husband is ready to leave. I am leaving Locke to drive you home and I have left Tormund here to guard my grandson. Damon, you will give Harley our congratulations. I am sure that Walda will wish to visit her tomorrow. You are excused from work for paternity leave. Two months unless there is a crisis.” He gave a thin smirk. “My wife has shown me the importance of a father being there with the newborn.”

“Oh, _thank you_ ,” Damon fought with every bit of dwindling strength he had not to cry or worse.


	87. A Dolphin, A Dragon, and Dylan

Ramsay spun in the water, looking for his puppy who indeed was a dolphin in the water. A hand yanked Ramsay’s ankle and he's found himself underwater as his mischievous merman took off. He broke through to the air and hollered playfully, “You play dirty! Just like a damned Siren...that is right, isn’t it?” 

He blinked to get the water out of his eyes and tried to see if he could at least spy a limb. “I guess I have forgotten that I let a Kraken back into the water! Will I ever see you again now that you have the advantage? Will you take me into the deeper waters and drown me? Will you abandon me for some handsome pirate or merman or some shit? Alas, whatever the fuck will I do?” Ramsay flailed dramatically and pretended to sink in despair.

Theon popped up through an eruption of water and tossed his head back. The sun felt so good on his skin, which was turning a healthy golden brown already. He floated on his back, lazily swishing his toes and fingers through the water. “Just us for a whole month.” He closed his eyes and listened to the water lapping against the poolside. He came as Theon, but it felt like his last stand. There was nothing to hide behind, no one to distract them, nowhere to run but it wasn’t Ramsay he had to face anymore and he wasn’t scared. “I’m so glad I can’t get pregnant,” he laughed.

Ramsay gave an evil smirk. “It’s too bad..you could be barefoot and pregnant, in a pink apron….aww..the image is so cute..except one thing. I am the ONLY thing I like keeping your full attention. And a baby would ruin that…” He swam over to his water sprite and grabbed his hair, pulling him in for a biting kiss. “I’m sick of swimming...let’s do something else...hmm...what else could we possibly do, puppy?”

“Mmm… we could dry off and, um…” Theon rubbed his face under Ramsay’s chin. “You can relax. I can take care of you.” 

Ramsay grinned. “You are going to have to take extra good care of your husband, Reek. look at how exhausted I am, spending all afternoon trying to catch a slippery kraken so you could have your water. Now, you should massage my aching muscles and make up for my extreme efforts on your behalf. I hope there will be time to play and nap before the maid calls us for dinner.”

He let his hands trail down the thin wet back, tracing his puppy’s scars. “I love you, puppy.” 

Theon whimpered softly and kissed his Master’s neck. “Mmmhmm. I’ll make you feel better. I want to worship your body,” he whispered dreamily. “I’ll start with your toes and see how far up I get. Hey! Watch this!” Theon dropped and swam through Ramsay’s legs to pop up behind him, holding Ramsay in his arms. “I can carry you now. Its part of my plan to seduce your brains out.” He scanned the pool deck. “Where'd my drink get to?”

Ramsay reached over and just managed to reach his phone and press a button. “Bring us new drinks, please.” He relaxed into Reek’s arms. “I could get used to this. Everyone at my beck and call, you worshiping me...hmmm. Go on then, sweet boy, worship your Master. Show me that you are my good boy, my loving husband. It just occured to me, we haven’t had sex out here yet. And the sun is starting to go down. Let’s drink a little more while you introduce me to this new plan. Where my loving husband worships me…”

He allowed himself to float inside his puppy’s embrace and rolled his head back. “There are still at least two things on our list we haven’t gotten to yet. You haven’t fucked me and you haven’t used our puppy gear yet. And that is a full expensive costume I’ll have you know. Only the best for my puppy.” Ramsay grinned wickedly at his boy. “Oh, and wait till you see the new paddle I brought for you, sweetie. It has your name burned into the wood. For when my puppy needs to feel naughty.”

Giggling, Ramsay idly kicked his legs in the water. “Go on, puppy, you can take care of your Master. And then you can decide how I should fuck my husband tonight. Oh, here comes our drinks. Thank you, dear. No, that is all. You can just bring dinner out here when it’s ready. Thank you.” The expressionless woman nodded and disappeared.  Ramsay leaned closer to that perfect ear, stretching himself and lifting. It was a very odd position but Ramsay was trying to whisper.

“Where the fuck does my father find these servants of his? When I was little do you know that I thought they were robots? Robots that my father made in a lab? I still always look for a sign of it. I could ride your ass on the table and she would continue to set it around us.” He took a quick upwards leap and nipped his puppy’s ear. 

Theon gasped and dropped Ramsay in the water. “Oh shit! Oh, shit!” He grabbed Ramsay’s arm and pulled him up. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” The flush blooming on his chest and face couldn’t be hidden by his new tan. “Oh, god. Are you ok?” He could cry he was so frustrated with himself.

Ramsay chuckled and pulled his boy into his wet embrace. “Hush, puppy. Where is my good boy, huh? No crying, you aren’t in trouble, sweetie. Let’s see if I can make you think of something that won’t make you cry.” He lifted Reek to sit on the edge of the pool and began to kiss down his chest as his hands slowly crawled up his boy’s skinny thighs.

Reek rubbed the inside of his knees under Ramsay’s ribs. He watched Ramsay’s full lips pull into a smile and exhaled slowly. He made that old fatal mistake of looking into Ramsay’s eyes and smiling. “It’s impossible… trying to think around you. It’s like talking to a line of pure, uncut cocaine. How am I supposed to not… just melt and… anything for you?” He bit his lip and frowned, leaning into Ramsay, forehead first. “Why did your Aunt say I’m ‘clearly submissive’ after just looking at me?” His bottom lip protruded into pouting. He lowered his chin to look up at Ramsay with his large, round eyes.

“This month is already flying by...but hopefully while we are here I am going to get some new ideas for us…” Grinning, Ramsay leaned down to try some. 

 

Cub had the roller in his hands and was proudly rolling it across the white expanse. He has been lucky to be good with paints and drawing. It gives him a chance to truly feel he is helping his pack. Painting is calming, it is soothing and Cub loves it. Every chance he gets, Cub will paint the rooms of the new house.

Of course, he makes sure that he doesn’t do it if Alyn frowns or looks like he says yes but means no. And if Alyn tells him it's time to stop, Cub puts down the roller instantly. But it felt good to have something that is a talent, that is all Cub’s contribution. Yet, it is also dangerous, he knows this deep down.

If Master ever felt Cub’s attention was more on anything besides him, oh, it would be very bad. However, Cub has learned how to be clever. Like any young boy, he learns his way around his authority figure. So he would give his big begging eyes and simply beg, “Master? Paint with Cub? Please? Master show..Cub colors? Master make colors? WIth Cub, please?” Usually Alyn will have other things to do and make Skinner, Whisper or Wolf go paint.

Cub will be sad when everything is painted. But maybe he can ask Alyn if he can have something else to paint or draw on. Whisper looked over at Cub and gently smiled. “That is beautiful, Cub. I thought you were only going to whitewash..but that is stunning. They are going to love it. Dylan will love it.” She was glad that she allowed Cub to help her paint in the nursery. 

Whisper stared at the mural of a stronghold with a knight standing on a parapet. Perched on the tower was a large black dragon with fiery eyes. They weren’t scary, they were wise and they were old but the scaling and size of the reptile told of winning fierce battles. There were rivers, mountains, fantastical trees and amazing creatures that you could just see peeking from different landscapes. 

“Cub, I want you to illustrate a book for me” Whisper said slowly as the ideas flew through her head. Nodding eagerly, Cub wondered what Pretty meant. He will ask Master if he can and what illstate means. 

 

Harley lay on the floor next to Dylan who was beating her in the head with his binkie. Her happy thought on this matter was that Cub wasn’t here to mimic the baby and beat her head with his binky too. This made her giggle and no amount of tiredness would have made her miss this silly moment.

She was careful to have her still tender stomach covered in a very large pillow against her loving but rough and tumble son. A very wet mouth suddenly landed upon her eye and started to suckle while gurgling cheerfully. The beating on her head continued and Harley was giggling helplessly.

“D..Dylan! You won’t get any milk that way...hey, I need that eye! Oh gods that tickles, hey, watch the binkie...I..said..stop it now...hahaaa” And the overtired Harley was off again, giggling,helpless under her giant baby’s loving torment.   

“Hey! What are you doing you little bully? Huh? Huh?” Damon lifted his son seven feet up in the air then pulled him down to blow on his tubby little tummy. “Need a break, baby? Why don’t you take a nap?”

“Okay, Damie. Thanks.” Harley curled up right on the floor and was out in three seconds flat. Luton came flying down the hall and only at the last second did he manage to leap over Harley. “Why...never mind. Hey, uh….listen with Ramsay gone and you on leave, I am fucking over my head here. Give me permission to bring Wolf and Whisper more into the business, would you? I need fucking hands...I need someone to do the shit I do and Skinner does so we can keep your shit and Ramsay’s floating, okay?” Luton looked down at Harley with jealousy. 

“If you trust them then I do. Thanks for asking.”

Mumbling to himself, Luton ran back out of the room and came back with a folder. “So, I need the pack at the office tomorrow, yeah? Also, can you just scrawl your name onto these papers for me? Roose wants this done, but he doesn’t want to sign this shit because it’s yours and Ramsay’s...maybe he should have fucking not given both of you time off at once.” As Luton spoke he tried to tickle Dylan under the chin and found his finger furiously gummed for his efforts.

“What am I signing? Sit down, Luton. Did you eat today?” Damon rocked Dylan with one arm and glanced over the papers. 

Luton stared at a hair hanging in front of his eyes, wondering when the fuck his hair fell apart. 

“Eat? When the fuck have I eaten? Whenever the last time I saw Wolf and he slammed food down my throat. He even tried to lock me in our room to rest, I had to wait until he went to the bathroom and climbed out the fucking window. That is how fucking desperate and overwhelmed with work I am, Damon. My pet has grown so concerned over my working that he made me run away from him! Skinner has an energy drink addiction now and he can’t stop moving his fingers, even when he isn’t near a computer. We are busy, Damon, business booms. Some love it and some hate it. Those are so I can get some new zoning law shit moving. Turns out we are in the way of a fucking historic monument, a damned tree of some sort. Also, that is a list of your different departments, different employees, all freshly shined and working. Sign off so I can pay them. And sign off so I can pay for the renovations to the parking lot because of a fucking tree. And over there, that one is for the ramp installed at the back door at the new house. That one is so I can pay for the massive fucking wall around ourselves. I only wish that Alyn had let me order a pet door for him...sorry..but you have to admit it would be funny.” 

He swayed slightly then continued. 

“Those papers near the bottom, yeah, just approve the budget. It won’t normally be this high, we don’t need anymore supplies and paint for the house now. And I had professional baby proofers come through and they are setting all this shit up. We will be so safe it will be like living in a kindergarten room! And then there’s uh...there’s political shit..it’s going to be a problem soon. And...it's not the kind of problem that you would want…”

Luton yawned and suddenly dropped next to Harley. He curled up so that the two of them were back to back each in the fetal position, snoring.

"Poor little guy.” Damon bounced Dylan gently and sang him some Motorhead as he went through the papers.


	88. Leading and Hiding

Whisper stared at the finished nursery and Cub was also looking around in satisfaction. Gasping, she looked down at Cub. “That was our last room! We are done, they can move the furniture in now. Yay!” Cub clapped with Whisper but he was sad about the painting being done. Maybe Master wouldn’t mind if he added pictures here and there to other rooms? “Okay, time to go, kiddo. Time to find Alyn and head back to the other house. Are you excited about living here, Cub?”

Cub nodded and crawled next to Whisper until the came to the stairs. He whimpered and cowered low. “Uh oh...you know that you can’t do the stairs, right? Do you remember what we all showed you? Alyn showed you this morning when we got here? Think like Dora, Cub...how did Cub get upstairs? Take your time, you won’t be in any trouble.” She spoke soft and kind and he thought hard.

“Oh..Pretty! Cub...go up..cage?” Cub sighed, he didn’t like the cage that went up and down. Not being able to walk made it very hard if there was ever a bad problem, Cub could be stuck upstairs! So they had a small elevator installed. It did resemble a cage but it was sturdy and worked to move Cub around when needed.

“Uh huh...I can’t carry you down the stairs, honey. I might hurt us accidently so you need to use the elevator. Want me to take it with you?” Whisper asked, crouching down to pet Cub’s anxious face. “You have to use it and get used to it, Cub. I promise you it is safe.” Cub nodded and grabbed Whisper’s dress. “Pretty..go with Cub? In cage? Please?” Whisper had to nearly drag Cub into the elevator. He hid his face in her dress until it stopped and shook all the way to find Alyn.

Whisper texted Skinner as they walked down the long halls. This was a very old house that is actually a converted church. This house was certainly large enough it was nearly a mansion. She feared getting lost in it until she did so much painting in each room. But at first, she did get lost as did Cub, now she is used to most of the house. 

**Master, will you be back in time for dinner or shall I set some aside for you? I miss you. I love you and wanted to let you know the house is ready for furniture moving.**

 

**Could you save me some? Sorry, sweetness. :( Me & Lute are drowning in bullshit**

 

**Whisper- where’s my little artist? You guys ok? I can’t find you. Hoping some Scooby Doo villain doesn’t start chasing me through this hall of doors...**

 

Whisper giggled and said to Cub, “Your silly Master is lost in the house looking for us. Should we go help him?” Cub nodded and clapped. “Find! Find Master!”

**Alyn, we are near the front of the house and are looking for you. We finished all the painting.**

 

“Cub!” Alyn stomped over and lifted him with a spin and growl. “I missed you! Was he good? Everything’s fine?”

“Master! Cub help Pretty! Done! All done! Cub paint dragon! Cub did! Cub missed Master!” He flung his arms around Alyn’s neck and hugged him tightly. Whisper grinned and kept her eyes down. “Yes, he was very behaved. And he made a stunning fantasy mural on the nursery wall. We have finished all the painting now, furniture can be moved in.”

“Good job, sweet boy.” Alyn smiled at Whisper. “Let’s go get dinner. I’ll try to make Skinner come home to eat, ok?” He lightly touched her shoulder and led her out with his sweet boy on his hip. He got a good feeling from the girl when he first saw her, but now that she kept Cub so happy and busy while his puppy was away, she was one of his favorite people.

 

Roose sat across from Luton and Skinner about to speak when Whisper entered to pass out coffee. She remained silent and her eyes lowered. Once all had their coffee she left again.

“I want it done as soon as Harley is cleared to work. Send Alyn to begin to learn the schedules of the marks. Damon is on leave and Ramsay isn’t due home until tomorrow night. The decision is mine to make, yours to carry out. If Damon doesn’t like hearing it from the two of you, then send him to me. Same for my son. These lobbyists need to be silenced and in a way that sends a devastating message. The kind that only Jeyne and Joker can offer. There is no further objections you can offer that I will hear. Now, Walda is expecting me home on time for dinner. And I am sure that you want to get back to the new home you are enjoying.”

Luton waited until he heard Roose leave before he kicked the trash can over. “How the FUCK do I tell Damon this, huh? He’s gonna kill us or Ramsay will and if we don’t do it, then Roose will kill us? So who do you want to kill us? FUCK!”

“Uh… fuck.” Skinner rubbed both his temples. “Damon’s usually the most reasonable… but not when it comes to Harley. Ramsay won’t be too upset… except that he’s on vacation and doesn’t want to be bothered so we’d have to wait which Roose doesn’t want SHIT!”

Harley giggled and juggled Dylan as she waited for Damon to let them out of the car. “Hey, now that the doctor says I am good...think we can spend some time together tonight? After Dylan goes to sleep? Do you want to, Damie? I mean...I’m not sure how much I’ll be up to doing..but at least some time alone..”

“We can at least watch some god awful movie you love.” Damon yawned and smiled. “I’ve been thinking about making Wolf almost like a caretaker for Luton. I mean, really, just reinforcing what he does now; being Luton’s little helper guard dog, you know? He’s like a… part haha, sheepdog part therapy pet. He’s been trying to make Luton eat and sleep to, you know,  _ live _ since he got here. Baby, you know how I think things are a really good idea and I do them and then they turned out to be a bad idea? Do you think that would be too confusing for Wolf or make Luton hate me forever? Do you think that would be too difficult for a pet? I just can’t watch Luton all the time with you and Dylan, you know? What do you think? Help me out, honey.”

Harley grinned. “I think it’s a great idea! Wolf is really like a nanny and guard dog for Luton. And where you are making Luton the second in command under you and Ramsay, he will start to actually be in the line of fire more. And will work more hours and I think it would make Wolf feel validated. I can help with Cub while watching Dylan when you return to work. He is kind of like him and he doesn’t cause any trouble. I kind of like this whole housewife thing, at least for now.”

“Don’t forget Whisper, Reek, Osha and especially Walda are here and would love to help you. You and Walda can give each other breaks now that you feel better. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. I want you to have lots of support, and I know they love Dylan almost as much as we do.” Damon leaned back and popped his back. “I can’t wait to taking these fucking contacts out and walk around in my boxers.”

Snorting, Harley replied, “You are getting as vain as Ramsay and Reek are. You could have worn the glasses if you’d wanted. And you think that is bad, try having to wear bras and pantyhose some time.” 

“Ha! Not after I saw Wolf in his glasses! Have you-” Damon stopped and bent laughing. “It’s the funniest damn thing! I can’t-” He stood back up and wiped his eyes. “Motherfucker! And then when I started laughing at him he looked so fucking serious! Oh my gods, that was one of the best days of my life. BABY, have you seen his big dork glasses?!”

“Such a bully, good thing you are lovable too!” Harley kissed his cheek and handed him Dylan. “Here, take him so I can go to the bathroom. And I will call Walda, of course, I will. But Whisper and Reek will both be working at least part time at the Kraken. The rest of you will be there full time. It’s silly for all of you to go nuts trying to make sure an alpha is always home. I can watch Dylan and Cub on my own. If I need help, like you said, folks are always around for me.”

  
  


Luton was heading into the parking lot with Skinner when he received a text. “Well, we are fucked. Doctor said Harley is all clear. Healing up nicely, better than expected. Now I have to text Roose and then we have to decide who to tell first.”

“Alyn.” Skinner smirked and shrugged. “He’ll be happy enough to tell Damon and he’s strong enough to take… whatever comes from it.”

“Hey, good idea!” Luton said as he texted Roose then Alyn.

**Alyn, meet us at that little store down the street. Just tell Damon you are getting ice cream or something.**

 

**_Finally_ ** **. What should I bring? Pony gear? Masks? Violet wand?**

 

**Just yourself, smartass. Fifteen minutes.**

 

Luton dragged Skinner inside the store. “I didn’t bring any cash. Get us more energy drinks. Can’t use a card or fucking Damon will find it and scream at us for it again.” He waited impatiently to see Alyn’s car pull in.

“Yeah, I know. I have cash, don’t worry about it.”

Alyn came up behind Luton and wrapped his arms around Luton’s shoulders. “Hey, baby. What are we doing, huh? Roleplay? Who do you want me to be Roose?” Alyn laughed.

Luton shuddered at the mere thought of Roose touching him. “Thanks and I am sure Wolf will thank you too...for making me sterile forever. Get your creepy hands off me, save it for your boy, would you? I asked you here for a reason.” He squirmed out of Alyn’s grasp.

“Listen, Roose wants you and Jeyne to do some work for him. I need you to tell Damon, okay? Skinner and I will tell Ramsay but you speak to Damon.”

Alyn grimaced. “Oooo. Yeah, fair enough. Uh oh.”

Skinner came out with a bag of little tin cylinders and a pack of smokes.

“Well… I’ll pretend I didn’t see that, because we’re friends and all. Yeah, I’ll tell Damon and shit, that’s fine. Just promise me you’ll try to think of one scenario you could live with that involves my cock up your ass.” Alyn winked at Luton and laughed getting back in his car. He was so fucking happy he wanted to go start a fight.

Luton shivered again then snarled at Skinner to hide the bag in the trunk. “Let’s head home and see if they even left us any dinner. Oh shit! We have to grab the fucking ice cream!”

“We suck at lying,” Skinner mumbled.

 

Harley put Dylan down and tiptoed out of the room. She headed downstairs and gave him a hug from behind. “I am going to shower and then we can hang out? I hope?”

“Cool. Take your time, baby.”

Harley squeezed Damon and started to head towards the hallway. Luton and Skinner came slinking in through a side door. “You two look terrible. You should go get some rest. We saved dinner for you both in the kitchen.”

“LUTON! SKINNER! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND EAT! Luton, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh gods, I thought we got back before Alyn did! Oh no..he’s going to kill us..we are dead men. Do we still smell like smoke?” Luton was starting to hyperventilate. 

Alyn pushed through them and stopped to look back. “Yeah, you smell like smoke, dipshits. Do you ever fucking think how lucky you are to have me?” He rolled his eyes. They looked like they were covering up a fucking murder. “DAMON! I need to talk to Jeyne, ok?” Alyn waved them to the kitchen while Damon stormed out into the hallway.

Luton wanted to play it cool. Instead he grabbed Skinner’s hand and they ran like little girls past Damon into the kitchen. “So hungry! Hurry Skinner, let’s go see what is for supper!” 

Harley heard that on her way upstairs and came hurrying back down. “Talk to who now?”

“You, or Jeyne, I guess.” Alyn ducked Damon’s swooping arm. “Don’t smash me!” Alyn lead Damon away from the kitchen with the skill of a matador. 

Harley followed after them. “Uh..Jeyne can’t be talked to without a remote, Alyn, you KNOW THAT! What is going on? Am I being triggered?” She deftly moved past Damon to try and reach Alyn first. “Tell me what? Is Jeyne being called to work?” Harley tried like hell to keep her tone neutral but it didn’t work. Her voice was darkly joyous with a mix of dread. Her little hands grasped Alyn’s shirt.

Alyn giggled. “Well- DAMON!” He was pulled up by the back of his shirt. “IT’S NOT MY IDEA! It comes from Roose! I’m sorry.”

“What is happening?!” Damon exploded. Dylan started crying in his playpen.

“Fuck, dude! Roose has a job for me and Jeyne. Why are you throwing me around?”

“Gods fucking damn it.” Damon set Alyn down but kept a heavy hand around his neck. “Jeyne and St. Joker?”

Alyn nodded, grinning. “And a hit list.”

Harley gasped. “Oh gods..I’ll have to pump. When is it? How long do I have to be gone?” She was both elated to get out, to release her inner darkness that she still misses a little bit. She was also nervous about being injured and unable to reach her baby for days. Also, Harley knows how upset it makes Damon and they are still trying to try a normal relationship. “Do we have any idea when, so I can be ready?”

“No. He just found out that she’s healthy enough to work. He wants it done soon. He’ll probably meet with us tomorrow.”

Harley nodded. “Okay..knowing Roose it will be real soon. I am going to shower and then start pumping, Damie. Thanks for letting me know, Alyn.” She walked away hoping to avoid any conflict with Damon over it.

“Already?” Damon moaned. He glared at Alyn. 

“What?!”

“We need to talk. Shit!” He’d almost forgotten.


	89. Words Like Weapons

Luton never ate so fast in his life and Skinner looked like he hadn’t eaten in a year. “I hope he didn’t kill Alyn. Oh gods, what if he comes and asks anything, Dude, I do NOT want to be the one under him tonight. And don’t fucking blush, you know damn well what I mean.” Luton got a text and groaned. “Roose responding about Harley’s results. He wants them to start tomorrow. There is a list of scattered folks and a main group that shares an estate. Oh gods..it will be a massacre. How do we tell Damon this? Fuck.”

His fax machine went off and he ran to pull out the list of names then put them in a black folder. “Great. A death list, never thought I’d be handing out these like fucking memos. I’d better give it to Alyn. Oh shit. Who do I give her remote to?” Luton stared at Skinner in horror. “Were one of US expected to take charge of this? To..to be there with remotes and commands?”

“That can’t be right. It has to be Damon. Roose will want to meet with us an explain everything to Damon-”

“LUTON!”

Skinner winced and shrugged. 

“COME HERE!” Damon bellowed.

Luton winced and began to slink out already putting up his hands in defense. A small figure rushed past him to shake a small fist at Damon. “IF YOU ROAR ONE MORE TIME AND WAKE DYLAN YOU GET NIGHT DUTY, HEAR ME?” Luton started to back away. “Uh..I can wait so you two can talk…”

Damon gave Harley a dark look and pointed upstairs. He glared at Luton and snapped his fingers. “Kitchen. Now.”

With a huff and an insulted glare at Damon, she went back upstairs. But she made sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear. “Oh sure, one minute it’s oh, I want to be your boyfriend and husband, I don’t want to control you. Then it’s just all caveman looks and pointing...chauvinistic asshole is WORSE than dominating Master. There is no winning, one way or another with you is there?”

Luton slunk his way to the kitchen.

Damon square jaw flexed. He pointed to a chair. 

Alyn was sitting with his feet up on the table. He tried to give Luton a reassuring smile.

“Listen,” Damon began, pacing. “I know you have too much work to do, and you have for awhile. I know how hard you work for us and that you’re doing the best you can. We love and appreciate you but I don’t want to get a phone call that you’re in the E.R. because you passed out and hit your head or some shit. I really like…” Damon stopped and raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck do you look so guilty about?”

Luton stuttered then knocked into his backpack which caused two redbull to fall out of his bag. He went to pick it up and hit into Skinner’s jacket knocking out the smokes. “Ah..fuck! Look! It isn’t our fault! Roose is making us send them to the lobbyists! We begged him to wait until you and Ramsay were back! He wouldn’t wait, he wants it done tomorrow! There is nothing else I can do but obey the orders, okay?”

“”YOU LITTLE FUCKER! Here I am worrying myself to DEATH over you and you little shits are SMOKING and these fucking energy drinks! Alright! That’s it! Wolf if in charge of you!” He exploded, completely forgetting his well-thought out speech.

“What the fuck do you mean by that? You are putting my PET over me? Is this some sort of  twisted punishment?” Luton roared. “I’m calling Ramsay right the fuck now! That is it! I have broken my fucking BACK and you DEMOTE me under my own pet for it? Fuck this. Here is your fucking kill list, Alyn.” 

Luton didn’t stop there though. He threw his workkeys, his work cells, his work badge and all his files onto the table. “There ya go. I fucking quit this shit. I don’t want second in command after all. Now that I see how it works, fuck it. Consider me your friendly fucking pack lawyer and leave it there. Go to hell, Damon. Go on, put Wolf in my place for all I fucking care.” He blinked angry tears away and tried to leave the room.

Damon stood there with his jaw hanging open. “Aw, shit. I guess I fucked that up.”

Alyn rolled his eyes and went after Luton. “Hey! Luton, wait!”

 

Cub winced at the roaring and tried to huddle behind Wolf. He was painting on Bob who appeared just a second ago. He was about to give into temptation and paint on the dining room wall when Bob suddenly was there. Whisper looked up from her laptop nervously but then smiled at Cub. “Oh, you know how loud Smash gets, silly Cub. He won’t hurt anyone, oh, who is that?” 

“Bob. Cub paint Bob. Bob wants.” Cub told Whisper then he went back to painting Bob but kept his ears open for worse chaos.

Luton rushed by and went out the door, slamming it behind him. 

 

Ramsay lay on the rug just listening while Reek played the piano. “It’s our last night here. It came so fast, Reek. Part of me wants to stay here forever with you...and the other half is itching from so much inactivity. And don’t think I haven’t seen you sending all those little texts and pics.” He grinned up at his boy and playfully ran his socked foot up Reek’s leg.

“Yeah. I don’t really want to leave. I just want to bring them here… or close to here anyway.” He smirked and glanced at Ramsay. “So…” he kept playing Chopin’s intricate Nocturne to his own delight, “what would I have to do to cut my short again?”

“Hmm...I will have to give some real thought to that, puppy. Maybe full on pony gear? I really have to think...or your entire back tattooed…” Ramsay smiled. “I’ll have to think on it. Oh, I know! I once saw this neat trick. The slave had pierced nipples and a pierced cock. The master had attached small chains to the piercings and then his own shoe. It was interesting to watch how desperately fast the slave moved. Want to try that for a few inches less, puppy?”

Reek covered his chest and the music stopped. “I hate needles. My entire back… come on. A haircut only lasts, like, two months at most. It’s just, it’s unprofessional.” Theon shrugged innocently. “I look homeless like this. Hey! Tonight’s the night, right?” He got up from the piano bench and stood over Ramsay. “Let me tie you up.” His eyes lit up, dancing. “Please? Huh? Please? Will you? Please? Wait, look at this first. Look how cut I am now. Huh?” He pulled his shirt up over his head and flexed his golden brown muscles. “Fuck, I haven’t looked so good in… ever! Right?” He grinned widely at Ramsay and shifted his weight from one foot to the other in excitement.

Ramsay smirked. “I’ll tell you what..keep eating at home as good as you did here for me and you can swim everyday. And you can get a small trim just to stay stylish enough for work. And yeah...since it's our last night and I am so generous, it can be all your show tonight. You look amazing...NOW that you have gained a little weight and toning...you could truly be a model.”

“I KNOW! Right?! I got a… I’m probably too old, haha.” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. “I mean model years are like…” he frowned.  “How do you feel? Do you… are you ready to play, huh?”

“You aren’t old yet, idiot. Yes, I’m ready. Go gentle with me Reek, I’m so delicate and fragile, you know.” Ramsay chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender. “I am all yours, babe. Do with me as you will.”

“OK!” Theon grinned and dropped to grab Ramsay’s wrists. He pulled him up. “Come on! Up! Up! On the bed! Take off your clothes! Move!” He shoved Ramsay and smacked his ass. 

Ramsay giggled as Reek sounded more like an excited puppy than a dominant but he obeyed anyway. First he took off his clothes, acting is he were hesitant then he sat on the edge of the bed. “Now?” He fluttered his eyelashes.

Theon pursed his mouth trying not to giggle. “Yes! Now! Come on! I’ve been waiting forever!” Sighing dramatically, Ramsay lay in the bed then pulled the covers all the way to his nose. “I’m just a scared little virgin...are you going to take advantage of me?”

“Stop it! I mean, yeah! Just, be quiet, ok? You’re so pretty when you’re not making fun of me.” Theon winked and stumbled off the bed, trying to spin and race at the same time. He scooped a bag of toys off the floor and threw it on to the bed then jumped on the mattress and bounced, going through it, throwing leather parts over his shoulder. He stopped and looked at Ramsay with large, round eyes. “Where are the cuffs?”

Ramsay tried not to laugh and nodded. “Alright, I’m sorry, honey. The cuffs are in the box under the desk. See it? Didn’t want the maid getting into it so I hid it.” He pulled down the covers and lay with his arms over his head. “I am all yours. And damned right I’m pretty.”

“Ok!” Theon jumped off the bed and dropped down to pull the box from under the desk. He grinned and ran back then jumped on the bed bouncing. “Yes! Haha!” He climbed over Ramsay and cuffed his wrists to the headboard. He looked down at Ramsay with a sleepy smile and kissed him deeply. “Ok,” he pulled away. “Do you want a drink or anything?” He rolled of the bed and got the long, slightly angled massager and warming lube.

Ramsay giggled. “It’s like BDSM but with bar services.” He bit his lip then began to moved against the sheets. “Don’t want a drink, dear…”

“It's not BDSM… just enjoy this,” he pointed to himself grinning, “wanting nothing but to make you come.” He crawled on to the bed and paused. “After this, we can do anything you want to, ok? You tell me whatever you want. Now stop laughing at me, asshole.” Theon set the bottle and vibrator down next to Ramsay’s hip and started by kissing his toes, one by one. “Oh hell, this feels like a whole different kind of torture.” Ramsay breathed out, shivering.

 

Harley pumped six bottles of milk then stopped. It gave her time to have a good cry, listen to some music to pound her anger out into and calm down. Damon is the one who is going to just have to deal and get used to it. It isn’t her decision anymore than it is his. It is simply what she has to do on occasion.

She walked to put her milk in the freezer and started to giggle. How silly that it all came down to this. What a switch. Wasn’t Jeyne the girl who worried over Damon being a killer if they had children? Now it is Damon worrying over Jeyne being a killer. Harley felt her anger and panic start to rise again. Fuck. With any luck she won’t run into anyone. 

Out of old habit, Harley raised her fingers to her neck but only encountered flesh. Idiot. Tears pricked her eyes. Only she and Reek would be stupid enough to miss such things. Of course, Reek was getting his back when he returned home. He would still wear his in the house. Along with his ring. Harley snorted at herself and started packing milk in the fridge.

 

Damon paced downstairs thinking.

“I can't find him,” Alyn reported. He waved Wolf in.

**Luton, come back. Come talk to me. You’re boy is worried. He thinks you’re mad at him** , Damon texted.

Luton looked at his cell and slurred out, “Fuck him. I mean fuck YOU, Damon. Not Wolf..he..he didn’t do it. Wasn’t him. But I can’t..no fuckin way..put my PET over me? The fuck kind of punishment is that shit? Huh? Fuck him.” He finished another tequila and waved for the bartender before heading up to his office. Staggering, Luton put his drink down and started to search for a box. He wanted to get his shit out now. Seemed like an excellent idea.

“Can you try to get Luton back before I kill him? I need to see Harley.”

Alyn gave him a thumbs up.

“What happened?” Wolf said quietly.

“Damon will explain if we can make Luton come back.”

Alyn called Luton and smiled reassuringly at Wolf. “It's fine,” 

 

Harley finished packing the fridge and went to read the list and info that Luton had sent her and Alyn. There were a good amount of names and the locations suggested several would be in one space at the same time. So a bloodbath then. Great. Damon will just LOVE that.  _ Well, fuck him, it’s not his choice, it isn’t even mine, dammit. _ She stared out the window then opened it and sat on the little balcony with the high railing.

“Harley?” Damon came in, knocking on the doorframe.

“Yeah, right here, just doing my breathing.” She called and started back inside. “Thank gods for my balcony, it may save lives someday.“ She joked semi bitterly.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Oh not much. I have to be Jeyne, you hate me to be Jeyne. You want me to be my own person as long as I still obey you. Every fucking thing about me is a contradiction, everything in my life is a contradiction. If I don’t be Jeyne, I’ll piss off Roose, If I am Jeyne, I’ll piss off you. I can’t win. So..beyond that, not much.”

“My poor baby.” Damon smiled and rubbed her shoulders. “Since when do you care about pissing me off, huh? I didn’t say I was pissed off. I didn’t say anything negative to you. Luton just ran off to go get shit faced. Wolf is nearly falling apart because he thinks he did something wrong. I’m ready for Ramsay to come back already. Harley, even if we never dated, even if I never put a collar on you I would still be myself. You screamed at me. I didn’t scream back. I didn’t threaten or insult you. I was in the middle of a crisis and you just yelled at me. What would you have wanted me to do, honey?” he asked gently, stroking her hair. “What do you want from me, huh? It can’t just be about what I want. What about you?”

In a small voice, Harley said, “Damie...I don’t know if I can talk about that..yet. Everything I want...I have to analyze to decipher if it’s what I want, what you want, what Jeyne wants...everything is a juggling act for me. I have accepted Jeyne as a part of me, a part that I need. But I also accept that she needs to be controlled. So she is and I am able to be a mother. What I want...I’m not sure it's anything I’ll be able to have.”

“Uh… well…” Damon scratched his head. “Fuck, I don’t know. I can’t tell you what you want. Let’s just try to take it one step at a time. I know it’s not your fault. I’m not mad… I won’t be mad at you for working for Roose. Whatever happens, I’ll always love you and Dylan. I’ll always take care of you.”

“I love you, that never changes, Damie. Ever. And you are right, I was out of line yelling at you earlier. I think I’m afraid we will find that what we each want won’t match. And that thought is...unthinkable. I’m just scared..funny, isn’t it? I’m not scared of going into deadly situations..but this..this scares the shit out of me.” Harley gave a small laugh.

“Whatever happens, we do have each other. We have Dylan and our family. I’m so sorry I can’t spend more time with you after I promised. I’m worried about Luton. I have to make sure he at least comes home.”

“That is okay, I understand. Give me a little time and we’ll talk about what I want, okay? I love you, Damie. Now go take care of the pack, Alpha.” She smiled a little and kissed him.


	90. Icebergs Melt, Things Shift

Luton answered his phone. “What, Alyn? What do you fucking want?”

“Excuse the fucking shit out of me! What the hell did I do? I’m sitting here with your boy, he’s very worried. You sound drunk… that was fast. Let me come get you. Where are you?”

“At the Kraken, packing up my shit. Gonna go move it to the server room instead till I find a better lawyer’s office. Tell Wolf not to worry I am fine. Just having a rough night. You wanna give me a lift home? Fine. Don’t care. Still not gonna take Damon’s shit..not gonna be second..no fucking way..fuck him!”

“Alright, buddy. Thanks for doing me the favor.” Alyn smirked. “I’ll tell him, ok? I’m coming to get you, Barbara.”

“Fuck you, Ramereo!” Luton hung up and fell into his desk chair to giggle and cry.

 

Theon had worked up slowly, enjoying every moment for himself. He couldn’t bare to look at Ramsay, or to be stopped by him, it would shatter him. He wanted to open his long abused floodgates, here where he felt safe, and let torrents of adoration come out of him lick, by kiss, suck.

After ten minutes of lovingly pressing his face and working his mouth hungrily over Ramsay’s flesh he came to the inside of Ramsay’s upper thighs and stopped to lube the massager. Theon sucked his lip in and inserted the thin massager. “It’s not much girth. It won’t really prepare you for me, of course, but it hits the right spot.”

“This is killing me..you are killing me...gods...fuck yes...puppy...you said you weren’t a sadist...you lied.” Ramsay moaned, trying to squirm and yet not move all at once. He didn’t want this to make his puppy think any less of his Master. On the other hand, Ramsay couldn’t bear to not let Reek have his moment the way he wants it. “It’s okay if it hurts a bit, puppy. Remember who you are talking to, eh? A little pain goes a long way…”

“You… do you want me to hurt you?” Theon felt like he was falling suddenly. “I don’t…” He shook his head. He should have gagged Ramsay, but then what was the point? He inserted the stimulator slowly, without turning it on. He waited a moment before moving it and then put it on the lowest setting and started searching for Ramsay’s prostate, slowly and carefully.

Ramsay sighed and smiled gently at his pet. “No love, I was only saying that you don't’ have to worry about hurting me. If you did accidently hurt me, it wouldn’t bother me. That was all I meant, sweetheart. Oh gods...ah..” He saw stars as the right button was found and he whined a little. “Fuck yes…”

Theon grinned. He took a deep breath and turned it up then started thrusting against the spot.

“Ah...yes, Reek, please, I want you...in me, come on...oh gods…” He strained against his bonds.

Theon started thrusting against the spot more quickly and turned it up another notch. He took Ramsay’s cock into his mouth, down to the base until he gagged a little. He started sucking as he pulled back and used his free hand to massage Ramsay’s balls.

Ramsay nearly screamed and found himself thrusting upwards hard into Reek’s mouth and down to force himself onto the massager. “Puppy...oh gods, I am going to come...swallow all of it, be a good boy...oh shit!” He made a near growling howling sound and filled his boy’s mouth.

Theon keep sucking then stayed still and swallowed. He kept Ramsay in his mouth until he was done pulsing. Theon swallowed and licked the rest gently then sat up without turning off the simulator off yet. “How does that feel?”

“Fucking amazing, puppy. I think you’ve killed me. Gods…” Ramsay grinned up at his boy. “Want me to return the favor, sweetie?”

“No.” Theon grinned sheepishly. “I want to make you come again.” He glanced down at the massager and up at Ramsay. “It doesn’t keep going for you? It doesn’t for everyone. I don’t know what the difference is.”

“Well, you and Harley are just lucky that way. But if you give me that drink you offered and a few minutes, we can go again.” Ramsay leered at Reek. “I like your new tricks already…”

“Ok!.” He turned off the simulator and took it out carefully. “I’ll clean this and stuff first then get you a drink and I’ll be right back. Stay there! Ha ha!” He giggled at his own stupid joke, which he was nowhere near drunk enough to justify making.

 

Luton staggered inside the house, muttering to Alyn still.

“It’s not fair. I could’ve..could’ve just paralegal and...done or gone..to be presidential worker...politics..had a head for it..but nooo...here I am and so great I am here and killing myself for it all then BAM someone kicks me in the balls. Not right, buddy..its not right. Fuck it...I’m a lawyer..who was I fooling really? Huh? Yeah, that is correct...me! I was fooling ME into thinking this was an atan attain...a goal that I needed. I don’t...don’t need it...could’ve been a whole different thing…”

“Why do I love you again? Tell me, baby. It seems like you just kind of shit on me for what other people do to you, you know? That’s really what Wolf is for. We can get you a masochist. Maybe Ramsay will rent you Reek if Wolf doesn’t get into it. Huh? Not Cub. That’s non-negotiable. Common, buddy. Come sit down, you’re ok. Let me get you some coffee and some nice ice water.”

Damon came up behind them and grabbed Luton by his neck.

“DAMON DON’T!”

“What the FUCK, Luton! You fucking turn your back on ME? Walk out on ME! Tell me to fuck off? You shithead! I wanted to fucking talk to you! Wolf isn’t OVER you! I need him to TAKE CARE of you! I need you to listen to him and don’t fucking run away from him or try to tell him he can’t make you eat and sleep! These are things you would have found out if you didn’t run out and get drunk!” Damon’s hand was shaking to slap Luton’s face.

Luton burst into tears. “THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER! IF YOU SAID THAT I WOULDN’T HAVE RUN TO DRINK! WHY DO YOU KEEP FUCKING WITH ME, CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TIRED AND HUNGRY? GODS! DON’T FUCK WITH FOLKS THAT ARE STRESSED OUT, DAMON!” His head thunked onto the table.

“I’m doing this because you’re tired and hungry and overemotional! And I didn’t talk to you the way I PLANNED TO because you were sneaking these poison drinks and SMOKING!”

“Hey, this isn’t so bad,” Alyn mumbled under his breath. He decided Luton was safe enough for him to begin to slip out.

“I’m sorry...pressure...we had to keep going and it helped...we’ll stop. We can stop...well, we can wean….stop...weanstop...what..oh no...think I’m going to be sick.” Luton muttered, groaning. “I just wanted to do a good job, have you proud of me..both of you proud of me...and I fucked it up. Even with Skinner’s help...we couldn’t keep it all together and keep Roose from deciding this shit. I’m sorry…”

Damon stopped pulling his belt out of its loops. “Aw, shit.” He rolled his eyes and buckled his belt again. “Luton… I’m always proud of you. I know you’ve been killing yourself.” Damon walked over and rubbed his back.

Wolf came in and brought Luton some seltzer water. “Try drinking this. Remember when you had all that cognac? I know you don’t like the taste, but it helps doesn’t it.”

Damon sighed. “I’m trying to be mad at him, if you don’t fucking mind,” he said flatly.

Luton instinctively snapped, “Wolf, hush. Don’t interrupt. Apologize to Damon.”

Wolf looked down then away. “I’m sorry, Damon.”

“No, no. It’s fine. This is what I need you to do; take care of him and keep him alive. He’s still a pet, Luton, ok? He’s like a therapy pet… a helper Wolf. I’m actually really trying to not be an asshole. I know it doesn’t sound that way, but I mean it.” Damon groaned and dropped into a chair.

Luton nodded against the table, his nose still pressed down. “Fine..therapy pet. I can understand that. Can someone remind me I understand it tomorrow?”

Wolf furrowed his brow and lifted Luton’s head. “Drink some seltzer water and _eat_. I’ll make you toast and eggs. If you don’t eat you’ll be sick. You cry when you get sick. Is that what you want?” Wolf said in a low voice.

“Well, fuck there you go. I don’t have to hit him after all. Luton, was Skinner smoking too?”

Luton was too drunk to lie. “Yeah..and drinking the drinks. Kept us awake and ...I’m sorry. We were so miserable trying to hide it from you...and we felt guilty and then Roose..and oh gods...I want eggs and toast, please before I cry, Wolf!” He sobbed, tears and snot running. Luckily, his head was buried in his arms still.

“Alright. Take tomorrow off. Start training your boy to assist you. Whisper is going to help Skinner. Reek can probably help you when he gets back too.” Damon pet Luton’s head.

Wolf glanced over quickly then went back to making scrambled eggs.

“Thank you, Damon. I..I should have said I was overwhelmed that I needed help. Sorry. Tell Harley I’m sorry too...I tried to argue, it scared the shit out of me but I really tried...and Roose shot me down hard. He makes threats without making threats and I hate those kind! I use those! But with him...how could I tell him no? And if anything happens to one of them..or both of them..it's my fault! On me! I have to hold the remote, Damon...I have to...to do this and I’ve never..before..ahh shit..”

“Calm down. That’s enough. It’s not your fault. Of course you can’t say no to Roose. I would never ask you to do that, no one would. Look, hey, look Luton! Wolf made you some good food. Nice for your tummy.”

Wolf slid a plate over to him. Damon gave Wolf a smile full of approval.

Luton sniffed and tearfully said to Wolf, “Thank you. I would've started crying if I didn’t eat soon.”

 

After cleaning the toy thoroughly he laid it on a clean towel to dry. The mirror kept pulling his gaze. He looked like Theon, he even felt a little like Theon, why couldn’t he _act_ like Theon? “Shit.” _Drank too much, obviously._

He sighed and went to make Ramsay a vodka tonic then took a shot of rum.

“Here. Can you sit up?”

“Yep..thank you, love.” Ramsay took a sip then smirked at Reek. “Well, I must say that was...amazing. Mind blowing and it was a sweet torment that finally ended in one of the best orgasms I think I’ve had. You have to keep that talent for more use when we return home, puppy.” His brow was covered in sweat still and he wiped it on his forehead.

Theon put Ramsay’s drink down. “You look so hot like that. It's like, um, kinetic energy. You look like candy for me.”

Theon’s smile slowly faded. “Ramsay, what if I broke all the way and I can’t go back? It feels like the more… puppy or Reek I let myself be… it's hard to come back. I don't know if I can flirt with or manipulate people. I could have, I did once. I could have brought in a lot of money for Kraken. I don’t really want to talk new people or try to make anyone else like me. I can help Luton though and you. I’m really good at organizing and shit. I actually like this…” He looked around. “Quiet. Just focusing on you for a while. It’s nice. Like if we shared that office and… is that ok? I feel like… I hope I’m still the person you wanted. I don’t feel like the one you met.”

“You are exactly the person I first  met. Not the person you introduced me to at the Kraken. That boy that walked up to a perfect stranger at a bus stop and handed him a drawing you made to make me smile. You had looked like a puppy that was beaten but you gave me this sunny gap toothed smile. You stood there and told me stupid jokes and I laughed. I had a switchblade in my pocket that day, you know. I was a little boy that was so angry and I had been thinking of killing my father and myself. I could have killed anyone that crossed my path that day. Anyone but you. Instead, I made sure you got home safely and knew I had to live for you. I breathed for you. My father might only be alive today because of you. You are my whole word. I want to let you work at the Kraken if you want to, honey. Only if you want to and however you want to do it. I’d love for you to share my office.”

Theon shook his head. “Oh, wow. I forget I was a kid. I forget about whoever I was before the Starks happened to me. Huh. Holy shit…” Theon held his head to keep it together and laughed. “Oh shit! _You were right!_ You fucking asshole, I can’t believe you were right. Theon-fucking-Greyjoy was an act. What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh! God! That’s what Osha is saying! Compensatory… self-loathing, denial, right.” Theon tried to pull the blankets around him. He felt so painfully exposed. “It wasn’t safe to be… whatever. Oh god, what if everyone’s right about _everything_?” he moaned and fell back onto the bed.

“Everybody doesn’t matter. Only I matter, only our family matters. Get these cuffs off me, would you? I want to hold you.” Ramsay gave a small yank on both wrists.

Theon peeked at Ramsay from between his fingers and smirked. “Oh. That’s hot.” He grinned at backed up. “No, I meant people that matter. Harley tried to help me with… things. She told me to look at this website, you know. People talking about being like this. It’s all so…” he grimaced and rolled his head back. “I don’t want to be like this. I want to fix it and they just say, ‘accept it’ and that doesn’t fix anything. It sounds lazy to me.” He ran a finger up and down Ramsay’s thigh and smiled.

“Oh dear, you let Harley diagnosis you with a problem? What websites have you been looking at? You mean...BDSM or torture porn?” Ramsay teased with a smirk. “Though I do believe Harley has me beat on the torture porn bit…”

Theon shrunk back a little. “No, no. I don’t ever want to see or remember that shit she looks at… or talk about it. A site for talking. Someone did ask me to model… but for like fetish stuff.” Theon frowned. “That was heartbreaking,” he mumbled bitterly. “I found a forum with… you know, _not_ people like you. That’s been a lot better. Some of those people in the mixed forums wanted _me_ to call _them_ Sir and shit, and it’s like… I don’t even fucking know you. The one Harley showed me is more mature and supportive.” Theon’s eyes landed on Ramsay’s stomach. “I love this line right here that runs from your hip… down,” he traced it with his finger and smiled then bent to run his tongue up it.

“I don’t expect you to wear rubber latex suits or call me daddy. I don’t expect you to enjoy my torture porn either. But you do like being a puppy, you like toys...you like some pain and you love to be submissive. You are a bottom, sweetie. Nothing wrong with it. Has it really been bothering you that much?”

Theon nodded. “Because I started to _need_ it. Maybe…” he swallowed and looked at the carpet, “... I mean, I didn’t want to start because it’s too much. I never wanted to do this with anyone because I felt like I’d never come back. If I missed you or… I don’t know, got stressed out or if you smelled good or spoke in that sharp way or that low way or, you know, did things… grabbed me and you can walk away and I’m like _fucked_ for sometimes the rest of the day. When you’re busy or want me to be more like Theon I kind of found myself pushing you because I just… even if you were mad, you would be focused on me again and make me yours again, and push me further. But I try to not ‘act out’ … that’s such a patronizing term, so I would beg or try to be patient and wait. It drives me crazy. I don’t want to want _more_ . I used to really feel like, ‘Ok, I’m just making Ramsay happy, that’s good.’ Now it’s like what I want has really woken up and freaked me out. I want to put it back in Pandora box.” Theon threw his hands up. “How can I make you like, rawr at me? I don’t want to be… _bad._ I don’t even want to be saying this shit! I hear myself and want to get away from me.”


	91. Playfully Honest

Ramsay shook his head. “You aren’t being bad,you are just being honest. And for the first time trying to talk about what you might really want. It isn’t bad, it’s something I have been waiting to hear for awhile now. And look, you have me cuffed, where am I going, what am I doing to do? I don’t want to get away from you, puppy. And it’s okay for you to not be perfect by the way. You are going to get angry or mess up sometimes, you are still a human, remember? I don’t think we are at the point of me skinning your toes or taking you to the basement over domestic and work things. I haven’t hurt you like that in a very long time and wouldn’t unless it was something very drastic. So if you did act up whether or purpose or by mistake, you know the punishments would never be anything you can’t handle. And usually exactly what you wanted anyway.”

Theon groaned. “Yeah, I know. I don’t want to be bad. It’s not an act or a game. I can’t separate what I want from you want and I _need_ you to be happy with me.” He crawled up over Ramsay and bit his lip. “What about, like, being,” he snorted but licked his lips, “naughty, you know?” He made a purposefully goofy excited face. “Is that annoying? I want to need this shit because I don’t want to bother you or be this needy and desperate. Would that be fun, if you set limits? So I could push, huh? Can I tease you, huh? Can I? And beg you? Remember? Like that one time, when you choked me?” He got so close to touching Ramsay’s lips with his own, the warmth from his skin almost felt like a kiss.

“I love it when you beg me and I love it when you are silly and teasing me. We can set some limits. We can even write them out if you want to.” He tried to move forward to catch Reek’s lip with his teeth and pulled him by it. His tongue swept into his puppy’s mouth then he pulled back, grinning. “You want to be naughty sometimes, honey? That is okay with me.”

Theon swallowed thickly. “Uh huh. But not bad, you know? I want to be _good_ for you, always. You can tell me what’s too far… well, obviously. I mean that I _want_ you to.” He smiled and rested his chin on Ramsay’s chest to look up at him. “That was a good talk. Let’s not do it again. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” He fluttered his lashes innocently and closed his eyes.

 

Harley went to Alyn’s door and knocked. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, sure.” Alyn was nursing the shoulder Damon had accidently pulled out of place.

“Yikes. You should have Osha look at that, Alyn. Hey, if you are injured that might mean they have to hold off using us. Have Osha fix and clear you fast before we have Roose staring down at us, ready to murder us all. If he hears Damon injured you and we can’t go, Roose might punish Damie! Remember what happened the last time he punished Damon? Dammit!”  Harley’s fingers crawled up to her neck and felt only flesh. Growling at her own stupid self, she started to bite her nails instead.  

“Oh, please, I’m fine.” Alyn leaned back in his chair and grinned. “It’s not my stabbing arm.”

Harley narrowed her eyes and came over to see for herself. “Are you sure?” She walked over to his desk and sat on it.

“I love being a mother and I love being Damon’s fiancee. Is it wrong that I am also dying to be Jeyne and do this? And don’t tell me to ask Whisper or Walda. They aren’t killers, they don’t know. And Reek isn’t here. So you are stuck with me for talking about this shit. Damon wants to know what I want and I can’t ever tell him want I want because it's not what he wants! And not want any normal fucking human would want! Dammit, do you know if Luton or Skinner have any smokes or Redbull?”

“Oh, no. I’ve stuck my neck out enough for people tonight, I’m not getting the mother of Damon’s child smokes. Red Bull, yeah. Maybe I can sneak you one. I wouldn’t tell you to talk to anyone else. We’re the only two trying to not be fucking feral. Ramsay and Damon are different; they don’t change somehow. They can be shoving their thumbs through someone’s eyeballs and they’re the same exact person that snuggles their pet or calls a board meeting. You’re not a bad person or a bad mother at all. I think dividing it is a really good solution. I think it will work for you.”

“I know, logically I know all that. And I am working on remembering to keep it all separate. But that probably means keep everything separate. And that is where the problems come into it. I liked a lot of things that I had before...and how do I do any of them without Damon or I wondering if I will trigger. I liked wearing a collar at home. I enjoy BDSM, I enjoy shooting, I love all sort of things that weren’t just Jeyne. What if this is it for Harley? Just a boring little housewife that will clean a house and raise a child and forget she ever had an identity?  And when sex is missionary and boring so it wouldn’t trigger me, how long before Damon or I get sick of it? Before we resent each other? I like him bossing me around so I can tell him no. So I get that Jeyne needs the chains, not me. But does that mean everything has to change?”

Alyn thought for a moment. “I’m going to sound like a scumbag, but give me just a moment. I swear I’ll drop it if you say no, just… I really think you should consider me. Just to top you. Tell me if I’m wrong, ok, but it sounds like you’re a brat you want to fight, you want to be tamed. I love that shit. My feelings don’t get hurt. I can’t hurt Cub, I would never want to. I _want_ to be careful and gentle with him it would be fun to fight with you. Of course, I would obviously never go behind Damon’s back. I think he’d let us play and maybe you could be good for him. Hey, if that sounds wrong,” Alyn put his hands up, “then it is. Maybe you and Damon can just talk through setting up some limits then. Have your games, you know? Games not fights.” Alyn leaned back and yawned.

Harley shrugged. “We haven’t had the chance since I have had the baby. Tonight was going to be our first real chance to hang out. But I don’t think some of our games would bother him. But anything that even starts to sound or look like Jeyne makes him jumpy now. I think if the old Damon were around, the one that carried Jory half alive inside like a day might have not minded as much. But that one died a while ago. Roose and I killed him. And to be honest, I love this version of Damon so much. This is the Damon and the Harley that Dylan deserve as parents. And we deserve each other in this way. But I think that other stuff is here to stay in me..if Damon doesn’t want it..and to be honest, even then he didn’t like me when I got that way as much…”

She sat up. “I wouldn’t go behind his back, ever. But I am going to to talk to Damon about your idea. See if he thinks it’s a solution if he and I can’t find our way to that place on our own. Because another concern is this...what you and I talk out here and with Damon isn’t at all the same as what could happen with the Joker and Jeyne. And with me feeling the way I have been...it might happen. So this of course is perfect timing for Luton to be in charge of us, right? Shit..we’ve slipped Ramsay, we can easily slip Luton. So what do we do about that part?”

Alyn made a silent snarl. “It would have to be supervised or limited somehow. Doesn’t that control… control you? I can turn it off for them.” He swallowed hard, remembering when they put the collar back on him and how he shrank so painfully when Ramsay pulled on it.

“I’m pretty broken in,” he muttered.

Harley shivered. “It makes Jeyne show, it makes her wait, it makes her leave. All by shocking me throughout my nervous system. Jeyne and I know exactly how much it hurts so we both strive to react to the voice commands whenever we can to avoid the shock. And no, Damon and the others don’t know. Roose knows and I know. Don’t tell them either or they won’t press it when they need to. And I do need them to in order for Jeyne to trigger. I can’t bring her out on my own anymore. What we could do is set up a codeword between us. Something Jeyne and I can remember if I get...too much. Just say it and hopefully it will pull me back a bit.”

“Ok. So, just to be clear, _you’re_ telling Damon… right?” He smirked. “I’ll do it with you if you want. I’m sure he’ll want to get something out of it from me. That’s fine. We all have needs.”

Harley leered. “Heh...yeah. Our bully would never not expect his due out of the deal if he agreed to it. Yeah, I’ll talk to him. And I’m not telling him...I am asking. I’m not that crazy. He may not want to be my Master, but he is still Damon. There is still a line I know better than to cross..don’t feel like joining the rest of you at the sodomy punishments.” She cackled and flew towards the door, hoping to have the last word and not get in trouble for it.

“No way… has he really not-” Alyn frowned. “Bullshit,” he muttered. With ALL the shit she’s pulled over the years? “Yeah right.”

Harley giggled and leaned against the door. “Really. He spanked or whipped me but that was it. I think he is nervous because I am so small. But I am not fool enough to offer myself up for it either as a possible punishment. And at this point...I have been in the hospital then came home too big for us to do anything at all really. Then I was healing and taking care of a baby. So we haven’t..in almost a year. Difference is this...I just have to suffer it, he still gets to nail anyone in the house he wants to. Not really fair, is it? Still as long as Damon does it drunk or when he is giving a lesson, I can’t say anything. I don't have that luxury. But I am going to ask him and risk getting us both possibly over the sodomy table this time. Or he might find it a good idea. Who knows?”

“You are so fucking spoiled,” Alyn remarked, raising his eyebrow empirically. “I can help you with that. We can try all kinds of things.”

Harley stuck out her tongue then opened the door. “Going to see if I can find Damon. By the way, are you even aware that Cub isn’t in here with you? Want me to find him before I go find Damon? At least one of us should be clutching a teddy bear of some sorts while I do this.” She teased as she headed into the hallway.

Alyn raised his eyebrow then jumped up. “Shit!”

Cub finished painting Bob and grinned patting the metal.

 

Whisper massaged Skinner’s shoulders and kissed his neck. “You work so hard and you need to eat. To rest, Master.”

“Thanks.” Skinner couldn’t stop shaking. “I ate. Luton helped me-”

“SKINNER!”

“Shit!” Skinner jumped and fell out of his desk chair.

Whisper cursed softly and tried to help Skinner back into his chair. “I’ll get it.” She stormed to the door and yanked it open. Glaring all the way up at Damon, Whisper spoke quickly. “Please don’t scare him, Damon. He is already shaking and nervous tonight, he hasn’t eaten or slept well.”

“I know, sweetie.” He smiled at Skinner sharply and crooked his finger to beckon the boy. “That’s the problem.”

Skinner got up slowly. “Whisper, I’ll be back. Stay here, honey.” Skinner hugged himself and walked out with Damon.

Whisper chewed her bottom lip and stared at them from the doorway. She wanted to be like Harley and go screaming after them but she didn’t have it in her. The best she could do was call out, “I’ll wait up for you, Master.”

Skinner smiled a little and gave her a thumbs up.

 

Ramsay cleared his throat and gently teased, “Oh, is this my puppy playing at being naughty? Don’t you dare fall asleep little puppy! Now, what else must I do to get you to take these cuffs off, hmmm?” He tried to show that he was enjoying this game, he really was and didn’t want to scare his timid boy off from it.

Theon yawned and twisted so his hip rubbed against Ramsay’s cock. “Let me cut my hair,” he mumbled as if he was talking in his sleep.

“Oh ho...I see how you want it…” Ramsay started to slide one of his feet up Reek’s thigh. “Pretty puppy...wake up and see to your poor Master.” He cooed and started to slowly twist his wrists to further loosen the plastic cuffs.

Theon smirked a little. “You had a lot to drink,” he mumbled. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“I had a lot to drink and so you need to keep me cuffed until I sober up, is that it?” Ramsay asked as he got the first cuff quietly undone.

“No,” Theon giggled. “You’ll have to piss. You’re not into diapers, right? Two inches. That’s nothing, it’s a steal. I’ll even worship your gorgeous body for another two hours. What do you say? Tick tock.”

“Not into diapers. Sure, go on, puppy.” Ramsay pretended his hand was still cuffed.

“Yeah? Really?” Theon popped up grinning. “I can? You promise? Promise me and I’ll be so good you’re mind will adjust to seeing how handsome I am with more clean cut hair.” Theon bounced a little, feeling elated and victorious.


	92. Fragile Promises

“I promise you can have two inches. Since you have forced my hand. Oh wait...you didn’t.” Ramsay’s hand was in Reek’s lovely curls and pulling him closer. “Naughty little boy, trying to blackmail me into a hair cut. What should I do about that?”

“Oh,” Reek whined and sucked his lip in to bite it. He thought to say that Ramsay cheated, but he’d been knocked into that hazy, blissful dizzy headspace of  _ please, yes,  _ and  _ anything _ . 

Chuckling, Ramsay licked his puppy’s earlobe. “Now, unlock the other cuff, puppy. I want to play with my naughty little pup.” His voice was low and soothing but had a very slight edge of warning to it.

“Ok,but I do get the haircut right? Because you said ‘yes’ but then you said ‘oh wait’.” Theon leaned over to the nightstand to grab the key.

Snorting, Ramsay rolled his eyes. “You can get one inch and a style. Now uncuff me, silly boy.”

Theon looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Ok… that’s not what you agreed to but we can renegotiate later.” Theon plucked the key and stepped off the bed. “You mean this?” He grinned and waggled it. “What if I toss it and run- wait, you can’t just get out of the other one, can you?”

Ramsay nodded. “It’s a good thing it is a private island. Because you had better start running little naughty puppy. No water, no where away from lights, I want you to stay very safe. We are only playing and if you get too scared or forget that it's only play, you can call out my name. Okay? Just yell Ramsay and we can stop until you feel safe again, okay puppy?”

Reek nodded. “Ok, Master.” He tossed the key on the bed and sprinted out of the room, heading downstairs for the door. Going outside was obvious, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear the ocean and feel the breeze on his skin and… he grinned and knew where to hide.

 

Harley went upstairs to see if Damon was back from seeing Luton and Skinner yet.

Damon paced the room gently bouncing Dylan who was in  _ no mood  _  to sleep. Harley went into the room and shook her head. “Figures, right?” Harley sat in the rocking chair. “Want me to try and see if he’ll nurse to sleep? I really would like to talk to you about something.” 

“Sure, honey. I think he wants you anyway. He keep chewing my arm.”

Harley tried to get Dylan to not latch on with a sharklike energy but it was useless. “He is just like me...loves to freaking bite.” Harley winced then waited until Dylan settled before trying to speak. “You asked me earlier what I wanted. I do know what I want or at least I think I do. But it won’t match what you want...and you might get angry at me when I mention...solutions…”

“Ok.” Damon nodded and sat down. “I know I have anger issues. Luckily, I got to let off some steam already. I’ll sit and listen and I won’t yell around Dylan.”

Harley took a deep breath. “There are two halves to me Damon. Not just Jeyne the feral and Harley the not feral. I love being your girl, your good girl that will marry you and raise our family. I love being Dylan’s mother and hope to give him siblings to play with someday. But the other part of me...it likes a lot of the way things were before. I can’t be your pet, you can’t be my Master. It won’t work for our family, not with children, not with you either. You can’t see me in both ways and I can’t see you in both ways. I think it messes us both up. I mean, I will always obey and respect you as my Alpha. And let’s face it, you said it yourself earlier..you are you. I know that if I mess up or really set off your temper, you’ll punish me for it. The same as you would to anyone else who lived here. But I need and want both, Damie. I want someone that will control me when I want and need it. And I want my life with you and Dylan.”

“Ok.” Damon nodded. “So… what’s your idea, baby?”

Harley swallowed nervously. So far Damon doesn’t seem angry or hurt but Harley didn’t know if this would be the tilting point or not. “Alyn. He and Joker would be the only other men that wouldn’t be in danger from me even if I did trigger. And he is the only other person besides you that could handle me besides Ramsay. And Ramsay is so NOT an option.” Harley shuddered. 

“I think Dylan is finally out.” As she stood and put the baby in the crib Harley continued speaking a little softer. “Alyn is submissive to you and would never go any further than you would allow.”

Damon tilted his head and thought about it. “Like… you would play, here. I would want you to in the pack house where you’d be safe.” He smiled slowly. “Huh. Yeah, I trust Alyn. I feel like he’s mine to, in a way. You can play, as long as you still come back to me.” Damon smiled. “That’s kind of cute, actually. I might have to ask Ramsay for his opinion… I think it sounds like a good idea, honey, but I need to set some parameters with you both before you start. I’m really glad you talked to me about it. Hmm,” he smirked and nodded. 

Harley grinned and hugged Damon. “Thank you for letting me talk to you about it and giving me time to think about it first. Of course, I will only follow the limits you set for us. But right now...Dylan is asleep and no one else seems to need you tonight but me. I really need you, Damie. I need to snuggle with you and tell you how much I love you..among other things if we are really lucky.”

Damon laughed. “I need that too, honey. If we can just not pass out right away.” He picked her up and carried her to bed. “Come lay on my chest, sweetie. You feel better, baby?”

Harley snuggled up on Damon and smiled. “Yes, I feel much better.” She nibbled on his chin and squirmed.

 

Ramsay unlocked the cuff and threw on only a pair of shorts before flying down the stairs and out the door. “Puppy? Oh dear, where did my naughty little puppy go?” He called out as he began to stalk through the sand, looking for Reek’s tracks.

“Looks like my naughty boy wants to play hide and seek. I love this game..how about I liven up the game a little for us? If you make it to the fire pit without getting caught by me, I’ll let you take your two inches. But if I catch you, I get to take back my offer of an inch and reduce it to a half inch cut.” Laughing, Ramsay strolled around.

_ Shit!  _ Reek watched Ramsay’s long shadow and listened for his footsteps. He had to get just a little further away. Reek plucked a beechnut from the branch above him and threw it over the pit, and into the bushes.

Ramsay started to head towards the bushes. “Is my puppy crawling in the bushes?” He called out as he started to smirk. 

Reek watched until Ramsay’s shadow sunk into the dark then slowly lowered himself, quietly, to the ground. As soon as he got his footing, he took off, sprinting for the firepit. Ramsay hooted and gave chase.

Reek glanced over his shoulder and almost missed a log, but lept over it just in time.  He took a sharp turn, to shake Ramsay and started reaching out to the pit, it felt so close. At the last second, Ramsay leaped forward and rolled into his pet. He made sure to take the impact and wrap his arms and legs around Reek to keep him safe. “I won. Half an inch now, puppy.”

“Aww,” Reek whined. He started drawing, deeper breaths. “You always win,” he pouted.

Ramsay chuckled. “Get used to it, honey. Now...naughty little puppy...I still must give you a spanking for trying to blackmail your Master. Trying to leave your Master cuffed until I gave in to your ruthless demands, eh?” He ran his hands over Reek’s ass and licked the puppy’s slender neck. 

Reek squirmed under him and whimpered, pressing into his touch. “Yeah? I gained a lot of weight and muscle here with you. The seclusion with you really strengthened me.” Reek grinned and raised his eyebrows in a playful challenge. “I’m almost as big as you are… maybe.” He rolled over so he was on top of Ramsay. “Didn’t you want something else from me?” he whispered and ran his hands down to undo Ramsay’s jeans.

Grinning, Ramsay allowed his pet to play. “I’m still going to spank you, naughty boy no matter how lovely the distractions. But what is it your mischievous mind has come up with now?”

Reek looked like a child who snuck a chocolate bar before dinner. He pulled Ramsay’s pants down to his thighs and started massaging his balls as he kissed Ramsay deeply. He hummed a little around Ramsay’s tongue and slipped his hand down further into the crease he wanted to explore. “You said you want me inside you,” he whispered.

“Oh, how convenient that your mind decides to remember to do that now…” Ramsay teased. “It had better be well worth the wait then or else your spanking will be worse for delaying me.”

Reek’s cheeks grew warmer and his vision narrowed to watching Ramsay’s lips. He kissed down Ramsay’s chest and took Ramsay’s jeans off completely, then kissed down around his inner thigh and used Ramsay’s knees to roll him onto his stomach. “I’ll make you forget all about it,” he promised, raising Ramsay’s hips. Reek used his tongue to tease Ramsay’s puckering hole into opening.

He gradually inserted his tongue and then a finger, and then two as he tried used his and Ramsay’s precum to lubricate his cock.

Moaning, Ramsay squirmed. “Go on then...make my head spin, baby. I want you to come inside me, Reek.” He encouraged softly with a growl.

Reek climbed over Ramsay with greedy speed. He inserted the head of his dick and bit his lip not to cry out. “Oh, god,” he gasped. “It’s been so long.” He exhaled and pushed fully. “Oh,” his head rolled back. “Shit! You’re so tight!”

“Well, it isn’t something I do often, sweetie.” Ramsay’s voice was strained and he pushed against Reek, his hands clasping onto Reek’s ass. “Oh..feel’s good. Shit..” He knelt up so his back was against his puppy’s chest. He tried to relax his muscles so Reek could get in deeper.

“Oh fuck yes,” Theon wrapped an arm around Ramsay’s neck and sucked around the edge of his ear, stopping to whisper. “We should do this forever. I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll love me all over again.” Biting the chewy cartilage of Ramsay’s ear, Theon started pounding him. He growled, unable to stay to cool and quiet as he’d imagined he would. “You’re so fucking hot. How dare you just exist like that, in that body, with those eyes and that personality. You were designed to trap me every instant I’m near you or thinking about you, it’s not fair.” Theon moved down to Ramsay’s neck, sucking and biting as he fucked him harder.

Ramsay panted and made a whining noise as he began to spiral into pleasure. The angle Reek was at, the narrow channel not used to being used hard, it caused a mix of pain and pleasure that was driving Ramsay insane. “Oh gods, puppy, are you close? Yes...harder, good boy, Reek...shit..make Master feel so good.”

Theon slowed a little and smirked, leaning his chin over Ramsay’s shoulder. “Two inches?”

Ramsay growled and arched, riding his boy hard. “No. Half an inch. You lost, naughty puppy, remember?”

“Yeah, but,” Theon pulled back and ran a hand down Ramsay’s hip, “what if I can make it worth it?” He bit into Ramsay’s shoulder and pushed with all his weight to get Ramsay back on his hands and knees. He grabbed Ramsay’s hips and started thrusting harder while he pumped Ramsay’s cock. “Come on, Master,” he whispered pitifully. “Isn’t this good? Isn’t it worth it? You’re so fucking handsome. I can’t believe you’re mine, I can’t believe I get to touch you.” Theon’s eyes rolled, he licked his lips getting lost in the climax.

“One inch.” Ramsay gasped out and came hard as his eyes rolled in back of his head. “Oh fuck, puppy! You are amazing..oh gods.” He shuddered with the force of it.

“Thank you,” Reek gasped. He collapsed onto Ramsay’s back as he came inside him. “Oh, fuck. I usually last longer.” He wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s broad chest. “It’s been so long. You’re so muscular. I love your back, did I ever tell you that?” He kissed Ramsay’s square jawline.

“Hell, we both went so fast! Must be the new position. Have you caught your breath yet, sweet puppy?” Ramsay nuzzled his boy’s neck. “I love you so much, silly good boy…..”

“Mmmhmm.” Reek sighed and closed his eyes. “I love you too. It was so nice to have you all to myself, even though,” he yawned, “I missed everyone.”

“I love having all this private time, but I am ready to join our family again. I miss them and wonder how things are going. I am sure you noticed the elaborate tortures I put myself through to not once call or check in with anyone. Like..is Dylan so big by now that everyone had to move into the basement so he can fit in the whole house as his nursery? Have Luton or Skinner had a nervous breakdown yet? Did any of our family slip into old bad habits? Has Jeyne or Joker gone rogue? How is my father, how are my nieces? But I have kept my promise and not checked once.” Ramsay said solemnly if a bit dramatically.

“Thank you, Master. You’re so kind to me. I can’t help being selfish over you. Um… I have sand in my ass. Do you? Maybe we should jump in the pool or something.”

“Oh, you are right, we are a mess.” Ramsay stood up then bent down to lift up Reek. He tossed his pet into the pool then followed him in. After he was sure they were both rinsed, Ramsay sat on the edge of the pool. 

Then yanked his pet over his lap and began to spank him. “Oh silly naughty boy, did you really think I would forget?” A hand began to gently and slowly stroke Reek’s penis as the other hand gave fast hard spanks. “And sadly for you, it will take you longer to get hard this time. But I am afraid the spanking might have to continue until you come for me.”


	93. Loving Control

Later that night when Reek’s tears had dried and Ramsay had soothed his boy back to smiles, he grinned with mischief. “I have one last thing for us. Well...one last thing for you to try on for me...let me up, puppy.” Ramsay patted his boy’s ass and he crawled off the bed and reached under it.

He stood back up with a slim black box. “Now, I know sometimes you go without a collar and it is fine. But I think it makes you nervous, like you feel untethered from me. So I think I found a solution for you, honey. Give me your right ankle, puppy.”

Reek swallowed and cleared his throat. He rolled onto his side and offered his right foot to Ramsay.

Opening the box, Ramsay pulled out a silver chain with a flourish. It had a permanent lock on it. There was a square surface that had the Bolton sigil on one side and the usual info and reward on the other. “Now...whether you are wearing a collar or not...you are always wearing your Master’s chain. No one will see it and you can wear it even in water. Do you like it, little puppy?”

Reek’s heart pounded from a mix of feelings. The panic hit hard but started fading quickly. He smiled shyly. “I love silver. It’s a little more comfortable than the leather, especially in public or heat and humidity.” Reek pulled his ankle back and looked the tag over. “Is this what the tag on my collar says?” It made him feel trapped, but deeply valued, loved and protected.

“Yes. I love your collar, I love that you could wear it on this island in front of servants. And I always want it on you at home. But when you are out...this might help you. And your cuffs are at home and here inside...the same as your favorite blanket. I am not taking anything away from you sweetheart...just adding.” Ramsay kissed the slender ankle  then crawled up his boy and hugged him tightly.

Reek giggled and wrapped his arms legs around Ramsay. “Ugh, I hope I never get drunk or lost enough for some stranger to have to bring me home though. It does make me feel better. I love that you own me. Thank you, Master.” He rubbed the top of his head against Ramsay’s chin.

“I love owning you and I love you that accept it and want it as much as I do. And look at you, Harley will be so jealous! You are golden tan...and now that you gained a little mass and muscle...she may get drunk and beg me to fuck you again.” Ramsay teased, nipping at Reek’s lip.

“Mmm, uh huh.” Reek started breathing deeply then froze. “OH SHIT! I’m more handsome than LUTON! Fuck yes! It’s just you and me now for Bolton’s most handsome men!”

“Oh ho...arrogant little boy! Yes, you are the most handsome man only second to myself..but we really shouldn’t flaunt that...we should be more humble. Don’t want to make the others feel bad.” Ramsay chuckled and nipped Reek’s ear. “My wonderful good boy.”

 

Roose cleared his throat and waited until both Wolf and Whisper had served everyone tea or coffee. They both stood behind their respective Masters, eyes down and silent. The others were all seated. Luton and Skinner on one side, Alyn and Harley on the other.

“Have the four of you studied the list? Do you see the two cities you will be in? It is quite a distance this time compared to usual. I expect you both to not be distracted, to not think to explore rather than work. Luton and Skinner will both go...that way Skinner can track you both while Luton will be in control of your collars, of Harley’s remote.”

The double doors swung open and Damon waltzed in grinning coldly at the room. “Sorry I’m late.” He sat next to Harley, looking innocent.

Harley tried to hide her grin and moved a little closer to Damie. Roose sighed. “I thought I gave you paternity leave. You have another full month left.”

“How could I take paternity leave if Harley isn’t on maternity leave? Seems selfish. I didn’t push a cantaloupe through my urethra, or get a watermelon surgically removed from a hernia, right? I also haven’t had our little monster chomping at my sore, perfect tits.” Damon grinned like sunshine.

Roose stared at Damon and spoke very slowly. “Fine. While your girlfriend works, you may be involved. And you will remember to whom you are speaking. I am not Ramsay, Damon. You do not need to be rude, crass or sarcastic with me, not unless you wish to suffer under me like others are disciplined under you.”

Damon stopped chewing his gum and let that process a moment. _How does he know_? He started chewing again and leaned back in his chair. “Sorry. I forgot this was a business meeting. I’ll be more professional.”

Roose gave a sharp nod and took a sip of his coffee. The old Damon would have paled and given a humble apology, calling him Sir. He isn’t sure if he likes this new version of Damon or not. What if Ramsay acts this way too? Has Roose started to lose his threat due to his illness? He shook the unease off and continued speaking.

“So… Luton will administer the remote commands and will also be in charge of the collars, of their commands to return. Skinner will be tracking them the entire time as well. Weapons will be held by Luton until needed by the terror twins and those weapons will be returned to Luton when it is over. Is that understood?”

Harley nodded and so did Luton and Skinner. “Yes, Sir,” Alyn said quietly.

“Luton?” Damon furrowed his brow. “Why …” he stopped and rethought his question. “Why Harley and Alyn? Why not Alyn and myself?” he asked softly.

Roose looked up at Damon, frowning. He did not appreciate questions.

“Harley is very small, it allows her to sneak into places no one else can. Also, she is cute tiny and looks innocent. She can gain access to places and people that you cannot. If you are not comfortable with Luton using the remote for the first time, by all means do it yourself.”

Damon looked at Harley. “What do you think? I know I can keep you and shithead in line better than poor Luton can,” he whispered. “It’s ok if you don’t want me to. My only worry is endangering both Dylan’s parents.”

Harley nodded. “What if you came but supervised Luton? That way you are removed from the danger but close enough if Luton or we need help. I..I can’t stand it if you look at me with anger and disgust. And I don’t like the thought of us both in the line of fire.”

Damon nodded. “I’ll go with them.”

Roose nodded as well. “Fine. I do not expect any failures. You should all get moving. I want you all long gone before my son gets home.” He stood up and left slowly, with Locke helping him.

Harley took a deep breath and then punched Damon hard in the arm. “Are you trying to get yourself killed and make me a damned single mother? How dare you talk to him like that? What if Roose had been stronger...what if he had Locke hurt your or put a bullet in your head? Or took you to the basement? Gods! You are a fucking hypocrite! I would get whipped if I dared to speak that way to Ramsay, nevermind Roose! But you can endanger yourself like that? Huh? You scared the living shit out of me, Damon!” She punched his arm again, trying to calm her racing heart.

Damon stared ahead and blinked three times. “He’s risking the mother of my child. It should be me but I broke.” Damon swallowed and lowered his head. “What am I supposed to do? I’m pissed off. I can’t leave, I can’t fight, I can’t change things. At least I can make a sarcastic fucking comment.” Damon looked over at Harley and smiled. “He won’t hurt me. He knows I’d never disobey him and he doesn’t need me anymore. I’m just a thing in the way, and I’ll move aside like I’m told to.”

Harley gasped and hugged him. “No...Damie you are important to all of us and to him! I am sorry I hit you I just got scared. I love you and can’t stand the thought of you being hurt. Listen..you don’t like to kill and torture anymore that doesn’t mean you are useless. You and Ramsay can finally start to really run things like Roose does. How long has it been since he had personally done any killing or fighting? I like to torture and kill, so does Alyn. So why not let us handle the wet work while you and Ramsay actually take power, not just work under it? What’s wrong with that? It's not a demotion, sweetie, it's a promotion. You really think in his state that Roose can run things much more than he is now? No..it’s going to be you and Ramsay and together you will convince him to turn over more power.”

“Yeah.” Damon sniffed and nodded. “You’re right, baby. Thanks.” He smirked and pulled Harley into his lap. “You’re sorry you hit me, baby? That’s so sweet. You’re so protective of me, huh?”

Sniffing, Harley snuggled into Damon. “I am sorry, I am trying to work on impulsive behavior. And..yeah. I know that I am not big like Wolf but Damie, if anyone ever tries to hurt you or Dylan...I’ll tear them to shreds, I won’t need to be Jeyne for that.”

“You don’t need to protect me, honey. It’s really sweet, though.”

Harley decided it wasn’t worth trying to argue her point and settled for rubbing her face along his chest, fantasizing about killing anyone stupid enough to touch her Damie.

Alyn slipped out of the room and waved for the others to follow.

Damon watched them leave but sat there hugging Harley. “I thought… it’s just… if you’re not useful… I hope I can do this management shit. I’m kind of scared, baby. I don’t think I say that a lot, do I?”

Harley shook her head and ran her hand over Damon’s cheek. “You don’t scare easily, no. But Damie, you have been technically managing things for years. Who kept all of us together? Who kept everyone in line, who counseled or disciplined as needed? Who kept Ramsay in check? Who was it that made sure Luton finished school, who made sure that Skinner went to school? Who made Alyn get his diploma? Who negotiated with Roose or other authority figures that Ramsay couldn’t stand? Who organized most of the strikes, the stalking, all the other shit? That wasn’t just Ramsay, that was you too. If you try and hate it then you can always return to ripping folks apart and spying. But if you don’t give this a shot, you’ll always wonder. And Ramsay would rise then fall because he doesn’t have you with him. You two need to be together as a team and the rest of us fall in line behind you.”

“Huh. If I can manage Ramsay, I can manage anyone, right?” Damon squeezed Harley gently. “Thanks, baby. This is good, right? You know… I tried thinking my feelings and telling you. You made me feel better. Maybe one day I’ll make you feel better.” Damon leaned down grinning and kissed her forehead. “Hey, you and the little maniac should play here _before_ you leave, not on the road.”

Harley raised her eyebrow. “Really? Are you sure, Damie? I did tell Alyn that I was worried about Joker and Jeyne out there. We have no real impulse control...at least I don’t..or Jeyne doesn’t. Or at least, I am scared that she doesn’t. This would take care of that, I think. But are you sure you are okay with it? I would never do anything you didn’t approve of.”

“I know that, honey! Don’t worry this isn’t cheating! Not at all. It’s open and it's between pack members, you know? We pass each other around,” Damon snorted and giggled. “It’s good for impulse control and bonding.”

Harley hugged Damon and muttered, “How did I ever end up with someone as wonderful as you? I am so sorry that I put you through so much hell before I figured it out in my twisted little mind. I love you, Damie.” She nibbled on his chin and giggled.

 

“Hey,” Damon shoved his way into the bathroom before Alyn could leave it.

Alyn backed up to the wall. “Get the fuck out, man! Your ass is too big to fit in here.”

Damon grabbed Alyn, cupping his jaw with both hands. “Listen. I need you to help my girl out tonight, ok? No blood, be careful. If you need me knock on the wall or yell.”

“If I need you? Are you fucking serious?”

“If you get over your head. Ok, take a shower and wear that Antichrist Superstar t shirt, she likes that one.”

“What? Damon, get off of me!”

“Use some cologne too, for fucks sake. Yeah, and those skinny jeans that are torn, that will be good.” Damon looked Alyn over. “See me when you’re done.”

Alyn took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. “What… what are you…”

“You’re a present, so I want you to be wrapped and shit, you know? Put a bow on top. I want you to be happy. Oh shit! Oh motherfucker! I just realized what I can give her for her birthday!” Damon laughed and pulled Alyn in to kiss him. “You are going to save my marriage you little animal! Practice with your toys, ok? You only have a few weeks.” Damon patted Alyn’s cheek and and jogged down to his room.

“He’s getting ready, honey. Give him an hour.”

Harley blushed and grinned. “Okay...I’m gonna shower and change..uh..what do you think I should wear..and look like? I kind of want your opinion, you know him better than me..” Harley went close and nearly whispered, “And I kind of hope that you will find this a turn on too. I want to look exactly as you would fantasize about it. The way you think Alyn would want to see me. The way you want him to see me, maybe?” She put her head down, not sure if Damie would like that idea or not.

“No, honey, this is all for you. Wear whatever _you_ want. I have a GREAT idea for your birthday.” Damon leaned back in the bed with his hands behind his head. “Pick something out and come show me.”


	94. Brats

Grinning, Harley skipped off then came back a few minutes later with a huge smile. Her multicolored hair was stuck up in two ponytails, her makeup was slightly thicker than usual. She wore tight shorts that were short but not obscenely so, made of fake leather. Harley had a tight tank top that was covered by a long fish net sweater that covered her arms and went all the way to her knees.

“Cute. Do a spin for me.”

Harley spun and giggled, leaping on Damon. “Do you think I’m cute, Damie? Cute as in silly or cute as in sexy or cute as in bratty? The last two I would like best, I think.”

“All three, mostly sexy. Give me a kiss honey.”

Harley licked Damon’s lip then slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She began to kiss him slowly while her hands wound themselves in his hair. A tiny sound of need and surrender came out of her throat.

Damon snorted and brought a hand around to hold her waist. “Ok, what are your limits, baby?”

“Huh? Oh..no whips because I really see that as a punishment. There can be no compromise on that. Whipping happens when I put myself or others in danger. I don’t want to confuse things for me. I like knife play but no real cutting because it might trigger me. Nothing that will leave bruises or marks that are really painful or hard to heal. I have to be able to chase Dylan the next day and act normal in front of him. I want to have a safe word in case something really freaks me out. Does that sound okay, Damie? Oh and I don’t mind calling him Master during sessions and all but I am not calling him Sir. It’s creepy...like Roose creepy.” Harley finally stopped babbling.

“Ha ha! True!” Damon shivered and tickled Harley. “Oooo, that’s what you want, isn’t it? Roleplay Roose and his new nanny! Or, uh, french maid!” Damon giggled.

Jeyne shivered and pretended to gag. “Ugh..never mind..now I think I shall become a holy woman sworn to celibacy after that horrid image in my head!”

“Haha!” Damon wrapped his arms around her and rolled her back and forth giggling. “Are you suuurrrrreee? Harley? Harley? Do you think his fingers are cold and boney creeping up your thigh?” he whispered with playful malice.

Harley pretended to vomit and started to hit at Damon. “Gawd! Yuck! Stop!”

“Alright, I want to talk to Alyn before you play. You’re going to tell him your limits and agree on a safeword. He’s going to use a condom, because as cute as a little Harley/Alyn would be, that’s about the last thing we need.” Damon smiled and pinched her ass.

“Yeah, Damie, I think we know enough to use a condom!” She giggled and bounced on the bed.

“What if Skinner and Whisper had a baby?! Aww! Dylan would have to be on full time patrol over that one or they would get run the fuck over. Harley! You know what I wondered too?! What kind of clusterfuck will it be when Rose and Hannah want to date? Shit! I think Dylan’s protective like us, even though he’s a little younger he’ll have to watch them in high school for the pack.”

“Or maybe it will be the girls watching over Dylan? At least one of those girls takes after Ramsay.” Harley suggested.

‘Rose,” Damon quickly agreed. “You’re right. I bet Rose will handle her shit and everyone else’s. Hannah may go for the wrong guy a few times but the wrong guy will have no idea the shit he just got himself into.” Damon looked at Dylan snoring softly and kicking his chubby leg out a little. “I think he’ll be fine. I still can’t believe he’ll have a _house_ a nice, safe house and a _family._ That’s so… I don’t even know what to say about that. It means everything. Ready? I’ll go talk to him then you can go play, alright?”

Harley nodded eagerly. “Okay, Damie. I’m going to the kitchen to get a drink while you chat.” She kissed his cheek.

 

Damon went over some rules with Alyn as he sat beside him, petting his short hair.

“You’re not mad?” Alyn asked softly.

Damon shook his head. “You didn’t sneak anything. You came and asked and you knew I’d probably agree.”

Alyn nodded. “I would never if…”

“It’s not like before. Do you understand that? You _asked_ Harley this time, that’s really what matters most. _She_ agreed to it and _she_ is determining what you can and cannot do with _her_ body.”

Alyn swallowed hard and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Yeah. It’s not like that one time. I still feel really bad about that… I didn’t mean to hurt her or you.”

“I know. You’re not now. This was a great idea. I want her to be happy and I trust you. My little Alyn.” Damon rubbed his back. “Its pretty cute, I’ll have to watch one day. Hey, Cub, you want to come visit with Smash for a little bit? I was going to make chicken nuggets and ketchup if anyone wants that. Dylan wants to watch Yo Gabba Gabba and I know your Master never lets you play it when he’s around. What do you think? Want to hang out with Smash and Smash Jr.?”

Cub nodded eagerly and crawled forward. “Yo Gabba and ketchup!” He grabbed his binky, now carefully marked so he won’t mistake it for Dylan’s. There have been a few small episodes where they found Cub and Dylan crying together over tug of war matches with binkies. “Master? Cub go?” He rubbed his face along Alyn’s leg and gave his Master a crooked grin.

“Mmm, sweet boy. How can I say no when you ask like that. Have fun, be a good boy and share with baby Smash, Cub. You’re older than he is.”

Cub nodded with large honest eyes. “Good Cub..share and be nice. Nice to baby Smash. Share ketchup too?” Cub only hated to share his ketchup but if he had to, he would.

“No, don’t share ketchup, honey. That’s just for you, _Damon._ ”

“What?! I won’t tease him.” Damon put his hand in the air to pledge. “I promise.”

 

Harley changed Dylan and bounced him on her knee while waiting for Damon and Alyn. She put the chicken nuggets and fries in the oven then set Dylan in his playpen in the living room. Setting the timer to beep when the food is done, Harley started to fidget, a little nervous. She got down a shot glass and took a quick slug of Damon’s whiskey. Putting the glass in the sink, Harley started to chase after her son who scaled and escaped the playpen. “Oh yeah...no doubt that you are MY son.” She muttered.

“Baby?” Damon came in and set Cub down. “Give me that little escape artist. Go play.”

Harley gave both her men a kiss then she smiled at Damon. “I..I’m nervous. Stupid, isn’t it? Excited but nervous. Okay...” She took a deep breath and went to find Alyn. Leaning in the doorway, Harley looked at all the items Alyn was setting out. “Holy shit..” She muttered.

Alyn pulled out a riding crop and laid it on the table next to a ball gag after looking it over. He took out a Cat O’ Nine and took the vibrartor into the bathroom to give it an extra last minute cleaning.

Harley tiptoed into the room and looked at the whips. “Now I see why Damon said to make sure and set limits first.” She sat on Alyn’s desk and swung her legs, waiting for him to return to the room.

Alyn emerged and grinned, slamming the door shut. “Hello. So, what’s your fucking safeword?”

Harley couldn't decide if she wanted to run forward or out the window so she just swallowed hard and swung her legs against the desk. “Fire. It’s not a word I’d be using otherwise. Uh...Damie said we could talk limits first..or that we should. I..I don’t like the whips..I need to remember those are for when I am actually bad. For real, endangering myself or others. It's a real rule, so I’d like to keep it that way. And truthfully..I can only see them as a real discipline anyway...wouldn’t be much fun for me in that. And I don’t mind calling you Master if you want..well, if you could make me…”She giggled nervously then continued. “But I won’t call you Sir...Roose...ick. Word association..ya know. Hey maybe that should be a safeword. I’m babbling..shit.”

“That’s what the gag’s for.” Alyn picked up the whips and dropped them back in the old fashioned suitcase they’d been pulled from. “What about the riding crop? I kind of built the night around it. We can start with hands if you want to.”

After seeing Alyn put the whips away and didn’t seem upset by it, Harley relaxed and smiled. “Crops, hands, hell, even blades are fine..though no real cutting...I think I am fine with everything else I can think of. If something freaks me out, I’ll yell fire. Now truly...do you really think I am a spoiled brat?” She grinned and jumped up to walk across his desk.

“ _Really_. Truly. Damon spoils you and you know it. He’s too soft, you’re too naughty.” Alyn titled his head and pulled a popsicle shaped lollipop off his desk, offering it to her. “From your munchy shop. Damon said it would be ok. Take your sweater off.”

Harley skipped across the desk and leaned down. She grabbed the lollipop in one hand and removed her sweater fast with the other. In true Jeyne fashion, Harley shoved the sweater into Alyn entangling him briefly. Long enough for her to take the treat and move to the other side of the room fast. Just in case he was about to trick her. Sticking the pop in her mouth, Harley giggled.

“I like the pigtails. That’s cute. I want you to suck your lolly while I punish you. You need to bend over the desk. I think strawberry tastes better with tears for bad little girls like you. Are you going to make me come get you? Because that would mean starting out at a seven instead of a one.”

Harley bit her lip and breathed a little heavier. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she was already feeling warmer than before. She put her head down a little bit as she inched forward, but her eyes stayed locked onto his. Half fearful, half challenging and all lust, Harley went to bend over the desk.

Alyn squeezed her ass before pulling down her shorts, letting them drop to her ankles. He pulled her underwear up to exposed more of her pale cheeks and held the lacey cotton in his fist. “Good start.” He smacked her ass hard enough to leave a white handprint that filled up with pink. “You’re a very naughty girl. You love to talk back, to yell, to stomp around and tantrum. You _need_ to be punished. You’re just aching for a strong hand, aren’t you? Huh? Is that why you act out, you little brat?” Alyn started spanking her firmly at a steady pace.

Harley sobbed and sucked on the lollipop in between a few shrieked things of her own. “Yes! I am a brat, I love to scream, fight and rebel and I will always so too fucking bad! Ow, shit...ow…” Yet there was something so freeing in both yelling that and the pain itself. She felt lighter, as if a sudden leaden thing has fallen away then she sucked on the pop sobbing.

“I know. That’s right. Bad girls need to be punished to be kept in line. You need it, you know that. You want to be corrected, or how do you know anyone cares? You want to be worth the fight. Hands on your ass. Spread your cheeks.”

Harley growled but complied. She hissed when her hands came in contact with her burning skin. “I really shouldn’t have said that crack about Damon and the sodomy table, huh?” She whined miserably.

“I know exactly what you were asking for. You think you're fooling me? That’s Harley on her knees, blinking big teary eyes, ‘Please punish me.’ I hear you.” Alyn smiled and brought the crop down on her exposed asshole. “Is that what you were asking for, little girl?”

The pain had stolen her breath for a second and then his words caught her without any defenses. “Yes..” She sobbed out.

“Shh, Master will make you a good little girl yet. Let me help.”  He slipped the crop between her legs and ran the folded leather up the inside of her thigh. He started rubbing it against her wet underwear. “There’s the good girl who wants to come out. You buried her so deeply, you must be frightened of her.” He used the crop to give a quick smack to her vagina. “You have to take ten. Where do you want it? Since you’ve been surprisingly obedient for once, I’ll let you choose.”

Harley couldn’t think, her head was spinning. Whining, she managed, “Pussy..please, Master?”

“Good choice. That’s a polite way to talk, Harley. I’m impressed Just for that, I’ll give you lots of lube and the smallest plug. See how kind Master is when you try to behave?” Alyn started lubing his toy just as he promised. He inserted it slowly, and set the vibration to low. “Every third stroke I’ll turn it up. You may have your hands back and thank me.”

Harley was panting hard now and she whimpered. “Thank you, Master.” She slowly put her hands up to brace along the edge of the desk.

“Good girl.” Alyn ran the crop back and forth against her, slowly parting her lips to rub against her clit. “Show the crop how grateful you are and maybe it won’t punish your wet pussy so hard.”

Harley moaned and began to move herself over it, rubbing her clit over the soft rounded end. She whimpered and ground her face into the desk, her body unable to stay still.  

“Good girl. Keep sucking your lolly and count for Master. Who’s my naughty little brat?” He struck the first blow.

“I am, Master! One!” Harley cried out then sucked frantically on her lollipop.

“What are you?” He struck her again. And turned the plug up a setting.

“Your naughty little brat, Master! Two..” She whined and drooled around the pop.

“What do naughty little brats need?” He hit a little harder now.

Harley yelped. “To be punished! Three!”

“That’s right.” Alyn hit her without going on now.


	95. Focusing on the Ground

“Ahhh…” Harley sucked hard on her lollipop as she sobbed.

“Oops, guess you want another.” Alyn smacked her again. “How’s your pussy warming up for you?”

“Sorry, Master. Four.” Harley whined and lay her cheek on the cool wood.

Alyn struck three times in quick  succession and turned the dial on the remote up to the next setting.

“Five, six, seven! Ahh…” Harley sucked hard on the diminishing pop.

“Good girl!” Alyn hit again. “You deserve this punishment, don’t you, naughty girl?”

“Yes, Master I do deserve it! Eight!” Harley wailed.

“Apologize for your smart mouth, your bad attitude, and your temper tantrums.” Alyn smacked her harder.

“Ahh! Nine! Sorry for my smart mouth..my bad attitude and my temper tantrums.” She nearly screamed it this time.

“Now thank me and give the crop a kiss for correcting you.” Alyn gave her a final stinging smack then brought the riding crop to her face.

“Ten! Thank you, Master.” Harley sobbed as she kissed the black leather.

“Good girl. Stay still now.” Alyn stood behind her and gently rolled her onto her back then entered her with a gasp. He could feel the plug’s vibrations and started pumping into her. “After this, we’ll put some lotion on your ass and wrap you in a blanket,” he said in a low but gentle voice. “Do you want me to hold you or do you want to go right to Damon?”

Harley whimpered, caught in a maelstrom of emotions and pleasure was swelling in her. “Hold me until I stop shaking and...until I have control again..”

“Ok. Good girl. The punishment is over, now take your treat for me.” Alyn pushed her back and crawled up onto the table. He began pounding her faster, gripping  the sides of the table and growling softly.

“Uh...please...harder, Master..more.” She hissed and bit his shoulder.

Alyn sneered and thrust into her like the feral animal he could be at times. “You better show me some fucking respect,” he rasped. “I own your ass now. You fuck around you're going to _answer for it._ ”

Harley whimpered and gave a gentle lap with her tongue to where she had bit. “I’m sorry, Master..” She whined and bit her lip.

“Let me watch you come beneath me, Harley. Go on, be a good little girl.”

“Yes, Master..” Harley pushed hard against his thrusts and the feelings began to peak. “Ahh…” Her head went back and she arched as her body shuddered in orgasm.

“Good girl.” Alyn gasped and sucked air through his clenched teeth. He sighed and wrapped a thumb and finger around the base of his cock to hold the condom before pulling out. “Shit.” He stood up and wiped his brow on his bicep then carried her to his bed. “Here, honey, have some ice water,” he said softly.

Harley took the water with shaking hands and sipped at it. Her brain seemed full of fog and her muscles thrummed like rubber bands.

“Good girl, Harley.” Alyn chugged some himself then wrapped a light blanket around her and crawled into bed to spoon with her. “I have you. I’ll hold you until you feel better. You’re so beautiful. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Master...I am just..spaced and shaky. It was fucking great actually. What about you? Did you enjoy it?” Harley couldn't bring herself to ask if Alyn wanted to do this again or not.

“Fuck yes. Of course, I did.” Alyn smirked. “You don’t have to worry about that part.” He yawned and squeezed her very lightly. “Want me to put something on for you while you rest?”

Harley shook her head and sat up, grinning. “I think we are both wiped out. I’m gonna go find Damie before Dylan decides to climb out of his playpen or take over the world or something...I am sure that Cub and possibly Dylan are covering everything in ketchup prints unless Damon was either brave or foolish enough to try and stick both of them in a bathtub. If that is the case...we may be swimming to save them all.”

Alyn barely raised an eyebrow and stretched. “Ok. Tell Smash to bring me my boy.”

Grinning, Harley warned, “You know next time I’m probably going to be a hellion..”

 

Damon plopped himself on the couch and gave Dylan his freshly washed binky back. “I don’t get it. Is that guy a giant or are they toys or… what is happening in this show?”

Cub was sitting curled around Bob and he tried to explain the show without much luck. He wasn’t sure he understood it either. “Tiny...then big. Scares Eyes.”

He watched warily as Dylan started to crawl over to investigate the brightly painted Bob. Cub shook his head at the chubby crawling machine and announced, “Mine. Cub’s Bob. See? Cub paint!” To his dismay, Dylan crawled through him and touched Bob. “Nooo...MINE!” Dylan responded by roaring back and Cub yelled MINE again.  

Dylan hit Cub with a chubby fist and Cub gave an enraged holler but skittered out of chubby fist range.

“Hey, hey! No hitting, Dylan. Cub, Bob’s not yours. Go lay down.” Damon picked Dylan up and kissed his chubby cheek.

Cub had a small sullen look that said he knew differently, that Bob was his, but he wouldn’t dare argue the point. He lay down on his dog bed and huffed. Harley came in and grinned. “Hey, how are all the boys doing?”

“Pretty good. Dylan’s a bit of a bully and Cub is feeling possessive.”

Harley grinned and picked up Dylan and kissed him. “Stop bullying poor Cub. Damie, Alyn asked if you could bring Cub back to him.” Then she carried Dylan over to Cub and crouched low holding Dylan in front of her. “Baby Smash is sorry that he hit you, Cub. It is wrong to hit, isn’t it?” Cub nodded as tears filled his eyes and his lip trembled. “How about you two share a little high five?” Harley helped Dylan high five Cub and then she got a tissue to wipe Cub’s tears.

“There all better and buddies again?” Harley asked and Cub nodded while Dylan tried to chew his own foot. “Good. Cub, your Master misses you. Want Smash to take you there? Hey, maybe he can give you a piggy back ride?” She looked over at Damon with a little grin. Harley has her own way of dealing with bullying. Unlike Jeyne, Harley can use subtle ways.

Damon smiled gently at Cub and extended his hands.

Cub gave his crooked smile and with a trust that is strong for having grown over time, he crawled eagerly to Smash.

Damon grinned and lifted Cub onto his shoulders. He stood very slowly. “What do you think? Want to go see your Master? How do you like the view?”

Cub clutched Damon’s head with his fine trembling hands. “Ooh...so up! Things..New, up here! See?” He giggled and gave a tiny bounce of excitement.

Damon headed for Alyn with Cub on his shoulders, taking care to duck extra low under archways and up the stairwell. He knocked on the doorframe and walked in.

“DAMON!” Alyn exploded off his bed but gathered himself quickly. “Put him down! It’s too high!”

“I was careful.” Damon lowered Cub into Alyn’s arms then rubbed Alyn’s head. “Goodnight, Alyn.”

Alyn nodded and hugged Cub. “You were so brave up there!”

“Smash take Cub..UP! Fun! Master see Cub up?” He hugged his Master and started to push his nose up into Alyn’s chin as he babbled.

“Uh huh, I saw you, silly boy. You had a good time? Good. Are you ready for bed or did Smash get you all wound up?”

“Fun..had fun. Bed, snuggle Master? Please? Bob..mine? Is mine? Baby Smash touch...Bob is...Cub paint! Mine? Baby Smash hit! See?” He tried to tell his story as he yawned and snuggled into Alyn. He tried to awkwardly tried to lift his arm to show where.

“Bob isn’t just for you, Cub,” Alyn said sternly. “He belongs to the whole pack. You have to share with baby Smash. What the hell is this? What happened to your face?” Alyn held Cub’s chin and looked his cheek over.

Cub started to cry he hated it when Master was stern with him. “Sorry! Cub share! Baby Smash hit! Hit Cub! Bob play with Cub..Baby Smash mad. Hit. Cub had to lay on time out bed. For not share Bob. Sorry, Master! Please, sorry?” He worked himself up and was fully crying and whining now.

Alyn frowned but his face slowly relaxed. “Poor Cub.” He kissed his boy’s small bruise. “I won’t punish you since you were already hit. It takes time to learn to share. You’ve never really had to before. Now, now, that’s enough, silly boy. Snuggle up to your Master. Let me pet you and make you feel better.” Alyn started stroking his silky hair.

Cub managed to calm himself to hitching breaths and the occasional little sob. He pressed into Alyn’s touch and whispered, “Cub learn. Share. Want to be. Good boy. Sorry, Master. Cub try harder. Want to be. Good Cub.”

“I know, sweet boy. That’s enough.” He kissed the top of Cub’s head. “Relax now, Cub. You can pick one show to watch before bedtime.”

Cub nodded and cut off his babble. He ran his face across Alyn’s shoulder. “Dora? Please?”

“Alright. We’ll put on that movie of hers that you'd like, but you better snuggle with me all night, little boy.” Alyn smiled and gave Cub little kisses down his shoulder.

Cub made a purring sound and pressed closer. “Love Master. Always. Snuggle all night.”

Reek woke up when the car stopped and yawned. He pulled himself from Ramsay’s shoulder and stretched. “Are we home?”

“Yes, we are! Finally! I texted them earlier. I wonder if they will have a cake for us? I wonder if the baby has grown large enough to eat everyone?” Ramsay pulled Reek out of the car and then swept him up like a bride. “Ready to go over the threshold, Mr. Bolton?”

Reek grinned and laid his head on Ramsay’s shoulder to look up at Ramsay. “That’s the last ‘bride’ joke anyone gets to make. It’s ok, I carry you as my bride in the pool.” He smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “It’s quiet.”

Ramsay arched a brow and gently set Reek down inside the silent hall. “Hey! Anyone home? Newlyweds returning and I see no cake!” He hollered. A moment later Ramsay noticed Bob in a corner. “Well, at least Bob is welcoming us home. Oh, here comes Cub at least.”

Cub crawled fast from the living room where he was watching television. “Oh! Puppy! Eyes! PUPPY!” He knelt up and hugged Reek’s leg tightly.

Reek picked Cub up and hugged him tightly. “Hi, Cub! Where is everyone?”

Proudly, Cub explained as clearly as he could. He remembered this and finally had a chance to be the first to give news! “New and Master...work. Smash go, Tap go..Lut..go! Baby Smash play! Fluffy! Twins! All go bye bye!”

Ramsay stared at Cub then Reek. “What the fuck did he just say?”

“Alyn and Harley have gone to do a job. Damon, Skinner, and Luton went. Walda, the twins, and Dylan… stayed?”

Cub shook his head and patiently corrected his buddy. “No. Baby Smash go...twins. Fluffy and Sir...watch! Wuf and Pretty see? There, in there. Movie!” He pointed towards the den down the hall. “Cub not like..Cub watch another tv here!” He pointed towards the larger front living room where Dora could be heard, eternally looking for directions.

“They took _Dylan_ on a job?” Reek looked at Ramsay. “Let’s go ask Walda or Wolf.”

Whisper looked up from the drama on the screen and saw Ramsay and Reek. “Hey! Wolf!” She nudged Wolf who only lasted twenty minutes into the movie before snoring next to her. “Hey, Ramsay and Reek are here!” She turned on the light and smiled. “How was your honeymoon? Oh, look how tan you both are. And Reek, I love the new hairstyle and it looks like you got your trim!”

“Yeah! I got an inch taken off! It looks _so much better!_ Thanks for noticing.” He grinned brightly. “So, uh, where is everyone?”

Whisper looked over at Wolf nervously. They had been dreading having to be the ones to deliver any potentially upsetting news. “Um...Dylan is staying with Roose and Walda. Jeyne and Joker have a….list. Roose wanted Luton and Skinner to run it but Damon went to oversee it all. I really don’t know any more than that. They left early this morning.”  

“Who decided this?” Ramsay demanded and Whisper flinched and nearly hid behind Wolf. “Your father. He is forcing this...I was at one of the meetings serving and I could hear it. Roose actually got back talked by Damon over it.”

Reek’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious? _What happened?_ ”

“Roose told him he was rude but Damon still didn’t call him Sir..he just looked at him coldly. It was really kind of amazing and scary all at once. Damon got away with it..but Harley nearly killed him for it. Scared her worse than the rest of us, I think.”

Ramsay shook his head. “And they couldn't have waited a single fucking day..or a few more hours until I got home for this? Dammit.” He started to text. It went to the pack private chat.

**WHAT THE HOLY FUCK DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHERE ARE YOU AND I WILL MEET YOU.**

 

 **Ask ur father** , Damon responded. **Hey, welcome home, stud!**

 

**I CAME HOME TO CUB WHO TOLD US DYLAN WAS ON A JOB AND NO FUCKING CAKE TO BE SEEN! HOW CAN YOU WELCOME US HOME WITH NO PEOPLE AND NO CAKE? WHY ASK MY FATHER? TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE.**

 

 ****Ramsay grabbed his keys and gave Reek a kiss. “Why don’t you look around? It's your first time in our new house all set up. I will be home soon, gonna go talk to my father and find out what the hell he is up to now.”

“Ok, Master. I’ll make sure our room is ready,” Reek said gently.

“Good boy. I love you, puppy. I’ll be back by suppertime. Whichever one of these two is cooking, make sure they make us something with NO SEAFOOD! I love you and I loved our trip, but I am truly sick of eating things that swim.” He gave Reek’s ass a quick smack as he walked away.

Reek's eyes closed briefly, he clenched his jaw to stay quiet and backed out of the room without looking at Wolf. He looked up and down the hall then went exploring.

 

Jeyne giggled. When the collars went on, Alyn changed to Joker almost instantly. For Harley, she was grinning but still herself. As soon as Damon pressed the button on the remote the change was quick but somewhat disturbing. She fell to her knees with a thud, clapping both hands to her head with a screeching whine.

When she lifted her head a moment later there was no sign left of Harley. If they had wondered if the doctors managed to truly split her into the two personalities, here was the proof of it. This was pure Jeyne, glittering eyes, and a feral smile. She gave a purring growling sound as she stood back up.

St. Joker watched her with wide eyes and a tilted head, tapping his fingers on the wall behind him.

She looked up at Damon, Luton, and Skinner with a snarling grin. “Can we go? St. Joker, you have our list?” Jeyne made sure she had her weapons firmly in place.

“Yeah. I’m ready. I have the naughty list.”

“Oooh...I wish we had time to do Krampus! Or evil Santas...oh well, never enough time for true artistry!” Jeyne spun then started to skip away.

Damon turned to Luton and Skinner for some sense of reassurance as Alyn slipped away to follow.

Luton took a deep breath.

“I’m never going to get used to them doing that. Just..changing like that. Jeyne is gonna give me nightmares. I love Harley to death..but Jeyne freaks me out. Okay, so see, Skinner has their trackers up. They are right where we want them to be. We just have to stay within a block or so of them in case of unanticipated trouble..like...oh here come the security cameras. Okay, now we can actually watch them as long as they are within any camera range. That way if they...hey, we didn’t tell them to steal a car! Well, they are still on the right course..just..driving someone else’s car now. Yeah, let's get moving and follow them.”

He jumped into Alyn’s van and started the engine.

“I shouldn’t have come,” Damon realized miserably. “Ramsay and Reek are home. Ramsay sounds pissed off already so that’s fun.”

“Want to leave? You can get an uber or something. I understand if you can’t do it. I am sure Skinner and I can handle this.” Luton offered. “I can let you get out here and wait for a car to get you.”

“You follow, I’ll go eat and keep my phone on if you need me.”

Luton stopped the van in front of a cafe. “Here you go. Wish us luck!” He grinned until Damon left the van. Then he turned to look nervously at Skinner. “We do have this, right?”

Skinner threw his hands up helplessly. “Yeah. Gods damn it.” He sighed and looked at Luton with great empathy. “Want me to drive?”

“Yeah..you drive, I’ll track. And I’ll grab us some red bull I hid in the cooler.” Luton said sliding out of the driver’s seat.

“NO CIGARETTES!” Skinner snapped uncharacteristically. He cleared his throat and tried to get in the driver’s seat as if that little outburst didn’t happen.

Luton nodded, understanding and assured him, “I have no smokes. Just red bull and we can keep that hidden easily enough. We deserve the fucking drinks considering what we are putting up with. Hey...why would they be going up? I mean..like up like Spiderman? No wait...Jeyne is going up and Joker is...going down? What the fuck, can’t they enter a building normally?”

 

Ramsay walked into his father’s home, kissed Walda on the cheek and tickled the girls. “Look at how big you are getting. Almost time for me to make you your first weapon, Rose. Hanna, this is not going to work. Gumming me to death will take a very long time, you know. Ouch! Oh, guess you have some teeth coming in. A cannibal for a niece. I like it.”

He walked over to his father. “Can we speak in private for a moment?”  

“Of course, son. How was your honeymoon?” Ramsay told his father some of the highlights of the trip as they slowly walked into his father’s office.

Ramsay shut the door and asked his father to have a seat. Arching his eyebrow, Roose sat behind his desk and folded his hands on the top. Usually, this would have made Ramsay a little defensive and uneasy.

It made Roose feel defensive and uneasy when Ramsay remained standing, looking calm and resolute. “This little job you sent my pack on today? It's the last one. For now on, you bring your ideas and needs to myself and Damon. We will then decide on the next course of action. Not you. You don’t own the Kraken, remember? You gave it to me. Regardless of what little business you run in the basements, I own the Kraken. I own the pack. Not you,father.”

“Everything you have is-” Roose was shocked when Ramsay suddenly leaned forward on the desk and challenged him with his eyes. His voice was soft, so calm and soft but deadly and Roose hated hearing himself come out of Ramsay’s mouth.

“Everything I have is because of you, yes. I know that and I am grateful for it. Now I am going to prove to you that I can handle the things you have given me. You are a new father again. You are recovering from major heart surgery. And father, as of this moment, you are semi-retired. If you continue to push it and disrespect my wishes concerning MY pack and MY business like this...you will become fully retired. And if you think anyone will contest me on it, go on and try it. Only Locke will aid you. Even Walda wants you to rest more and enjoy your family. I will always seek your advice and you may ask me to do whatever you need and I’ll do it. But you do not order any more. That has been passed on to me..by you. I love you and hope you will visit us at the house soon as you are able. I’m sure Reek will want to show the place off.”

Ramsay walked out and left Roose staring after him. He was full of emotions that were almost too much to bear. Roose was feeling anger, admiration, pride and a loss of control all at once. Then he leaned back in his chair and gave the tiniest of smiles. Maybe he could relinquish a little control. Ask instead of demand. But Roose will still want full reports and have the right to attend all meetings. And...he fell asleep.

Ramsay texted Damon and headed home to his puppy.

**DAMON, HEAD HOME AND LET THE BOYS HANDLE THE TERROR TWINS. IF THEY NEED HELP THEY CAN TEXT US. LET THEM HAVE THE CHANCE TO LEARN. I SPOKE WITH FATHER. NEXT TIME HE WILL ASK US FIRST. I JUST SEMI RETIRED HIM. YOU OWE ME A FUCKING CAKE, CUNTLICKER.**

**What if she needs me?**

**HARLEY NEEDS YOU NOT JEYNE. UNTIL THAT COLLAR COMES OFF, IT ISN’T HARLEY. UP TO YOU THOUGH.**

**Ok. I’ll get your ass some ice cream cake. Set out the lube and turkey baster, sweetcheeks.**

 

Luton stared at the trackers then he went to look at the cameras and groaned. “They are out of coveralls at this point. I can’t believe they stole four different cars and went through five pairs of coveralls already. We still have that one last big group. They are sitting back here on towels alone on the way back.” He muttered as they followed the two towards the last destination.

“Do you ever just… how did we get here?” Skinner neither smiled nor frowned. “If you would have told me when I was a kid that I’d be babysitting serial killers…” he started laughing dryly. “I still don’t know how this happened to us. I’m glad you're here,” he mumbled quickly.

Luton grinned. “At least we are in it together. We sort of became partners too. We always worked best together. We somehow managed to block out the crazy. Except now the crazy in our fucking hands. We just have to get through this last hit and then I can shut it down. On Harley, well Jeyne...I hit the control. With Joker, he leaves once the collar is off or even yanked according to Ramsay and Damon. Except they must think I am crazy..because there is NO WAY I am yanking on that fucking collar. I’ll have Harley take it off him after she is normal again. No way am I risking getting my face chewed off or something.”

“Right!” Skinner laughed. “I think the hard part with him is getting him to come home. Fuck no, I’m not yanking his collar! Ramsay and Damon are over him, not us… well, not me anyway.” Skinner leaned closer to the screen. “What… did they stop? This is the last hit, right?” He pulled out the list and check it against the GPS coordinates.

“Yeah..its the compound but...oh fuck...fuck! Look, are those fucking kids? I mean...that kid is like what, twelve? Roose doesn’t mean for them to really kill even the kids, does he? And...shit..what do I do? Text them not to hurt children...but then they could be seen as witnesses...Roose won’t like that either. Fuck!” Luton yanked on his hair.

“They wouldn’t kill kids,” Skinner muttered. “A middle schooler wouldn’t testify against anyone. They’ll be traumatized.”

Skinner texted Jeyne and St. Joker to leave the kids alone.

Jeyne huffed. “Why do they need to fucking micro manage us? Do they really think I’d murder a kid? I won’t kill anyone that looks under sixteen, sound good to you?” She looked at Joker grinning. Then she texted Luton and Skinner. “I’ll just let you scare them a little to make sure they never speak. Don’t want to accidently trigger fucking Harley right now. She is fucking useless here, so you’ll have to deal with the kids.”

**Sorry, no can do. The young ones are good protein and we are hungry.**

Skinner sighed and sent back a frowny emoticon.

“I’m good with kids. I’ll give them a little show!”

Jeyne skipped ahead, pulling out a gas canister and putting a small mask on her nose and mouth. “I’m going to start gassing. Grab whatever little brats are in here and get them out. Lock them in that shed we saw or the trunk of the car we took after you give you them your Talk and Die puppet show or whatever.” She began to set the canisters near vents that led to rooms that contain sleeping figures.

“Punch and Judy,” Joker corrected and headed down to corral his audience.

Snorting, Jeyne started to set off the gas and headed to others rooms to find extras. Two sleeping in a separate room, Jeyne slit their throats then moved on. She was halfway through that floor when a man came out of nowhere with a knife. Smiling cheerily, Jeyne exclaimed, “Oh thank Gods! A real challenge!” She began to twirl her own blades and stepped back, motioning to him.

 

“... thanks, yes! I’ll have another!” St. Joker sat cross-legged in front of five wide-eyed kids, using a knife and the butt of his gun to explain through storytelling. “I do love biscuits and stories, mummy!"

"Oi, but I ‘aven’t got any, lovie!” The gun answered the knife. 

“I do, mummy! I sawr a bad man kill lots of people. A girl was wif ‘im, ‘e was! Oh.”

His voice dropped to a cold grumble. “ _That’s not a good story to tell, sweetheart._ I thought you loved your mother."

" _I do_!” the knife protested in a high-pitched panic. “Please, mummy why are you crying?” 

Joker looked at the kids now, instead of his dancing weapons. “Because the bad man and woman are going to come at night when I’m sleeping so happy in my soft bed after watching those shows you aren’t allowed to see. Mummy wants to protect you from harm, even fake harm on tv. But now the stranger you spoke of has broken into our home. He’s crawling up the stairs.” Alyn slowly spun the knife so the blade faced the ground and raised it millimeter by millimeter. “My chest was so warm the last time you hugged me, sweetie, it is now…” with a snarl he brought the knife down in an enraged stab. Joker’s face morphed into one loss and mourning, “that’s why the blade feels so cold…”

 

Jeyne toyed with the man for a good ten minutes before she finally disemboweled him. She continued to skirt the place but found no more survivors.

Of course, she was bloody and filthy now due to the fight. Humming, she stepped into one of the bedrooms, walked over the body on the ground and stepped into the little shower room. She washed, dried off and started to go through the closet for something to wear.


	96. Off the Rails

Luton stared at the tracker and shook his head. “What the fuck are they doing? She is going into the shower according to the house map. So..Jeyne is taking a fucking shower now? And Joker hasn’t moved in ten minutes. What the hell?”

“Should I go in?” Skinner offered after some consideration.

“Uh...no I’ll go. You have the van ready if we need to fly out of here, or in case I need you to chase after them.” Making sure he had a loaded gun and Jeyne’s remote on him, Luton headed towards the compound, texting.

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? HEAD OUT IF EVERYONE IS DEAD!**

“Luton!” Skinner popped out of the car and looked around quickly before chasing him. “Hey! I said I’ll go!  _ You’re  _ more important! I’ll go!”

“No, you should stay with the van. You hate violence way more than I do.” Luton argued.

“What?! I don’t think so. Luton, I know I’m … you know, I’m not brave and I’m not brave enough to go back without you.”

Sighing, Luton said, “Fine. Go after them. Everyone in there is dead by now.”

 

“Hey, beautiful. I put the kids to bed with a story.” Joker leaned against the shower stall, tracing Harley’s curves with his eyes. He zipped out of his jumpsuit and pulled off his undershirt, ignoring the vibration in his pocket.

Jeyne giggled and shoved Joker into the shower water then followed him, biting hard into his neck just above the collar,while rubbing against him growling.

“Shit. Hey, listen, I want to,” he stopped to pick her up by her waist and spin her into the wall. He lifted her to suck on her left nipple and continued with his mouthful, “play house with you. I want to play with Reek. I wish I could take you and him and Cub away, just for a weekend, but Cub might be too confused.” He moved to her right breast then lowered her onto his stiff dick. 

Gasping, Jeyne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sunk her claws in deep as she started to ride him. “Reek and Cub would be fucking terrified of us.” She giggled.

“Gods, I know! I think Ramsay was trying to torture me or wave his dick in my face or something, when he fucked Reek in front of me, but it made me crazy and to see you top him would be fucking mind blowing.” He pinned her wrists to the tile above her with one hand and started pushing his chest into hers as he fucked her.”Did you ever top a man?”

“Yeah...as a whore. But I want to...Damie won’t let me top him but I think he’ll let me top another. Oh, harder, dammit!” Jeyne growled and squirmed. “I think Damie’s gonna let me top Alyn...never you though, Joker. I wouldn’t try that on you.” She giggled and bit him again.

_ “What?!” _ Joker snapped and released her wrists to grab her neck. “You bitch! You fucking tell him NO!” He tore her from the wall and dropped to the ground, cradling the back of her head with one hand and the small of her back in another. Joker then grabbed Jeyne’s ankles and pulled them up to his shoulders while he hammered into her. “That’s not going to happen! Top fucking Reek! We’ll do it together!”

Jeyne didn’t respond except to pant and beg him to fuck her. “Gds, I’m close...are you?” She heard footsteps but registered them as familiar so ignored them.

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Skinner crept along the wall until her heard Jeyne cry out.  _ Shit. Fuck me with a rusty corkscrew.  _ He ran up to a tiled room with open stalls and screamed,  “Fuck!”

Jeye came just as Skinner entered the room and yelled at them.

Joker laughed and winked at Skinner. He pulled out and stood up to finish himself off by pumping his come onto Jeyne’s face. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“YOU HAVE TO LEAVE  _ NOW! _ ” Skinner exclaimed.

“Well, now I can’t! Fucking Joker just got my hair and face all spunky..gotta shower again.” She skipped into the shower after giving Joker a dirty look. “Almost got my eyes, jerk!” Jeyne thought Skinner looked wild for a second. “What’s wrong with him?” She sneered as she started to wash her face and hair.

“Almost got in your eyes? I usually have such good aim.” Joker followed Jeyne with a hungry sneer and smacked her ass. He pulled her back with a fistful of hair. “We have to go  _ now,  _ baby. Skinner said so.” He smiled innocently and tried to pull her along. “Let’s go.”

“Aww...why do we have to listen to Skinner? What will he do, smack our hands if we don’t listen?” Jeyne grumbled but she followed, dragging her feet. “I need clothes. Can’t go outdoors naked, might tip Skinner over the edge and give Luton screaming fits or something. Fucking prudes.”

Joker laughed and wrapped an arm around her neck. “It’s dark. No one will see. We just committed multiple premeditated murders, who cares about public decency at this point?” He had pulled on his boxers and felt comfortable in that.

Jeyne shrugged. “Skinner, you don’t mind if we go naked, well, Joker has boxers at least.” She grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself.

“Sure. Sheet. Fine. Let’s go.” Joker went to pinch his cheek but he pulled back and slapped his hand away. Skinner huffed and hurried to lead them out. 

Joker took Jeyne’s hand and started running after Skinner, cackling. 

“He is scared of us...and irritated. Poor thing.” Jeyne panted as she flew.

Luton was standing right in front of the van, ready to panic when he saw them running. “About fucking time..what...why are you naked? Get in the fucking van now!”

Skinner jumped in and just slammed the door before Joker crashed into it. “Skinner! Skinner! Why don’t you like me? Touch it, baby. Just touch it and call me Suzanne.” He hugged the car's hood and started humping Skinner’s window. 

“Gods help me,” Skinner cried under his breath.

Luton went to grab the remote and dropped it instead then fell. He heard a crunch and felt a flash of pain in his knee. “Oh fuck...I broke the fucking remote. Shit.” He tried to wave his arms at the ferals rather than touch them. “Get in the van, come on...let’s get home, alright?”

“LUTON!” Joker screamed laughing. “You had ONE job! What the-” he fell onto the car’s roof and started smacking it. “Holy shit! Way to go, number two! JEYNE! Get in the van, by order of the Deuce!” He tried to open Skinner’s locked door. “Skinner! Sit on my lap!”

Skinner shook his head and stared miserably at his feet.

Jeyne grinned and decided since there was no imminent threat nor orders and the remote was broken….Luton saw her fly off and he swore. “Thats fucking it! She just ran off naked in a damned sheet! Fuck this shit!” Luton lunged forward and yanked hard on Joker’s collar. “ENOUGH!” He ripped the collar off and spun Alyn to look at him.

“Listen, lost Jeyne, the remote is broken. Will she listen to you? Can you get her back here or do I need to call Damon?”

Alyn shoved Luton away. “Don’t call Damon. JEYNE! I said VAN  **_NOW_ ** **!** Get your ass over here if you EVER want to play again!”

“Dammit! This was a perfect chance and you had to ruin it. Why do you men always have to RUIN everything?” Jeyne whined as she stomped her way back reluctantly. “I can’t go in the house like this, you know! Harley and Damon have a kid. Can’t let baby see this and think it’s his mommy. Fuck us and him up, ya know? I know, why don’t you all go back and I’ll wait around somewhere till you can get a new remote and some clothes?” She looked at them hopefully.

“Wow. That is the WORST ‘yes, Sir’ I have ever heard in my entire god damned life.  _ Get the fuck in the van _ .” Alyn yanked Luton over by his shirt collar and unbuckled his belt. “You have three seconds, Jeyne.”

Jeyne pouted but flew into the van, muttering, “”Sorry, Sir.”

Alyn smiled at Luton caustically and zipped his belt out of its loops. “Thanks, this is just what I needed.” He got in the backseat with Jeyne and grinned before sliding the loop over her head and fastening it at her neck. “Don’t be stupid. The  _ baby _ won’t remember or understand anything and he should be asleep or, at the very least, in the dark.” He yanked the belt to pull her forward. “Did you argue with me because you’re so fucking horny for me? Show me.”

“Please stop,” Skinner whined, just as a rough hand crept up to caress his ear. “GODS!” Skinner jumped and hit the roof, which sent Alyn into more maniacal laughter. 

Jeyne growled low in her throat. “I just remembered something. Harley likes Alyn. I like Joker. You aren’t Joker anymore.” She bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

“There is no difference, you fucking idiot!” Alyn exploded, laughing even harder. “What- I’m not crazy like you! I’m crazy like… ME! It’s not two different people or personalities. It was forced on me by Ramsay and Damon. Do you  _ really  _ think Reek and Theon are two different people and he’s just spectacularly skilled at going between them?”

“But...I am two different people! I’m not Harley, so I don’t have to listen to you!” Jeyne started try and get some space from him. “It’s not fair!”

“Hey, I don’t know what your deal is, I only know mine. I’m not two fucking people. I wonder why you tell yourself I was. What’s wrong, killer? You’re not having fun anymore? You were just having fun with me a few seconds ago, what happened, baby? You don’t like me anymore?” Alyn said in a low voice.

Jeyne whined. “Its confusing. I don’t want anyone telling me what to do. I want to fight, to hurt, to DO something...not just go to get a damned remote to shut me off!”

“Awwww, poor baby. You did get to fight and hurt and DO me. But you’ll never be happy and that’s why they’ll turn you off. It’s alright, you can come play again.” Alyn pulled her closer. “You wanna fight a little? We still have time before we get home?” Whining, Jeyne nodded then attacked.

Luton swore and drove faster. “Skinner, text someone at the house for a remote and to meet us in the driveway. Damon is going to rip me apart over this, dammit. Only good news out of it is they will probably NEVER ask me to do this shit again.”

“They’re fine, Luton. You did a good job. Look at me! If  _ I’m  _  not panicking it  _ has _ to be ok, right?” He texted Ramsay and Damon.

**Everything went well. Coming home with psychos. They’re still wound up. Broke remote.**

 

Ramsay had barely managed to open his damned ice cream cake when he got the text. “They are fucking idiots. Great. Reek, sweetheart, would you go upstairs and get my remote? Damon, cut me a damned piece of my cake!”

“Yes, Master.” Reek slipped away quickly.

“Here, look. Look, Ramsay! It has a thick oreo fudge layer, just like you like!” Damon slid Ramsay his slice and started cutting himself a piece. “So, how was your trip? Boring?” He smirked.

Ramsay snorted. “You’ll be finding out. It’s going to be your wedding gift from me and Reek..but we aren’t paying for a full month for you. You already have all this time off..don’t want to spoil you. So when you have your honeymoon there you can enjoy a nice two weeks. It was fucking amazing though..and the staff ignored everything...I mean..no matter what we did, it sort of became a challenge for me.”

“A challenge…. Oh to shock them?” Damon burst out laughing. “You sick fuck! I don’t know if we’d want to leave Dylan for two weeks… but we know he’d be well looked after. You didn’t get sick of each other? I don’t know if Harley would have fun with just me on and island. We might want to get a hotel nearby or something so we can go out, go shopping for her, see movies…let her play with Alyn or whatever. A break from the baby would be heaven, but I know we’d want to be close by, haha. It’s such a bitch. You want a break and the second you get it, you just want to see them again and know they’re safe and happy.”

“Dude, they don't ruffle. I even fucked Reek against the kitchen glass door and they never flinched. You can always bring a pack member as a nanny of course and wait..what? Alyn and Harley? You’ve let them play? Shit, we missed some stuff here too then, huh?”

“Yes. Ok, please tell me every single story you have about shocking the unflappable staff.” Damon hopped up to grab a beer. He was still laughing his ass off picturing Reek getting slammed against a glass door while people walked by doing dishes and dusting. “How red did he turn? And you were just behind him getting pissed that you couldn’t get a reaction out of them?! Gods! I guess marriage hasn’t changed you too much yet! Haha!”

“I tried everything...even Reek started to enjoy it, trying to get them to react..well, not all the time he didn’t..I made him put on pony gear and whinny around while the staff were around, he didn’t like that much. But he didn’t remember how embarrassed he was after a few minutes of proper motivation. I even had them serve a meal while I had Reek naked on the table and I put the food on him like a buffet. Nothing. No reaction at all.” Ramsay put a forkful of cake in his mouth.

“RAMSAY!” Damon laughed. He leaned back in his chair covering his mouth with both hands. “You’re killing me! I wish I had photos! I can just see Reek dying and you’re like just getting more irritated with the staff! Haha! Aw, I missed you, you crazy asshole.”

“Well, I missed you guys too. Looks like fatherhood has mellowed you out even more..or maybe you are just too tired. So how have the others done with us both taking time off? How many fires had to be put out?” Ramsay asked.

Reek slinked around the corner to drop the remote by Ramsay and slip back out.

“Yeah, Luton and Skinner worked their asses off. They did well but Luton was killing himself so I basically made Wolf his kind of nanny pet… guard dog… person. He kept trying to make Luton, you know, eat, drink, sleep, things like that. He even threw away Luton’s cigarettes and Luton was fighting that, I overruled him. It didn’t go well at first, but I think it’s really working now.”

“Aww, a nanny Wolf! Good thinking though. I was worried about Luton trying to overdo shit like he always does when he wants to prove something. Glad you were on top of it. How about Skinner? How was he...or was he just merrily going nuts right along with Luton?” Ramsay heard a car idling and grinned. “How much you wanna bet they are trying to decide which of us is worse to see right now?”

Damon laughed. “Exactly. I had to punish Skinner for smoking and living off of those toxic energy drinks. He scared straight pretty quickly.”

Ramsay grinned at Damon. “Should we both go out?”


	97. Take Me as I Am

Luton drove fast and tried to ignore the thumping, snarling beings in the back. “Just tell me if they start to rip each other apart.“ He grumbled to Skinner as he headed for the driveway. “Thank gods...now if someone comes out with the remote and you and I can sneak past Damon, we’ll be good.”

“Dude, that’s Ramsay’s car,” Skinner said quietly.

“Okay...if we get Ramsay, he might be disappointed that we broke the remote but maybe more upset that we obeyed his dad and not Damon in the first place. If we get Damon, he will be upset that we broke the remote, have two naked half feral fighting killers in the back. Oh wait..Ramsay won’t like that part either. Fucked. We are fucked. I need a smoke so bad. Why didn’t I just let Wolf come with us?” Luton wailed.

“LUTON YOU’RE FREAKING OUT!” Skinner grabbed his head and took a deep breath. “It’s fine! We didn’t do anything wrong. STOP FUCKING! WE’RE HOME!” He yelled to the back. “Ok. Just be cool. I’ll do the talking. It’s no big deal. They’ll probably say ‘good job’!”

Ramsay sauntered out to the driveway, playing catch with the remote and Damon.  “Hey, anyone out here need this for any particular reason?” He yelled, laughing.

Skinner jumped and clutched the door handle with white knuckles. He slowly got out of the car. “Yeah. Jeyne hasn’t really… settled.”

“Dammit! Alyn, let me go I don’t want to go out there!” Jeyne hollered, trying to give yet another bloody chomp to him.

Ramsay tilted his head and grinned. “Sounds like things went well, then? Here.” He threw the remote to Skinner.

Skinner hit the button to turn Jeyne off. “They’re in the back.” He thumbed over his shoulder nervously. “Sorry, we broke the remote. Alyn helped to reign her in.”

“Did the job go off well? Did you get all the contacts? Leave no witnesses? Did they stick to your plans?” Ramsay asked as he slowly walked closer.

Alyn crawled out of the van and rolled on the driveway, grabbing the top of his shoulder. “Yeah. There was witnesses but I talked to them. They were just kids. We hit all the marks and shit. It’s all good.” He crawled up the side of the van to standing and leaned against the van, trying to catch his breath.

Harley grabbed her head and groaned. “Oh, that fucking hurts! Dammit...why do my teeth ache? Where the fuck are my clothes? Or one of the jumpers? What the hell?”

“Get inside and clean yourselves up,” Damon commanded. “Gods, dude, what happened to your shoulder? Jeyne?”

Alyn nodded. “It’s fine. Hi, Ramsay. Welcome back.” He tried to smile and headed inside.

Harley moaned in humiliation and covered herself from head to toe in the sheet. She yelled to Luton up front, “Just tell them I’m staying here until later. When everyone is asleep.”

Luton gave her a look of desperation then cleared his throat as he came around the side of the van. Hoping to sidle his way past them and into the house quickly to find Wolf. “Uh..Harley says she is gonna stay in the van for a while….”

“Stop being a bitch, Harley!” Alyn yelled from the garage.. “Reek is here! Clean up and go say hi!” Blood had trickled down onto his boxers, that seemed like as good a cue to leave as any.

Harley huffed. “I AM NOT BEING A BITCH! DAMIE IS OUT THERE AND I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE HIM ASHAMED OF ME! BRING ME REEK AND CLOTHES THEN!” She yelled, overwhelmed and confused.The separation of the two halves has made Harley off balance and the blurred images of what Jeyne had done is making her sob a little. It was all the parts of her Damie couldn't stand. It felt if he saw her naked, bloody and still in a collar, Damon would be disgusted.  

“Baby, come on out,” Damon called while Skinner escaped. “I’ll give you a bath.”

“Are you sure, Damie? I...I really don’t look my best..but I swear Jeyne didn’t eat any humans, well beyond trying to bite off chunks of Alyn. And I didn’t kill any kids!” Harley kept herself fully hidden in the now filthy sheet as she inched out of the van.

“Good! Come on, honey,” he coaxed gently. “Let me get you cleaned up. You can have a snack with Reek then I think it’s time for bed.” He pulled her into his arms and carried her inside.

Harley started to softly sob in Damon’s arms, her hot face pressing into his chest. “Do you still love me? I’m sorry…” Ramsay waved and yelled, “Hey, I’ll have Reek save you some cake! I fed most of it to Dylan though, he loved it.”

Suddenly Harley nearly climbed over Damon, losing her sheet. “YOU DID WHAT? HE CAN’T HAVE SUGAR OR ICE CREAM! DAMIE, DID YOU LET HIM POISON OUR SWEET ANGEL WITH SUGAR?”

“He’s kidding, baby. We barely got to eat any ourselves. Dylan’s sleeping.” Damon smiled and kissed her cheek.

Harley sighed and hugged Damon. “Will you take a bath with me then I want to have cake with Reek. But...I really want to stay with you, please? I kind of need it really bad...to snuggle with you. It helps bring me to reality, to knowing it is all safe. You are my real safe thing, Damie. Being the love of my life helps too.” She giggled but another tear came out too. “Being Jeyne is still a rush...but not one I think I like as much anymore. At least not right now...I think I’m happy just to be here with you and Dylan.”

“Sounds good, honey. Me too.”

Luton went through the house fast, searching for Wolf. He instead found something else. As his foot clanged into Bob, Luton heard a crunching sound and then he screamed as he crumpled.

“Master?” Wolf peered around the corner then jogged over. .”Oh, Luton. What did you do?” He picked Luton up and carried him to bed.

“Me? Bob just came out of nowhere to break my ankle and it's my fault? WHy is everything my fault? I couldn’t help it that Jeyne and Joker went for joyrides or sexcapades in between kills. I couldn't help but be an accomplice to the traumatization of a bunch of kids that are now orphans who will have nightmares of Jeyne and Joker. Breaking Jeyne’s remote is my fault. It is all my fault, isn’t it? I’ll never be second now.” Luton pulled the covers over his head and groaned. “My ankle is killing me, I need ice and drugs!”

“Right. I’m on it, no worries. What did you eat then?”

“Uh, the last time you fed me. I haven’t had time..too busy trying to keep the fucking terror twins from taking down a city or two. Or at least keep them from leading a trail of evidence home. Hopefully, I at least got that right.” Luton whined and looked at his swelling ankle. “Dammit, now I need to fucking see Osha if it’s not better soon. Maybe I can just borrow Reek’s crutches.”   

“You’re far too hard on yourself. That’s enough of that. You can have one of the edibles then we’ll feed you a proper dinner. First, Osha can look at that.”

“Fine...call Osha and see if she can come over.” Luton snapped, hoping to at least pretend he was the one in control right now.   

“Yes, Master,” Wolf said softly on his way out.

Whisper waited near the hallway until she saw Skinner. Then she grinned and ran to hug him. “You look much better than I expected you would. Did it go well, Master?”

“No, honestly. Still, could have been worse. Want to hit up a drive thru?”

Whisper grinned and nodded eagerly. “I’d love too.”

 

Harley came down much calmer and looking for Reek and cake, Damon in tow.

“It's sooo good! I have to have some more!” Damon told her, grinning.

“I can’t wait to try it, but where is Reek? Ramsay, where is he?” Shrugging Ramsay went back to half dozing on the couch. “Probably resting. Go find him. We did just get back and it's a different time zone.” Ramsay yawned and pulled a blanket over himself, shutting his eyes.

Harley huffed and then told Damie she was running to get Reek. She flew up to Reek and Ramsay’s wing and called for him. “Hey, Reek! No hug for me? Come have some ice cream cake with me and tell me all about your honeymoon!”

“Is Damon there?” he said from under the covers.

“No, he is in the kitchen getting us cake. Do you want us to just sit alone together? I can get us cake and tell Damie I’ll see him in bed after I have cake with you.” Harley offered.

Reek pulled the covers down and sat up. “Thanks! That sounds great!”

Harley smiled. “Okay, I’ll go get the cake and tell Damie. Be right back!” She started to run downstairs and groaned. She ached, not used to so much intense physical activity as she had today. Slower, Harley went downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Damie? Reek asked if he and I could have our cake in private? He seems embarrassed or upset over something. I don’t plan on hanging out longer than it takes to eat cake and chat a little...I really hurt. Can I have something for the pain, please?” Harley hugged Damon and leaned her forehead on his chest wearily.

“Oh. Ok, honey. If you need me to come get you, just text me.”

“Thank you Damie.” Harley took her meds, grabbed two pieces of cake on small plates and headed upstairs.

 

Reek flexed his muscle again and smiled at how it popped. “Shit.” Even under the bright bathroom light he still looked bronzed and strong. He sighed and washed his face again. It was nice to wear Ramsay’s hoodie and long flannel pajama pants after wearing so little and such… _interesting_ things all month.

“Hey, got some cake for us. I’ve missed you so much! I want to hear everything! And wait till you see Dylan! He is huge and so clever already...but a bit of a bully like his dad. He bullies Cub terribly but I am sure I can be a good influence. Now, eat this cake and tell me everything!” Harley kissed his cheek.

“Oh, um… it was really nice. I liked spending time alone with Ramsay, even though I missed you and everyone. We had _so much weird sex_. It was nice to kind of just get lost with him and forget about everything else. I had no problems eating or sleeping, no anxiety…” he trailed off then seemed to wake up. “I just let go. I actually think I hit rock bottom as far as what I’ll let him do to me so… you know. That’s probably good.”

He laughed. “Right? Once you do so much, he can only get bored from here! He was telling Damon some of the things… so I don’t want to look _him_ in the eyes for awhile. BUT, I also got to fuck Ramsay, finally, and he really liked it. I feel like I got some control back. I think things will start to balance a little between us eventually until we are more like a kinky couple instead of, you know.” He started eating his cake. “So how are things here? How was your job?”

Harley shrugged and gave a  bitter little smile. “Well, it's strange now. Jeyne and I are made into two separates now. We share pain and love for you and Damie but that is all I think...she isn’t me. Jeyne had fun...and she had some trouble when it was time to go...it’s like I see it as a movie...but when she gets to work...I get to be calmer for quite awhile. So that is good, right? Oh..and uh...I had a little sexual escapade myself.”

Giggling, Harley very slowly ate a bite of the cake while her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Yeah? What? What? Tell me something to make me feel less like a freak,” Reek chuckled.

Harley turned red and giggled. “I’m the freak for sure, honey. Uh...Damie gave Alyn and me to..play. He is my Master and I am the little brat..”

“Ew! Haha! I mean Alyn, not you. Well… yeah I can see that and I do feel a little better. You were ‘playing’ a brat and he was ‘playing’ a controlling asshole, huh? You guys should get Oscars.” Reek grinned mischievously and stuffed his mouth with cake. “Look how hot I am!”

Snorting, Harley shoved another piece into his mouth and then leaped to sit on the counter. Groaning a bit from the ache in her body she tried to find a comfortable position. “Yeah, you look amazing..but how will you keep that tan going? Oh wait..I forgot you are the spoiled puppy...I mean this entire place is designed towards your taste and Ramsay’s. Well, except for personal areas. But mostly it’s you...Ramsay made sure everything from the latte machine thingie to the Rothko paintings. Alyn thinks I am a spoiled brat but you are a spoiled hubby.” She teased gently.

“Wait, is there a TANNING BED here? Is that what you’re saying?! Hey, I’m not complaining and I do try to earn everything as much as I can.” He smiled shyly and set his plate aside. “I mean, I know I’m lucky. I did pay a little though, you know, at the beginning. I don’t think when Alyn says you’re a spoiled brat he’s talking about presents and shit.” Reek grinned. “It wasn’t… traumatic? Haha, Alyn scares me. It wasn’t scary?!”

“No...then again it was like really controlled. And Damon and Alyn talked like twice before it and Damon made sure we had limits. I had a safeword and decided what we would do and Alyn was very careful. He was really controlled and I just...melted to it. And I know that sometime I'll either get the “Jeyne” urge or have a really bad day and then I can take it out on him. He will control me, punish me and I love that. Damon and I can’t do that stuff anymore. It confuses everything with us. But with Alyn..it is consensual bdsm. With Damie, it is love..I want to be with him because I love him. I want to raise our amazing boy together and I can’t wait until Damie is ready to marry me. And yeah, Ramsay got you a tanning bed but he made Skinner make sure the timer permanently is set to the lowest levels and times possible. It's in the basement, along with a small gym area...and of course..a little dungeon, just in case.” Harley gave a sharp smile and finished her cake. “Oh and have you seen the grand piano in the upstairs little tower room?

“A dungeon just in case of _what?”_

Harley tilted her head and said gently, “Because Reek, we are Boltons. Even if we managed to never again engage in criminal activity..it's always with us. There is always going to be a little work that you won't want to see. The good news is we all know how to handle ourselves in an emergency, right? And Ramsay won’t have you involved in any of that part of our world as much as he can. But..on the other hand..husbands, lovers, our consent or not...there is always a chance one of us could need the basement.”

“Why do you have to say it like that? ‘Need’ the basement. I don’t how you never broke when you’ve been swimming in the kool aid since they kidnapped us. I guess it’s because you were so much more used to… things like this. You were past denial and kind of ready to fight. I don’t want to think about losing another toe or more skin or worse. Things are good, right? He’s happy with me. I’ve been very good. It will be fine.” Reek stood and grabbed his plate. “I better wash this and wake up Ramsay. I don’t think he’d want me to leave him sleeping alone on the couch.”

Harley burst out laughing then grabbed Reek’s arm. “Hey, I’m sorry I was yanking your chain. There is no dungeon, idiot. Only at Roose’s house. There is a basement and it does have a small safe room, like a panic room in it. And a tanning booth and a gym. I think I am just jealous at the blueprints I saw Ramsay show Damie a bit ago. It isn’t fair that you get so many things, spoiled friend of mine. I bet if I asked Damie for an underground pool in our yard he would have patted my head and told me I was cute.” She grinned and laughed more.

“Is that a surprise or are you fucking with me?! Why would you be jealous, dumbass? We share the same fucking yard!” Reek threw his hand over his head and almost dropped the plate and fork but caught himself and tore down the stairs as fast as he could. He slammed into the pantry before he could come to a sudden stop. This place was huge and unfamiliar but felt like home already. He dumped his dishes in the sink and barely sprayed them with water before running to the couch to jump and bounce on Ramsay. “DID YOU REALLY GET A POOL? REALLY? FOR REAL? A POOL? DID YOU? REALLY!”

Ramsay groaned with his eyes still half shut and grumbled, “Fucking Harley...she saw the fucking blueprint. Dammit. Yeah...a smaller version of the patio and pool from the island. But it’s going to be an enclosed, heated pool attached the to house by a small hallway. That way you can use it all year round.” He yawned then indicated the blueprints and brochure from the builders. “Take a look, if you don’t like something, lemme know…” He started to doze again.

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you!” He kissed Ramsay’s face, chest and neck all over furiously. “It will be worth it! I’ll eat better and I’ll be tan and I’ll get lots of exercise! I’ll be really hot for you and I can’t even try to straighten my hair if it’s going to get wet!” He kissed Ramsay deeply, not completely caring how awake he was then stopped. “What can I do? I don’t know what I can do for you… what can I give you? You’re so nice to me!” he cried and rubbed his face against Ramsay’s. Reek started kissing him all over again and licked up his jawline.

Ramsay rubbed his puppy’s back and his other hand gently tugged on the collar. “Hey. Sweet puppy, all you have to do is love me and never leave me. It’s all I want, honey. Now, that tanner has a set timer and there is NO negotiation on that. The pool times will all depend on how your eating is. You eat your meals and snack...each meal or snack fully eaten is worth an hour of pool time. I get you things because I want to see you happy and silly. I like to see my puppy all affectionate and so bouncy and cute.” Ramsay smirked and drew Reek in for a deep biting kiss by his collar.

Reek whimpered and shuffled. He sighed into Ramsay’s mouth, _“Please?_ Let me be good for you, Master? _Anything, please?”_

Chuckling, Ramsay said, “Hmm...how tempting..are you sure you aren’t too tired, puppy?” He swept his hands down Reek’s slight body and cradled his bottom, squeezing.

Reek rolled his flushed wet lips together and swallowed. “No! No! I’m not too tired! I could start with your toes, or your mouth, or your fingers if you want to relax.” He grinned in his goofy way and his tongue darted out to sweep his lips. He kept vibrating the couch, jogging his knees into the cushions.

“Silly puppy...want to go upstairs and play a little sweetie?” Ramsay asked as he slid his hands inside Reek’s shorts and one finger played at that little hole that has that button.

“Please, _please_ , please, Master? Yes, please? Yes,” his lips just barely brushed against his Master’s.

“Okay, puppy, let’s go upstairs. Want me to carry you, honey?” Ramsay forced himself to wake up and he lunged up off the couch.

“Yes, but not if you’re too tired. I might be able to carry you… well…. Maybe on my back. Are you too sleepy? Huh?” Reek kind of danced around him unable to stay still. “I can help you upstairs then you can just lay down and give me your body to use, like a big piece of candy. Ok?” He grinned and took Ramsay’s hands swaying his hips.

“Oh ho..my greedy little puppy...am I like a bone you are desperate to lick and gnaw on, huh? Fine, I’ll carry you then you can worship me and do as you will.” Ramsay lifted his boy and bit his earlobe, sleepy and a bit slow. “I love you...my sweet puppy.”

Reek nuzzled his forehead under Ramsay’s chin. “Uh huh. I’m going to hide you away in our room and chew and suck and lick at you then bury you under the covers so no one will take you from me.” He sighed and kept bouncing his feet as Ramsay carried him. “I love you too, Master.”

 

Harley went into the bedroom and grinned at Damon. Then she blushed and blurted out, “When I was in the hospital, I eventually earned privileges downstairs..where I could have all those fancy strange classes and rooms full of art, yarn, you know. And one of the things that I tried...uh...we had this old man come in and he showed us how to make jewelry. I had Ms. Dusten use Ramsay’s money so I could have the old man bring some real quality stuff to work with. I was embarrassed by it...but..I think it's time I started showing you all of me. I mean..it's time for me to learn to communicate better...I have been trying to.”

She went to her little bedside dresser and pulled out a box then went to Damon. Harley got down on one knee and held up the box.

“Damie, would you do the honor of marrying this lunatic who loves you so much it hurts my heart? I know it's not the best of rings but I made it while thinking of every moment we had together. I wrote the inscription inside by myself.” Harley held her breath and tried to not cry in fear of Damon saying no.

The ring was a thick gold band with a small Bolton x on it. That was small and just noticeable enough for those who should see it as the symbol of power it was. Then there was a carefully crafted italic script inside.

_Damie, my life started the day you stole me_

Damon squinted to read it then laughed. “Yes, I want to marry you! I love it, honey! There. I can’t believe you made it big enough!” He looked at it on his left ring finger and smiled.

With a huge smile, Harley grabbed onto a tree trunk leg and squeezed it hard. “Remember when you came to see me and you somehow lost your ring that Ramsay gave you? Did it take me like fifteen minutes to find it? I stole it so I could get your ring size.” She giggled and climbed Damon like a tree then clung to him as if she were a monkey.

“It’s awesome, sweetie! I can’t believe you made that! Thanks, honey.” He hugged her and dropped back into their bed. “Are ready to pass out yet, honey? I’m exhausted. Let’s try to set a date tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Yeah, I am dead tired and achy. Jeyne really got as much out of this body as she could. It felt like Dylan running my body and now it feels like Dylan and Cub and Bob all are playing Monkey Pile on me. I want to set a date soon, Damie. I like the idea of a spring wedding. Besides we don’t need anything fancy, just a small ceremony with our friends and family. Oh no..now that you and Ramsay are running things..you probably have to invite certain high rollers and stuff...I’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now, I want to spoon with my fiance.” Harley snuggled into Damon.

“Mmmhmm,” Damon yawned and smiled. “Ramsay said we can go to their island. We’ll have to borrow his toys and see if we can shock the staff. His story-telling sounded like a challenge to me.”

Harley was about to drift off but that caught her attention. “We get to use the island? But what about Dylan? Ohh...shocking the staff...wait..did you say Ramsay’s toys?”

 

“Damon!”

“What? The toys? Yeah, we’ll get our own, baby. I was kidding. So much ass juice…”

“DAMON!”

He sat up and shielded his eyes pulling Harley closer. “WHAT? Walda? What time is it?”

“WHAT did you DO?” Walda marched over looking darker than he’d ever seen her.

“Baby, make her stop,” he whined.

“WHAT did you DO to MY HUSBAND, Damon BOLTON?”

Harley gasped and whacked Damon hard in the chest. “See? I told you not to challenge him! You probably gave him another heart attack! Oh gods, is he dead?” She wailed and clutched the exact spot on Damon that she just bruised.

“I’d be a little more upset if the father of my children had died, Harley. You better apologize to that man, Damon. You had better apologize,” she smacked his ear. 

“Ow!” 

“... like you MEAN IT!” She kept smacking his ear with each syllable.

“Harley, help!”

“TODAY! Or you will be very sorry!” Walda left them like a tidal wave pulling back into the sea.

“Holy shit, the bully just got out bullied. Sorry, I couldn’t help you, honey, but you told me yourself I was never to challenge an Alpha.” Harley giggled and leaped out of the bed fast. “I think this means we are having guests for breakfast.”

“VERY FUNNY, BABY!” Damon frowned and stomped into the shower. “ _Shit.”_

 

Reek woke up wrapped around Ramsay’s naked thigh and had to groan at himself. He crawled up through the sheets and slipped out of bed.

Ramsay stretched and sleepily reached for his pet. Before he could mumble more than his pet’s name there was a knock at his door. And it was knock that Ramsay knew very well, all his life. “Oh no...really?” He mumbled and sat up. “Yes father? Can it wait until we get downstairs? I hope you used Cub’s elevator for coming up here?”

Roose simply waited.

Reek tripped over himself scrambling to pull clean clothes out of their new dresser. He hopped into some torn black jeans and pulled Ramsay’s hoodie back on then turned to Ramsay and shrugged.

Ramsay had thrown on his jogging pants that were half under the bed and gestured to Reek to get the door. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped it wasn’t another emergency that brought his father here.

Roose nearly walked through Reek as soon as the door opened. He had only a silver cane and he walked slower but he walked straight and without weakness. “I have taken you up on the offer to visit your home. We brought breakfast and the babies are here to play with Dylan. We shall meet you downstairs. And no, I didn’t use that mousetrap, I took the stairs.”

“Hello, Sir! Thank you, again, for everything. It was more than we could have even imagined.” Reek terrified himself with his happy outburst and lowered his head. He was genuinely happy to see Roose looking so healthy. _What the hell is that about?_

Pale eyes landed on Reek and Roose nodded. “I am glad you had a wonderful honeymoon. You are very welcome, Reek. I am glad at least ONE member of my family still is grateful and appreciative of me.” He left the room and went down the stairs, hiding the grimace of pain.

 

Damon smiled at Walda who did _not_ smile back. “Baby!” he whispered. “Make her stop! She’s torturing me!” Harley shook her head and muttered, “Apologize.” Then she stopped eating Damon’s breakfast long enough to turn in his lap and shove a large bite of waffle into his mouth.

Wolf raised an eyebrow and looked at Luton. _Uh, what?_ “How is your ankle, Master?” he asked quietly.

Luton was worried about the clear upset on the visitors faces but he gave his pet a little smile. “Well, Osha at least gave me some great pain meds for the fracture, so I can deal with it. BUt..I hate that she told me I can’t go to work for at least a week or two. And I still don’t understand why she gave you that bottle of anti-anxiety pills for me. Only Skinner and Reek have to use those things.”

“Oh yes, I know, Master. It’s just to help you work better. It’s like a cheat grad students use. Don’t you want to be productive? Come on, let's take it. I bet I can help you spend your awful time off in a way you may find agreeable.

Whisper looked up at Skinner and whispered, “Trouble is brewing, isn’t it?”

Skinner nodded and put an arm around her. “Not with us, I don’t think.”


	98. Straight Out the Dreadfort

Cub gave a soft whine. He was nervous because the toddler girls wanted his ketchup bottle. Twice Rose has reached for it and once Hanna managed to get her pudgy sticky hands on Cub’s egg with ketchup on it.

Cub knew enough that he couldn’t yell or act up in front of Sir. Master would be so upset! So he tried to keep the ketchup away and ate the eggs around the finger holes. He silently cried and Dylan leaned over and offered Cub a cheerio. Sniffing, Cub took it and with great ceremony, he offered a piece of his beloved bacon in return.

“Here you go,” Reek gave Luton and Alyn their coffees. “Here, Cub! Juice!”

Alyn beamed at Reek. “Nice tan.”

“Thanks! I thought no one noticed!”

“Oh yeah, I totally noticed. You have a nice olive complexion. I almost can’t see your freckles.”

“Really?! Oh man! I was so worried they were going to be worse! They usually get darker if I get any sun. I tried to blot them out with sunscreen,” he admitted. _Not the most embarrassing thing I did that trip._ “I got my haircut, so everything looks better.” He grinned brightly and got Damon and Harley coffee next.

‘Working out, huh? You look so much bigger. What did you do? Drink a bathtub full of protein shakes?” Alyn joked in his friendly, innocent way.

Reek giggled and blushed a little, then was fairly certain he would never be cool smooth Theon ever again. _Welp._ “Yeah. I feel a lot better.” He brought mugs over for Skinner and Whisper.

Ramsay’s eyes had briefly left his father’s to watch Alyn trying to groom his fucking Reek. However, Roose seemed like he was ready to speak. He has finished his food and was looking between Ramsay and Damon.

“Thank you for sharing this meal with us and inviting us to your new home. Congratulations to both the newlyweds and to the new parents. The baby is our first Bolton boy and I have such high hopes for him as well as my daughters. Now with those pleasantries out of the way…”

Roose sat straighter in his seat then softly continued. “I am no longer considered at risk. I have had several doctors agree that I should do something that interests me. Something that motivates me to keep going. So I am going to be at every meeting large or small or send Locke if I cannot make it personally. As a man who is RETIRED I have all the time in the world to make sure my advice and counsel are still heeded.”

Ramsay stared and then cleared his throat. “Father, I already told you that I don’t think you should be involved anymore.”

Roose glared at his son then at Damon again. He pointed first at Ramsay and snarled in a rare burst of emotion, “How dare you ever challenge me, try to steal my power, after all I have done for you? To try and throw me out of the business I FUCkING BUILT! And you!”

He pointed to Damon. “You dared to challenge me, dared to speak with me that way! You also tried to brush me aside when I mentioned concerns, both of you! I am disgusted with you both. But I am taking your challenge. I am back boys, think of me as an advisor to turn to.”

Damon looked at Ramsay then slowly put his silverware down and sat back in his chair. His jaw flexed as he considered things.

Harley gasped and grabbed Damon’s arm hard, then one small hand crept to his large one and she traced the ring. She looked as if she were trying to offer comfort as she whispered, “He is old and has been sick, he is scared of you and Ramsay growing up, taking over...he is challenging you both because you both really did this wrong. Let him be an advisor, but gently let him know as you go along that is is your and Ramsay’s and you would appreciate his input. But the final word will always be yours and Ramsay’s.”

Ramsay leaned forward and pressed his own lips in a thin line. “You aren’t taking back anything. You gave it to me, remember? And the Kraken actually legally belongs to my husband. Damon and I run it for him. You are responsible for the lab that we want nothing to do with. We guard it as you asked, Alyn has an amazing system in place with his men. If you wish to ask us to kill, hurt or whatever, then we will always try and do it for you. But our work is not going to be all that anymore. So you can come to any meetings you would like, you can offer your experience and we will listen to it. But the decisions still remain mine and Damon’s. I have grown up, father. I want your guidance but I don’t need to be managed by you anymore.” With a burst of laughter, Ramsay squeezed Reek. “I already have a husband who manages me.”

Reek raised an eyebrow at the joke and smiled apologetically at Roose.

“I’m sorry about before,” Damon said quietly. “I was very upset.”

Roose stared hard at Damon with his chin up and then he gave the smallest of glances towards Walda. He seemed to be struggling with his need to please his wife versus continuing his challenge.

Walda leveled Damon with the unsettling stare motherhood had given her. “What are you sorry for, Damon?”

Damon tapped his fingers on the table.  “I’m sorry I was rude, Mr. Bolton.”

Roose sighed then nodded. “Thank you, Damon.. I appreciate that. I mean what I say, boys. I am going to still be involved when I feel it is appropriate.” He leaned back in his chair and pretended he wasn’t already a bit tired.

Ramsay slowly nodded. “Fine. We can work it out. You are in charge of the basement activites and I assume that you will give us the same courtesy. If something happens with whatever is going on in the labs that might affect us, you need to inform us.”

Roose gave a somewhat unwilling nod then sipped his coffee.

Dylan was done eating and banging on his tray while screeching to get down. Harley pulled him out of his high chair and cleaned him up. “Walda, shall we let the kids play for a bit? I put down a thick blanket and spread some toys for them too.”

“Sure. Rose, you have to take three good bites or no playtime. Cub, do you want to play dearheart?”

Timidly, Cub looked up at Fluffy and nodded then looked up at Alyn. “Please, Master? Play?” He clutched his binkie tightly and nudged his nose under Alyn’s chin. “Please?”

“Yeah. Go on, sweetheart. Ask puppy to play.”

Harley brought Dylan into the formal living room with yet another piano for Reek. She lay down rugs on clean carpeting and bright toys were already scattered about for the children.

Alyn sat next to Ramsay and smiled brightly at him. “Hey, welcome back! I really missed you! How was your trip?”

‘“So good...I have new ideas for you to try with Cub later too.” He leered then described the beauty of the island.

Cub eagerly crawled over to Reek and nudged his puppy’s leg. “Puppy, play? Please? Play?” He knew his friend would protect him from baby Smash’s bullying and the twins scare him. One of them likes to steal his things then pretend she didn’t.

Reek smiled warmly at Cub. “Um, would you mind, Master?” He knelt by Ramsay’s side resting his chin on Ramsay’s thigh. “Do you need me to do anything?”

Ramsay smiled at Reek and caressed his hair. “No you go on, sweetie. Help keep Cub from those terrifying bullies.” He gave Reek’s bottom in those tight jeans of his a quick smack, not painful just playful.

Reek flushed and bit his lip then awkwardly slunk away as casually as he could. He sat on the floor next to Cub. “Hey, I can be base for Cub, you know? If someone plays to hard, come to me and I’ll keep you safe.”

Cub nodded then surveyed the toys and the young ones, trying to find his opening. He saw a purple kraken and started to crawl for it. He made it seconds before Hannah got there. She lunged and Cub held the kraken in his teeth to crawl away fast with it. As he crawled with Hanna in full pursuit, he was stunned when Dylan just ripped it out of his mouth and fled. Cub sat and gave a pitiful cry as Rose came over to pat the crying boy and steal his binkie.

“Rose, no, ma’am.” Walda picked her daughter up and plucked the binky from her strong little hand. “That’s not nice. We have to share with our friends.”

Reek slipped the toy away from Dylan with a smirk and went to hand it to Cub but he froze. _A little Kraken_. He ran a finger over the purple felt. It must be from that stupid promotional basket they gave out at the last fundraiser. He woke up, shaking his head and handed it to Cub. “Come sit with me.”

Cub nodded, clutching the door and eagerly went to the puppy. Harley came back in carrying a small tray. “Sippie cups of apple juice and goldfish crackers, anyone?” She set the tray on the coffee table and smiled at Cub. “Aww...did you finally get to hold the kraken,sweetie? Good for you.”

As he sat there reeling, Reek slowly turned his head towards the dining room where Ramsay was laughing. “ _Oh my god,”_ he whispered under his breath crimson started to bloom around his chest neck and cheeks.

Roose sipped coffee and listened to Ramsay describe his honeymoon, mostly without wincing at the descriptions of some things.

He drawled out finally, “I am glad to hear that you had a wonderful time. I am not as thrilled to hear you tried to torment the staff, or at least their vision and sanity. However, after hearing this tale I plan on mailing each of them a bonus and I shall rehire them anytime anyone of our family uses this island. After all, it sounds like the perfect kind of staff anyone in THIS house would need.”

Ramsay simply grinned and replied, “I am already renting it for Harley and Damon’s honeymoon. They are getting two weeks to try and make the staff react.”

Roose simply raised an eyebrow and sipped again. “Two weeks? Well, I suppose when you consider the long paternity leave…”

Alyn leaned back in his chair and tapped his foot impatiently. He licked his lips and pictured everything in vivid detail as he waited for Roose to leave.

Damon leaned back to check on Harley and Dylan in the other room. “We have to decide how long we can be so far from the little guy though. I keep thinking; what if our plane crashes? Should we take separate planes?! I really want him to have two parents, real parents who love him like we never had.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes. “I will send you by boat then. And just take Dylan with you, put him and a nanny in the poolhouse.”

Roose sighed at his son then looked at Damon. “As another father, I understand your fears. We all go through it. Have Luton draw up your wills, it will help you feel a little more secure. I have traveled with wives and without them and had that fear pop into my head more times than I can count. We were lucky and together or separate we lived. Just look at the statistics and you’ll see there is no significant difference really.”

“Right,” Damon nodded. “Of course you’re right. The car ride to the plane is more dangerous than the actual plane ride. It just doesn’t feel that way. That’s a good idea… Sir. Luton! I need to assign, gods, one of you to look after my boy just in case. Can I make it everyone? Leave him to the pack? Harley and I will have to talk then meet with you sometime.”

Harley groaned from the living room where she was pretending to eat her son’s feet. “Oh no..what have they whipped Damie into a frenzy about now? He is a very over protective dad right now and I really wish they wouldn’t keep pushing his buttons. I don’t want Damie having any panic attacks or depressions. He needs to enjoy his family, his boy, not freak out. Dammit. Which one of those idiots set him off?”

“My logical husband,” Walda laughed. “Though your’s didn’t- Reek, are you allergic to something? I think you’re breaking out in hives, honey.”

Reek hugged Cub like a teddy bear and kept staring off into space.

“Now that I’m done nursing, I’d like one of those brownies or cookies that you two get, _please_.” Walda winked at Harley.

With a gasp, Harley stood up and walked over. “Oh Walda, I am shocked at you! Ours is medicinal, something used for a medical reason. It is probably not a good idea for you at all.” She slipped the cookie in her hand.

“Ha! I was only joking!” Walda mouthed _thanks!_

“I know, I just like to yank your chain.” Harley teased as she swooped down and tickled Hannah. Instantly, Dylan sent out a bellow of outrage and crawled over. He vigorously began to gum Hannah’s forehead. Hannah gave a barking sound. Suddenly Rose was steamrolling towards Dylan holding a block with clear intent.

“No!” Damon nearly tripped over himself scrambling to protect his son. “Hey, hey, hey! Ok, enough playtime for today. WHEW! Stinky butt! Babe, I’m taking Dylan-man upstairs to change him and I’ll see if he goes down or not.”

Harley sighed and muttered, “We had it, you know.” Louder she said, “Okay Damie. Thanks.” She gave Walda a look of “see what I deal with?”

Walda giggled and turned Rose around. “Look at that squeaky little sword, Rose. You didn’t see that before did you? Right behind puppy.”

 

Roose stood up and nodded at the men. “I shall get a copy of all upcoming meetings and events from Luton and Skinner. I will be at as many of them as I can. Have a good day and Ramsay I am glad to see you home and safe. Damon and Harley have a wonderful son...keep an eye on him.”

Ramsay smiled. “Looking forward to seeing you then, father. Don’t worry about Dylan, we shall all keep him safe. You take care of my sisters! They are learning fast, but are still too slow. Rose should have at least gotten closer with that block before Damon saw it. She will learn. I’ll teach her.”


	99. Family is Everything

Alyn lowered his head when Mr. Bolton passed. Skinner said some suck up shit to him, then he was finally gone. “Hey, so you and Harley have birthdays coming up but I have no idea what to get you now that I have money. What kind of things do you really want that you don’t have, Ramsay?”

“Aww..I’m touched that you remembered, Alyn. I don’t really know..have to think on it.” Ramsay grinned and briskly rubbed Alyn’s stubbly hair. 

Alyn frowned. “Well… there’s nothing you really  _ really  _ want that I could get you?” He started to lose his nerve. What the fuck did he have to bargain with? Cub? No fucking way. Not ever. Alyn huffed and pushed his cold eggs around. “Well… I wanted to ask you something, but I’m only asking, ok? If you say no, it’s no and I won’t ask again. I’d never ever do it without permission.” He shivered just mentioning the idea.

Ramsay raised one eyebrow and drank his own coffee. “Oh? Sure, what is it?”

“Well… um, would you ever let Reek play with me like Harley does? If you completely set limits and, I don’t know… whatever you would need to feel comfortable. Or is that not really something that’s up for discussion?” He started chewing his thumbnail without realizing it.

With a smirk, Ramsay replied, “Sure. Of course there would have to be some limits.”

“Really?” Alyn’s eyes slowly grew larger. “Are you-  _ really _ ? Yeah, of course! What- like what?” Alyn leaned towards Ramsay with saucer eyes. “But, I don’t know what I could give you. I mean, yeah, let’s talk about it! What do you want and not want?”

Chuckling, Ramsay sat back in his chair and leered. “Oh, well what I can do in exchange is while you play with Reek, I’ll take Cub. Now I know he doesn’t have the capacity to understand a safe word...but I’ll be gentle. I won’t even use a single toy on him that would hurt in any way. But I figure a little one with such an innocent mind would be such fun to explore a little…”

Alyn furrowed his brow and pulled away. “Oh. No, nevermind. Cub is too delicate and attached to  **me** ,” he snapped like a dog guarding his bowl.

Ramsay gave Alyn an innocently shocked look. “Ah, no problem, buddy. I know what it’s like to be blindly jealous of others wanting to use my pet.” He patted Alyn’s shoulder.

Alyn smirked in spite of himself. “Alright. I won’t ask again.”

Ramsay winked then stood up. “Well, time for me to get ready and go back to work. Only have Skinner and Whisper today. Luton is still down and out with Wolf watching him. I think it will be about two weeks before he’ll be back at work. And now Damon will harass Luton to make the wills even as Wolf is trying to keep Luton calm and resting.”

 

Reek kept looking at the little stuffed Kraken, but he wasn’t exactly seeing anything. “Jeyne, Asha’s gone. I want my sister. I want to go home. I want my sister back,” Theon whispered. “Aww, sweetheart.” Harley sat down next to Reek and hugged him. Cub was kneeling there half watching the tv but he saw Reek look sad and hugged Reek’s leg.

“I know you miss her, it is so hard and it hurts. You never really got to grieve for her, you didn’t want Ramsay to see it. Let it out now, honey so it doesn’t eat you up. It is okay to be sad and to hurt over someone you love dying. You need to let that out, Reek.” She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back while Cub silently offered support still hugging Reek’s leg.

“I can’t call her. I won’t ever see her again. It’s not fair. It's not fair, I want her back. What did I do? Did I kill them all, Jeyne? We pass her apartment on the way to the office… it’s still hers. It is… there’s just… office stuff in there…”

Harley held his fragile frame and just made soothing sounds, rocking him. “I know...She loved you...you need to remember all the good times you had with her...remember her the way you loved her best.”

“ _ It hurts. _ ” Tears came to his eyes at last and he swallowed. “I’ve been so happy. What am I doing? What have I been doing? How can I go on this… I didn’t even dream about her. Even at the end… when Euron came to check on us… she always held my hand and stepped in front of me. She didn’t let him near me. What did I do? Why did I let her go just like that? I just needed Ramsay, I couldn’t… _ I need him _ ,” he seemed to be pleading with Harley as though she was accusing him though she clearly only wanted to support him. 

She grabbed Reek’s face with both hands and pulled him close to whisper. “It is NOT your fault that Asha died. She always went her own way and did her own thing and was PROUD of her independance. And you love Ramsay as much as he loves you. Your love for each other didn’t kill Asha. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens, Reek. No one is that powerful to take on all that guilt. It wasn’t your fault, honey. And Asha would be the first person to tell you that.”

He leaned into his best friend and started crying quietly. “Thanks. You’re always there for me. Things are better, right? This is so much better than where we started… is that… ok? Is it really?”

“This is better than any pipe dream we ever had. Ramsay isn’t keeping you hostage...he has married you properly. He wants the world to know he is proud of his love for you, he is proud of you. Yeah, Ramsay is Ramsay, but in his own way he spoils you and is outrageously funny in his lengths to please you. Sometimes so literally that it just hurts to see.” Harley grinned and wiped Reek’s tears.

Reek smiled  a little and laid his curly head in her lap. Yeah? What does that mean? Like what?”

“Well, how about that fact that we now have I believe at last count, three pianos now delivered through the house. Soon enough you can play a song by running through each room while wiggling your fingers.” She teased gently as she played with his hair. Cub has wandered off, seeing Bob nearby. He went to lean against Bob with a blanket and watch Dora.

“Yeah,” Reek smiled and shivered. “I thought I said I wouldn’t let you pet my hair,” he laughed wiping his eye. “I also said I’d never be a house pet, but even Walda calls me puppy now. Ok but I’ll never get a killer six pack! Now I wait.”

“Baby, Dylan’s out for awhile.” Damon stopped and raised an eyebrow at Harley and Reek. “Everything ok, guys?” but he was really asking her.

Harley smiled at Damon and nodded. “Yeah, Reek was just having an emotional moment. We are good. Thanks for putting Dylan for his nap, honey. Hey, I think Cub is hugging Bob again. Maybe you should bring him to Alyn.” 

“Poor Cub!” Damon approached him slowly and spoke softly. “Bob’s nice to Cub, huh? Let’s go see your Master, buddy. Come here for a ride up in the sky!” Damon stretched his hands out and grinned. “Honey, they’re playing The Hills Have Eyes on that horror channel you like in ten minutes. I left it on in our room!”

Cub eagerly nodded and crawled into Damon’s arms.

Harley hugged Reek and kissed him. “You know, your husband is leaving for work in a bit. Why don’t you go see him off like a proper married couple? I am home all day...well, I’ll take Dylan to the park later with Damie but otherwise I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, Harley.” Reek smiled at her and started putting the toys away. He cleaned up the spilled goldfish and collected sippy cups, wondering how splotchy his face still was and how crazy his hair had gotten. “Ugh,” he moaned and began to fold the blanket. 

 

“Hey, Alyn, special delivery.” Damon raised Cub up over his head and slowly dropped him down into Alyn’s lap. 

“GIMME!” Alyn snatched his boy playfully and rubbed his nose into Cub’s neck. “My Cub!”

“Well, you should share with puppy and the kids,” Damon said and gave Cub’s head a little pat. 

“NOPE! No more. Never sharing again. Mmm-mm, nuh uh.” Alyn chewed on Cub’s shoulder gently and tickled his rib cage. 

Cub giggled and his small, fine boned feet kicked uselessly and he pressed closer into his Master. “M...mine too!” He dared to boast. “My Master! Mine! Cub’s Master, mine, please?” He rang his hands and lowered his head, cringing timidly in case it was too bold.

“Aw,” Alyn said softly. “That’s right, sweet boy. Master is yours.You’re the most important thing in the world to me.” Alyn snuggled his boy and kissed the top of his head.

”You’re such a good boy, Cub. How did I get you?”

Cub had no idea what the answer to that was so he just kissed his Master’s chin, happy to be a good boy. “Cub good boy. Good Cub for Master.”

 

“Do you need a ride, my lady?” Damon offered. 

Harley grinned and nodded leaping into Damon’s arms. “Yeah, but not on your shoulders, please.”

“Why? Scared of heights, scaredy? Huh? Huh?” Damon raised his eyebrows and grinned. He carried her like a little princess to the gore waiting on their big screen tv.

Harley snorted but internally knew that seeing the ceiling loom towards her head as Damon carried her was more than she wanted to experience.She lay on the bed, snuggling into Damon as the movie started. And like most parents, Harley saw at least the beginning of it before they were both sound asleep.

 

Reek washed the cups out then sat on the staircase waiting for Ramsay. He’d washed his face and tried to fix his hair a little and hoped he didn’t look completely terrible. 

Ramsay came down the steps,dressed in one of the new suits Reek had ordered for him. “Hey there, puppy. Guess what? I know I must look amazing in this new suit, but honey, I can’t figure out this collar, tie, what the fuck is this thing?” Ramsay’s face looked like he was trying to defuse a bomb.

“You DO look amazing!” Reek smiled and pinched the pocket square, slipping it out of Ramsay’s shirt collar. “You’re a young, handsome, modern man with refined tastes; you don’t need a tie.” He folded the silk handkerchief into a neat square with two opposing triangles and a diamond in the center. “Ha! I can’t believe I remembered how to do that! See? Take toes, not fingers, then I can do this kind of shit….” he swallowed uneasily at his nervous rambling but grinned at his success. “It looks like a crown. Oh my god, you look so good in grey, it’s crazy! That’s hard to pull off but it really brings out your amazing eyes and this pop of blue; shit. No one can touch you.” Reek carefully worked Ramsay’s thick hair a little further out of his eyes. “Perfect!”

Grinning Ramsay pulled Reek close and kissed him deeply. “Of course I am a God! I am amazing but you are sweet to say it, puppy! Now...walk me out, would you, hubby?” Ramsay put his arm around Reek and grabbed his leather bag with his other hand. “Now, today the men for the pool will be starting their work. Speak to them about any questions you have any changes to the pool you want.” 

Ramsay steered Reek outside and instead of heading for his car he headed around the side of the house. Where the barking was coming from.

“I’ll take your bag, Master- WHAT’S THAT?” Reek ran ahead before he could stop himself or really think about it and got up on his toes to peer over the fence. “There’s a DOG in there!” He spun around and threw his hands out. “Oh my god! What’s she doing here! I wonder if she’s lost or if WE CAN KEEP HER?!”

Ramsay smirked and sauntered over to open the gate. “Well, if she managed to leap over the gate to get in, she is very talented. I would hope that  you were going to keep her, I hate returning gifts. She is two years old and has been around children and large families since a tiny puppy. The youngest child of the family got allergies and they couldn’t keep her. You know the nice girl we hired to run the blackjack table for the high rollers? It was her family’s dog. I really love these large shaggy dogs, but if she is yours, I expect you to keep her groomed, no huge hairballs across the house. I really liked her name too. I was hoping you would too.”

He grinned as the large furry grey dog gently padded over and bumped her large head against Reek’s stomach. “Yeah, she is big, huh? But gentle. I hope she will be a good companion for you while I am gone. Also, I am giving both you and Wolf use of Luton’s new car while he is down and out. Take the dog with you when you go out if you go alone, I am also told she is very protective. I have to go sweetheart, don’t want to be late. Her toys, food and stuff are in the yard. She is huge, isn’t she? Shaggy and huge they think she might be a wolf hybrid so be prepared for that wild side. Make sure you get her trained well, honey.”

Ramsay watched his puppy playing with his own pet and grinned.    

“Oh yes! You are a beast! Aren’t you, pretty girl! Oh, you sweetheart! I’m so happy to meet you!” Reek stopped petting her to spin around and drop to his knees. He hugged Ramsay’s legs tightly and pushed his face into his Master’s thigh. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love her! I’ll take very good care of her! Cub will be so happy! Thank you, Master! You’re so generous with me! You’re so kind!” He cried. He let go off Ramsay, remember the nice clothing he was wearing and straightened Ramsay’s pant legs where he’d wrinkled them. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He looked up with round, shining eyes. “I love you, Master. I’ll miss you so much.” He swallowed and tried to pull himself together then laughed when the big friendly dog licked his face and knocked him over. 

Ramsay laughed and headed for his car. “I love you puppy. I expect you to meet me for lunch at one. Bring the beast with you, she is welcome inside the Kraken. Surprise me with whatever you decide to bring for lunch. Oh, she can sleep in our room, but only at the end of the bed...and NOT while we are playing! Almost forgot...her name is Ocean.”

“OCEAN!” Reek jumped up and tackled Ramsay. “THAT’S PERFECT! Thank you! Oh my god! You’re so wonderful!” He started crying on Ramsay and wrapped around him like a python.

Ramsay watched the crumpled napkin thing fall to the ground and he grinned. He rubbed his nose in Reek’s curls and inhaled deeply. “I love you, puppy. So much...be a good boy for me, we are always and forever, Reek, remember?” He held tight to his boy and wanted to text Skinner and say, Fuck it not coming in. But Ramsay gently squeezed his boy then gave a last biting kiss.

“I expect you on time at one, sweet puppy. I love you, husband, take care of the dog and the pack, take care of our home. If you need the help, go on and ask my father or Walda for advice on getting a good servant for us.” Ramsay smacked Reek’s ass and then leered. “Oh, Reek! Why don’t you hire those servants from our island? They are perfect for us! What?”

“It will take me a year to look at anyone of them again. You don’t have to tell  _ anyone _ about all that stuff I did for you. I know your father would love me to ask him for advice but then we’d have to be in the same room after you  _ told him about the glass door, Ramsay _ !” Reek smiled when Ocean stomped and rowed, wagging her big fluffy tail. “Oh! She’s going to LOVE winter!! I bet you will love the snow, yes you will!”

Ramsay laughed and got into his car then leaned out and hollered over, “OKAY THEN, HONEY! MAYBE CALL WALDA OR ASK HARLEY TO DO IT FOR YOU. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE EMBARRASSED BUT I NEVER TOLD WALDA HOW YOU WERE UP AGAINST THE GLASS WALL BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU SO HARD THAT IT WOULD MAKE YOU CRY AND SCREAM WHILE MAIDS WERE WASHING THE FLOORS!”

Reek turned when Dylan started crying. He tried to shield his red face and waved goodbye. Ocean trotted over with a leash in her mouth and growled plaintiffly, wagging her tail. “Ok! Let’s go for a walk around the pool! You don’t judge me do you, sweetie? No you don’t care! Let’s go!”

Bob stood in the doorway as the dog came by. She sniffed the painted, gore encrusted underneath hunk of ancient metal. Ocean gave a small huff then walked away with the chattering Reek while Bob surveyed the land that he kept his pack safe on.


End file.
